Harry Potter and the Rise of the Necromancers
by Lordheaven
Summary: AU/fic.First Triology/At the ruins at Godric's Hollow,a necromancer,Lord Thant takes away baby Harry before Hagrid's arrival. Harry goes to Hogwarts following his new destiny...CH44 UP!
1. The boy who lived

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

**Book 1 – The Elixir of Life**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The boy who lived**

Thant, the Blackshire Lord, was the next in line to succeed the Necromancer's Guild leadership. The current leader, Lord Cornelius, was lethally injured in the last battle with the vampires of Dakula, kinsmen of the legendary Lord Dracula, progenitor of the Vampire race.

Lord Cornelius had few days of life at most. In the very battle he was injured the vampires took away the most precious relic of the Necromancers – the Skeleton Transformer. Cornelius ordered Thant to retrieve it at all costs.

So Thant set out on a journey and soon tracked down the vampires. After an exhausting battle, Thant retrieved the artifact but on his way back he was ambushed. He was forced to apparate without direction and ended up, unconscious, in a forest near a human village, Godric's Hollow.

When Lord Thant regained consciousness that rainy early Monday evening our story starts; there was nothing to suggest that something horrid would soon happen.

"Where am I?" – Thant pondered while looking around.

He saw the dim lights of the village straight ahead. His eyes pierced through the growing darkness and recognized the silhouettes of the living humans. Usually the necromancers tried to avoid contact with the living and Thant was supposed to be no different but he did enjoy meeting them. However, tonight was not the best time for such an encounter. He had to return to the Necromancer's High Tower and put the Skeleton Transformer back.

Thant was about to depart when he sensed dark force within the village. The thread of the force occurrence was unusually strong. His first thought was of a dark wizard, a powerful dark wizard. And although dark wizards were not something unusual within the ranks of the wizards Thant wouldn't have been normally impressed. But this thread was different because the force emanating from it was darkly strong almost inhuman, which intrigued Thant.

He headed straight to the village. He had to see this wizard whoever he was. Even as a child he was always fascinated by strong forces – dark and light. He regarded them both with respect but his inclination was towards the light. Unfortunately his parents soon understood that they did not have a sibling welcoming and embracing only the necromancer's teachings but a sibling that had more compassion, honesty, kindness, pity and all other range of feelings natural for living humans, which was the reason for serious concerns. But Thant managed to grow beyond anyone's expectations and no matter of his rebellious at times behavior he was now due to succeed in the leadership of all Necromancers.

Thant entered Godric's Hollow. It was then when another force caught Thant's senses unprepared, a positive force of unseen degree. One no one of his kind has sensed for centuries.

Thant became extremely intrigued. He advanced toward the source of both forces dark and light. They were emanating from a neatly house with rain bushes in the middle of a dark street with the strange name – Godric Alley.

It was then when Thant sensed deaths, someone has just died. And then it all happened so quickly. A massive green light engulfed the house before it fell down in ruins. Thant was thrown on the ground so strong the blast was.

He stood up shortly after, dusting himself up and hurried towards the ruins. His spiritual duty was commanding him to find out what happened. He reached the ruins. He searched for anything that would tell him who lived here. And his eyes fell on a sign – Potter Manor.

Then as he was just about to leave he heard a voice. Actually it was a cry – a baby's cry. He turned around instantly, hastily searching through the ruins. And soon he saw a little thumb. Thant removed all the rubbish of what was left of the walls surrounding the source of the cry. And then he saw it, a baby – a human baby of the living. There was nothing so abnormal about it except for a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

The green light could have been caused by one and only one incantation, the worst of all. And to see that a baby of the living humans has survived seemed to say the least impossible. No one has ever survived it, no one except this baby.

Thant came out of his thoughts when his senses warned him of movement in the area – muggles, as wizards call them – the non-magic folk. He sensed as well in the distance dark forces. So he had to act quickly. He wrapped the baby in a blanket he found nearby and vacated the ruins.

Once in the darkness of the night, Thant pondered for a second what to do with the baby. Did he have any relatives or anyone that could take care of him? This Thant did not know. He only knew that he could not leave the boy alone waiting for someone to show up given that all dark wizards had followers. So it was risky leaving the boy alone. But to take a living human with him seemed equally unacceptable. Although this boy was most unusual! He was the boy who lived, the only human known now to survive. The other necromancers would certainly welcome the boy. So Thant made his decision to the take the baby with him. Not only of the possibility of finding a way to stop the wretched curse that crippled the Necromancers but also a chance of bridging the distance between his kind and the wizards that was also crippled in the past twelve centuries.

But then another thought occurred in Thant's mind and it was to leave a note for those who might come looking for the boy, to let them known he is fine. But how to be sure that the one that had come was with good intentions? Well, Thant knew of a spell that would solve the problem. Although he was almost certain that those would not like the way it was done but there was no other choice. Thant could not risk the life of the baby.

Soon after Thant's departure, a giant figure appeared at the ruins of the house. It searched them thoroughly and found what it was looking for – a baby. This seemed to relieve the giant. Then another figure appeared riding a motorcycle. The two spoke briefly then both disappeared.

* * *

The next day night, far from Godric's hollow in the Surrey Shire, a tabby cat was sitting still as a statue on a garden wall on four, Privet Drive. Its eyes were fixed on the far corner of the street as though waiting for something. The cat did not even move when a car door slammed nearby, or when several owls swooped over. In fact it was nearly two o'clock in the morning before the cat moved at all.

A man appeared on the corner of the street the cat had been watching so suddenly and silently you could have said he sprang out of the ground. The cat's eyes narrowed.

The man was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore seemed busy rummaging in his clock, looking for something. But he did realize he was been watched, because he turned around and noticed the cat that was still staring at him from the other end of the street. However, for some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known!"

At last, he found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It looked like a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again -- the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, they wouldn't be able to see anything happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

He turned to smile at the cat, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

"How did you know it was me?" – She asked promptly.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day." - Professor McGonagall replied.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."

Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.

"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right!" – She said impatiently. "You'd think they'd to be a bit more careful, but no -- even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news. I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. Shooting stars down in Kent -- I'll bet that was Daedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."

"You can't blame them." – Dumbledore said gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."

"I know that!" – Professor McGonagall said irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."

She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"

"It certainly seems so!" – Dumbledore replied. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"A what?"

"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."

"No, thank you!" – Professor McGonagall declined coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"

"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like you can call him by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense -- for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort."

Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."

"I know you haven't!" – Professor McGonagall remarked, sounding half exasperated, half admiring."But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."

"You flatter me." – Dumbledore responded calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."

"Only because you're too -- well -- noble to use them."

"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."

Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"

Professor McGonagall had finally reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on the wall all day, for as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.

"What they're saying…" – She pressed on."…is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are -- are -- that they're -- dead."

Dumbledore nodded. Professor McGonagall gasped. "Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." – He said heavily.

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke -- and that's why he's gone.

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

"It's -- it's true?" - Professor McGonagall faltered. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"

"We can only guess."- Dumbledore said. "We may never know."

Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"

"Yes!" – Professor McGonagall confirmed. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."

"You don't mean -- you can't mean the people who live here?" – Professor McGonagall cried, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore -- you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son -- I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter can't come and live here!"

"It's the best place for him!" – Dumbledore said firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" – Professor McGonagall repeated faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous – a legend -- I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future -- there will be books written about Harry -- every child in our world will know his name!"

"Exactly!" – Dumbledore said, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! You see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes -- yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.

"Hagrid's bringing him."

"You think it -- wise -- to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life." – Dumbledore said simply.

"I'm not saying he is not trust worthy," – Professor McGonagall said. "But you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to -- what was that?"

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing compared to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face. He had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.

"Hagrid," – Dumbledore sounded relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sit," - The giant mumbled, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me."

"No problems, were there?"

"No, sir -- house was almost destroyed, but I've got him out before the Muggles started swarmin' around."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

"Is that where..?" – Professor McGonagall whispered.

"Yes!" – Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. And…" – Dumbledore stopped in the middle of the sentence as he had spotted something strange. The boy had opened his eyes – green like his mother's but the white part of his eyes were now glowing in scarlet red.

"What's this Albus?" –Professor McGonagall asked terrified.

"I'm not sure, Minerva." – Dumbledore replied cautiously.

And then all of sudden there was a bright blinding light. Hagrid cried out loudly, protecting his eyes, dropping the bundle of blankets. But the body of the boy remained in mid air. Dumbledore and McGonagall were watching speechless, as the body soon transformed into pale liquid light unveiling a letter that dropped gently on the ground.

Dumbledore picked up the letter and unfold it. The more he was reading the more he was frowning but then sighed with unwilling relief.

"What does it say, Albus?" – McGonagall asked getting out of the shock.

"It says…"– Dumbledore began. "…that Harry is in good hands."

That night the wizard community celebrated as it was the day of the fall of the greatest of all dark wizards. And they all raised their glasses in whisper: "For the boy who lived – Harry Potter".

* * *

**A/N1: Disclaimer: **Parts of the text have been borrowed from **Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone** beginning chapter but I don't pretend to own them in any way. It was just necessary for the beginning of the story. I have slightly modified them. **I have left this chapter unchanged as I had intended so in the beginning. **

**Book 1 – The Elixir of Life **

**Chapters 2 through 10 have been revised (though they may go through further revision I decided to post them now)**

**Author's notes**

**Chapter 2: **

**A/N: The chapter has been revised. There are some subtle differences as you will notice. And also some suggested that Harry is not shown growing in a magic environment for which I'm sorry. This will change gradually. You will see and learn more of how Harry grew up along the way (I'll not have an entire chapter covering it because it's not relevant to the story that much but there will be flashbacks).**

**Chapter 3:**

**A/N: This chapter is marked with a turn of an event – an event that is very important for Harry. It concerns the prophecy, which I have revised and made now much more important than last time. This prophecy changes everything for Harry and with time you'll understand why although it won't be so visibly apparent until the second year. **

**Chapter 4:**

**A/N: As the title suggests, it is about Harry's wand. Last time I made it the same as the book but this time it will be different. I promise. Some wondered what wands do the Necromancers use – well you're about to find out. They are not very different from the wizard's but some have bonuses added to them. And Harry's wand is going to be something unique and unseen. it will play an important role though mostly at the end of the book and at the duel in the second book.There is something also about a man with a turban in there, which is also interesting and will have a bearing later in the book.**

**Chapter 5:**

**A/N: Here the changes are very minor. As you also know it is the chapter where I introduced the house elves of Solmyr castle. I had done so with a purpose that now will be apparent in the last chapters. **

**Chapter 6:**

**A/N: Now in this chapter, there are only minor changes. But you will notice the little audacity of Cassie though it's not that much but still.**

**Chapter 7 & 8:**

**A/N: Here, there are also minor changes. **

**Chapter 9:**

**A/N: Here, the Capers make some reasonable assumptions that will lead to curios theories. **

**Chapter 10:**

**A/N: I haven't changed much here besides the curios theories from the last chapter, which take new forms when the gang closes on the enigma. **

**I've gone so far. Expect the rest of the chapter covering the year in the next two weeks.**

**Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	2. The Dragon Anaconda

**

* * *

**

All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

**Book 1 – The Elixir of Life**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Dragon Anaconda**

Nearly ten years had passed since Thant, the now lord of the Necromancers, arrived at the ruins of a house in Godric's Hollow drawn by the strong threads of light and dark forces where he found his now adoptive son. The sun rose above the black stoned medieval castle on the darkened green hills of Black Shire, the realm of the Necromancers. Its rays crept into a large hall where there were ragged carpets, rusty swords, shattered shields and ugly framed pictures. Only the increased amount of the dust was indicating how much time had past.

The framed pictures were portraying a majestic knight riding a black skeletal winged horse; a neat house with rain bushes in ruins and a great castle covered in a mysterious silvery fog. There were pictures of two beautiful dark haired girls wrapped in a hug collecting flowers with their mother, and playing on the grounds with their father. And Harry Potter was there too. He had pictures playing on the backyard with his sisters, riding a bicycle with Moandor, the castle's housekeeper, a snow ball fight with his adoptive father, cooking dinner with his adoptive mother.

All these pictures seemed to show a normal family where nothing unusual happened but this would not be true. It was not true because Thant was not a human though he was a wizard necromancer and so is his family. If you'd walk around the castle then you'd see portraits that move and talk with each other, clinking suits of armors, even flying carpets. Truthfully, it was a home of magic where around every corner there was always something that could surprise you.

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, found in this castle what he had lost – a family that loved him even though his adoptive mother was somewhat strict at times, and that Moandor, the castle keeper, was somewhat quiet and kept to himself. Thant on the other side was the exact opposite – always helpful, caring, showing love and buying gifts but not too much. He did not like to spoil his kids.

* * *

Harry was still in bed, which was not going to last as Saptienna came quickly to wake him up as she had seen what the time was.

"Nimbus!" – She shouted through the door. "Nimbus!" – But there was no answer as young Harry did not hear her.

Saptienna entered his chambers and flung open the windows letting the sunlight straight in Harry's sleeping face.

"Get up, sleepy." – She said softer this time. "What a shame? The Lord's son is still in bed. Up!"

"Just another thirty minutes." – Harry yawned in protest covering himself with the blanket.

"No, get up, now." – Saptienna said, pulling his blanket but Harry successfully resisted. "Nimbus, up…"

"Oh, please, let me be."

"Son, you will get up or I'll…"

"And then you will have to dry it." – Harry finished her sentence.

"Yes, but I'll be satisfied. Don't make me repeat."

"Yes, mother." – Harry sighed yawning. His hands stretched, he looked for his glasses, which were on the night desk. "What time is it?"

"It's almost ten o'clock." – Saptienna said while getting Harry's clothes. "Dress well, today is an important day for your sisters."

"Oh," – Harry groaned.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." – Harry smiled at his adoptive mother.

"Nothing, hey, I know this nothing of yours." – Saptienna said, smiling too. "It's the…"

"Inauguration day, yes, yes, I know." – Harry cut her off, a bit annoyed. "You've been repeating this for the past three years."

"Well, it's good that you remembered something." – Saptienna observed, slightly teasingly. "Your breakfast will be in the kitchen for another ten minutes after that in the dustbin."

Harry did not take this threat seriously. He knew she was saying this only to make him get up quicker. He stood up and went to wash up. His adoptive mother could be a real pain at times but he loved her nonetheless. She was caring, loving and very protective. Eight years ago they were attacked and Harry was blessed. He had lost a lot of blood and only Saptienna's timely intervention had saved his life.

But today was indeed special. It was the inauguration ceremony for his sisters. It was something like a sisterhood acceptance ceremony. For the last three years, his sisters have spent their time preparing, which of course did not go quietly. Harry hated when they started repetitions they drove him made. But today it was going to be finally over.

Harry ready to comb his hair faced the mirror as it instantly shouted: 'It's a lost battle, dear'. Then he washed up, reached for the clothes Saptienna had prepared. They were as official as they could get though Harry couldn't really understand it as neither he nor Thant were allowed to see the real ceremony. But as Thant was saying traditions were traditions even if it was only for the farewell part.

Harry looked for his socks, which usually were under his bed for reasons that were beyond him anyway. He removed the few spiders that seemed to have found refuge inside. Harry had grown accustomed to them. They were everywhere in the castle. He often thought that Saptienna was keeping them as pets, at the very least there were no flies as the spiders were doing a fine job in eating them.

* * *

All dressed up, Harry left his chamber. He headed down the stone cold corridor and straight to the dinning hall. His breakfast was served on silver platters at his favorite marble table near the fireplace, the hottest spot in the castle. Harry had thought that during the years he would develop immunity against the cold but it was a good dream.

"Nimbus, comb your hair." – Moandor barked instead of good morning. He always said that to him as Harry's hair indeed was every hairdresser's nightmare. Harry only smiled and started eating.

"Let him be, Moandor!" – Thant smiled. "This battle is definitely lost."

"Thant, why do I get the impression you told that mirror what to say?" – Harry asked while he was pouring pumpkin juice.

Thant smiled broadened but shook his head. "I don't need to tell the mirror something that is so evident."

"Yeah, sure!"

"Hey Nimbus!" – Xsi, one of his foster-sisters, said.

"Hey Xsi, Cassie – morning!" – Harry greeted. "All ready?"

"Oh, shut it!" – Cassie snapped jokingly. "Look at your own plate."

"That I am." – Harry said. "Just wishing you luck!" – Harry added teasingly.

Cassie turned red, clutched her fist and pointed it at Harry. "I'll get you for this, Nimbus."

Harry mentally kicked himself. Angering his sister was always a bad idea. His sisters enjoyed only few things and one of them was chasing Harry around the castle. They usually dressed as wraiths. There was one good thing that came out of it – Harry learnt all the passageways including the secret ones. Of course, with time, they couldn't catch him often. Harry didn't look it but he was very fast.

He thought it had something to do in growing up in this dark gloomy castle, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age despite Saptienna's efforts. It seemed that he had high metabolism.

Harry had a thin face, knobby knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. But the only thing, Harry liked best in his appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead shaped like a bolt of lightning. He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking Lady Saptienna was how he had gotten it. And she always answered.

"You are still too young to know but it was the night your parents were killed."

The reason for his parents' deaths was also a bit of taboo and had the same reasoning that he was too young. But Thant had promised that when he reaches the appropriate age he would tell him everything so Harry stopped asking. Though Harry, from time to time, has having odd dreams involving a bright, green flash and ice cold laughter but he never could figure out why. He had shared this with Cassie and Xsi and they speculated that those are memories that resurface in him. But he couldn't remember more.

Ah, Cassie and Xsi, his sisters, they were quite a thing. Cassie and Xsi were twins. They were born at the same time, some four days before him but they were giving him hell. Cassie was the tallest of the three with slender figure, straight jet-black hair, bright, piercing blue eyes, cub nose and very sweet cheeks. She had more Thant's features than Saptienna's. Xsi looked more like her mother. She had thin face and was just as tall as Harry, maybe an inch taller, supple figure, with curly dark hair, joyful and full of curiosity, dark-green eyes.

* * *

In this moment, a black feathered owl flew through the opened window deposing a letter on Saptienna's table. Saptienna unfolded the letter. She was frowning as her features sobered.

"Bad news, girls." – She said as she left the letter on the table. "The Inauguration ceremony will be postponed."

"YEAH!" – Both girls exclaimed happily.

"What are you celebrating for?" – Harry groaned frustrated. "Another failure, and more time of nagging for the year to come, yaks."

"Don't worry, Nimbus!" – Saptienna inserted as she picked up the letter to put in onto the shelves. "The ceremony is postponed not suspended."

"No!" – Cassie exclaimed disappointed.

"Well, it is a sign." – Thant sighed deeply.

"For what – total disaster?" – Harry asked.

"No," – Thant smiled. "It is a sign meaning that we can spend the day together."

"But I'll be with Lady Synca and Alamar." – Harry reminded.

"Sorry, Nimbus, you won't. Synca called early this morning. Alamar's ill so the visit is…I 'm sorry." – Saptienna said, patting him on the shoulder then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Great!" – Harry sighed. He was not thrilled to hear that. Spending time with his best friend Alamar was one of the greatest moments and one he was looking for this summer. It's not that he didn't have happy moments in the castle, oh no, he did. But it was the time when he was away from his crazy sisters.

"Well, we'll be together as I was saying." – Thant raised his voice to cancel out the noise Cassie and Xsi were making celebrating the postponement of their ceremony.

"So…what would we do?" – Saptienna asked.

"I thought taking the children out." – Thant replied.

"Where?"

"I don't know."

"How about the zoo?" – Moandor suggested with devious smile. "Maybe they'll feel at home there."

"What an excellent idea?" – Thant exclaimed jumping off his chair. "Go, and get ready."

"What!" – Both Harry and Saptienna exclaimed. They couldn't believe Thant was taking Moandor's advice seriously.

"The zoo, it is." – Thant said enthusiastically as he left the dinning hall.

Harry returned to his room to get rid of the clothes Saptienna had him put on and get into those he adored the so-called Muggle clothes. Thant had spent the last five years explaining him and his sisters everything about the wizards and the Necromancers. And although Harry already knew that he was a wizard since they first told him when he was four, there were still things that fascinated him.

The next year, Thant had brought in a private tutor to teach Xsi, Cassie and him in the craft of wizardry. Cassie, the brilliant prodigy as Moandor called her some times, was excellent with potions. She was born to make them, eyes closed. Xsi, the diligent, was formidable with charms and weather incantations. And then there was Harry. He apparently was just as good in charms as he was in potions, which was frustrating and was annoying his sisters a lot. He had natural talent, when left alone of course.

* * *

An hour later, Harry and his family were already at the Leaky Cauldron. They arrived with something strangely called Floo Powder. It was as Harry discovered the most unpleasant way to travel as they usually traveled with the castle's thestals for those that could see them, of course, which were only Thant and Saptienna. But it was always fun to fly in midair without seeing what you were riding. Harry was always pleased with it as his sisters were quite scared, each time. It was one of things that Harry coped better with than them. Thant had approached the fire place and explained everyone what to do.

"Now, this is called Floo Powder. It is very simple to use. You take a pinch and you throw it into the fire. Like this." – Thant had taken a pinch from the glittering powder and thrown it into the fire. The fire roared before turning to emerald green. "Then you step in," – Thant had stepped in, "And you shout clearly your destination, which in our case is the Leaky Cauldron. Understood?"

Yeah, everyone did. So Thant had let Xsi first. She stepped in, shouted 'Leaky Cauldron' and vanished. Encouraged, Cassie had stepped next, and then Saptienna and Harry had been next.

The sensation had been like being sucked down a giant drain. The spinning had been fast, the roaring deafening. Harry had tried to keep his eyes opened but the whirl of green flames made him feel sick. Then he had had the sensation as though cold hands had been slapping his face and then hopefully it all stopped as Harry felt hard on his knees on the stone cold floor of the Leaky Cauldron. Someone had helped him stood up. When he looked up, it was Cassie.

"Thanks." – He had said.

Lord Thant arrived last with a duster. After the dusting, they headed to a room upstairs so Saptienna and Thant could change into muggle clothes.

"Dear, have you taken muggle money with you?" – Saptienna asked as they entered the room.

"No, but I'll be going to Gringotts to take some." – Thant replied as he got into the muggle clothes. "You lot will stay here till I return." – And he went away.

"They have an exchange bureau there?" – Cassie asked regarding the wizard bank.

"Yes, sort of…" – Saptienna replied then added. "You'll see it next year."

Harry had been in London before. He was with Lady Synca and Alamar. They've went to the movies. Then they had gone to the Tower but this had its explanation. Lady Synca's castle was made mostly of towers and dungeons thus she fancied them a lot.

Thant returned shortly after with lots of money as though he was planning to buy half London. Thant's family was extremely rich. Thant had also accumulated substantial wealth on his own so now he was ridiculously rich. However, his wealth had nothing to do with his way of life. Thant had taught his children to be humble and respectful no matter how rich a person is. For as, he had said no matter how rich a man is if he does not have friends then he has nothing. Hopefully this had no influence on the behavior of his siblings.

So they headed to the zoo, which was not very far, at least according to Thant. They arrived there by three o'clock. The zoo was very crowded as it was a very sunny Sunday. They passed by a van selling ice creams and Thant bought all the largest and most chocolate ones except for Harry who took the largest vanilla one, which was his favorite.

The afternoon was great and still no disaster. Harry was prompt of making things happen occasionally as he still had not got the hold of his magic power. There was one time, which besides being very funny, had shown him how little control he had over his power. He had managed to transform his sisters into pigs with wings as they had, yet again, chased him throughout the castle. His parents weren't mad at him. Actually, they had to suppress hard the laughter as the situation had been very comic one.

It was a happy time for Harry. Harry was very careful to walk just a little away from Xsi and Cassie who were starting to get bored with the animals by teatime, and so not to fall back on their favorite hobby of chasing him around. They ate in the zoo restaurant. Harry had cherry pie, English tea with hot milk and again vanilla ice-cream.

* * *

After that they headed to the reptile house. It was cool and dark there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of snakes and lizards were slithering and crawling over bids of wood or stone. Of course, his sisters wanted to see the hugest and most dangerous snakes and lizards. Soon enough they found the biggest one in the house. It could have wrapped its body around the family crypt at least one and half times and shatter it to dust but for the moment it did not look in the mood. Actually, it was probably sleeping.

Xsi and Cassie stood against the glass hoping to see it move but it didn't. Xsi turned to Cassie. "Make it move, please."

"Do I look like a snake master to you?" – Cassie said.

"No, but you could try." – Xsi smiled.

"Yeah, right." – Cassie shrugged. "Make it move yourself." – And she strode off.

Xsi sighed and tried but the snake looked quite asleep so she moved away. Harry, on the other hand, approached the display. He looked intently at the snake. He imagined that it must be really tiresome having so much people disturbing you all day while drumming with fingers on the glass.

Suddenly the snake opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were at the same level as Harry's. And it winked. Harry stared stunned. Then he looked around quickly to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked too. But this wasn't true entirely. Thant had seen the sudden move of the snake and stared. He soon touched Saptienna on the shoulder and directed silently her gaze to Harry and the snake.

In the meantime, the snake made a move that clearly described annoyance.

"_It's like that all day."_ – Harry could have sworn of hearing the snake speaking to him.

"I know." – Harry muttered through the glass although he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."

"_Indeed."_ – The snake nodded.

"Where do you come from?" – Harry asked interested.

The snake simply jerked its head in the direction of a little sign on the wall that said – Dragon Anaconda – Amazon River.

"Was it nice there?"

The snake shook its head and hissed. _"I was held here in captivity, shortly after my birth."_

"Oh, I see so you do not remember your birth place." – The snake nodded again.

It was in this moment that Cassie and Xsi had spotted the odd behavior of the snake. They stared blankly but approached jealous of curiosity. And accidentally, Xsi pushed Harry aside as they were quite enthusiastic. Caught by surprise, he fell hard on the concrete floor. What happened next was so fast that no one saw how it happened – one second Xsi and Cassie were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had fallen into the tank of the snake with howls of surprise and were soaked with water.

Harry sitting up gasped, as the glass front of the snake tank had vanished. The great snake uncoiled itself very fast, slithering onto the flour. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.

The snake stopped by Harry and he distinctly heard it say or hiss – _"I'm grateful for your help. I am Prince Athreese Vires. I shall name you Dr'Anacond Master and all of my kind will help you at anytime. Amasson, here I come."_ – Then the snake swiftly slid past by him.

The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.

"But the glasses…" – He kept saying. "…where did the glasses go?"

Harry looked up at the keeper trying to understand why he was saying glasses instead of glass. He then noticed stunningly that all glasses in front of all tanks were also missing. And all reptiles were crawling or slithering out of the building. He also had the impression that subtle hissing voices were thanking him although he could have easily imagined them.

Thant and Saptienna had been watching since Vires started speaking with Harry but what had happened next was indeed a bit shocking. The ever cool Thant reacted quickly. He stunned the keeper and the few muggles still inside the building, then rearranged their memories. Thant replaced all the missing glasses. He took Harry by the hand while Saptienna took the girls'. They all exited the reptile house as fashionably and as quickly as possible.

The keeper of the reptile house even wished them "Merry Christmas." But this was a normal side effect of the memory charm when someone had to forget something as stunning as this or maybe it was because Thant had forced it a bit.

"Back to the castle." – Thant said.

"I think it'd be best if we disapparate, honey." – Saptienna suggested.

"I agree. Take Xsi and Cassie, I'll take Harry." – Thant agreed.

Ten minutes later, they appeared near their castle, as Thant had put numerous defense charms most of which preventing apparition inside the castle grounds. They quickly entered in. Saptienna took the girls to their rooms to change into dry clothes while Thant left Harry in the master's room.

Harry was a little confused. Actually he was very confused. He had expected his foster parents to be mad at him as he had used magic outside of the castle but instead they were mainly shocked and looking proud but for what reason Harry had no idea. And before Harry could begin to comprehend their behavior, Moandor busted in with his wheeled table full of all kind of delicacies. He placed them on a big table that appeared out of nowhere. He placed four silver chairs. Then he smiled at him big time and left the room. Few seconds later, he returned with some of the most precious jewelry of Thant's family along with many clothes. He put them on the master's bed and left again.

Now, Harry was even more confused and perplexed. 'What was going on?' Harry asked himself. The answer came soon after…

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes.** **Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	3. The Prophecy

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

**Book 1 – The Elixir of Life**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Prophecy**

The escape of the dragon anaconda marked Harry with the most unbelievable turn in his entire life he had yet to comprehend. . Shortly after Moandor had left him in the master's room with the family heirlooms, Lord Thant had come in. He had made Harry dress up with the official attire of Thant's family. He was as Thant had repeated a billion times the lord's son, the Prince of Blackshire. Harry had obeyed although he had had at least a dozen questions he was dying to ask at that moment starting with 'what's going on'. Then Thant dressed in the attire he used to appear on official meetings.

"Good, now you are ready." – Thant had said seeing him all dressed up.

"Ready for what?" – Harry had asked hoping this time for straight answer.

"You're ready to take your place in the world. Today for the first time, you have uncovered one of your extraordinary abilities." – Thant had replied with pride in his voice. Then he looked seriously at him and added. "But…do not get too overconfident of this achievement. You still have a long way to go. "

Harry had looked bemused at Thant. He had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. "I don't understand. What achievement?"

"You will learn soon enough." – Thant had answered. "Take your place here beside me."

Harry had obeyed and stood right next to Thant. Some time later, the door of the room had opened and Ladies Saptienna, Sephinroth and Ash had entered. They were followed by Xsi and Cassie. They were all dressed with the family's official attires.

"The day has come." – Thant had begun. "The day, the Necromancers were waiting for the past four hundred years; one of the many though but still one of the most important days in your life, Harry. Remember, our society rarely accepts in its ranks wizards or let alone muggles.

Four hundred years ago, the Necromancers lost their greatest leader – Lord Haart. Since this loss, we were never the same. We lost him in one of the biggest battles of all times. The balance of our society was lost and the Vampires and the wizards overwhelmed us. And ever since, we went into hiding as they were chasing us all over the world.

Eventually, we found ways to conceal our identities though it was not enough. The vampires could still find us. We established four kingdoms all governed by the Necromancers' High Council. Each kingdom had its own ruler until one by one they fell. Actually, only our domain remained. But we hid into the Blackshire Hills, which became taboo for all wizards. They never dared, ever since, to bother us here. Even the vampires are afraid to come. This, of course, does not impede them of launching attacks from time to time. I guess just to annoy us.

After, Lord Haart's death, a seer – Sandrile made a prophecy. He said: '**On the dying of the seventh month shall be born the one who will unite all Necromancers under the banner of Mortis and Gallean. The one shall not be of Necromancer's descent he will be of the living. A week before his eleventh birthday, he shall meet the heir of the Dr'Anacond and set him free. He will speak the Ancient tongues – the sacred language of the Elder Dragons, the spiritual language of the Dr'Anacond, and the mysterious tongue of the Elder Snakes, - the most powerful of the magical creatures. You will know him by the lightening scar on his forehead left by the breath of Death. **

**He will be fulfilling the prophecy of the living too: On the dying of the seventh month, shall be born the one with power to vanquish the Dark Lord. He shall have a power the Dark Lord knows not. His parents shall be those that have fought him trice and escaped while the Dark Lord shall mark him as equal. Neither shall live as long as the other is alive. **

**The one shall be granted the power of Mortis and Gallean, and shall be known as the Prince of the Necromancers, the lord of Blackshire.**'"

At this moment, Harry stood totally baffled and speechless. He was unable to speak for several minutes. This particular moment had been foretold nearly four hundred years ago. However, Harry had no idea what the implications would be. He never wanted to be the center of attention let alone the prince of all Necromancers. He had thought of his title more like of a ceremonial title than something real (after all they were living in the 20th century not in the Medieval Ages).

"What do…es thisss mean?" – Harry had asked stuttering after regaining his speech.

"It means, my dear boy, that you're the lord of all Necromancers. It was foretold four hundred years ago by the greatest seer of all times, a seer that has never been wrong. You have made the first step. Your parents were wizards and they have fought with the Dark Lord Voldemort trice and escaped."

"I still don't understand."

"You always wanted to know how your parents died and why. Well, now I can answer your questions as much as I can, of course. It is not because I'll be withholding information but because my knowledge is limited. Eleven years ago, Voldemort, the resident dark lord, was wrecking havoc and mayhem throughout the wizard world. Just a year before you're born, a seer of the living, a wizard seer made a prophecy proclaiming that one that will vanquish this dark lord will be born at the end of July. He will have a power the dark lord knows not. His parents would have fought him trice. And the dark lord himself shall mark him as equal, for neither can live as long as the other is alive. The Dark Lord chose you, Harry.

The lightening scar on your forehead is the result of the incomplete killing curse. So I assume he struck you with the death curse but the curse was reflected, and instead of killing you it hit him. And his power was broken. As far as I know your mother gave her life to protect yours.

However, all these events were foretold four hundred years ago by Sandrile. He foresaw that the recent prophecy shall be made by the living. And that you will release the heir of the Dr'Anacond from his prison a week before your eleventh birthday, which you did. It also means that in time, Gallean and Mortis shall grant you their power. And…"

"Who is Gallean and who Mortis?" – Harry interrupted.

"Gallean is said to be the husband of Mortis, the Necromancers' Goddess, and the Goddess of Death. It is also said that Gallean might be the God of the Elves."

"Dad, you mean of the house elves?" – Cassie asked.

"No, of all elves."

"But there are no other." – Xsi interjected.

"Yes, there are. But they have decided to hide just as much as we do. The house elves are their very distant cousins." – Saptienna cut in.

"And also, Harry, you have spoken the language of the Dr'Anacond." – Thant added.

"How do you know?" – Harry inquired.

"And the snakes thanked you too." – Saptienna also added.

"How do I know? Well, your mother and I speak parsletongue – the language of the snakes so we understood when they were thanking you. Now, we didn't understand what the Dr'Anacond told you but you were clearly speaking with him." – Thant patiently explained.

"But how did you know he is the heir of the Dr'Anacond if don't speak their language?"

"Ah, I don't know if you noticed I imagined you didn't." – Thant said. "The Dr'Anaconds are of the few that can use magic. The moment you released him, and after he passed by you, he did not slid off the reptile house. He vanished – he disappeared."

"I don't understand."

"He used magic to disappear."

"But if he can use magic why didn't he disappear before?" – Xsi asked.

"He didn't because he was trapped. It might have looked like a usual glass to you all but it wasn't. The Muggles had not clue. For many years, many were trying to free him none has ever succeeded. The Dr'Anacond Heir was trapped and held in his prison by powerful magic, one that can only be broken by the one who has the power and that one is Harry."

"What?" – Harry exclaimed. "What power – I don't have it."

"Harry, son, it was foretold four hundred years ago." – Saptienna cut in. "Sandrile foresaw that you shall be the one that will break the spell guarding the Heir of the Dr'Anacond."

"So it's something like the legend of Excalibur?" – Cassie inquired.

"Yes, something like it." – Thant replied.

"But I don't want to be the Prince of the Necromancers." – Harry then said.

"I imagine not." – Saptienna teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" – Harry heated up not knowing even he bothered.

"Well, you always give up."

"That's not true." – Harry objected.

"Good, you see you are coming back to your senses." – Saptienna said smiling. Harry did not answer because he finally got her ruse. She tricked him into heating up. She had a talent for this.

"But…" – Harry tried to object.

"Harry, in time, you will come to terms with this new reality. Sandrile foresaw rightly. It will happen one step at a time." – Thant cut his efforts off, all beaming of joy and pride. Ten years ago, he made the right choice.

"For now," – Saptienna interjected. "Let's enjoy this little feast."

"Alright." – Harry ceded, sighing deeply. He couldn't fight them. He never could.

Thant had seated him and his foster-sisters on the grand table with the silver chairs while Saptienna, Ash and Sephinroth were seated at another smaller table near the window that had appeared also out of thin air. Lord Thant was the one serving them all which was a bit awkward, as this was usually Moandor's job.

With time, Harry did come to terms with Sandrile's prophecy. But for now, he decided not to fight it, much. The feast was delicious but most of all he was happy. He now knew what had happened to his real parents though he did not know all the details. Why the Dark Lord chose him? This might be the question that probably would never be answered. What did his parents do for living? He had many questions like that in his mind but he knew Thant was telling the truth that his knowledge was limited. Maybe there was someone among the wizards that knew the answers and he intended to find him.

Harry now had new thoughts. He wanted to learn everything he could before going to school. He wanted to learn the Necromancer's way fully. Being a prince and not knowing their way was to say the least inappropriate. He had to know everything or as much an almost eleven old boy could learn. And Thant, of course, abided.

* * *

At the day of Xsi and Cassie's birthday, which were four days before Harry's, the council of the Necromancers arrived in the castle. Thant had hoped they would assist in the inauguration ceremony for Xsi and Cassie, which was to be a day before Harry's birthday. The council also wanted to personally welcome Harry into the Necromancer's community. This ceremony is usually done when a boy reaches the age of first maturity, as they call it. But the occasion now was different. It was to celebrate the fulfillment of the first step of the prophecy. Thant and Harry were to collect a special flower that the Necromancers call a forget-me-not-now. It's a rare flower that grows in the dark caves southeast of Blackshire hills.

Harry and Thant arrived at the caves by noon. Thant had brought two white torches.

"Come on, Nimbus. Take this one." – Thant said passing one torch to Harry.

"How does this flower look like?" – Harry asked while taking the torch.

"Its leaves are magenta and yellow but on the light of a white torch it glows." – Thant replied.

"Why does it glow?"

"I don't know but it does."

The light of the white torches was dancing on the walls creating ghostly images every time it passed lichens or coves. It was like they were in the underworld, a place totally different from the rest of the world. There were stalactites and stalagmites of all sizes and shapes. They were the result of the work of the underground rivers. And on the light of the torches those marvel creations were shining in all the colors of the spectrum.

Harry took off his gaze of the marvels and started looking down searching for the flowers. And what Thant had not told him that it was he who had to look for the flowers, alone. And soon, Harry noticed the absence of Thant. He was left alone. Fortunately this was not the first time so Harry was used to it, besides leaving in a dim and sometimes dark castle was now very helpful. His eyes got accustomed to the darkness quickly, as his torch neared the end of its life. Then Harry threw it away.

Harry continued slowly ahead feeling his way. And then after ten minutes, he noticed something growing on the cave floor. He bent down and picked it up. It was some kind of flower. But it was not what he was looking for. He dropped the plant and moved on.

After several hundred feet, the cave expanded to a large open space. Its ceiling was so high that Harry could not see it though he could clearly see lights gleaming like stars on the night sky. On the far end, Harry saw another marvel of nature – gems and crystals glimmering with a light of their own. And among them Harry saw the flowers he was looking for. As Harry approached the glimmering had turned into blinding light so intense that he had to close his eyes.

"Reaching those flowers is not as easy as it seemed." – Harry said to himself. "But I'm gonna take them."

Harry turned around thus facing the intense light with his back then started moving backwards till his eyes got used to the light. He then turned around, bent down and picked up several of the plants – magenta and yellow colored – the forget-me-not-now. He noticed how soft they were by touch and loved them on sight.

He then made his way back to the entrance of the cave. Thant was probably waiting for him there. And the way back was faster than the way in. Somehow he could see clearly his path as though he had left luminous tracks.

And Thant was indeed there. He was pleasantly surprised to see Harry come back so quickly with the flowers in his hand. The pride was obvious in his eyes.

"You're back?"

"Yes." – Harry replied.

"Good. Let's go back to the castle." – Thant said.

* * *

They arrived back in the castle just for the afternoon tea. Thant left Harry with his sisters and headed to the northeast tower to leave the flowers. Cassie and Xsi took Harry for as they said a surprise. Harry has learnt through personal experience that the surprises of his sisters were always unpleasant; after all they were the family's pranksters.

"Where are you taking me?" – Harry asked cautiously.

"Don't be hasty." – Xsi replied.

"You'll see." – Cassie said.

They have blinded his eyes so he could not have the possibility to see but Harry could clearly rely on his other senses. He sensed that they passed through at least four of the secret passages of the southwest tower, which meant that they were heading towards the playing hall – the place where Thant was holding most of his medieval collection of armament. But his sisters had something else in mind.

When they arrived near the hall they stopped. Cassie then made Harry spin around himself then took him by the hand. They walked for nearly twenty minutes. From the spinning Harry's head was turning so he had no idea where they were heading. Suddenly they stopped.

"So what now?" – Harry asked.

But there was no answer because Cassie and Xsi had left the room. Harry took off his blinder and saw that he was in his room.

"How do they do that?" – Harry pondered.

He then tried to guess what the purpose, the idea of their prank was but nothing came to mind. Then Harry saw a note on his bed that said: "Open the wardrobe." Harry pondered for a moment then approached slowly and carefully the wardrobe. He gently opened it. There was a light and a sound that almost deafened him.

"Surprise, Harry." – A familiar voice shouted.

Harry opened his eyes and saw a boy at his age laughing. He was wearing dark magenta cloak, black boots and green robes. This boy's name was Alamar Darkstone – Harry's best friend.

"Alamar, did you have to deafen me?" – Harry asked rubbing his ears.

"Nice to see you too."- Alamar said instead of answering.

"Yes, it is nice to see you too, my friend. When did you arrive?"

"About five minutes ago." – Alamar replied, and quickly added: "In your wardrobe, I mean."

"Ah, I see – my sisters." – Harry said suddenly struck by epiphany.

"Yes, devious ones they are." – Alamar confirmed.

"Yes very and always on my account." – Harry said.

"That's because we love you so much." – Xsi said while entering.

"Have someone chase you all night dressed like a wraith when you are five years old then ask them if they believe you how much you love them." – Harry retorted.

"Well, Harry, you are such an easy target." – Cassie said diplomatically.

"Well, I'll have you two one of these days." – Harry threatened.

"O, a challenge, Harry – terrifying." – Xsi said pretending to be scared.

"Oh, sod off." – Alamar said. "Or get in trouble."

"Come on, Xsi. Let's go before those two get us in trouble." – Cassie said mockingly.

Cassie and Xsi left leaving the two boys alone.

"One of these days, they'll find their match and then we'll see who is going to laugh last." – Harry said.

"Yes, this day would be very interesting." – Alamar agreed with a thoughtful smile.

"Let's talk about something that's not that depressing." – Harry proposed.

"Ok." – Alamar agreed.

"Are you here alone?"

"No, my mother is here too."

"How long are you going to stay?"

"Few days at least, as mom said." – Alamar replied. "Have to take part of the lousy ceremonies."

"Yeah, you're telling me…" – Harry trailed off. "What shall we do?"

"Skip them but I guess for now we could play. The whether outside is just splendid."

"Alright. Let's go." – Harry said happily.

* * *

The evening came quickly. Thant took Harry and Alamar with him to ready them for the ceremony, which was to be at midnight, while Saptienna took the girls. At midnight everyone was ready. They arrived at the northeast tower where the council of the Necromancers was.

Ladies Saptienna and Synca entered first, followed by Cassie, Xsi and Alamar. Harry and Thant entered last. Thant was wearing his battle robe, which was shining like a small sun, as it was made of scales of the long extinct Silver Dragon. Harry walked one step behind him, wearing the traditional family robes – scarlet red with silver stripes.

The room where the ceremony was held had two elevated platforms. On the highest sitting one were seated the Necromancers, and on the other Cassie, Xsi, Synca, Saptienna and Alamar.

The Necromancer's head of the council stood up. He came in the middle of the room holding a staff of bones with a glimmering crystal on the top.

"VEIL MORTIS."

All repeated after him. "VEIL MORTIS," then the Necromancer conjured a shelf with pots positioned in the four cardinal points. He waved at Thant who advanced and placed one forget-me-not-now northwards.

"On the day of the second moon, Mortis came forth."

Thant gestured Harry who advanced to the middle of the room.

"…and reached for four stars in the ocean of night."

Harry knelt. The Necromancer then placed four candles around him each on the cardinal points. Then he drew the sign of infinity between the points.

"I place the stars to bring balance on the Earth. I place infinity between them for creation and destruction."

The Necromancers then shouted in one voice: "For death and life, Mortis Veil."

"In infinity, the darkness is light. Outside it, the light is darkness."

The Necromancer with his staff depicted a scarlet red circle above Harry's head. Thant took out another flower and placed it westwards on the shelf of pots.

"Then came – Sandrile, the seer. He placed the circle of Mortis at the hills of Blackshire and said, "At the dying of the seventh month, shall be born the one that will unite all of the Necromancers under the banner of Mortis and Gallean."

Thant placed another flower this time southwards. The Necromancer depicted a golden circle and continued.

"The one shall not be of Necromancer's descent he will be of the living."

Thant gave the last flower to Harry who placed it eastwards.

"You will know him by the lightening scar on his forehead left by the breath of Death. "

Another scarlet circle appeared above Harry's head. Harry then stood up.

"He shall be friend of the creatures of the world ancient. And Mortis and Gallean shall bestow their power upon him. He shall be known to the Elder Snakes and Dragons as Dracon and to all Necromancers as Nimbus – Prince of the Undead."

The circles above Harry interlinked thus forming red golden ribbon of light. The ribbon took the form of a tiara that settled on Harry's head. All the Necromancers bowed to the ground saluting their prince, their master.

Harry looked a bit uncomfortable with all these people bowing to him but continued and without knowing said the right words.

"TREA AN VISTA NAVADIA AD NECROMENA!" – Harry said. "AD CELESTUS ET STELLIA!"

All Necromancers looked up surprised. Their Prince had spoken the words long forgotten, words he had never heard, yet he knew them. Thant looked at the ceremony Necromancer bewildered. He also did. It was also said by Sandrile (who had also given many clues as to who the one will be and how to recognize him), a year after the prophecy was made, that the one shall know the Ancient Words spoken between Gallean and Mortis in the elder days.

But Harry had not finished yet. "ANT'URIA NECROMENA, AT DOMINA NAT GEIA ET STELLIA – FEDU ELASTU'BE!"

"How is this possible?" – The Necromancer whispered.

"VEIL MORTIS AD VESTA GALLEAN!" – Harry shouted then added looking down at all Necromancers gathered. "RISE!"

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes.** **Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	4. The wand

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

**Book 1 – The Elixir of Life**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The wand**

Chilly cold laughter echoed, followed by intense green light, and then all went dark with the feeling of pain and terror. Harry woke up suddenly in his bed. His scar was prickling. He was still sweating from the terrible dream. He stood up, went to the bathroom, and stood before the mirror. But there was nothing than his reflection. He instinctively touched his scar but it was still the same. Harry sighed with relief.

On the way back to his bed he noticed the clock on the wall. It was now one minute past twelve. He stopped as he had just realized that he was now eleven – how time flies. With a smile, Harry climbed back in his bed and quickly fell asleep.

He woke up in the morning. The sun was shining brightly. He stood up and headed for the bathroom. He rinsed his face with the fresh cold water and brushed his teeth. Then while dressing up, he realized the first strange event. It was already eleven o'clock and Saptienna has not come to wake him. This was unusual, very unusual. Harry frowned. 'Hmm,' he thought, 'very strange.'

Harry exited his room. The corridor, which was usually dimly lit, was now completely dark. This was also unusual. Harry looked in both directions – there was no sound. Harry pondered on the possibilities of why this was but then shrugging, he headed to the kitchen, which was closer to his room. There was no reason to panic or make any kind of assumptions. Probably, there was a problem with the lighting. It was not the first time it had happened though once he had tried to lit it up using magic and the result was complete disaster as he had made a rather big hole in the wall, which Moandor spent fixing the whole day. Neither Moandor nor Thant had any idea what spell had Harry used to cause this.

Harry reached the kitchen, which was also dark. Harry could not feel any presence but this did not dampen his spirit. He reached for the refrigerator, took out some cereals and milk then reached for a bow. He poured the milk into the bow, put the cereals, grabbed a spoon, and headed to the terrace where it was much brighter.

But the absence of people was so noticeable. It made him frown and ask the same question all over again – where is everybody. Truth to be said, it smelled of the jokes of his sisters. His sisters – the inauguration ceremony but then he remembered that it was yesterday. Well, he did not participate in it nor did Alamar or Thant. It was an all girl/women ceremony no boys were allowed.

But he was grateful he had not to participate, because his ceremony was disturbing enough. Now that he had come to think of his, it was very odd – he, an eleven years old boy, had to unite all Necromancers and subsequently perhaps to rule them or whatever not to mention the other prophecy that required him to kill the dark lord. It was also a scary thought.

Harry looked around – nothing was moving like everything had come to a halt even time. He reached for the door of the terrace but it did not move. Harry frowned as he was trying to open it using the opening charm (the charm that required no wand to perform) but it did not work. It was becoming irritating. Fortunately he knew the alternative way of reaching his destination. There was a staircase outside so he had to pass by one of the secret routes that Moandor had shown him last year. He had to reach the living room and press the chandelier near the fireplace then a secret passage would reveal and lead him outside, near the staircase.

The way to the living room was also dark. He just reached the living room when there was a blinding light or maybe not so blinding as he had walked for twenty minutes in the dark so any light could seem blinding at first. As he came in there was a deafening sound and all lights went up.

* * *

"SURPRISE!"

Harry looked for the source of the deafening sound and saw his sisters, Alamar, Thant, Moandor, Saptienna and Synca, all gathered together and who were singing now "Happy Birthday to you..."

Harry had frozen in his steps overwhelmed. Just now he understood why everything was so quiet and why he was forced to come this way. They knew he would want to reach the terrace but as this way was blocked he had but one choice to pass by the living room. But Harry was not disappointed, actually he was pleasantly surprised.

Each year, his parents found different ways to surprise him but with the time he had come to anticipate their surprises. But today they managed to surprise him perhaps because they took a note from Xsi and Cassie's book.

They were all standing together with smiles on their faces. Harry now noticed that they were standing around something. Harry made a step towards them. Saptienna came first and hugged him.

"Happy birthday, Harry."

"Thanks." – Harry mumbled.

Thant came also and hugged him too, "Happy birthday, son." Then the rest moved out and Harry saw a big birthday, chocolate and ice-creamed, cake with eleven golden like candles.

"Come." – Saptienna said softly, leading him to the cake. "Make a wish, Harry," – she added.

Harry closed his eyes, made a wish and blew the candles. There was a round of applause. Thant then seated Harry on the table arranged with silver plates, candles and delicacies every boy could dream of.

Xsi came to him, hugged him, "Happy birthday, Harry," she said and gave him a small wrapped package. Harry thanked his sister and opened it. He gaped in surprise of her present – a book – **the Old Castles of Britain**. Harry was touched. Xsi knew that this would make him happy. He loved everything about old castles, as he had spent time in Synca's citadel and had developed an interest.

Then came Cassie, hugged him, wished him happy birthday and gave her present. Harry opened it. It was an instruction manual as how to make a real wraith chase someone, which made him smile then Lady Synca came. Her gift was also a book though the strangest book he had ever seen. It was old but well preserved. It had a lock on it where it read – Ancient Houses. Harry thanked her but asked. "How do you open it?"

"You have to say the password." – Synca replied.

"Which is?"

"Ethereal."

"Cool, thank you, lady Synca."

"You're welcome, Harry."

Alamar then came. His present was not a book but a watch. But it was not the usual watch. It was an odd one. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets moving around the edge.

"You'll need it," – Alamar said.

"Thanks, Alamar." – Harry said looking bemused at the watch. "But what does it show? How does it work?"

"I'll show you later." – Alamar smiled.

Moandor now approached Harry. "Happy birthday, Nimbus," – he croaked and handed him something that looked like a golden antenna. Harry took it in his hands and examined it with curiosity.

"Thank you, Moandor, but what is it?"

"Ah…" – Moandor smiled with delight. "When it starts to vibrate then someone around you is not telling the truth. But of course, in a place, with lots of little ones, could be a little, not so useful."

"Ah, you lost me." – Harry said confused.

"I mean it detects lies but let's say in a place like school, let's say it would be difficult, because children often lie about everything nevertheless it is useful."

"Ah, I get it."- Harry smiled. "Thank you!"

Harry eyed Moandor with curiosity. It was so unlike him. A lie detector, it was unusual but it was a present given with feeling, and Harry appreciated it.

Thant looked at Saptienna who nodded. It was time for their presents. Saptienna moved to Harry and gave him another book – a cooking book, and a green knitted sweater. Thant's present was the most stunning one so far. It was a ring, a silver ring. On the sides, it was with encrusted roses, holding a black stone. Harry looked at the stone and he could swear he had seen a rose inside it while the others could not.

"Put it on."- Thant said.

Harry put the ring. It was then when he had an odd sensation. The ring was cool but in the same instance warm. For a moment, he had sensed warmth like no other. He could not explain it although somehow he had the feeling he had felt this way before but it seemed like it was ages ago. A tear appeared in his eye.

Thant watched Harry intently. He clearly saw the tear in his eye that vanished shortly after it appeared and smiled with satisfaction. The gift was well placed.

"Now, comes the cutting of the cake." – Saptienna announced. Everyone cheered.

* * *

Just as Saptienna was cutting the cake, a gentle knock was heard on the window. Everyone turned around and saw three owls carrying letters. Moandor swiftly opened the window, letting the owls that deposited the letters and flew back through the opened window.

Thant took the letters and distributed them. There was one for Xsi, Cassie, Harry and Alamar. Harry was surprised – who would write him a letter. He had no relatives outside Blackshire or the castle that would write him. Yet there it was a letter, addressed so plainly that there could be no mistake:

_Mr. H. Potter_

_Living room_

_Solmyr Castle_

_Blackshire_

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. Turning over the letter, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms: a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

Harry broke the envelope open and read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards).**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of the necessary equipment and books.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely, **

**Minerva McGonagall,**

**Deputy Headmistress**

Thant slapped himself mentally, "Of course, Saptienna, we need to reply at once." Saptienna nodded in agreement, "I'll go to fetch Hiemis. You write down the answer for all of them," she said and left the room, the cutting knife still in her hand.

Saptienna returned with an old grey owl with cold blue eyes. Thant came back with four parchments, attached them on the leg of the owl and said, "Hogwarts, Deputy Headmistress, McGonagall," the owl left a little shriek and flew away.

"Harry." – Thant called.

Harry turned to him. Thant gestured him and his sisters to follow. They came into Thant's working office. It was an almost perfect rectangular room with dusty shelves, full of old books, rust shields on the wall above Thant's desk, a few portraits with dark wooden frames, and a few chairs whose color was difficult to determine, maybe once they were silver. Yellowish parchments, quills and ink bottles stood scattered on Thant's desk in such chaotic order that only Thant knew his way through.

* * *

Thant sat behind his desk while Harry, Cassie and Xsi sat on the chairs front of it. Thant looked Harry straight in the eyes and spoke.

"Harry as I have told you, your real parents were wizards. And every wizard's child attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." – Thant looked at his daughters and continued. "The school was founded a thousand years ago by the four, most powerful wizards and witches of the time – Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. They instituted four houses in their names. Each house has its own values. The Gryffindors are courageous and brave. The Slytherins are devious and cunning. The Hufflepuffs are truthful and diligent. And the Ravenclaws, well, they are the smart ones."

"In which one was you?" – Harry asked intrigued.

"I was in Slytherin."

"Aha, the devious one." – Harry chuckled. There was no surprise there.

"And Mom?" – Xsi asked.

"Saptienna, well, she was a Gryffindor."

That fact was an odd one for Harry and for his sisters.

"And Moandor?" – Cassie asked.

"Ah, well, he was in Hufflepuff." – Thant replied.

"And the Dark Lord?" – Harry couldn't resist asking.

"Well, as Professor Dumbledore told me…"

"The Headmaster?" – Xsi inquired.

"Yes, the headmaster." – Thant nodded. "So as he told me, the Dark Lord was in Slytherin."

"Well, that's one house I do not wish to be in." – Harry said firmly.

"Why not?" – Cassie inquired.

"Well, sis, it's perfectly understandable why." – Xsi answered instead.

"Well, yeah, it is but still." – Cassie agreed. "But it must be interesting."

"Yeah, it falls into your category." – Harry observed sarcastically. "Devious!"

"And his parents?" – Xsi turned to Thant. Harry looked also at Thant. He was indeed curious to know.

"They were in Gryffindor."

"Both?"

"Yes."

"How do you know that?" – Harry asked.

"Well, I had a little chat with Professor Dumbledore." – Thant answered. "Apparently, after their death, he wanted to place you with the only living relatives to your parents."

"You never mentioned this!" – Harry reproached him.

"No, I didn't for a good reason. They are Muggles. Your mother had a sister – a muggle that as I learnt subsequently hates everything related to magic and wizards." – Thant explained.

"Oh, well, good riddance." – Harry concluded though he would have liked to know them.

Thant was sure Harry did not mean it the way it sounded. He was sure that Harry would give anything to be able to speak to someone that knew his parents.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore knew your parents well so he's the one you can ask about them."

"I will." – Harry said. Cassie and Xsi exchanged looks and hugged their brother.

"Oh, Harry."

"But I won't be in Slytherin." – Harry said. Everyone laughed.

"Of course, not." – Cassie said. "But I will."

"No surprise there." – Xsi observed.

"And you?" – Harry turned to Xsi.

"I don't know." – Xsi shrugged. "I guess I'm the smart one so…"

"You?" – Cassie exclaimed.

"Well, I am." – Xsi pretended to be offended.

"You all are." – Thant concluded the banter.

"And Alamar would be in the losers track – Hufflepuff." – Cassie said.

"I heard that." – Alamar said while entering into Thant's office.

"I know. I was joking." – Cassie grinned.

"Alright, boys and girls, find yourselves an occupation." – Thant said. "Tomorrow, we go shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Yes, shopping." – Thant nodded. "We have a lot of things to buy. You're going to school after all. And you'll see your vaults at Gringotts."

"But Mom said we'll see them next year." – Cassie said.

"She did? Really?" – Thant exclaimed. "No, you're going to see them tomorrow."

"Cool!" – Xsi exclaimed.

"Now, you're free to go." – Thant said.

The four left, heading outside to play while Thant returned to the living room where Saptienna and Synca were already discussing the shopping tomorrow – women, Thant thought happily.

* * *

The next morning, all prepared for the trip to Diagon Alley. Thant took the pot with the Floo powder. Lady Synca, Saptienna and the girls went first, then Harry, Alamar and Thant. They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Inside was as usual dark and shabby. An old woman was in the corner drinking from a tiny glass of sherry. On the opposite corner, a man was smoking a long pipe; a little man in a top hat was talking to the bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. A pale young man with a turban on his head, his eyes twitching was sitting also in one of the corners drinking something probably very hot, given the vapors coming from the glass.

Thant was about to lead his family out the room when he stopped rooted on the spot. His eyes narrowed and red flames appeared in them.

"Dear, what is it?" – Saptienna was asking but she soon took his posture.

"What's going on?" – Cassie asked.

Lady Synca had joined her parents in the apprehensive stand. Thant looked inauspiciously around. His eyes fell on the young wizard with the turban on his head. Thant did not hold his gaze long on him but it was clear that Thant didn't like the wizard.

"Let's move." – He said hastily.

They walked into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but trash. He tapped the wall three times with his wand. The brick he touched quivered and wriggled. In the middle of the wall a small hole appeared which grew wilder and wilder till a second later they were all facing a large archway, which led onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome all," – Thant said, "to Diagon Alley."

The adults grinned at their children's amusement. They stepped through the archway. Harry heard something and turned over his shoulder only to see the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.

Thant quickly took them by the hand, heading for the ice-cream shop, which was the closest while his children admired the wonders of Diagon Alley.

Alamar, Harry, Xsi and Cassie wished that they had at least ten more eyes. Harry was turning his head in every direction trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people.

"Harry, look!" – Alamar exclaimed suddenly showing him a sign saying Eyelops Owl

Emporium -- Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Then there were several boys about their age, their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it.

"Look," – They heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus 2000, the fastest ever. "

There were shops selling everything – robes, telescopes, silver instruments, barrels stuck with bat spleens, eel's eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of moons and stars…

They arrived at the ice-cream shop. Thant sat the children on the tables outside while he went to buy them ice-creams. He then returned and sat down after distributing the creams.

"Dad, what happened in there?" – Xsi asked.

"There was a dark wizard in there." – Thant whispered.

Everyone looked up intrigued but also concerned.

"We're can't be sure, dear." – Saptienna interjected.

"Why?" – Cassie asked.

"We, Necromancers, are sensitive towards force threads of dark and light." – Synca explained, whispering. "We can sense exceptionally gifted wizards."

"And we can also sense those that are dark or light wizards." - Saptienna added. "So if there is a dark wizard around us, we will know."

"Yes, and Thant believes that there was a dark wizard in the pub." – Synca said.

"It's not a matter of belief – it is a fact." – Thant said firmly. "Though I think he works for one."

"You sure, dear?"

"Well, you can never be sure but I cleared sensed him." – Thant said then nodded more to himself than to the others. "He's definitely working for one and that one is strong. He has left a lasting imprint in the young one."

"You mean to say that he was possessed?" – Synca asked bewildered.

"Possibly but we can't be sure." – Thant nodded again. "And I'm not going approach someone just based on this undefined feeling. We'll talk about this no more. We have something else to do here."

"Then by all means, let's move to the bank." – Synca said.

* * *

They ate their ice-creams and headed to Gringotts. As they arrived in front of snowy white building that towered above the rest of the shop buildings they noticed standing beside its burnished bronze door, wearing uniforms of scarlet and gold…

"Yes, those are called Goblins." – Lady Synca said seeing their expressions, walking up the white steps. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry, with a swarthy clever face, a pointed beard, and as the boys noticed, very long fingers and feet. Now they faced a second door, silver this time, with words engraved upon it:

**Enter, stranger, but take heed of what awaits the sin of greed, for those who take, but do not, earn, must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors, a treasure that was never yours, thief, you have been warned, beware, of finding more than treasure there. **

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver door and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind long counters, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Thant took Harry and his sisters to a counter.

"Good morning," – Thant said to a free goblin. "We are here to make a withdrawal from Mr. Harry Potter's vault, as well as from Xsi and Cassie Solmyr's."

"You have the keys, sir?" – The goblin asked without looking.

"Yes, they are all here." – Thant replied, holding up three tiny golden keys.

The goblin examined the keys very closely then gazed a long time at Xsi, then at Cassie and lastly at Harry.

"They seem to be in order." – The goblin announced. "I will have someone to lead you to your vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin. They followed him toward one of the doors leading off the hall. Griphook held the door for them. Harry, who expected to see more doors, was due for a surprise. They were in a narrow stone passageway with lit torches. It slopped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came toward them. They climbed in and Cassie sat in Thant's lap to fit in. Thant had no desire to make two trips so they had to fit in.

At first they hurtled through a maze of twisting passages and Harry tried to remember the direction – left, right, right, left, left, left, middle fork, right, but it was impossible. The cart seemed to know where it was going, because Griphook was not steering.

Their eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but kept them wide open nevertheless. The cart plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites that grew from the floor to the ceiling.

The cart suddenly stopped beside a small door in the passage hall, and they all stood up leaning beside the wall. Griphook stood before them.

"Vault 673." – Griphook announced and added. "Key, please."

Thant handed him over the key. Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins, columns of silver, heaps of little bronze coins.

"All yours!" – Thant smiled.

Harry's heart leapt. It was incredible. He had a small fortune buried deep under London.

"The gold ones are called Galleons." – Thant said. "Seventeen silver sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine bronze Knuts to a Sickle…"

"Dad, we know." – Cassie interrupted.

"Right." – Thant plunged into the vault and grabbed a decent amount of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. Thant then turned to Griphook, "Vaults Seven hundred fourteen and sixteen, please."

They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air become colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. Soon they arrived.

"Vault 714." – Griphook announced, took the key Thant handed him and opened the vault. Xsi was sure to faint. The vault was full from the ceiling to the ground with gold, and here and there were mountains of silver and bronze. While Thant was taking the amount needed from the vault, Harry looked at the vault beside Xsi's. That vault, 713, had no lock, which looked strange. Harry turned to Griphook.

"Ar…excuse me."

"Yes," – Griphook said.

"This vault is different, it has no key. How do you open it? I mean if it has no key is it easy to open?" – Harry asked curiously.

Griphook eyed Harry then smiled. "This one is top security vault. If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tries to open it, they would be sucked through the door and trapped inside."

"How often do you check if someone's inside?"

"About once every ten years," – Griphook said with a rather nasty grin.

"I'm done." – Thant said.

Then they walked by the narrow passage till they reached vault 716 – Cassie's vault. The content in there was the same as in Xsi's. Thant quickly took another bag and filled it in then turned to Harry.

"Harry, come this way. Girls, stay here."

Harry followed Thant. They reached vault 720. Thant gave Griphook a silver key. Griphook inserted the key and turned it. Then Thant approached the vault and whispered something. The vault door opened with a cracking sound. Thant gestured Harry to come and peek. Harry looked and his jaw fell. The vault was full entirely of columns of Galleons.

"This is your vault, Harry, and when you become seventeen, it will be all yours. Until then, I'm its keeper. This also means that only I can open this vault."

"What?" – Harry gaped. "Could the goblins open it?"

"No, only I can. Right?" – Thant said turning to Griphook who nodded.

"What would happen if someone else tries to open it?" – Harry asked curious.

"You don't want to know." – Thant replied mysteriously. Griphook also agreed and his grin grew even nastier.

* * *

One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts.

"We'll go first to get your uniforms." – Thant said.

"Our what?" – Harry asked.

"Look at your lists." – Thant said.

They took out their letters and unfolded a second piece of paper they haven't noticed before, and read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

_First year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes must carry name tags_

**COURSE BOOKS**

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection by Quentin Trimble_

**OTHER EQUIPEMENT**

_Wand_

_Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set_

_Glass or crystal phials_

_Telescope set_

_Brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl, OR a cat OR a toad_

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEAR STUDENTS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS **

"Wow." – Harry exclaimed after examining his list.

"Tough, ah?" – Thant smiled. "Now, let's go for the uniform at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions."

They entered the shop. A squat witch smiled at them. She was dressed in mauve.

"Good day, Madam Malkin." – Thant greeted.

"Good day, sir." – Madam Malkin greeted, and then turned to Harry and the girls. "Hogwarts, dears? Got the lot here – another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a pale boy with pointed face stood on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin placed Harry first on a stool next to the boy while the girls stood nearby. She then slipped a long black robe over his head, and started to pin it to the right length.

Cassie and Xsi scanned with curiosity the boy who also looked at them. Cassie then winked at him and giggled with her sister. Harry looked at them and scolded. He never could understand girls.

"Hogwarts, too?" – The boy asked.

"Yes." – Harry replied.

"My father's next door buying my books and my mom's up the street looking at wands." – The boy said. He had a bored voice. "Then I'll drag them off to take at the racing brooms. I don't see why the first years can't have ones."

"Couldn't agree more." – Cassie said.

The boy looked at Cassie with interest then turned back to Harry.

"Have you got your own broom?"

"No." – Harry replied.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No, but my sisters do." – Harry replied motioning at Cassie and Xsi who only grinned.

"I also do. My father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say I agree." – The boy went on. "Know what house you're going to be in?"

"No." – Harry simply said.

"Well, its true no one really knows till they get there, but I know I'll be in Slytherin. All my family has been though I can't imagine being put in Hufflepuff; I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Here Harry did not reply but it did not seem that the boy was interested in an answer anyway.

"Where are your parents?" – The boy asked.

"Oh, my parents are outside. Being inside here gives them a headache." – Harry replied.

"Oh, I can understand that." – The boy said. "They are our kind, aren't they?"

"Meaning?" – Cassie shot silently suddenly looking murderously at the boy hopefully he did not hear her.

"They are." – Harry replied with pride in his voice.

"Good." – The boy smirked. "I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? Some of them haven't even heard about Hogwarts until they got the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your name anyway?"

Harry had to admit that there was something about this boy that he did not like at all but other than that he looked fine. Fortunately before he could answer the boy, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy stepped down from the stool.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts." – The boy said.

"Sure." – Harry said.

He winked at his sisters, and headed for the exit, however not before he saw the devious smiles on their face. They were up to something he could swear it. Thant was waiting patiently outside. He left Saptienna to wait for the girls and took off with Harry. As they walked, Harry wanted to ask him a question that burned him while they were buying his other equipment but decided on asking later.

* * *

"Now, what would you like a toad, a cat or an owl?"- Thant asked.

Harry pondered for a moment as they have stopped in front of the shop. "An owl," Harry replied.

"Very well, I shall take you one." – Thant said. "Stay here."

Thant entered into the shop and soon returned with snowy white owl. She was sleeping with her head under her wings.

"There you go." – Thant said and handed him the cage. "We'll name her later. Now, what's left?"

"A wand." – Harry said.

"A wand, well, Ollivander's – one of the best." – Thant said.

A wand, this was what Harry was looking forward to all day long.

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read: Ollivanders, Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single chair that Thant sat on to wait. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a strictly forbidden library. He looked at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon." – A soft voice said. Harry jumped, Thant didn't even move as though he had not heard anything at all.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello." – Harry said.

"Ah, yes," – The man said, "Yes, yes, I thought I might be seeing you, Mr. Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy made of willow, nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he could blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit scary.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. It was eleven inches, pliable, a little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it but it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr. Ollivander had come even closer, and he and Harry were almost nose to nose.

"And that's where…"

He touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say that I sold the wand that did it." – He said almost whispering. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches, yew. Powerful wand, very powerful but in the wrong hands…well if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…"

He shook his head and then to Harry's relief, Ollivander spotted Thant and froze in his place.

"Lord Solmyr," – He said with reverence in his voice. "Fourteen inches, elder with the most unusual core, horn string of the long extinct silver dragon, if I'm not mistaken?"

"No, you're not." – Thant smiled.

"Yes, yes, also very powerful but well…" – Mr. Ollivander said then turned back to Harry." Which is your wand hand?"

"I'm right handed." – Harry replied.

"Right, hold out your arm. That's it." – He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. "Every Ollivander wand has a core of powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of a dragon. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure was measuring on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"This will do." – He said and tape measure crumbled into a heap on the floor. "Right then Mr. Potter, try this one. Beachwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible, just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and waved it but Mr. Ollivander snatched it immediately out of his hand and handed him another.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Try it…"

Harry tried but Ollivander snatched that one too and gave him another.

"Ash and unicorn hair. Ten inches. Try it…

Harry tried and tried but the pile of wands was mounting higher and higher although Harry had no idea what Ollivander was expecting and looked at Thant but he remained silent. But the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder, now – yes, why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

* * *

Harry took the wand. He felt sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, and waved it. Usually, a wand would produce a stream of sparkles but once Harry touched the wand something totally unexpected happened. A golden fiery oriole appeared high above Harry's head. As it grew, the oriole turned into a wide circle like a portal and from it with a song, a song that fills with joy, appeared a fiery bird all in flames.

Ollivander and Thant gaped. It was hard to believe.

"The Sacred Phoenix!" – Thant exclaimed finally, stunned.

The flaming bird made a few circles then landed before Harry. The phoenix was as tall as Harry. It looked him straight into the eyes. It was very strange. Harry felt warmth like no other and in the same moment joy, happiness and strength. The Phoenix then reached Harry's shoulder and pinched him gently. Harry sensed a surge going straight down to his wand, which burst into flames. Harry's instinct was saying to let go off the wand but something deep in him told him to keep it firmly. A feather came out of the wand – a phoenix feather, which soon integrated itself into the phoenix while another flaming one took its place. The phoenix then took off with a single blow of its wings, and without any warning in a burst of flames vanished.

Thant and Ollivander were standing still rooted on the spot blinking in total bemusement. The appearance of the sacred phoenix was something extremely unusual and just as well improbably rare.

Ollivander cried, "This is indeed very curious and how curious…very curious…very…"

"Excuse me but what is curious?" – Harry asked bemused.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail resided in your wand gave another feather, just one other. It was curious that you were to be destined for that wand as its brother had given you that scar. "

Harry swallowed bitterly.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious how these things work. The wand chooses the wizard; remember…I think we must expect great things from you Mr. Potter… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things…terrible, yes, but great."

Harry shivered. However, after this statement, for the first time in his life, Harry remembered something more the dreams he had. He clearly saw the wand that killed his parents but now he saw something else – the hand that was holding it, then the whole figure – hooded.

"But then…" – Ollivander did not finish his sentence.

"I don't understand."

"Harry, the appearance of the Sacred Phoenix is extremely rare." – Thant informed.

"And it has not happened for nearly six centuries." – Ollivander added then continued. "No wand since that time has ever carried a feather of the Sacred One as power core. They are considered to give the wand a great power even greater than the one of the Silver Dragon. I think we can surely expect great things from you, Mr. Potter, very great and exceptional since you have the blessing of the Sacred Phoenix. This is very unusual."

Harry wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much but paid the seven golden Galleons for his wand, and Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

* * *

Thant then took Harry back to the ice-scream café, and there they waited for Saptienna and the girls. They appeared after an hour. Stunningly, Cassie and Xsi had almost the same type of wands as Harry. Saptienna told Thant of their wand acquirement. It was not as stunning as Harry's but still impressive.

Cassie had holly and dragon heartstrings, ten inches, flexible, and Xsi had willow and thunderbird feather, twelve inches, supple. Then Alamar and his mother came. Alamar had birch and strings of unicorn horn, nine-and-a-half inches, swishy. They all passed their wands looking at them.

"Time to go." – Saptienna announced.

"Oh!" – Cassie groaned.

"Now!" – Saptienna said. "Synca, Alamar, we'll see you on next weekend or…?"

"On September first, I'm afraid." – Synca replied. "We have to visit Alamar's grandfather Bish in Cornwall."

"Oh, alright then." – Saptienna said, hugged Lady Synca, and wished her good bye.

Thant did the same and then they headed back to the castle. Once they arrived, Thant made a hand signal to Saptienna. She understood and nodded. After leaving the girls and Harry, she headed for Thant's working office.

"Dear," – She said.

"Ah, my darling."

"What is it, dear?"

"Well nothing really."

"Come on." – Saptienna insisted.

"Well, it is our children and Harry." – Thant said but seeing Saptienna's expression elaborated. "Well, mostly Harry. He got a feather of the Sacred Phoenix who came in personally to grant him it and then Cassie and Xsi. Cassie with holly and dragon heartstrings, but not just any dragon – the golden dragon, there is only one to my knowledge left. I don't think that Ollivander even knows that part. And Xsi got willow and thunderbird feather. It is an unusual combination. It might seem like coincidence but I have the feeling it isn't. Also that young man who is serving the dark lord."

"We don't know whether he is serving a dark lord or not." – Saptienna objected.

"No, we don't but I'm rarely wrong." – Thant said sighing deeply.

"I know, dear. But maybe they are all destined for something great. And if you do feel uncomfortable, you could always speak to your brother – Lord Gelu." – Saptienna added softly.

"You're right I do feel uneasy with it. I'll call him tomorrow."

"Now, get some rest, dear. It was a long day."

"I will, dear. Thank you!"

"Always." – Saptienna said with love, kissed her husband and exited, leaving Thant along with his disturbed thoughts.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes.** **Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	5. Hogwarts Express

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

**Book 1 – The Elixir of Life**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Hogwarts Express**

August was a month that was nice and warm but mostly uneventful. Harry spent most of his time in the grounds of the castle playing with his sisters or with Thant practicing incantations, spells and charms. He also spent time in his bedroom reading the new books for his first year at Hogwarts. He had a particular interest in charms, potions and history. The other subjects also were interesting but not as much, at least not for him, while Xsi found transfiguration to be fascinating – the mere idea of being able to transfigure oneself into an animal or an object into something else was extraordinarily cool. Cassie, on the other hand, had more interest in Defense against the Dark Arts (or merely the Dark Arts) and Fantastic Beasts.

During this month there was one more revelation that Thant made to Harry and the girls. It seemed that Moandor was not the only servant in the castle though Thant preferred not to say servant but merely employee. There were house elves working in the castle. Harry wanted to know who so Thant summoned the one that has taken care all the time of Harry's room.

"Princess." – Thant called.

With a loud crack, a tiny figure appeared. It had large bat-like ears and blue eyes shining like distant stars in the night sky. The little creature bowed so low that its nose touched the carpet.

Harry looked at her with curiosity. She was wearing a nice and clean silk dress – like a real princess. It was hard to believe that he has never seen her.

"Lord Nimbus." – Princess said in a high-pitched voice.

"Hi and call me Harry." – Harry said. He had not come to terms of being called a lord yet and truthfully he did not want to.

"Yes, Lord Harry." – The house-elf said.

"Just Harry." – Harry insisted.

"Yes, Harry." – Princess said it correctly this time.

"Now, Harry." – Thant said. "House elves as you know have a magic of their own. She can come to you no matter where you are. The actual defenses around magic places usually can't stop them as they are made against wizards only."

"Cool." – Harry exclaimed.

"And Necromancers too." – Saptienna added.

"Dad, er, are they paid?" – Cassie asked eyeing Thant.

"Usually, house elves are not paid. They've been enslaved for a long time by the wizards and with time they have come to terms that a house elf should not be paid for his services. A house elf serves one family for eternity unless it has been released."

"How?" – Xsi asked with growing disgust.

"Well, if you give an elf a cloth." – Thant replied.

"So is Princess being paid?" – Harry repeated Cassie's question.

"Yes, she is and all her brothers and sisters that are working for me and the rest of the Necromancers. We have a different view about these things." – Thant said.

"So who has taken care of us?" – Xsi asked with curiosity.

"You two need not someone to take care of you." – Saptienna replied instead. "You were always very independent."

"But two of the elves volunteered." – Thant inserted.

"And it came to be a disaster." – Princess added with a grin.

"How so?" – Harry asked curious.

"Well, the two are very, how to say, crazy even for house elves. They like to cause trouble so they have helped Ladies Cassie and Xsi in their mischievous adventures." – Princess replied.

"That's not true. We came up with all ideas on our own." – Cassie objected.

"Well, not entirely." – Xsi reminded.

"Well, yes, but mostly…"

"Well, you see Harry." – Princess said seeing Harry's confusion. "They left some manuals, let's call them, near the ladies so it was logical that at some point they'd become interested."

"And as I was the most likable and vulnerable target…" – Harry reasoned and everybody laughed.

"Well, sorry, Harry, little brother but you are." – Cassie said with an innocent smile on her face.

"So who were those two?" – Harry asked, a whirl of feelings building inside him like a storm.

"Oh, well they are on vacation right now." – Thant said quickly seeing Harry's thoughtful expression.

"But you said that they could be called." – Harry insisted.

"Well, yes they could but…" – Thant said.

"But seeing Master Harry's wishful look of vengeance, it'd be best not to." – Princess finished Thant's sentence.

This time even Harry laughed. He did not want vengeance but he certainly wanted to thank these two for insinuating his sisters into the prankster's business.

"I'll tell you their names later." – Saptienna said to the girls.

"It's not fair." – Harry protested. "They can learn about Princess but I can't about theirs."

"Well, yes, Harry but Princess has not helped your sisters in that way." – Saptienna replied.

"Everybody calm down." – Thant said. "They may have laid the path but the girls have walked through the door alone with no one's help so there is no real point at pointing the finger at the house elves. That's the end of this discussion."

"But…" – Harry protested.

"It's the end." – Thant concluded raising slightly his voice thus Harry gave up.

* * *

August passed quickly and the first day of school approached at last. The day before first of September, Thant gathered the children in the main hall. He gave them their tickets for as he called it Hogwarts Express, which leaves London from the strangely numbered platform 93/4 at King's Cross station. Xsi, logically, asked why and Thant gave the stunning answer.

"Tomorrow, you three will go to London alone. You will reach the platform on your own. You always said that you are no longer babies that you're independent – now is the time to prove it."

"But…" – Cassie tried to argue.

"No buts." – Saptienna intervened. "You'll go alone. It's time to grow up like you always professed you already have.

"Why do you have to include me into this?" – Harry asked. "I haven't said anything of the kind."

Thant smiled. "Indeed but not in so many words. Don't you worry! It's a tradition in this family. Saptienna and I have done it, and Alamar will be doing it too so you won't be alone."

Harry sighed in defeat. He saw that Thant was serious but it seemed that his brave sisters were not very happy and it was good to see them beaten for once. Harry thought it should not be that difficult although he had no idea how they would reach the station with this entire luggage.

"Also, I do not want you to use the magic you have learnt here in school." – Thant said.

"Why not?" – Xsi inquired.

"Well, it'd be because some of it would be real Necromancer's magic and we'd like to remain hidden." – Thant replied diplomatically. "All the spells that you have learnt to do without wand would fall into this category. Oh, and Harry, the one you mastered yesterday too."

"Okay." – Harry said. Thant had taught him how to transform his wand into a staff, which was usually very hard to do anyway. But Harry learnt it pretty quickly.

"Now go to bed. Tomorrow, I'll leave you at the Leaky Cauldron from where you'll make your way to the station." – Thant said.

"Come on, girls to bed." – Saptienna stood up gesturing the girls.

The girls followed their mother. Harry wished good night to Thant and headed to his room where he had already packed. He only had to put his owl into its cage.

"Come on Hedwig." – Harry called.

He had called it Hedwig, as he discovered the name inside one of his new books. The owl flew inside not before she pecked him gently on the hand as a sign of affection. Harry gave her a pat on the head and headed to the bathroom. After washing and brushing his teeth, he lay down on his bed, put his glasses away and fell quickly asleep.

It felt like ten minutes of sleep when Thant woke him up. He opened the curtains letting the morning sunrays inside the room.

"Good morning, Nimbus." – Thant greeted.

"Good morning." – Harry yawned. "What time is it?"

"It's eight o'clock."

"Why so early? When is the train leaving?"

"The train's leaving King's Cross at eleven o'clock sharp so you don't to be late."

"Is it that far from the Leaky Cauldron?"

"No but by the time you're ready to leave time could come short and the train waits for no one." – Thant answered. "Now go and get ready. I'll take your trunk to the hall."

Harry got ready then headed to the kitchen where his breakfast was already served. There was no sign of his sisters yet, which was usually unusual, as they always were there before him although he always got up first. He shrugged, ate his breakfast and went to the library where Thant was holding a suiting number of books and maps. He soon found a map of London and located the Leaky Cauldron then he researched how to reach King's Cross. Few minutes later satisfied with the result he went to the living room and patiently waited for everyone else to get finally ready because he was really nervous and couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts.

It was not before half past nine when everyone was finally ready. Thant had sent the trunks already to the Cauldron.

"Well, have a good year children." – Saptienna wished and hugged them one by one.

With the Floo powder they arrived at the Cauldron, which as Harry reminded himself was one of the most unpleasant ways to travel. He took his trunk and waited for Cassie and Xsi who Thant was cleaning up from the dust.

"Good, you are all ready. Have a good term and don't forget to write." – Thant wished.

"Thanks Dad." – Cassie, Xsi and Harry replied.

* * *

Harry led the girls out. They reached the underground and took the subway. They arrived at King's Cross at half past ten. Harry found some trolleys where they put their trunks and started looking for platform 93/4. But soon Harry realized that Thant had obviously forgotten to tell them how exactly to reach it as they were standing between platforms 9 and 10. There was no sign of their platform.

"Well, we have a problem." – Cassie remarked.

"Obviously." – Harry agreed.

"So what now?"- Xsi asked.

"Well, we continue to walk until we find someone that does know how." – Cassie said.

"And if we don't?" – Xsi asked skeptically.

"Then we go back home." – Cassie replied.

Just before Harry could say a word, a group of people passed behind them and he distinctly heard.

" – always packed with Muggles, of course – "

Harry and the girls swiftly turned around. They saw a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with red, flaming hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like theirs.

"This way." – Harry said following the group till they stopped. Harry, Cassie and Xsi were now all ears for what the group was saying.

"What's the platform's number?" – The plumped woman asked.

"Nine and three quarters." – A small girl, also red-haired, piped, who was holding her hand. "Mom, can't I go too…"

"You're not old enough, Ginny. Now Percy, you go first."

The oldest boy in the group marched towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. But just as reached it, a large crowd of people came before him and by the time they cleared, the boy had vanished. Harry and the girls looked at each other baffled.

"Fred, you're next." – The plump woman said.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George." – The boy said. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself a mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I'm Fred." – The boy said, and he went off. His twin called after him to make haste, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone – but how?

Harry moved closer and turned to the plump woman. "Excuse me."

"Hello, dears." – She said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new too."

She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose.

"Yes, the thing is that we don't know how to…"

"How to get onto the platform? – She asked kindly, and Harry nodded. "Not to worry, dears." – She said. "All you have to do to reach is to walk between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, pass before Ron."

"Okay. Cassie, Xsi, come on." – Harry called.

"You first, Nimbus." – Cassie said.

"Alright."

"How gallant is he, isn't he Cassie?" – Xsi said.

"Indeed, very brave." – Cassie confirmed dramatically.

Harry ignored them and started pushing his trolley toward the barrier that looked quite solid. Harry walked more quickly. He had just the idea that he would be smashing right into that barrier and then he'll be the laugh stock of his sisters – leaning forward on his cart, he broke into heavy run – the barrier drew nearer and nearer – he closed his eyes ready for the crash – but he didn't – he kept on running.

As he opened his eyes, he saw he was standing on a platform, packed with people, next to a scarlet red steam engine. A sign overhead said "Hogwarts Express, Eleven O'clock". Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron gateway where the barrier had been, with the words – Platform Nine and Three Quarters on it. And a second later his sisters joined him.

"Cool." – Cassie exclaimed obviously she had enjoyed the running for the crashing part at the barrier.

The first four carriages were full so Harry and the girls pushed their trolleys down the platform looking for empty seats. They passed by a round-faced boy who was just saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad, again."

"Oh, Neville." – They heard the old woman say.

They continued on their way down the platform and found an empty compartment near the end of the train. Harry first took the owls inside and then returned for the trunks.

"You know you could help me with those, I'm not superman." – Harry said turning to the girls.

"Nimbus, you're a boy and we're girls. Those heavy trunks aren't for our delicate hands." – Cassie protested.

Harry snorted and tried to lift first Cassie's trunk up the steps but failed.

"Want a hand with those?" – It was one of the red-haired twins he'd seen passing through the barrier.

"Yes, please." – Harry replied relieved.

"Oy, Fred, c'mere and help!"

With the help of the twins, Harry managed to put the trunks in a corner of the compartment.

"Thanks!" – Cassie said while Harry looked exhausted. He pushed his hair away.

"What's that?" – One of the twins said suddenly when spotted the lightning scar.

"Blimey." – The other twin said. "Are you?"

"He is." – The first twin said. "Aren't you?"

Harry looked bemused for a moment. "Who?"

"Harry Potter." – The twins chorused.

"Oh, him. He is." – Xsi answered instead of Harry.

The two twins gazed at Harry who felt himself turning red. Then a voice came through the window, "Fred? George? Are you there?

"Coming Mom." – They said then looked at the girls who obviously giggled, took another pick at Harry and hopped off the train.

"What?" – Harry asked bellicosely.

"Nothing, Nimbus." – Cassie replied, trying not to burst into laughter.

Harry sat near to the window where he was half-hidden so he could watch the red-haired family. He just heard the plump woman say.

"Now, Percy, have a good year, dear and don't forget to send me an owl."

She kissed Percy on the cheek who then he left, and then she turned to the twins.

"Now, you two – this year, try to behave. If I get one more owl telling me – you've blown up a toilet or…"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet." – One of the twins sounded offended.

"Great idea though, thanks, Mom." – The other twin said excited by the idea.

"It's not funny, and look after Ron."

"Don't worry, Mom. Ickles Ronnie is safe with us."

"Shut up." – Ron said though he was almost as twice as tall as the twins.

"Hey. Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"

"You remember the black haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"No, who?"

"Harry Potter."

"Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him…" – The little girl squealed.

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at the zoo. Is he really? Fred, how do you know?"

"Asked him – saw the lightning scar."

"Poor dear – no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get to the platform."

"Well, he was not alone." – Ginny suddenly remarked. "He was with two girls."

"Probably just as alone as him. Poor children."

At this remark Harry laughed quietly looking at Cassie and Xsi who were silently listening to the conversation outside. They looked back at him with mischief in their eyes.

A whistle sounded and muffled the rest of the conversation.

"Hurry up." – Their mother said. The boys climbed onto the train and bent over the window to receive a kiss by their mother when their younger sister began to cry.

"Don't worry Ginny, we'll send you load of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat too."

"George."

"Only joking, Mom."

The train began to move. Harry watched the girl and the mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window.

* * *

The door of the compartment opened and the youngest red-haired boy entered.

"Is the seat free?" – The boy asked pointing at the seat opposite Harry's. "Everywhere else is full."

"Please." – Harry said nodding.

The boy sat down, looked at Harry, but quickly looked away as though he had not intended to look. Then his look fell on Cassie and Xsi. It was as though he had just noticed them. He started to turn red. The girls looked at him with curiosity but said nothing.

"Hey, Ron." – The twins were back.

"Listen we're going down the middle of the train. Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula."

"Right."- Ron mumbled.

"Harry," – The other twin spoke. "Did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is our brother Ron."

"And you are?" – George asked turning to the girls.

"This is Cassie and Xsi." – Harry answered instead.

"Friends of yours?" – Fred inquired.

"No, sisters." – Cassie replied giggling already.

"Sisters?" – George repeated baffled.

"Yes, they are." – Harry confirmed slightly amused.

Fred and George looked at each other obviously confused, which of course only increased Cassie's laughter and soon was joined by her sister. Ron also looked strangely at the girls.

"Alright then see you later." – Fred said and exited the compartment with his brother.

"Bye." – Harry, Cassie, Xsi and Ron said.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" – Ron blurted out.

Harry nodded.

"Oh, well, I though it might be one of their jokes." – Ron said and added pointing at Harry's head. "Do you have the scar?"

Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared.

"So this is where You-Know-Who…"

"Yes but I don't remember much." – Harry quickly lied for he knew.

"Wow." – Ron said then looked away as though he realized he had done something wrong then turned to Cassie. "Are you really his sisters?"

"Yes." – Cassie replied.

"Actually, foster sisters." – Harry corrected. "Would have been great to grow up with three brothers though…"

"Five." – Ron corrected him too, looking for some reason gloomy. "I'm the sixth of our family going to Hogwarts. I've go to live up to the family name. Charlie was a Quidditch captain and Bill head boy. Now Percy's the prefect. Fred and George, they mess around a lot but do get good marks. So everyone expects me to do as well as and even better than the others but if I do, won't be a big deal, they have done it first. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand and Percy's old rat – Scabbers."

Ron reached inside his pocket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep. In this moment, Cassie looked sternly at the rat. Xsi also acted this way.

"What is it?" – Harry asked suddenly noticing their behavior.

"Nothing." – Cassie replied trying to sound calm but Harry clearly saw she wasn't. She pointed outside and left the compartment.

"Excuse me, Ron." – Harry said and went outside. "What is it?'

"That rat." – Cassie replied.

"You're afraid?" – Harry asked amused.

"No." – Cassie replied bellicosely. "There's something wrong with it."

"What do you mean? It looks perfectly fine besides being asleep."

"No, it's not that." – Cassie replied looking slightly pale, which worried Harry. "I don't know what it is exactly but this rat is giving me the shivers."

Harry looked at Cassie and realized that she's been serious.

"Okay, let's find you another compartment." – Harry said concerned.

"Thank you, Nimbus." – Cassie said with gratitude.

Harry moved across the compartments and returned after a while.

"I found you a place. Come."

"Wait – Xsi too."

"Oh, okay." – Harry peeked inside the compartment and said. "Xsi, come on."

Later Harry returned back to the compartment. Ron looked at him questioningly wondering what he had done wrong.

"It's not you." – Harry calmed him. "They're dead afraid of rats. It's nothing personal."

"Oh, okay, I could have put him back in my pocket. They could have said something."

"Well, they are a little shy and very sensitive." – Harry explained though they were not at all shy but for some reason he did not want to voice the real reason.

"Well, anyway, Scabbers is kind of useless. He sleeps all the time. Percy got an owl for being a prefect, but they couldn't aff… I mean I got Scabbers." – Ron's ears went pink as though he had said too much but Harry did not think being poor is something bad although his family and Thant's were rich. So Harry told him as much as he deemed necessary like being chased by his sisters, the scary but gentle steward Moandor (omitting only the part of the Sandrile's prophecy), and this seemed to cheer up Ron, after all their lives seemed not so different though Ron did not live in a castle.

"So I still don't know much about my parents or Voldemort and…"

Ron gaped. "You said You-Know-Who's name." – Ron was shocked and impressed.

"Well, Thant says it is ridiculous to call someone like this, I happen to agree with him but not because I'm brave or something. So you see I have lots to learn. I might even be the worse in the class." – Although, Harry did not believe it either but he thought it might cheer Ron further up.

"Oh, don't worry, you won't be. There are a lot of people some even come from muggle families but they learn pretty quickly."

While they were talking the train had past by fields full of cows and sheep. They stayed quiet for a time as the fields and lanes slowly faded in the distance.

* * *

Around half past twelve, there was a clattering outside, and a smiling, dimpled woman, slid back their door saying, "Anything off the cart dears?"

Ron, turning red, muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry on the other hand was rather hungry. The woman had Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, which represented all his favorite things to eat (not that they had any nutrition value but still).

Ron stared as Harry dropped the lot on the seat while he had taken out the lumpy package containing four sandwiches. "She always forgets that I don't like corned beef."

Harry looked at him for a moment then said. "Come on; swap it for one of these."

"You don't want one of these."

Ron tried to protest but Harry insisted. "Come on."

And Ron took it. Harry, actually, enjoyed sharing. He was never selfish, one of the things that made Saptienna and Thant very proud.

Ron unwrapped a frog. The chocolate frog jumped out of his hands and off the open window. Ron then took out the card that was inside and snorted. "Not Morgana, again," but seeing Harry's expression explained. "You see they contain cards of famous wizards and witches. I've got about a hundred of them. I'm only missing Agrippa and Ptolemy."

Harry took his card and looked at it. It was Dumbledore. He wore half-mooned glasses, had a long crooked nose, and a flowing silver hair, beard and moustache. So this was Dumbledore. Harry looked at the back where he read:

_Albus Dumbledore – Currently Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for defeating the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945; for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon blood, and his work in alchemy with his partner Nicholas Flamel._

Harry looked at front part of the card but Dumbledore was gone. He already knew that wizards in photos tend to move or disappear from time to time so he wasn't that surprised to see Dumbledore gone but he soon returned and gave him a little smile. Harry then turned his attention to the beans.

"You want to be careful with those." – Ron warned. "They mean it – every flavor beans – you can get the ordinary – chocolate and strawberry but you could get also spinach, liver and George mentioned once booger one."

"I know!" – Harry said joyfully and took a golden-brown one. "Yaks, ear wax.

The country side now flying past the windows was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers and dark green hills.

There was gentle knock on the door and the round-faced boy Harry had passed on the platform came in. He was all in tears.

"Sorry," – He said. "But have you seen a toad at all? It keeps running away."

"Don't worry, it'll turn up." – Harry reassured.

"Hope so." – The boy said miserably and left.

"Don't know why he's bothered." – Ron said." If I had a toad I'd lose it the moment I could but given that I have Scabbers I shouldn't be talking."

Ron took the rat again. Harry looked at it closely. It was still asleep but Harry noticed that it was missing a toe.

"I tried once to turn him yellow but it didn't work. I could show you, if you want…"

"Sure."

Ron rummaged through his trunk and found battered-looking wand with the unicorn hair nearly poking out. He was about to perform the spell when the door of the compartment opened again. The round-faced boy was back but he was not alone. He was with a girl already dressed with her new Hogwart's robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" – The girl asked her voice was rather bossy kind of voice. She had lots of brown bushy hair and large front teeth. "Neville's lost one."

"No, we haven't." – Harry replied.

"Oh, you're doing magic?" – The girl asked excited seeing Ron's wand. "Let's see."

Ron cleared up his throat – "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." – He waved his wand but nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" – The girl said. "Well, it's not very good is it? I've tried a few simple spells and they all worked perfectly fine. My parents are all muggles so I got really excited when I received my letter. I mean Hogwarts is a famous school and I've learnt everything about it and all of our books by heart, of course. By the way, I'm Hermione Granger and you are?" – She had said all that very quickly that's why Harry and Ron looked at her a bit bewildered.

"I'm Ron Weasley." – Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter." – Harry said.

"Really? I've read everything about you. You're in Modern Magical History and The rise and fall of the darks arts, and the great wizarding events of the 20th century; I got a few extra books."

"Wow." – Harry exclaimed. It was shocking to know how much everyone knew about him.

"Goodness, you didn't know? I'd have found everything, if it was me." – Hermione said. "Do you know in which house you'd be? I hope I'm in Gryffindor. That's Dumbledore's house but I guess it wouldn't be that bad in Ravenclaw. I've done a bit of research. Well, anyway, we've better look for Neville's toad. You've better change into robes, we'll be arriving soon. See you." – And she left with the toadless boy.

"I hope I'm not in the same house with her. Fred and George gave me this stupid spell to make fun of me, again." - Ron said while throwing his wand back into his trunk.

"Have all your brothers been in the same house?"

"Yeah, Gryffindor. And logically, everyone expects me to be there too. Now that Charlie and Bill's left."

"Where do you go after school?"

"Well, Charlie is in Romania studying dragons and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts." – Ron explained. "Did you hear someone broke into Gringotts trying to rob a high security vault?"

Harry gaped. "Really? What happened?"

"Nothing and that's the big news. They haven't been caught but they haven't taken anything either and that's why it's weird. Dad says that it must be the work of a dark wizard to get round Gringotts. So everyone's scared because it might be You-Know-Who behind it."

Harry got silent for a moment. He remembered vault 713 and Griphook who told him it was top security. He was just to tell Ron about it when the compartment door slid open again but it was not Neville or Hermione Granger.

* * *

Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was now looking at Harry with a lot more interest he'd shown in the shop.

"So is it true? Everyone's saying this is Harry Potter's compartment. So it is you?"

"Yes, I'm."- Harry replied simply. He looked at the other boys that were thickset and looked extremely mean.

"Oh, those are Crabbe and Goyle." – The pale boy said carelessly. "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you." – Harry said. "Again."

Ron on the other hand had let a slight cough, which might have been a way to hide a snigger. Draco looked at him and said sharply.

"You find my name funny but you need not tell me yours. My father told me all Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children they can afford." – Then turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than the others, Potter. You wouldn't want go making friends with the wrong ones. I can help you there."

He held out his hand expecting Harry to shake it but Harry didn't. He did not like the boy's tone this time.

"I think I can tell who the wrong ones are for me, thanks mate."

Only a pale fringe appeared on Draco's cheeks. "I would be careful if I were you, Potter. If you're not a bit politer you might end up the same way your parents did. They also didn't know what's best for them. You hang out around with the likes of Weasleys and it'll rub off on you."

Both Harry and Ron stood up.

"Say that again." – Ron flared up.

"Oh what, you're going to fight us?" – Draco sneered.

"Or you could leave now." – Harry said, eyes sparkling not minding the fact that Crabbe and Goyle were bigger than Ron and him but hopefully the door of the compartment had slid open and Harry's smile grew wide given who had just entered.

"Really?" – Draco repeated mockingly.

"Yes, really." – A deeper voice said behind Draco and his two gorilla friends.

Draco swiftly turned around and faced Alamar, Harry's best friend. Alamar was a bit shorter than Harry but thickset, broad-shouldered and looked twice as mean as Crabbe and Goyle.

"And who are you?" – Draco shot.

"I'm Alamar Darkstone." – Alamar replied. "But you need not tell me who you are. Mom always says that all Malfoys have silver hairs, peacockery in large stocks, and more money than they deserve as well as very small brains."

This time Draco did turn red.

"Oh, and for the record Malfoy, my family is way older than yours therefore I'm more a wizard than you can ever hope to be. Oh and Harry's as well. So if I were you, I'd watch my tongue or you can end up just as your father's master – down the drain. Now get lost or I'll help you." – Alamar said those last words with fiery eyes and adamant tone that accepts no contradiction.

Draco turned tail and got off the compartment as quickly as possible, Crabbe and Goyle ever on his heels.

"Hey Harry." – Alamar said this time more calmly.

"Hey Alamar, I was wondering where you were. Didn't see you on the platform not that I had a lot of time." – Harry admitted.

"When did you get here?"

"Half past ten."

"Oh, that's why. I came about half past nine."

"Oh, Alamar, this is Ron Weasley." – Harry introduced Ron. Alamar turned to Ron and held out his hand.

"Hello, nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." – Ron took his hand and shook it. He was to say the least impressed with Alamar's performance.

"Oh, Harry, we better get dressed, we're almost there." – Alamar said.

A voice echoed in the train, "We'll be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken separately to the school."

The train slowed down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cool night. He looked for Cassie and Xsi and soon spotted them, as they were making their way anyway to him. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here."

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes.** **Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	6. The sorting

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

**Book 1 – The Elixir of Life**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Sorting**

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here." - The voice belonged to a giant of a man. His face was almost hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild tangled beard, but you could make his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair. He looked down at Harry. "Are you alright, Harry?"

Harry did not ask how this man knew his name because it seemed that everyone around here does.

"Fine, thank you!"

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed the giant down a steep, narrow path. Nobody spoke much.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec." – The giant called over his shoulder. "Jus' round this bend here."

The narrow path had suddenly opened onto the edge of a great dark lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the night, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat." – The giant called, pointing at a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Cassie, Xsi and Ron were together. "Everyone in?" shouted the giant. "Right then – FORWARD!"

And the fleet of boats moved off at once, gliding across the lake, which looked as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, enjoying the view of the castle above them.

"Heads down!" – The giant yelled, as they had reached the cliffs; they bent their heads while passing through a curtain of ivy that hid the opening into the cliff face. They were in a dark tunnel, which seemed to lead underneath the castle till it reached the underground harbor where the boats stopped.

They clambered up a passageway in the rock after the giant's lamp, coming out onto smooth, dark-green grass right in the shadow of the castle.

"Everyone's here? Good!" – The giant said while rising his fist and knocking three times on the castle door.

The door opened at once. A tall witch with emerald-green robes stood there. She was a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses, her black her drawn into a tight bun.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take them from here."

She pulled the door wide open. The entrance hall was huge. The stone walls were lit with white torches just like in Solmyr's castle, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble case facing them led to the upper floors.

The students followed Professor McGonagall. Harry could hear the buzz of hundreds of voices coming from a doorway to the right but the Professor showed them into an empty chamber off the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." – Professor McGonagall said. "The start-of-term banquet will start shortly but before you enter to join your classmates in the Great Hall you must be sorted into your houses. The sorting ceremony is very important, because while you'll be here the house is going to be like your family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"Excuse me, Professor McGonagall, madam." - The voice of Cassie interrupted her.

"Yes," – Professor McGonagall said surprised her speech was interrupted.

"Does this mean that we can't go to visit others in their respected house' places?"

Professor McGonagall blinked. It was a question not often asked by a student.

"Well, usually not." – She replied. "The location of your dormitories has to remain secret."

"You mean to say that one house member can not visit another in his other house?"

"No, he won't be able to enter it. It is protected as you will see."

"Sounds cool!" – Cassie said the usual devious flames in her eyes.

"As I was saying, there are four houses, which are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its noble history and each has produced outstanding wizards and witches. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with most points is awarded the House Cup, which is a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The sorting ceremony will begin shortly before the rest of the school." – Professor McGonagall said, and then quickly added. "I shall return when we are ready for you. Wait quietly here." – And she left the chamber.

"How do you suppose they make the sorting?" – Neville asked.

"I heard it's some kind of test." – Ron replied.

"No, it isn't. " – Harry said. "They place the sorting hat and it determines in which house you go."

"Are you sure?" – Ron asked.

"Yes, relax." – Harry smiled.

"How do you know this?" – Hermione asked.

"I told him. My mom's been here and she told me all about it." – Alamar inserted.

Then something happened that made them jump into the air. About twenty ghosts have just streamed through the wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another not taking notice of the students below them. They were arguing. A fat monk was just saying: "We should give him another chance…"

"My dear Friar, we have given Peeves all the chance he deserves! He's giving us all a bad name and…" – The ghost suddenly noticed the students. He was wearing a ruff and tights.

"New students?" – The Friar exclaimed. "Soon to be sorted?" – Nobody answered. "Well, hope to see you in Hufflepuff. My old house you know."

"Move along now." – McGonagall's sharp voice echoed. "The sorting ceremony is beginning."

One by one the ghosts left straight through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line and follow me." – Professor McGonagall said.

The line formed following the professor out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry couldn't have imagined the Great Hall of being so odd and splendid in the same time. Thousands of candles were floating in mid air above four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. On the tables were glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall, there was another long table, where the teachers sat. Professor McGonagall led them up here, so that they stopped facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Shining spots here and there among the students were the ghosts. Harry looked up at the ceiling, where he noticed a velvet black ceiling dotted with stars, which as he remembered from History of Magic was bewitched to look like the night sky and soon after heard Hermione telling it to Neville.

Harry looked down in time to see Professor McGonagall place the four-legged stool in front of the first years on the top of which stood a patched, frayed and extremely dirty pointy wizard hat.

For a complete second, there was perfect silence then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim appeared and the hat sang:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The sorting hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you're a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any mean to achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Hat!_"

The whole hall burst in applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each table and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, I will place the hat upon you and you'll be sorted." – She said. "Abbott Hannah."

A pink-faced girl with pigtails stumbled out of the line, sat down while the Professor placed the hat on her that fell right down over her eyes. The next moment – "HUFFLEPUFF", the Hat had shouted.

The table on the right cheered as Hannah joined them. Harry then ignored the rest of the sorting (which continued with shouts of Ravenclaw and Slytherin) since usually he was picked last as it was in his first year of pre-school. Thant had decided that despite them being wizards they had to attend a muggle school. The results were good but Alamar and Harry did manage accidentally, of course, to change the color of the teacher's hair, several times.

"Darkstone, Alamar." – The professor called.

Harry turned around in time to see Alamar sitting on the stool. The hat took about a minute to decide but then shouted – "Hufflepuff!" Harry cheered with the rest of the Hufflepuffs.

Then the first Gryffindor came – "Finnigan, Seamus", a sandy-haired boy and then "Granger, Hermione."

The hat shouted: "Gryffindor", Ron groaned.

Then "Malfoy, Draco." - Draco swaggered forward. The hat barely touched his head when it shouted – "Slytherin."

And at last his name came in – "Potter, Harry." A whisper crossed the hall – "Did she say Potter?"

Harry ignored the whispers and sat on the stool. The hat fell over him. He was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"Hmm," – A small voice said in his ear. "Very difficult is going to be." – It seemed the hat was frustrated if that were possible. "Plenty of courage and skill, I see. There's talent – oh my goodness, yes, great talent, indeed great and what is this…" – The voice trailed off, then continued with a barely audible whisper, "…and a good mind, now that's interesting…very interesting…yes…and a destiny to fulfill, and a will of steel, and a loyal heart, very interesting but where to put you…yes where?"

Harry gripped the edge of the stool and thought "Wherever you want just not in Slytherin."

"Not in Slytherin, eh?" – The small voice said. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness –there's no doubt about it but on other hand you could do great in the other houses too. Hmm, very difficult and…"

Harry, this time, forced his thoughts to be louder. "You're not going to recite all the houses now and all their good sides are you? I don't want to be in Slytherin. I don't where I really belong but by Mortis one thing is for sure I'm not going to this wretched house where you've put that bloody dark lord."

The hat, to say the least, was surprised of this statement, because it had never before encountered a student with a talent for a particular house and such an adamant refusal for it. But the boy possessed qualities that could be valid for all the houses, which made the decision even harder. Also it was the first time; the hat had taken so long to decide. But, at the end, the boy certainly possessed most of the skills that belonged to Gryffindor so it made its decision: "Well, better be - GRYFFINDOR"

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the entire hall. He got off the chair and noticed that he was receiving the loudest cheer yet. It shook him quite a bit but he reached the Gryffindor table, where Percy the Prefect shook his hand, while the twins were yelling "We've got Potter. We've got Potter," which made him smile.

Harry looked at the High Table, which he could now see clearly. And there in the center, in a large golden chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized him at once. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing shining as brightly as the ghosts in the whole hall. And now there were only four people left to be sorted.

"Solmyr, Cassie." – Professor McGonagall announced.

Cassie sat on the stool. The hat took about a minute to decide when it shouted "SLYTHERIN." The Slytherin table cheered.

"Solmyr, Xsi."

Xsi sat too on the stool and waited. The hat announced almost immediately "RAVENCLAW." Harry cheered with the rest of the Ravenclaws.

It was then Ron's turn. He put on the hat, and shortly after it shouted "Gryffindor." Ron came by and sat near Harry smiling. The last was Zabini, Blaise, who was sorted into Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled the scroll and took the stool away.

Harry looked down at his plate realizing how hungry he really was. It seemed ages have past since the little snacks in the train.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had gotten up beaming at the students. "Welcome to Hogwarts! Welcome to a new year! Now before we begin our delightful feast, I'd like to say a few words and those words are Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak! Thank you!"

The hall burst into applause while Harry was not sure whether to laugh or not.

"He's a bit crazy, isn't he?" – Harry turned to Percy.

"Crazy?" – Percy said airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he's a bit crazy, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

Harry's jaw fell. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He was seeing all the things he liked to eat though not all on the same table: roast beef and chicken, pork and lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, boiled and roast potatoes, fries, peas and carrots, gravy, and ketchup. Harry piled up his plate with a bit of everything and began to eat. It was all too delicious.

"That looks delicious." – The ghost with the ruff suddenly said watching Harry cutting his chicken.

"Can't you…?"

"I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years." – The ghost replied sadly. "Of course, I don't need to now but one does miss these things. I don't think I've introduced myself – Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service, resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower. "

"I know who you are." – Ron suddenly cut in. "My brothers told me about you – you're nearly headless Nick."

"I would prefer being called Sir Nicholas de Mimsy…." – The ghost began swiftly but was interrupted by Seamus Finnigan.

"Nearly headless? How can one be nearly headless?"

"Like this." – The ghost said irritated and seizing his left ear pulled. His head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him but hadn't quite succeeded. Looking obviously pleased at the stunned looks on their faces he put his head back. "So – new Gryffindors, I hope you're going to help us this year win the house cup. Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row now. The bloody Baron's becoming unbearable – he's the Slytherin ghost."

Harry looked over the Slytherin table and saw the ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face and robes stained with silver blood. He was sitting right next to Malfoy who seemed not be very happy of the sitting arrangement.

When Harry had eaten as much as he could, the remains of the food vanished only to be replaced by blocks of ice cream in every flavor, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, and Jell-O.

The conversation on the table has turned to their families. The sand-haired boy was just saying that he was half and half given his father was a muggle and got quite the shock when he learnt his wife was a witch, which made the others laugh.

"What about you, Neville?" – Ron asked.

"Well, my Gran brought me up and she's a witch." – Neville replied. "But the family thought I was a muggle for a time. My great uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off guard and force the magic out of me. He had pushed in a lake and I nearly drowned but nothing happened till I reached eight. Uncle was hanging me out by the ankle over the balcony when my grant aunt Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But fortunately I bounced all the way down to the garden. They were all so pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy, and Grant Uncle Algie bought me the toad."

On Harry's other side, Percy and Hermione were talking already about lessons ("I hope we start right away, there's so much to learn, I've particular interest in Transfiguration, and you know turning something into something else." – "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing--"

Harry, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Then he noticed a wizard with an absurd turban on his head. He remembered him from the Leaky Cauldron, on the day of his birthday, when he went to Diagon Alley. He also remembered Thant's reaction, which meant that he had to be extra careful. He was talking to another wizard with greasy black hair, a hooked nose and sallow skin.

It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed wizard looked past the turban straight into Harry's eyes – and a sharp, hot pain shot across Harry's scar.

"Ouch!" – Harry clapped a hand to his forehead.

"What is it?" – Percy asked.

"Nothing." – Harry lied.

The pain had gone quickly but harder proved to shake the feeling he had gotten from the teacher's look – it seemed he didn't like him at all.

"Who are those teachers?" – Harry asked turning to Percy pointing at the wizard with turban and the one with the greasy hair.

"Oh, well, the one with the turban is Professor Quirrell. He teaches Defense against the Dark Arts. No wonder he's looking nervous. That's Professor Snape beside him. He teaches Potions, but everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. People say he knows awfully much about the Dark Arts. He's the head of Slytherin house too." – Percy explained.

At last, the deserts all disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got up. The hall went silent.

"Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years do take note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And few of our older students should do well to remember that as well." – Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley's twins.

"Also Mr. Filtch, our caretaker, has asked me to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested to play for his house, please contact Madam Hooch. And finally, this year, the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is strictly forbidden to all who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Seamus laughed, but he was one of the few that did.

"What, he isn't serious, is he?"

"Must be." – Percy answered, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because they usually give us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere – the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he should have told us prefects at least."

"Now, all to bed. Off you lot."

* * *

The Gryffindors first years followed Percy through the crowd, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Harry started wondering how much further they would go when suddenly Percy came to a halt.

A bundle of walking sticks were floating in mid air ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves," – Percy whispered, "He's a poltergeist." He raised his voice. "Peeves, show yourself."

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want to meet with the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide opened mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooh!" – He said with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun?"

He swooped at them. They had to duck.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron will hear about it." – Percy barked.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks at Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

"You want to watch out for Peeves." – Percy said, as they set off again. "Only the Blood Baron can control him. He doesn't listen to us, prefects. Ah, here we are."

At the very end of the corridor, a portrait hung. It was of a very fat woman with pink silk dress.

"Password?" – She asked.

"Caput Draconis." – Percy replied, and portrait swung forward revealing a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled in and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

"Now, this is the Gryffindor common room. Girls' dormitories are on the left and boys on the right. You'll notice that your entire luggage has been already brought up. Good night!"

Harry and the rest of the boys climbed up the spiral staircase – obviously being in one of the towers – finding their beds at last – five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed. Harry wanted to ask Ron something but instead fell fast asleep.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes.** **Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	7. Challenge

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

**Book 1 – The Elixir of Life**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Challenge**

The moment, Harry had left his dormitory whispers had him followed – "There look, the one with the glasses, or did you see his scar," Harry only wished he wasn't hearing them but they were after him everywhere. People lining up outside classrooms were standing on tip toe just to get a look on him, as he remembered he is the Boy Who Lived and everyone wanted to have a good look on him, which soon became really annoying, but it was something as Harry thought he had to get used to. Of course, this also became a problem, because he was loosing concentration in finding his way through this labyrinth of a castle.

Hogwarts was huge. It had a hundred and forty-two staircases. Some were wide or sweeping; others were narrow or rickety; some led somewhere only on Fridays; some had a vanishing step halfway up so one had to remember to jump it. Then there were the doors – some wouldn't open if not asked politely, or trickled in a precise point, and some doors that weren't doors at all but merely looked like ones as in fact were solid walls. It was a bit difficult to digest all these as everything around in the castle seemed to have the habit to move a lot. The people in portraits also had the same habit. They made visits to their neighbors. Also Harry had stayed with the distinct impression that the coats of armor could walk.

The ghosts weren't of any help. It could be a really nasty shock when one of them was to walk through the very same door you're trying to open. The only ghost that was happy to help was Nearly Headless Nick while Peeves, the poltergeist, was a big obstacle worth two locked doors and a trick staircase, especially if students were late for class. He would pull the rugs from underneath the feet, pelt with chalks or his specialty sneaking behind, invisible, grabbing the nose, and screeching – "GOT YOU BY THE CONK!"

But worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker Argus Filtch. Harry and Ron managed to get on the wrong foot with him on their first morning. They were trying to force their way through a door unluckily being the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. Filtch wouldn't believe them they were lost being sure they were trying to break in on purpose, and thus was threatening them to lock them into the dungeons, when they were rescued by the passing Professor Quirrell.

Filtch also had another ally – his cat Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust colored creature with bulging, almost lamp like eyes. She was patrolling the corridors alone, but break a rule in front of her and she would whisk off for Filtch who would appear two seconds later. Filtch knew all the secret passageways better than anyone (except the Weasley Twins) and could pop-up suddenly just as any of the ghosts. All students hated him and their dearest wish was to give Mrs. Norris a good kick.

And then, once you had managed to cross the labyrinth, there were the classes. There was a lot of magic, as all quickly found out, than simply waving your wand and saying some funny words.

The students had to study the stars on the night sky, learning their names and tracking their movements, every Wednesday. Three times a week they went into the Greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, learning how to take care of strange plants and what their uses were.

The most boring class was said to be History of Magic. It was thought by Professor Binns who was so old. One day he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fireplace. He had gotten up the next morning to teach class while he had simply left his body behind thus being the only ghost teacher. But Harry enjoyed this class because everything related to the history of magic was fascinating although he did admit that the material could be presented better by another teacher who did not speak in just one tone.

Charms were the class Harry was looking forward to. It was taught by a tiny little wizard, Professor Flitwick, which had to put a pile of books just to see over his desk. At the very first day, the professor took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name gave an excited squeak and fell off the pile. In the first year, as the professor explained, they were going to learn to levitate objects, which fascinated not only Harry but Hermione Granger who seemed to be fascinated by everything and eager to assimilate all that she could if possible in a nick.

Transfiguration was a very different class. Professor McGonagall was, as Harry had thought the first time he saw her, a teacher not to be crossed with. She was strict and clever. She gave them a lecturing speech the moment they sat in her first class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing it up in my class will leave and not come back. You've been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a cow and back again. Harry could understand now Xsi's fascination better. All students were very impressed and couldn't wait to get started but soon came to the realization that they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After taking in a lot of complicated notes, they were given each a match and started trying to change it into a needle.

Harry found that transfiguration was indeed hard but not impossible when one is concentrating enough. Harry succeeded unexpectedly to change his on his sixth attempt, which managed to frustrate Hermione and the others a lot. But by the end of the class, Hermione also managed to change hers. Professor McGonagall, on the other side, was surprised when Harry succeeded so quickly, actually she couldn't remember any student in the last thirty years to have ever succeeded in doing it so fast so she gave him and Hermione one of her rare smiles and awarded Gryffindor with twenty points, ten each.

Defense against the Dark Arts, taught by Professor Quirrell turned out to be a joke. The classroom smelled deeply of garlic, as explained it was because the professor had met a vampire on his trips and was trying to get rid of him. His turban, as he told them, was a gift from an African Prince he had helped getting rid of a troublesome zombie but when asked how he had done so by Seamus Finnigan, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather. Also there was a funny smell coming off his turban, which the Twins speculated was full of garlic so the professor is protected wherever he went.

* * *

Finally, Friday came. It was an important day for Harry and Ron for they've managed to find their way to the Great Hall without getting lost once.

"What do we have today?" – Harry asked Ron.

"Double potions with the Slytherins." – Ron replied. "Snape is the head of the Slytherin House. They say he always favors them – we'll be able to see if that's true."

"Wish McGonagall favored us too." – Harry said. Professor McGonagall was the head of Gryffindor house but this didn't stop her from giving them a pile of homework the day before.

Just then the mail arrived. Hedwig landed before Harry with two letters. Harry recognized the first being written by Thant's heavy writing while the second was from Hagrid, the caretaker of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts who had stalked him once while getting out of the Great Hall. He had told him that he knew him and his parents, and would be delighted if Harry stopped some time to visit him. Thant's letter was short but made Harry smile. Thant was saying how happy he is of his achievements for this week, as Harry had written a letter flashing out all that had happened so far. Hagrid on the other side was inviting him to his hut after the classes.

Harry was thrilled to spend the afternoon with Hagrid. Potions turned out to be a head-to-head challenge with Snape, but one that took an unexpected turn.

Potions took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder than up in the castle but Harry was used to cold places – Solmyr castle being the perfect example. The classroom was also a bit freaky given pickled animals stored in glass jars around the walls.

Snape, just like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, yes, "– He said softly. "Harry Potter, our new – celebrity."

Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands while Cassie looked at them and Harry distinctly saw the familiar mischief growing in her eyes. Snape finished calling up the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black but had no warmth in them. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." – Snape began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word – like McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe that it is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper to death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence fell after this little speech. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat looking desperate to start proving herself.

"Potter!" – Snape said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air, which got everyone the nerve. Harry, on the other hand, exchanged looks with Cassie who lifted both forefingers for luck. Harry took a deep breath.

"You would obtain a sleeping potion that is very powerful, as it is known as the Draught of the Living Death." – Harry replied with casual tone though a bit stuttering given the staring of Snape.

Snape's facial expression was difficult to tell but the widening of his eyes gave up that the Professor was not expecting an answer. But Snape apparently had not finished thus shot his next question.

"Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar and what does it do?"

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and can save us of most poisons, sir." – Harry replied after taking a small time to remember.

Snape expression remained still. He had not expected the boy to know anything, yet he was answering correctly and very politely, which he had to admit unwillingly.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry recalled he has been reading about those just the last day of August before joining his family down the hall.

"There isn't because they are the same plant also known as aconite, which would be also a very poisonous plant, sir."

Snape had become frustrated with the boy's knowledge so he decided to lift the bar.

"Polyjuice Potion?"

"The Polyjuice potion allows transfiguration. It is usually used by wizards for covert operations. One dose of it lasts for an hour but can be renewed to keep the effect. To create the Polyjuice potion one would require – lacewing flies stewed for twenty-one days, powdered bicorn horns, knotgrass, fluxweed picked at full moon, shredded boomslang skin, leeches and a bit of the one who you would want to turn into. But as it is a very complex potion it is recommended to be used with caution otherwise it might have unpleasant consequences. The potion is not used to transfigure oneself into anything other than the original form – people into people, and not people into animals or inanimate objects, sir." – Harry replied to the astonishment of all. "And it is very unlikely a student would be able to brew it given its complexity so it's best to be left into the professional hands of a potion master."

This time, Snape was impressed. He had to admit it to himself willy-nilly. The boy's knowledge was remarkable. He also had the distinct impression that Harry would answer him every time, which reminded him of someone.

Snape looked at Harry intently but did not see the arrogance of James Potter instead he saw the softness of Lily. The boy has been very polite and respectful while giving his answers. There was no sign of superiority in his voice one he would expect from the son of James Potter so Snape decided to watch him very carefully. He had also noticed the impatience of a girl – Hermione Granger that seemed to be a know-it-all.

"Give it rest." – Snape snapped at Hermione who dropped her hand at once. Snape looked at the class and snapped. "Why weren't you all writing down what Potter said?"

The class took out their quills and parchment and started writing down.

"And Potter, you've just won your house the first ten points." – Snape added, which made Ron and Malfoy's jaws to fall. Harry gave a thankful look at Snape, which seemed to please him.

Snape divided them into pairs and set to mix up a simple potion to cure boils. He moved around in his long black cloak, watching them weight dried nettles and crash snake fangs, criticizing all that weren't doing it correctly, except for Harry, Cassie and especially Malfoy who was apparently his favorite. He was just saying to everyone to look how well Malfoy has stewed his horned slugs when a cloud of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt down Seamus's cauldron, and their potion was seeping across the floor. Within seconds, the whole class was sitting on their chairs while Neville, who had been drenched into the potion, moaned in pain as red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiotic boy." – Snape snarled, cleaning everything with a single wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop-up all over his face.

"Take him to the hospital wing." – Snape spat at Seamus. "And you, Granger." – Snape snapped suddenly, "Why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought perhaps that everyone could see how smart you were, heh? Gryffindor losses five points."

Hermione turned red and was on the verge of crying. Snape was indeed cruel at times. The thought that Gryffindor had won ten points in the very first minutes of the lesson was intoxicating but now it was cooled down. The Gryffindors felt like they've lost ten points more than that they've got five points left of Snape's sudden generosity towards Harry.

"He is cruel, isn't he?" – Ron asked Harry when they left the classroom.

"Yeah, he is." – Harry replied while waiting outside. "Hey, Cassie."

"Hey, Harry. It was an interesting class, don't you think?"

"Yeah, except for the last part of it." – Harry replied.

"Yeah." – Cassie agreed. "It wasn't fair. But as I have learnt Professor Snape can be very cruel."

Harry shrugged and went away with Ron still discussing the lesson.

"Could I come with you and meet Hagrid?" – Ron asked then.

"Sure." – Harry answered.

Hermione burst out of the classroom but stopped as Cassie stood right in front of her.

"Don't take it at heart! Professor Snape tends to be somewhat cruel especially with Gryffindors." – Cassie said to reassure Hermione who was surprised to see a Slytherin girl speaking to her.

"Thank you but apparently not with every Gryffindor." – She said while motioning at the moving away Harry.

"Yeah, it is a surprise and not only for you. I'm Cassie by the way."

"Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you. What are you doing this afternoon?"

"Hmm, I don't know – studying I guess." – Hermione replied.

"Hmm, why don't you come with me and meet my sister Xsi? She has some interesting ideas about the free period." – Cassie proposed.

Hermione pondered for a moment then smiled. "Okay."

"Great. Meet us in an hour at the entrance of the Great Hall. See you then." – Cassie wished and went away.

* * *

At three o'clock, the students came onto the grounds, as they had free time. Cassie and Xsi were waiting for Hermione at the entrance of the Great Hall. They saw Harry and Ron going in the direction of the forest.

"Where are they going?" – Xsi asked.

"I don't know but I don't think they would be going into the forest." – Cassie shrugged.

"Yeah, probably." – Xsi smiled.

"Ah, there she is." – Cassie said pointing.

Hermione was coming. Xsi eyed the girl with curiosity because as Cassie had said this girl was quite the smart one – her competition, as Saptienna always said it was good to know your opponents in whatever matter.

"Hey, Hermione." – Cassie called.

"Hello, Cassie." – Hermione responded.

"Hermione, this is my sister – Xsi. Xsi, this is Hermione." – Cassie introduced.

"Hello." – Xsi said.

"Hello." – Hermione said.

"So, Xsi, what did you have in mind?" – Cassie asked.

"Well, I was hoping that we could examine the grounds of the castle. I mean we're going to be here for seven years. It'd be nice to know as much as possible about the castle. All the entrances in and out of the castle, I mean you never know what could happen. And, a castle as big as Hogwarts, is bound to have secret passageways hopefully no one knows about." – Xsi explained diplomatically.

"Ah, Xsi, Xsi, always in pursuit of knowledge." – Cassie commented.

"If you are in ready mind, then Ravenclaw is for you." – Xsi recited.

"Knowing more than the rest, as usual." – Cassie teased, and then turned to Hermione to explain. "She is always like this."

"Oh, well, it is alright to pursue knowledge. But are we allowed to do so?" – Hermione said.

"Well, there is no sanction against one wanting to learn, now is there?" – Xsi demanded.

"Yes, but if I understand you, you want to study the castle inside out or rather the other way around. And I don't think it is allowed." – Hermione said.

"Are you always by the rules?"- Xsi eyed her.

"Well, yes. The rules are important. That's why they exist to put order to chaos." – Hermione explained.

"No, rules are made by those who wish to avoid them. That's why there are always exceptions to the rules." – Xsi countered.

"Oy, you two – give it a rest." – Cassie intervened. "You're starting to give me a headache. We're not here in the middle of a sparing match. We are here to have fun. Now, Hermione, would it not be best to know more about this place than it is written in the books? In the books, you don't get everything. It is incomplete. How do you think people would perceive us if we were to give them a more accurate vision of the place. In this way we are actually going to help while having fun."

"Well," – Hermione hesitated for a moment. "If you are putting it this way, then I agree."

"See." – Cassie said turning to Xsi. "It is how you present your offer not how much you know about it that counts."

"Okay. Gee, give it a rest, sis." – Xsi said irritated.

"Now, where do you start?" – Cassie asked.

"We could pass by the entrance of the castle and go around." – Hermione proposed.

"That a girl." – Cassie approved. "Let's go."

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron headed towards Hagrid's hut near the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid waited for them outside and when they came near he waved at them.

"Hey' Harry!" – Hagrid called.

"Hello, Hagrid." – Harry responded.

"How's the firs' week?" – Hagrid asked all beaming.

"Great so far." – Harry replied. "Oh, Hagrid, this is Ron Weasley."

"Weasley?" – Hagrid asked eyeing Ron. "I've been keeping your brothers out of the Forest too many times I care to remember."

"Yeah, they always liked to cause trouble." – Ron said.

"Well, com'in." – Hagrid gestured.

The hut was small with only one room. There were few animals, which Harry recognized as hams and pheasants hanging from the ceiling. Over the fire, a cooper kettle was gently boiling. And on the corner, there was a newspaper, the wizard newspaper – Daily's Prophet with the big heading – _**"Investigations continue on the break-in at Gringotts at July 31, which is believed to be the work of Dark Wizards or witches not known."**_

The article continued with – _"Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing was taken as the vault in question was emptied earlier the same day. _

'_But we're not telling you what was inside because our policy is to keep it confidential, so stick your noses out of it, if you know what's best for you.' – A Gringotts spokegoblin commented this afternoon. "_

Harry suddenly remembered that he was going to tell Ron about vault 713 in the train when they were interrupted by Draco and his monkeys. But shockingly it was done by dark wizards, which made him think of Quirrell. As Thant suspected he was a dark wizard or his servant. He wondered what was in that vault.

Hagrid had noticed that Harry was looking at the newspaper but he avoided looking in the boy's eyes.

"Hey, Ron." – Harry suddenly said. "You were telling me that someone had broken in Gringotts while we were in the train but you could have told me the date."

"What? Oh, why?"

"July 31 is my birthday. I was there with Thant. Phew, it could have happened while I was there." – Harry replied then turning to Hagrid asked. "What do you think, Hagrid, could it be the work of dark wizards?"

Hagrid, just like Quirrell, went a bit pink and changed the subject, which did not go unnoticed but Harry decided not to press the matter, for now.

* * *

The following week was most interesting. On the Monday morning, the Gryffindors noticed a little sign pinned into the Gryffindor Tower saying – Flying lessons will begin Thursday – teacher Professor Hooch. The bad news was that this class they would have to share with Slytherin.

"Finally." – Harry said. He had been looking forward to learn flying. He only hoped he wouldn't make a fool of himself but Ron managed to calm him.

"Don't worry, Harry. You can't possibly know before you've tried." – Ron had said.

"Yeah but I was hoping not be in front of Malfoy." – Harry had countered.

"Don't mind that brat though he professes he knows how to fly and that he's been doing it as little all the time." – Ron had answered. "We'll see this big mouth."

Truth to be said, Malfoy did profess all around the school how good he is. He also complained about the rule for the first year students not been allowed to play Quidditch for their houses. Actually, Cassie and Xsi happened to agree with him on that one. But they were not the only ones talking about Quidditch – actually everyone was talking about it. Only Neville Longbottom was not but it was mainly because his grandmother would not allow him and Harry suspected why – Neville had the extraordinary gift to get into trouble even with his feet firmly on the ground.

On the other hand, Hermione was also very nervous because it seemed that books in this area helped only a little. However, she had read all books regarding the matter thus managing to get on the nerve of everyone. And in the end, Harry had asked, no, begged Cassie and Xsi to do something about it, which the girls accepted in a nick.

On Wednesday, they took Hermione away. Hermione was wondering what these two were up to.

"Where are you taking me to?" – She asked after walking for some time.

"You'll see." – Xsi replied with mischief in her eyes.

"Relax, Hermione."- Cassie tried to calm her down. "Harry just asked us to help you in one matter."

This reassurance however did not have the effect that was intended. Hermione got scared a lot as soon, the girls reached outside and headed behind the castle, near the Greenhouses. There Cassie broke off the group but returned shortly after with two broomsticks. Hermione eyed the broomsticks with fear.

"What are you going to do?"

"Relax. We're going to teach you to fly." – Cassie replied.

"And you know how?"

"Oh, yes, this is one of our favorite sports." – Xsi replied happily.

"And does Harry fly also?"

"Well, truth to be said, we don't know. We never were able to make him." – Cassie replied.

"Just relax and don't be afraid. We'll help you." – Xsi said.

The next morning, at breakfast, Harry and Ron were almost impatient for the flying lessons. Hedwig had just dropped a letter from Saptienna telling him not the fear the broom but the other way around – the broom should fear him. Harry tried to assimilate this notion but gave up as he did not understand it.

Neville also had a delivery this day. His grandmother had sent him a small package. It contained a glass ball as big as marble. Neville explained to his friends given their wide expressions.

"Oh, this is called Remembrall! Gran knows that I always forget something. This ball will turn red if you have forgotten something. Like now." – Neville added when the ball did turn red. "The only problem is that I can't remember what I've forgotten."

Everyone laughed because it happened to be true. Neville's memory was like an old book.

* * *

At three thirty, all Gryffindors hurried up to the castle grounds opposite of the Dark Forest where their first flying lesson was going to take place. The day was nice with slight but gentle breeze, and the grass rippled under their feet as they walked. They noticed that the Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks. Cassie winked at Hermione for courage.

Madam Hooch, their teacher arrived shortly after. She had short, gray hair and eyes as yellow as a hawk.

"Good afternoon, class." – She greeted. "Now, what are you waiting for? Step on the left side of your brooms. Come on, hurry up."

All stood where Madam Hooch told them.

"Now, stick out your right hand over the broom and say 'UP'" – Madam Hooch said.

And everyone shouted – "UP!"

Harry's broom obeyed him immediately, as did Cassie's, Hermione's and Malfoy's. Neville's broom remained on the ground. He was too scared of the thing so naturally it did not obey him. Ron also had problems with his but on the third attempt the broom came to his hand.

Then Madam Hooch showed them how to mount properly the brooms, and as Harry and Ron noticed with satisfaction seemed that Malfoy had been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, quiet. When I blow my whistle, you kick off hard of the ground." – Madam Hooch said. "You'll rise a few feet. Remember to keep your broom steady. You will hover for a moment then you are going to lean slightly forward and back to the ground. Understood?" – Everyone nodded. "Good then on my whistle 3, 2…"

Unfortunately, Neville was too nervous and did not wait for the signal. He pushed off the ground hard.

"Come down, boy, at once." – Madam Hooch barked. But Neville's broom was rising and rising then like a bullet shot around passing by the nearest tower. Everyone looked at Neville whose face had gone pale white as he was trying to remain on the broom. The broom looked quite rogue. It zigzagged around crazily, crashing into walls trying to get rid of its unwanted passenger and then while passing by a statue with a pike, Neville's robe got stuck and he hung, and then – WHAM – a thud and a nasty crack, and poor Neville was lying facedown on the grass in a heap. His broomstick, however, saw seen vanishing in the direction of the Dark Forest. Madam Hooch was, now, bending over Neville, her face as white as his, checking him out.

"Oh, dear, tut, tut a broken wrist. Not to worry, boy. It's alright. I'll take you to the hospital wing. "– Then Madam Hooch turned to the rest of the class. "Don't move while I show this boy to the hospital wing. If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding will find himself out of Hogwarts before he can say – Quidditch."

No sooner they were out of earshot, Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face? Stupid fatty." – Some of the Slytherins joined in.

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy." – Parvati Patil said.

"Oh, sticking out for Longbottom." – A long faced, Slytherin girl, Pansy Parkinson barked. "I did not think you'd fall for him, Parvati."

"Oh, shut it, big doll." – Cassie intervened.

"Sticking out for the Gryffins, are we?"

"Be careful, Pansy. Be very careful." – Cassie said in almost audible whisper but filled with such a coldness Harry had never heard. It seemed that those two did not like each other much. Pansy said nothing but retreated.

Malfoy on the other hand ignored the girls and picked up a small ball from the grass where Neville was lying before.

"Oh, it's that stupid thing his granny sent him."

"Give it back, Draco." – Harry said quietly.

"No, I don't think so, Potter." – Draco smiled nastily. "I think I would leave it somewhere – let's say up a tree so this lump can get it…"

"Give it back," – Harry had increased slightly his voice but the menace in it was evident but Malfoy had already lifted off. He was indeed flying well so he wasn't lying about this part. "Come and get it, Potter, if you dare."

Harry got hold of his broom. Hermione tried to stop him but Cassie caught her by the arm." Leave him be."

"But he'll get in trouble. He'll get us all in trouble." – Hermione tried to protest.

"Leave him be. I know better. Once, Harry has made his mind, no one can stop him."

Hermione looked at her but said nothing though she did not know how Cassie and Xsi knew so much of Harry. Truth to be said, she still had not asked so logically she had no answer for it.

Harry's blood was pounding in his ears, eyes flashing dangerously. He kicked off the ground hard and soared up. The air was rushing through his hair making him realize something – flying was great. It was the only thing he had not to learn because he was doing it naturally. It was an elevating feeling. He knew somehow what to do. He pulled his broomstick up higher and higher, hearing distantly the screams and gasps of the people below him.

Harry turned briskly his broom to face Malfoy in midair, which stunned Malfoy quite a bit.

"Give it back, Malfoy." – Harry bellowed. "Or I'll knock you off the broom."

"Oh, yeah?" – Malfoy tried to sound the way he usually did but it was evident that he was worried.

"You know, no Crabbe or Goyle up here, Malfoy. No one to watch your back or have a net down waiting to catch should you fall." – Harry mocked.

Malfoy, of course, knew all that and reconsidered quickly. He threw the Remembrall high in the air, and screeched. "Go and get it then," darting back to the safety of the ground.

Harry watched the ball rise up, as someone had bewitched time to go slower, and then falling quickly back to the ground grabbed by the undoubted force of gravity. Harry immediately responded – leaning forward, he forced his broom to dive steeply, racing with the wind and the ball, and a foot from the ground, Harry caught the ball, as he gently stretched out his hand, just in time for him to dismount the broom and step on the grass. His dive was accompanied by the screams of the people watching. Harry was so excited of this accomplishment.

* * *

"HARRY POTTER!" – Someone shouted cooling Harry's joy. He turned around and saw Professor McGonagall running towards him.

"Never in my life have I…" – The words were drowned in McGonagall's shock. "How dare you – you could have broken your neck or…"

"But Professor he tried to…" – Ron tried to intervene on behalf of Harry.

"Enough," – McGonagall cut him off. "Potter, follow me!"

Malfoy and his monkeys were triumphant – Potter finally caught in trouble. Harry had noticed their faces but he noticed also his sister – Cassie. Her eyes told him that they would soon regret it.

McGonagall strode off the castle passing classroom by classroom till they reached the cabinet of Charms. The professor opened the door.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"

"Yes, of course." – Flitwick replied with his tiny voice.

Harry wondered what Wood was – perhaps a cane with which to punish Harry. But to his relief, Wood was a burly fifth-year boy who came out confused.

"Follow me, you two." – McGonagall said, and they followed her up the corridor, while Wood was looking curiously at Harry, who was still holding the broom and the Remembrall. "In here," – The professor said.

They entered a classroom where the only occupant was Peeves writing rude words on the board, "Out!" – McGonagall barked, and Peeves left cursing as he went.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I found you a seeker."

Wood passed from confusion to delight. Now having throwing looks at Harry and examining him like with a scanner.

"This boy is a natural. I saw him catch the ball in his hand after a fifty feet dive; even Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it, without getting a scratch." – McGonagall said then turned to Harry. "This is you first time on a broomstick, Potter?"

"No, it isn't." – Harry replied. McGonagall eyed him with curiosity. "I remember doing it as an infant before my parents died."

This time McGonagall was shocked, again.

"He has the build for a seeker – light, speedy – we'll have to get him on the team. Could we find a door in the rules for first years, Professor?"

Harry looked questioningly at McGonagall who smiled and explained. "Wood is Gryffindor's captain."

"Have you ever been on a Quidditch game, Potter?" – Wood asked.

"No." – Harry replied. "But I do know the rules."

"Professor, we should get him a good broom – perhaps a Cleansweap Seven or even a Nimbus 2000."

"I shall talk to Professor Dumbledore." – McGonagall said then turned to Harry. "I want to hear that you are practicing hard or I'll change my mind about punishing you. And Potter, try to help us win or the cup will slip through our fingers for sixth year in a row, as Professor Snape gently reminded me on breakfast. I can't get to look at him, as it was last year, for days…" – Then her voice softened and she added. "Your father would have been so proud. He was an excellent player too."

* * *

So this explained his ability to fly so well, Harry thought. The news that Harry was not punished reached the ears of Malfoy who was not thrilled to hear also that Harry is now part of the Quidditch team of Gryffindor. Cassie and Xsi, on the other hand, were straight down jealous.

"I can't believe it." – Cassie said filled with jealousy.

"Neither can I." – Harry countered.

"Dad is going to send you the best broom there is – Nimbus 2000." – Xsi informed while reading Thant's letter. "He is so happy."

"Have to thank Malfoy for this." – Harry said.

"And I suppose this makes you feel great, for the breaking the rules that is?" – Hermione asked as she just arrived around the corner.

"No but still it feels great." – Harry responded.

The next day on breakfast, the Twins came to congratulate Harry. They were also on the team as beaters. Malfoy also came along with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Feeling proud, ah, Potter?" – He sneered.

"Yeah, thanks to you – so thanks!" – Harry replied.

Malfoy looked outraged but said. "It ain't over, Potter. I wonder how you would feel of a real duel. You'll probably run away."

"A duel?" – Harry asked eyeing him.

"Yes, a duel – a wizard duel with wands."

"Right. When and where?"

"Midnight in the Trophy Room."

"And who's your second?" – Ron asked joining the conversation.

Malfoy paused for a moment while deciding which of his gorillas could better fill this position and answered. "Goyle."

"I'll be there." – Harry replied defiantly but with a smile that Malfoy could not quite make.

Malfoy strode away. Hermione, however, had overheard this and intervened.

"Harry, he is trying only to get into trouble."

"I know and that's why I'll go." – Harry replied.

"But he won't be there."

"Oh, he will." – Harry said with confidence and continued his breakfast.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes.** **Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	8. Foundation

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

**Book 1 – The Elixir of Life**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Foundation**

"You don't have to come with me, mate, besides Malfoy won't be there." – Harry said while descending into Gryffindor common room.

"But you said he would be." – Ron said confused, closely following Harry.

"No, he won't. He's just trying to get rid of me."

"So why are you then going?" – Ron was confused.

"I've a meeting." – Harry answered but this did not help Ron understand better actually it made him even more confused thus he asked.

"With whom?"

"With some friends of mine." – Harry replied mysteriously.

"Let me come." – Ron pleaded.

"Okay. It's half past eleven. Let's go." – Harry said looking at his watch.

They left their room but downstairs at the common room stood Hermione Granger. She was in her pink night robe.

"I can't believe you're going to do it, Harry." – She said.

"What are you doing here?" – Ron asked furiously. "Why aren't you in bed?

Hermione, of course, ignored him and turned to Harry.

"It's really selfish of you, wandering in the castle. Are you not thinking about Gryffindor and all the points we are going to lose if you are caught and caught you will be because Malfoy never intended to fight you but rather put you in trouble?"

"One, it's not your business where I have decided to go and two I'm not going to the Trophy room therefore Malfoy's plan to get me in trouble won't work." – Harry said, quite irritated and couldn't believe there could be people so interfering.

"Then where are you going? If you are caught then…"

"Hermione, I heard you the first time and as I told you I'm not going to be caught so relax and give it a rest." – Harry said visibly irritated.

"But…"

"Uff, if you must know, I have a meeting with Cassie and Xsi."

"What? Now? Where?"

"Well, you could follow me so when we all get caught you could say the truth and get us in real trouble! Satisfied?"

"No, I'm not. Why meet them now? And what are they to you?"

"Now, that's none of your business. If they haven't told you I'm not going to either. Now, sod off or I'll be late." –Harry said and made his way to the portrait.

Hermione, of course, did not give it a rest and followed them. Along the way she continued to bug them about the rules and regulations but Harry ignored her completely. He headed towards the right hand side of the corridor on the third floor, which only increased the bugging of Hermione.

"Be quiet." – Harry snapped silently. "Or you'll get us all in trouble."

"What are we doing here, mate?" – Ron asked when he realized where they were.

"Veil Mortis." – Harry whispered in the darkness, startling both Hermione and Ron, as Harry's voice sounded deeply creepy.

"Veil Mortis, Nimbus." – Cassie replied, coming from behind a statue.

"Where is Xsi?" – Harry asked.

"She's waiting for Alamar." – Cassie replied but seeing the other two whispered so only Harry could hear her. "What are they doing here?"

"Well, they insisted in coming." – Harry explained.

"Cassie, what's going on?" – Hermione asked.

"Oh, hey, Hermione. It's a secret meeting. It's the only time in the day when we could meet without creating mass trouble in the Great Hall or anywhere in the castle. People are so prejudiced when a Gryffindor meets with a Slytherin in broad daylight and even worse when members of four houses are all together. It looks suspicious, to say the least." – Cassie explained.

"But why meet here? We're not supposed to be here."

"We're meeting here, Hermione, for exactly that reason – no one is supposed to be here therefore no one is going to disturb us." – Cassie answered.

"What about the patrolling teachers?" – Ron asked joining the conversation.

"No worries there. We have the perfect guard. We've just recruited him in our midst." – Cassie replied mysteriously.

"Who is i…on second thought I don't know to know." – Harry said.

"Don't worry, it isn't that bad." – Cassie reassured but Harry did not believe a word.

A low noise made them jump off but it was only Xsi and Alamar.

"Great guardian." – Alamar said all smiling.

"What is?" – Ron asked looking around.

"Never mind." – Harry said. "We're all here as well with Hermione and Ron that was so persistent in coming making sure Gryffindor doesn't lose any house points."

"Oh, it'd be cool then if only Gryffindor loses points." – Alamar exclaimed amused.

"Oh, shut it." – Xsi cooled him down.

"So Cassie, what's the matter?" – Harry asked.

"Well, I have been observing few people these days that were so daring and annoying and I think it's time to put them in their places." – Cassie explained.

"How and who are they?" – Alamar asked.

"Who? Well, we can begin with Draco Malfoy. He's been really annoying. He was so proud today in putting Potter in his back pocket that… well you know."

"Was he now?" – Harry raised an eyebrow, a grin on his face.

"Yeah, he's been telling everyone what a great plan he had come up with to get you in trouble, dear brother."

"Brother?" – Hermione exclaimed surprised looking at Cassie as though she had lost her mind.

"Then there is our dear Professor Snape that was so cruel with the present here Hermione." – Cassie said, ignoring Hermione's reaction to the previous statement.

"Cassie, how do you plan to get it back to Snape? He's a teacher." – Xsi reflected.

"When there is a will, there is a way." – Cassie smiled.

"Okay, who else?" – Alamar asked.

"Then there is our beloved Mr. Filtch." – Cassie replied.

"I've an idea about him but I'll require your help, sis." – Xsi said.

"What is it?" – Cassie asked.

"I'll tell you later. Then there is or should I say there are another two – they so happen to be your brothers – Ron, Gred and Forge." – Xsi continued.

"Wow!" – Ron exclaimed. "You're way out of your league here."

"I wouldn't be that sure, mate." – Harry inserted. "You have no idea what these two are capable of."

"As are my brothers; Mom's got more owls about them than the rest of the family. They are the troublemakers." – Ron countered.

"Wow then it should be interesting." – Harry exclaimed. "But I won't have any part in this. You two will handle them." – Harry said to his sisters.

"Deal, Nimbus." – Xsi said excited.

"Why do you call Harry Nimbus and your brother? I don't understand." – Hermione intervened finally.

"Because he is our brother." – Xsi replied.

Hermione looked strange at them then turned to Harry.

"Well, it is true. They are my sisters. Well, foster sisters but sisters nevertheless." – Harry explained while looking at Hermione and added. "Surprised?"

"Yes." – Hermione gave an honest answer. Cassie and Xsi could not understand but Harry knew that Hermione had read every book there is about him and there was no mention of Harry having sisters. "But why do you…"

"And Nimbus is his other name." – Cassie added.

"So you are Harry Nimbus James Potter." – Hermione tried to clear the mystery.

"No, he is Nimbus Dracon Solmyr." – Cassie corrected.

"What?" – Hermione asked confused.

"The reason why you have never heard of me having sisters, Hermione, is because the name under which I have been presenting myself for the past ten years has been Nimbus Solmyr, so no one would know that I live with Thant in Blackshire." – Harry explained. "This way I was protected from the servants of the Dark Lord."

"Blackshire?" – Hermione's eyes widened and started paling.

"Yes, we live there." – Xsi said all beaming.

"Hermione, what's the matter?" – Ron asked because he'd not heard the part where Harry lived.

"Harry lives in Blackshire, Ron." – Hermione answered still going paler.

"What – Blackshire?" – Ron repeated stuttering. "It can't be."

"What's the matter with you two?" – Alamar asked amused though he knew exactly why they were paling.

"Can we not discuss this now? Time is precious." – Cassie intervened at last.

"Cassie's right." – Alamar agreed. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, I thought it would be fair to repay Malfoy with the same coin." – Cassie said diplomatically though with an evil grin reminding Harry suddenly of Peeves.

"How?" – Harry asked.

"I thought that he could make the wrong impression in Potions' class. I got the idea because he's kind of Snape's favorite. What best an opportunity?"

"Yeah." – Xsi agreed. "Probably mixing the wrong ingredients all the time."

"How?"

"Well, Harry, you could use the Levitation spell and I'll sit next time close to him, let's say behind him. What do you think?"

"Brilliant, sis." – Harry exclaimed.

"What of Snape?" – Alamar asked.

"I thought you could help there, Alamar." – Xsi said.

"Tell me what to do!"

"Do you know the Polyjuice potion?"

"Yes, but this potion is made in a month."

"Well, not exactly."

"Oh, I get your thought." – Alamar said suddenly having an epiphany. "You'll have it in two days."

"Excellent. Well, it seems we are ready." – Xsi said satisfied.

"What about Filtch?" – Harry asked.

"I've got that covered." – Xsi said.

"Excellent, we are done." – Cassie said.

"Not just yet." – Harry said.

"What else is there?"

"You are all going to get into big trouble." – Hermione finally said snapping out.

"No, we are not. Trust me, Hermione." – Cassie said all smiling.

"Oh, and don't give us out, either. We like you a lot, Hermione but if you get us in trouble, you are going to regret it, I promise you that." – Xsi warned seriously with deviously flashing eyes.

"You have my word too." – Cassie added.

"If I were you, Hermione, without sounding like my two sisters, I would listen. They tend to do exactly as promised." – Harry confided.

"So Nimbus what was on your mind before Hermione's interference?"

"Well, we don't have a name." – Harry said suddenly remembering.

"How about the Marauders?" – Alamar suggested.

"No, it sounds lame." – Cassie rejected the idea at once.

"I agree. We need something…" – Xsi trailed off.

"Devious." – Harry added.

"Naughty." – Alamar interjected.

"Crazy." – Hermione couldn't resist adding. Everyone laughed. It seemed that she was interested into this trouble event as much as them.

"Oh, and also we can't be using our names obviously, so we'll have to use our nicknames." – Harry quickly added. "For those that have them of course. As for Ron and Hermione, we'll have to come up with something."

"Hmm, I agree on that part." – Cassie said.

"So what are your nicknames?" – Ron asked with interest.

"Well, Cassie's is Loki, Xsi's is Trivia, Alamar's is Pluto and well I'm Nimbus." – Harry answered. "As I was always in the clouds, I guess."

"That would be true." – Xsi smiled.

"Loki, ah, that explains a lot." – Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, doesn't it?" – Cassie smiled deviously.

"Well, what about those two?" – Alamar asked pointing at Ron and Hermione. "Trivia, would you do the honor?"

"Mhm." – Xsi nodded. "Well, Hermione is smart, loyal and rules obedient, so I think we could safely bestow upon her the name of…"

"Wow. Wouldn't you ask me for permission before choosing on my behalf?" – Hermione asked semi furiously, semi jokingly for being ignored.

"Well, okay. What name would you choose for yourself, Hermione?" – Xsi said.

"Maybe Hermie." – Ron suggested and everyone, including Hermione, laughed. "What?"

"Ron, it's too obvious. It has to be something that reflects who she is." – Alamar explained.

"Oh, sorry."

"Oh, I got it." – Cassie exclaimed finally making everyone looking at her. "She'll be Athena."

"Great." – Hermione nodded. "I accept."

"Why?" – Ron asked.

"Ron, Athena is an ancient Greek goddess of wisdom, witchcraft and intelligence." – Xsi explained patiently.

"Oh, it suits you nicely." – Ron said turning to Hermione.

"Thank you, Ronald." – Hermione said, slightly blushing.

"Now, Ron. Ron is loyal, a good friend and a Gryffindor with all the qualities that go with it." – Cassie began. "So, he would be…Tyr."

"Tyr? What's that? Another muggle GOD?" – Ron asked.

"Tyr, Ron, was a God of justice, glory and war in the Norse Mythology. All gods of the mythologies were magic capable so they are not really muggle." – Cassie explained patiently.

"God of glory, justice and war – hmm – I liked it." – Ron said thinking it over aloud.

"Then it is accepted. Now the naming, hmm, we could be the… "

"I got it." – Harry exclaimed.

"What?" – Alamar asked.

"We represent the four houses of Hogwarts so the House's Union." – Harry proposed.

"Hmm – Liminis Concordia – hmm – I don't know, Nimbus. It doesn't ring well." – Xsi said.

"We could be Holly Jollies." – Ron inserted.

"Intriguing but let's refine it – I got it –it's a bit insulting to the muggles but it does have a nice ring – Holly Spirits." – Cassie said.

"It is insulting – the Frolic Spirits." – Harry said finally.

"Hogwarts Caper Spirits." – Hermione suddenly inserted.

"I like it." – Alamar said.

"Then it is decided we'll be known as the Hogwarts Caper Spirits." – Cassie said sealing the name.

"Agreed." – The rest said.

"Now, back to bed before anyone catches us here, Capers." – Cassie said.

"Tomorrow, we'll meet outside to refine the details of the attack plan so everyone would know what to do – let the fun begin." – Xsi added.

The group separated and headed back to their respectful houses. All had a good time and the next week promised to be really crazy.

* * *

The next morning, Malfoy could not believe his eyes when he saw that Ron and Harry were still at school. They looked quite cheerful and it seemed that they were even mocking him.

Hermione joined Harry and Ron at breakfast at the Gryffindor table. It seemed however that during the night she had changed her mind about the crazily named new prankster group – the Hogwarts Caper Spirits (though she was the one that proposed the name).

"You know I had a second thought. Your sisters, Harry, are indeed quite crazy and I don't think we should do it." – She said.

"It's too late for that now, Hermione, besides you gave us the name. And Ron just had a brilliant idea as to what are signature would be – Four Houses – One Hogwarts." – Harry said.

"Ah, well…this is…indeed brilliant." – Hermione admitted.

"Don't worry, Hermione. We'll start with Draco. Xsi just sent a message saying that we will deal with Snape on Halloween." – Harry said.

"And we will need your brilliance, Hermione." – Ron added quickly.

Hermione was obviously flattered but she quickly came back to her senses.

"You can't buy me this way."

"Oh, so there is a way?" – Harry asked with a smile.

"No, there isn't." – Hermione fussed, looking outraged but remembered that she said it in such a way so she wasn't really that mad.

Then the owls came in and immediately everyone's attention was turned towards Hedwig and four other owls carrying a long, thin package. The owls soared down and dropped it in front of Harry. There was a note. Harry read and his heart leapt with joy. It was the new broomstick – Nimbus 2000 sent by Thant in response for Harry becoming the youngest Quidditch seeker in a century.

There was also another note from Professor McGonagall saying the same and only adding that not to open it in the Great Hall and that his first training was to be tonight at seven on the Quidditch field with Oliver Wood.

Harry handed the note to Ron.

"Unbelievable. I haven't even touched one." – He said with envy.

"Let's go outside." – Harry proposed.

They dashed outside but at the marble staircase their way was blocked by Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy who seized at once the package from Harry's hand and felt it.

"You're done, Potter." – He sneered. "It's a broomstick and first years are not allowed to have one."

Ron on the other hand couldn't resist. "It's not just any broomstick, Malfoy. It's a Nimbus 2000. What did you say you had at home a Comet Two Sixty?" – Ron grinned at Harry and added. "Comets are flashy but no match for a Nimbus."

"How would you know, Weasley?" – Malfoy snapped. "You can't even afford the handle. I guess you and your brothers save twig by twig."

Ron turned red and was about to response when Professor Flitwick came around the corner. "You are not arguing, are you boys?"

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor." – Malfoy said quickly.

"Ah, yes, that's right." – Flitwick said beaming at Harry. "Professor McGonagall informed me of the special circumstances. And what model is it?"

"It's a Nimbus 2000, sir." – Harry replied resisting the urge to laugh at the sight of Malfoy's horror. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I got it."

Harry and Ron marched away fighting the urge to laugh at Malfoy's obvious rage and confusion. "Well, it's true. If he hadn't stolen the Remembrall from Neville, I wouldn't have the …"

"You still think this is a reward for breaking the rules?" – Hermione asked angrily while stomping up the stairs. She was looking disapprovingly at the package.

"Well, not really." – Harry replied. "But it isn't my fault that McGonagall decided to make a seeker instead of punishing me, after all." – Harry added curtly.

"Well, maybe not but this is no reason why you should behave like this…" – Hermione continued to fume.

"And the prize is the look on Malfoy's face." – Ron said quickly.

They laughed with delight, even Hermione smiled.

"Not to mention that Nimbus has a Nimbus." – Ron added too, suppressing a smile.

"Very funny," – Harry remarked.

"It's quite right. Good one, Ron." – Hermione smiled at Ron.

* * *

At seven o'clock, Harry headed towards the Quidditch field. Oliver Wood was not there yet. Though Harry knew the rules of Quidditch he had never been to a Quidditch stadium. It was big – hundreds of seats set above the ground so the people could have a good view at the field and to see what's going on. There were the golden hoops at either side of the field.

Harry was too anxious to fly again so he mounted the broom and kicked off the ground. What a feeling it was. He swooped in and out the golden hoops and then sped up and down the field. The broom obeyed him at the slightest touch.

"Hey, Potter." – Oliver Wood had arrived with a wooden box that must contain the four balls of Quidditch, as Harry thought. And he was right.

"Now, come here." – Oliver asked while he opened the box. "You told me you know the rules and how the game is played, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Alright. So these two?" – Oliver pointed at the two identical, jet black balls.

"Those are the bludgers." – Harry replied instantly. "Their purpose is to knock players of their brooms that are why each team has two Beaters to divert them from the rest of the players and in turn try to knock off the opponent's players."

"Very good, Potter. Now, the red ball?"

"This is the Quaffle. The Chasers of each team pass it to each other trying to score through the goals." – Harry pointed at the golden hoops. "This is why each team has a keeper trying to prevent the chasers from scoring."

"Very good and now the last ball." – Oliver said bending down and taking out the last ball, which as big as a large nut. "This is the Golden Snitch, as you know, and the most important ball. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast."

"And this is the seeker's job." – Harry added.

"Yes, your job." – Oliver confirmed. "When you catch it, the game ends and the team receives additional hundred and fifty points. But if the seeker has not caught the snitch the game could continue indefinitely. That's why the seekers are fouled a lot. So you got to wave in between the Chasers and the Quaffle, the beaters and bludgers. Any questions?"

Harry shook his head. He understood what he had to do but the question in his mind was would he be able to do it.

"Now, we won't practice with the snitch, yet." – Oliver said and put back the snitch in the box." It's getting dark and might lose it. We'll practice with these instead."

Oliver pulled out a bag full of golf balls. And they practiced. Every time Wood threw a ball, Harry caught it, which excited Wood so much saying that this year the cup was surely going to be theirs.

Harry was now very busy with the Quidditch practices but this did not stood on the way of the master plan of H.C.S (Hogwarts Caper Spirits). They started teasing Malfoy on the very next Potion's lesson.

* * *

Malfoy managed to bathe Snape in his potion, which earned him two weeks detention and Slytherin lost for the first time in history twenty points, as Snape was furious. At first, of course, Snape suspected that it wasn't Malfoy's fault but he quickly discovered that it was which led to the losing of points. Snape never had the reason to take points from his house but this little incident proved otherwise.

The reason for this deception was due to the brilliant tactical thinking of Cassie and Hermione that helped in the execution, which Harry performed with diligence. Actually, the credit goes to Cassie who's been the mastermind of this operation so the first phase of the master plan of the Capers was a total success.

After that class, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Cassie had to hide in an abandoned classroom to let go the burst of laughter which they could hold no longer. Cassie then decided that it would be best to leave Malfoy alone for two weeks before recommencing the teasing or otherwise Snape might get suspicious. They all agreed.

The next target was to be Snape. This time, it was Alamar and Xsi's turn. Alamar had acquired the Polyjuice potion, which Lady Synca had sent. She was informed of the little prank of course. And as she found it absolutely innocent she had sent them the potion. Hermione, on the other hand, was not entirely sure that the prank was to be innocent but Cassie and Xsi managed to reassure her.

"All preparations are done." – Xsi informed at the last meeting of the Capers the night before Halloween.

"Are you sure of this?" – Hermione asked still unsure.

"Absolutely." – Xsi confirmed with a devious smile.

"I mean if we get caught." – Hermione stressed.

"Hermione, nobody knows that we are behind it." – Xsi reassured.

"Well, besides it is going to carry the name of Trivia and Pluto, and the Capers. They would probably think that there are some really crazy ghosts in the school." – Cassie inserted.

"And they wouldn't be far from the truth." – Hermione remarked.

"Indeed." – Alamar laughed, as did everyone else.

"Come on, Hermione, its Halloween. Strange things can happen during that night." – Cassie said as though predicting tomorrow's weather.

"Okay, everyone take your positions and let the games begin." – Xsi said.

* * *

The next day, Harry, Ron and Hermione were having Charms in Flitwick's cabinet. The Professor was now sure that could try to levitate objects, which was long awaited since they saw Neville's toad zoom around the classroom. The Professor divided them into pairs and placed one feather before them. Ron and Hermione were paired together. Harry had to share his with Seamus.

"Now, students don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" – Flitwick squeaked standing again on the pile of books on his desk. "Remember, swish and flick, and of course pronounce the magic words correctly – Wingardium Leviosa, for if you not you would be like the Wizard Baruffio who instead of 's' said 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

It was very difficult as the students found out. Harry, on the other hand, having being taught Charms by a private tutor in Solmyr's castle and also having done it for few months now while transporting some ingredients from Cassie's cauldron to Malfoy's found it very easy. However, Hermione did it first, which Flitwick rewarded with ten points.

Seamus, however, was having great difficulties and being impatient he prodded it with his wand and set the feather on fire. Professor Flitwick saw them in the time to extinguish the fire and gave them another feather, which Harry levitated up to the ceiling and back, which granted Gryffindor another ten points.

Ron also had difficulty with the spell for he was waving his long arms like a windmill. Hermione, of course, snapped at one point and tried to explain it to him.

"You're not pronouncing it correctly. It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the gar nice and long."

This effort did not have the effect she was hoping. Ron got frustrated.

"You do it then." – He snapped.

Hermione rolled up her sleeves and with one swift movement of her wand "Wingardium Leviosa", the feather rose off the desk and hovered several feet above their heads. Ron was now even more frustrated at her second success with the feather.

"Chin up, Ron." – Harry inserted. "You'll get it next time."

"Sure." – Ron replied curtly.

When they exited class Ron was in a very foul mood. And the problem came when he shared with Harry what bothered him.

"It's Hermione. No wonder no one can stand her. She's a nightmare. Honestly."

Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It's Hermione and Harry got a glimpse of her face – and was startled to find tears on it.

"I think she heard you."

"So?" – Ron shot defiantly but looking a bit uncomfortably. "She must have realized that with that attitude she'll never have friends."

"We're her friends, Ron. She's part of the Capers." – Harry said a bit more sharply than intended.

Ron looked defiantly at Harry. "So you're siding with her."

"No, I'm just saying that you shouldn't be so jealous of her." – Harry said but obviously came to the realization that he should not have said it, as Ron turned red and left him.

"Oh, Nimbus, what have you done this time?" – Xsi asked approaching from the dungeons.

"Oh, don't you get me started, Trivia. Those two have been fighting since day one."

"Why, what happened?"

And Harry told her about the Charms lesson. She listened carefully and then said.

"You know, little brother, you shouldn't have said anything. You've been untactful. Ron is your friend and you'd be supporting him."

"And Hermione?"

"Well, I don't say that she's right too but she is Hermione." – Xsi rolled her eyes, Harry smiled. "But you should tell Ron to remember that Hermione is coming form a muggle family therefore she feels she has to prove herself more often than the rest. While he comes from a wizard family therefore he has only to stand up for the name of his family. Catch my meaning?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks Trivia." – Harry replied then sighed deeply. "Well, I'll try to get Ron back."

"Good and I'll try to find Hermione." – Xsi said and strode away.

Unfortunately, Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. Harry had fortunately managed to mend his friendship with Ron, and now they were heading toward the Great Hall. But on their way for the Halloween feast, they overhead Parvati Patil telling that Hermione has locked herself up in the girl's bathroom crying and asked to be left alone. This made Ron feel very uncomfortable but entering into the Hall managed to put off Hermione out of their minds.

Thousands of live bats were swooping over the tables in low black clouds while thousands more fluttered from the walls and the ceiling. The feast appeared into the golden plates, just as they did on the start-of-term banquet.

Harry looked over the table in direction of the Hufflepuff table where he met the gaze of Alamar who winked. Xsi did the same from the Ravenclaw table. Their gaze turned to the teacher's table and especially in the direction of Snape while their lips were clearly saying 'Five, four, three, two, one…'

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes.** **Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	9. Introducing Hogwarts Caper Spirits

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

**Book 1 – The Elixir of Life**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Introducing Hogwarts Caper Spirits**

_Previously:_

_Harry looked over the table in direction of the Hufflepuff table where he met the gaze of Alamar who winked. Xsi did the same from the Ravenclaw table. Their gaze turned to the teacher's table and especially in the direction of Snape while their lips were clearly saying 'Five, four, three, two, one…'_

On the teacher's table, Snape choked. He quickly stood up, wriggled like a worm and fell behind the table that continued to shake under Snape's occasional kicks. Only few seconds have passed since Snape started acting strangely. Professor Dumbledore, face turning white, immediately stood up and went to see Snape. The students, beside the Capers, had no idea what was going on. But before Dumbledore could reach Snape, he had stood up. The entire school fixed their gaze at Snape. All remained silent as to the sight of him then without warning the Great Hall exploded into laughter that even the Slytherins could not hold up.

The sight was very unusual and intoxicatingly comic. Professor Snape was no more instead there was a six feet two figure with long, dark blonde hair, bright blue eyes with long eyelashes, cute snub nose, and quite broadened breasts. The figure was still dressed in Snape's clothes, which made the appearance even more comic. Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers had to suppress the smile on their faces so not to embarrass further the newly transformed Snape.

Professor Dumbledore examined carefully Snape's food and found small traces of aroma spices covering what was left of the Polyjuice potion. Then as he was to check the rest of the food, it exploded in fumes leaving the teachers completely dumbfounded. The fumes made of four distinct colors – green, scarlet red, blue and orange-yellow, rose above the table forming letters that read "HAPPY HALLOWEEN – signed the CAPER SPIRITS". The fumes then vanished.

Professor Dumbledore was still looking at the place in air where the sign was just a few seconds ago. His eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley's Twins but noticed that they look as dumbfounded as him and the rest of the teachers though they were still laughing hard time, Snape was still here – in his new outfit. Many of the students were down on the floor, tapping the ground with their fists and holding their stomachs with tears in their eyes trying to control the laughter.

Everyone thought that it was over but the truth was that there was more. A minute after the fumes disappeared, a brightly colored piñata appeared in mid air above the teacher's table held by four ropes colored in the same fashion as the fumes.

There was a grunt noise coming from Mr. Filtch as in his hands he was holding the piñata traditional stick. He would have probably thrown it away if there wasn't the sudden noise coming from inside the piñata. All could distinctly hear scratching as claws produce that noise when attacking a rough surface. But Argus Filtch had distinctly recognized the voice of Mrs. Norris. He lifted the stick and started hurtling it against the piñata with furious swings. Then he stopped as obviously somehow a blindfold had appeared before his eyes and though he tried to remove it, it seemed stuck so he had to continue the swinging blindfolded but he did because Mrs. Norris was making desperate attempts to leave her new accommodation.

All this was highly comic and students and teachers continued to laugh unstoppably. Everyone had tears in their eyes, some had even red eyes – so funny it was, and even Snape was seen with a grim smile on his face. Unfortunately this only enraged the poor Mr. Filtch and maddened completely Mrs. Norris though she was still trapped in the piñata. Finally he managed to break the piñata; the blindfold fell as Filtch's jaw. Out of the piñata dropped Mrs. Norris. The poor cat however was dressed like a buffoon. Argus Filtch quickly took the cat in his hands and vanished through a door behind the teacher's table accompanied by the laughter of the Great Hall.

* * *

It was in this very moment when the entrance doors of the Great Hall opened briskly and Professor Quirrell entered hastily panting as he went. He dropped near the teacher's table, gathered his breath and shouted.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" – Then he added silently. "Thought you ought to know!" and then he sunk to the floor in a dead faint.

There was uproar. The students panicked and it took several exploding purple firecrackers from Professor Dumbledore's wand to restore silence.

"Now, prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories while the teachers and I will go to the dungeons." – Professor Dumbledore said calmly as though nothing had really happened.

Professor Snape looked sternly at Quirrell then vanished through the door behind the teacher's table.

"First years, follow me!" – Percy was in his element. "Everyone, follow me! Stick together. No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders. Make way, first years, coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"

"How could a troll get in?" – Harry asked while climbing the stairs.

"I don't really know." – Ron replied. "They are supposed to be very stupid. Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke of his own."

They passed by various groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they made their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Harry suddenly had a jolt. He seized Ron's arm.

"What?"

"Hermione."

"What about her?" – Ron asked confused.

"She's still in the toilet." – Harry replied stressed.

"And she doesn't know about the troll." – Alamar suddenly added coming through the crowd of Hufflepuffs.

"So?" – Ron asked but was biting his lip.

"So we have to look for her." – Harry replied.

"Alright, but Percy must not see us." – Ron said finally.

"No worry." – Alamar inserted. "Join in with my house."

Ducking down, Ron and Harry meshed up with the Hufflepuffs that were going the other way. Then all three slipped down a deserted side corridor and made haste towards the girls' bathroom. They had just turned around the corner when they heard hurried footsteps.

"Percy!" – Ron hissed and pulled Harry behind a large stone statue while Alamar hid behind a coat of armor.

But it was not Percy; it was the still transformed Snape. He crossed the corridor and vanished out of view. They looked at each other wondering why Snape wasn't with the rest of the teachers. They decided to follow him. Alamar went ahead. Few seconds later he returned.

"He's heading to the third floor."

"What?" – Ron's jaw fell.

"Why?" – Harry asked.

"We'll find out later – now Hermione." – Alamar stressed.

"Oh, yeah." – Ron said but then stopped as they returned back to the bathroom corridor. "What's that strange smell?"

The smell Ron was referring to was filling now the air. It reminded of a toilet that has not cleaning for at least a century and some other stinking ingredients.

But the smell was the least of their problem. They heard a grunt noise along with shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Alamar took them to a passage on the left where they in time saw something huge lurking in the shadow of the moonlight.

It was the troll. It was at least twelve feet high with boulder like body, granite gray skin, a small but bald head, with short thick legs and long, monkey like arms holding a huge wooden club that was scratching the floor.

The troll stopped before a doorway and peered in. It waggled its long ears, scratched its bald head with a finger making up his mind and slouched in.

"The keys are in the lock." – Harry muttered. "We've got it."

"Good idea." – Ron said nervously.

"But…" – Alamar was saying but too late.

Harry and Ron run quickly and locked the door. Alamar had gone white.

"Harry, NO!" – He managed to regain his vocals.

"Why?"

A heart stopping, terrifying scream tore the silence of the corridor. It was coming from the door they just locked.

"It's Hermione inside there." – Alamar finally swallowing the words.

"Oh, hell!" – Harry gasped.

It was really the last thing they wanted to do but what choice did they have? They opened quickly the door and ran inside.

* * *

The sight wasn't pretty. Hermione was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as though she would faint any minute now. The troll was advancing on her knocking the sinks off with his club.

"We have to do something." – Alamar said.

"Confuse it!" – Harry desperately turned to Ron, and started throwing tabs at the troll.

The troll stopped just a few feet from Hermione. It blinked stupidly around trying to find out the source of the noise. His tiny, mean, beady eyes then got a fix on Harry. After nicks of reflection, the troll moved in Harry's direction.

"Oy, pea-brain." – Ron shouted while throwing metal pipes at him.

The troll changed direction going straight at Ron. Then Alamar joined by throwing pieces of wood at the troll and screaming as much as he could master while Harry made a run behind the troll and reached for Hermione.

"Come on! Run!" – But Hermione did not move. She was still flat against the wall, her mouth opened with terror.

The troll was about to reach Alamar so Harry did the unthinkable. It was both very brave and extremely dangerous. He jumped on the back of the troll and fastened his hands around the troll's neck. The troll, of course, could not sense Harry but anyone can when a wooden stick is stuck upright in your nose. Harry had his wand with him and the moment he landed on the troll's back, his hand flinched and his wand ended up in one of the troll's nostrils.

The troll howled in pain trying to sneeze out the wand but the continued screams were driving him berserk. The troll twisted and flailed with its club, with Harry still hanging on his neck. The troll got Harry by the feet and hung him upside down. Then tried to hit him with his club but Harry evaded though the situation did not look good.

"Ron, do something." – Alamar shouted.

Hermione had further sunk on the floor in fright when Ron pulled off his wand and cast the first spell that came in mind.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club suddenly darted of the troll's hand straight up, turned slowly over and then with a dull crack fell back on its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot, turned around falling flat on the floor with a thud that made the floor tremble. Harry was thrown over. He quickly stood still shaking and catching his breath. Ron, on other hand, was still with raised wand and mouth opened watching what he had done.

"Is it...it…dead?" – Hermione spoke first.

"Great jobbb, Ron." – Alamar stuttered from his corner.

"No, I think it's only knocked out." – Harry replied to Hermione while bending down to collect his wand from the troll's nostril. But it was covered in lumpy grey glue. "Urgh – troll boogies." He then wiped them off the troll's trousers.

Then there was a sudden slamming and quick footsteps that made all four of them look up. They hadn't realized what a clatter they had been caused, and logically, someone downstairs must have heard it. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting in, closely followed by the still handsome Snape and Quirrell on the rear that took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sank onto the floor clutching his heart.

Professor Snape bent down to check on the troll while Professor McGonagall looked absolutely furious. Harry had never seen her so angry – her lips were white. Any hope of glorious points to Gryffindor faded from Harry's mind.

"What on Earth were you thinking of?" – Cold fury filled her voice. She looked at Harry, then at Alamar and lastly at Ron still with his wand in the air. They looked at each other. "You are all very lucky to be alive. Why aren't you in your dormitories?"

They all looked down while Snape's gaze was piercing them. Harry suddenly noticed that Snape's right leg was bleeding. The Professor noticing his gaze quickly covered his leg with his cloak. Then a small voice from the shadows came out.

"Please, Professor McGonagall – they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!" – Professor McGonagall looked shocked at her, and as though she had just noticed her presence here.

Hermione got back on her feet. "I went looking for the…the troll. I've read so much about them that I though I could deal with it on my own."

Alamar and Harry's jaws fell while Ron dropped his wand not believing what he has just heard – Hermione telling a down straight lie at a teacher.

Hermione continued. "If they hadn't found me, I would be dead by now. Alamar distracted the troll while Harry stuck his wand in the troll's nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. It was about to finish me off when they arrived so they had no time to call for help."

Harry, Alamar and Ron looked as though this story was not new to them.

"Well, in that case." – Professor McGonagall said while looking at the four of them. "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how on Earth could you think you could tackle a fully grown mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione hung her head. Harry was speechless. Hermione who was the last person to break the rules though she had been approving with the little tricks of the newly founded Capers and taking small part in them too but there she was pretending now so she could get her fellow Capers off the hook.

"Miss Granger, for your serious lack of judgment, Gryffindor loses five points. And I have to say that I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt you can return to Gryffindor Tower where students are finishing up the feast." – Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione nodded and exited the bathroom. Professor McGonagall turned to Harry, Alamar and Ron.

"I hope you three realize how lucky you were, not many first years students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Therefore, you will all receive five points each for sheer damn luck. Professor Dumbledore shall be informed of this, of course. Now, you may go!"

They hurried out of the bathroom but spoke when they felt comfortably far enough from the bathroom.

"We should have gained more than ten points." – Ron said.

"Five you mean, after deducting Hermione's." – Harry corrected.

"I'm this way." – Alamar swayed left as they reached the staircase.

"Okay, and thanks for the help." – Harry said.

"Don't mention it." – Alamar smiled faintly. "Good night, Nimbus, Tyr."

"Good night, Pluto." – Harry and Ron wished as they continued their way to the Gryffindor tower.

"It was good of her to get us out of trouble." – Ron admitted.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't have to if we hadn't locked that thing with her." – Harry reminded.

They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Pig Snout!"

The common room was packed and very noisy given that the Twins were the loudest. Everyone was enjoying the food that has been sent up while discussing Snape's transformation, and Mrs. Norris. Hermione, however, stood by the door, waiting for them.

There was a short awkward moment. But then they looked at each other and said "Thanks!" while hurrying off then to get plates.

But from this moment on, Hermione became really their friend, and a true friend. She became more tolerant now to breaking rules and accepting the crazy ideas of the Capers. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other better, and knocking out a twelve feet troll is one of them.

* * *

The next day, after classes, Harry, Ron and Hermione went out to the grounds to a predetermined location where they met with Alamar, Cassie and Xsi. The last two had heard about the troll but wanted to know every detail of it. Hearing the real and true facts is sometimes stranger than reality.

"Wow, it must have been really scary." – Cassie gasped as Alamar finished the story while Harry, Ron and Hermione had no strength to tell it over.

"I'm deeply impressed." – Xsi said looking at Ron who turned red at once.

"Now would someone tell me what happened at the feast?" – Hermione asked. "Yesterday, Harry and Ron kind of forgot but it was understandable."

"Of course, Athena." – Xsi exclaimed happily and told her everything bit by bit. Hermione was listening but with each word her astonishment was growing.

"Really?" – Hermione exclaimed at last. "You transformed Snape into…"

"Yeah." – And everybody laughed as they remembered yesterday's sight of Snape.

"Also we managed to take a picture of him, and for the years to come it will a smoothing to remember." – Cassie added.

"But how did you do the exploding fumes?" – Hermione asked curious. "This is advanced magic."

"Well, I wanted to know the same." – Harry added.

"Well, we asked our two, naughtily, crazy friends to help." – Cassie replied cautiously.

"Who?" – Alamar, Ron and Hermione asked bewildered.

Harry pondered for a moment and then it hit him – their house elves – the two responsible for his sisters becoming troublemakers.

"You don't mean those two…" – Harry's voice trembled as it trailed off.

Cassie and Xsi nodded gently.

"Those two what?" – Ron repeated while Harry strode away.

"Never mind, Nimbus. He's not really thrilled to hear who helped us." – Cassie inserted.

"Who is it?" – Alamar repeated the question again hoping this time for a straight answer.

"Well, Kaiser and Casper, they are our house elves, and they are quite crazy even for house elves." – Xsi replied. "They also provided the piñata."

"And why is Harry not happy with them?" – Ron asked.

"Well, it's because he believes that they nudged us in the direction of troublemaking."

"Oh, I see. This certainly explains a lot." – Alamar ascertained while a smile appeared on his face.

"And did they?" – Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, only a little." – Cassie replied looking as innocent as possible.

But Hermione understood better. Those house elves have indeed done what Harry suspected.

"Well, we have one more matter to discuss." – Alamar announced. "Athena, would you go to fetch Nimbus?"

"Sure." – Hermione replied not minding the use of her new nickname. She caught up with Harry and brought him back.

"So what's the matter, Pluto?" – Xsi asked.

"Well, before we came to rescue Athena and while all teachers were going to the dungeons, we saw Snape going straight to the third floor." – Alamar said. "So we were wondering what it is up there?"

"Hmm, who knows?" – Xsi stated.

"Wait a minute!" – Harry exclaimed suddenly remembering something.

"What?" – Ron exclaimed.

"Snape was covered in blood when he came down the bathroom." – Harry answered.

"No, he wasn't." – Ron countered.

"Not entirely. His right leg was in blood but he hid it when he noticed me looking." – Harry explained.

"So?" – Hermione asked trying to understand where he was going.

"So he must have got hurt while doing whatever he was doing up there on the third floor." – Harry said.

"So we should find out what it is." – Alamar concluded.

"No, the third floor corridor is strictly out of bounds for everyone." – Hermione said firmly. "We would do no such thing."

"But Athena, if a teacher was hurt than it must be something dangerous therefore I think that the students have the right to know. I mean if someone gets astray and suddenly falls there he would be in terrible danger." – Alamar said.

"Hmm, I happen to agree with them, Athena." – Xsi inserted.

"Not only that." – Cassie joined in. "It is very strange that while the other teachers run down the dungeons, Snape goes upstairs."

"Maybe, he wanted to check whatever was there is still there." – Hermione suggested.

"So there is something there that is protected!" – Alamar reasoned.

"Come on, Athena. We'll just have a quick look. Besides it is the place where we meet from time to time and we need to know if it is safe for us at least." – Xsi insisted.

"Oh." – Hermione bit her lip. "Oh, very well, but just a quick look and then no more looking."

"Deal!" – The others agreed.

"I propose we do it tonight." – Harry said.

"Why?" – Hermione started paling.

"Well, the sooner we know the better besides the first Quidditch match approaches and I will be training like crazy." – Harry replied.

"Uff, alright – tonight then." – Hermione sighed in defeat.

"Okay then, we'll meet on the third floor by the staircase at midnight." – Cassie said.

"Great." – Alamar said. "Now, if you would excuse me I have to send Mom a letter."

Alamar went away. Harry and Ron headed toward the Quidditch field while Hermione went straight to the library. Cassie and Xsi have gone the other way still studying Hogwarts grounds.

* * *

At quarter to eleven, Hermione, Ron and Harry slipped pass the Fat Lady and made their way to the third floor. By the staircase, they found Alamar. Cassie and Xsi joined shortly after. Then they all continued to advance cautiously on the right hand side corridor. As they marched, a fire appeared on the top of the stone columns as though it was sensing their presence. And at the end of the corridor they saw a door.

Ron and Alamar tried to open it but it was obviously locked. The girls decided that this is it when they heard footsteps approaching. Panic took them.

"Oh, move over." – Hermione grunted. She quickly took her wand out and whispered. "Alohomora!"

The door swung open and they hurried inside. The footsteps stopped. And then they were saved by the most unlikely creature. They distinctly heard the enchanting voice of Peeves and a voice that made them realize how lucky they were, not being outside.

"Peeves have you seen anyone coming this way?" – Mr. Filtch's voice asked quite impatiently.

Peeves, of course, adored when one is in a hurry simply because he never had helped anyone but himself and decided to play.

"Say please and I'll tell you something." – Peeves screeched in his singsong voice.

"Have you seen anyone?" – Filtch insisted getting angry.

"Say please and I'll tell you something." – Peeves continued to enchant.

"Oh, okay, please!" – Flitch grunted.

"SOMETHING! HA HA HA!" – Peeves shouted laughing crazily. "Say please and I shall tell you SOMETHING! And I did."

Mr. Filtch had obviously left cursing Peeves as went. Indeed, the poltergeist was a cruel creature.

The youngsters visibly relaxed but not for long as Alamar had turned around. His face went white at once. He reached for Harry's arm and started pulling it.

"I think he's gone, now." – Harry said. "Alamar, what?"

"Turn around." – Alamar whispered with fear in his voice.

Harry turned and his jaw fell.

"What's going on with you two?" – Cassie asked while turning around.

Then she also noticed the reason. She reached for Xsi and Hermione. Ron also had turned around. They were all facing a horrible sight that filled the room behind them and understood why this corridor was deemed forbidden.

They were all looking at a monstrous dog that was filling the space between the floor and the ceiling. Its three heads and so pairs of mad rolling eyes were fixed at them; their mouths open with slippery ropes of saliva hanging from the yellowish spear like fangs.

The heads were still fixing them and the only reason why they were still alive, as Harry thought, was their sudden appearance. But the dog was getting over it as it was explained by the growing thunderous growl. Between death and possibly facing Filtch, the group of youngsters clearly chose Filtch. Harry quickly turned the knob of the door and the group jolted out closing the door quickly.

They sprinted until reaching the end of the corridor on the other side near the staircase. Filtch was nowhere in sight but this did not matter.

"Oh, it was a close one." – Alamar said gasping for air.

"Yeah." – Harry agreed.

"Though it was definitely guarding something." – Xsi exclaimed.

"Indeed." – Hermione nodded in agreement.

"How do you know this?" – Alamar asked.

"It was standing on a trapdoor." – Cassie answered instead.

"But the question is…what is it guarding?" – Xsi pondered.

"Well, something – undoggy like." – Hermione answered, which made the rest of the group laugh.

"Yes but definitely something worth otherwise I can't imagine why Snape would seek it." – Alamar reasoned.

"And obviously he couldn't reach it." – Xsi added. Everyone looked at her. "Blimey, Nimbus, you said that yesterday you saw Snape's right bleeding leg. Obviously he tried to pass by the Cerberus but got bitten."

"Which would only prove that he doesn't know how to pass it." – Hermione reasoned.

"But what were they thinking in holding something like that in school?" – Ron shot in horror.

"It's called a Cerberus, Tyr." – Xsi explained.

"The three headed dog?"

"It's not a dog per say though it does look one – it's a Cerberus."

"And what is it?"

"Well, it is a rarely found creature these days." – Cassie inserted. "It is not very intelligent but looking at its size that's not a minus. It's used primarily for guardianship and sometimes for offensive purposes while dealing with giants or tarantulas."

"Yeah, the Cerberus hates those quite a bit." – Xsi added.

"But it is still an enigma what the Cerberus is protecting." – Cassie said.

"Yes, but we'll find out what it is." – Xsi said.

"I think we shouldn't get involved." – Hermione said.

"But Hermione, we already are involved besides Snape had tried already." – Cassie objected. "Trivia's right, we have to find out what it is."

"I just don't think that is a good idea." – Hermione said. "I mean it's placed here to be protected and especially for the students not to know. Otherwise, Professor Dumbledore would have said what it was."

"Maybe but maybe not. Professor Dumbledore is wise but not infallible. He can't possibly know everyone's intentions." – Xsi countered.

"Like ours." – Hermione couldn't resist retorting.

"But we don't know what it is but I'll bet you that Snape does." – Cassie intervened.

"I doubt that whatever it is is protected only by this dog." – Hermione said.

"Probably not but this is more reason for us to find out." – Cassie insisted.

"Why not admit the truth, Loki, you are just too curious!" – Harry said.

"Well, yes, I am but this is beside the point. Why would they put it here? And tell us about it. Well, okay, they warned us but why? Are all the hiding places in this huge castle gone missing?"

"Well." – Hermione thought for a while. "It is a bit strange indeed."

"You see." – Cassie exclaimed.

"Alright, but I think it's enough for tonight." – Hermione said. "We'll continue another day to solve the mystery."

"I agree." – Ron nodded.

"Well, see you all tomorrow." – Alamar said.

"Oh, and Gryffindors…" – Cassie said. "Don't attack the buns with the white chocolate cream that would be next to you tomorrow."

"Why?" – Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see." – Xsi replied mysteriously.

"On second thought, I don't want to know." – Hermione said.

"Actually, it would be best to keep anyone touching those." – Harry advised.

"I agree." – Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Well, see you tomorrow." – Cassie wished.

* * *

The next morning on breakfast, Hermione, Ron and Harry sat and cautiously looked for the white chocolate buns but there were none. They frowned but started eating nonetheless.

Soon the Twins joined them. They were talking to their friend Lee Jordan about something when Harry noticed that the buns had appeared right in front of George. He turned Hermione and Ron's attention to them.

"Oh, no!" – Hermione exclaimed but it was too late.

Fred and George had already taken a bite at the buns. At first nothing seemed to happen as they continued to eat and talk but then just a few minutes later…the effect of the buns took shape. The Weasley's Twins turned suddenly red and their faces were covered with nasty looking red boils.

As this took effect everyone on the Gryffindor table had become still. No one dared to touch the food anymore. The Twins were still obviously stunned. Then some of the buns turned into green and blue fumes forming the greeting:

"HAPPY AFTER HALLOWEEN!

But it was not over – the fumes then reshaped in other letters reading:

HOGWARTS CAPER SPIRITS,

then it continued as though some invisible writer was there – WHOEVER DECLARES WAR ON ONE OF US DECLARES WAR ON ALL OF US!

SO BE READY GRED & FORGE – YOU DECLARED WAR ON THE CAPERS AND WE COME FOR YOU NOW – YOURS TRULLY – MISTRESSES LOKI & TRIVIA!

Fred and George looked at each other dumbfounded but they did get the message – someone had just declared war on them. Devious smiles appeared on their faces though still covered in red boils. Harry noticed they were twitching and aching, which probably meant that the red boils were not appearing only on their faces.

"You'd better go to the infirmary." – Lee Jordan turned to the Twins. "You look horrible!"

"Indeed." – Hermione confirmed, suppressing the smile on her face but Harry, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor table could not so they all burst into laughter.

Someone had managed to offend the known troublemakers of Gryffindor and of the school. And it was unbelievably funny, even Fred and George had joined the laugh. But then they stood up as much as they could make their way to the infirmary.

"This promises to be very interesting." – Ron inserted, taking a vanilla crescent.

"Yeah!" – Harry agreed while taking in a ham sandwich.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes.** **Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	10. Clues

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

**Book 1 – The Elixir of Life**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Clues**

November arrived quickly. The mountains turned from dark green to icy gray while the lake chilled. The ground around the castle was covered in frost and Hagrid was even seen defrosting the broomsticks on the Quidditch field as the first match for the season Gryffindor versus Slytherin was coming.

The match was on Saturday and Harry was preparing for his first official play. Oliver Wood, as expected by his team mates, had become increasingly insane, as his team was training every available minute of the day. Harry was very thankful to his friends Ron and Hermione for without them he wouldn't have been able to finish all his homework.

The day before the match Hermione, Ron and Harry were outside in the courtyard during break. Hopefully, though it was quite freezing, Hermione had conjured bright blue portable flames. They were standing with their backs to it so to keep warm. As they were sitting they saw Professor Snape emerging from the main gate limping rapidly. Few minutes later, Professor Quirrell came in from the same place, looking paler than usual. He, of course, noticed Snape who was few feet before him and swiftly changed direction muttering something under breath.

"That's curious." – Hermione exclaimed.

"What?" – Ron asked lifting his head from the course book.

"Did you not notice?" – Hermione said raising an eyebrow. "Professor Quirrell and Snape are obviously on bad terms."

"Hermione, everyone knows that." – Ron observed with a bored voice.

"I know but this looked different." – Hermione continued thoughtfully. "They came from the same direction, probably somewhere outside the school grounds. And then Quirrell veered off in the opposite direction looking quite shaken and stressed out."

"Why has this to be strange, Hermione?" – Harry said. "They usually do that. After all, Snape's after his job."

"No, this time, it looked different." – Hermione insisted.

"Alright for the purpose of arguing," – Harry said. "What do you think could be the reason?"

"I don't know." – Hermione answered honestly. "But I think it is strange."

"Well, I think it's normal." – Harry shrugged.

"We'd better go in." – Ron inserted.

* * *

After classes, they headed back to Gryffindor Tower. They sat near the window where Hermione was checking their homework. She would never let them copy hers ("How would you ever learn?") but by asking her to read it, she always corrected it. Ron and Harry were grateful, especially Harry. He had to do Wood's last minute Quidditch practice that was harder and crazier but Wood was a Quidditch maniac and the captain.

Hermione had lent Harry a book to read – Quidditch throughout the Ages from which Harry learnt that there are seven hundred ways of committing foul and that all of them happened during a World Cup match in 1473. He also learnt that Seekers are usually the smallest and fastest players, and most serious accidents seem to happen to them.

As Harry was reading the Quidditch book, he noticed someone going to the forest. He left the book aside and stuck his face to the window. It was Professor Quirrell with the all known turban on his head. Quirrell soon vanished into the depths of the forest before Harry could tell the others though he did not find it necessary.

Later in the evening, Hermione, Ron, Harry and the Twins were the only one left in the common room. The Twins were unusually quiet. They were working on something as their heads were close together. Ron was just relaxing on the sofa and enjoying the gentle warmth of the fire. Hermione was making last checks on all her homework.

Harry was still beside the window nose in the Quidditch book, which was so interesting, and at places difficult to believe. He had finished writing all his homework then he had had a conversation with Wood about the match tomorrow, and then decided to plunge into the book to take his mind off the match. It was in that moment when he noticed movement at the edge of the forest. He left the book aside again.

"Hey!" – Harry called Ron and Hermione. "Come here!"

They came at once.

"What?" – Ron asked.

"There!" – Harry pointed.

At the place Harry was pointing they saw a hooded figure, which exited the forest shade in a strange manner. It was moving backwards. It was so strange. The figure moved up till it reached the shadow of the castle wall. Harry, Ron and Hermione opened the window and bent over to see well. A few moments later, from the same spot Professor Quirrell appeared. There was no sign of the hooded figure. On the light of the entrance they was his face, it was pale with some silver spots around the mouth. Quirrell then vanished through the entrance.

Hermione closed the window. The three stood silent for quite a time before speaking.

"That was odd." – Ron said finally.

"Very odd, and what were those silver spots on his face?" – Hermione pondered.

"Was he the hooded figure?"

"Possibly." – Harry shrugged.

"We don't know that." – Hermione objected but did admit. "Though it was very strange."

"But why was he moving backwards?" – Ron continued to ask.

"Ron, we don't know whether it was Quirrell or not. There could have been two separate people. But this does not explain the silver spots. I've never seen something like that." – Hermione said.

"Could it be blood?" – Harry pondered.

"Well, we'll figure it out later." – Hermione said. "I'm off. See you tomorrow!"

Hermione packed her books and headed to bed. Ron and Harry remained a little while longer before going to bed. Harry was still thinking about what they saw. It was definitely Quirrell but why, this he did not know. He had no idea why he did not mention to Ron and Hermione that he had seen Quirrell enter into the forest earlier that evening. What was Quirrell doing in the forest that late? But the more he was trying to find an answer the less he was arriving at a plausible solution. After a time, he let it go because it was starting to give him a headache. He closed his eyes and fell quickly asleep.

* * *

The next morning dawned very bright but cold. The Great Hall was full of delicious smell and everyone's looking for a good a match.

Harry was comparatively calm given the good night sleep though the strange event of last night. Xsi had come over to the Gryffindor table to wish him luck. Cassie though she wanted to do the same did not as she was from the opposite team, and while Alamar was wishing Harry good luck, she only winked at him. Harry winked back.

Hermione was trying to get Harry to eat and though he was feeling calm he did not eat anything. The rest of the house was much exited. Seamus, Neville and Dean had prepared a little surprise. They had painted a large banner on one of the sheets that Scabbers had ruined. It said Potter for President, and Dean who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Hermione liked it at once and performed a complex spell so now the lion was changing colors.

By eleven o'clock the students took their place on the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many of the students had binoculars. Though the seats were quite high, it was still difficult sometimes to see what's going on. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean and Seamus sat in the top row.

Meanwhile in the locker room, Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet red Quidditch robes (while Slytherin would be playing in green).

Wood cleared his throat for silence.

"Okay, men." – He said.

"And women." – Chaser Alicia Spinet said.

And women." – Wood agreed. "This is it."

"The big one." – Fred Weasley said.

"The one we've been waiting for." – George Weasley added.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart." – Fred told Harry. "We were on the team last year."

"Shut it you two." – Wood barked. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it."

Then he glared at them as if to say, "Or else."

"Right, it's time. Good luck to all of you."

Harry followed Fred and George out of the locker room, and walked onto the Quidditch field to loud cheers.

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She waited for the two teams, broomstick in her hand, in the middle of the field.

"Now, I want a nice clean game." – She said, once they were all gathered around her. Harry did notice that she was particularly speaking to the Slytherin's captain, Marcus Flint, who looked as though he had troll blood in him. "Mount your brooms!"

Harry clambered on his broom, Nimbus 2000, when Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose up, they were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor – what an excellent chaser, and rather attractive – "

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor!"

The Twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall. "And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinet, a good find of Wood's, last year only a reserve – back to the Johnson, and no Slytherin's got the Quaffle, Marcus Flint, Slytherin's captain heading straight for the goals, he's going to sc… no Wood demonstrates excellent defense, chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor takes the Quaffle, nice dive around Flint, and - OUCH – that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a bludger – Quaffle retaken by Slytherin, Adrian Pucey speeding off towards Gryffindor's goals, but he's blocked by a second bludger sent by George or Fred Weasley can't tell which, anyway Johnson is with the Quaffle again and off she goes, dodges a speeding bludger, the goal posts are ahead – come on, now, Angelina – Keeper Blutchey dives – and she scores – Gryffindor scores."

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls coming from the Slytherins.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid." – Ron exclaimed while squeezing with Hermione to make place for Hagrid.

"Bin watchin' from me hut." – Hagrid said patting large size binoculars, "But it' isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope." – Ron replied. "Harry hasn't had much to do."

Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game looking for the snitch, which was part Wood's game plan.

"Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the snitch, "– Wood had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be."

When Angelina scored, Harry made a couple of loop-the-loops to express his feelings. Now he was back to looking for any trace of the snitch. A bludger came pelting his way, but Harry dodged while Fred Weasley came after it.

"All right there, Harry?" – He yelled while sending furiously the bludger at Marcus Flint.

"Slytherin in possession," – Lee Jordan commented. "Adrian Pucey with the Quaffle, ducks the two bludgers, and – Wait a minute – wasn't that the snitch?"

Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle as the snitch passed his left ear.

Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the golden ball. Slytherin Seeker, Terrence Higgs, saw it too. Neck-to-neck they hurtled toward the snitch – the Chasers of both teams seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing and were watching in mid air.

Harry was faster – he was seeing the round ball with its fluttering little wings darting ahead – he put some extra speed – and – WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below – Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose – and the snitch was gone.

"Foul!" – The Gryffindors screamed.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint, and then ordered a free shot at goal posts, which Katie Bell executed with precision.

* * *

It was as Harry dodged a speeding bludger that darted pass him when it happened. His broom suddenly lurched, and for a split of a second, Harry thought he would fall off. He managed to get a grip of his broom though he never felt this way.

Then it happened again. His broom shook as though trying to throw him off. Of course, Nimbus 2000s don't suddenly decide to get rid of their riders. Harry tried to turn in direction of Gryffindor goal posts, and ask Wood for time out, but realized the impossibility of his wish. He had no longer control over the broom, which was now zigzagging with violent swishing movements that almost unseated him.

"Dunno know what Harry's doin'. " – Hagrid mumbled. "If I didn't know better I'd say he'd lost control of the broom…but he can't have…"

Suddenly people were pointing at Harry. His broom was rolling over, and over, with him only managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. The broom gave a wild jerk, and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on one hand.

"Did something happen when Flint blocked him?" – Seamus asked.

"Can't happen." – Hagrid objected, voice shaking. "Can't anything interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark Magic – no kid could do that to a Nimbus 2000…"

At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars and started frantically looking at the crowd.

"What are you doing?" – Ron asked, white-faced.

"I knew it." – Hermione gasped. "Snape – look!"

Ron grabbed the binoculars and looked. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had fixed his eyes on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath.

"He's doing something to Harry's broom." – Hermione said. "Jinxing it."

"What can we do?"

"Leave it to me."

Before Ron could say even one more word, Hermione darted off. Ron turned the binoculars back to Harry, whose broomstick was vibrating so much, it was not possible he could hang on for much longer.

"Hurry Hermione!" – Ron mumbled.

Hermione had fought her way through the crowd to the stand where Snape was, and was now racing along the row behind him, she didn't even stop to say sorry when she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row front. Reaching Snape, she knelt, pulled out her wand and conjured the blue fire on Snape's robes.

It took Snape, perhaps, thirty seconds to realize that his robes were on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. She scooped the fire into a small jar she had with her, Snape would never know what happened.

It was enough. Up in the air, Harry climbed back on his broom. He had seen the snitch just as Higgs. They were racing shoulder to shoulder. The Slytherin seeker jammed into Harry making him veer off passing by a column of the cheering crowd. Then they both darted speeding toward the ground.

Few feet from the ground, Higgs moved off as he did not want to crash but Harry managed to straighten up his broom horizontally, earning gasps from the crowd. The snitch was just several feet away from him when Harry stood up on his broom standing on his feet. He made a small step forward trying to reach the golden ball with a hand but then suddenly leapt forward falling off the broom. Hopefully he was just a foot from the ground. The crowd gasped as they saw Harry clap his hand before his mouth. It looked he'd be sick. Then he coughed – something gold fell in his hand. It was the snitch.

"I've got the snitch!" – Harry yelled, waving it above his head thus ending the game in complete confusion.

Flint was howling quite a lot though while Harry had the problem with his broom he had taken the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone watching. "He didn't catch it but almost swallowed it." Harry did not hear any of this, as he was in Hagrid's hut with Hermione and Ron having a strong cup of tea.

* * *

"It was Snape," – Ron was explaining. "Hermione and I saw him; he was jinxing your broomstick, his eyes fixed on you."

"Rubbish." – Hagrid said. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

"I find this hard to believe too." – Harry said suddenly as he lifted his head.

Ron and Hermione stared at him unbelievingly.

"What?" – Ron blurted out finally. "He was jinxing your broom we saw it or you don't believe your friends anymore?"

"I didn't say this." – Harry said in reassuring tone, looking at Ron and Hermione. "I just said I find it hard to believe."

"Why?" – Hermione inquired.

"Look, guys, just because we have some suspicions doesn't mean he's guilty. Innocent till proven guilty as Thant always says. Hagrid, you said that to jinx a broom of the class Nimbus, this would require power Dark Magic, right?"

"Right." – Hagrid confirmed.

"So this would mean that in the school there are – what – how many that are capable of doing it?" – Harry continued.

"Well," – Ron pondered.

"Probably, all the teachers could do it." – Hermione said at once.

"Right but who were there at the time?" – Harry asked reaching his argument. "You said that for the spell to work you have to be in direct line of sight, right?"

"Yes," – Hermione admitted. "But then…"

"Then who was in direct line of sight?" – Harry asked.

"Snape." – Ron answered.

"Was he the only one?" – Harry continued to question.

"Harry, where are you going with this?" – Ron inquired confused.

"Oh, wait!" – Hermione suddenly exclaimed.

Harry all beamed. Hermione's got it now, probably, he thought.

"What?" – Ron turned to Hermione.

"Harry's right." – She said. "He wasn't the only one."

"Then who was it?" – Hagrid asked too.

"Ron, Hermione said that on her way she knocked off Quirrell…" – Harry inserted.

"So?"

"So," – Hermione continued finally getting Harry's thought. "He was on the first row in direct line of sight of Harry."

"Are you saying Quirrell jinxed your broom?" – Ron asked incredulously.

"It is possible, Ron." – Harry said. "Think about it – if it is possible to jinx the broom, it is also possible to counter it."

"Okay…" – Ron was uncertain where this was going.

"So if this spell is so powerful it should have worked but it didn't why?" – Harry continued. "My broom was lurching, trying to jerk me off. I was barely holding and yet I had the feeling that somehow the broom was resisting so if it really was this would be the following: someone's jinxing the broom and someone countering the jinx. All this would produce the effects I was experiencing." – Harry explained.

"You're right." – Hermione agreed. "The broom was resisting and since the brooms can't resist on their own unless there's some defense, this would certainly mean someone was countering it."

"Also, you said, it took Snape less than minute to realize he was burning but in this time my broom stabilized. So if Snape was jinxing it that would have been sufficient to throw me off, would it not be, Ron?"

"Hmm, well, as you put it that way I have to agree." – Ron admitted. "But then this would leave…"

"Quirrell, yes, it would leave him." – Harry nodded.

"But why would Quirrell want you dead?" – Ron asked.

"I don't know." – Harry said. "But I intend to find out."

"How?"

"Well, it seems we know nothing about him." – Harry said.

"And it is time that we do." – Hermione finished his thought.

"You three are of yer heads." – Hagrid joined in.

"I don't think so, Hagrid." – Harry shook his head. "There is something odd too. I mean we find Snape and Quirrell all the time close to the third floor."

"Yeah," – Ron agreed. "Where this three headed dog is?"

"The Cerberus, Ron." – Harry corrected.

"Who told ya about Fluffy?" – Hagrid suddenly blurted out.

"Fluffy?" – Hermione exclaimed.

"That thing has a name?" – Ron asked stunned.

"Of course, he does he's mine." – Hagrid replied gruffly. "Bought him off a Greek fellow I met las' year in the pub – I leant him to Dumbledore ter guard the…"

"Guard what?" – Hermione asked eagerly.

"In Merlin's name!" – Hagrid exclaimed as he had realized he had said than he should have. "No more questions! That's top secret that is."

"But Hagrid," – Hermione objected. "Someone's trying to steal it."

"Nonsense, no one's going to steal let alone a Hogwarts teacher – they'd do nothing of the kind."

"She's right, Hagrid." – Ron continued to pressure him. "Someone's already tried."

"I tellin' you all, you're wron'." – Hagrid said stubbornly. "I don't know why Harry's broom bein' acting this way, but nor Snape neither Quirrell wouldn't try to kill a student! Now you listen, you three, don't meddle into thin' that don't concern ya. Forget the dog, forget what's it guarding, that's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel - - "

"Aha, so there's a Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?" – Harry exclaimed pleased.

Hagrid did not reply but looked furious with himself.

* * *

On the next morning, in a spare classroom, the Capers met. Harry told Cassie, Xsi and Alamar all about yesterday and Hagrid's drop of a Nicolas Flamel. Cassie frowned.

"Who is Nicolas Flamel?" – Alamar asked.

"I have no idea." – Hermione and Xsi replied in unison.

"The name sounds familiar though." – Harry interjected suddenly.

"It does?" – Cassie looked up.

"Yeah, I've heard it somewhere though I'm not sure where or maybe I've read it somewhere, I don't know." – Harry replied shrugging.

"Oh as well, so Loki…" – Alamar said. "Going back to the castle for Christmas?"

Cassie ignored Alamar's question. She was rethinking what Harry, Ron and Hermione had told them and something was definitely bothering her.

"Loki?" – Xsi looked at her sister.

"There's something that bugs me." – Cassie replied.

"Like?" – Alamar inquired.

"Well, Nimbus is right about one thing. We seem to notice Snape and Quirrell too often around the third floor. And as I come to think of it, at the night of Halloween, Snape headed straight to the third floor while Quirrell warned of the troll. Something here doesn't fit." – She answered.

"Well, Snape headed to steal whatever was there and got bitten…"

"Not necessarily." – Cassie shook her head. "What if – highly hypothetically – what if Snape was heading to see if everything is fine with whatever is there…and Quirrell…Quirrell…"

Hermione was following Cassie's thoughts and as Loki trailed off finished her thoughts, "Quirrell could have been creating a diversion so to get to whatever is there first but Snape cuts his way…"

"Yeah," – Cassie nodded in agreement. "My thought exactly."

"And then willy-nilly comes along with Snape and McGonagall to the bathroom where Ron, Alamar and Nimbus were battling with the troll." – Xsi finished the hypothesis.

"Girls, this sounds crazy." – Alamar remarked. "And…"

"And we have no proof of it." – Ron finished his sentence.

"That's why, Pluto, it's called a hypothesis." – Cassie said.

"Yes, but one that strangely fits in." – Hermione observed.

"Alright, even if, and I stress on the if, it fits – what are the motives?" – Alamar inquired.

"Well, we don't know." – Cassie shrugged. "Yet."

"Oh as well, so Loki…" – Alamar said. "Going back to the castle for Christmas?"

"No, Mom and Dad will be going to Egypt where cousin Freela is. She had invited them over." – Cassie replied making a grimace. "So we would be spending it here."

"Oh, well. Harry, you could come with me." – Alamar said. "Mom'd be delighted."

"I'm sure she'll but I'll stay – to find anything about Flamel." – Harry declined politely.

"It's okay, mate." – Alamar grinned. "Hermione, you?"

"I'll be going with Mom and Dad, skiing."

"Really, that's cool."

"What's skiing?" – Ron asked bemused.

"Tell you another time." – Alamar smiled. "Though, the magic skiing is way funnier and better."

"How do you mean that?" – Hermione asked bewildered.

Alamar leaned forward and explained in whispers, then Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, before she rolled on the floor laughing.

"I told you!" – Alamar laughed.

"If only I could try it." – Hermione said, fighting for air.

"Well, if you could pass by, maybe we could organize something." – Alamar suggested.

"I don't know but I'll ask Mom and Dad." – Hermione said.

"Ron, what about you?" – Cassie asked.

"Ah, we're staying too. Mom and Dad will be going to Romania to visit my brother Charlie. He works there with Dragons." – Ron replied.

"Dragons – cool." – Xsi exclaimed exited. "It must be quite the job. I like Dragons."

"Well, tell something that you don't." – Harry interjected.

"Well, okay." – Alamar said. "I must be off – classes."

"Which?" – Xsi inquired.

"Potions with Snape." – Alamar replied, and walked off the room.

"So where do you propose we start looking for Flamel?" – Cassie asked.

"Well, the obvious place – into the library." – Hermione replied.

"Yeah, of course, how stupid of me to even ask." – Cassie admitted laughing.

"Never thought I'd hear that." – Harry said.

* * *

The next two weeks, the Capers spent time into the library looking for Nicolas Flamel but with little success as they did not know where to start. They did not know what Flamel was into. They looked into Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, Notable Magical Names of our Time, Important Modern Magical Discoveries, and a study of Recent Developments in Wizardry, but nothing. It was as though he did not exist. Hermione started to think that he might be a muggle but this seemed highly unlikely.

Hagrid, of course, was avoiding them for some time, making sure he did not make another slip.

As Christmas was approaching, in a morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke in several feet of snow. The lake had frozen solid while the peeks of the surrounding mountains were glittering like silver spears. The Twins were so exited that they were even punished for enchanting snowballs to bounce off the turban of Professor Quirrell. Only few owls managed to battle their way through the stormy weather and then they had to be nursed by Hagrid before flying off again.

Unfortunately for most students while the Towers and the Great Hall were full of warmth the rest of the castle was icy cold. Only few students were actually unaffected and those were Harry, Cassie and Xsi, as the Solmyr Castle was like that all the time. Of course, it was not very pleasant, especially in Snape's classes where their breath was turning to mist so the students kept close to their cauldrons.

"I do feel sorry," – Malfoy was saying in the last Potions class. "For all those who would be staying in the school for Christmas as they are not wanted at home." Of course, Draco who had become overbearing and bitter since Slytherin's loss, was saying this only to taunt with Harry but Harry was ignoring him completely, as he did not feel affected by his words.

He was not going to go home even if Thant and Saptienna were at home because he wanted to find this Nicolas Flamel, and to learn more about Hogwarts. Besides, it was interesting for him to spend Christmas in a castle such as Hogwarts, to have some diversity.

As they left Potions, a large fir tree was blocking the way ahead. A loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind the tree.

"Want some help there, Hagrid?" – Ron proposed while sticking his head through the branches.

"Nah, not all, I'm fine thanks, Ron." – Hagrid replied.

"Would you mind moving that out of the way?" – The cold drawl of Malfoy came from behind.

"Move it yourself." – Ron shot.

Malfoy replied something that made Ron's ears go red, and in the second Ron dived over at Malfoy but just as Snape came up the stairs.

"WEASLEY!"

Ron released Malfoy's robes at once but was watching him murderously. Harry assumed that Malfoy must have insulted Ron, since this was his favorite sport besides insulting Harry.

"He was provoked, Professor." – Hagrid defended Ron. "He was insultin' his family."

"Be that as it may, fighting is against the rules." – Snape replied silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, and be happy they're not more. Now, move along."

Ron muttered something under his breath.

"Cheer up, it's nearly Christmas." – Hagrid said. "Come and see the Great Hall. It's wonderful."

So they followed Hagrid and the tree to the Great Hall where Professors McGonagall and Flitwick were busy with the decorations.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree, put it there in the corner." – Flitwick said with his tiny little voice.

The Great Hall was spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe were hanging around the walls, and twelve towering Fir Christmas trees stood in each corner and around the room, some glittering with hundreds of silver candles, some sparkling with tiny icicles.

"How many days have you got till Holidays?" – Hagrid asked.

"Just one." – Hermione replied. "Which reminds me boys, we still have time to hit the library before lunch."

"The library?" – Hagrid exclaimed surprised as he followed them out of the Great Hall." Bein' a bit keen, are we?"

"Oh, we're not working." – Harry told him brightly. "We'll be looking for Nicolas Flamel, ever since you mentioned him."

"You wha?" – Hagrid exclaimed shocked. "Listen here you all – drop it. It isn' your business to know wha…"

"We just know to know who he is, that's all." – Hermione said.

"Unless you'd like to save us the trouble?" – Harry added. "We've looked over a hundred books and still nothing but if you give us just a hint – I'm sure I've read his name somewhere."

"I'm sayin' nothin'." – Hagrid said flatly.

"Oh as well, we'll find him on our own." – Ron shrugged while they darted to the library.

But the time they spent in the library did not produce any results though Hermione made a list of subjects while Ron pulled books at random, and Harry even tried to snatch a book of the restricted section but Madam Pince, the librarian, caught him, and he had to leave.

"You will keep looking while I'm away, won't you?" – Hermione asked five minutes later as they're leaving the library.

"Of course, but you could ask your parents." – Ron had the sudden idea. "It'd be safe."

"Very safe, Ron, they are dentists." – Hermione said. "Muggles, you haven't forgotten, have you?"

"Apparently." – Ron sulked up.

"Well, have nice holidays." – Hermione wished, and darted off.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes.** **Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	11. Sacred Phoenix’s Christmas gift

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter** **11**

**Sacred Phoenix's Christmas gift**

Christmas was close now and the atmosphere in the castle was growing more cheerful and joyful providing enough distraction for Harry and Ron so the search for Nicolas Flamel had taken a back seat. They spent most of their time in the common room, which in true holiday style was emptier. Sitting on the armchairs close to the fire, they were eating everything they could put on a fork – bread, muffins, and marshmallows as well as plotting ways to get rid of Malfoy and his gorillas expelled (though this was surely unlikely).

Ron and Harry got to play wizard chess (which in purposes resembled the muggle one it had one slight difference – the figures were quite alive and screamed a lot when in battle). Ron's set as almost everything he possessed was very old but this was not a minus as Ron knew his chessmen well and had no trouble at all making them do what he wanted.

It was obvious that Harry was not playing for the first time as he had played with Alamar every now and then. Harry was using Seamus' chessmen as he did not have his own. Of course, Harry was no match for Ron, though in one game he forced his friend to use all his cunning and strategic abilities in order to win. From time to time Harry was being helped by Percy, which turned out to be a bad call.

On Christmas Eve, Harry went to bed looking forward for the next morning, which to all children spelled – fun, food and the most important – presents, which was the best part of Christmas. Yes, getting presents was a wonder like no other though for Harry it was sometimes somewhat weird as Solmyr family had odd traditions. Two Christmases ago, he had received a pot for flowers full of some grey dust, or the wraith doll from Cassie and the skeleton from Xsi.

* * *

On the next morning, Harry woke up early. At the foot of his bed, he saw a large pile of presents.

"Merry Christmas!" – Ron wished as he was getting out of bed and turning to his pile, which was slightly bigger than Harry's.

"Merry Christmas!" – Harry wished as well.

Harry bent to his pile. Atop he found a parcel wrapped in dark brown paper where it was scrawled – To Harry from Hagrid. Inside, Harry found a roughly cut wooden flute, probably hand made by Hagrid. Harry blew it – a sound resembling an owl came out of it. The next parcel contained a large box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione. Then there was a small signed by Loki. Harry took an apprehensive stance. His sister's ideas of a present scared him but as he opened it he found it full with Stink Pellets making him wonder how Loki had achieved this given that the pellets were on Filtch's list for forbidden items. The next package was signed Trivia containing the ever strange object called Screaming Yo-Yo (which is not very different from the muggle except it screeches every time one uses it).

There were four parcels left. The top one was from Thant, Saptienna and Moandor containing a card singing Merry Christmas in all languages (well not simultaneously of course – that will make a horrifying noise). Next, was Alamar's present, which made Harry smile. It was a new chess set.

In the next one, Harry found a hand knitted emerald green sweater and a large box of homemade fudge.

"Every year, Mom makes a sweater." – Ron explained. "And she makes mine always maroon."

"This is very nice of her," – Harry said while tasting the fudge.

The last parcel was very light as Harry was lifting it up. Something fluid and silvery grey slithered to the floor where it remained in gleaming folds. Ron quickly left his presents aside while gasping.

"I know what this is."

"You do?" – Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, at least I think I do."- Ron said coming to Harry's bed jumping over Hermione's Every Flavor Beans. "They are very rare."

"They who?"- Harry asked perplexed.

Ron picked up the shining silvery cloth and put it around Harry who felt very oddly. It was strange on touch like water woven into solid material.

"They, not they, it is called an invisibility cloak." – Ron said with reverence in his voice. "See!"

Harry looked down and gaped. His body was gone. He ran to the mirror and looked into it. He only saw his disembodied head floating into the air. He then pulled the cloak over his head and vanished completely. A note fell out it.

"Something fell." – Ron observed.

Harry picked it up. It was written in a narrow, loopy way he'd never seen before as he read: '_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well. A Very Merry Christmas to you_.' There was no signature. Harry stared at the note. He felt strange while Ron was admiring the cloak.

"I'd give anything for one of these." – Ron said still admiring the cloak but when his look fell on his friend he quickly asked. "What's the matter Harry?"

"Nothing," – Harry lied.

He did not want to share his thoughts with Ron on this one. He felt it too personal. It had belonged to his birth father. It was also made him wonder who had sent it to him. It was a strange sensation holding a piece of his past but a piece that was more precious than the most precious diamond in the world.

Harry did not have time to ponder more about it as the dormitory's doors flung open and the Twins barged in. He placed the cloak out of sight. For the moment, he felt sharing with no one.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Hey, Harry's got one too." – George observed.

The twins were already wearing their blue sweaters each with one yellow letter F and respectively G.

"And Harry's better than ours." – Fred said while holding up Harry's sweater. "I guess she makes more of an effort if you are not family."

"Ron, why aren't you wearing yours?" – George asked, a wide, warm smile shining on his face. "Come one, put it on, they are lovely and warm."

"I hate maroon." – Ron muttered under his breath but pulled it over his head.

"Well, Harry hasn't got a letter." – Fred observed. "She thinks you don't forget your name. But we aren't stupid – we know we're called Gred and Forge."

"What's all that noise?"

Percy Weasley stuck his head through the door, looking disapproving. He had clearly gotten through half his presents as he, too, carried a lumpy sweater, which Fred seized.

"P for Prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry's got one too."

"I…don't…want…" – Percy said while the twins forced the sweater over his head, knocking his glasses askew.

"And you're not sitting with the prefects either." – George said. "Christmas is family time."

They frog-marched Percy out of the room, his arms pinned to his side by the sweater.

Harry had had many Christmas dinners but none as the one now in Hogwarts' Great Hall – hundreds fat, toasted turkeys, mountains of roast and boiled potatoes, platters of chipolatas, tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce, and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet on the table. Harry pulled a cracker with Fred that didn't just bang but darted into the air like a cannon then engulfed them into blue smoke. Up at the High Table, Professor Dumbledore had swapped his pointy hat for a flowered bonnet, and was chuckling at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him.

Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkeys. Percy nearly broke his tooth on a silver sickle embedded into his slice. Harry watched Hagrid become redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, finally kissed Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who, to Harry's surprise, giggled and blushed, her top hat lopsided.

Harry and the Weasleys spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight. Then cold, wet, they returned to the fire in Gryffindor common room, where Harry broke his new chess set by losing spectacularly to Ron. He suspected he wouldn't have lost that much hadn't Percy tried to help him all the time.

After a meal of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifles and Christmas cake, everyone felt too full and sleepy to do much before bed except sit and watch Percy chasing Fred and George around the common room for stealing his prefect badge.

* * *

It has been a wonderful Christmas but something was nagging Harry all day. It was not until he climbed into bed that he was free to think about it – the invisibility cloak. Ron full of turkey fell to sleep almost immediately. Harry leaned over the side of his bed and pulled out the cloak.

It has been his father's…his father's. He let the material flow over his hands, light as air and smoother than silk. The note said – use it well. And a thought formed in Harry's mind that was saying – try it, try it now.

He wrapped the cloak around himself and slipped out of bed. Looking down at his legs he was only moonlight and shadows. It was an odd feeling.

Use it well.

Suddenly Harry had an epiphany – the whole school was now open to him. He could go anywhere. Excitement flooded every fiber of his body – anywhere, and Filtch would not even see him, anywhere – the Library – the Great Hall – anywhere.

Harry paused for a moment wondering whether he should wake Ron but something stopped him sharing this time – it was his father's cloak. He wanted to try it alone so he crept out of the dormitory, across the common room and out through the hole, ignoring the Fat Lady's question – who's there.

Harry headed straight to the Library and more precisely to the Restricted Section where he could look for Nicolas Flamel without anyone bothering him.

The library was pitch-black. Harry lit a lamp to see his way and number of the rows of books. It was really funny seeing the lamp floating in mid air, and even though he felt himself carry the lamp it was giving him the creeps – creeps – Harry thought – it would be a good payback to his sisters. This thought made him smile.

The Restriction section was right at the back of the library. Stepping carefully over the rope that separated those books from the rest, Harry lifted up the lamp to read the titles, which unfortunately did not tell him much. Most titles had peeling, faded golden letters, some of which spelled in languages Harry did not understand.

The books were creepy. Harry thought seeing a stain on one of the books that looked horribly like blood. Other books were whispering. It was indeed creepy. But he had to start somewhere so he put the lamp gently on the floor then took the first book at sight. The book proved to be much heavier then it looked at first glance. He balanced it on his knee but lost balance and the book fell open.

A bloodcurdling shriek pierced the silence – the book was screaming. Harry shut it but the shriek continued – one high, unbroken, earsplitting noise. He stumbled backward knocking over his lamp, which went out at once. Harry panicked as he heard hurried footsteps coming down the corridor outside. Stuffing the book at its place, he ran for it. On the way out he passed by Filtch who was looking straight through him, the shrieking of the book still ringing in his ears.

Harry came to a sudden halt in front of a tall suit of armor. He was so busy getting away from the library that he did not pay attention where he was going. Looking around, he realized he had no idea where he was. He knew of suit of armor near the kitchens but it was five floors above.

Suddenly a voice made the blood on his face drain. It was the greasy voice of Snape and the stuttering of Quirrell.

"When the time comes…" – Snape was saying.

"A…a…Severus…I…I…" – Quirrell sttutered.

"You don't want me as an enemy. We'll have a nice talk some other time."

Then another noise made Harry's heart jump up his throat.

"Excuse me, Professors, but I found this lamp into the Restricted Section of the Library. It is still hot, which means that there are students out of bed."

Wherever Harry was Filtch obviously knew a shortcut, because his voice was getting nearer.

"The Restricted Section?" – Snape replied. "Well, they can't be far. We'll catch them."

Harry stood rooted to the spot as Filtch, Snape and Quirrell came around the corner. They couldn't see him but it was a narrow corridor. If they came much nearer him they could knock him off, the invisibility cloak was not making you disembodied.

He backed slowly away as quietly as possible. There was a door ajar on his left. It was his only hope. He squeezed through it, holding his breath, trying not to move it, and to his relief managed to get inside the room without anyone noticing him. They walked straight past, and Harry leaned against the wall, deeply breathing as their footsteps faded away. That had been very close, so close. It was only a few seconds when he noticed anything about the room he had hidden in.

* * *

The room was probably an unused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs piled against the wall filled the room. There was even a wastepaper upturned but leaning on the wall opposite of Harry there was something that definitely did not belong there as though put by someone there only to keep it out of the way.

It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling with ornate golden frame, standing on two clawed feet. An inscription was carved atop, which read – _**Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi**_. His panic vanished at once as he advanced toward the mirror to see his reflection but as he stood in front of it he did not his reflection instead he froze dead in his tracks.

He had to clap his mouth with a hand to stop the yell of surprise. His heart was pounding way faster than the book in the library that screamed. He whirled around but the room was empty. He was alone and yet when he looked back at the mirror – there were people staring at him. He turned around again but there was no one. Was the mirror showing only invisible people? There was a woman standing right behind him, smiling at him with a hand on his shoulder. Harry reached for his shoulder – if the woman was really there he would feel her – their reflections were so close together but Harry felt only the air.

She was a pretty woman. She had dark red hair and her eyes – her eyes were just like his - bright green and exactly the same shape. The woman was crying and smiling at the same time. The tall, thin, black haired man beside her put his arm around her. He wore glasses and his hair was very untidy, stuck up at the back just – just like his.

Harry's face was now very close to the mirror almost touching his reflection.

"Mom?" – He whispered. "Dad?"

They just looked at him and smiled. And slowly Harry looked carefully into the faces of the other people in the mirror, and saw other pairs of green eyes like his, other noses like his, even a little old man who looked as though he had Harry's knobby knees – Harry was looking at his family for the first time in his life.

Something in Harry gave an ache – it was half joy half sadness. He was happy living with Thant and Saptienna but deep inside his heart he had always wanted to know, to see who his real parents were. And now, this mirror had answered his plea, his deepest heart's desire. The sensation was an odd one. And the Potters were smiling at him and waving. It was heart-rending and elating. Their presence was giving him wings. But then something unusual happened.

"We are here for you, my son." – Harry jumped off for he could've sworn hearing his father's voice. Then he felt the wand in his pocket heat red hot and an unearthly song coming out of it.

"Dad?" – Harry barely whispered. He was not sure his father would hear him.

"Yes, Harry." – James Potter's ghostly voice came from behind.

Harry turned around and gaped. Terror and elation surged through him. Right in front of him, the figures of his mother and father stood. They had more substance than a ghost and yet they were not truly flesh.

"Harry," – Lily Potter's voice was soft and caring. She reached for Harry and caressed him gently. The sensation was very odd but it felt warm. Harry's heart had yet again started to pound fast in his chest, this time faster than ever before. "My dearest Harry," And she embraced him into a hug.

"Mom," – Harry stammered. He was feeling truly happy now. He instinctively tightened his grip.

Words alone can not describe this kind of feeling. The mirror of Erised does not possess the power to what Harry was experiencing but something else did, something that was much more powerful, a magic beyond any other.

"Harry, your trials are just beginning but you will manage." – James said.

"Yes, Harry, your father is right. And we will always be with you." – Lily added.

"I miss you." – Harry said swallowing his tears.

"We know but you must be strong." – James smiled.

"I'm trying."

"And also before we go," – Lily added. "Thank Thant and Saptienna every day for their warmth and love. We are grateful that they have taken you since we…"

James hugged Lily. "Yes, Harry is safe with them." And then patted Harry on the head.

"I will." – Harry said. "They are indeed…"

"We are so proud of you." – James said. "Keep…"

"I will." – Harry promised. Tears were falling freely on his cheeks and as his parents started to fade away he asked. "Will I see you again?"

James and Lily smiled. "Yes, three more times." And with that they vanished completely.

Harry stood rooted on the spot his eyes fixed on the place where his parents had been just a second ago. How long he stood there he did not know. Curiously enough he did not turn again to look in the mirror for he was in another world in his own thoughts. The unearthly song had faded slowly away but it did not take his happiness (though he also felt sadness). A distant noise threw him out of his thoughts. He put the cloak on and returned to his bed where he fell asleep with a happy smile.

* * *

"You could have woken me up." – Ron said, crossly.

"I can show it to you tonight if want." – Harry proposed.

"I can't wait to meet you family." – Ron said eagerly.

"And I want to see yours – all your family."

"Oh, that's easy, just come by this summer and you will. Anyway, it may be showing only dead people. Shame you found nothing about Flamel. Have some beacon, Harry. Why aren't you eating?"

The truth was that right on the next morning Harry was feeling really odd. The night experience had changed him. On one side, he wanted to go back to the mirror and see his parents and his entire family line but on the other side another feeling that he couldn't define was stopping him. Having all these new feelings in him right was the one thing that was setting his mind into a very direction and he did not really care about Flamel or anything else. He needed time to let the new emotions, feelings and thoughts sink in.

The only concern he had now was should he go back or not. Can he stand the pain of seeing them again without being able to touch them, talk to them and they talk back to him. He could not explain how last night's happening came to be but he was happy it did. It was this experience that gave him the strength not to look again into the mirror for a very long time. But if he goes back would he have the strength not to look. This Harry did not know. The problem was that the desire to see them was strong.

Retracing his way back to the mirror however did not prove very easy but Harry was certain he would find it. They were roaming the corridors under the cloak for over an hour.

"I'm freezing." – Ron groaned. "Let's go back. We can come another time."

"No, it's here." – Harry had spotted the armor suit and pushed the door open. Harry dropped the cloak but kept his distance from the mirror. The other feeling in him was keeping him away.

"I can't see anything." – Ron observed.

"Here, stand right in front of the mirror." – Harry said showing Ron where to stand. He was curious what would Ron see for something was telling him that one can not share what he sees with another. "What do you see?"

"Well, I'm not seeing your family." – Ron replied.

"Move closer and tell me what you see?"

Ron obeyed. He moved closer and gasped. "Blimey," – Ron exclaimed. "I'm…I look older and I'm also Head Boy."

"Really?" – Harry was smiling even though he was not sure why. "What else?"

"Wow, I'm holding the House Cup and the Quidditch one, and wow I'm Quidditch captain too."

Ron stepped away from the mirror and looked at Harry. "Do you think the mirror shows the future?"

"No," – Harry shook head. He had taken notice of the writing on the mirror and quickly understood its meaning and why he was smiling earlier. "I don't think so. How could it when my parents are dead?"

"Yeah sorry mate," – Ron said. "You have Cassie and Xsi."

"Yeah, I do." – Harry agreed. "And Thant and Saptienna."

"But then what does this…I mean this is a strange thing."

"I know." – Harry said. "We should probably be going."

"Yeah, before someone catches us here."

As he said it Mrs. Norris' luminous eyes came around the door. They stood absolutely still as the cat looked straight at them making them wonder whether the cat could actually see them through the invisibility cloak but shortly after, Mrs. Norris left.

* * *

The next morning, the snow hadn't melted. Ron and Harry were sitting in the common room silently. Harry's thoughts had again gone in the direction of the mirror though for a different purpose while Ron was eyeing his friend with concern.

"Harry, do you want to play chess?" – He asked.

"No."

"Do you want to go outside and visit Hagrid?"

"No, you go ahead." – Harry replied.

"Harry, I know what you're thinking about – don't."

"What?"

"Well, I don't like it besides, you've had too many close shaves already – Snape, Filtch, Quirrell and Mrs. Norris. So what if they can't see you? What if they walk right at you? What if you knock something over?"

Harry did not reply though realizing that he and Ron were thinking about separate things. Last night Harry had a curious though very scary idea. But he did not want to take Ron with him besides he won't be able to see any way.

Harry then stood up and exited the common room. He wondered aimlessly his mind preoccupied with his idea for tonight. His wandering took him near the Great Hall but just one look at it and Harry had no desire going in. He was just turning around when he bumped into Loki.

"Hey watch it." – Cassie exclaimed. "Oh, hey Harry."

"Hey, Cassie." – Harry said still in his thoughts.

Cassie looked at him carefully. She noticed quickly that he had something on his heart.

"Nimbus, what is it?"

"Nothing." – Harry lied but Cassie did not believe him. "Thanks for the present."

She was about to ask him again when Harry spotted Ron, and quickly disappeared. He thought he was coming to dissuade him from pursuing the mirror thus he walked away.

"Ron?" – Cassie called.

Ron saw her and stopped.

"What's the matter with Harry? He seemed a bit off."

"Oh, it's nothing." – Ron quickly replied.

"Nothing?" – Cassie repeated looking sternly at Ron who went all red under her stare.

"Nothing."

"Ron?"

"Loki!" – Xsi called coming down the marble staircase. "I found something…what's going on?"

"It's Nimbus. He seemed a bit off and I'll bet Ron knows why." – Cassie replied. "Don't you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." – Ron said walking away.

"Ron, come back!" – Cassie called him.

But Ron did not listen as he hurried back to the common room but just as he has climbed one floor the girls appeared before him. He stopped rooted with shock.

"How did you do that?" – He asked bewildered.

"Well, we're learning our way around here." – Xsi replied all beaming. "So what's with Harry?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, you can tell us." – Xsi said warmly.

"Or you'll be stalking you at every pace." – Cassie added gently, her eyes deviously flashing.

"Off, it's that bloody mirror."

"What mirror?" – Both girls looked bemused at him.

"Well…" – And Ron told them about the mirror they went to last night, and the one Harry had discovered the night before that.

The girls looked at each other with different feelings in them. This mirror must be something strange. Yet it had showed Harry his true family and they could understand why he wanted to see it again.

"You know, Ron, as a good friend you should let Harry see." – Cassie said after a while.

"Yeah," – Xsi agreed. "I mean put yourself in his shoes – if you haven't ever seen your family and now that you have the chance – you'll let no one stand on your way."

"You're probably right." – Ron nodded. "But he is testing chance."

"For the chance of seeing his family, as I know Nimbus, he would test hell, if necessary." – Cassie said. "Let him be, Ron."

"Okay!" – Ron sighed. "I'm just worried that's all."

"We understand," – Xsi said. "Anyway, would you like us to show you some shortcuts?"

"Yeah cool." – Ron agreed, and they darted away.

* * *

That night, Harry found his way, way more easily than the night before. He was walking fast making a bit more noise than necessary but he had a theory to test so he cared about nothing else. He entered the room quickly reaching the mirror. He stood before it, took a deep breath, concentrating on what he wanted most right now. Nothing was going to stop him on his way to find out, nothing but…

"So…back again, Harry?"

He turned around and saw sitting on one of the desks no other than Albus Dumbledore. He must have walked right past him but as he was in such a hurry he hadn't noticed him.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I…didn't see you, sir."

"Hmm, strange how blinded one becomes when invisible." – Dumbledore said though Harry noticed he was beaming.

"So…" – Dumbledore said, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Harry. "You, like hundreds before you, have found the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"I did not know it's called like that." – Harry said.

"But I expect you've realized by now what is does?"

Harry knew at least he hoped he had understood its purpose but replied cautiously nonetheless. "It showed me my family and…"

"And it showed your friend Ron himself as Head Boy?"

"How do you know that?" – Harry asked astounded.

"I don't need a cloak to become invisible." – Dumbledore replied. "Now can you think what the mirror show us all?"

Harry visibly relaxed. It seemed Dumbledore had not been present on his first visit. Something was telling him that the mirror probably does not do what he had experienced though he hoped knowing what exactly it does for this was the reason why he came back. He looked into the professor's eyes that were sparkling behind the half moon spectacles and wondered what to tell him.

"The mirror shows us our heart's deepest desires." – Harry said finally.

Dumbledore looked surprised of Harry's answer even if on some point he had expected the right answer. But Harry surprised him further.

"Ron has always been last in everything so he stands before the mirror seeing himself better than all of his family. He thought he was seeing the future but that time I noticed the inscription on the mirror. And it got me thinking – could it be that simple? The inscription is written backwards or in reflection as it is a mirror. It reads – _**Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi**_ and it says – **I show not your face but your heart's desire**. Thant always says that the simplest explanation is usually the right one. Last night I understood how right he is."

Dumbledore did not say anything for a long time. He was probably mesmerized by Harry's way of reasoning. But it was also probably because he was one of the few that has figured it out without anyone's help. His interpretation was the right one.

"Yes, this is what it does." – Dumbledore said finally. "Many have wasted their lives before it as it shows neither truth nor the future, which is also why tomorrow the mirror will be moved to a new home."

Harry was certainly not happy to hear that. And it must have appeared on his expression as Dumbledore added.

"I must ask you not to go look for it again, Harry. But should you come across it again, you will be prepared. Now, why don't you put this marvelous cloak back on, and get off to bed?"

"Sir – can I ask you something?"

"Obviously you just did." – Dumbledore said smiling. "But you can ask me one more thing, however."

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?"

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks."

Harry looked bemused at him.

"One can never have enough socks." - Dumbledore replied. "Another Christmas passed and people keep on giving me books so I didn't get my pair."

It was when Harry reached his bed that he realized that Dumbledore might not have been quite truthful. But then, he thought, it was a rather personal question.

And true to his word, Harry did not go to look for the mirror. The only negative effect of seeing the mirror was that he had terrible nightmares – seeing his parents again all beaming at him, and then an intense green light mixed with the shivering cold laughter. He did not acheive his goal in finding about that cold laugh but he would find a way.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes.** **Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	12. Unforseen Complication

**A/N1: Hi, to all. I've noticed some of you are not happy with the fact that in between chapter 5 and 11, the story is at places word-by-word from the book. Yes, it is true for which I appologize. But for book one following strictly the cannon is essentiel for establishing the story base. As you will notice as of chapter 12, this one, the circumstances leading to the Stone will be different but I'll be following the canon. Even in the second book, I'll follow it though the road towards it will be made of different circumstances. There will be also some new situations (completely off the canon) that are connected to Sandrile's prophecy and rise of the Necromancers. **

**I do hope you continue reading because the story will be getting more interesting. The second for Harry will mark a change (a beginning of a story arc that will reflect on incoming books). Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter** **12**

**Unforeseen Complication**

Hermione returned before the beginning of the term. She was of course disappointed that the boys have not looked for Flamel but she set it side as soon as she learnt that Harry had been wandering around the castle for three consecutive nights ('What if Filtch caught you?'). Harry, of course, had not told anyone (including Ron) what happened the first time he found the mirror. He distinctly had the impression that it will scare the hell out of his friends.

But the problem was that they have not gotten anywhere near solving the mystery and Flamel was the key to that. They had begun giving up though Harry was still certain he had read about him somewhere.

Once the term started they continued their search though Harry couldn't help much as Quidditch practices have resumed. Wood, their captain, was getting more fanatical every day but Harry was on his side. If they were to beat Hufflepuff they would pass Slytherin and take the lead in the House Cup for the first time in the seven years.

During the last Quidditch practice, Harry saw Cassie on the field, as have Wood who has landed to see what she wanted. She just whispered a few words to Wood who turned white at once. The rest of the team landed nearby. Wood came to them.

"I've just…" – He started, pronouncing every word with difficulty. "I have bad news. Snape's going to referee the next match. And he would be looking for an excuse to knock points off Gryffindor."

"Snape's refereeing?" – George Weasley spluttered through a mouthful of mud as he had fallen off his broom. "When's he ever refereed a match? He's not going to be fair if we are to overtake Slytherin."

"Well, it's not my fault." – Wood replied. "We have to play so not to give him any excuse to pick on us."

Harry had a different opinion on why Snape had chosen to referee the match. As he came to think of it, it seemed to him that Snape did not want to give Quirrell another chance to knock Harry off his broom.

As the rest of the team stayed to chat, Harry headed towards the Gryffindor Tower. On his way he met Cassie that was actually waiting for him.

"Nimbus." – She called.

"Cassie."

"You shouldn't play." – Cassie said concerned.

"What? Why?" – Harry eyed her.

"You know perfectly well why not." – Cassie replied.

"You have nothing to worry about." – Harry said.

"I think I do. Last time Snape tried to…"

"It wasn't Snape as you well remember." – Harry cut her off. "I think he wants to referee the match to make sure Quirrell doesn't get the chance to try again. Besides, without me, Gryffindor does not stand a chance."

"I know," – Cassie said. "I'm just concerned."

"The ever thoughtful," – Harry smiled.

"Where are you going?"

"To Gryffindor Tower, to tell the others."

"Alright go and pick up Hermione and Ron then meet us at the abandoned classroom near Charms' class." – Cassie said and strode off.

Harry reached Gryffindor' common room where he found Ron and Hermione were playing chess. Chess was the only thing Hermione ever lost, something Harry and Ron thought was very good for her.

"Don't talk to me for a moment." – Ron said when Harry sat near him. "I need to concen…" – Ron caught sight of Harry's face. "What's the matter?"

"Leave the chess and come with me." – Harry said.

As they were to leave, Neville toppled into the common room. How he had managed to do so was anyone's guess as his legs had been stuck together with what they recognized to be the Leg-Locker Curse.

Everyone laughed except Hermione who performed the counter curse. Neville's legs sprang apart.

"What happened?" – Hermione asked.

"Met Malfoy in the library." – Neville said shakily. "He said he wanted to test this on someone."

"Go to Professor McGonagall." – Hermione urged. "And report him."

"I don't want more trouble." – Neville said shaking head.

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville." – Ron said. "He's used to walk over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor – Malfoy has already done that." – Neville choked out.

Harry reached for his pocket where he had a Chocolate Frog, the last from Hermione's Christmas present. He handed it over to Neville who looked like he's going to cry.

"You're worth twelve Malfoys." – Harry said to encourage him. "The sorting hat placed you in Gryffindor. And where did it place Malfoy – in the stinking Slytherin."

Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile while he unfolded the frog.

"Thanks Harry…I'll be going to bed…Do you want the card…I don't collect them."

As Neville walked away, Harry looked at the card.

"Dumbledore again." – He said. "He was the first one I've ever…" – Harry stopped at mid sentence while reading the back of the card then he darted off to his room while Hermione and Ron looked dumbfounded.

Harry returned shortly after with his cloak stuffed under his cloths and gestured them towards the hole. Once there he threw the cloak around them and they strode off the common room.

"Harry, what's the matter?" – Hermione whispered. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." – He hissed.

* * *

They went through the hole, heading towards the Charms cabinet. They had to walk slowly so to avoid making noise. As they reached, Harry tapped on the door and Cassie replied – "We are here". Harry pulled off the cloak and they entered.

"Well, the official return meeting of the Capers is now open." – Cassie announced. "Nimbus, I still think that you should not play. I mean with Snape refereeing."

"I told you," – Harry said tired of Cassie's nagging. "It is not Snape I should be worried about. It's Quirrell. Besides, I've found Flamel."

Everyone looked at him.

"You have?" – Cassie asked with disbelief.

"I told you I remember reading about him somewhere." – Harry said. "And now I remembered where. Here listen…" – Harry took out the Famous Card and read. _"Albus Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon blood and with his work in alchemy with Nicolas Flamel."_

"Aw!" – Hermione exclaimed excitingly. "Give me the cloak." – She whispered. "I'll be back momentarily."

And she dashed off leaving the others with mystified looks on their faces.

"Where has she gone now?" – Alamar asked.

"Hopefully not to the library." – Ron said.

"By the way, Nimbus, what took you guys so long?" – Xsi asked.

"Oh, Neville delayed us." – Harry replied.

"Yeah, Malfoy's got him with the Leg-locker Curse." – Ron explained.

"That brat!" – Cassie exclaimed angrily. "I think it's time to put him in his place. It seems he hasn't learnt his lesson the first time."

"I agree." – Xsi said. "But we should come up with something else. Snape might get suspicious if we use the same thing twice."

Hermione returned several minutes later. It seemed she had run all the way so she paused to take her breath. She was carrying a large book.

"I took this as light reading." – She said panting. "I've never thought looking inside here. But anyway listen – _"Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone."_

"Of the what?" – Alamar and Ron exclaimed.

"Honestly don't you guys ever read?" – Cassie asked raising an eyebrow.

"The Philosopher's stone!" – Xsi exclaimed. "Of course, the Elixir of Life. Oh, please continue!"

"Thanks – _"The ancient study of alchemy deals with the making of the Philosopher's stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone would transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal._

_There have been many reports over the centuries for the existence of the stone but the only one known in existence belongs to Nicolas Flamel who celebrated last year his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday and enjoys a quiet life with his wife Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)."_

"Six hundred?" – Alamar exclaimed. "No wonder we didn't find him under contemporary wizards!"

"The Elixir of Life?" – Ron exclaimed. "Becoming immortal?"

"It means you can't die, Ron." – Hermione said.

"I know what it means." – Ron retorted.

"This would explain why Snape would want it – I mean who wouldn't. Turning metals into pure gold, this is the easiest way to become rich." – Alamar said.

"But don't you see?" – Hermione said. "That's what the dog is guarding. Flamel must have known that the stone is in danger so he had given it to Dumbledore to guard it."

"Wonder where it was before?" – Xsi pondered.

"In Gringotts!" – Ron suddenly exclaimed making everyone turn their heads to him. "Remember a vault was robed but nothing was taken, which did not make much sense. But someone had emptied it the very same day so whoever tried to steal it got late."

"Yeah, it's possible." – Hermione said.

"Alright, there is another matter to discuss, which the main reason for tonight's meeting is." – Cassie announced.

"Yeah." – Xsi said. "We know now that Snape is after the stone for the obvious reasons…"

"No," – Harry interrupted. The others looked at him. "We got it wrong guys. Snape is not after the stone. It is Quirrell. Think about it – Quirrell was in the pub the very day the vault in Gringotts was supposedly robed. Quirrell was with Snape and McGonagall when we dealt with the troll on Halloween, and we know for sure that Snape was heading to the third floor while the other teachers were going to the dungeons. So if that was true then how it is that Quirrell was not with the rest? And…"

"There is a flaw in your reasoning Nimbus." – Cassie interrupted. "If that would be true than the same is valid for McGonagall…"

"Not necessarily," – Harry countered. "Quirrell came into the Great Hall where he fainted while Snape headed straight to the third floor. Logically with the teachers running down, Quirrell headed to the…"

"But Nimbus, Snape was the first to run to the third floor." – Xsi objected.

"No, think about it. If Snape was the one why not does it when let's say everyone's asleep, during the night…but what if you create a diversion then you have everyone that could stand on your way anyway going in the opposite direction? It is the perfect set up."

"Trivia, Harry's right." – Cassie agreed.

"Yeah, but then McGonagall?" – Alamar asked.

"Well, it is not difficult to imagine." – Cassie said. "Snape cuts Quirrell off so they have no other choice but joining the teachers. And as you said you've made such a clatter they were bound to find out what's making it and McGonagall was the first to be there."

"Yes, there is also something strange going on between Snape and Quirrell." – Harry continued. "Last time, I saw them Snape was…I don't…probably trying to find out how much Quirrell knows of what defended the stone. On the day of the troll they were together, then we saw them in the school yard coming from the forest, then I saw them again after my escape from the library. I mean it is too much of a coincidence."

"Hmm, Nimbus's got a point." – Cassie nodded.

"Indeed," – Xsi agreed. "Cassie and I also have seen them on the fifth floor obviously talking about something and as usual Quirrell was white in stuttering."

"In this case, I think it prudent that we find out too what protects the stone." – Cassie said.

"What you think that it has insufficient protection?" – Alamar asked jokingly.

"Pluto, Snape and Quirrell are grown up wizards and both of them are quite capable to get through anything." – Cassie countered. "I mean the defenses might be difficult for us, students but for them it will be a joke."

"Besides, it's not such a bad idea." – Xsi inserted.

"For what?"

"To add new defenses." – Xsi said with a devious smile.

"Trivia, you really think we can outthink grown ups?" – Alamar asked.

"Why not? Who would consider it possible that some eleven years olds could come up with something like this? I mean seriously."

"Well, that will be something to laugh about." – Alamar smiled.

"Maybe, sis, but we have to know who made the defenses first." – Cassie said.

"Why not ask Hagrid!" – Ron suggested. Everyone looked at him. Ron's ears went red instantly. "Well, he gave us Flamel though he was not supposed to."

"Good point, Tyr." – Xsi nodded.

"Anyway, we should keep an eye on both Snape and Quirrell." – Hermione concluded.

* * *

The next few days, Oliver Wood, Harry's captain, was growing increasingly insane and kept stalking Harry everywhere repeating that he ought to catch the snitch quickly. This was adding to Harry's stress for the upcoming match.

Also, Harry kept running into Snape more often these days too. This started to make him wonder whether he knew they were after the stone though it seemed unlikely and yet he had sometimes the feeling that Snape could read minds.

Finally, the match day came. Harry was quite nervous no matter what he had previously told Hermione and Ron. The very thought of overtaking Slytherin in the championship was wonderful since no one has done in the past seven years but would they be able to pull it off with such a biased referee? Well, Snape was biased since Gryffindor could have a real chance of overtaking Slytherin but on the other hand for some unknown reason Harry was feeling safer. And this feeling was very confusing.

Hermione and Ron wished him luck outside the locker as they headed to find places on the stances. There they found Neville who was surprised to see them with their wands. Little did he or even Harry know that they had been secretly practicing the Leg Locker Curse so if Snape or Quirrell tried to hurt him they would use it on him!

"Now, remember," – Hermione was saying for nth time. "It is _Locomotor Mortis!_"

"I know, stop nagging." – Ron snapped.

Meanwhile in the locker room, Oliver had just finished explaining his game play to which Harry paid almost no attention.

"Harry, I don't want to put any pressure on you, but if we ever needed a quick catch of the snitch – it is now. We can't give Snape any chance to pick on us."

"Blimey, the whole school is out there." – Fred exclaimed.

"Yeah, even Dumbledore has come." – George added.

Harry looked up. He dashed to Fred and scanned the stances. There it was the silvery beard of Dumbledore. A few stances down he noticed Quirrell's turban. He felt relieved. Quirrell was not going to try it again with Dumbledore watching. For some reason, of course, Snape looked angry. Harry wondered what it might be but he had no time for that.

"Alright, Gryffindors off, we go!"- Oliver's voice streamed with authority.

"You know, I've never seen Snape looking so mean." – Ron told Hermione. "Look – they're off ouch!"

Someone had poked Ron on the back of the head.

"Oh, sorry, Weasley didn't see you!" – Malfoy grinned. "Just wondering how long would Potter last on the broom this time? Anyone want to bet? What about you, Weasley?"

Ron bit his lips but did not answer, as Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George Weasley had directed a bludger at him. Hermione had her eyes fixed on Harry, who was circling the field like a hawk looking for the snitch.

"You know how I think they choose members for the Gryffindor team?" – Malfoy said loudly after a while. "It's people they feel sorry about – like Potter he has no family, Weasleys who have no money and, ha ha, Longbottom, you could join them too – you have no brains."

Neville turned upright red but turned on his seat and faced Malfoy.

"I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy!"

This only generated a burst of laughter from Malfoy, Crab and Goyle.

"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley and that's saying something."

Ron's nerves were stretched to the limit. He just turned around slowly barely controlling his obvious anger.

"I'm warning you, Malfoy – just one more word and you would – "

"Ron!" – Hermione said suddenly. "Harry – "

"What? Where?"

Up in the air, Harry had spotted the snitch. He had dived for it gathering speed with the Hufflepuff chaser on his heels. The crowd was exalted with cheers at Harry's spectacular dive. Hermione was standing on her toes, fingers crossed.

"This must be your lucky day, Weasley. Potter must have seen money on the ground." – Malfoy howled.

At this comment, Ron snapped. Before Malfoy knew what was going on Ron was on top of him, wrestling him to the ground. Neville hesitated, then clambered over and assaulted the very confused Crab and Goyle.

"Come on, Harry!" – Hermione screamed, as Harry sped straight at Snape.

But it was not meant to be. The sudden appearance of bricked wall just behind Snape made things complicated. Harry had just the time to alter his course. Snape swiftly turned around and noticed the chaos this wall had created. Up on the stances, Dumbledore was up and muttering something. But the wall did not dissipate.

"What the…?" – Hermione had exclaimed along side everyone else.

It was pure chaos. The chasers on both sides had collided into the unexpected obstacle and fallen onto the ground. Only the beaters on both sides had survived it alongside with Harry. The Hufflepuff chaser Robinson did not have this luck as he was on Harry's tail and hadn't the time even to stop.

But the troubles for Harry did not stop there. Fred, George and Oliver had already landed to help the fallen chasers while something looking like a net was making its way towards Harry who saw it just in time. Harry swirled in the air evading it.

"Ron, Ron," – Hermione was calling then she turned around and saw him over Malfoy beating the hell out of him. She quickly separated the two and pointed. "Look, Harry is in trouble."

Ron looked up and his jaw fell. "What the hell?"

Cassie and Xsi were making their way through the crowd towards them.

"Hermione, Ron," – Xsi shouted. "What's going on up there?"

"Harry's in trouble."

"We can see that but who's doing it?"

Hermione took her binoculars and directed them to the teacher's stand. She located fairly quick Quirrell but by his look she determined that he was just as confused as the teachers were.

"It's not Quirrell." – Hermione announced. "Look." She passed the binoculars to Cassie who made the same observation.

"Then who is it?" – Xsi asked.

Cassie continued to scan with stadium trying to locate the source of this new threat. Behind her, Malfoy, Crab and Goyle were coming up to their senses as they also noticed the panic all around.

Malfoy then spotted Harry in the air trying to evade the flying net. He was amused to a degree but only to a degree. There was something sinister about this phenomenon and something oddly familiar about it. Then suddenly in a flash of memory he recognized it. He was once chased by something like that. His father had used a fire spell to stop it.

"Granger," – Draco turned at her seeing she carried her wand. Hermione was stunned by his call. Draco paused for a moment wandering whether to tell her or not. Two conflicting feelings were fighting in him but the remembered terror won over. He wouldn't want even his enemy, the famous Potter, to go through this. "Cast a fire spell at that net. It is the only thing that can save him."

Hermione stared bewildered at Malfoy. It was the first time Malfoy was not his usual self and he was even giving suggestion as to how to save Harry's life, which she found very difficult to believe. But there was an unseen terror in Malfoy's eyes, something neither Hermione nor anyone else had ever seen.

Up in the air, Harry was starting to have trouble evading this pursuing net. There was something strange about it. Harry was feeling his resistance fading away as though the net itself was projecting or emanating insecurity, doubt, fear.

"Granger, snap out of it." – Draco's voice thundered.

Hermione was still stunned. Draco did not ponder or wait for her. He took the nearby Ron's wand and pointed it in the air. "_Ignis Solemn,"_ The spell missed the net and Harry by an inch. He cast the spell again and missed again. "Granger, help me out." Draco frantically said.

But it was Cassie that did. She understood quickly what was happening. She took Hermione's wand.

"Let's trap it between us." – She said to Draco who nodded.

Both shot trying to trap the net in between. But it was not as easy as it intended because Harry had noticed the rays of fire passing near him and was doing everything to evade them as well. But he was not the only one. The teachers had noticed their behavior too and Professor McGonagall was making her way towards them.

"We have to make Potter understand." – Draco muttered.

"We will." – Cassie said. "Shoot one on the right and then I'll direct the other on the left but make sure it is not very close."

They did so and finally up there Harry understood their intentions though he had clearly recognized Draco and was wondering why he was involved. But he had no time to ponder much, this net was not giving him anytime to stop and think things through.

With combined efforts, Cassie and Draco managed to finally pin the net in a closed (so to speak) area where the more accurate Cassie succeeded in striking down the net, which dissipated instantly. The bricked wall that had appeared also vanished. Exhausted Draco and Cassie sat while returning the wands back to the very confused and bewildered Ron and Hermione. Professor McGonagall finally reached them.

"What was all this about?" – She demanded.

Xsi cut in and explained as much as she had understood it. Professor McGonagall stared at the youngsters for a while. She was frowning though not for their reactions. She was more concerned with the sudden appearance of the wall and the net that had directly chased Harry Potter.

The match and Quidditch as a whole were postponed indefinitely. This incident was very unusual as even the Headmaster had not been able to put a stop to it. Malfoy Senior was called to provide clarity as Draco had claimed been chased once by such a net before. Of course, this incident did not bring Harry and Draco on friendly terms or even closer one to the other despite that Harry had to swallow his pride and thank Draco for the idea of how to save his life.

* * *

Thant and Saptienna were informed as well and arrived the next day. Draco and Cassie, but essentially Draco had to tell and retell what has happened. This incident was giving ground for much concern. Now, the wizards were thinking of You-Know-Who but Thant was thinking otherwise. He took Saptienna to the Headmaster. There in the office, Thant spoke openly.

"Professor Dumbledore, as much as I respect you I don't agree with your assessment." – Thant began. "Unfortunately, I can only speculate who might have done it. But one thing is for sure Harry was the target. I doubt very much Voldemort or any of his followers knows this kind of spell."

"So you are familiar with the spell that produced…?" – Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," – Thant sighed. "The problem is that there are many that could have cast it."

"And why are you so sure it wasn't…?" – Professor McGonagall that had entered a few minutes ago asked.

"I'm because this spell belongs to Death Magic." – Thant said tiredly. "And there is very little chance that anyone among the wizards would have the power to cast it."

"Yes," – Saptienna approved. "Not to mention that the spell was incomplete. Whoever did it must have been at some distance away. He probably had not full view of what was happening thus making it difficult to fully spread the spell."

"No, it was probably because of Hogwart's defenses that the spell did not work properly nonetheless it inflicted significant damage." – Thant explained. "Placing Harry and the others in grave danger."

"Thant, dear, they were very lucky." – Saptienna said softly. "Harry has to thank his incredible reflexes."

"Yes and Malfoy's cool intervention." – Thant said then took on pondering state. "Though it makes me wonder why and who would subject that boy to this spell at his early age."

"There is clearly much that is unknown." – Saptienna concluded.

"Yes, there is." – Thant agreed. His look expressed much concern.

Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore exchanged also concerned looks. It was clear that something unusual was going on. But it was also clear that it had to do with the fact that Harry was the target, and as they came to think of it was the second Quidditch match where something happened to Harry.

* * *

The day before after the sudden end of the match, Harry left the locker heading to the broom shed to leave his broom. He had a lot to think about. They were about to win the match when this sudden sinister event took place though the strangest part was Draco's intervention. It made Harry wonder why he chose to help him and even when Harry heard the story he still had his doubts though he had to swallow his pride and thank the brat.

Ron and Alamar thought that it was no coincidence but his sisters and Hermione had disagreed since Quirrell was just as confused as the rest of the teachers. This made things complicated. He somehow had the feeling that another force had intervened. Maybe there was someone else that wanted to get rid of him. When he had voiced that idea the others rejected it without a second thought. But Harry was not so sure.

Harry reached the shed. He leaned against the wall and looked at Hogwarts with its windows glowing red on the setting sun. He remembered now the very concerned look on everyone especially on Snape's which was a bit unusual and…

And speaking of Snape…

A hooded figure came swiftly down the front steps of the castle. Clearly not wanting to be seen it headed straight to the forbidden forest. Harry recognized the figure's prowling walk – it was Snape. Snape was sneaking out of the castle, while everyone was at dinner – what was going on?

Harry quickly mounted his broom flying silently over the castle. Snape entered the forest and Harry followed.

The trees were thick so Harry had to fly lower and lower till he heard voices. Harry landed silently in a towering beech tree.

Harry climbed carefully along the branches holding tight to his broomstick, trying to see through the leaves. Below him on a clearing stood Snape but he wasn't alone. Quirrell was there too and was stuttering worse than ever. Harry immobilized so to catch what they were saying.

"…d-don't know why you w-wanted t-t-to meet here-e of all p-places, S-Severus?"

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private." – Snape replied with icy cold voice. "It's not for students to know about the Philosopher's stone."

Harry leaned forward as Quirrell obviously stutter something that he did not catch but which Snape interrupted.

"Have you found how to get past that three-headed dog of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-but s-Severus, I-I…"

"You don't want me as…" – Snape suddenly froze as there was a noise, which to his relief was only an owl's hooting.

"S-Severus, I-I d-don't know w-what you mean…"

"Oh, you do. You know perfectly what I mean."

"B-but…"

"We'll see no matter of your little hocus-pocus. I'll be waiting."

"B-but I d-don't…"

"Very well." – Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you think it over and decide where your loyalties lie."

"S-Severus, I…"

"Enough." – Snape bellowed. "I'll send for you when you had the time to think things over but don't take too long. I'm not that patient with…" – Snape did not finish his sentence as there was another, louder noise nearing them.

Snape and Quirrell strode away in different directions as quickly as possible while Harry remained still. The noise approached and Harry relaxed though he was utterly surprised as to what he saw.

* * *

Out of the bushes came out Cassie and Xsi. They looked as though they've been running away from something as they were breathing heavily. Harry remained hidden in the tree.

"Wow that was close, Loki." – Xsi said panting.

"Yeah." – Cassie agreed. "By Mortis, those things run quickly. Hopefully we lost them for good."

"Well, let's hope no one sees us here or we'll be in the world of trouble." – Xsi said.

"Yeah, wait!" – Cassie froze in her place as she saw two hooded figures heading to the castle. Cassie recognized one of the hooded figures and paled at once.

"Loki, what is it?" – Xsi asked seeing her sister.

"It's Snape. I've to get in the common room before he does." – Cassie said darting off.

Xsi only chuckled but her sister did not go far, as Harry had suddenly appeared before her still flying on his broom.

While they were talking he had taken off moving out of the tree and landing outside their sight so when Cassie approached he just climbed his broomstick and moved out of the shadowy ground.

"Nimbus!" – Cassie shrieked hopefully not very loud.

"Hello, Loki." – Harry said.

"Nimbus?" – Xsi came looking surprised to see him. "What are you…?"

"What were you two doing into the forest?" – Harry asked ignoring Xsi's question.

"Oh, nothing." – Cassie replied as innocently as possible.

"Oh, and those things that have chased you, are?"

"Nothing has chased as." – Xsi replied quickly.

"Really?" – Harry looked at them. "I was at the top branches when you two came out of the bushes so I heard everything you said."

Cassie and Xsi exchanged guilty looks.

"What were you doing into the forest?" – Harry repeated. "It's dangerous…come on, say something. You have no idea how lucky you were."

"Yeah, we know that. You weren't the one running away from a bunch of angry centaurs."

"What?" – Harry exclaimed. "Why were they angry?"

"Well, honestly I don't know. They mumbled something about wizards, unicorn's blood and the forest being theirs, and when we told them that the forest belongs to everyone they got angry – why – it beats me." – Xsi replied shrugging. "But anyway we plan to find out."

"Why?" – Harry asked. "What so interesting about it?"

"I don't know. It just sounds mysterious." "Yeah." – Cassie agreed then frowned. "Anyway, what were you doing here, Nimbus?"

"Taking my broomstick to the shed." – Harry replied at once, which was the truth, from a certain point of view.

"Really?" – Cassie narrowed her eyes. "And the shortest way to the shed passes by the forest?"

"I'll say, Loki, he's very lucky." – Xsi said laughing.

"Actually, you two are the lucky ones." – Harry countered seriously.

"Why?" – Cassie inquired.

"Well, it's because just a few moments ago, under this very tree stood Snape and Quirrell. And your quiet approach scared them off." – Harry replied.

"Aw." – Cassie said suddenly remembering. "The common room, I must get there before Snape." – And she ran away as quickly as possible.

"So Nimbus what were they doing here? And what were you doing here?" – Xsi asked.

Harry quickly told her what he had heard. Xsi listened without interrupting. When he finished she just frowned.

"Hmm. More mystery is adding to this Philosopher's Stone." – She said while they were flying back to the broom shed. "We'll have to convene the Capers."

"When?"

"In two three days, what say you?"

"It sounds fine. Good night, Trivia."

"Night, Nimbus!"

Harry headed back to the Gryffindor tower where everyone was still debating the sudden turn of events that led to the suspension of the Quidditch championship.

"Harry! Where have you been?" – Hermione squeaked.

"Never mind that now." – Harry said. "Let's find a quiet place; I have something to tell you."

They found quietness in Harry's room where he told them about Snape and Quirrell's meeting into the forest.

"So we were right, it is the Philosopher's Stone, and Snape's trying to see how far Quirrell has reached." – Hermione exclaimed.

"This is getting out of hand." – Harry observed. Ron and Hermione looked at him. "I mean with this debacle today. Are these events connected or are they separate?"

The other two did not reply for they knew not what to reply. They would have argued but even Hermione was beginning to ponder the same. Something was not adding up for this unforeseen complication has thrown everything into total disorder.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes.** **Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**

HarryHarry


	13. Growing Menace

**A/N1: Hey all! In this chapter, there will e a mysterious event so to speak to which I come back in the second book (what it is you will see) plus you'll notice a rather brisk change in Harry's behavior (kind of red kryptonite situation - well only kind of). This changed behavior is only temporary but it will change Harry.**

* * *

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter** **13**

**Growing Menace **

The debacle of the past week did not repeat itself as Quidditch was suspended but the terror of it was not still forgotten, Harry however had, although most of it was directed at him. His now concerns were Draco's sudden change of behavior (he was dying to know why really he had helped him: for the story Draco had provided was not sufficient for him), the relationship of Snape and Quirrell and the Philosopher's stone, well plus exams, which as Hermione had pointed out were just ten weeks away.

And of course, the teachers were thinking like her. The Christmas holidays were much freer for now they were flooded with homework so the Easters holidays were not enjoyable at all. And anyway, it was difficult to relax when you have Hermione practicing wand moves or reciting the twelve uses of dragon blood. Moaning and yawning Harry and Ron stayed with Hermione during all their free time into the library trying to get through all their extra work.

"I'll never remember that." – Ron burst out one afternoon, throwing down his quill. He threw a longing look outside as it was a really fine day. The sky was clear, diamond blue, and there was a feeling of summer in the air.

Harry, who was looking up "Dittany" in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, didn't look up until he heard Ron say. "Hagrid, what are you doing into the library?"

"I'm lookin' for you three." – Hagrid replied. He looked worried and completely out of place here with his moleskin overcoat.

"For us?" – Hermione looked up.

"Yeah, you need ter come with me, right now."

"Hagrid, what's going on?" – Ron asked.

"Come." – Hagrid said.

They looked at each other but followed Hagrid who headed straight to the infirmary. As they entered, they saw two beds with drawn curtains. They approached curiously. One of the curtains moved aside revealing a very pale looking Alamar.

"Hey, Harry, Ron, Hermione." – He barely whispered.

"Alamar, what's going on?" – Hermione asked.

"It's your sisters, Nimbus." – Alamar said turning to Harry.

"What?" – Harry exclaimed dashing to the beds where seeing his sisters turned white at once.

Hermione, Ron and Hagrid joined him. Cassie and Xsi looked asleep but their faces were very pale, almost white. Shivers were crossing their bodies from time to time.

"What happened?" – Harry asked barely holding his composure.

"I found them." – Hagrid said.

"Where?"

"In the forest. I was just doin' my routine check when I found them. They were lying on the ground, shiverin' like crazy. I brought them here at once." – Hagrid replied.

Ron had put an arm around Hermione who has gone pale and tears started pouring down her face.

"Ah, you are here, good." – Madam Pomfrey had come. "Their father will be here shortly."

"Thant? Where is he?" – Harry looked up.

"Lord Solmyr is with Professor Dumbledore." – Madam Pomfrey replied.

"What's with them?" – Harry inquired.

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure." – Madam Pomfrey replied, frowning a bit. "I think they've suffered a great stress but what caused it – I have no idea. Come, leave them they need rest."

"I'm not leaving them." – Harry said stubbornly.

"But…"

"I'm staying." – Harry bellowed. "You'll have to take me out by force."

"Mr. Potter, be quiet. They need peace and tranquility but most of all rest."

"Whatever may be but I'm staying here." – Harry said firmly sitting beside Cassie's bed.

Madam Pomfrey did not look happy but there was nothing she could do. Hopefully, Dumbledore arrived soon followed by Lord Solmyr and Lady Saptienna.

"Ah, Headmaster." – Madam Pomfrey said. "The girls need rest and tranquility so could you take Mr. Potter off them."

"Why?" – Albus Dumbledore asked.

"He doesn't want to leave."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."

"Thank you, headmaster."

Meanwhile this conversation, Thant and Saptienna were near their children's beds. Thant looked closely at his girls. He touched them gently on the cheeks and frowned at once then turned around and asked.

"Who found them?"

"I did." – Hagrid replied.

"Where?"

"They were into the forest, very near the usual hunter path. They were shakin' when I found them. I took them at once ter the castle. How long have they bein' there I don't know though." – Hagrid explained.

Thant frowned. He gently touched their fronts with his fingers and started mumbling something in a strange language, which was indeed a bit creepy. The light in the infirmary went dimmer though it could have been just everyone's imagination.

"What are you doing?" – Madam Pomfrey shuddered. "Stop!"

Thant ignored her and continued his mumbling. Madam Pomfrey moved to stop him but Saptienna blocked her way.

"Do not interfere. These are our children. Stay away!" – Saptienna hissed menacingly.

Professor Dumbledore pulled Madam Pomfrey away before things could start to escalate further.

Thant stood up several minutes later looking very serious and stern. He looked at Saptienna then turned to Harry.

"Nimbus, they're going to be fine. Now, come with me."

"Sure, Thant." – Harry nodded slowly standing up.

"You three can come too." – Saptienna said turning to Ron, Hermione and Alamar.

"Madam Pomfrey, I'm grateful for the care you've taken for them. They need not to be disturbed by anyone, which means that if you have other patients, you will have to find a different room for them. And, oh, from time to time, only a few drops of ice cold water on their forehead, nothing more. They've passed through a great deal of dar…stress and need total silence and peace." – Thant said.

"I have prepared a potion that will help them out and…"

"Only a few drops of ice water on their foreheads will be more than sufficient." – Thant cut her off.

"With all due respect, sir, I'm the…"

"You know your things well, Madam Pomfrey, but I know my daughters better than you, so you'll do as I say." – Thant hissed. "They don't need potions or other medicines just icy water."

"But…" – Madam Pomfrey protested.

"Pomona, please do as Lord Solmyr desires." – Dumbledore interfered.

"But headmaster, they…"

"Pomona." – Dumbledore raised slightly his voice.

"Very well." – Madam Pomfrey sighed in defeat. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do." – Thant replied firmly, eyes flashing.

"This way, children." – Saptienna said.

The Capers followed Lady Saptienna out of the infirmary. Professor Dumbledore and Thant joined them. They headed outside to the lake. The sky was clear and the weather warm.

They sat near the lake on the fresh grass. Professor Dumbledore left them.

"What's wrong…I mean what has happened to them?" – Harry asked finally.

"The breath of Darkness." – Thant replied.

"The what?" – Hermione asked obviously not understanding. "Never heard of it."

"I'm not surprised because you won't find it in the books, dear." – Saptienna said. "Cassie and Xsi are sensitive to the threads of dark and light energy life forces. They have been since birth."

"They have undoubtedly been exposed to a thread of pure darkness, and a very powerful one." – Thant said. "Nothing else would be able to render them into this state."

"What state?" – Harry asked. "What's with them?"

"It is like falling into a deep and cold pit where the walls are of polished stone. It is a deep state of coma in a way of speaking. I had to call them back. Hopefully, they haven't been exposed for long or it may have been too late." – Thant explained, weary resting his head on Saptienna's shoulder.

"But how has it happen?"

"I don't know. They are the only ones that do. But I'll say that they've sensed a thread of pure darkness emanating from something or someone. Maybe this someone was passing by them or…I don't know." – Thant said tiredly.

"Calm down, dear." – Saptienna said gently caressing Thant. "They're going to be fine."

"I hope so." – Thant sighed. "Harry, you need to be very careful."

"Why?"

"Harry, this someone is possibly a dark wizard. And you have to avoid them because it is certainly sure for whom they had worked for."

"You mean Voldemort?" – Harry asked with fear while Ron flinched at the name.

"It is possible. But don't you worry, with Professor Dumbledore around no one will dare to touch you but extra caution is in order."

"I just want to know what they were doing in the forest in the first place." – Saptienna said.

"Well, we'll learn when they wake up."

"And when will they, sir?" – Alamar asked.

"I don't know, Alamar. I don't know." – Thant replied sighing heavily.

Thant and Saptienna left. The Capers remained till nightfall near Cassie and Xsi. Harry had the nagging feeling he knew why they were into the forest. It was something they've told him but what he just couldn't remember.

* * *

A week passed but still no change in Cassie and Xsi's condition. The Capers were passing by the infirmary every day to see them and change the flowers on the desk beside them.

It was in front of Potions in the dungeons that Harry suddenly remembered. He was talking to Hermione and Ron when Malfoy had interrupted as usual in his arrogant voice.

"Missing them…" – He had repeated. "Potter, you haven't fallen for the Ghouls?"

"Shut up, Malfoy." – Ron snapped.

"Oh, you too, Weasley." – Malfoy grinned. "Falling for the Ghouls? Maybe want to join the club of angry…?"

But before Ron could respond Harry suddenly exclaimed making Malfoy jump. "Genius as much as I hate to say it."

Malfoy looked dumbfounded at Harry who was so excited.

"Come." – Harry told Hermione and Ron.

"But Harry, Potions!" – Hermione protested.

"Come." – Harry insisted.

They reached for an empty classroom.

"Harry, what's going on?" – Hermione asked.

"I remember now."

"Remember what?"

"You remember the day I told you about Snape and Quirrell. Well, they ran away because Cassie and Xsi came from the forest. Well, Snape and Quirrell did not see them but anyway they told me that they ran away from some angry centaurs that were mumbling something about wizards and unicorn's blood. And Xsi told me then that they intend to find out what's all this about." – Harry explained.

"Unicorn's blood?" – Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, they've probably been back into the forest to look for clues when they must have encountered whatever it was that rendered them into the current condition." – Harry said.

"We have to tell Professor Dumbledore." – Hermione said.

"No!" – Harry firmly said. "We'll find out what it is all about."

"WHAT?" – Hermione shrieked.

"Capers forever." – Ron said though he was going just as pale as Hermione at this suggestion.

"But Harry…"

"NO – WE'LL!" – Harry cut her off. "We're going into the forest. And Hagrid will show us where he found them and we're going to ask him what exactly is guarding the stone."

"Well, Harry, I doubt Hagrid will do this." – Ron said.

"Oh, he will." – Harry said with adamant certainty.

Later in the evening, Harry, Ron and Hermione were under the cloak heading to Hagrid's hut. Right behind them a shadow was following them, well, it wasn't following them because it couldn't see them but was also going in the same direction.

They reached the hut and tapped on the door. They heard a clutter then Hagrid's sore voice asked while opening slightly the door.

"Who's there?"

Harry pulled off the cloak. "It's us."

"Blimey Harry, what yer doin' here?"

"We want to talk to you."

"It's too late. Come tomorrow."

Hagrid was about to close the door when the three said. "We know about the Philosopher's stone."

Hagrid paused at the door. "Oh, get in here."

"Wait!" – Another voice from the dark shadows called. It was Alamar.

"Alamar!" – Harry exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to…never mind. We are all here." – Alamar replied.

"Alright, get all in here." – Hagrid said.

They got in and Hagrid closed quickly the door behind them.

"So – yeh wanted ter ask me something?"

"Yes." – Harry said. "Actually, we want two things."

"Which are?"

"Well, one, I would like you to take us to the forest where you found Cassie and Xsi."

"Yeh want ter what?" – Hagrid asked shocked.

"You heard me."

"Why?"

"I want to know…" – Harry said. "…to know what they were doing there in the first place. I think it's important. They might have seen something."

"Harry, we don't know that." – Hermione said.

"Yes, we do. They were babbling something about unicorn's blood and wizards, and you heard Thant." – Harry said firmly.

At this Hagrid visibly turned pale, which did not go unnoticed.

"It seems Hagrid knows something about the unicorns, don't you?" – Alamar turned to Hagrid.

"Yeh gotta ter understand…" – Hagrid started mumbling.

"Hagrid, please, tell us." – Hermione pleaded.

"No! It's too dangerous." – Hagrid replied stubbornly.

"Well, doesn't matter." – Harry decided firmly. "We will go there without your help."

"Oh, no you won't." – Hagrid raised his voice.

"We will."

"Harry?" – Hermione interjected.

"What?" – Harry exclaimed a bit more belligerently than he wanted.

"We have another question, remember?" – Hermione reminded.

"Oh, yeah."

"Hagrid." – Alamar said diplomatically. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Philosopher's stone."

Hagrid frowned at them.

"Oh, of course I can't." – Hagrid said. "One, I don't myself. Two, yeh know already too much, so I wouldn't tell yeh even if I could. That's Stone's here for a good reason. It got almost stolen from Gringotts. Beats me even how you know abou' Fluffy!"

"Oh, come one, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us but you do know, you know everything that's going on around here." – Hermione said in a warm, flattering voice. Hagrid's beard twitched and they could see he was smiling. "We only wondered who Dumbledore trusted enough to help him protect the Stone apart from you!"

Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. The boys beamed at Hermione.

"Well, I don's'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that...let's see…he borrowed Fluffy from me…then some o' the teachers did enchantments…Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall," – he ticked them off on his fingers. "Professor Quirrell an' Dumbledore himself did somethin' o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten one – oh, yeah, Professor Snape."

"Quirrell and Snape?" – They exclaimed then looked at each other. This certainly changed things.

"Yeah – yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape and Quirrell helped protect the Stone. They're not goin' ter steal it."

"So Hagrid," – Harry started after a while. "You'd be the only one who knows how to pass by Fluffy, right? And you wouldn't tell anyone? Not even one of the teachers?"

"Not a soul knows except Professor Dumbledore." – Hagrid answered proudly.

"Well, that's something." – Harry muttered to the others.

"Yeh want ter get back, it's late." – Hagrid said.

"Yeah, well, thanks, Hagrid." – Ron said.

"As I come ter think it, I'll accompany you ter the castle." – Hagrid said.

* * *

They had no choice but to follow Hagrid back to the castle. Harry decided to leave the visit to the forest for another day. As they reached the castle he noticed that he had not taken the cloak with him. He looked knowingly at Hermione.

"What?" – She whispered.

"The cloak!" – Harry replied.

"Where is it?"

"In the hut, I guess."

"Well, then don't worry."

"I leave yeh here. I trust you can find your way ter yer rooms." – Hagrid said as they reached the entrance.

They bid good-bye to Hagrid and ventured the double doors. They walked quietly and slowly. Now they were without the cloak so they had to be cautious not to run into a teacher or Flitch. They reached the staircases where they had to separate as Alamar was going in a different direction.

"Well good night, Alamar." – Harry wished.

Alamar had turned around but has frozen dead in his tracks.

"Alamar? What's the matter?" – Ron asked.

Alamar only pointed front of him then cleared his throat and whispered. "A…aa…well…"

The others turned around and froze as well. A lamp flared.

"Professor McGonagall." – Harry exclaimed understanding at once that they were in trouble now. She was in a tartan bathrobe and had a hair net.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Darkstone." – Her lips were white and thin. She had an icy look on her face.

As Harry knew, there wasn't a reason good enough that Professor McGonagall would accept for them being out of bed and creeping around the castle in the dead of the night.

"Follow me!"

They followed her to her cabinet. She sat behind her desk and looked at them.

"What were you all doing out of bed?" – She asked. "It's two o'clock in the morning. Explain yourselves!"

And even for the first time Hermione ever failed to answer a teacher's question. She was starring at her slippers, as still as a statue. Professor McGonagall looked at them all but none bothered to answer – how could they.

"I'm very disappointed in you. Nothing gives a student the right to wander after hours around in the castle. All four of you will receive detention. Miss Granger, I though you had more sense in you. And Potter, Weasley I thought that Gryffindor meant something to you, as well as Hufflepuff to you, Mr. Darkstone. It's dangerous to wander around these days. Fifty points will be taken…"

"Fifty?" – Harry exclaimed interrupting McGonagall – they would sink into forth place and without the victory that could have been theirs at the Quidditch match well, this was a disaster.

"Each!" – Professor McGonagall said firmly.

"Each?" – Ron exclaimed unbelievingly. "For wandering around the castle? That's not fair."

"Would you like me to make them a hundred, Mr. Weasley?"

"No!" – Ron said quickly realizing he'd gone too far.

"Professor – please – "– Hermione pleaded.

"You can't…" – Harry tried to protest.

"Don't tell me what I can or can't do, Mr. Potter. "Now go back to bed, all of you!"

A hundred and fifty points lost in a single night. This did land Gryffindor at the bottom and Hufflepuff joined the third. Harry and the others felt bad about it – how could they ever make it up?

Harry didn't sleep this night and he knew that Ron hadn't slept either. Harry knew that there was nothing to comfort them for the loss of points. But they must not get sidetracked for they had to concentrate on finding out what happened to his sisters and the Philosopher's Stone.

* * *

In the morning, Gryffindors passing by the giant hourglasses that recorded the house points thought that there must be a mistake. How could they have a hundred and fifty points fewer than yesterday? And then the story spread like fire: Harry Potter, the famous Potter and three of his friends, one being of Hufflepuff lost them all.

Slytherins and Ravenclaws on the other hand were clapping at them every time they passed by saying thing like: 'Thank you Potter, we owe you one!'

Ron had tried to encourage him.

"Don't mind them, Fred and George have lost loads of points all at once, and people still like them."

"Yeah, sure, but have they lost a hundred and fifty points in one go?"

"Well – no." – Ron admitted.

Harry knew that the damage was done and there was no time to repair it. In any other circumstances he would have sworn not to meddle into things that weren't his own business but he had to. His sisters were still in coma and he had to find out what was the connection. However, wandering and spying around the castle now proved to be close to impossible since he didn't have the cloak. It was still in Hagrid's hut. And he couldn't go there just like that. But Harry was not giving up. Actually he came up with an idea and a very crazy one.

"Harry, you know we can't go around. We don't have the cloak." – Ron tried to put some sense into him.

"Well, we'll have the cloak." – Harry said with confidence.

"How?"

"You'll see." – Harry said but revealed nothing of his plan. He did not want them to know, not just yet.

Anyway, the atmosphere in Hogwarts was becoming unbearable. Hermione and Ron were studying all together, staying late in the evening learning complex potions, charms and spells by heart. These were the only moments they kept off the pressure.

Harry on the other hand had other ideas when going to the library. He knew now who had protected the stone and was rummaging through the books trying to locate the possible defenses protecting the stone though he was looking for a needle in haystack of unknown size but this did not dampen his spirit at all.

For the past weeks he made no attempt to retrieve the cloak but that was because he was preoccupied with the library and his studies. But two weeks before exams he decided it is time to retrieve it. He needed the cloak for a night straw.

* * *

He stayed in the common room last under the pretext of studying. When Hermione and Ron finally went to bed, he made his move.

"Princess!" – He called into the air. There was a crack and Harry's personal house elf appeared.

"Master Harry!" – She squeaked bowing gently.

"Hey, Princess," – Harry said.

"How are Mistresses Cassie and Xsi?" – Princess asked.

"There has been no change." – Harry replied gloomily. "I'm starting to think that unless I find out whom they met and stop him or it they won't wake up."

"Oh," – Princess sighed sinking to the ground.

"Don't worry, I will find out but I need your help."

"Anything."

"Well, I haven't told that to Thant or Saptienna but I received for Christmas an invisibility cloak. Apparently it belonged to my birth father…"

"To your father, you meant?" – Princess gently corrected him.

"Yeah," – Harry smiled at the gentle reminder. Thant and Saptienna were his family but he mustn't ever forget who his real family was.

"So what can I do?"

"I forgot the cloak in Hagrid's hut and I haven't got the chance of retrieving it. Could you go and take it, please?"

"Of course, Master Harry." – Princess bowed and vanished.

Few minutes later, Princess reappeared and handed Harry his invisibility cloak.

"Anything else?" – Princess asked.

"No, thank you," – Harry was saying as another idea came to him. "Actually yes."

Princess was about to disappear but she turned around and waited patiently.

"I would like you to get here Kaiser and Casper."

Princess looked stunned at Harry. A frown appeared on her tiny face. "Why?"

"I need their help with something."

"Which is?"

"Something that only they can do. I don't want to put you in harm's way." – Harry said.

"I'll do anything you ask of me."

"I know but this could be dangerous and well they were much crazier than you in certain aspects and much more devilish." – Harry explained.

"Alright," – Princess agreed though rather downed.

"Don't worry, it's not something bad. I did not mean that you are not…a….you know."

"I understand. Boys' business." – Princess smiled and vanished with a crack.

"Well, no, that's not what I meant." – Harry said though to the air. "Here is what we should learn in school – how to talk to girls of any kind and species."

Harry did not have to wait long. There were to distinct cracks and the two 'crazy'house elves of the Solmyr family appeared. Harry had never seen them before and the one look he had at them he had to resist the sudden urge to burst into laughter.

Casper and Kaiser were dressed in a very odd manner. Casper was in a nightgown so pale and pearly white that one could easily confuse him with a ghost. Kaiser on the other hand was in military green attire that would make proud every general in the world. The shocking contrast between the two house elves was staggering.

"Master Harry had called for our assistance." – Kaiser said while bowing to the ground though as Harry noticed the two were looking also a bit apprehensive. They knew Master Thant had informed young master Harry of their mischief with the girls and it was logical to assume that Harry would not be happy about it. But Harry was not going to dwell on these matters.

"Yes, I have." – Harry put authority in his voice. His eyes were flashing. He had a job for them. "I want you to stick like shadows behind Professors Snape and Quirrell. I want to know what they are doing at every minute of every moment. I don't you to be seen so you will have to be invisible. I don't want anyone in this castle or outside it to know that you are here. You will report only to me and no one else. And you will do that only when I'm alone wherever I might be. Is this perfectly clear?"

"Yes, Master Harry." – Kaiser and Casper said in unison and just as well bowing to the ground.

"Good," – Harry approved nodding his head. "Now go!"

The two elves bowed again and disappeared. Harry satisfied with the first part of his plan took the cloak, pulled it over him and strode off Gryffindor tower. He headed straight for the library. There was one thing that has been bothering him for a while and it was concerning unicorns.

He reached the library then Madame Pins' desk. He rummaged through it trying to locate something that would tell him where to look for everything connected to unicorns. He perfectly well knew that Pins was a perfectionist and it was logical to assume that she kept some sort of record on how the library was sorted. He located it soon enough and smiled.

Harry went into that section and took every book he found. He then spent almost the entire night going through the pages. We could safely say that he found a lot about unicorns and learnt that unicorn blood was the only ingredient never used by every day work. Unicorn blood as he read was a substance that could keep you alive even if you are on the fringe of death but on a terrible price – once your lips touch something so pure you would have a half life, a cursed life.

Harry sighed when he read this because a part of the puzzle was solved. Those silver spots they noticed on Quirrell had to be unicorn blood though this raised the question why Quirrell would need to drink it. He was not dying or in the state of dying then why. Something was not adding up.

As he was about to leave, Casper appeared startling him.

"I'm sorry if you I startled you, Master Harry." – He apologized at once.

"You have something already?" – Harry asked stunned.

"Yes," – Casper replied. "Although it is not connected with the task you gave us."

Harry frowned. Casper noticed and continued.

"Kaiser and I had a little chat with Peeves and …"

"Peeves?" – Harry interrupted stunned.

"Yes, Peeves, and he told us that every creature in the forest is well horrified. Every two weeks for the past few months something has been attacking unicorns. He said that it is probably a hooded creature that walks strangely. Then he also mentioned dark shadows that cross the forest. He did not elaborate on those because it gives him shivers. He did however recall that on the day Mistresses Loki and Trivia ventured the forest these shadows had gone after a hooded figure or perhaps creature. So it is possible that these shadows were after the hooded figure and Mistresses Loki and Trivia scared them off or …"

Harry silenced him with a wave of his hand. He did not have to continue. Another part of the puzzled came to place though it provided much confusion and concern for Harry. It seemed that he was right. There is another force involved and that force probably has nothing to do with the Philosopher's Stone. But then what was this force after? This was a question to which Harry had no answer.

"Did Peeves come to mention when these shadows choose to appear?" – Harry asked after pondering for a while.

"Well, he said somewhere around eleven twelve." – Casper replied.

"The ghostly hour, how cute." – Harry remarked.

"Master Harry, I hope you don't plan finding out." – Casper looked apprehensive and concerned.

"No, of course not, just curious." – Harry lied. Of course, he was planning to find out for these shadow things might be connected to what postponed Quidditch and the only chance his house had of winning the house cup (though that did not seem very important compared to the rest of the bad news).

Casper eyed his master but found no trace of lie for Harry had managed to control the feelings he was displaying. But the truth was that anger was swelling through him. He never had this feeling take control of him in that way. It was almost scary but his determination was adamant. This was not about the Quidditch. It was about the fact that someone had tried to kill him in a very sinister way and that this someone was probably also responsible for placing his sisters into coma. And he was determined to find out.

"You may go now." – Harry said.

"Of course, Master Harry." – Casper said while disappearing.

Harry returned the books and headed straight to Gryffindor common room. He hadn't slept all night but he was not tired either. His blunt determination was keeping him awake or should we say his anger.

He looked at the mirror piece in the common room and almost got scared at what he saw. There was no trace of the gentle and good hearted Harry Potter in there. The reflection he was seeing was that of Nimbus Solmyr, Prince of the Necromancers. His features were taut, his eyes were filled with cold fury, and his posture was commanding respect. For the first time in his life, Harry was displaying fully the attitude of a real Necromancer.

And his friends came to notice that drastic change in Harry. He was not laughing with them or doing anything the way he used to. Alamar got really concerned when he saw him on breakfast that day. He pulled Ron and Hermione aside and voiced his concern but they ignored him. However, in the afternoon, they came around to his point of view.

* * *

Friday came along and they had potions down in the dungeons. Draco and the rest of Slytherin were yet again thanking Ron, Hermione and Harry for placing them first in the House Cup competition. Ron and Hermione displayed their annoyance but Harry hardly took notice for his mind was preoccupied with other matters.

That day they had to make a very complex and annoying potion. Snape had given them the usual hour and half to complete it but Harry managed to stun them all when he finished half an hour earlier. Snape immediately went to check on Harry's potion and had to admit willy-nilly that he had gotten it right. Then as Ron was making a loud complaining when Snape made a rather sarcastic remark on the state of his potion Draco sneered in his usual manner. In this moment, Harry scolded him loudly, which stunned both Hermione and Ron but which also earned him the unbelieving twenty points. Draco became sober at once though he couldn't believe that Snape was awarding Potter for shutting him up.

The truth however was that even Snape has noticed the sudden change in Harry's behavior. There was something in this boy that shocked and even scared him. The shock came in two parts – first the time it took Harry to complete the task he gave the class for Snape was sure that Potter had used shortcuts to make the potion so quickly and the second part was that he acted in a total Slytherin way. The scary part was linked to the look he gave Draco. Snape saw in that look something that gave him shivers. Draco undoubtedly had not noticed but he did so he awarded Potter to calm him down. And it seemed he had succeeded. The look in Harry's eyes had softened an inch.

After class, Harry headed straight to Gryffindor tower to take the invisibility cloak while the others went for lunch. Hermione and Ron the moment they noticed Harry was not with them also headed to the tower. But they did not find any trace of him. Ron got quickly up to their dormitory and returned real quick.

"He's taken the cloak." – He told Hermione.

"What is he up to?" – She pondered.

"I don't know." – Ron shrugged.

Both exchanged looks of concern but with no trace of Harry they headed back to the Great Hall hoping in their hearts that Harry was not going to do something he'd regret.

Harry had just put the cloak on him when his friends came into the common room. He remained still during their conversation and climbed through the hole when they exited the tower. He then headed down to the entrance using some of the shortcuts. On his way, he passed by an opened classroom door and froze in his tracks. He distinctly heard Quirrell's voice. He stepped on the threshold and saw something odd.

Quirrell was facing a mirror with his back. His turban was a bit uncoiled and he was stuttering.

"No – no, not again, please—"

It sounded as though someone was threatening him though Harry could not see anyone.

"All right, all right, I'll do it." – Quirrell sobbed.

But in this very moment a sharp pain crossed his scar, a pain he had never experienced and which brought him to his knees. Quirrell jumped to his feet looking apprehensively in the direction of the sudden noise. But he couldn't see anything and Harry was making everything possible to not make even a sound, which was getting harder by the minute. He slowly managed to stand up and move out of the doorframe. Quirrell approached carefully the spot Harry occupied just a few seconds ago. Then out of the blue, Quirrell muttered: '_Accio Cloak_!"

But Harry's invisibility cloak did not move even a millimeter. Quirrell visibly relaxed and exited the room while straightening his turban leaving Harry very confused. What was Quirrell hiding? This question was starting to eat him. And where had this pain come from? Harry's mind calmed down and a possible answer came into it. Maybe, he was experiencing what Cassie and Xsi had. After all Thant was right Quirrell was a dark wizard serving another….his thought trailed off at once. Another one? But who else than the worst – Voldemort. Then everything became clear to him.

Quirrell was not after the stone for himself. He was after the stone for Voldemort. The stone produced the Elixir of Life, which makes its drinker immortal. And he has been drinking unicorn's blood to sustain Voldemort long enough so he could get hold of the stone. But there was one obstacle, well, actually two – one was how to get pass Fluffy and the other was Dumbledore.

Hagrid would never tell anyone about Fluffy…at least not on purpose. But he did tell them about his existence and about who helped into the defenses of the stone. Probably Hagrid did not consider them a danger so what if Quirrell finds a way to make Hagrid believe the same thing for him, which was a scary thought.

Harry stepped out of the room and found another classroom well out of sight then took off the cloak.

"Casper, Kaiser." – He called. The two elves appeared at once. "Who of you has been following Quirrell?"

"I have." – Casper said.

"Has he been in the village pub lately? Let's say with Hagrid?"

"Yes, just yesterday, in Hog's head."

"What were they talking about?"

"Well, they talked about many things." – Casper answered diplomatically but quickly continued seeing Harry's expression. "They talked about the many duties Hagrid's has and the many creatures he takes care of. "

"Did the name Fluffy came in?"

Casper took a second to recall the conversation then nodded. "Yes, it did. Hagrid said that he had bought it from a Greek trader. And then after the sixth or seventh mug of wine, Hagrid said that the trick of handling every creature is to know how to calm them down. He said…'Play a bit of music and he goes straight to sleeping…' Yeah, something like that and then Hagrid said after Fluffy he wouldn't mind to have…."

"So he knows…" – Harry muttered.

"…a dragon. And…" – Casper stopped in mid sentence as he noticed that Master Harry was no longer in the room. "Where did he go?"

"Well, he went under a cloak and vanished out of sight." – Kaiser informed.

"You know we have to tell Master Thant about this."

"Oh, we can't." – Kaiser shook head. "He told us not to tell anyone."

"Well, we'll have to. We don't have a choice even if afterwards we'll have to…"

"Alright." – Kaiser sighed not happy with how this would go for them. "But for now we have to stick to our job of tailing those two." And the house elves vanished with a crack.

Harry ventured out of the room the moment he heard that Quirrell knows how to pass by Fluffy. He went straight to his room where he took out the wooden flute Hagrid had sent him for Christmas. He was to go for the stone when something outside attracted his attention.

He was not sure what he saw but he clearly remembered the conversation with Casper regarding the shadow things in the forest. His curiosity and anger won out. He headed to the forest besides Dumbledore was still here so even though Quirrell knows about Fluffy he wouldn't dare make a go for it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were just getting up from lunch when they received a note saying, 'Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr. Filtch in the entrance hall.'

They had forgotten that they still had detentions to do in the furor over the points they lost so at eleven o'clock they went to the entrance hall. Alamar was already there as well as Filtch who was carrying a lamp. But Harry was not and Filtch did not fail to notice this.

"Where is Mr. Potter?" – He asked the three.

"We don't know." – Ron answered. "We haven't seen him since lunch."

"Well, he'll get what he deserves later. But for now, follow me." – Filtch said and led into the direction of the forest. "I'll bet you'll think twice before breaking a school rule again? – He sneered leering at them. "It's too bad that they abandoned the old system – hang you by the wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've still got the chains, ready in my office – just in case. Right, off you go, and don't think about running off or things will become even worse."

They marched off the dark grounds. Ron, Hermione and Alamar wondered for a moment what their punishment would be. It must be something terrible otherwise Filtch wouldn't be gloating.

The moon has come out behind a cloud. Ahead they saw the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut then heard a loud shout.

"Is that you, Filtch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."

The three visibly relaxed. They were probably going into the forest. Filtch however had seen the expression on their face.

"I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf, eh? Well think again, it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."

"That's great." – Alamar replied defiantly.

Filtch stopped rooted on the spot and looked at Alamar. As far as he could see that boy was serious and looked more or less delighted they were going into the forest.

"Hurry up!" – Hagrid's voice brought Filtch out of his thoughts.

Hagrid came towards them, Fang on his heels. He was carrying his crossbow and a quiver of arrows on his shoulder.

"It's abou' time. I've bei' fer half an hour already. All right there yeh all…" – Hagrid stopped in mid sentence as he noticed Harry was not with the other three. "Where's Harry?"

"We don't know." – Hermione replied.

"Yeah, we haven't seen him since lunch." – Ron added.

Hagrid was visibly shocked.

"It doesn't matter, Hagrid." – Filtch sneered. "He'll get what he deserves later. Now these three have to be punished after all."

Hagrid still looked shocked but said. ""Is this why yer late, eh? Bin' lecturing them, eh? Yeh've yer bit; I'll take over from here."

"I'll be back at dawn." – Filtch said. "For what's left of them." He turned around and started back toward the castle, his lamp bobbing away into the darkness.

Hagrid turned to the three. "How is it that yer don't know where he is? We have ter inform someone."

"Well, maybe he forgot to come." – Ron said.

"Ron he doesn't know that detention is tonight." – Hermione objected.

"He would know if he had gone to our room. I left him a note." – Ron countered.

"Oh, how thoughtful." – Hermione remarked. Ron turned red.

"Well maybe he doesn't but can we stick to why we are here." – Alamar finished their banter. "Hagrid, we're going to look for the unicorns then, eh?"

The crossbow slipped from Hagrid's hand. He looked stunned at Alamar.

"Who told yer abou' it?"

"Come on, Hagrid. We talked abou' it in yer hut." – Alamar replied all smiling.

Hagrid shook his head. "It beats me how you children could know so much."

"It's not that difficult, Hagrid, after all. Right Ron?" – Alamar asked.

"Yep, it isn't." – Ron smiled then asked. "So are we?"

"Yes, we are." – Hagrid sighed in defeat. "Follow me!"

He led to the very edge of the forest where he stopped pointing at something silvery on the ground.

"Yeh see this – that's unicorn's blood." – Hagrid said. "This one is bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time. I found one dead last Wednesday and another one the week before. Now, it's our job ter find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery so follow me!"

"The week before!" – Alamar exclaimed. "But…"

"You're right, Pluto." – Hermione agreed. "This should be around the time that…"

"What?" – Ron looked at them not understanding where they were going with this.

"Yeah, I agree." – Alamar said nodding. "But I wonder what the connection between them is?"

"We'll find out." – Hermione said firmly.

Hagrid held his lamp high and pointed at a narrow winding track that disappeared deep into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they into the forest.

As they walked they noticed that there was blood all over the path. Hagrid was holding the crossbow in front of him ready to strike at any time.

"Ah, Hagrid, what do you think killed the unicorn?" – Alamar asked as he saw that Hagrid's very worried and added. "Could it be a werewolf?"

"No, he's not fast enough." – Hagrid replied. "It's not easy ter catch a unicorn. They are powerful magical creatures. I never thought before one could get hurt."

They continued walking passing by a tree stump. They heard water running; there must be a stream somewhere close by. There were still spots of the silver blood on the ground and along the winding path.

"Yer all right?" – Hagrid turned to them. "Nothin' ter worry, it can't have gone far if it's that badly hurt, an' – GET BEHIND ME!"

Hagrid seized them hoisting them off the path behind him. He raised his crossbow ready to fire. Then they heard something slithering over the dead leaves nearby – it almost sounded like a cloak trailing along the ground. Hagrid squinted up the dark path but the sound faded away.

"I knew it." – Hagrid murmured. "Summat that doesn't belong in here."

"A werewolf?" – Alamar suggested.

"No, it wasn't – neither it's was a unicorn." – Hagrid replied frowning. "It beats me what it was. Right, now, follow me, but carefully."

They continued walking ears straining even for the faintest sound. Suddenly something definitely moved.

"Show yourself – I'm armed." – Hagrid shouted pointing the crossbow in the direction of the sound.

And into the clearing a man stepped out, but was it a man or a horse – that was difficult to tell at first. From the waist a man, with red hair and beard, but below was a horse's gleaming chestnut body with a long, reddish tail. Hagrid was visibly relieved.

"Ah, it's you Ronan. How are yeh?"

Hagrid walked forward and shook the centaur's hand.

"Good evening, Hagrid." – Ronan said. "Were you going to shoot me?"

"Can't be too careful. Summat in the forest is killin' unicorns. Yeh haven't happened ter see anythin' suspicious, have yeh?"

Ronan looked up to the sky and said. "Mars's shining brightly tonight."

"Yeah, but have yeh seen anythin' suspicious into the forest?"

Ronan looked at Hagrid but said nothing then he turned his gaze to the youngsters.

"Oh, this is Hermione, Ron and Alamar, they are students." – Hagrid quickly introduced them. "Ronan is a centaur."

"We noticed." – Hermione remarked.

"Good evening." – Ronan said. "Students, are you? And do you learn much at school?

"Eh…"

"A bit." – Hermione said timidly.

"A bit, well that's something." – Ronan said flinging his head back to the sky.

A movement behind Ronan made Hagrid to lift his crossbow again but he quickly put it down as another centaur appeared. He was black-haired and bodied, and looked wilder than Ronan.

"Hullo Bane." – Hagrid greeted. "All right?"

"Good evening, Hagrid, you are well I hope?"

"Well, look, I've bin jus' askin' Ronan if he's anthin' odd into the forest. There's bin' a unicorn hurt badly. Yeh haven't seen anythin'?"

Bane also looked up at the sky. "The innocent are the first to fall. It has happened before it will happen again."

"Yes, but have yeh seen somethin'?" – Hagrid asked grumpily.

"Mars is bright tonight." – Bane said.

"Well, if you two see anythin' – yeh let me know. Good night."

They walked away leaving the centaurs. Hagrid was muttering something into his beard.

"Never try 'n get a straight answer from a centaur – damn stargazers. They're not interested into anythin' closer than the moon."

"Are there many of them here?" – Alamar asked.

"A fair few…keep themselves ter themselves mostly. They are very deep minded – they know things, jus' don't let on much."

They were going deeper into the forest. There wasn't a single sound besides the night noises of a sleeping forest. Soon they reached a crossroad.

"We've better separate." – Hagrid said. "All right, Ron and Alamar will go right, and Hermione will come with me. If anyone's in trouble send red sparks into the sky but if you find the unicorn send green sparks, right! Good, now let's move."

* * *

Ron and Alamar turned right and followed the path that was getting deeper into the dark forest. They walked for half an hour before it became difficult to follow the path given the thickness of the surrounding trees. But it seemed that the unicorn's blood spots were getting thicker. There were splashes on the roots of the trees as though the poor creature had been thrashing around in pain. Alamar saw a clearing ahead through the branches of an ancient oak.

"Tyr, look!" – Alamar grabbed Ron by the arm stopping him.

Something white gleamed from the ground. They inched closer. It was the unicorn and it was dead.

They had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. Its legs were struck out at odd angles as it had crashed on the ground and its mane was spread pearly like on the dark leaves.

Alamar made a step forward when a slithering sound disturbed the silence around. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered and a hooded figure came crawling. Alamar and Ron stood transfixed. The hooded figure bent down, lowering its head over the wound in the animal's side and started drinking its blood.

Alamar came to his senses and fired red sparks into the sky. The hood figure registered the sparks and lifted its head staring straight at them. Silver blood was pouring down its front. It got to its feet and came swiftly toward them. Ron and Alamar considered only for a moment what to do but their natural instinct gave them the right answer. They turned around to swiftly get lost, as the phrase goes.

Then they heard hooves behind them, galloping, and something jumped clean over them, charging at the figure. They turned around. There was no sign of the hooded figure but another centaur. He was neither Ronan nor Bane for this one looked younger. He had white blond hair and a palomino body.

"Are you all right?" – The centaur asked.

"Yeah, I think so." – Alamar replied. "What was that you saved us from?"

The centaur's astonishing blue eyes looked carefully at them. "You are students from the school?"

"Yes, we had to come in the forest with Hagrid as part of our punishment for breaking the rules in school." – Alamar recited quickly regaining his normal breathing after the unpleasant encounter with the hooded figure.

"The forest isn't safe at this time for anyone especially young siblings."

"Hagrid will come soon. I've sent him a signal." – Alamar said.

"What's your name?" – Ron asked.

"My name is Firenze. And you two have to get out of here. Can you ride?"

"We're honored but the question is should we?" – Alamar asked. "It did not seem to me that this is something a centaur would do." Alamar indeed did not know much about centaurs but something was telling him that they are not simple creatures.

Firenze smiled for he was touched by this sincere concern. But the forest had become very inhospitable and dangerous especially for small children human or otherwise. He lowered himself and said. "No, usually a centaur will not allow anyone to ride him but the circumstances are different. Now, climb on and hold tight though not too tight."

Then there was a sound of galloping and Ronan and Bane came out of the trees on the other side of the clearing.

"Firenze!" – Bane thundered. "What are you doing with two humans on your back? Are you a common mule?"

"No, I'm not." – Firenze answered. "But the forest is not safe for anyone anymore. These children have to leave and as you well know we don't harm siblings or let harm come to them."

Ronan nodded in agreement but Bane shot. "You know that we can't interfere. Have you not read what's to come in the stars?"

"I have but apparently you haven't." – Firenze replied fiercely.

"I'm sure he is acting for the best." – Ronan said in his gloomy voice.

"For best! What's that got to do with us? Centaurs are only concerned with what has been foretold! It's not our place to run after every human gone astray in our forest!"

Firenze backed in anger so Ron and Alamar had to hold on.

"Do you not see the dead unicorn?" – Firenze bellowed at Bane. "Do you not know why it was killed? Or have the stars not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what's lurking into our forest, Bane, yes, even if I have to be alongside the humans."

And Firenze whisked away, warned Alamar and Ron to keep their heads down in case of low branches, leaving Bane and Ronan behind them. They made their way through the trees in silence when Firenze suddenly stopped.

"Do you know what unicorn's blood is used for?"

"No." – Ron replied stunned at the sudden odd question.

"We usually use unicorn's horn and tail hair in Potions." – Alamar added.

"This is because it is a monstrous thing to slay a unicorn." – Firenze said. "Only one who has nothing to lose and everything to gain would resort to such a crime. The blood of unicorn will keep you alive even if you're an inch from death, but at a terrible price. The moment your lips touch the blood you will have a half life, a cursed life, for you have slain something so pure and defenseless only to save yourself."

Ron and Alamar looked at each other baffled by the answer.

"But who would be that desperate?" – Ron wondered aloud.

"Yeah." – Alamar agreed. "It would be much better to be dead!"

"True." – Firenze smiled. "Unless all you need is to stay alive just a little longer so you could take something else that would restore you to full power. Do you know what is hidden in the school in this very moment?"

Ron and Alamar stared at Firenze and then it hit them.

"The Philosopher's Stone." – They both blurted out. "The Elixir of Life but who would…?"

"Can you think of anybody that has waited long time to return to power, which was clung to life awaiting his chance to rise again?"

The truth hit them even faster. There was only one they could think of – the Dark Lord.

"Ron, Alamar! Are you two all right?"

Hermione and Hagrid were running towards them.

"We're fine." – Alamar said to calm her.

"Hagrid, the unicorn's dead. It's in that clearing over there." – Ron said.

"This is where I leave you." – Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. "You're both safe now."

Ron and Alamar slid off his back.

"Good luck!" – Firenze said. "The planets have been read wrongly before. I hope this is one of these times."

He turned around and vanished into the depths of the forest leaving the two boys shivering in the cold.

"What happened?" – Hermione asked anxiously.

"We'll speak in the castle." – Alamar answered instead of Ron.

Hagrid returned shortly after and they were about to go back to the castle when a blood freezing shriek echoed in the forest. The sound of the shriek carried a familiar voice that drained all the blood from Hermione, Ron and Alamar's face.

"HARRY!" – They all shouted together and darted into the direction of the shriek. Hagrid followed them looking as white as a sheet.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes.** **Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	14. Going for it!

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter** **14**

**Going for it!**

_Previously:_

_Hagrid returned shortly after and they were about to go back to the castle when a blood freezing shriek echoed in the forest. The sound of the shriek carried a familiar voice that drained all the blood from Hermione, Ron and Alamar's face._

"_HARRY!" – They all shouted together and darted into the direction of the shriek. Hagrid followed them looking as white as a sheet._

Hermione, Ron and Alamar ran for ten or so minutes getting deeper into the forest and way out of the path. Hagrid was panting behind them holding up high his bow ready to strike.

"Wait for me!" – Hagrid called but the three ignored him. Harry's life was undoubtedly in danger so they cared for nothing else.

Another shriek pierced the thickness of the night silence. It was louder than the first and much scarier. The three picked up their pace, wands at the ready though they truly did not know what they could do. They've never really learnt anything this year that could help or prepare them for a combat situation but the little they knew they were going to apply hoping that it will be enough.

The forest's thickness thinned out into a glade where the light of the moon was providing enough for one to see clearly. And there at the far end was a small rock formation atop which barely stood Harry. His body was covered in deep wounds as though he had received numerous sword cuts. But his eyes were flashing, his wand slashing through the air producing eruptions of red flames. At the edges of the forest, just some distance away from him, stood three or maybe four figures in long dark robes. Their eyes were of gleaming red. And all around those figures, nets like the one that chased Harry on the Quidditch match were trying to make their way towards Harry.

Hermione, Ron and Alamar saw all this in a split of the second before directing their wands at the nets and the figures. The red orange jets of the spells illuminated the glade's edges. The figures in the robes noticed the new threat. But the increased flow of fiery spells caught them unprepared. Some of the nets were sliced while the others were burnt. This angered the figures in the robes. Out of the blue more nets appeared spreading fear and doubt before them but the arrival of Hagrid and unknowingly from where of three centaurs shifted the balance. The nets gathered around the figures and they vanished suddenly into the thickness of the night.

"HARRY!" – Hermione shouted running towards him.

On the rocky formation, Harry was laying unconscious drained of all his strength that had kept him up. He fell just as soon as his friends joined the battle and altered the course of the nets.

"HARRY!" – Ron and Alamar called as they reached him panting after Hermione who was already crouching beside him. She was holding her hands over his many wounds trying to stop the bleeding.

Hagrid reached the formation. He was as white as a sheet and going whither.

* * *

The three centaurs that had come to the glade were no other than Ronan, Bane and Firenze. There was no sign of their previous arrogance and annoyance of others interfering into centaur's business.

"We have to take the boy to the castle." – Firenze said.

"I agree." – Bane nodded stunning Ronan, Firenze and the others. "The forest is not safe any longer especially for the Potter boy though I wonder what he was doing here in the first place."

"Who's going to take him?" – Ronan asked in his usual gloomy voice.

"I will carry him." – Bane replied again stunning the others with his answer. But he paid no attention to it. He gently took Harry off the rocky ground. "Ronan, you will go and alert the others of this new threat in our forest. Firenze, you will help me in carrying the Potter's boy friends."

This unusual offer and behavior of Bane's was hard to explain but no one complained.

"I will take only one with me to keep the Potter boy steady on my back." – Bane said and Ron volunteered as he had already ridden on the back of a centaur. Ron and Bane rode away while Firenze took on Hermione and Alamar.

The ride home did not take long. Bane galloped fast while selecting carefully his way through the forest so to ease the ride for the ones he carried. He was not very fond of the idea of carrying humans on his back but Firenze was right. The forest was not safe for these Hogwart's students especially Potter. The uncommon bravery of this boy was something new for him. He could hardly imagine what had drawn the boy here and why. Firenze had said that the stars were predicting something sinister and unusual apart of the upcoming war. And this something managed to happen quite quickly and this was being one of the reasons why Bane deviated from his usual response to such situations.

Bane reached the front door of Hogwarts and pushed it open. He then galloped to the infirmary. You can imagine the surprise on Madame Pomfrey's face when she saw Bane standing before her. But she got over it when Ron jumped off carrying the very pale and bloody Harry in his hands.

"Oh, my God!" – Madame Pomfrey exclaimed. She quickly took Harry off Ron's hands and carried him inside.

"I take my leave now." – Bane informed.

"Thank you!" – Ron said turning to the centaur.

"Keep him safe." – Bane said and with that he strode away.

Ron ventured into the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey had placed Harry on a bed and was bent over him muttering some incantations. Some of the wounds began to close but others remained open continuing to bleed. Ron was shocked to see how many the wounds really were and began to wonder how Harry had survived for so long.

A few minutes later, the doors of the infirmary burst open and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall came in both looking pale and concerned.

"Pomona how is he?" – Minerva asked.

"I have closed some of the most dangerous wounds but there are others that are still bleeding and there's nothing I can do to stop them." – Madame Pomfrey explained looking already exhausted.

"Let me see." – Professor Dumbledore said and bent over Harry. He probably used the same healing spells as Madame Pomfrey did and when they did not take any effect he began muttering in some unknown language. For a moment, it looked like Professor Dumbledore had succeed but it lasted only a moment. Dumbledore frowned and tried again but with the same result. "We have to transfer him into St Mungo's."

"I'll arrange it." – Madame Pomfrey said and darted off.

"What has happened to him?" – McGonagall turned to Ron and he recounted the events just as Hermione and Alamar came in. They added a few things here and there but for some undefined reason omitted the real reasons. They were determined to reach the bottom of the mystery and this event had only just hardened their will.

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall listened inventively. They both frowned for the story they heard was deeply disturbing.

"Minerva, inform the Solmyrs of the situation while I see Harry to St Mungo." – Dumbledore said.

"Can we come too?" – Alamar asked though he knew the answer.

Dumbledore looked at them but smiled. "You will be able to visit him afterwards. I'll let you know when that is."

"Alright," – Ron sighed but he looked at Alamar and Hermione knowingly, which attracted Dumbledore's attention. He had clearly sensed that the three had not told him everything.

"Is there something you three want to tell me?" – Dumbledore asked suddenly.

The three exchanged looks and all together shook heads. "No, sir, nothing."

"Very well," – Dumbledore said though he was sure of the exact opposite now. "Off you go, back to your dormitories." Then he took Harry, carrying him out of the infirmary ward.

Ron looked at Alamar and Hermione and said. "Let's find a quiet place."

"What's wrong with where we are?" – Alamar asked.

"Ron's right," – Hermione supported Ron. "Here, the walls are certain to have ears. Let's go!"

The three found an empty classroom on the far end of the Astronomy tower where they knew for a fact that no one goes to. There the boys told Hermione what really had happened into the forest while they were only with Firenze (for they had told the story from a different angle to Dumbledore and McGonagall).

Hermione did not speak for a while but then snapped her fingers. "Of course." She said.

"What?" – Ron asked.

"This makes perfect sense now."

"What makes?"

"Harry was right all along though I wonder whether he had managed to put everything together." – Hermione continued ignoring Ron completely but remembered the other two and explained. "Quirrell is not after the stone for himself but rather for You-Know-Who that is why he had silver spots on his face. He was drinking unicorn blood for You-Know-Who all along. And now all he needs is the Philosopher's Stone to come back to power and restart his reign of terror."

"Yes," – Alamar exclaimed finally understanding how everything fitted in. "And all that is left are two obstacles – Dumbledore and Fluffy."

"But he doesn't know how to get pass him." – Ron reminded.

"Yes, indeed…." – Alamar's voice trailed while suddenly realizing something. "But that's not entirely true."

Hermione and Ron looked at him not understanding where he was going.

"It is as you said Tyr. Hagrid will never tell a soul besides Dumbledore but he did tell us about Nicolas Flamel because he…"

"He did not consider us a threat to the stone's security." – Hermione continued his trail of thoughts. "He even told us who has helped in protecting the stone."

"After you coerced him to." – Alamar added with a smile.

"Well," – Hermione smiled guiltily. "I asked him nicely."

"But you are right he did tell us nonetheless so what if…" – Alamar said carefully choosing his next words. "What if he told someone else that he did not consider a threat?"

"And that someone being Quirrell in disguise." – Ron added up remembering the conversation with Hagrid when he told them about Fluffy. "He said he was in that pub what's its name, well whatever and…"

"Right." – Alamar exclaimed. "So that leaves Dumbledore."

"Yeah," – Ron nodded.

"What are we going to do?" – Hermione voiced the very thing the other two were thinking about. "Shouldn't we tell professor Dumbledore?"

"No." – Alamar said firmly. "We are going for it!"

"Pluto, that's what Harry said and see what, happened." – Hermione protested. "Besides, we don't know enough to face neither Quirrell nor You-Know-Who."

"Well, we have time to learn. Besides, I just got a very crazy idea." – Alamar said.

"Like what?"

"We'll take Malfoy with us."

"Are you insane?" – Ron exclaimed shocked. "He's going to join Quirrell and You-Know-Who without a second thought."

"No, Alamar is right." – Hermione said stunning Ron even further but she shook quickly her head. "Not about taking Malfoy with us but we will need some help. I was thinking more in the lines of your brothers Ron."

"Well, they might agree." – Ron said visibly relieved.

"But first we must find as much as we can about the possible defensive enchantments the others teachers might have placed." – Hermione said.

"Agreed." – The other two nodded, and Alamar added. "First thing tomorrow, we go to the library and get to work."

The three agreed and headed out. Hermione and Ron went back to Gryffindor tower while Alamar headed to Hufflepuff.

* * *

The next day, the whole school knew that Harry had been attacked and blessed into the forest and that he had been transferred to St Mungo's. Gryffindors quickly forgave Harry and his friends for losing points to Gryffindor. They were all concerned but the stories that flew around all sounded horrifying though incredibly inaccurate. Everyone was stalking Hermione and Ron for details but they kept to the official story as Dumbledore had warned them.

Lord Solmyr and Lady Saptienna had gone straight to London in St Mungo to see Harry after Dumbledore left him in the healers' hands. They were naturally distressed that in the window of a few weeks their children and Harry were both attacked and blessed. They of course expressed fully their concern and anger. Thant was starting to consider removing his children from Hogwarts permanently. The dangers were starting to grow like weeds in a garden. But this was only a thought born out of helplessness. He though promised himself that someone is going to pay for all this someday.

Professor Dumbledore had then returned to Hogwarts. He had Hermione, Ron and Alamar called to him. He instructed them what to say in front of the other students. He did not want to create unfounded panic among the student body.

In the next few days, Hermione, Ron and Alamar spent all their time into library researching what incantations the other teachers might have placed to protect the stone. They were determined to reach to the bottom of the known mystery. They wanted to find the stone before Quirrell. And they had time for that as Dumbledore was still in the castle and they perfectly well knew that Quirrell was not going to make his move before that obstacle was gone. But they also had one problem – they couldn't find how to get pass Fluffy.

Then the day before exams, as they were returning from the library, they saw Peeves floating in the air throwing pieces of chalk at Mrs. Norris and the very maddened Filtch cackling in his usual sing like voice. Hermione stopped rooted on the spot. The other two eyed her.

"Hermione, what's the matter?" – Ron asked.

"Let's go." – She said suddenly snapping out. She found the closest room and shut the door behind them. "I finally got it."

"Got what?" – Alamar inquired perplexed.

"I just remembered something." – Hermione slashed her hand through the air happily. "It was something so small that it almost got unnoticed. But now I know."

"Would you be so kind to share it with us?" – Ron asked.

"When Snape, Quirrell and McGonagall found us in the girls' lavatory with the troll, Harry said that Snape's leg was bleeding. We reasoned it was because he had tried to pass by Fluffy but got bitten, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"But then we went to check on what's on the third floor and found ourselves face to face with Fluffy, right?"

"Yes," – Alamar said. "Hermione, where are you going with this?"

"Fluffy did not attack us the moment we stepped in. Why?"

Ron and Alamar exchanged looks shrugging.

"It did not attack us because something was distracting it and that something happened to be Peeves' sing like voice." – Hermione said with a victory smile on her face.

Ron and Alamar looked at each other again and then it hit them. Of course, it was so simple. Then Ron remembered one of Harry's gifts for Christmas. It was a wooden flute sent to him by Hagrid. So he did tell them though quite indirectly.

"Harry's got a wooden flute for Christmas from Hagrid." – Ron said.

"So Hagrid has helped us without us realizing it?" – Alamar exclaimed and not waiting for an answer continued. "Alright, we have everything now."

"Yes, but for a small detail. We need Fred and George." – Hermione reminded.

"Indeed." – Alamar agreed.

"Well, let's go get them." – Ron said.

"I can't come with you." – Alamar said.

"Why not?"

"Well, it will be because I have no right to be in Gryffindor's Common Room."

"Oh, right." – Ron nodded.

"Doesn't matter. Wait for us outside. We won't be long." – Hermione said.

Hermione and Ron went straight into the Common Room where all the Gryffindors were studying. They located quickly Fred and George and asked them to come along. Fred and George looked at each other perplexed but followed nonetheless. Outside they found Alamar and headed again to an abandoned classroom. There they told the twins what they were up to. Fred and George looked a long time at them without saying a word as they were shocked to a never before seen degree.

"Well?" – Ron asked his brothers as he was starting to lose patience.

But truth to be said, Fred and George have never considered the possibility to be outdone by their little brother and his friends in anything regarding the prankster business. And what these three wanted of them was just that – total disregard of the school rules not to mention that it was probably going to be very dangerous.

"Count us in." – Fred said finally snapping out of the shock. "But are you sure you know how to pass by that three headed dog?"

"Yes, we do." – Hermione confirmed.

"So when is the prank happening?" – George inquired.

"Tomorrow night," – The three exclaimed together.

"Alright, then at twelve in the common room and…"

"Midnight before the third floor's door." – Alamar corrected him.

The twins left. Ron then voiced a concern. "How are we going to reach the third floor without anyone seeing us? Not to mention that Dumbledore is still here."

"It doesn't matter whether Dumbledore is here or not." – Alamar said. "We have to get to the stone first."

"Still, we can't avoid everyone." – Ron continued then added. "If we had the cloak it would be much easier."

"I know but we don't. Only Harry knows where it is." – Alamar observed. "I did not see it with him when we found him in the forest."

"Neither did I." – Hermione said. "But Ron's right."

"Well, Tyr, you claimed that your brothers know the school inside out. It's time we found out whether it's true or not." – Alamar casually mentioned.

"You're right." – Ron exclaimed. "Brilliant, Pluto."

"Alright, see you tomorrow, you know where." – Alamar said.

"It would be best if we don't …" – Hermione was saying.

"Right," – Alamar and Ron nodded understanding perfectly what she meant. There was no point to tick anyone to what they were up to.

* * *

The next day, they could hardly wait for midnight to come. The exams passed smoothly though all three of them were quite stressed. As the exams finished, Professor McGonagall called them in her office.

"I wanted to inform you that Harry Potter is out of danger. The healers of St Mungo managed to stabilize him although he's still unconscious. Professor Dumbledore is gone to see him today."

"He's gone?" – The three blurted out.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore wanted to make sure he's well."

"Aren't Lord Solmyr and Lady Saptienna there too?" – Hermione asked trying to keep her voice steady.

"Yes, of course, they are." – McGonagall said. "But Harry's in Professor Dumbledore's care too besides he has business in London as well."

"What business?" – Ron inquired.

"Mr. Weasley, Professor Dumbledore is a great and important wizard and he has his demands."

"Of course, he does." – Hermione cut in throwing a warning look at Ron who understood at once. This did not go unnoticed by McGonagall though she could not possibly interpret it.

"Well, off you go." – McGonagall said after eyeing them for a while.

"Wow that was close." – Alamar exclaimed. "Tyr, couldn't you keep it quiet?"

"Well, probably but don't you realize what that means?" – Ron asked. "Dumbledore's gone to London, which means…"

"That Quirrell is going to make a go for the stone," – Hermione finished his sentence. "Yes, we know."

"Probably tonight, just like us." – Alamar suggested.

"Yeah, probably." – Hermione nodded. "But this changes nothing either. We will be going too and hopefully we could get first to the st…."

"Shush." – Ron interrupted her. They were passing by other students among which some Gryffindors. "Keep it quiet." Hermione understood and the three did not say another word. They separated on the marble staircase, each heading back to their common room.

At eleven and a half, Ron descended down the stairs. Hermione was just coming down as well as the twins. They were about to leave for the portrait hole when they noticed a frog jump from an armchair.

"Trevor, you shouldn't be here." – Ron whispered.

"Neither should you." – A voice came out of the armchair. It was Neville. "You are going out again, aren't you?"

"Neville now is not the time." – Ron said.

"I won't let you. You will get Gryffindor in trouble again." – Neville said as he was visibly gathering up strength.

"Neville, get out of our way." – Ron snapped. "We have to go."

"I won't let you." – Neville said firmly. "I'll fight you."

"Don't be an idiot." – Ron shot.

"I'm not an idiot. You are the one that told me to stand up to people."

"Yes, but not to us. Neville, look, we really have to go."

But Neville did not back down. He raised his fists clearly ready to fight them if necessary.

"Hermione, do something." – Ron said desperately.

"I'm really, really sorry about this Neville." – She said and raising her wand she muttered: _"Petrificus Totales."_ Neville's body became stiff at once and with a thud he fell down like a plank. "It's the full body bind curse." Hermione explained to the others.

"Brilliant." – Fred exclaimed.

"Let's move or we'll be late." – George reminded.

With Fred and George's help they reached the third floor without any incidents. There before the door Alamar stood waiting for them.

"No problems, I trust?" – He whispered.

"Well, one small one but Hermione took care of it." – Ron replied and added up. "I'll tell you later."

"Alright, then are we ready?" – Fred asked. Everyone nodded. "Let's go then."

"_Alohomora."_ – Hermione whispered and the door opened.

* * *

It became clear that Quirrell had been already here as the Cerberus was sleeping. There was a harp delivering gentle tones from the corner of the room.

"Great, Quirrell is already down the trap door." – Ron observed angrily.

"Doesn't matter; let's move the Cerberus paw away from the trap door." – Alamar said.

Fred, George, Ron and Alamar moved forward, reached the giant paw and pushed it aside as gently as possible.

Okay. This is done." – Alamar said panting. "Who's going first?"

"Well…" – Hermione paused at once suddenly noticing the thick silence as well as the building growling of Fluffy. The harp had stopped playing. "Ron, the flute."

Ron did not wait to be asked twice. He took out the flute and passed it quickly to Hermione who began playing at once. It was not a real tune but it was working.

"I'll be going first." – George took the lead. "When I give you the ok signal you can follow."

He descended slowly, gripping the edge of the trapdoor, until he was hanging on his hands into the dark void.

"Here, I go." – He said while letting go.

George felt like he was falling several hundred meters. Then at last he hit the ground – FLUMP – but it was not something tough. It was rather softer than he expected. He looked up and shouted. "It's ok. Come on."

A minute later, he heard another thump near him, and the growling of Alamar, then the one of Fred and Ron. Hermione landed last judging by the infernal barking of Fluffy.

"Wow." – Ron exclaimed. "It was good that we landed on this cushioned ground."

"Not really." – Hermione said while reaching solid ground, though it seemed she'd done it in slow motion.

"Why?" – Ron asked bewildered.

"Well, look at yourselves." – Hermione pointed at their legs.

It was now that they noticed they had landed into a plant like floor. Unfortunately, Hermione was right. They were no longer free. As they were admiring their miraculous survival of the hundred meters fall, the plant had entangled their feet.

Logically the four boys tried at once to get free but the more they were moving the worst it was getting. The plant was entangling them further until they could barely move.

"Stop struggling." – Hermione told them not that it had any effect. "I know what this is."

"Oh, really, how helpful." – Ron blurted out angrily struggling even more to get free of the possessing plant.

"This is Devil's Snare, the more you struggle the worst it's going to get. I've read about it in Herbology." – Hermione explained in her usual tone of supremacy.

"Great." – Ron panted, gasping for air.

"Anything helpful about it?" – Alamar said with difficulty.

"I'm trying to remember." – Hermione snapped. "Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare…what did Professor Sprout say? – It likes dark and damp…"

"So light a fire." – Alamar choked.

"Yes, of course, but there's no wood." – Hermione cried, wringing her hands.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" – Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

"Oh, right." – Hermione said, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, and muttered something, and sent a jet of bluebell flames at the plant. In a matter of seconds, the four boys felt the plant's grip loosening up as it cringed away from the warmth and the light. Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from their bodies, and then they were able to pull free.

"Luckily, Hermione pays attention in Herbology." – Fred observed.

"Actually, luckily, Alamar doesn't lose his cool." – George corrected him.

"Yeah, "– Ron agreed. "There's no wood – honestly…"

"This way!" – Alamar said and led the group down the stone passage way, which happened to be the only way available.

All they could hear besides their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls.

"Can you hear something?" – Hermione asked as they reached an archway.

They listened. There was the distinct but soft sound of rustling and clinging.

"You don't think this would be a ghost?" – Ron whispered.

"Doubtful." – Alamar said.

They ventured into the next room. The clinging noise was made by small jewel-bright birds flying high in the arching ceiling above them. On the opposite side, there was a heavy wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack if we pass?" – Ron asked looking at the birds.

"Probably." – Alamar said. "Well, there's only one way to know. I'll run."

Alamar passed across the room covering his face with his arms but the birds did not attack. He tried then opening the door with the opening incantation but the door did not bulge.

"Damn, well, it was worth to try." – He observed.

"That doesn't help us much." – Ron remarked. "How are we going to open the door?"

"With a key, silly." – Fred said.

"A key?"

"Yes, those are not birds. They are keys." – George pointed. As the others looked more closely they came to agree.

"So now what?"

"Isn't it obvious?" – Fred exclaimed grinning. "We have to catch the key."

"Yeah, Alamar, check what we are looking for." – George demanded.

Alamar and Ron took a look at the key hole. "I think we are looking for an old rusty one." Ron announced.

"Alright, George, let's grab a broom." – Fred said taking one of the brooms on the far side of the room. "Ah, Alamar, Ron, we could use your help. Once we locate the key, we will have to trap it so George can grab it."

The four took off and found themselves among the flying keys. It was Fred that spotted first the key after half an hour of flight. "I see it. It is this one with the crumpled blue wings. Alright take your positions. And now…"

Fred, Alamar and Ron closed on the keys. The crumpled key tried to escape them but fell right in the hands of George. However, the moment he caught the key all the keys started attacking him, stinging him like a flock of angry bees.

"George," – Fred called. "Pass the key to Hermione."

George dived in, the flock of keys after him and passed the key to Hermione. She grabbed it, ran to the door, rammed it into the keyhole and turned. The door opened at once.

Hermione then pushed the door open and the four boys flew in. She then swiftly closed the door where the hundreds of keys pinned into the wood with a loud thump.

They looked around. The chamber they were into was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they advanced light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.

They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were way taller than they were and carved in what appeared to be black stone. Facing them across the board were the white pieces, and just behind them another door. They shivered as the white pieces had no faces.

But they passed by the black figures, reaching the middle of the chessboard. They were to continue pass the pawns if they had not come to life blocking their way with their sharp swords. The youngsters stepped backwards.

"Now what?" – Hermione exclaimed.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" – Ron said. "We've got to play our way through the board."

"How?" – Hermione said nervously.

"I think we'll have to be chessmen." – Ron said.

He walked to one of the black nights and touched him. The moment he did the figure sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground while the knight turned his head down to Ron.

"Do we…er…have to join you to get across?" – The black night nodded. Ron turned to the other four.

"This needs thinking about…" – He said. "Now, don't get offended but neither of you is as good as me, even you Pluto."

"No one is offended," – Hermione said quickly before Pluto could retort. "Just tell us what to do."

"Well, Fred is going to take the place of the king and Hermione of the queen,"– Ron started pointing out. The figures in question were obviously listening as they made place for Hermione and Fred. "Now, Alamar, you're going to take the place of that bishop and George of the castle next to him while I'll be a knight."

The other figures moved out leaving the space for Ron, George and Alamar.

"White always moves first." – Ron said, peering across the board. "Yes, look."

"A, Ron, you don't suppose…" – Hermione's voice trailed off. "This is going to be like real wizard chess."

Ron did not answer at first than commanded a pawn. "You there, one square ahead."

The pawn moved forward. The white one responded immediately. It took out its swords and crashed the poor black one. Fumes erupted with sinister hissing. Ron swallowed.

"Yes, Hermione, I'm afraid this is going to be exactly like wizard chess."

Ron started directing the black pieces. A thought crossed Hermione's head – what if they lost – then what they were going to do.

"Right, George, move diagonally four squares to the right."

Their first real shock was when they lost their other knight. The white queen smashed him to the ground and dragged him off board.

"Had to let this happen." –Ron said, looking shaken. "This leaves you free to take this bishop, Hermione, go on."

Every time they lost a piece the white ones showed no mercy. Soon there was a pile of black pieces along the wall with their faces down. Twice, Ron saw just in time that George and Hermione were in danger. He himself darted around the board taking just as much pieces as they've lost.

"Now, we're nearly there." – He said thoughtfully. "Yeah, there is no other way…I have to be taken."

"No." – Hermione shouted.

"That's chess." – Ron snapped. "Sacrifices must be made in order to win. "I'll let the queen to take me, and then George you will be clear to checkmate the king."

Pluto also looked at Ron's strategy but saw a flaw.

"No, Ron." – He also shouted.

"Yes, Pluto." – Ron shouted back.

"No, you do not see. Look on B4. If you let yourself to be taken and George moves to checkmate the king, the white castle will take him." – Alamar explained.

Ron looked again and bit his lip, Alamar was right. But then what to do?

"Any suggestions?"

Alamar did not reply. He was scanning the board looking for a way. Suddenly he whimpered, "Yeah, it's the only way," – he thought.

"Ron, I'll move four squares to the left, then you'll take the castle that will take me thus forcing the queen to take you, and then Hermione can move one square forward thus forcing the white to turn their attention to her while clearing the path for George to checkmate the king." – Alamar explained.

Ron followed Alamar's logic and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it has to be this way. Good thinking there Alamar."

"Is there another way?" – Hermione asked though not following their pattern of thought. She was after all a girl trying to think about everyone's safety.

"No, Athena, I'm afraid not." – Alamar shook head. "Ready?" – Alamar called, his face drawn of color but determined. "Here, I go."

It happened as Alamar said. He was taken and then Ron. They were both knocked out but that cleared the way and George checkmated the King who took off his crown and threw in George's feet. The chessmen parted bowing, leaving the door ahead clear. With one desperate look at Alamar and Ron; Hermione, Fred and George charged through the door and up the next passageway.

* * *

"Do you think they'll be alright?" – Hermione asked her heart racing.

"I think so yes." – Fred nodded and then froze in his tracks. The three were facing a twelve feet tall mountain troll. The stench was unbearable.

George regained his composure at once. There was no time to waste. He turned to Hermione. "We'll distract that thing while you go on."

"What? No…"

"Hermione, go and don't argue." – George cut her off.

"Ready?" – Fred asked turning to his brother who simply nodded. They drew wands firing spells into the wall left of the troll. The troll instinctively turned into the direction of the disturbance thus leaving a big enough gap for Hermione to reach the door on the other side.

"Go!" – Both twins shouted. "It will be distracted only for as much."

"What about you? How are you going to deal with it?"

"Hermione, don't waste time." – George interrupted her again and pushed her forwards while he and Fred advanced on the troll.

Hermione in any other circumstance would have protested but not in this one for George was right – she won't get another chance or time or even strength to cross. She ran across as quickly as possible and right through the door. The last thing Hermione saw was the enraged troll and the spells both the twins were firing at it.

The moment Hermione crossed through the threshold two things happened. A purple fire sprang behind her and a black one before her thus blocking the onward door thus trapping her. Right before her, there was a small table with seven differently shaped bottles standing out in line.

Hermione did not look surprised at all. "Leave this to be Snape's idea."

Hermione saw a piece of paper lying near the bottles and seizing it she read:

_Danger lies before you, while safety's behind_

_Two of us will help you, which ever you will find_

_One among us seven will let you move forward_

_And one will let go back instead_

_Two among us hold nettle wine_

_The rest three hide killers inside, waiting hidden in line_

_For choose you must unless stay here forever more you wish_

_To guide in your choice, here are four clues:_

_First, however slyly the poison hides; _

_You will always find some nettle on its left side_

_Second, different are those who stand in either end_

_But neither is your friend if onward you wish to go_

_Third, as clear as it is, all different sizes are_

_Neither giant nor dwarf holds death in their inside_

_Forth the second right and left are twins once you taste them _

_But different at first sight._

Hermione sighed with relief though surprised for this was a puzzle, a riddle actually. It was amazing because most wizards do not possess even an ounce of logic. Hermione started circling the table with the roll of paper in here hands counting before exclaiming: "How simple really!"

She held high the tiny bottle that was going to get her through the black fire. But she hesitated. What could she really achieve? A scream from behind reminded her why they came here in the first place. They risked everything to find the stone before Voldemort could get his hands on it. She mastered all the bravery she could find in her and drank the tiny bottle in a single gulp (for there was only one gulp anyway).

It felt like ice was flooding her body. She placed back the bottle on the table and braced herself. The black flames licked her body though she did not feel them. For a time all she could see were black flames and then she was through on the other side in the last chamber.

* * *

There was definitely someone and it was the one they had expected.

"Professor Quirrell!" – She called.

Quirrell was standing in the middle of the chamber. Behind him there was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling with ornate golden frame, standing on two clawed feet. An inscription was carved atop, which read – _**Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi**_.

Professor Quirrell stared blankly at Hermione for truth to be said he was shocked, dumbfounded, stunned and totally surprised seeing her. He stood speechless for quite some time. He had definitely expected to see Harry but not her (though logically Potter was out of the picture as he had met his doom in the forest and though he had survived he was not going to come).

"Miss Granger?" – He managed finally to mumble.

"Professor Quirrell," – Hermione said adding as much spite as she could. "Having trouble with a simple mirror, are we?"

At this remark, Quirrell snapped out of the transfixion Hermione's appearance had put him into.

"Leave something like this to Dumbledore," – He shot irritated then snapped his fingers and out of thin air ropes sprang wrapping tightly her body. "No, be quiet while I examine this interesting mirror."

Quirrell was circling around the mirror tapping it from time to time but nothing happened. "This mirror has to be the way of getting the stone. But how?" He stood before the mirror. "I see the Stone…I'm holding it in my hands…I'm handing it to my master…but where is it?"

While Quirrell was continuing his incomprehensive mumbling Hermione was also examining the mirror with curiosity. She read the inscription a few times but nothing of these words made sense. But she did notice something, which actually was quite visible. She was also standing in front of the mirror though not so close it but she couldn't help but notice that there was no reflection of anything in front of the mirror. Even at the distance where she was standing she should be able to see something yet there was nothing.

Then something in the inscription on the mirror caught her attention. It was the first word. She noticed that read backwards that word spelled _Desire_. Hermione frowned then silently exclaimed. "Of course, so logical." She then read the entire inscription backwards and this is what she got: _"I show not your face but your heart's desire."_

"_So"_ – Hermione thought. _"All I have to do to get the stone is to think very hard about it. Quirrell won't get it because he doesn't have any logic in him otherwise he would have figured it out already. He had what two hours…pathetic."_ These thoughts crossed her mind like a flash. She edged to move closer but didn't manage to maintain balance and fell.

Quirrell ignored her completely though he was not getting anywhere near solving the mystery of this mirror. He knew it was only a matter of time before Dumbledore realizes his mistake and returns back to the school. He didn't have much time besides he had already lost two hours.

Quirrell continued to talk to himself. "What does this mirror do? How do I get the Stone? Master, help me!"

Hermione looked up at Quirrell. _"What was he talking about?"_

"You are not expecting someone to actually help you?" – She couldn't resist asking.

Quirrell looked down at her. "Of course, I am, you silly girl. My master is everywhere with me."

"Are you saying he is in this chamber, right now?" – Hermione looked at him as though he had lost his mind completely.

"Of course, he is." – Quirrell replied angrily then turned his back on her. "Master, help me out."

And to Hermione's horror, a voice answered. "Use the mudblood…use the mudblood…"

Quirrell spun around at once.

"Of course, yes, Granger, come here."

He clapped his hands once, and the ropes fell off. Hermione stood slowly up.

"Come here." – Quirrell repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what do you see."

She walked to the mirror. Quirrell stepped behind her. Hermione closed her eyes and then slowly opened them up.

At first she saw nothing but her scared reflection and then she gaped for as hard as she was trying to think of the stone her heart wasn't. What she saw made her cheeks turn a bright red.

"Well?" – Quirrell asked impatiently. "What do you see?"

But Hermione couldn't reply. She simply couldn't find the strength to voice her heart's deepest desire, especially before a stranger even if he wasn't the evil Professor Quirrell harboring the darkest of all wizards.

Quirrell lost patience though he understood that whatever Granger was seeing has nothing to do with his problem.

"Aw, move aside, you useless girl." – And he knocked her aside. Hermione stumbled and fell. "Kill her." – The cold voice said.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCHING HER!" – A voice behind them bellowed. Quirrell and Hermione spun around and their jaws fell in utter bemusement.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes.** **Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	15. Face to Face

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter** **15**

**Face to Face**

_Previously:_

_Quirrell lost patience though he understood that whatever Granger was seeing has nothing to do with his problem._

"_Aw, move aside, you useless girl." – And he knocked her aside. Hermione stumbled and fell. "Kill her." – The cold voice said. _

"_DON'T YOU DARE TOUCHING HER!" – A voice behind them bellowed. Quirrell and Hermione spun around and their jaws fell in utter bemusement. _

On the opened doorframe in a scarlet robe with silver stripes stood no other than Harry Potter, the boy who lived. He still looked pale from his last adventure that almost ended up bad but he was standing up with flashing eyes.

"She means nothing to your master, Quirrell. It is me you want." – Harry said in a more controlled voice.

"No, Harry," – Hermione cried.

"Shut up!" – Quirrell snapped at her. "Yes, Potter, come here."

But Quirrell was a bit afraid of Harry. It was not of Harry's attire but rather the surprisingly adamant look in his eyes. Harry came to the mirror walking slowly but with authority something that was peculiar to nobility.

Harry had managed to occupy all of Quirrell's attention for he paid no more such to Hermione. Harry's look for a split of a second fell somewhere behind Hermione but then returned back to the mirror. It was a good thing that he knew how to use it. Dumbledore was generous enough to let him know. As he came to think of it, he wanted him probably to try. But he knew that he must get the Stone before Quirrell.

"Tell me what you see?" – Quirrell said as Harry stood before the mirror.

The mirror of Erised yet again managed to surprise though. Last time it did something no one could have ever thought possible and this time was no different. Harry looked at his pale reflection then everything changed. His reflection was gone, instead there was a dark lit place drowned in mysterious silvery mist. There he saw two figures one opposite the other. The mist moved slowly away revealing one of the figures…it was Harry but older and the other shortly after…it was barely visible…

All of sudden, the whole vision vanished. Harry was looking back at his reflection that was now smiling at him. It put its hand into its pocket taking out a blood-red stone. It winked putting the Stone back into the pocket, and as it did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket. He touched it barely. Somehow – incredibly he's got the Stone.

"What do you see?" – Quirrell asked, growing impatient.

Harry was not listening though. The first vision had flooded the mirror yet again. Harry moved in closer to the mirror. The second figure was nearly revealed.

Quirrell had moved closely behind Harry who was seeing his reflection, the one of Quirrell and someone else although that someone was difficult to make out as it looked more like vapor than a man. But it had red eyes with slits like a snake. Harry had suspected it and even when he entered into this chamber he thought he heard his voice but he was not a hundred percent sure. Now he knew. His mortal enemy occupied Quirrell's body probably to oversee him personally. But it did not matter. The mirror had given him what he needed.

"Well?" – Quirrell shot again.

Harry felt now calm. Maybe there was nothing to fear but fear itself, as Thant had repeatedly said.

"I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore." – Harry lied out straight. "I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."

Quirrell cursed again.

"Get out of the way, boy!" – Quirrell said pushing Harry aside. And that's what Harry wanted to put some distance between them.

He made just ten paces and turned around.

* * *

"You played your game well, Professor Quirrell." – Harry said thus distracting him from the mirror again. Quirrell turned around staring at Harry. "You made it in such a way I would come to think that Snape was behind everything."

Quirrell blinked twice but then laughed. It was not his usual quivering treble, but cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat, next to him, who would suspect, p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

"And then you tried to kill me but Snape delayed long enough…"

"Yes, he did. I would have succeeded earlier if he wasn't muttering his little countercurses trying to save you. Your friend, here, Ms. Granger broke my eye contact as she accidentally knocked me off on her way to set Snape's robes on fire. I just needed another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom."

"Well, that's the part I don't get. Why would Snape want to save me? He didn't seem that type." – Harry wanted the truth and it seemed that Quirrell was giving in.

"Yes, he wanted to save you." – Quirrell said. "He and your father went together to school. They loathed each other though Snape never wanted you dead."

It was Harry's turn to gape. There was so little he knew of his real parents although he would not be very surprised if what Quirrell was saying were to be true. Snape seemed at times wanting to curse Harry, and at times just the opposite. It was very confusing, and Harry had wished he knew why. Now, he got part of the answer. But now was not the moment for those revelations.

"Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match?" – Quirrell continued. "He wanted to make sure I don't do it again but he needn't bothered as Dumbledore was there anyway. In the end everyone thought that he was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning making himself unpopular…but what a waste of time anyway since I'm going to kill you tonight."

"I see." – Harry said these words with a big dose of mockery.

"You are too nosy, Potter." – Quirrell shot.

"Well, I happen to be." – Harry shot back. "I don't particularly enjoy having to share Halloween with a troll the one you let in so you go and check what's guarding the stone but unfortunately for you Snape cut you off though he did get bitten by Fluffy."

"Indeed, with everyone running around looking for the troll, Snape, who already suspected me, headed straight to the third floor to cut me off." – Quirrell confirmed. "My troll not only did no manage to beat you to death but that three headed dog failed even to bite Snape's leg off."

"I saw you with Snape into the forest." – Harry continued.

"Yes," – Quirrell said idly. "He was on to me already. He just wanted to know what my progress was. Logically, he tried to scar me off as though he could…when I had Lord Voldemort on my side… "

"I heard you some days afterwards, sobbing. Was your task so impossible….?" – Harry trailed off. He did not want to finish the sentence. He did not want him yet to know that he was aware of his enemy's presence.

A spasm of fear flitted through Quirrell this time. He closed his eyes as though remembering an unpleasant moment.

"I sometimes, find it hard to do my master's bidding. He's a great wizard and I'm weak…"

"Oh," – Harry said with a well simulated sympathy.

"Yes, he is with me wherever I go." – Quirrell muttered quietly. "I met him when I was traveling around the world. I was foolish, full of ridiculous ideas about Good and Evil. Lord Voldemort taught me the truth – there is no good or evil, there is only power and those too weak enough to reach it. Since this day, I have served him faithfully, although I've let him down on several occasions. He has had to be hard on me." – Quirrell suddenly shivered at that memory. "He doesn't forgive easily, especially when I failed to steal the Stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. And from then on, he decided to keep a closer eye on me…"

"I see." – Harry said with understanding. "Would that be why you had to make all those night straws to the forest? To find the nearest unicorn blood donation office?"

Quirrell stared blankly at Harry. He was clearly sensing the mockery in his voice. Was indeed this boy so brave or so foolish? Did he know whom he was dealing with?

"What?" – Harry asked looking straight at Quirrell. "Did you get tired speaking with the insolent young boy? Why don't you let master take on from here? After all, he's been hiding well inside you, as you said. I'm sure he wants to chat. It has been eleven years."

Harry was speaking with defiance though he was afraid of the encounter (who wouldn't be?). "Oh, come on, he, the great wizard can't be afraid to face an eleven year old boy, can he?"

Quirrell rooted on the spot stared blankly at Harry then the horrible high voice spoke.

"Let's not disappoint the boy. Let me speak with him."

"But master…you're not strong enough for this…" – Quirrell tried to object though he had no idea how did Harry know about him.

"You mean he is too weak." – Harry shot while Quirrell was continuing to hesitate.

"I'll speak with him. I have enough strength for thisss." – The high voice hissed.

Quirrell reached up slowly unfolding his turban. The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. He turned slowly on the spot.

* * *

Anyone in Harry's place would have screamed at this sight. But Harry couldn't scream even if he wanted, the pure blood of the Necromancers running in his veins was keeping him cool, but even if it wasn't he would not have screamed, as he would have been too petrified.

But someone did scream. It was Hermione for the moment she saw the turban fall and what was hiding inside she couldn't help herself. But Quirrell and the thing inside him ignored her. She wasn't important.

Where there should have been Quirrell's back of the head, there was a face, the most terrible face, Harry could have imagined, and although he had seen it in the mirror, it was even more terrible. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils like a real snake.

"Harry Potter…" – It hissed.

Harry stood his ground, his cool reaffirming itself.

"Voldemort!"

"Yes. See what I've become…a mere shadow and vapor." – The face said. "I can have form only when I occupy someone's body but then there are always those who would let me into their hearts and minds…"

"How sweet of them…" – Harry said with clear disgust in his voice.

"Yes, and once I have the Stone, the Elixir of Life; I'll be able to create a body of my own. Now…why don't you give the Stone, the Stone that is in your right pocket?"

So he knew. No matter, Harry thought, he's not getting his hands on it. Harry stepped backwards.

"Don't be a fool, Harry." – The face snarled. "Better save your own life and join me…or meet your parents' end…they died begging me for mercy…"

But Harry just saw his father in the mirror. And it was clear to him that his father will never indulge Voldemort in such a way. The anger Harry thought had gone away swelled in him again. His eyes flashed and Harry stepped forward but there was a hidden menace in this move. Quirrell instinctively stepped backwards surprising both Voldemort and Hermione.

"Join you?" – Harry whispered these words. "LIAR! I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU!"

Voldemort smiled grimly.

"Touching, Harry. I've always valued bravery…yes, boy, your parents were brave…I killed your father first; and he tried to put up a courageous fight…then I killed your mother though she needn't have died…she wanted to protect you, and unless you want her to have died in vain, you will give me the Stone."

"IN YOUR DREAMS, I'll NEVER GIVE YOU THE STONE!" – Harry shouted.

Voldemort screamed: "SEIZE HIM!"

And in the next second, he felt Quirrell's hand on his neck trying to squeeze the life out of him. Harry fought back but then the unbelieving, needle sharp pain returned crossing though his scar. It felt as though his head was about to split in two; he yelled in pain, his thoughts raced, thinking of his sisters, Thant, Saptienna, Hermione, Ron and Alamar, his parents and he doubled his efforts with all his might, and to his surprise Quirrell did let go off him. The pain in his head lessened. He looked around to see where Quirrell had gone, and saw him crouching on the ground, hunched in pain, looking widely at his fingers, blistering before his eyes.

"SEIZE HIM, SEIZE HIM!" – Voldemort shrieked again. Quirrell pinned Harry to the ground, his knees on Harry's chest, grabbing his neck with both hands. Harry's scar was almost blinding him with pain, and yet he could still see Quirrell howling in agony.

The thoughts of his friends and family flooded his mind and heart again, and the feeling grew enough, Quirrell removed his hands off Harry. Harry pushed hard and threw Quirrell off him. He did not attack him as he was looking with horror to his hands.

"Master, my hands…my hands…" – Quirrell was crying. "What's happening, master?"

Quirrell's hands were blistering then hardening and slowly turning to ash. Harry looked bewilderedly at his palms; they looked red, burned and shiny.

"KILL HIM!" – Voldemort screeched. "KILL HIM NOW!"

Quirrell was raising his hand to perform a deadly spell but Harry, by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face…

"AAAARGH!"

Quirrell fell to his knees. His face was blistering too, and then Harry understood. Quirrell could not touch his bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain. Harry knew that his only chance lied with keeping Quirrell in sufficient pain so he would not have the time to perform a curse.

Harry moved toward Quirrell catching him by his arm and hung on as tight as he could. Quirrell screamed trying to throw Harry off…the pain in Harry's scar was building up…he could not see…he was only hearing Quirrell's shrieks of pain, and the screeching of Voldemort, "Kill him!", as well as other voices (among which was Hermione's), maybe in his head crying, "Harry! Harry!"

* * *

Then he felt falling to the stone ground, the Stone clutched in his hand. He opened his eyes and his bare vision saw Quirrell falling apart all in ashes then everything went dark, he felt falling into blackness, down…down…down…

Something gold was glinting above him. The Snitch! He tried to catch but his arms were too heavy. He blinked. It wasn't the snitch. It was a pair of glasses – how strange. Harry blinked again. The smiling face of Albus Dumbledore swam into view above him.

"Good afternoon, Harry!" – Dumbledore said.

Harry stared at him then it all came back to him. "Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell!"

"Calm yourself, Harry." – Dumbledore smiled. "You're a little behind the times. Professor Quirrell does not have the Stone!"

"Did Voldemort get it? Sir…"

"Harry, please try to relax, or Madam Pomfrey will throw me out."

Harry swallowed and looked around. It was now that he realized that he must be in the hospital wing. He was lying in a bed with linen white sheets, and next to him was a table piled with what looked like half the candy shop.

"Tokens from your friends and admirers." – Dumbledore said beaming. "What happened down in the dungeons is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows! I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley tried to send you a toilet seat. No doubt they thought this would amuse you but Madam Pomfrey confiscated it, as it was not very hygienic."

"How long have I been here?"

"Four days, and I think your friends, Misters Ronald Weasley and Alamar Darkstone, Misses Granger, Cassie and Xsi Solmyr will be most relieved you've come around. They have been extremely worried."

"Cassie and Xsi?" – Harry blurted out unbelievingly (not really paying attention to what Dumbledore had told him just a moment ago). "When did they get alright?"

"Evidently, Misses Xsi and Cassie Solmyr are made of tougher material anyone thought. They woke up just three days ago."

"Phew!" – Harry said then added up. "What about Fred, George – I passed by the troll chamber and they were well…oh my, and what about Ron and Alamar?"

"Relax, dear boy, everyone is alright."

"And Hermione, the brave, brave Hermione, she came close with…"

"Harry, calm down, or Madame Pomfrey will for sure throw me out." – Dumbledore calmed him and explained. "Madame Pomfrey treated Misters George and Fred Weasley after their close encounter with the troll, and they are just fine. Well, with a few bruises here and there but they are alright. Mr. Darkstone and Mr. Ronald Weasley were simply knocked off but come around nicely. Ms. Granger needed a bit more time to rest as she had more an emotional shock than a physical injury but she's back to her feet."

"Oh, I feel definitely much better." – Harry said relieved.

"I'm glad you do." – Dumbledore smiled.

"And the stone, sir, what…"

"Evidently, it seems I can't seem to distract you. Very well," – Dumbledore sighed. "Professor Quirrell did not get the Stone from you because he was quite dead. I arrived to prevent him from getting it but it was not necessary, because, if I may say so, you've done quite a good job on your own."

"You got there? So Kaiser warned you?"

"Yes, and it was quite the surprise and scary basket you threw at us Harry. Lord Solmyr and Lady Saptienna were scared out of their wits when they learnt what you have done but I do have to say that I was impressed though you still have a lot of explaining to do. I just came in while Voldemort's soul was leaving the already destroyed body of Quirrell."

"So it was you that called me?"

"I feared I might have been too late."

"You nearly were. I couldn't have kept him off the Stone for long…"

"Not the Stone, dear boy, you…the effort involved nearly killed you. And for a moment, a terrible moment, I thought it did. As for the Stone, it was destroyed."

"Destroyed?" – Harry said blankly. "But then…your friend…Nicolas Flamel…?"

"Oh, you know about Nicolas?" – Dumbledore said, sounding quite delighted. "You do your thing properly, don't you? Well, we had a little chat and agreed it was for the best."

"But this means that he and his wife would die, wouldn't they?"

"They have enough elixir stored to set their affairs in order but then yes, they would die."

Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Harry's face.

"To one as young as you it must seem incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it is like going to bed after a long, a very long day. After all, to the well organized mind, death is just but the next great adventure. And the Stone is not such a great thing – money and life as much as you want. The two things humans would choose above all but the trouble lies in that that the humans have the knack of choosing those things that are worst for them."

Harry lay on his bed in a loss for words while Dumbledore just hummed, smiling at the ceiling. Harry had some questions that needed an answer.

"Sir," – Harry said. "Voldemort…I mean even with the Stone gone, he's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he?"

"Good, Harry, good. You should always call him with his proper name. And yes, I'm afraid so. There might be other ways for him to come back."

"So he isn't gone?"

"No, he is not. He is still out there somewhere, looking for another body, as he is not truly alive, he can not be killed. He left Quirrell to die, which shows how little mercy he has for his followers, just as much as he has for his enemies. Nevertheless Harry, you have delayed his return, and if the next someone takes to delay him while seeing what a lost cause it is, he may never return to power."

But Harry had more questions, especially few.

"Sir, there are some other things, I would like to know…to know the truth about…"

"The truth?" – Dumbledore sighed. "The truth is a beautiful but dangerous thing so it should be treated with caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I ask your forgiveness. I shall not, of course, lie."

Harry took a deep breath. He wanted to know who his true parents were but some undefined feeling was directing him not to ask this question, not yet. He knew why Voldemort had tried to kill him when he was young but there was something that he wanted to know and it was connected with Snape (as much as he hated to think of it).

"Professor Quirrell mentioned that my father and Snape knew each other and loathed one another. There are times in which Snape looks at me as though he wants to curse me and others when it is the exact opposite. Why is that? It is so confusing."

Dumbledore was a bit taken aback by Harry's question. He knew the reason why Snape was acting in this way but he couldn't tell the boy. He had promised Snape not to.

"Professor Snape," – Dumbledore corrected Harry. "Well, your father and Professor Snape detested each other the moment they met, not unlike you and Mr. Malfoy." – And then with a smile Dumbledore added. "And then your father did something Professor Snape could never forgive."

"What?" – Harry raised an eyebrow.

"He saved his life."

"What?"

"Funny, the way people's minds work, isn't it?" – Dumbledore said dreamily. "Professor Snape could not bear being in your father's debt so during this year he tried his best protecting you, hoping this would settle his debt with him, and then he could continue to hate the memory of him in peace."

Harry did notice that Dumbledore avoided answering the second part of his question but he wasn't giving up this easily. "But then why does he look at me sometimes like…"

"Alas, Harry, this I can't really tell you. It is not my secret therefore I can't divulge it."

"Why couldn't Quirrell touch me?" – Harry asked the second thing that he thought important.

"Ah," – Dumbledore beamed. "Your mother died protecting, no saving you. If there is one thing Voldemort does not understand, that is love. He hadn't realized that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. No, not a scar, the mark lives in you, in your very skin, as to have been loved so deeply, even though the person had gone will provide you with protection forever; and so Quirrell full of hatred, greed and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony for him to touch a person marked by something so good."

Dumbledore now become very interested into a bird outside the window giving some time to Harry to dry his eyes on the sheets. When he regained his voice, he turned again to Dumbledore.

"The Invisibility cloak – do you know who sent it to me?"

"Ah, the cloak, fascinating object, your father left it in my possession, and I thought you might like it." – Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "He used it to sneak around the castle, and steal food from the kitchen when he was here."

Harry smiled picturing his father moving around the castle like he was. He also wondered whether he had taken his mother under it or did he use it to sneak on girls.

"Ah, sir, there is something else."

"Fire away."

"I'm not really sure how to put this into words, sir." – Harry said coming at last to one of the strangest parts of his adventure. Dumbledore looked at him expectantly. "When I first found the mirror of Erised…"

"Your heart's deepest desire showed you your family standing before you…." – Dumbledore cut in.

"Yes, but…" – Harry stressed on the word but. "But then I felt very strange…"

"This is understandable Harry."

"No, you don't understand." – Harry cut him off. Dumbledore looked up. "I felt very strange as an unearthly song vibrated in the room, filling me with…with uncanny joy and happiness, I could hardly describe, and then…" – Harry paused remembering exactly how it happened. "And then I heard a voice, my father's voice. I turned around and I saw them both standing before me. They were neither ghost nor truly flesh but I could feel their touch, their love. I spoke to them and they answered back. They told me that I'll be seeing them three more times. I was hoping, sir, could you tell me, if the mirror has ever acted this way before?"

This time Dumbledore was speechless. He was looking at Harry in total bemuse and shock. What Harry had just described was impossible for the mirror had never done anything of the kind. The mirror itself did not possess such power. But then how to explain what had occurred? Dumbledore thought of one and only one possibility. But how was this possible, he wondered. He had to search deeper into the mirror's history – maybe there was more to this mirror than anyone thought.

"Alas, Harry, I have never heard of the mirror doing what you just described. The mirror shows only your heart's deepest desires. But in due time, I may have an answer for you."

Harry was not disappointed in the lack of explanation. He clearly saw that Dumbledore was disturbed by this revelation. He thought it best not tell him of the last surprise the mirror kicked in when he saw Voldemort's soul reflected into the mirror. But he was curious about one last thing.

"Sir, how did I get the Stone? One moment I was starring at the mirror and in the next the Stone was in my pocket?"

"Ah," – Dumbledore smiled. "I'm glad you asked that. It was one of my most brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that says something. You see, only the one who wanted to find the Stone, find it but not use it, could get it, otherwise you'd only see yourself brewing the Elixir of Life or making gold. My brain sometimes amazes even me…now enough questions. I suggest you take on these sweets. Ah! Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I was quite unfortunate in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one, and since then, I'm afraid I lost my liking for them. But I hope I'll be safe with a nice toffee one, don't you?"

Dumbledore smiled and took one golden-brown bean into his mouth. He choked the very next instant. "Alas! Ear wax!"

* * *

Madam Pomfrey was a nice woman although a bit strict.

"Just five minutes."

"No, absolutely not."

"But you let Professor Dumbledore."

"Professor Dumbledore is the headmaster, and you need rest."

"Look, I'm resting and everything. Oh, come on, Madam Pomfrey."

"Oh, very well, five minutes."

And she let Ron, Alamar and Hermione in.

"Harry!"

Hermione looked like she wanted to put her arms around him but Harry was glad she held herself as his head was still pounding.

"Harry, it was so…so…" – Hermione couldn't find the proper words.

"I know, Hermione." – Harry cut her off before she gets to the point of remembering these horrifying moments she had to witness. "But I have to say, you guys, were simply brilliant, brave and very foolish."

"Foolish?" – Ron and Alamar exclaimed stunned.

"Yes, how could you let Hermione go and face Voldemort alone?" – Harry raised his voice a bit.

"Well," – Alamar answered diplomatically. "It just happened that way. Believe me it was not our first choice but you know Ron and I are best at chess, then Fred and George jumped on the troll and Hermione was left with the rest."

"Yeah, and now the whole school's talking about it." – Ron added.

"And why don't you tell us what really happened down there because, well, Hermione did not divulge anything? She was waiting for you to wake up." – Alamar inquired. It was obvious he was dying to learn what had really happened down there.

Harry looked at Hermione and as she nodded Harry dived in. It was one of those rare moments when the true story sounded even more strange and exciting than the wildest rumors. Harry told them everything, well almost everything. He omitted only the mirror and his adventure into the forest but the rest – the meeting with Quirrell as Hermione was about to be…, and then the chat that followed, and how Snape fitted in.

"So we had guessed it right?" – Alamar exclaimed.

"Yes." – Hermione nodded.

"So the Stone's destroyed?" – Ron asked. "So Flamel's just going to die?"

"Yeah," – Harry said. "Or as Dumbledore put it, for the well-organized mind death is just the beginning of a new journey."

"I've always said he's off his rockers." – Ron said looking very impressed at how crazy his hero was.

"So what happened then to you three?" – Harry said.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore came in and pushed you from Quirrell who turned into ashes and just before that Voldemort's soul or whatever it was got out and vanished quickly through the opened door. Dumbledore was afraid that we might have lost you. I ran to you and you still had pulse. He then picked you up and I followed him. We reached the troll chamber where Fred and George were lying on the ground. The troll was beaten though I still can't truly get how. I have no idea what they had done but they looked pretty banged up. Dumbledore levitated them with his wand and we left the chamber reaching the chess room. He left Fred and George near Alamar and Ron and told me to wait for him. He returned with Professors McGonagall and Snape who picked the four up, then we went to the key room where riding behind Dumbledore's back I got out. And we came straight into the infirmary. And that's it." – Hermione explained. She shot everything out quickly and it was clear to the other three that she had waited long for that moment.

"And as he came in did he say anything?" – Harry asked.

"Oh, yeah, he said 'He went after him, after all?'"

"Do you think he meant you to do it?" – Alamar said thoughtfully. "Sending your father's cloak and everything?"

"Of course not," – Hermione flared up. "Don't be ridiculous! I meant to say that's terrible…Harry could have been killed."

"You as well," – Ron gently reminded.

"Yes, well, but Harry…I mean Dumbledore would never…"

"Dumbledore is a funny man." – Harry said thoughtfully. "I think he sort of wanted me to try. I think he knows more or less everything that happens in the castle. I reckon he had a pretty good idea we would try, so instead of stopping us, he taught us enough to help. I don't believe it was an accident that he let me know how the mirror worked. It was almost like he wanted me to face Voldemort if I could… though I think he did not expect that it will be you, Hermione, who would reach him first."

"Yeah, and speaking of which," – Hermione said. "How did you do that? You were supposed to be at St Mungo. How did you reach school and then straight down to the mirror chamber?"

"Yeah," – Alamar joined in. "Not to mention what you were doing in the forest in the first place?"

"Well," – Harry mumbled. "That's rather a long story and Madame Pomfrey is sure to come to throw you out."

"Don't change the subject, Nimbus." – Alamar pointed at him with a finger at this cheating.

"OUT! You've had nearly fifteen minutes!" – Madame Pomfrey came in.

"We'll get you another time, Nimbus where you can't escape." – Alamar said while leaving. Harry smiled too.

After a good night sleep, Harry felt nearly back to normal.

"I want to go to the feast." – Harry said while Madam Pomfrey was straightening up his many candy boxes. "Can I?"

"Professor Dumbledore said you can." – She said a bit stiffly as though going to the feast was a bad call. "And you have other visitors but I'm letting them one by one."

Harry wondered who that might be. The door slid open and Hagrid walked in. He sat near Harry, took one look at him and burst into tears.

"It's all…all…my ruddy fault." – He sobbed in his hands. "I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy. I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know. Yeh could've died! All for …"

"Hagrid!" – Harry said, shocked to see Hagrid with grief and remorse, great tears leaking down his beard. "Hagrid, he would have found out somehow. He is Voldemort, after all. He would have found out even if you haven't told him."

"Yeh could've died!" – Hagrid sobbed. "An' don' say the name!"

"VOLDEMORT!" – Harry bellowed, and Hagrid shocked, stopped crying. "I've met him and I'll call him by his name. Please, cheer up, the Stone's gone. Please, have a chocolate frog; I've got loads of them…"

"That reminds me." – Hagrid said, while wiping his nose. "I've got yeh a present."

"It's not a stoat sandwich, is it?" said Harry anxiously, and at last Hagrid gave a weak chuckle. "Nah. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. 'Course, he shoulda sacked me instead -- anyway, got yeh this..."

It seemed to be a handsome, leather covered book. Harry opened it slowly, with curiosity. It was full of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving at him from every page were his mother and father.

"Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos... knew yeh didn' have any... d'yeh like it?"

Harry couldn't speak, but Hagrid understood then left.

The door opened again. Harry lifted his head and saw Cassie and Xsi burst in.

"Hey, Nimbus!" – Cassie cheered up.

"What's this?" – Xsi pointed at the book.

Harry did not reply but just handed it over. Xsi and Cassie looked in it curiously. Then they just hugged Harry.

"Oh! Harry." – Xsi said.

"I can't believe you solved it." – Cassie said, tears in her eyes, which she wiped out quickly before saying. "Tell us what really happened?"

"No, I'm asking the questions now." – Harry cut her off. "Why did you go to the forest? What happened there?"

"What about you, ha?" – Cassie shot back. "What were you doing in there? What were those creatures with the nets? Mom and Dad told us you scared them into third incarnation."

"I asked first." – Harry said firmly.

"Actually, Nimbus, we did ask first."

"Yes, but about a different matter." – Harry countered. "Besides, your going into the forest is connected directly to mine so you're first."

"Really?" – Cassie eyed him curiously.

"Alright, we first then you." – Xsi said. "Well, your brilliant sisters decided to follow Quirrell. He was the one that looked the most unsuspicious therefore the most likely candidate though you only suspected him. Snape of course also fitted. So anyway, we decided to keep an eye on Quirrell. But he was a sneaky one…"

"And quite elusive at times." – Cassie added.

"Yes, so…one night he slipped again. But we were ready for him. We saw him, wearing a cloak, as though this could not tell who he was, and going straight to the forest. Naturally, we followed. But when he reached the forest, we kind of lost him. We searched around but found nothing until we heard a horrible scream. It scared the hell out of us but we followed it."

"You should have gone back to the castle." – Harry remarked, looking now pale.

"For what? A little scream, well not so little, but still…anyway we followed it till we reached a glade with small trees. There, we saw a puddle of silver blood but no bodies, no nothing."

"Yeah, totally disappointing, so we followed the blood trace."

"And then," – Here Xsi shivered at the much thought. "We heard an odd sound as though something was slithering slightly above the ground, a cloak maybe. So, we happily thought, we found him. But it seems we found more than we bargained for."

"Yeah," – Cassie quivered. "When we turned around the trees we saw a cloaked figure bent over a unicorn drinking its blood. It was so horrible, the poor beast."

"But it seemed that the cloaked figure had finished the feast. He stood up a bit oddly. He was moving backwards. And then, it happened."

"What happened?" – Harry asked trembling, and somehow he did not want to know.

"Well, it was Quirrell. His hood fell off. But he did not see us not that it mattered." – Xsi said, pale and sore. "I've…never sensed anything of the kind. It was like…"

She couldn't finish her sentence so Cassie carried on.

"It was like facing the worst nightmare but not with your eyes. How shall I put it?…It felt like feeling a surge of hatred and pain in the same time although there are no words, really, capable of describing this feeling, and then all went dark."

"I felt falling in a dark cold pit with all walls screeching and screaming. Well, anyway, it was a horrible experience." – Xsi finished.

"And you did not see anything else beside Quirrell that is?" – Harry asked.

"No." – Xsi said firmly. "Why?"

"Well," – Harry hesitated. His sisters looked at him sternly. "I don't think the encounter with Quirrell and Voldemort brought you down."

"WHAT?" – Both sisters exclaimed shocked. "How do you mean that?"

And Harry told them what he had done after they had found them. Xsi and Cassie listened intensively gasping and exclaiming at the right places. They looked at Harry and saw him in a new light. They never thought their brother capable of what he told them. It was so unlike him.

"Were you out of your mind?" – Cassie finally blurted out.

"Yeah, what possessed you to do this?" – Xsi asked still shocked.

"Well, I think it was a combination of several factors – fear of losing you, anger, mostly anger. I have never felt such hatred, such anger in me, and I let it consume me and it almost got me killed – twice." – Harry admitted.

"Yeah, it could have." – Cassie said sweeping her tears. "But well, you've done well beyond our expectations."

"Well, that's more than I expected to hear. It sounded like a compliment." – Harry interjected with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah, but don't get ahead of yourself, little brother." – Cassie snapped though she was smiling.

"Yeah, time to go to the feast." – Xsi said. "Though, you won't enjoy it that much."

"Why not?" – Harry raised an eyebrow. "You haven't…"

"No, relax. But Slytherin has won the house cup."

"Yo, sis, you say it like it is a bad thing." – Cassie said offended.

"Yeah, and it is." – Xsi smiled.

They all laughed.

"So, I gather Gryffindor is at the bottom?" – Harry asked.

"Yeah, and Hufflepuff right up your heels." – Xsi confirmed.

"Well, losing hundred and fifty points in one night tends to do just that." – Cassie added. "Anyway, it is time to go. Come on."

* * *

Harry, Cassie and Xsi made their way down to the end-of-year feast. The only delay that occurred was Madam Pomfrey insisting to make a last minute checkup. The Great Hall was already full and decked in Slytherin's colors.

Cassie and Xsi escorted Harry to Gryffindor table then headed to their respectful house tables. Harry tried to ignore all those that were staring at him or just standing up to see him.

Hopefully, Dumbledore arrived shortly after. The babble stopped at once.

"Another year gone!" – Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! I hope your heads are bit fuller than they were…and you have the whole summer to empty them before the next year starts…

"Now as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding. The points stand as: in forth place Gryffindor with one hundred ninety two points," – the Gryffindors barely made a sound, "in third place with three hundred and eighty six points – Hufflepuff," – there were some cheers from the Hufflepuff table but weak, "in second place, Ravenclaw with four hundred and twenty six points," – louder cheers were heard from the Ravenclaws, "And in first place with four hundred and seventy two points – Slytherin House!"

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Harry could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet, it was sickening sight.

"Yes, yes, Slytherin, well done, but…" – Dumbledore lifted a finger. "Recent events must be taken into account."

The room went silent. The smile on Slytherins faded away.

"Ahem," – Dumbledore said, "I have a few last minute points to dish out. Let me see. Ah, yes…

First to Mr. Ronald Weasley…"

Ron went purple at once. He looked like reddish with bad sunburn.

"…for the best played game of chess, Hogwarts has seen in many, many years, I award Gryffindor house – fifty points!"

Gryffindor cheers almost raised the ceiling. The stars seemed to quiver. Percy Weasley could have been heard screaming, "My little brother, my youngest brother, passing McGonagall's giant chess set."

"Yes, yes, well done, although, this victory had been shared, so…for the cool use of strategy in a dangerous moment of the game, I award Mr. Alamar Darkstone of Hufflepuff fifty points!"

This time, it was the Hufflepuff table that erupted, and the Ravenclaw smiles faded, as this meant that they had gone one place down.

"Third to Misters Fred and George Weasley," – Everyone turned to the twins. "I award each of them fifty points for defeating the most feared mountain troll while protecting a fellow student." The cheers were growing stronger but the twins were unusually quiet. It seemed that the battle with the troll was something they did not want to be reminded so soon of.

"Forth to Miss Hermione Granger, for the cool use of logic in the face of fire and bravery at facing Professor Quirrell in the mirror chamber, I award Gryffindor sixty points."

Hermione buried her face in her hands. Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears.

"Fifth to Mr. Harry Potter who was attacked and blessed in the forest but found strength to come to the rescue of his friends and demonstrated pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor seventy points."

The din was deafening. Those who could add up, quickly realized that now Gryffindor had exactly the same points as Slytherin – four hundred and seventy two. If Dumbledore had given them just one more point…

Dumbledore raise his hand, and the room went gradually silent.

"And last but not least, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up against your enemies but just as much to stand up to your friends therefore I award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won as much as a point for Gryffindor before. Harry still cheering nudged Ron in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified, if he'd just had the Body-Bind Curse put on him.

"Which means," – Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "We need a little change of decoration."

He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile.

Harry was so happy. This has been the best year, better than Christmas or knocking out mountain trolls, this was an evening he would never forget.

Harry had almost forgotten but the results of the exams were to come out, and they did. Strangely enough he and Ron have passed with good marks. Hermione and Xsi had the best grades of the first years. Even Neville scraped through, his good Herbology marks compensated for his abysmal Potions. They had hoped that Goyle would not pass given he look just as stupid as he looked mean, but as Alamar said you can't have everything in life.

And then all of sudden, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks packed, notes were handed to students reminding them that no magic was to be used over the holidays (the Weasley's twins sadly told them: "We always kind of hoped they'd forget to give those."); Hagrid was there to take them across the lake with the fleet of boats. They were boarding Hogwarts Express; laughing and talking as the country side became greener and tidier; eating Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as they sped by Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting back on their muggle clothes; pulling into platform nine and three quarters at King's Cross Station.

It took them quite a time to get through the barrier. An old wizened guard was up the ticket barrier letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out a solid wall at once thus alarming the ignorant Muggles.

* * *

"You must come and stay this summer." – Ron said. "All of you…I'll send you owls."

"Thanks!" – Harry said. "I'll take it into consideration if these two do not manage to dispose of me."

"Don't worry, Nimbus." – Xsi said innocently looking.

"We'll certainly try…" – Cassie added. "…not to."

"Bye Harry!"

"See you, Potter!"

"Still famous!" – Ron said, grinning at him.

"Yeah, I guess so." – Harry sighed.

He, Ron and Hermione passed through the gateway together. Alamar, Xsi and Cassie followed them.

"There he is, Mom, there he is, look!"

It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's youngest sister but she wasn't pointing at Ron.

"It's Harry Potter. Mom, look!"

"Be quiet Ginny. It is rude to point at people!"

Mrs. Weasley smiled down at them.

"Busy year?"

"Very," – Harry said. "Thank you for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, it was nothing, dear."

"Harry!" – A deep voice called.

Harry turned around and came face to face with Thant. Lord Solmyr looked imposing in his dark silver attire, his white mantle sweeping the ground. His eyes met Mrs. Weasley.

"You must be Mrs. Weasley." – He said politely, gently bending down to kiss Mrs. Weasley's hand.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Thant Solmyr, Harry's guardian!"

Mrs. Weasley's eyes had widened in surprise. She knew of the Solmyrs to be the richest family in the wizard world but she had never expected that they had taken guardianship of Harry Potter. She also never thought that Lord Solmyr would be so down-to-earth.

"I wish to thank you for sending Harry, Christmas presents." – Thant said.

"Oh, it was nothing really." – Mrs. Weasley went red.

"But it is not the value that counts it is the gesture." – Thant smiled. "We appreciate it."

"Dad!" – Cassie and Xsi jumped on Thant, hugging him. "Thank you for…well…you know!"

"Just don't do it again." – Thant said, looking with love at them.

"We won't…we promise." – Xsi said.

"You as well, Nimbus. You gave us quite the scare." – Thant said.

"I know," – Harry looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry."

"Well, we'll talk about it home." – Thant said but then turned his attention to Mrs. Weasley. "Would you and your husband care to visit us this summer at Solmyr Castle?"

Mrs. Weasley was taken aback by this proposition.

"We could arrange something." – She said finally.

"Great!" – Thant bowed gently, and then said. "Harry, Cassie, Xsi, get in the car. I'll have Moandor take your luggage."

"Sure, just a nick." – Harry said hurrying to say last goodbye.

"So, we'll meet again in the summer. Capers Forever!" – Xsi said.

"Yeah, agreed." – Alamar said. "Ron, Hermione, you are all welcome to visit me as well."

"Alright, we'll set the schedules later." – Ron smiled.

"See you, soon." – Hermione said, speeding up to her parents.

"Yeah, see you, Hermione." – Harry said. "Ron, I guess we'll be exchanging visits."

"Yeah, can't wait for it." – Ron grinned.

"Harry, Cassie, Xsi!" – Thant called.

"We're coming!" – The three yelled back. "See you!"

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes.** **Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	16. Introductions

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

**A/N1: Hi again, book 2 - there are definetely some changes in the upcoming chapters. Up to chapter 22, the text may seem similar to the books but from that point on things will be changing (so I appologize for this). The second year is going to be full with unpleasant things even more darker than in the original book. It is the first time we are going to encounter some of the Necromancers most deadly enemies that do not have the same type of fear the followers of the Dark Lord do. So enjoy!**

* * *

**Book 2: The Heir of Slytherin**

**Chapter 16**

**Introductions**

The summer was hot, so hot that the land was bone dry. Blackshire has not seen so many days without rain that Thant was thinking of invoking some but at least in the castle was nicely cool.

Harry was in his room with Alamar who had come for few weeks. They were spending their time in the most unusual way – writing their homeworks for the summer. Actually, it was not so unusual, especially if you knew the reason, which was very simple – they just wanted to get rid of this unpleasant part of the summer so afterwards they could have some fun.

Cassie and Xsi, also most unusually, were not trying to sabotage their efforts. The boys of course have not seen them for a week as they had mysteriously disappeared out of their radar. They were probably in their rooms cooking some mischief but this was most welcomed (well not the mischief's part but the peace it provided).

Harry had received several letters from Ron – his school friend. He was inviting him to his house with the odd name the Burrow, which Alamar said could not have been picked up without a reason given the boy's last name. Hermione, his other school friend, had also sent few letters, and Alamar had replied back inviting her to Darkstone Citadel, which Hermione had gracefully accepted.

"Finally!" – Harry exclaimed, putting down his quill. This was their last homework for the summer – Potions. Their potion master, Professor Snape, a very unpleasant teacher and head of Slytherin House, was quite meticulous in selecting homework for the summer, which of course meant that it was most difficult and unholy long. But it was over now.

"Yeah." – Alamar agreed, yawning. "Was that hard or what? I hope we got it right."

"We'll have Thant to review it." – Harry said. "Saptienna keeps saying how good he was in school."

"Oh, she's not the only one. You should hear mom as well." – Alamar smiled.

"It sounds like he's been the lady's man." – Harry said touchy.

"Someone referring to me?" – Thant asked while appearing on the threshold of Harry's room.

"No, not all." – Harry smiled.

"You, boys, are done?"

"Yeah, no more homeworks," – Alamar said then added. "We were though hoping you could see whether we've done well."

"Alright, give them here." – Thant uttered.

Thant took their homeworks sitting on Harry's bed. He read carefully their essays raising an eyebrow here and there, which was his way of keeping the boys on their toes. But they were so used to it that it didn't bother them anymore.

"Well…" – Thant began. "It could have been worse."

Harry and Alamar exchanged looks of total disbelief but said nothing expecting Thant to give up on his own.

"Alright, you got me." – Thant sighed defeated. "You've done well, actually, better than I've expected."

"Thanks!" – Harry said. "Snape should be satisfied."

"And if he isn't, I'll pay him a visit." – Thant added. "Or better yet I'll let your mother to do so."

"Yeah, he'll be thrilled." – Alamar added laughing.

"No, there will be no need." – Harry said quickly, trying not to imagine what Saptienna would do to poor Professor Snape.

"Right, now that you're done, care to join me on the grounds?" – Thant asked.

"What's on the grounds?" – Harry asked raising an eyebrow. Caution is one of the first things he had learnt living in this castle.

"You'll see." – Thant replied knowingly. At the threshold, he turned around to the boys. "Come on."

Sighing deeply, and being a little apprehensive, they followed him. The castle corridors were in their usual dim and cool way. They crossed the living room, and by the stairs stepped onto the grounds of the castle.

Solmyr castle was surrounded by vast and dense dark forests of fir and beech but a clear area of two acres where were the family crypts at the back of the castle, the experimental labs at the east corner; the greenhouse – clear on the sun side – due south, and the play grounds – north, where Thant and the boys came to.

Harry and Alamar's jaws fell. Thant had used the time when they were inside the castle to build a Quidditch field and stadium, not as big as Hogwart's but just as impressive. Harry's broomstick was put in the cupboard as soon as he had come back from school but now it was lying near the freshly painted locker room.

"Wow!" – Harry finally exclaimed.

Thant smiled. He led them to the locker room where they found uniforms. But what great looking uniforms they were – sparkling with silvery light like the evenfall, and at sunlight like a ribbon of diamond.

"Who plays with those?" – Harry pointed at the uniforms.

"We did a long time ago." – Thant replied closing eyes as remembering the times. "We were the Blackshire Spears but we've stopped playing, a long time ago."

"The Blackshire Spears?" – Alamar repeated like an echo with awe and respect. "The team was undefeated for seasons from 1765 to 1805."

"Yeah, those were the days." – Thant smiled broadly.

"But that would make you…" – Alamar did not complete his sentence. He knew that Harry's stepfather was old but not that old.

"This should make us a little over three hundred years old, well, not even close." – Thant continued his thought.

"Then how much?" – Harry asked, his curiosity taking over. He had always wanted to know but for some unknown reason Thant was avoiding to answer.

"Somewhere around there." – Thant said pointing at the tree lines. Harry and Alamar were taken aback for obviously they did not understand what Thant meant who only smiled satisfied at the confusion he had created.

Harry noticed his victory smile but promised himself that he would learn the truth one of these days. Harry knew that his foster parents were old, older than others, but how old he had no idea, now he had an idea. Thant looked just over forty, making him smile imaging that he had been leaving with such an old bat. But Harry liked Thant just the way he was. He had always wondered of his real age as Thant had deep knowledge. When some eight years ago – of his first conscious life, he had looked at him it felt like seeing in the antiquity of old times, deep knowledge and wisdom were hidden in the sparkling like firestorm red eyes (which usually were a shade of electric green when he was outside Solmyr Castle). He looked like a king of old straight from the pages of the history books, gentle but powerful.

"Would you like to try them?" – Thant threw Harry off his thoughts gesturing at the Quidditch robes.

"I would but it is doubtful we'll find something that would fit us." – Alamar said looking eagerly at the robes.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" – Thant smiled knowingly. He handed them over two sets of robes that seemed would fit them perfectly.

"You made them?" – Harry looked at Thant expectantly.

"No, your mother did." – Thant replied. "She had finished them just yesterday. Go on, put them on."

With Thant insisting, it was difficult to say no, so Harry and Alamar willy-nilly had to put them on. As they were putting them on, they felt strange. It was like touching the past and yet being in the present. It was indeed an odd sensation because being in those robes made them feel great and extraordinaire but mostly part of something greater than themselves, and weren't sure they deserved it.

"Now, you are the Spears." – Thant said solemnly. "You are the Spears that pierce the sky like lightning bolts and rays of starlight."

"Hugh, if you say so." – The boys said feeling strangely at the wrong place.

"Now, go and have fun." – Thant said lightly while leaving them.

Harry and Alamar looked at each other shrugging. Harry took his broom – the Nimbus Two Thousand. He mounted it, kicked hard of the ground and darted towards the sky. The feeling now was more than just great. It was difficult to describe. The robes of the Spears were extraordinary light, and Harry had the distinct impression that they were making him go faster, like he was a bird.

Alamar joined Harry shortly after. He was on the Silver Dart, his mother's faithful broomstick, one which was no longer made.

"Wow!" – Alamar exclaimed. "Is it just me or these robes are made especially for flying faster?"

"Yeah, I have the same feeling." – Harry nodded.

"Hey Nimbus." – The boys looked around, and on the opposite side of the field saw Cassie and Xsi on their newly bought broomsticks.

"Hey, Loki, Trivia." – Alamar called out.

Cassie and Xsi leaned on their broomsticks and like darts pierced the sky arriving shortly after near them.

"You guys want to play a bit?" – Cassie asked.

"Or are you too scared being beaten by girls?" – Xsi added.

"Two on two…" – Alamar looked at Harry questioningly, who just nodded. "Deal!"

And they played for hours until the sun had set down. In the twilight of the day, if anyone had looked up, he would have seen sparkling four stars playfully moving around the skies.

* * *

The next day, Harry received a letter from Ron. His father and his mother, and himself, would come to pick Harry for the week holiday at the Burrow by noon. Alamar had also received a letter from Hermione saying that she would arrive at the Leaky Cauldron in two days from where they will go to Darkstone Citadel as Alamar had said.

"Well, let me know how it goes in the Burrow." – Alamar said.

"Sure, as long as you behave with Hermione." – Harry said rolling up his eyes.

"Hey, who do you take me for?" – Alamar flared up, with a broad smile.

The boys laughed. They were now packing.

"Are you going to leave us, alone?" – Xsi asked while getting into Harry's room.

Harry looked up while closing his ready trunk. "Well, as I learnt it, there is not much place at the Burrow; besides you two are crazy for ten."

Xsi grunted while looking seemingly offended. Alamar who did not believe she was offended pretended to take pity on her, wrapping his arms around her, patting her gently on the back.

"Don't you cry…" – He said gently. "You can come to the Citadel with me and Athena."

"You're inviting disaster mate." – Harry remarked.

"I know." – Alamar admitted beamingly.

Xsi moved away from Alamar, and her eyes sparked with devilish light.

"Oh, you're dead mate." – Alamar said looking at Xsi's eye expression.

"Yeah, I know, all these years." – Harry shrugged, putting his father's invisibility cloak as a last addition to his trunk.

"Maybe, I could persuade Dad to send Cassie with you, Nimbus." – Xsi said finally.

Harry looked taken aback by this idea. "Oh, by Mortis, please don't." – He pleaded. "Anything but that."

Xsi laughed. "Alright." Harry visibly relaxed. "I shall think about it." – She added, and Harry's relaxed expression faded.

"Don't worry, Nimbus, I can take both of them." – Alamar bravely proposed.

"You are asking for it." – Harry warned.

Xsi was surprised and impressed at Alamar's attempt to save Harry some trouble but smiled. "We accept."

"Full disaster, mate, you've invited hell." – Harry laughed, as he knew Xsi wasn't that serious while making her threats to him. "Three girls, can you handle it?"

"We'll send you his will." – Xsi said while leaving the room.

"Oh, you're dead, Pluto, you're so dead." – Harry laughed.

Alamar lowered his gaze looking seemingly devastated, defeated then laugh sparkled. The boys laughed for quite a time. They just couldn't stop. This was how Thant found them half an hour later, still laughing with tears in their eyes. He looked up at them intrigued what would have prompted them to laugh so unstoppably.

"Nimbus, are you ready?" – Thant asked.

Harry and Alamar seized laughing at once. "Yeah, I am." Harry answered pointing at his trunk.

"Good, leave it here. Princess will take care of it."

"She is to come with me?" – Harry looked up at Thant.

"No, she would simply carry it to the Burrow."

"Oh, alright."

"Let's go! The Weasleys would be arriving soon." – Thant said looking at his watch.

The boys left their trunks and headed to the living room. Lady Saptienna was already there in her most official home robe – dark lilac with a little white around the waist. Thant was as usual in his home attire – sky-blue robe with silver fringes. Steward Moandor, well, he was as usual in his dirty red attire with the high white collar. He looked more like Dracula but this was normal, as he thought this brought him respect and fear but instead it was bringing only shame and laughter, especially from Lady Synca, Alamar's mother, as she usually was saying that he looked like stooped gremlin.

The fireplace, suddenly, roared in emerald green flames, and the figure appeared out of the flames. It was of a thin man going bald but the little hair he had was as red as any of the Weasleys. He wore long green robes, which were dusty and travel worn. Then with another roar appeared Mrs. Weasley, a short, plump, kind-faced woman. She looked around with a cautious but a little apprehensive look. It was just this morning when she learnt that the Solmyrs were living in Blackshire, and this name commanded fear in the wizard world. And last Ron came, Harry's school friend. He was freckled faced, red-haired with a long nose. He was in dark brown robes.

Thant with a flick of his wand dusted the guests' robes out of the inevitable dust then stepped forward offering to kiss the hand of Mrs. Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley, Welcome to Solmyr Castle!"

Mrs. Weasley accepted handing her hand, which Thant kissed gently. Then Thant moved to Mr. Weasley handing out his hand, which Mr. Weasley shook.

"I am Lord Thant Solmyr, Harry's guardian."

"Arthur Weasley."

"This is my wife, Lady Saptienna Solmyr."

Arthur Weasley bent down gently kissing Saptienna's hand. "Mrs. Solmyr." Saptienna gave him a smile, flattered.

"These are my children – Cassie and Xsi." – Thant pointed at the girls standing beside Harry and Alamar.

"Nice to meet you, Ron told us all about you." – Mr. Weasley said then added turning to Harry. "And Harry as well. I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Me too." – Harry replied handing out his hand. "This is my friend Alamar Darkstone."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Darkstone, Ron's told us about you too." – Mr. Weasley said shaking Alamar's hand.

"Thank you, sir." – Alamar replied politely.

"Well, shall we have a drink?" – Lady Saptienna proposed.

The guests moved to the balcony where Moandor had prepared a special table with snacks and drinks.

"I understand you work in the ministry." – Thant said turning to Arthur Weasley.

"Yes, I do." – Arthur replied surprised.

"Which department?"

"Oh, I work in the department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."

"Oh, a prestigious and important job." – Thant noticed visibly impressed. "It is nice to know people from this branch."

Mr. Weasley was at loss of words. He never would have taught anyone would be so impressed by the position he occupied.

"Are Ron and the twins your only children?" – Lady Saptienna, on other side of the table, asked.

"No, we have seven children – Ginny, Ron's little sister, she'll be attending Hogwarts this year; Ron, Fred and George, Percy – the next prefect in the family, Bill and Charlie. They've already graduated. Bill works at Gringotts' branch in Egypt breaking curses and Charlie is in Romania working with Dragons." – Mrs. Weasley explained, touched by the attention of her host.

"This is very impressive." – Lady Saptienna said. "Dear, did you hear?"

"Hear what?" – Thant looked from the other side of the table.

"Two of theirs sons work – one as curse breaker at Gringotts and the other in Rome…"

"No, it's actually Romania and he's working with Dragons." – Mrs. Weasley corrected.

"That's great. Curse breaker…hmm…we could use his services." – Thant said knowingly then turned to the confused looking Weasleys. "My brother lives in Cairo. He has a mansion there recently acquired. He has certain problems with the spells put around the house, mostly curses, so he asked me to find someone to break them but so far I've been unlucky in finding one."

"We could send an owl to Bill." – Arthur proposed.

"This would be great. I'll send my brother a letter to expect your son. I'll provide you later with the address." – Thant said delighted.

"Let's slip out." – Harry said while Thant was taking Ron's parents to the balcony. They headed to Harry's room. The girls headed to their room. "Oh, you can come too." Harry added seeing Xsi and Cassie going the other way.

"No need. We know you're going to do boy stuff." – Xsi winked at Harry.

"And we're going to do girl stuff." – Cassie added.

"Girls!" – Harry muttered. Alamar and Ron shrugged.

"So what have you two been doing these past weeks?" – Ron asked while entering and looking at Harry's room.

"Well, we've done our summer homeworks, already." – Alamar replied. "And then we played some Quidditch against Loki and Trivia, in the most unusual outfits."

"Meaning?"

"We were in the attires of the Blackshire Spears." – Alamar answered all beaming.

Ron looked up his eyes widening in awe, while he muttered. "The Blackshire Spears?"

"You know all about them?" – Harry asked.

"Are you kidding? The Blackshire Spears is the only Quidditch team that was undefeated for forty seasons in 1765 to 1805." – Ron said. "Where did you find these robes?"

"Apparently, Thant's great grand-father was the seeker of the Spears." – Harry lied before Alamar could dump them into the "you-know-what" by saying how old Thant had slipped he might be. He felt somehow that it would not be appropriate to mention it. Alamar looked strangely at Harry but added nothing.

"Wow! This is amazing." – Ron exclaimed. "Can I see those?"

"Sure. Let's go to the field."

"The field?" – Ron looked up.

"Yeah, Thant's latest surprise – a Quidditch field…"

"And stadium." – Alamar added.

Ron's eyes grew wider when he stepped onto the Quidditch field but not as wide and impressed when he laid eyes onto the Spears' Quidditch robes.

"Wow, authentic robes of the Spears, this is amazing." – He exclaimed, looking at the robes in awe and reverence. "Can I…can I touch one?"

Alamar gave Harry a wink.

"Sure, go ahead!" – Harry encouraged.

Ron was intoxicated with joy but he was cautious in touching the robes as he was afraid he might damage them. The sensation he felt was no different than Harry's and Alamar's though there is a difference in touching and actually wearing them.

Then they headed to Harry's room. Ron scanned with curiosity (understandable) Harry's room. It was spacious with a desk of dark oak, two mahogany chairs with clawed feet, a polished wardrobe in scarlet red with silver lines on both sides. Harry's bed was just as big and comfy as the one in Gryffindor tower. And there were also heavy dark green curtains covering the window.

Harry's room, as Ron noticed, was in the organized chaos he used to see at their room back at Hogwarts. But then there was a loud crack startling Ron. He looked for the disturbance and saw a house elf in a nice linen dress. She bowed at Harry.

"Master Harry, Lord Solmyr wishes your presence in the living room. You are sure to leave in a few minutes." – And then vanished again with a pop.

The boys went back to the living room where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting for them. The girls were already there.

"It was a pleasure meeting you!" – Molly said to her hosts. "Maybe we could do it again, right dear?"

Mr. Weasley who was looking at the pictures on the wall turned around. "Yes, of course…I mean when the week is over, you could probably come to take Harry from the Burrow and stay for dinner."

"We gracefully accept." – Lord Thant said courteously.

The flames in the fireplace suddenly gave a burst and Lady Synca jumped out of them.

"Thant, Saptienna!" – Synca greeted.

"Ah, Lady Synca, this is Arthur and Molly Weasley, Ron's parents." – Saptienna said introducing the Weasleys.

Lady Synca faced the Weasley gently bowing, handing out her hand. "Ah, yes, Alamar's told me all about this young man. I'm glad to meet his parents."

"Molly, Arthur, this is Alamar's mother, Lady Synca Darkstone." – Saptienna added.

"It's very nice to meet you." – Molly said while shaking hands with her.

"Alamar, dear, are you ready?" – Synca turned to Alamar.

"Yes, mother." – Alamar said. "My trunk is at…"

"Don't worry about your trunk, Alamar; Casper is going to bring it over." – Thant cut him off.

"In how many pieces?" – Harry wondered aloud making Cassie and Xsi laugh.

"That wasn't funny." – Alamar frowned but only managing to increase further the laughter, which he soon joined.

Ron and his parents were silently observing all this. They had no idea why this was so funny but then again they have never met Casper.

"Who is Casper?" – Molly asked Saptienna.

"Oh, he's one of the house elves." – Saptienna replied then added quickly with a smile. "He's a bit…clumsy at times."

"Well, sometimes…" – Synca interjected. "He is a recipe for disaster waiting to happen but we all love him much."

"Oh, I see." – Molly nodded understandingly.

"Well, Ron, Harry, are you two ready?" – Arthur asked turning to the boys.

"Yeah, we are." – Ron nodded.

"Well, Harry, it's rather simple. We'll just use the Floo Powder." – Arthur said preparing the powder.

"Dad, wait! Harry's never traveled with a floo powder before." – Ron remarked.

Harry moved forward, took a pinch of the powder from Mr. Weasley's bag, saying: "Actually, mate, I have," then went to hug Thant, Saptienna and his sisters. "See you in a week!"

* * *

Harry moved to the fireplace throwing the powder into the fireplace where it roared with emerald flames, stepped in and shouted clearly – "The Burrow", and vanished.

Harry appeared in the fireplace of a small and rather cramped kitchen. There was a scoured table wooden table and chairs in the middle where Harry sat down thirstily absorbing the surrounding with curiosity. He had never been in a wizard house before, the Solmyr Castle and Darkstone excluded of course, but they were Necromancers domain not wizard's.

The most intriguing part of the kitchen was an old clock with one hand and no numbers at all. Written around the edge were things like Time to make tea, time to feed the chickens, and You're late. The mantelpieces were deeply stack with all sorts of books the titles of some being Enchantment in Baking, One minute Feasts – It's Magic, or Charm your own Cheese. And the old radio beside the sink just announced that coming up was "Witching Hour, with the popular singer sorceress Celestine Warbeck."

Soon the flames in the fireplace flickered and roared, and Ron appeared. He was having his hands full of Chocolate Dreams, Saptienna's favorite chocolates, and the Blood Peppermint Drops of Dracula, Thant's favorites. Ron dropped the boxes on the table, and sat to relax on chair next to Harry.

"Oh, I see they couldn't resist." – Harry murmured.

"They do this all the time?" – Ron raised his eyebrows.

Harry only nodded but did not reply. He was observing the self cleaning dishes in the sink, clinking gently in the background.

Arthur and Molly Weasley arrived half an hour later. Their cheeks were quite flushed as though they had been jogging or dancing quite violently or as Harry suspected they had tried Thant's send off gift, the sparkled red wine, Mars Be with Thee!

"Ron, why don't you show Harry, around?" – Arthur suggested.

Ron stood up. "Sure, come on, Harry."

Harry followed Ron first outside. There were fields and clumps of trees. A village was visible down the hill.

"It's Ottery St Catchpole." – Ron said as Harry looked in the direction of the village.

Harry then turned his attention to the house. It must have been once a large stone pigpen, but extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several stories high and so crooked it looked as though it were held by magic (which, Harry logically assumed, it probably was). Four or Five chimneys were perched atop the red roof. A lopsided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance read: "THE BuRRow". Around the front door laid a very rusty cauldron and few rugged rubber boots. Some brown fat chickens were pecking their way through the yard.

"It's not much but it is home." – Ron said.

"It's wonderful." – Harry said imaging what is to live in a house where everything was held simply by magic.

"Harry!" – Harry and Ron wheeled around and saw the twins heading their way.

"It is so nice to see ya, mate." – Fred held out his hand, which Harry shook.

"What's up in your minds?" – Ron asked eyeing his brothers.

"Mom wants us to de-gnome the garden. Care to join us, Harry?" – George replied sulkily.

"I've never de-gnomed." – Harry confessed.

"Never? Blimey!" – Fred exclaimed.

"Well, Ickles Harry, it's as easy as cake." – George added. "Come, we'll show you."

Harry, after a glance at Ron, who nodded encouragingly, followed the twins. The garden was large, and as Harry notice, it would have been a garden Saptienna would surely fall in love. It had plenty of weeds, and the grass needed cutting. There were also gnarled trees around the walls; some plants had never seen spilling from every flower bed, and a big green pond of frogs.

"You know," – Harry began. "Saptienna would surely fall in love with your garden."

"Really?" – Ron asked, looking stupefied at Harry.

"Oh, yeah, she adores such…great places of total chaos." – Harry said.

"So you've never seen a gnome?" – Ron asked while bending double down in peony bush.

"I wish I haven't but I have thanks to the disasters in the house." – Harry replied.

"Oh, yeah, the chaos makers…" – Ron nodded straightening up. "Well, meet our little friends."

"Geroff me! Geroff me!" – The gnome squealed.

The gnome was small and leathery looking, with a large, knobby, bald head exactly like a potato. Ron held it at arm's length as it kicked out at him with its horny little legs then grasped the gnome by the ankles turning it upside down.

"And to get rid of them, this is what you have to do!" – Ron said. He raised the gnome above his head and started to swing it in great circles like a lasso. Seeing Harry's confused look, Ron added. "You have to render them dizzy enough so they won't be able to find their way back to the gnomeholes."

He then let go of the gnome's ankles. It flew twenty feet into the air and fell with a thud on the other side of the hedge.

"Pitiful!" – George exclaimed. "I'll bet I can get mine past the stump."

Harry made the mistake to be merciful with the poor gnomes. He intended to drop the first over the hedge but the gnome sensing his weakness sank its razor sharp teeth into Harry's hand, and he had hard time jerking him off until…

"Wow, Ickles Harry, that's easy fifty feet." – Fred exclaimed impressed.

The air soon became thick with flying gnomes. Soon, the crowd of gnomes in the field over the hedge started walking gingerly away.

"They will be back. They liked it here." – Ron said as they watched Fred launch six gnomes into the air, and off the hedge. "Dad's too soft with them because he thinks they're funny."

Just then Molly appeared on the kitchen window, announcing. "Lunch is served."

They hurried through the garden and back to the house, sitting on the table, which was almost bent under the delicacies on it. For half an hour there was no sound other than the clinking of spoons and forks.

At the end of it, there was a diversion in the form of a small, redheaded figure in a long nightdress, which appeared in the kitchen, gave a small squeal, and ran out again.

"Ginny," – Ron said to Harry in an undertone. "My sister, she's been talking about you all summer."

"Yeah, she'll probably want your autograph, Harry." – Fred added with a grin.

"Let's go up. I have to show you my room." – Ron said.

They slipped out of the kitchen and down a narrow passage to an uneven staircase that zigzagged up through the house. On the third floor landing, there was a door ajar. Harry just caught a pair of bright brown eyes staring at him before it closed with a snap.

"Ginny." – Ron said. "You don't how weird it is for her to be this shy. You can't shut her up normally…"

They climbed two more flights until they reached a door with peeling paint and a small plaque saying RONALD'S ROOM.

Harry stepped in, his head almost touching the sloping ceiling, and blinked. At first, it felt like being in a furnace: every inch of the walls was in violent shade of orange. It took Harry several minutes to realize that Ron had covered the walls with posters of the same seven wizards and witches all wearing orange robes, carrying broomsticks and waving energetically.

"Your Quidditch team?" – Harry blinked again.

"Yeah, the Chudley Cannons, "– Ron nodded, pointing at the orange bedspread, which was emblazoned with two giant C's and a speeding cannonball. "Ninth in the league."

School spell books were stacked untidily in the corner next to the pile of comics, all of which seemed to feature The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle. Ron's wand was lying atop a fish tank full of frog spawn on the windowsill, next to his fat grey rat – Scabbers, who was snoozing in a patch of sun.

Harry looked up the tiny window seeing a couple of gnomes sneaking back to the garden then turned around facing Ron, who was watching him almost nervously, as though expecting his opinion.

"It's a bit small." – Ron said quickly. "Not like the room you have at the castle but…"

"Ron, it is great. This is the greatest house, I've been into, not that I have been in many houses. Leaving in a castle is not the same thing." – Harry cut him off.

Ron's ears went pink.

* * *

Hermione and her parents entered into the Leaky Cauldron, and there by the bar sat Alamar and Synca Darkstone. Lady Synca stood up and greeted the Grangers while Alamar served the drinks; some were fuming other looked oddly like beer.

"Hermione!" – Alamar greeted.

"Alamar, what's this?" – Hermione pointed at the pint.

"Oh, this is an excellent drink. It is called butter-beer." – Alamar explained. "Here, try it."

"Thank you. Where is Harry?"

"He is with Ron at the Burrow."

"That's great." – Hermione took a gulp at the beer. It was the most extraordinary drink she had ever drunk. "This is…"

"I know." – Alamar nodded. "I felt the same way the first time I tasted it."

"How was your summer?"

"So far, excellent." – Alamar replied. He was about to say something else when a sudden noise made him splatter the rest of his beer.

It was as usual the chaos makers – Loki and Trivia. They had appeared a bit loudly and noisily out of the fireplace. Actually, Cassie had fallen over her sister while exiting the flames; they've gone one after the other. Xsi was on the floor laughing while Alamar was cleaning his clothes.

"You startled me, you bringers of…" – He flared up.

"Delight, joy, happiness…" – Cassie said still laughing.

"Friendship, undying but faithful love." – Xsi added standing up.

"Yeah right." – Alamar's anger had not yet cooled down. Hermione only smiled. She was also startle by the very effective entrance of the Solmyr sisters.

"Girls, behave." – Lady Synca said.

"Sorry." – The sisters apologized.

"Mom, Dad, this is Cassie and Xsi, Harry's step sisters." – Hermione introduced the troublemakers to her parents.

"It is nice to meet some friends of our daughter." – Mrs. Granger said.

"As it is to meet Hermione's mom and dad." – Cassie replied courteously.

"Very nice and polite young girls." – Mr. Granger observed.

"Alamar, take your friends to the citadel." – Synca said turning to her son.

"And the luggage?" – Mrs. Granger inquired concerned.

"Don't worry about it. My house elf, Elliot, will take care of it." – Synca reassured.

"Well, after you, ladies!" – Alamar said then stressed with a low but firm voice, looking especially at the troublemakers. "One after the other, not all at once."

"Sure." – Cassie nodded.

"You first, sis, this time." – Xsi insisted.

Cassie bowed then turned to the fire. Pinched in some floo powder, stepped into the fire and shouted: Darkstone Citadel, and vanished with a fussing noise. A minute later, Xsi followed. She wanted to be sure this time. Hermione followed few minutes later, Alamar was last.

Hermione felt like being sucked down a giant drain. She seemed to be spinning very fast – the roar was almost deafening. She tried to keep her eyes open but the whirl of green flames made her head spin. She was spinning and spinning, seeing streams of fireplaces and snatching glimpses of rooms beyond. She closed her eyes wishing all this would stop and then…she fell onto cold stone face forward.

Dizzy and a bit bruised, covered in soot, someone helped her get on her feet. She looked up – it was Alamar, all beaming, coming from the emerald fire behind her. "Welcome to Darkstone Citadel," – he said cheerfully.

Hermione looked around with curiosity. She was in a vast room, probably the living room, as there was a sofa and old but fashionable armchairs with a small crystal table between them. the opposite wall, there were just a few paintings, but unlike the wizard ones those were not moving. They were depicting various landscapes. One in particular caught Hermione's eye – it was a lake who surface was like polished glass reflecting the gently flickering lights but it was made in such way that although the picture was not moving anyone observing would have swore it was. Soft but playful light diffused from the torches on the walls was dancing on the floor, giving the citadel almost ethereal outlook to the living room.

Alamar led the girls through a corridor in the far corner of the living room, also lit with same fire torches. There were no pictures on the corridor walls instead it looked like the walls were covered with carpets of dark barely glittering silk.

They reached a spiral staircase of which they climbed two floors up. Alamar brought them in a circular room with two staircases, one on the right and other on the left. It looked remarkably like the Gryffindor Common Room.

"These are your rooms." – Alamar said pointing the left staircase.

"And what's on the other side?" – Cassie asked.

"The bathrooms." – Alamar said.

"Great."

"You have four rooms to choose from." – Alamar added. "So there is enough place for everyone."

"You are going to stay with us?" – Xsi eyed him suspiciously.

"No, my room is on the other side of the citadel, in the other tower so don't worry." – Alamar said with a smile then added. "Besides, Mom is not going to let me be in such close proximity with three girls."

"Yeah, bad boy!" – Cassie laughed.

Alamar sighed deeply. "Yeah, I can only dream."

At this comment they all laughed.

"Well, I'll be downstairs preparing dinner." – Alamar announced.

"You?" – Xsi sounded surprised.

"Why is it sounding so impossible?" – Alamar countered looking seemingly offended.

"No, it is fine." – Cassie said looking straight at her untactful sister. "See you, ah, when?"

"In an hour or so." – Alamar replied as he was exiting the circular room.

"Oh, okay, see ya." – Cassie added then attacked Xsi at once. "Could you shut it for once? He is trying to be nice."

"Oh, you shut it. I was just surprised. I mean how often do you hear a boy cooking, especially when he is twelve and his mother is around?"

"Well, not very often." – Cassie admitted.

Xsi suddenly realized that Hermione was silently following their banter.

"Oh, sorry, Hermione, we forgot you were here." – Xsi turned apologetically to her. "It must be really annoying hearing two…"

"Pinheads ducking it out." – Cassie finishing her sentence.

"No, actually, it is very educational." – Hermione observed.

"Sis, I think she is making fun of us." – Xsi remarked, devilish lights sparkling in her eyes.

"Yeah, I would agree." – The three girls laughed because the situation was indeed quite comic.

"Who's first in the showers?" – Xsi asked.

"I am then Hermione and you're last." – Cassie announced.

"Why I last?"

"This would be because you stay there for like an eternity. " – Cassie replied. "That's why!"

"That's not true." – Xsi objected.

"It is." – Cassie told Hermione in an undertone. "Once she's inside it's impossible to drag her out." Hermione chuckled.

* * *

While Cassie had gone first, Hermione went to choose a room. The rooms were all cozy, the beds nice and soft. Hermione choose one that was facing east, which had a nice soft carpet on the floor, and glittering stars on the ceiling. There was another painting on the wall like the one she saw down in the living room. This one of course depicted the setting of the sun that was bathing a snow peak. The colors were so vivid that made the frame look like a window to another world. Hermione lay on the bed and was sure to fall asleep. But Cassie soon tapped on her door.

"I'm done." – She said while rubbing her hair dry.

"So fast?" – Hermione exclaimed unbelievingly.

"Well, yeah…" – Cassie smiled and vanished.

The bathroom was of nice variegated marble tiles. It was softly lit by a splendid candled filled chandelier. The wash-stand was on the right and on the left near the bath-tub hanging were some soft bathrobes. Hermione undressed and sat in the bath-tub. Four silver tabs stood around the edges of the tub, each with a differently colored jewel set into its handle.

Hermione turned on the first one, which gushed thick pink foam mixed with water that gently caressed her skin then she turned it off, and turned the second one on. It produced ice-white bubbles the size of giant Christmas eggs. The third one sent softly perfumed magenta clouds hovering over the surface. And the last one was a big surprise as its jet bounced of the water surface in small arcs. As the tub was now full, Hermione turned off the tabs, and started enjoying herself.

She stayed in the bath for nearly an hour enjoying the bubbles she had never experienced or dreamed of. She let her mind wonder in the unknown space of dreams where I can assure you there are no books. Then she put on one of the bathrobes whose softness make you feel of puffy clouds and headed to her room where she found her luggage, delivered just a minute before she went to the bath by Elliot, the house elf. Remembering that Xsi was to be next she passed by her room.

"I'm done." – She said standing in the door frame.

Xsi was not alone. With her was Cassie who looked at Hermione with a mixture of shock and surprise.

"Wow!" – Cassie said finally. "You know, Hermione, I think I wrongly accused Xsi at staying long in the bath. It seems she has now good competition."

"It's not like that." – Hermione's cheeks went red. "I've just never been in a wizard bath such as this."

"Oh, excuses, yeah, you're just like Xsi." – Cassie said even more convinced of what she was saying. "She found the same excuse the first time."

"You know, it is not our problem that you're incapable of enjoying the wondrous place called bath." – Xsi reprimanded her.

Hermione smiled at this exchange of civilities. "You two never stop, do you?"

"No." – They replied in unison then started laughing again.

"Alright, I am going in." – Xsi said still laughing.

"Yeah, get ready for at least few millennia." – Cassie couldn't contain herself.

Hermione went to dress up. She then descended to the circular room where Cassie most unusually was having an interesting occupation. She was arranging a chessboard.

"You play?" – Cassie looked questioningly at Hermione.

"No but Ron and Harry do."

"Yeah, Alamar as well, they are quite good as you well remember." – Cassie reminded of last year's challenge into the dungeons where they passed by McGonagall's giant chess. "But I do hope one day to be able to beat them."

"Why?"

"Imagine the humiliation of losing to a girl." – Cassie made one of her mischievous smiles.

"Yeah, it would be." – Hermione agreed.

"Hermione, I've wanted to ask you…"

"What?"

"What do you do for…fun? I mean besides being stuck in a book."

"Ah, well,…" – Hermione stuttered while becoming all red again. "I like…ah…going to the mountains, watching television, and learning about the history of different countries."

"Well, there is nothing to be ashamed of," – Cassie observed. "It was a simple question. There is no need of becoming a red tomato. It's not like I'm asking you which boy you want to date."

"Well, you are a witch. I mean you're not muggleborn." – Hermione stammered.

"So? Does it mean I would be mean or that I would laugh at you?" – Cassie looked at her, a bit offended by what she was implying.

"No, of course, not, I mean it is difficult when one has to prove himself." – Hermione replied quickly realizing how it must have sounded.

"Yeah, say that again, I have Harry at home." – Cassie said and Hermione chuckled. "Must see him when he's trying to prove himself before mother, she is a bit strict. Well not only a bit, actually quite a lot."

"Are you girls ready?" – Alamar's voice came from the stairs.

"Not yet, Xsi is still swimming in the bath." – Cassie replied.

"Oh." – Alamar sighed. "Well, dinner is ready. I'll be waiting in the living room."

"You come up and tell us this. There is no need to hide. It's not like we're naked or something." – Cassie winked at Hermione.

"I don't want to intrude." – Alamar said.

"You're not." – Hermione reassured him.

"Wait and see." – Cassie whispered.

Alamar almost came into sight when Cassie said loudly: "Oh, Hermione would you, please, pass me over my panties." Alamar froze in his steps the turned abruptly around but stumbled and fell down the stairs making loud puffing noise.

"See. Boys!" – Cassie grinned.

Hermione looked a bit disapprovingly but could not resist a tiny grin.

Three hours later, Xsi finally got out of the bath. Cassie announced that she had beaten all previously known records. Hopefully, Xsi dressed up quickly. The girls went down to the living room where they found Alamar snoozing on one of the armchairs.

"Good evening!" – They said making Alamar jump.

"Oh, you were asleep, so sorry." – Xsi apologizedthough it was clear they are not sorry at all.

"Well, if the ladies are ready," – Alamar retorted. "We could have dinner, finally, before the clock announces the arrival of the new day."

"The ladies are ready." – Cassie echoed, bowing gently.

"Follow me!"

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes.** **Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	17. Summer Stories

All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Book 2: The Heir of Slytherin**

**Chapter 17**

**Summer Stories**

Life in the Burrow was different from Solmyr Castle. Harry could get up anytime he wanted to, everywhere was nice and warm, and no spiders. But the Burrow did resemble the castle in many aspects – not too much dust but in sufficient quantities, strange noises, which Harry was quickly explained came from the ghoul in the attic. The creature was throwing pipes and howling as soon as everything was getting too quiet. The small explosions from the twins' bedroom were considered something pretty normal. Even the mirror over the kitchen mantelpiece managed to scare Harry when it shouted – "Tuck your shirt in, scruffy." But what really impressed Harry was neither the ghoul nor the talking mirror: the people living in this house were so down to earth. They were warm, caring and amusing (not that in Solmyr castle his family was not – don't get me wrong though I'm sure it did sound this way).

Mrs. Weasley was forcing him to eat at least four times the usual meal. Mr. Weasley was taking the opportunity to explore everything Harry knew of the muggles and life in the castle, which was a very interesting and fascinating subject for obvious reasons, at least for him.

One morning, he stumbled again into the little red-haired sister of Ron's – Ginny. She seemed quite shy and every time Harry would walk where she was she would drop whatever she was holding or turn red as a reddish, and run away as quickly as possible. What Harry understood for Ginny was that it had been indeed difficult to shut her down but around him she was speechless (ah, heroes, it is never easy).

This particular morning however she had nowhere to run since Harry was standing at the only way out.

"Good morning." – Harry greeted. Ginny only nodded her eyes scanning the immediate area for hiding place. None was available.

"Hi." – Harry heard her feeble answer.

Harry stood still waiting for Ginny to say something. The sun had just come up on the horizon. Its rays gently fell on Ginny's hair that took the color of hot lava, and it was in this moment that Harry saw her in a different light. It was an awkward moment.

The sun rays touched her face making Harry see she was beautiful, her bright brown eyes scanning with childish curiosity. Something deep in Harry was touched. It was an undefined feeling Harry could not explain. He stood still as though struck by the body-bind curse.

"Ah, I…" – Harry stammered. "I should be…" Harry put away the clothes he intended to be washed. "I…well see you around." And he got out as quickly as possible as though afraid that staying any longer the magic would not let him go. And the rest of the day was otherwise quiet.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke to find that he was alone in the room. They left him oversleep. He got up, dressed up and went to find his friend. Ron was in the backyard helping his mother with the fattened chickens.

"Harry."

"Ron."

"Are you alright?" – Ron asked.

"I'm fine." – Harry said. "Some Quidditch?"

"Love to." – Ron replied excitingly then looked at his mother for approval. Molly just nodded. "Let's go!"

They went to Ron's room to pick up their brooms. On the way they bumped into the twins who were also excited about the idea. Ten minutes later, the boys were headed up the hill where the Weasleys had a paddock surrounded by trees that blocked it from view of the village below and as long they did not fly very high.

Of course, they took turns on flying Harry's Nimbus Two Thousand as it was easily the best broom. Ron's old Shooting Star was often outstripped by the passing butterflies. They couldn't use real Quidditch balls as it would be quite awkward if they were to fall to the village so they used apples and other fruits, which they threw at each other.

They played late until it was barely visible then headed back to the Burrow. At dinner, Ron's older brother Percy whom Harry was seeing only at meals was exploring with interest a letter. The letter happened to be from Hogwarts.

Their letters had not yet arrived, which was a bit strange though there was no need for worry. Instead, the letters arrived the next morning.

"Have our letters arrived?" – Ron inquired first thing in the morning.

"Yes, they've just arrived." – Mr. Weasley answered handing him over his then turned to Harry. "Harry, yours is here too. Seems Dumbledore knows you're here – doesn't miss a trick that man."

He passed Harry an envelope with yellowish parchment, addressed in green ink. The letter was telling him to catch Hogwarts Express as usual from King's Cross station on September first. Included was also the list of the new books for the coming year.

**Second Year Students Will Require:**

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshwalk_

_Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart_

Fred, who had finished his own list, took a peek at Harry's.

"You've been told to acquire Lockhart's books too, ah?" – Fred said. "The New Defense against the Dark Arts teacher must be a fan – I'll bet it's a witch."

"Those won't come cheap…" – George said throwing a quick look at his parents. "Lockhart's books are too expensive…"

"Well we'll manage." – Molly said though she looked worried. "I expect we'll pick up a lot of Ginny's things secondhand."

Harry looked surprised but then remembered last year on the platform of King's Cross the conversation between Molly and Ginny.

"So you will be starting at Hogwarts this year, too?"

Ginny only nodded blushing to the roots of her hair, and put her elbow in the butter dish. Fortunately everyone was too distracted to notice but Harry as something startlingly looking like grey duster hit the window.

"Errol!" – Ron exclaimed, jumping to the window, taking out gently the exhausted bird, and extracting the letter from under its wing. "A letter from Hermione, he's got it."

He carried Errol to a perch just inside the back door and tried to stand him but he dropped of it so Ron put him on the draining board instead, "Pathetic." Then he ripped off open Hermione's letter and read it.

"_Dear Ron and Harry,_

_We're having cool time in the citadel. I know it's hard to believe coming from me but Alamar's Mom is really cool, and having Harry's sisters is not only a recipe for disaster but a source for fun, I have come not to expect. _

_But between all the funs, we've managed to complete all homeworks. We've got really excellent help from Lady Synca. And the wonderful stories she has not to mention the extensive library, _"Of course," – Ron snorted.

_We've decided to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to buy the new books. Why don't we meet there?_

_Err… I guess then we can discuss all something else there is to... Love from Hermione" _

"Well, that fits perfectly." – Molly said starting to clear the table. "We can all go then and get yours things."

Harry and Ron left the kitchen and straight to Ron's room. The last sentence of the letter suggested that the chaos makers had something in mind. Ron had winked at Harry while reading that last part.

"What is it?" – Harry asked as soon as they we re alone in the room.

"Well, there is a part I didn't want to read in front of the others." – Ron replied knowingly.

"And what are they up to?"

"Well it reads," – Ron cleared up his throat.

"_I guess then we can discuss some points for the future of the Capers. Loki and Trivia have some interesting ideas (well I have too),_

"Disturbing," – Harry exclaimed, "What have they done to Hermione I wonder."

"Indeed." – Ron agreed. "Hmm, it continues: _Alamar also contributed. I'm personally excited but you'll see. I'll say we'll get the chance to make a difference. Love Hermione."_

"It sounds…"

"Outright crazy, yeah, I know." – Ron nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and totally unbelievable…Hermione's siding with them, I have no idea what they could have done to her."

"Yeah it is a mystery, hopefully for the good." – Ron suggested.

"I sure hope so." – Harry said crawling in his bed. "Good night."

Harry felt fast asleep but a strange, exciting dream protruded from the depths of his subconscious mind. The weather was dark and stormy. He was in the forbidden forest looking for something, and then suddenly a thunder struck illuminating the immediate area. He saw shadows of big, hairy and clumsy creatures with eight or more legs carrying a body with red hair and straight open brown eyes. The lips of the body moved and silently saying: "Help me!" Harry sensed anger running through his veins, and raised his wand – a lightening engulfed the creatures and the body fell. Harry caught it just in time and then something great happened. It was so pleasing and so exciting that words alone can not describe it. And then Harry woke up briskly.

He looked around – no forbidden forest – just the window of Ron's room. It was still dark outside. Harry was sweating, his heart racing. He leaned forward for a glass of water. He drank it quickly and fell back to sleep not knowing what surprise the next day will present him with.

* * *

The moon has just risen over the horizon bathing its light over Darkstone Citadel. Its towers like silver spears glowed ghostly but inside everything appeared to be calm. The dim torches were throwing pale light on the stone cold floor, and yet four figures were still awake. They were standing in the observatory on the roof of the South tower; their eyes slightly phosphoric were shinning like small stars.

The night sky was so full of stars like no other night before that. It felt like the stars have come up to greet them all.

"It's so beautiful." – Hermione exclaimed while absorbed by the view.

"Yeah, it is so quiet." – Loki agreed.

"Thanks Pluto." – Trivia said.

Alamar just nodded saying nothing but understood. These past days have been trying even for him, being with one girl is difficult enough but with three even further. But he had come to adjust to their different personalities.

Hermione was the calm one, and as Thant used to say those that are calm are the most dangerous but she was the voice of reason and sensibility. Cassie or Loki, well, she was the rebellious of the group, the prankster spirit, and yet she was gentle and carrying but merciless when attacked. Trivia, or Xsi, well she was something between Hermione and Cassie, calm at times but just as rebellious and stubborn.

This night, Alamar had taken them on the tower to see the night for what it was. It was not darkness to be feared but something to embrace for it was something just as beautiful as the day, or at least something with beauty of its own, untouched and untamed. Why you may ask – well for Alamar the night was the best part of the day. Where everything laid silent, calm, where tranquility ruled, for only then you can see its true color, its true spirit.

You can say that the past days had changed everyone. They've learnt to live together, to accept everyone with their faults and their goods, with their differences. Even Hermione has come to accept what Loki and Trivia were, not to be disapproving of their way of life, way of doing things. You will say that the time spent is not enough to come to understand, to know one but there are exceptions to the rule. The bond between the girls has grown significantly during this time. Perhaps, it is the Citadel itself, perhaps the fact that they were living just one room across that changed all that, perhaps something else.

As they were standing enjoying the view, Lady Synca, Alamar's mother, came to them with a tray of small delicacies.

"Thank you!" – Hermione said while taking the enchanted cookie. It was believe it or not the specialty of Elliot, the resident house elf. It is an interesting item to consume. It smells just like any other normal cocoa cookie but being enchanted has its own unusual properties – the taste. Oh, the taste of the cookie, well that is something. As it touches your lips, it starts to melt, and you can definitely feel every single ingredient with its own blend and aroma. As it comes to your tongue, it thaws spreading from one sensible part of your mouth to the other, unleashing the flavor, making you enjoy every single bit, and well you can also feel the love with which the cookie was made. So this is truly an enchanted cookie. Cool ain't it?

"Is there a star in the sky that is lonely?" – Loki asked louder than she intended to.

Lady Synca looked at her – this girl, so intuitive. "No, the stars are never alone. They are the beginning, they are the end but never alone."

Trivia hugged her sister. She was in a strange mood lately. Always seeming to ask these serious questions, something was definitely bothering her but at times she wouldn't let even her know what.

Hermione was also surprised by Loki's question. Loki, who was always vivid and playful, now seemed distant, just like the stars on the night sky. It was not normal for a twelve year old girl to have such profound thoughts and mood.

Alamar simply looked at his mother shrugging slightly. A week ago, those three girls drove him crazy. Harry was right – he had invited hell. But now he thought no more like that. Sometimes, you have to cross even through hell in order to reach for heavens.

_Simply – four days ago_:

* * *

After the girls made him wait for five hours before joining him for dinner he had prepared with such care he was exhausted, and a bit frustrated. Then they came. At first he did not pay attention to them but then he had noticed – how they were dressed: Hermione in pale blue gown, Xsi in white silk, and Cassie, Cassie was the star – in vivid rose red gown with golden stripes, her eyes sparkling playfully.

They had dinner outside on the terrace. On the long ornate table, with silver plates and cutlery, gently floating in the air, white candles were throwing soft light. The dishes prepared spread the sweet aroma of care and love. He seated them – Cassie and Xsi on the sides, Hermione at the head, while he served them each, like true gentleman of past.

The dinner was quiet for the first ten minutes. Then his mother came, and all hell broke loose. Lady Synca was always like that. She enjoyed a good talk whether she was with adults or children; it made no difference to her.

"Ladies." – Synca said sitting down while Alamar hurried to serve his mother.

"Lady Synca." – Xsi hurried to be courteous.

"Oh, Xsi, only Synca, there is no need of formalities." – Synca cut her off quickly. "Alamar, dear, would you bring the rosebud wine?"

Alamar froze dead in his tracks. It was apparent he wasn't thrilled at this proposal.

"Alamar?" – Synca repeated looking intently at his son.

"Yes, mother." – Alamar sighed heavily, and disappeared inside.

"Was it a busy day, ladies?" – Synca asked while taking on the meat balls. "Before coming here of course?"

"Yes, Harry and Ron were doing everything possible of avoiding us." – Xsi replied.

"That's not true." – Cassie disagreed.

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't. They went doing boy stuff while we went doing girl stuff."

"Such as?" – Hermione couldn't resist asking.

"Well, believe it or not we went to prepare our luggage, and some dresses, such as these," – Cassie pointed at her dress all beaming, "Then…"

"Then we went looking for Casper and Kaiser." – Xsi finished her sentence. "They were supposed to help us with some. Err…ingredients."

"Explosive or otherwise?" – Synca asked smiling broadly.

"Something like it." – Cassie said shyly.

"I see."

"And then we started thinking about…err…"

"About?" – Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Well," – Xsi inserted diplomatically. "We have our thoughts, well, some ideas about the coming year."

"Yes, we do." – Cassie nodded. "We have to be prepared for the ongoing war with the twins."

"War? What war? Whose twins?" – Synca asked trying to understanding.

"They declared war on the Weasley's twins – Fred and George. I guess they pushed them a bit." – Alamar answered, returning with the rosebud wine.

"Well, they did. No one…"

"We know." – Alamar cut her off. "There is no need to let us into this."

"But Pluto you are already in." – Cassie retorted.

"I know dear heavens." – Alamar made a grimace mimicking severe pain. "But it is no reason to hear about your devilish plans. Whatever you're up to, keep me out of it."

"Dear, Pluto, you begin to sound just like Nimbus." – Xsi observed with a loving tone.

"Well, I do have some sense." – Alamar noted.

"Anyway," – Cassie continued. "We started planning the year of war with the twins, plus we have some other ideas about the future of the Capers."

Lady Synca was listening at this with interest. Three twelve year's old girls and her boy were speaking of war, pranks war, as she gathered with such enthusiasm she hadn't heard in a while – actually since the time of the Marauders. Her younger niece that had attended Hogwarts some decades ago has spoken highly of Hogwarts notorious group called the Marauders – the trouble makers. They were four Gryffindors, one of which was from the famous house of Black, and one that unexpectedly had ended in Gryffindor. The Marauders were at the center of every disaster and major prank in the school of magic. And now her own son seemed to be part of another generation of pranksters, along with Cassie, Xsi, Harry and even Hermione, which was to be honest a bit difficult to believe.

"The Capers?" – Synca looked questioningly. "Strange name – which of you came up with it?"

"We all did." – Hermione quickly answered.

"Oh, don't be so modest Athena." – Cassie inserted with almost an innocent smile. "Hermione was nice of naming us, after many unsuccessful attempts we made to come up with a name."

"Alright, I did give a suggestion." – Hermione admitted. "But Harry insisted we needed a name."

"Well, yes, he did." – Cassie said all beaming. "Then we started our existence with some harmless jokes."

"Yeah indeed, you turned Snape into a female pop star." – Alamar recalled with a smile on his face.

"You turned Professor Severus Snape into a woman?" – Synca exclaimed.

"Well, yeah." – Xsi nodded shyly.

"How?"

"We had some help." – Cassie answered cautiously.

"I see – the Polyjuice Potion?"

"Yes." – Cassie nodded. "On Halloween."

"Oh, so that's why you needed it?" – Synca recalled. "And I gather you introduced it into his food, right?"

"Yeah, with dark fumes."

"Very impressive but how did you do it? This is not up to your level of magic."

"We had some help."

"I see – Casper and Kaiser?"

"Well..." – Cassie trailed of.

"Don't worry, Cassie, I'm not going to tell anyone." – Synca reassured her. "I was merely curious."

"Anyway, then we set up a Slytherin that has been bothering Harry ever since he got at school." – Cassie continued.

"Set up your own housemate – vengeful." – Synca noticed impressed.

"And then we turned onto Ron's brothers." – Xsi added.

"Yeah." – Cassie nodded. "They declared war on us and…"

"They most certainly did not." – Hermione cut her off.

"Yes, they did." – Cassie shook stubbornly her head. "They did and …"

"Yeah, right." – Hermione retorted. "You did probably just because you heard from Ron that they were pranksters and you wanted to see whose better."

"My, Hermione, you sound like you're defending them." – Xsi shot ironically.

"I did not say that and you are going to hear me do it. Obviously you heard them saying something, which you misunderstood, misinterpreted, or even worse twisted in such a way so it could serve your dark prankster needs, or probably this blinded your prankster virtue because some two boys were beating in the area you proclaim to be number one. So your obsession feelings were hurt and you imagined this insult they've supposedly offended you with so you can have the excuse." – Hermione flared up with such heat Alamar had not come to expect from her.

"Twisted things?" – Xsi stuttered unbelieving.

"Obsession feelings?" – Cassie stammered shocked.

"Yes, you're." – Hermione stressed out. "As I was saying you invented all this just to have the excuse and…"

"That's not true." – Xsi objected. "They did start first."

"Sure, keep telling yourself this – you might actually believe in it."

"Oh, you…" – Xsi was at loss of words.

"Me what?"

But it was Cassie that replied. She instantly flared up. Her eyes were flashing dangerously.

"You have no idea what you are talking about, you ungrateful git."

"Ungrateful git?" – Hermione's eyes widened.

"Yeah, ungrateful, you are." – Cassie confirmed, her rage rising up. "You know nothing about this. Besides, who the hell are you? What are you besides a know-it-all bookworm that is incapable of having any kind of fun or joy? Always by the rules, - oh the rules this, the rules that – bloody boring, that's what you are."

"What?" – Hermione exclaimed getting redder.

"You heard me." – Cassie shot. "Oh…"

"Girls, please!" – Synca tried to intervene.

"For your information, I can have perfect fun and I don't need the likes of you to give me any lessons." – Hermione shot back angrily.

"The likes of us?" – Cassie's eyes widened.

"Yes, the likes of you, you heard me well. You can obviously do one thing only – pranks for you are incapable of doing anything else." – Hermione shot with usual supremacy in her voice though her anger did go further. "Really, when was the last time that you really had fun that did not involve a joke or a prank? Perhaps only in the belly of your mother where you were calm (one can only hope) but doubtful. You're good at pointing fingers only like those two house elves. Oh, it was Casper and Kaiser who pushed us into the troublemaker business, boo – how cute."

"You know nothing about them." – Cassie's voice trembled with anger.

"I know enough. You don't have to be a bookworm genius to figure this one out. If they were really pushing all you had to do is refuse but no," – Hermione continued with annoying supremacy. "No, you had to take on the only person that could not defend himself – Harry. I don't really know how he continues to put up with you so tell me princess what are you good at besides the obvious deficiencies?"

Cassie was now at loss of words although it was plainly obvious she was angry while Hermione continued to look at her and Xsi with almost arrogant supremacy and just as flared up.

"Desert is served." – Alamar intervened before the situation escalated any further.

Fortunately for Alamar, the girls were satisfied only with looking murderously at each other. There were no further word altercations between them but the talks for tonight were over. Alamar did try to reestablish conversation but it did not work. The girls did answer but with single words. He was happy when the meal was over. He first escorted Hermione back to her room and then came back for Cassie and Xsi. And he only hoped that the girls won't try to kill each other.

The first day began good and ended bad. Alamar couldn't really understand the girls. Everything was fine and they seemed fond of each other at first but then all hell broke loose. It was like they were bottling their feelings and then they just let it all go. He wondered since when this bottling had begun but then simply shrugged – girls what can one expect – trouble – nothing more. Harry did warn him. He should have listened.

Alamar reached his bed. It was an unexpectedly tiresome day. He just hoped that not all remaining days would be such, and closing his eyes fell fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning, the sun was high in the horizon when Alamar finally woke up. He looked at the time and gasped. He had slept for over ten hours and no one bothered him and although he was happy about it, it was still highly unusual. He dressed up quickly and straight to the kitchen. He made two big sandwiches and headed for the garden for he enjoyed eating his breakfast in the garden, even when it was raining.

It was a beautiful day as Alamar noticed. He sat on a round rock in the middle of the garden near the big oak. From this position he had a view of the surroundings – the high fence encompassing the garden and the citadel, the entrance to the cemetery up north, the pool – south and the front gate – east. Everything was quiet but there was no sign of his mother or of his guests. He wondered where they could be and knowing well his mother – the logical place for them to be was the library in the back garden.

Finishing his sandwiches, Alamar headed to the back garden, and of course it is there that he found his mother and Hermione but not Cassie and Xsi.

"Good morning." – He greeted.

"Good morning? It's already noon, dear." – Synca remarked.

"Well, yeah, so?"

"Never mind." – Synca said continuing to read her book to Hermione who was listening very carefully while making some notes.

"Anyone has seen Cassie or Xsi?" – Alamar inquired.

"No." – Synca replied. "You, Hermione?"

"No." – Hermione answered quickly and coldly.

"Right." – Alamar sighed leaving the two. "Where could they be?"

Alamar paused then the revelation hit him. "Aha. They must be in the attic."

He quickly climbed the stairs and indeed found the two sisters near the roof window.

"Hi." – He greeted.

"Oh, hey Alamar." – Cassie said.

"How are you doing?"

"Great."

"Hmm." – Alamar grunted. It didn't seem that way to him. "Still unhappy with Athena?"

"Yeah." – Cassie answered instead of her sister.

"Well, no." – Xsi interjected.

"Yes, we're." – Cassie said.

"No, we aren't."

"Yes, you're…"

"Alright, I get it – time for the boy to leave." – Alamar said and turned around.

"No, no, we didn't mean it like this. Please stay." – Xsi said quickly.

"So?"

"So what Pluto?"

"So – yesterday, Hermione, so?"

"Well, it did get out of hand, didn't it?" – Xsi blushed.

"Yeah, it did – big time." – Alamar confirmed. "You should have seen yourselves – it was the perfect example of…I don't of what but it was…Hugh."

"We're sorry about this but you know sometimes it just happens." – Xsi said.

"Yeah, Hermione just exploded. She's just too straight – no deviations from the rules." – Cassie added.

"Well, she did deviate with us." – Alamar noted.

"Yeah, after the good persuasion of Cassie." - Xsi added.

"Well, I may have overreacted a bit but I was right." – Cassie admitted. "But she knows nothing about the twins."

"You have to make it up to her." – Alamar said.

"Why should we?" – Cassie raised an eyebrow.

"Well, for one it would be good to have peace and quiet, and two – she was probably right." – Alamar answered.

"Well, she isn't." – Cassie replied a bit sharply. "She doesn't know what happened."

"Really? What did happen?" – Alamar's interested was aroused.

"We'll tell you another time." – Cassie said.

"Oh come on!" – Alamar insisted looking at Cassie with sweet innocence. "Please!"

Cassie looked at him intently and sighed. "Well, alright." – She ceded. "A week before we met on the third floor in the night that Harry was supposed to get into trouble by Malfoy, we were on our way to Gryffindor Tower."

"Gryffindor Tower?" – Alamar exclaimed.

"Yeah we had a meeting with Hermione." – Xsi added.

"Yeah and on the way there, we heard silent steps like someone were slinking by so we stepped aside then we heard boys' voices but saw no one." – Cassie continued.

"You can imagine that this aroused our interest. I mean how often you hear voices floating into the air." – Xsi said.

"Voices and there was no one – how do you mean that?" – Alamar asked confused.

"Well, we heard boys' voices coming towards us but as we ducked we hoped to see who was talking but there was no one there – although we could clearly hear them so logically we had to assume they were invisible." – Cassie explained.

"You have to admit that this was highly interesting." – Xsi interjected.

"Well, yeah, it is." – Alamar admitted.

"But we couldn't see them so we had to wait for the voice to get further away from us before we could follow although to follow someone that is invisible is close to impossible." – Xsi said.

"Unless they are careless enough to speak aloud."- Cassie added then continued. "So we followed them. They went down almost to that ugly statue of the gray old lady."

"And then we saw a wand floating into the air tapping on the back of the statue, which opened instantly." – Xsi described the situation with gestures that it was turning it into something funny but exciting.

"Yeah," – Cassie chuckled. "And so we followed again. I mean it was mysterious and exciting – who can resist?"

"I gather anyone but you." – Alamar said ironically.

"Don't play the fool, Pluto." – Xsi teased. "Well, there were stairs and stairs, and then a tunnel – very long. The invisible were no longer invisible – guess who?"

"Fred and George?"

"Yeah," – Cassie confirmed. "They were talking so loudly."

"Maybe we wouldn't have followed them far if we didn't hear what they were talking about and that we did." – Xsi said.

"They were, believe it or not, discussing us – the new greenbacks." – Cassie made a grimace. "Greenbacks – us? This was insulting but it did not stop there."

"Yeah," – Xsi recalled mimicking Fred. "_So ickles brother of mine, I think it would be fun."_

"_Yeah, I agree," – George joined in. "The little greenish sisters of Harry would be the perfect target."_

"_Well, yes, but the others as well..."_

"_But Ron's our brother…"_

"_Yeah, I know," – Fred smiled deviously. "Yeah so innocent so fragile – the already in place… should do it."_

"_True remember Alicia?"_

"_Well, that was an accident."_

"_Well, yeah, but they are the greenbacks so a little welcome to Hogwarts won't hurt although…"_

"_Yeah, you're right, absolutely right," – Fred exclaimed. "I was thinking of including our brother into the fun as well. What do you think?"_

"_Great idea."_

"_Imagine their faces." – Fred laughed. _

"_They could consider it – an offense." – George said._

"_Oh, my," – Fred simulated fear. "And what would they do retaliate?"_

"_Yeah." – George laughed._

"_As I was thinking we could do it regularly starting on the week before Halloween?"_

"_Why then – I say right now?"_

"_Right now would be difficult – oh brother of mine." – Fred said._

"_Oh, yeah." – George laughed again realizing they were in the tunnel. "But when we're back…"_

"So you see – they were planning to have fun with us – can you blame us?" – Cassie asked.

"Yes, I can." – Hermione answered. She was standing on the threshold of the attic door. "You started first."

"Oh, the bookworm," – Cassie remarked sarcastically. "No, we didn't – they did."

"Saying that you are going to do something and actually doing it are two very different things." – Hermione objected.

"True, Athena," – Cassie nodded, and continued. "But they did start first. Remember, the next morning, Xsi did not show up for Herbology, because she was in the infirmary having Madam Pomfrey taking care of the dust."

"No!" – Hermione exclaimed almost ironically.

"Well, yeah I was." – Xsi confirmed.

"Although you knew?"

"Well, we did but then I remembered a part of their conversation – "_The already in place … should do it_._"_ At the time, we didn't know what they were talking about so they've already done it."

"What dust?" – Alamar asked.

"Blister dust. Xsi was in…in…well…you can imagine." – Cassie mumbled.

"You're joking." – Hermione exclaimed, this time shocked.

"I wish we were but it did not stop there. Remember on flying lessons, I had a really nasty pimple?"

"Well, yeah, I do recall seeing it." – Hermione nodded.

"Well, it was after I drank my usual orange juice, and before you object, you well know that I sit on the edge of Slytherin table, and on the day of the prank, I do recall seeing those two near our table." – Cassie explained.

"Why didn't you report them?" – Hermione asked.

"I did not because I couldn't prove it – for you're right hearing about something and actually seeing it are two different things." – Cassie said bitterly.

"But Hannah Abbott said that she did see them." – Xsi added.

"So you had a witness!" – Alamar said.

"Well, yeah," – Cassie admitted. "But still…"

"It would have been fifty-fifty." – Hermione finished her sentence.

"You see." – Cassie smiled. "So we retaliated as you well know."

"Well, in this case they deserved it." – Hermione acknowledged making Cassie smile then added. "But it stops here."

"I wish it did." – Xsi sighed.

"Yeah, at the very end of the year, they did attack again. I don't think they figured out we were the Capers but obviously continuing their previous plan." – Cassie said.

Hermione was silent but she remembered. The sisters were not seen after the end of the year feast till the time they crossed the lake with the boats to reach the train station.

"You don't say after the feast?" – Hermione asked.

"Yeah. The method was inventive."

"But you said yesterday ungrateful?" – Alamar reminded. "What was that about?"

"Oh, well, they were planning on doing it on everyone. So Casper and Kaiser who were already at Hogwarts prevented it."

"Great." – Alamar exclaimed.

"Wait a minute!" – Hermione exclaimed raising eyebrows. "What do you mean they were already at Hogwarts? Did you call them?"

Cassie frowned. "Well, no."

"What?" – Alamar exclaimed.

"Yeah, Trivia saw them moving around the castle." – Cassie recalled. "As I come to think of it, it was almost after Harry started behaving oddly."

"You don't think Harry…" – Xsi said.

"It's possible," – Cassie shrugged. "Though I wonder why they would…"

"This is definitely strange." – Xsi admitted. "Harry did not mention anything about this."

"You're right," – Hermione agreed. "And as I come to think of it, he did not say what he had done into the forest before we found him in…"

"Well, he hasn't told us either." – Xsi said.

"He only told father." – Cassie added.

"Well, anyway," – Alamar interjected, diplomatically choosing his words. "Peace?"

The girls looked at each other then at Alamar and said together, "Peace." Then shook hands to seal the deal.

Alamar sighed. "Finally."

"What was that Pluto?" – Cassie inquired.

"Nothing." – Alamar replied innocently.

The girls laughed for it was obvious. Alamar joined them.

"Now, homework time." – Cassie announced to Hermione's surprise. "What?"

"Well, coming from you sounds…" – Hermione replied.

"Impossible, hard to believe…" – Cassie laughed.

"Yeah." – Hermione nodded.

"Well, do you think you can stick yourself into the back garden library without us seeing you?"

"I guess not." – Hermione shrugged a smile on her face.

"So let's go." – Cassie said.

Cassie led the way. Alamar still stood on the spot because of the sudden turn of things. "Girls," – he sighed, "Understanding them would take a life-time." He shrugged but followed them.

In anticipation of everyone, Lady Synca had already made the pre-noon tea with some crispy biscuits. The girls attacked the biscuits and the tea quite efficiently as though they had not seen food in a very long time.

"Which one of all is the most annoying?" – Synca asked.

"Potions." – Alamar answered. "It's Snape's subject."

"Well, then help yourselves, "– Synca said and pointed at some books. "These should suffice."

"Oh, Potion Making and Advanced Elixirs, this is great." – Hermione exclaimed grabbing the first book and flipping through the pages looking for the properties of the moon stone.

"Anyway, Alamar, what do you care about homeworks?" – Xsi asked suddenly.

"Yeah, you've done yours." – Cassie agreed. "Care to share?"

"Dear, you've done yours?" – Synca looked up quickly.

"Well, yeah, I did, with Harry." – Alamar replied blushing slightly.

"Excellent!" – Synca exclaimed. "Then you can start by doing your choirs and I'll stay with the girls."

"Of course." – Alamar shrugged, and retorted silently. "Always me!"

"What's that dear?"

"Nothing, good day, ladies." – Alamar said bowing gently, and left the garden.

"Choirs – what choirs?" – Xsi asked intrigued.

"Yeah, I thought you have Elliot for that." – Cassie joined in.

"I do but Elliot is old and needs help besides it'll do him well." – Synca said casually.

"Sure will." – Cassie smiled.

"But we could have used his homework nonetheless." – Xsi added.

"Cheaters." – Hermione retorted.

"No harm in trying, Athena." – Cassie said.

Hermione said nothing but there was a tiny smile on her face. They spent the next few hours to lunch writing the Potions' homework, which Hermione managed to finish though she did write about four pages of parchment more than it was required. Cassie and Xsi were almost done.

Synca left them to see if lunch was ready. She returned shortly after.

"Lunch is ready, girls!"

The girls left their quills down and followed Synca. This time, Alamar has outdone himself – the dishes looked remarkably like the ones at Hogwarts on special occasions. Everyone enjoyed lunch though they ate in silence.

The afternoon they continued with the sad duty of writing the homeworks. Alamar was popping in from time to time to say hi while continuing his sad duty of cleaning the house. Near dinner time, they were almost done.

"What's left?" – Cassie asked while putting her quill down as she just finished Herbology.

"History of Magic!" – Xsi replied. "This is the most boring subject we have."

"Ah, yeah, professor Binns." – Synca exclaimed while entering. "He taught your cousin Feela before he decided to teach without his body."

"I can't imagine what the difference would be with or without his body." – Xsi imitated the professor with the same voice making the others laugh.

"Why don't you, girls, take a brake and finish this one tomorrow?" – Synca proposed.

"Ah, not tomorrow, mom." – Alamar shook his head.

"Why not?" – Synca looked at her son questioningly.

"You have not forgotten, have you?" – Alamar asked making strange faces. Synca shook her head thus Alamar added. "Tomorrow, we are going to Gemini Bay."

"Oh, yeah." – Synca remembered. "I almost forgot. Thank you, dear!"

"Gemini Bay?" – The others looked up perplexed.

"Yeah, you'll see – tomorrow." – Alamar replied mysteriously.

* * *

The next morning Alamar was first to wake up. He got dressed up, prepped up his bag and went to wake the others. Hermione was already up when he arrived. The other two were a bit difficult to wake up.

"Why so early?" – The sleepy Xsi asked.

"You'll see." – Alamar replied. "Come on, be ready in the next ten minutes."

"Ten minutes? Is he out of his rockers?" – Xsi moaned.

"Come on, sis." – Cassie popped her head in the room almost dressed. "Or I'll help you."

"So not fair." – Xsi groaned with frustration but got up.

Twenty minutes later, they were all ready at the front gate. Lady Synca started looking around through the garbage confusing the girls.

"What's she looking for?" – Hermione asked Alamar.

"For the portkey." – Alamar replied.

"Portkey – what's that?

"It is usually a piece of junk, made to look innocent enough so the muggles won't pick it up. The Portkey can transport you to a predetermined location at a prearranged time. There are few that are strictly private." – Alamar explained patiently.

"I read about Portkeys." – Hermione said. "They are placed strategically at two hundred points around the country. Which is the closest, Pluto?"

"The one, mom, is looking for right now. It's our private one, if of course she can find it."

"Synca, should we land a hand?" – Cassie proposed.

"No, dears, no need, I found it." – Synca puffed from the other side of the gate. She was carrying a car tire, heavily soaked with water. "Come on, we have about a minute. Gather round, and touch it with hand or a finger."

They gathered around the tire, put a finger on it and waited. HHerHermione tried not imagining what a muggle would say if he was to see four children and an adult holding a car tire.

"It's time. Hold on." – Synca muttered.

It happened immediately. They all felt as though a hook just behind the navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. Their feet left the ground; their shoulders banging in each other; they were all speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling colors – their hands and fingers stuck to the tire as though pulling them magnetically forward and then…Their feet slammed into the ground. The tire jumped over before hitting the ground with a loud thud. Cassie lost her balance and fell over Alamar while the others remained on their feet.

"Sorry, Pluto." – Cassie said while getting up and helping Alamar.

"Don't worry! The first time is always the most difficult." – Alamar puffed.

"Where are we?" – Xsi asked looking around.

They were standing on the edge of a cliff facing the sea. Just beneath them was a lovely beach of golden sand surrounded at north by densely growing palm trees.

"We've arrived at Gemini Bay." – Synca announced.

"Why is it called Gemini?" – Hermione inquired.

"You'll see." – Alamar answered instead of his mother.

"You keep repeating this." – Cassie remarked.

"Yeah, I do and I have a good reason." – Alamar said with a mysterious smile on his face.

"Let's go." – Synca prodded.

"Well, there is no bay here." – Xsi noticed looking at the sea. "Are you sure we're where we are supposed to be."

"Yes, we are." – Synca confirmed. "You'll see."

They kept walking alongside the rocky cliff until they reached a small path leading down the cliff. The path was narrow and almost invisible unless exactly you knew where to look for it. The descent took about half an hour though it didn't look so from above. The path was zigzagging a lot. Finally they reached the beach. But still it did not look they were in the right place. There was simply a beach and the sea. The sand however was stone cold despite the warm weather.

"Hmm, this is interesting." – Cassie mumbled curiously.

"Yes, it is." – Alamar whispered.

The day they spent was in the shades of the palm trees. Synca and Alamar built the camp while Hermione set the fire. Cassie and Xsi did what they do best – exploring the area. Actually, they wanted to find the reason for the sand being stone cold while outside usually water would boil but had little success.

The night came quickly but they stayed in the shades until the moon came up. Then they observed something not only unusual for muggles but for wizards too. The sand turned from golden to silver. The reflection of the sand at first illuminated the beach like a torch then they could clearly see the bay forming. It was all oval with two rocks at the edge of the bay that resembled the figures of two young maidens. The figures were of exact shape and size though one's eyes were gold and the other's silver.

Alamar spoke of an old legend. A long time ago, a powerful sorcerer enchanted the bay to be visible only at moon rise. In the past, the first maiden was supposed to guard the bay during the sunlight and the other during starlight but they chose otherwise so they could by with their lovers during the day. But the sorcerer learnt of this disobedience so he performed a complex enchantment reversing the natural order. The heat of the sand would come only on moon rise while during the day it would be stone cold as though it was night. The maidens never learnt what their disobedience had caused. They have broken a promise and from this day forward the wizards came up with the Unbreakable Vow so now no one could break a promise of importance or he would forfeit his life like the maidens did – now eternal guardians – called now Gemini Bay.

"Wow – that's profound." – Cassie remarked after Alamar finished.

"Yeah, it is harsh." – Xsi agreed.

"The Unbreakable Vow?" – Hermione looked up.

"Yes, the Unbreakable Vow is made only when you make promise that you have to keep with your life – it is a magic contract." – Alamar explained.

"Wow!" – Hermione exclaimed.

"Pluto, thank you!" – Cassie said.

"What for?" – Alamar asked.

"It is so beautiful here and yet so…" – Cassie replied but Hermione finished her sentence.

"…so educational."

"Well, I guess the beautiful part comes from me," – Alamar said. "And the educational one comes from Mom."

"Thank you!"

Then no one spoke until the first day light for the night was beautiful and yet somehow sad. Cassie and Xsi seemed a bit off during the next day. They were no longer themselves as they've spent the night at Gemini Bay sitting closely to Hermione. During the night's last hour, the three of them were silently whispering.

Alamar definitely noticed the change in the behavior of the Solmyr's sisters and wondered what they could have possibly talked about. But the change was visible also in Hermione. The three seemed now to be the best of friends as though the night spent at Gemini Bay managed to forge their bond stronger than any other experience could ever accomplish that. But he was happy for them – at least they weren't trying to kill each other and his quiet.

The night they spent on the roof of the citadel. Just ten hours before that, Errol, Ron's owl had arrived so Hermione sat down writing a letter to Harry and Ron, and the troublemakers joined her.

"Athena, are you writing a letter to the boys?" – Cassie asked.

"Yeah, I am." – Hermione replied the quill in hand.

"Ah, girls, we still have the last homework to complete." – Xsi reminded.

"I'll help you with it." – Synca popped her head from the living room. "Oh, and by the way your school letters have arrived."

The girls left the writing of the letter and hurried to the living room. They read their letters.

"Hmm, the new teacher against the Dark Arts must a fan of Lockhart." – Xsi noticed.

"Yeah, he must be." – Alamar agreed.

"Everybody's talking about him these days." – Synca remarked with an annoyed tone. "And I think he's such a j…"

"Mom!" – Alamar exclaimed seemingly shocked. "Language!"

The girls giggled at this remark so did Synca.

"Well, we'll see." – Synca said.

"How about tomorrow?" – Alamar proposed. The others looked at him questioningly.

"Any particular reason why?" – Cassie looked intently at him.

"No." – Alamar said firmly then added. "Well, ok, I just want to be done with it."

"Alright then – it is decided we go tomorrow." – Synca concluded.

"Athena, warn the rest of the gang." – Xsi interjected.

"Oh, the letter, yes." – Hermione exclaimed.

"No," – Cassie cut her off. "First the wretched homework then the letter, there is still plenty of time."

"Sure!"

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes.** **Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	18. Fourish and Blotts

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Book 2: The Heir of Slytherin**

**Chapter** **18**

**Flourish and Blotts**

The moonlight crept down a narrow lane bordered on the left by wild, low-growing raspberry-canes and brambles and on the right by a high, almost perfectly manicured hedge. Just right leading off the lane was a wide driveway. Peacocks strutted along the top of the high yew hedges that curved all the way to the distant pair of impressively designed wrought iron gates.

A handsome manor grew out of the darkness at the end of the straight drive, lights glinting in the diamond downstairs windows. A fountain somewhere in the dark garden beyond the hedge was playing. The front door made of magnificent mahogany wood stood as impressive impenetrable guard of the manor. And it swung inwards though it was not visible who had opened it and a shadow that was not there a second ago stepped in.

The hallway was large, dimly lit and sumptuously decorated, with a magnificent carpet covering most of the polished like glass marble floor. The eyes of the pale faced portraits tried to identify the source of this shadow but failed. They were about to alert its residents to its presence but another shadow as a tiny branch appeared. It flicked and the portraits lost all vocals. The shadow strode past them and halted before a heavy wooden door leading no doubt to the next room. The bronze handle turned and then the shadow ventured through.

In the middle of the room there was a nice, ornate table surrounded by twelve luxury upholstered stools with clawed legs. Illumination came from the roaring fire beneath the marble mantelpiece surrounded by gilded mirrors. The shadow lingered for a moment as it grew accustomed to the lack of light.

On an armchair near the mantelpiece the shadow spotted the figure of a man asleep. The man's hair silver blond glinted in the darkness. The shadow approached slowly. The man did not hear it coming nonetheless the shadow halted, took a chair and sat down. Then the tiny branch like shadow appeared again but on the light of the fire it was became clear it is a wand. The shadow raised the wand whispering several words and the disillusionment charm dissipated.

The shadow was no more instead stood a six feet two stalwart figure of a handsome man mid forties. His eyes a light shade of yellow scanned the sleeping man with an inhuman leer. His dark smile revealed milk white teeth with protruding fangs. His long, blood red mantle flapped around his ankles as he examined the room more thoroughly.

Satisfied he turned his attention back to the sleeping man. He pointed his wand to the armchair and whispered: "_Cinxi ferra corpus_." Ropes of liquid iron tightened around the body of the sleeping man brutally waking him up.

"_Silentia_," – And the brutally awaken man lost his voice that was about to create unnecessary noise.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy." – The voice came as though from a great distance and yet it seemed omnipresent bouncing off the walls inside the awaken man's head. "I am Lord Albert Cornelius of the Dakula Clan."

Cornelius crouched and stared at Malfoy's terrified grey eyes.

"You have a beautiful home, Mr. Malfoy." – Cornelius continued. "And it would be a shame to lose it to the clan unless…"

Malfoy's terror subdued and he looked expectantly at his uninvited guest. But this change of behavior turned out to be a mistake. Apparently Cornelius expected his victim to maintain its terror.

"_Menta minoris_." – Cornelius whispered.

If Malfoy could scream he would have screeched for hours as the pain that hit him was beyond description. It was perhaps the first time he experienced that tormenting spell used only in the past. Fire needles pierced every fiber of his brain. The effect of the spell continued for two agonizing minutes.

And when Cornelius finally broke it Malfoy felt sick as he puked all over his handsome night robe. His head pounded of the agonizing aftereffects of the spell and the headache did not leave him for the next two days.

"Unless," – Cornelius continued relentlessly as though nothing had happened. "You assist us. I realize you will not be volunteering but your help is required nonetheless."

Cornelius stood up and walked around.

"You have significant influence at the Ministry for Magic and at the board of trustees of Hogwarts." – Cornelius halted, turning around he glared again then lifted his gaze of Malfoy satisfied and continued. "It has been two or maybe three centuries we had any interest in the inner workings of the wizards. For someone like you it would seem crazy we know nothing about a simple thing like the departure place for the students leaving for school or the access point for that shopping alley – Dia something. And this is why we need you with this insignificant information in all its details. Of course, you will have to provide us with all you know about the ministry and the school for magic. And then you will be free for a while. Stand I clear on that one?"

Malfoy nodded as much he could. Cornelius smiled. "Excellent."

He moved towards Malfoy and stopped before him. "_Medeo_!" A heat sensation crossed through Malfoy's body though it did not relieve him of the headache. The iron ropes loosened. Malfoy stood up but had little time to prepare.

"_Mens impertio_."

The effect of the spell was something Malfoy had never experienced. He felt his thoughts merge and regretted it almost immediately. Cornelius's mind was no place for a wizard light, dark or otherwise, and even human. It was so dark and evil even the Dark Lord himself seemed like the good shepherd.

"Hmm, it seems nothing has changed much at least for the departure point for Hogwarts." – Cornelius said after a while. "Hogwarts, only wizards could use such a ridiculous name for a school. The mortals have increased their numbers – yet again. Well, this will change soon enough." Cornelius continued mumbling while continuously exploring every facet of Malfoy's memory regarding the subjects which were of interest to him. Poor Malfoy was completely helpless against this mind intrusion. Sure, he was trained to resist the mind probes but this was a very different experience.

This unpleasant experience continued almost all night. Cornelius learned enough. He now knew where the children had to board the train express and the places this train was passing by should the first encounter go ill. The only problem has always been the defenses of Hogwarts but Malfoy solved that problem. Of course, Cornelius foresaw another set of problems once one gets inside. This was not going to be easy but it was not impossible. It was time for the Necromancers to pay for their insolence for all these years and with this wizard's help the Dakula Clan was to about to strike back.

Cornelius however spotted something rather interesting in Malfoy's mind. A small book left to him by the Dark Lord. The wretched wizard believed it could unleash Slytherin's monster. This could create enough havoc for his hunters to move undisturbed provided they behave. So before leaving Malfoy, Cornelius intensified this idea in Malfoy and then rearranged his memory.

"We'll meet again, Mr. Malfoy." – Cornelius said before leaving.

The next morning, Lucius Malfoy woke up abruptly sweating hard. But he had no recollection of Cornelius's visit however the intensified idea to use the diary was present. Lucius sought the diary, which on first sight did not seem very impressive or of great value. It had a shabby black cover and the faded year on the corner suggested it was about fifty years old. Lucius opened it just to check but the pages were blank. He left the diary on the mantelpiece before going to change into more appropriate clothes.

"Good morning, dear." – Narcissa Malfoy greeted as she was descending down the marble staircase heading for the kitchen. She was a pale woman with long, blonde hair and cold blue eyes.

Lucius did not bother answer. He hurried up the stairs. Reaching the master bedroom, he found his clean clothes folded on the bed. He dressed quickly but before he could venture out of the room he felt dizzy and fell on the floor. It was the after effect of Cornelius's spell though Lucius did not remember that part but still his head pounded with pain. Lucius managed to get back to his feet. He reached for a small vial on the night table and drank it all in one gulp. He felt better almost immediately or at least that was what the momentarily feeling was. Anyway it felt good.

Downstairs, Narcissa was slanging. The breakfast was again not done properly at least according to her.

"How stupid are you?" – She was screeching at a little creature with large, bat like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls.

"What's going on in here?" – Lucius rushed in.

"That pesky creature burned the toast again." – Narcissa screeched.

"Dobby," – Lucius said with a greasy voice.

"Master," – The little creature squeaked looking terrified at his master.

Lucius took his cane and started drubbing him on the head, shoulders, everywhere he could reach him. Dobby managed to dodge the last few as he escaped the kitchen.

"Damn house elf, can't do anything right." – Lucius said catching his breath as though he was the one dodging the hits.

"Dad,"

"Yes, Draco."

"You promised. You haven't forgotten, have you?"

"Yes, I have." – Lucius retorted. "Stop bugging me!"

Draco Malfoy exited with a victorious smirk on his pale face. He passed by the sobbing Dobby and headed for his room. Dobby on the other hand was already making his plans to warn Harry Potter. He had to warn him before it was too late. He would have to punish himself later but he had little choice. Harry was the best hope for everyone. Dobby knew that the best time to leave Wiltshire would be at night.

* * *

Somewhere near Ottery St Catchpole

The morning was bright and shinny. Molly was in the kitchen where the aroma of fresh beagles filled the air while Arthur was in the garage probably fixing some of his muggle machinery. Molly often wondered what her husband could possibly find so interesting about the muggle's technology but there it was. She of course feared that for if Arthur was to make a search he would have most probably to arrest himself. Arthur did defend himself saying that there is part in the law which states that it is ok to have such provided that the object or objects are not used even if enchanted.

Oddly enough the first to venture into the kitchen were the twins. They had put their pure innocence face so it was difficult to tell what they were up to this morning. Percy came right after them which were also slightly unusual.

"Good morning." – Molly greeted her sons then turned to Fred. "Where are Ron and Harry?"

"Good morning, dear mother," – George cut in melodically imitating his brother. "We have no bearing on the whereabouts of the mischievers."

"In that case you need a compass, oh brother of mine." – Fred said.

"I'll be sure to buy one at the first opportune moment."

"Fred, go and get them." – Molly interrupted the exchange.

Meanwhile, Harry was already dressed and was descending down to the kitchen when he bumped into Ginny.

"Sorry," – Harry said and added. "And good morning."

Ginny blushed immensely but squeezed the answer. "Good morning!"

Harry was about to continue on his way but stopped surprised. He did not expect an answer. He kind of became used to it.

"I like you!"

Harry looked at her. She was about to combust out of uneasiness but withstood his gaze. Harry was unsure what to reply.

"Really?"

"Yeah." – She replied still not averting eyes.

"Well…that's nice." – Harry said then added quickly. "Me too."

"Really?" – She asked eagerly.

"Yeah." – Harry swallowed. "Friends?"

Ginny shook his hand adding happily "Sure!"

"Breakfast." – Fred's voice echoed. "Harry, Ron, breakfast."

Ginny and Harry descended together. Fred looked at them strangely. He was so surprised to see them together that he forgot to speak for a moment. Ginny just smiled and entered into the kitchen.

"Well mate, I don't know what you did." – Fred said finally smiling.

"Nothing." – Harry mumbled passing quickly by him. Ron came shortly after.

Breakfast was quiet, only Fred was observing closely Ginny and Harry. George, his brother, noticed the increased attention.

"What's up oh brother of mine?" – He asked him quietly.

"Tell you later." – Fred whispered back.

Breakfast finished Molly instructed all to wait in the living room. Arthur soon came with a pot of dust – Floo Powder.

"Right now, Fred, George, you go first." – Arthur said handing the pot before the twins.

Fred took a pinch, stepped into the fire that roared with emerald flames and vanished. George followed him.

"I go next." – Percy said taking another pinch.

"Meet you before Gringotts." – Arthur instructed.

"Sure!" – Percy vanished.

"Ginny, you're next! Just wait for your mother." – Arthur turned to Ginny.

"I can do this on my own." – Ginny protested.

"Well, alright – Ron and Harry – go!"

"See you on the other side mate." – Ron winked at Harry before vanishing with the Floo Powder.

Harry was in line next. The emerald fires roared. He stepped in but in the next moment he sensed that someone bumped into behind making him to cough – "Dia-gon A..Alley!" The feeling now was not comfortable at all. Fireplaces were spinning in a swirl of colors before his eyes. He felt much heavier than normal and soon understood why. He fell face forward onto cold stone and felt his glasses falling off but it was not the only thing he felt. Someone fell over him.

He opened his eyes only to notice red hair across his face. He knew instantly what had happened. Ginny was the one that bumped into him. It was not that he minded but a quick look around told him that they were not where they were supposed to be for the stone cold floor did not belong to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ginny!" – He called.

Ginny stirred looking apprehensively around. "Where are we?"

"I haven't got the foggiest." – Harry replied honestly. "But did you have to jump me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Dad wanted for you to wait so I tried to grab you and…well." – Ginny explained, shrugging then added. "And I didn't jump you."

Harry averted his eyes embarrassed for a moment realizing what he had accused her of but then chuckled. Clearing his throat he said, "Well, anyway, let's see where we are."

Harry stood then helped Ginny up too. One thing became sure they were not in any wizard shop that would sell anything needed for Hogwarts.

A glass case nearby held a withered hand on a cushion, a bloodstained card deck, and a starring glass eye. Evil looking masks stared down from the walls, rusty spiked instruments hung from the ceiling, and an assortment of human bones lay upon the counter. Even worse, the street – dark and narrow was definitely not Diagon Alley.

They had to get out and quickly so without making noise they made their way towards the door, but before they got halfway through, two people appeared on the other side of the glass – and of them was someone Harry did not want to see when he was lost and covered in soot: Draco Malfoy.

"Quickly back!" – He commanded Ginny whispering.

"Harry, in here." – Ginny pointed at a large black cabinet; they crammed inside it and pulled the doors closed, leaving only a small crack to peek through. Few seconds later, the shop's bell clanged, and Malfoy stepped into the shop.

The man who followed Draco was Malfoy Senior. He still hadn't completely recovered from the mind spell though he remembered nothing of it anyway. He had gone to see a medic but the remedy he got wasn't helping much. The medic associated the pain with emotional trauma rather than any physical problem which helped only to further frustrate Malfoy Senior. So right now, he was quite irritable.

Harry noticed the striking resemblance and reached the logical conclusion but had no time to ponder further. Malfoy Senior crossed quickly the shop looking at some of the items on display passing awfully close to the cabinet but hopefully did not see anything worth seeing.

Malfoy Senior reached the counter where he rang the bell on it then turned around and said to Draco,"Touch nothing."

Draco who had already reached for the glass eye pulled back. "I though you said you're going to buy me a present."

"I said I will be buying you a racing broom." – Mr. Malfoy retorted while drumming his fingers on the counter.

"What point is there if I'm not on the House team?" – Malfoy snapped, obviously in a bad temper. "Potter got a Nimbus 2000 last year, obviously with Dumbledore's special permission so he could play for Gryffindor. He's not even that good…"

Draco was now examining a shelf of skulls.

"…everyone think he's so smart, wonderful Potter with his famous scar, even the Solmyr one."

"Enough!" – Malfoy Senior snapped back. "You've told me that a dozen times already. And I would remind that is not very prudent to look at Potter otherwise. After all our kind regards him as the one that brought down the Dark Lord so you'd do better and be nice with him too, ah Mr. Borgin finally. I can certainly grow roots while waiting for you to grace us with your presence."

Borgin ignored the last remark smoothing his greasy hair away from his face.

"Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you." – He greeted in a voice as oily as his hair. "Delighted – and young Mr. Malfoy. How may I be of assistance? Just in today, on reasonable price…"

"I have not come to buy but to sell." – Malfoy cut him off.

Borgin's smile faded. "To sell?"

"Yes, the Ministry for Magic has instituted a new policy regarding poisons and thus is conducting more raids than usual." – Malfoy took out a parchment from his pocket, and unraveled it for Borgin to read, "I have a few…items that would embarrass me if they were to be found by the Ministry."

Mr. Borgin fixed his eyes on the list then mumbled. "The ministry wouldn't presume to trouble you, sir, surely?"

Mr. Malfoy's lips curled. "No, of course, not, the name Malfoy still commands some respect but the Ministry's boldness is growing. There are certain rumors about a new Muggles Protection Act – no doubt that flea-bitten, Muggle-loving Arthur Weasley is behind it."

Ginny felt a hot surge of anger, and wanted to reach for Harry's wand. Harry also did not like the tone of Mr. Malfoy. "Shush," – he whispered barely audible.

"And as you see some of these poisons might…"

"I see, of course and let me see…" – Borgin said.

"Can I have that?" – Draco interrupted pointing at a withered hand.

"Ah, the hand of Glory," – Borgin said abandoning Malfoy's list and scurrying over to Draco. "Excellent choice! Insert a candle and the hand will give light only to the holder! Best friend of thieves and plunderers."

"I'd hope my son to become something better than that." – Malfoy said icily.

"I did not mean to offend…" – Borgin swallowed.

"Of course, if his grades do not improve he might be just suited for this anyway." – Malfoy added even more icily.

"It's not my fault." – Draco stated visibly offended. "The teachers all have favorites, that Granger…"

"I should think you'd be ashamed by now being beaten by a girl of no wizard family at every exam." – Malfoy shot.

"It's the same everywhere." – Borgin said in his oily voice. "Wizard blood counts for less and less…"

"Not with me." – Malfoy stated, his nostrils flaring.

"No sir, nor with me, sir." – Borgin said making a low bow.

"Good, then shall we get back to our list." – Malfoy smirked. "I'm somewhat in hurry, Borgin."

They started to haggle while Harry and Ginny watched nervously as Draco was getting nearer them. He had stopped watching over a magnificent necklace of opals over which was written – Caution: Do not touch! Cursed – Has claimed the Lives of twenty four Muggle owners to date.

Draco turned away from the necklace and spotted the cabinet. He walked to it, stretched his hand to open…

"Done!" – Mr. Malfoy said at the counter. "Come, Draco – "

Harry whipped his forehead with his sleeve as Draco turned away.

"Good day to you, Mr. Borgin. I'll be expecting you at the manor tomorrow to pick up the goods."

The doors closed. Borgin was still standing but had dropped his oily manner.

"Good day to you, Malfoy! If the rumors are true then you haven't sold me even half of what's hidden in your manor."

Muttering Borgin disappeared into the back room. Harry and Ginny waited for another two minutes in case Borgin returned then slipped out of the cabinet, as quietly as possible, pass the glass cases, and out of the shop door.

* * *

They emerged into a dingy alley that seemed to be made of shops dedicated to the Dark Arts. Borgin seemed to be the largest nonetheless facing his shop there was a nasty display of shrunken heads.

Harry caught Ginny by the hand and feeling a bit jumpy set off onwards. An old wooden street sign hanging from a shop selling poisonous candles told them they were at Knocturne Alley.

"Are you lost, dears?" – An aged witch in front of them asked, holding a tray of what horribly looked like fingernails.

"Not at all." – Ginny replied with the same supremacy in the voice as Harry was used to with Hermione. Harry looked at her but Ginny only smiled. She led the way down the street though Harry was pretty sure she had no idea where she was going.

Soon they saw the outlines of the white wizard bank – Gringotts.

"Lucky shot." – Harry said, relieved they were out of this street.

"Yeah." – Ginny admitted but added with a broadening smile. "But it was fun."

"Sure!" – Harry let a tiny laugh.

"Harry! Ginny! Over here!"

They looked up and saw Hermione, Cassie and Xsi on the steps of Gringotts. They run down to greet them.

"What are you two doing coming of there?" – Cassie asked looking suspicious.

"Nothing, we got a bit lost." – Harry replied quickly.

"Really?" – Xsi asked with interest. "Where did you end up?"

"Knocturne Alley." – Ginny exclaimed before Harry could reply.

"Where is the rest?" – Hermione asked.

"I don't know. We got separated." – Harry answered.

"Not for long." – Cassie said pointing up the street where Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Mr. Weasley were sprinting.

"Ginny, Harry," – Mr. Weasley panted. "We hoped you were gone only one grate too far." He mopped his glistening bald patch, "Molly's frantic – she's coming… Ginny don't scare us like that again."

"Sorry, dad." – Ginny looked down.

"Where did you end up?" – Ron asked.

"Knocturne Alley." – Xsi replied.

"No way – we've never been allowed in." – Ron exclaimed enviously.

"Cool!" – The twins exclaimed.

"You should ruddy think not." – Mr. Weasley growled. "Knocturne Alley is not a place for decent people."

Gasping for breath, Molly arrived, a large a handbag clinging onto her hand. She pulled a clothes' brush and started sweeping off the soot. Soon, Harry and Ginny were all cleaned up.

"Guess who will saw at Borgin and Burkes?" – Harry asked Ron while climbing the steps to Gringotts.

"Who?"

"Malfoy Senior and Draco."

"No way!"

"Was Lucius buying something?" – Arthur asked interested.

"No, he was selling, poisons." – Ginny replied instead of Harry.

"Ah, so, he's worried." – Arthur said pleased. "I'd love to catch him off guard."

"You will be careful, Arthur," – Molly said sharply. "That family is nothing but trouble. Don't go biting off more than you can chew…"

"What you're saying that I'm no match for Lucius Malfoy?" – Arthur snapped but was distracted almost at once as he spotted Hermione's parents standing near by the counter waiting for Hermione.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?" – Hermione asked as she got to them. "I thought…"

"You forgot to take your mantle." – Mrs. Granger replied smiling as she hugged her daughter. "And your father has some business here."

"What?" – Hermione looked at her mother stunned. "What business?"

"I'm opening an account at the bank." – Mr. Granger said.

Hermione blinked, starring surprised at her father then regaining her composure. "You mean a vault."

"Yeah, a vault, an account, whatever." – Mr. Granger nodded distractedly. "Ah, Mr. Bogrod."

Hermione turned and saw a goblin in what appeared to be a red gown moving slowly towards them. "Mr. Granger, if you would follow me."

"I won't be long." – Mr. Granger strode off behind Bogrod.

"When did he come up with this idea?" – Hermione turned to her mother.

"Last year, dear." – The answer was. "He wanted you to have your own vault so to avoid exchanging money, every year."

"Oh, so you're…" – Arthur had approached.

"Muggles, yes, we are." – Mrs. Granger politely cut him off.

"I'm happy to make your acquaintance." – Arthur said smiling broadly as though it was his birthday.

Molly joined Arthur while Harry went with his sisters to speak with a goblin regarding their vault. Ron stayed with his brothers and sister.

"Hi." – Cassie smiled at the goblin on the counter. "My father, Lord Solmyr, must have sent you a letter regarding the withdrawal of…"

"Yes, Miss Solmyr, Lord Solmyr, sent me special instructions. I have your keys." – The goblin interrupted. "I'll send for Griphook to lead you there."

"Thank you!" – Cassie bowed gently.

"By the way, where is Alamar?" – Harry asked looking around.

"He's gone already down." – Xsi replied.

"Ah, as well, we're ready," – Cassie said. "We'll go with the Grangers, and you'll go with the Weasleys."

"Alright." – Harry agreed taking his key from Griphook that had just arrived before them. "Meet you back here!"

Another goblin has arrived to take the Weasleys down to their vault. The way to the vaults could be reached by goblin-driven carts that sped along miniature train tracks throughout the underground tunnels of the bank. Harry enjoyed the breakneck journey down to the Weasley's vault. When it opened he noticed the sheer surprise on everyone's faces. There was a small pile of bronze Knuts, a somewhat bigger pile of silver Sickles, and ten columns of gold Galleons.

"Arthur, how's this possible?" – Molly looked at her husband.

"Ah, well," – Arthur seemed even more confused than his wife but then found something in the nearby corner. "Ah, this explains it all. Molly, look, "– He showed her a piece of parchment, "It is the pay for Bill's services as a curse breaker, from Lord Solmyr."

"Ah, yes, he did mention it but I did not expect…" – Molly recalled Lord Solmyr's letter but was still surprised.

"Oh well, now we can buy everyone what they deserve." – Arthur exclaimed happily but then turned to the rest of the family and added. "Within reason, of course."

Then they reached Harry's vault. Harry did try to hide a bit its contents as it was upside down full of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. He grabbed a bag and filled it in with what he thought would be sufficient for this year.

Back outside the steps of Gringotts, they all separated. The twins joined their friend from Hogwarts, Lee Jordan. Percy muttered something about a new quill. Molly took Ginny to the robe shop. Arthur took the Grangers for a drink to the Leaky Cauldron. Cassie, Xsi and Hermione took off together to the Perfumes store.

"We'll all meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour to buy your schoolbooks." – Molly said. "And not one step on Knocturne Alley," – she shouted at the retreating backs of the twins.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Alamar strolled off along the winding, cobbled street. The bag of gold, silver and bronze coins jangling cheerfully in Harry's pocket was clamoring to be spent, so he bought everyone a large strawberry and peanut butter ice-cream, while they examined the fascinating shop windows.

They passed by the Quidditch Quality Supplies where Ron stood a bit longer longing at a full set of robes for the Chudley Cannons, then they went to the Gambol and Japes Wizarding Jokes Store. There they met Fred, George and Lee Jordan, who were stoking up on Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start and No-Heat Fireworks. They moved on to a tiny junk shop full of broken wands, lopsided brass scales, old cloaks covered in potion stains. There they found Percy deeply immersed into a small book "Prefects who gained power."

"A study of Hogwarts prefects and their later career," – Ron read off the back of the book, "This sounds interesting…"

"Go away," – Percy snapped.

"Course," – Ron said then turning to Alamar and Harry added, "He's very ambitious, Percy, he's got plans for after Hogwarts…he wants to be Minister for Magic."

"That certainly would be fun." – Alamar said. "Percy, advancing your career?"

"Oh, don't get him started already, or we'll never know the end of it." – Ron said quickly leaving the shop.

"I wonder where the girls are." – Harry pondered.

"Well, let's find them." – Alamar suggested cheerfully.

They found Cassie, Xsi and Hermione before the ice-cream shop, enjoying large chocolate tarts.

"Hey boys," – Cassie called seeing them come.

"Seen all, done all?" – Alamar asked.

"Mostly." – Xsi replied. "You?"

"Yeah, mostly," – Alamar nodded. "Just have to get some ink and parchment."

"See you at Flourish and Blotts; seems to be a large crowd there." – Cassie said.

"Wondering why?" – Ron pondered.

"We'll see." – Harry said. "Let's go."

Half an hour later, they went straight to the bookshop where they saw a large banner saying:

_GILDEROY LOCKHART_

_will be signing copies of his autobiography_

_MAGICAL ME!_

_today from 12:30 P.m. to 4:30 P.m._

"You know it looks like he adores more himself than the books he's selling." – Alamar remarked seeing the big smiling picture of Lockhart.

"I have to agree, mate." – Ron nodded.

"Famous till proven otherwise, Ron." – Harry smiled.

"Yeah, Nimbus, and only from selling books." – Cassie added, patting him on the back.

"You are not going to say you actually like him now, are you?" – Alamar asked with clear disgust in his voice.

"No, but he's written all of our books…" – Cassie was saying.

"Actually, sis, most of our books." – Xsi corrected her.

"We are actually going to meet him!" – Hermione squealed.

"Hermione, give it a rest." – Alamar scowled. "The guy is phony. I mean, come on, look at all those pictures – the guy is a bloody narcissus, a model."

"Pluto, you're not jealous, now are you?" – Cassie teased but Alamar did not bother to reply.

The crowd in front of the bookshop seemed to be made up mostly of witches around Molly's age. The girls and the boys managed to squeeze inside. A long line wound right to the back of the shop where Lockhart was signing his books. Each grabbed a copy of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 and sneaked up the line to where the rest of the Weasleys were standing with Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"Oh, there you are dears." – Molly said, panting for air, but keeping patting her hair. "We'll be able to see him in a minute."

Finally, Gilderoy Lockhart came into view seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing sky-blue robes that exactly matched the color of his eyes and sun-yellow sleeves matching his golden, wavy hair.

A short but irritating man was dancing around the crowd taking photographs with a large camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash.

"Out of the way, here," – He snarled at Ron while moving back to get a better shot. "It's for the Daily Prophet…"

"Big deal!" – Ron shot, rubbing his foot where the photographer had just stepped on.

Gilderoy Lockhart heard him. He saw Ron and then noticed Harry next to him. He stared but then jumped to his feet mumbling, "It can't be? Harry Potter!"

Lockhart dived and the crowd parted. He grabbed Harry by the elbow, and pulled him to the front. The crowd burst into applause. Harry found this not only a bit embarrassing but also very irritating as Lockhart shook his hand while the photographer was taking shots like crazy.

"Give a smile, Harry!" – Lockhart said through his gleaming teeth. "Together, you and I are worth the front page."

"Sure," – Harry mumbled back, "For your or my benefit?"

"Both, Harry, both!" – Lockhart replied while putting on another of his dazzling smiles for the photographer.

When it was finally over, Harry could barely feel his fingers. He did not return to the Weasleys for he had a feeling Lockhart was not quite finished besides he had just caught a glimpse of a silvery mantle outside the shop, which made him strangely enough relax. Lockhart put his arm around Harry's shoulders, clamping him tightly to his side.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," – Lockhart said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment has come for me to make an announcement I've been sitting on for some time."

"When young Harry entered Flourish and Blotts today he only wanted to buy my autobiography – which I will present him with now, free of charge," the crowd applauded again, "However, he had no idea that soon he would be getting more than just my set of books, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, Ladies and Gentlemen, it is with great pleasure and pride that I announce now that I will be taking, this September, the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The crowd cheered and clapped while Harry found himself with the entire collection of Lockhart's books. Staggering slightly from the weight of the books, Harry moved to the edge of the room where Ginny was standing next to her new cauldron.

"You can have these," – He mumbled at her. "I will be my own…"

"Bet you loved this Potter!" – said a voice Harry could hardly not recognize. He straitened up and faced Malfoy, who had his usual sneer.

"Oh, hey, Malfoy, fancy seeing you here." – Harry said with a mock in his voice. "Came for an autograph?"

"You wish," – Malfoy snarled. "Famous Harry Potter can't get into a bookshop without being on the front page."

"Yeah, it is the burden of being famous," – Cassie replied cheerfully instead of Harry. "You aren't jealous, are you?"

"Not at all!" – Malfoy snapped.

"Leave him alone, he didn't want this!" – Ginny suddenly said while glaring at him.

"Oh, Potter, you got a girlfriend!" – Malfoy said. Ginny went scarlet as Ron and Hermione were making their way through the crowd clutching their stacks of Lockhart's books.

"Oh, it's you!" – Ron said, looking at Malfoy as he was something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe. "Bet you are surprised of seeing Harry here?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley." – Malfoy retorted. "Bet your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."

Ron also turned red but Harry replied before he could.

"Actually, not Draco. They can buy the shop with everything in it in a single whim but it's not worth it."

"Yeah, given what's inside right now." – Alamar added pointing steadily at Malfoy, "It's deteriorating the price of the shop when you have a schmuck in it."

Xsi and Cassie burst into laughter, Hermione and Ron joined them. This time Malfoy turned red. He did not enjoy being mocked publicly.

"No one asked for your opinion, Darkstoner." – Malfoy snarled angrily.

"Oh really?" – Alamar could barely hold his composure.

Arthur and Molly were making their way through to the children.

"Well, well, Arthur Weasley,"

It was Malfoy Senior. He stood his hand on Draco's shoulder, sneering in just the same way.

"Lucius," – Arthur said, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear." – Mr. Malfoy said. "All those raids, I hope they pay you overtime…?"

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted from amid the glossy Lockhart's books, a pair of not so new copies of transfiguration books.

"Obviously not," – Mr. Malfoy said. "Dear me, what's the point of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"You and I have a very different idea what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." – Arthur retorted.

"Clearly," – Malfoy sneered, his pale eyes straying to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, "The company you keep, Weasley…and I thought your family could not sink any lower…"

Arthur turned red just as his children and was about to burst when Harry spotted again the silvery mantle and a tiny dark smile appeared on his face.

"The same could be said for you as well, maggot." – Someone said with barely audible whisper but which carried a notion of a threat. Lucius jumped off as though hit by a whim. He swiftly turned around and came face to face with Lord Solmyr, who was staring at him with dangerously flickering eyes.

"How…, Lord Solmyr!" – Mr. Malfoy mumbled, humbled at once.

Lord Solmyr was wearing dark red robes and his official silvery mantle, clutching in his hand a dark stoned cane with a head of a dragon.

"It is always a pleasure meeting you, Lord Solmyr." – Mr. Malfoy said quickly with an oily voice.

"Indeed, it is." – Lord Solmyr said calmly but the threat was still noticeable in his voice.

"Come on, Draco." – Mr. Malfoy turned to his son then added. "Here girl, take your book, it's clearly the best your father can give you."

Mr. Malfoy, who was still holding the transfiguration book, thrust it at Ginny before he left with Draco. Lord Solmyr looked after them with still sparkling eyes.

"Dangerous man," – Lord Solmyr whispered. "You should've ignored him, Arthur."

"I would have crushed him…" – Arthur said through teeth.

"And what example would this have set before the children, ah?" – Molly asked.

"The right one, dear, the right one." – Arthur replied with fury in his voice. "Sometimes, you have to crush their faces with your bare hands."

"A fine example – sure!" – Molly exclaimed disapprovingly.

"Arthur, "– Lord Solmyr called. "You shouldn't mess with the Malfoys. They are bad blood and bad example for the name of a wizard. Next time, just ignore them."

"Thant, what are you doing here?" – Harry asked.

"Can't I come to say hi?" – Lord Solmyr replied with a question.

"Well, yeah, of course, but you could warn in advance." – Harry smiled.

"And warning you would spoil the surprise, would it not?"

"Well, yeah." – Harry agreed.

The group headed back to the Leaky Cauldron where the Grangers took good-byes with everyone and proceeded to the Muggle Street on the other side. The Weasleys prepared all the shopping for immediate transfer to the Burrow while Cassie, Xsi, Hermione and Pluto were saying bye to Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"See you at the platform." – Cassie said before vanishing through the emerald flames in the Cauldron's fireplace.

Harry wisely took off his glasses and put them into his pocket, and this time he let Ginny before him, she only smiled.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes.** **Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	19. The Pegasus Riders

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Book 2: The Heir of Slytherin**

**Chapter** **19**

**The Pegasus Riders**

The summer's vacation came to an end far too quickly for Harry's liking. He was looking to go back to Hogwarts but the summer spent with Ron and his family has proven to be very pleasing and satisfying, not to mention the constant surprises that happened in the house. It is quite a surprise when you face for the first time the mirror, which was not too much unlike the one in the castle but had different jokes every single time, or the noises coming from the attic where the resident ghoul enjoyed making once everyone's gone to bed.

The evening, Molly conjured a sumptuous dinner containing all of Harry's favorite meals. The resident mischievers, Fred and George, used some of Mr. Filibuster's fireworks that bounced up and down red and blue stars. But finally the time came for the last chocolate mug and then it was bedtime.

They all woke up at dawn but somehow it took them a long time to get going. People kept colliding on the staircases and the floors partially dressed with bits of breakfast in their hands. The twins even managed to spill orange juice on the second floor just as Arthur was taking down Ginny's trunk and the logical thing happened. He slipped and reached his destination step by step on his bum. Molly spent some time yelling at the twins but hurried up looking for Percy's and Ron's socks.

Harry who had done his trunk just before going to bed was sitting near the old Ford Anglia already two hours was getting bored. He did help Arthur get Ginny's trunk after his mishap on the stairs. Then when all trunks were ready, Harry decided to voice something that has been bugging him since the start of the morning. He could hardly imagine how eight people, six trunks, two owls and a rat were going to fit in the quite small trunk of the Anglia. But the mystery was revealed once Harry took a peek inside. It seemed that Arthur had enlarged it with magic.

"Not a word to Molly," – Arthur had whispered while putting the last trunk.

Finally all were seated. Fred, George, Harry, Percy and Ron were at the back sitting comfortably and as Molly noticed, "It seems that the muggles have done a better job that we give them credit?" She and Ginny occupied the front seat, which was also expanded so it resembled a park bench that made Molly exclaim again, "You wouldn't say it is that big from the outside, wouldn't you?"

Arthur only smiled but did not bother to answer. He started the engine and they trundled out of the yard before, of course, George and Fred remembered they have forgotten respectively a box of Filibuster's fireworks and a broom. Then they had almost reached for the highway when Ginny remembered she had forgotten her diary. But by the time she was back, they were already running late, and tempers were running high.

Arthur glanced at his watch and then at Molly. "Molly, dear…"

"No!"

"No one would see – this little button here is an Invisibility Booster I installed – that'd get us up in the air – then we fly above the clouds. We'd be there in ten minutes and no one is going to see us. I promise."

"No, Arthur, I said no, not in broad day light." – Molly was firm.

* * *

They reached King's Cross station at quarter to eleven. Arthur dashed to get trolleys for the trunks and they all hurried into the station.

Harry had caught the train last year. The tricky part consisted of getting on platform nine and three quarters, which wasn't visible to the muggle eye. What you had to do was to walk through the solid wall dividing platforms nine and ten. It wouldn't hurt but it had to be done carefully so no muggle would see you.

"Percy, darling, you go first." – Molly said, looking nervously at the clock overhead, which showed only five minutes before the departure of the train.

Percy strode briskly and vanished. Arthur, Fred and George went next.

"I'll take Ginny, and you two come right after us." – Molly told Ron and Harry, grabbing Ginny's hand and setting off. In a blink of an eye they were gone.

"Come on, we've got only a minute." – Ron said to Harry.

Harry made sure Hedwig's cage was safely wedge atop his trunk and wheeled his trolley around to face the barrier. A tingling sensation, however, made Harry aware that someone was watching him. He turned briskly around but saw no one.

"What is it?" – Ron asked.

"Nothing, let's go!" – Harry replied.

Both of them bent low over the handles of their trolleys and walked purposefully toward the barrier, gathering speed. A few away from it, they broke into run and CRASH. Both trolleys hit the barrier and bounced forward. Ron's trunk fell with a loud thump and Harry was knocked off his feet. Hedwig's cage bounced onto the floor, and rolled away with Hedwig's shrieks. People all around them stared and a guard nearby yelled, "What the blazes do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry, lost control of the trolley," – Harry gasped, clutching his ribs as he got up to his feet. Ron ran to pick up Hedwig.

"Why can't we get through?" – Harry hissed to Ron.

"I don't know."

Ron looked wildly around. A dozen people were still watching them.

"We are going to miss the train." – Ron whispered. "I don't understand why the gateway sealed itself…"

Harry looked up the giant clock with a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Ten seconds…nine seconds…

He moved his trolley up against the wall and pushed with all his might but nothing happened. Three seconds…two seconds…one second…

"We're done. The train's off." – Ron said stunned. "We've missed it. What if Mum and Dad can't get through? Do you have any muggle money?"

"Come on, let's not dwell here." – Harry said.

And they marched off through the crowd of curios muggles and out of the station. On their way back, Harry and Ron were pondering what to do.

"I can't believe we missed it. What are we going to do?" – Ron said.

"I have an idea." – Harry said.

"What?"

"We'll send Hedwig to Hogwarts explaining what had happened." – Harry explained.

"Great, why didn't I think of it?" – Ron exclaimed.

As they were nearing the side road where the old Ford Anglia was parked, the tingling sensation in Harry's returned. He glanced backwards and this time saw three hooded figures marching behind them.

"Harry, what is it?" – Ron asked concerned.

"We're being followed." – Harry replied trying not to panic. "There – by that car."

Ron looked back and also saw the three men but he also saw three wooden sticks that unavoidably looked like wands coming out of their pockets.

"Wands!" – He shrieked silently but Harry understood.

"I hope you know how to drive the Ford?" – Harry asked.

"I do. Let's hurry."

They increased their pace and soon after they reached the car. Ron quickly moved to the aft of the car, snapped the trunk with series of taps that then opened the trunk. He hastily placed their heavy luggage back in. Harry put Hedwig on the back seat then sat next to the driver's seat.

Just as Ron joined him, the closest of the figures that were following them arrived around the corner and without losing any time whatsoever shot a red ray at them. The ray missed the car by inches.

"Ron, time to go!" – Harry frantically said.

"Check if someone's watching." – Ron said while starting the engine with another tap.

"No time for this." – Harry said and ducked as the ray beam hit the front window, which by some miracle withstood the blast then in the rear mirror another blasts splashed. The other two pursuers had appeared.

Shivers were running down Harry's neck alongside with some extremely odd feeling. This feeling was also familiar. It brought back the memory of sensing Voldemort though Harry was certain on some level that this sensation was slightly different. Sudden hatred protruded in him making his blood boil with it. And in that tiny, little moment he could actually feel his pursuers. He had not idea why he felt suddenly this way but he surely did not want to find out either. "Ron, let's go!"

"Right," – Ron said and pushed the tiny silver button. As they vanished, Ron stepped on the accelerator. And then the ground and the dirty building on each side fell away, dropping out of sight as the car rose, in seconds, the whole of London lay, smoky and glittering, below them. It was an odd sensation – being able to feel the vibrating seat beneath him, hear the engine, feel his hands on his knees and his glasses on his nose but for all he could see he had become a pair of eyeballs floating in the air. Hopefully, there was no sign of pursuit, for now.

Unfortunately their safety lasted mere minutes before there was a popping noise and the car, Harry and Ron reappeared.

"Damn it," – Ron exclaimed, jabbing the Invisibility Booster. "It's faulty."

Both of them pummeled it. The car vanished but then a few minutes later it flickered and they all reappeared.

"Hold on!" – Ron yelled, slamming his foot at the accelerator; they shot upwards into the low, woolly clouds and everything turned dull and foggy.

"Now what?" – Harry asked, blinking hard at the solid mass of clouds pressing them from all sides.

"We need to find the train so we'd know in which direction we need to go."

"Right," – Harry agreed. "But we have to go down again quickly."

They dropped back beneath the clouds and twisted around in their seats, squinting at the ground.

"There I see it." – Harry exclaimed pointing down at Hogwarts Express as it was streaking below them like a scarlet snake.

"Due north," – Ron said. "We'd have to drop in every hour or so – hold on."

And they shot up through the clouds again. A minute later, they burst out into a blaze of sunlight.

* * *

Up there was a different kind of world. The wheels of the car skimmed the sea of fluffy clouds, the sky a bright, endless blue under the blinding white sun.

"Now all we have to worry about would be airplanes." – Ron said.

They looked into each other and burst into laughter and for a long time they couldn't stop.

It was like they were pulled into a fabulous dream. They were passing by swirls and fluffy turrets of snowy clouds, in the car full of hot, bright sunlight, with a fat pack of toffees in the glove compartment, and the thought of Fred and George's jealous faces as they landed gracefully and spectacularly on the sweeping lawn in front of Hogwarts castle.

They continued to make regular checks on the train and each dip showed them a different view. London was soon far behind them, replaced by neat green fields that then turned into purplish moors, a great city alive with cars like multicolored ants and churches like tiny toys.

After several uneventful hours, Harry had to admit that the wondrous world of clouds was starting to lose its charm. The toffees had made them very thirsty but there was nothing to drink. They started to long for ice-cold pumpkin juice they could have had down on the train, some miles below them. Why had they unable to get onto platform nine and three quarters? Of course, there was one far more disturbing thought and it was their pursuers. Why were they after them? Could they be followers of the Dark Lord or something else, something much worse?

Harry kept these thoughts for himself. He didn't want to bother Ron with them as he had to concentrate on driving. Slowly, Harry fell asleep.

"We can't be far." – Ron croaked, after another few hours, as the sun started to sink into their floor of cloud, staining it a deep pink. "We should make another check."

Harry woke up. "Yeah, sure," – He mumbled in agreement.

They made their way past a snowcapped mountain. It was much darker beneath the canopy of clouds. Without any warning, the tingling ran down Harry's neck. The sense of danger had increased exponentially.

"Pull up, quickly." – Harry said but it was too late. Both of them noticed three beams of red light that fortunately bounced off the car's front. Few seconds later, they saw the source of those beams. Three figures like vultures were heading their way. They shot again. Ron frantically turned the wheel. The car veered off.

"Do you have something to write with?" – Harry asked with panic in his voice.

"Here in the glove compartment." – Ron gestured while evading another three beams.

Harry opened the glove compartment and found a small bottle of ink. "That will do."

He turned around to move to the back seat instead he flew there head first slamming into the rear window as Ron had suddenly pulled the car nose up to avoid another set of beams. Of course, trying to write down a letter proved to be something more of a challenge as Ron had to perform miracle turns and swirls to avoid the impending doom.

Ten minutes later, Harry somehow had managed to complete his letter though with a lot of ink stains. He rolled the letter, woke Hedwig while getting her out of her cage and attached the letter to her leg then turned to her: "Hedwig, this is for Professor Dumbledore. Do you understand? Professor Dumbledore. Go quickly and good luck!"

Hedwig gently pinched him on the hand and flew off. Harry looked after her with a sinking heart hoping that she won't get hit otherwise all their hopes will go to hell.

* * *

"She's away!" – Harry said. "I hope she gets to Professor Dumbledore in time before it's too late."

"Me too. Hold on!" – Ron yelled while stirring the car into yet another crazy turn evading the beams. "Who are they? And why are they shooting at us?"

"I don't know." – Harry replied. "But it would be best if they don't manage to hit us."

"On that we are in agreement."

The chase continued for half an hour before the engine began to whine making Harry and Ron exchange nervous glances.

"It's probably tired." – Ron said. "It's never been this far before not to mention being chased and shot upon…"

And they both pretended not to notice the whining growing louder and louder as the sky became steadily darker. Their chasers, however, were still behind and shooting from time to time.

"Not far," – Ron said, more to the car than to Harry. "Not far now," and he patted the dashboard. Shortly after, they flew back beneath the clouds to locate a familiar landmark.

"There!" – Harry shouted. Ron also spotted it.

Silhouetted on the dark horizon, high on the cliff stood the many turrets of Hogwarts Castle. They were flying over the lake when the car finally gave up. There was a loud clunk, a splutter, and the engine died completely. Unfortunately this was not their only problem. Their chasers have reappeared and were closing the distance quickly. The car dived in nose first.

Harry and Ron closed their eyes, panic overwhelming them completely. This was the end. There was nothing they could do. The end was near. Two jets of red finally overwhelmed the initial stubbornness of the car and smashed the rear window. Harry and Ron closed their eyes as another beam blew off the front window spreading glass chunks all around.

Gravity increased the car's speed and the wind in the car was becoming unbearable. The polished surface of the lake was growing closer as it was the end of their lives. They wouldn't be able to survive the splash into the lake.

It is said that life passes before your eyes just a moment before your life reaches it end. And Harry and Ron did experience their lives in that little moment suspended in eternity.

Ron, somewhat relieved, felt that the few things he regrets were not being able to make his parents proud and probably not finding a girl to be with though these thoughts were not quite appropriate for a twelve years old boy and of course, a signed autograph of the Chudley Cannons.

Harry, well, he wanted only few things – to chase his step sisters around the castle, to see his home and to be able to say goodbye to the people he loved most notably – Hermione, Saptienna and Ginny. The though of Ginny had suddenly poured hope in his heart. He opened his eyes and for a tiny second he spotted a glint of gold.

Suddenly, both of them were slammed into the car panel. Ron also opened his eyes. The sight was extraordinary. They were both starring at the lake's surface as the car seemed suspended just inches from it. Then they noticed glowing white ropes supporting the sides of the car. At the end of the ropes on either side of the car, they saw enormous white horses in silver armor with wings, and on the white, glimmering saddles, clutching a pike in their hands, stalwart riders in shining golden chain-mails and helmets, their eyes glinting like stars.

They looked at Harry and Ron and only nodded. Harry and Ron visibly relaxed but then ducked again as a red beam tore the roof off. Looking frantically up, they saw their unyielding chasers who had reckoned without the riders' reaction. They turned immediately to the threat in the skies above. Beams of blinding light protruded from their pikes. The pursuers split at once but did not give up either. They continued to deliver beams in direction of the car.

The lead rider shouted something and all riders but four formed a line before the car. The four riders that remained pulled the car in opposite direction while the others engaged the pursuers. The skies were immediately illuminated with blinding bolts of pure white and beams of scarlet red. If someone watched from the ground, he would have been blissfully ignorant of its meaning and would have considered it a sudden, beautiful display of playing fireworks.

The four riders then stopped and turned the car back in the castle's direction. Harry and Ron did see a few of their pursuers falling off their brooms. The others scattered and tried to escape but the winged riders pursued. Soon they were victorious.

They returned and formed around the car continuing on their way towards the castle. The racing of both Harry and Ron's hearts slowed. Being in the presence of the riders somehow subdued the panic and replaced it with silent joy.

But something was bothering Harry and was bothering him a lot. Their pursuers had not given up after they lost sight of them at King' Cross station. And there was something that was telling him that they were after him in particular and that poor Ron was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. Of course, Ron's brave display was what saved their lives in the time before these silent riders came to their rescue.

Something unexplainable was happening and Harry promised himself to find out what it is. His gut feeling was telling him that the Dark Lord now is the least of his problems. His pursuers had not stopped attacking him even at the foot of Hogwarts so it was clear they did not fear an encounter with its inhabitants. And the question that was haunting him since this began was who are they and what do they want with him?

* * *

The riders deposed gently the car with Harry and Ron on the sweeping lawn in front of Hogwarts Castle. The front door had burst open and Harry and Ron saw Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape running towards them, wands in hand.

They stopped a few meters before the riders. Professor Dumbledore gently gave a nod to their leader and said something in an odd language. The riders' leader answered back. Professor Dumbledore listened carefully but Harry and Ron could clearly see he's unusually grave.

"What are they saying?" – Ron whispered.

"I don't know. I don't understand the language." – Harry whispered back.

The riders' leader finished. Professor Dumbledore looked really concerned. He spoke quickly with Professors McGonagall and Snape. Snape immediately returned to the castle while McGonagall approached the car.

"Get off the car and come with me." – She said. "Leave your trunks here they'll be sent later to your tower."

Harry and Ron exited the car and followed McGonagall. In this moment, time somehow became suspended and the lead rider jumped off his horse. Harry now could take a better look at him. He looked young but only his gray eyes were suggesting that he was much older than he seemed. He wore a shield bearing a crest of big silver tree. He bent a knee before Harry and said with sonorous voice.

"Lord Nimbus, trea ad vesta, Veil Mortis vadia at Gallean!"

Harry stopped unsure as how to answer the phrase he understood almost nothing of. But managed to reply the only way he knew of.

"Veil Mortis, ad celesta et stellia."

To his surprise all the riders dismounted their winged horse bending a knee before him.

"Ah, rise!" – Harry said stuttering.

The riders stood up. The leader approached, bent down a little and gave Harry a feather.

"Bear the feather of the Pegasus, which when in trouble just blow to the sky and we shall come. It has been an honor, Lord Nimbus!"

Then he mounted the Pegasus, bowed and shouted in his unknown language. The riders were back on their Pegasus. Time resumed as though it had never stopped. They saluted for the last time and flew off. Harry and the others looked after them until they vanished into the depths of the night sky.

"You two, go straight to my office." – Professor McGonagall ordained cutting off Ron's question. "And keep silent until I return."

Looking at each other, Harry and Ron headed straight to McGonagall's office. There they waited in silence. Some minutes later, Professor McGonagall returned with Professor Dumbledore. They both sat before Harry and Ron.

"Where did you find the car?" – McGonagall asked. "And what happened?"

Harry swallowed and explained that the barrier sealed itself when they tried to pass through.

"Why didn't you send us an owl?"

And Harry told them that they had the intention of sending Hedwig, of course, not in front of all the muggles but when they were back at the car but then appeared the three hooded figures that had followed them and when they saw their wands they did the only thing that remained - they jumped into the car however not before a few beams bounced off the windows. Then they darted in the sky as quickly as possible. They were afraid after all. But in all the hiatus they had forgotten to send Hedwig to Hogwarts to inform of their situation. As they were nearing the school they were shot upon by those people whoever they were again so they had to do everything possible to dodge the red beams. And then Harry explained that he did send Hedwig. But then just mere ten minutes later the car gave up and fell to the lake when they were rescued by the Pegasus riders who subsequently fought the chasers off.

Professor Dumbledore looked at them for a long time. Professor McGonagall also did not speak. They were both troubled by these events that much was clear for Harry and Ron. Professor Dumbledore understood that the boys did not really have a choice in the circumstances though he was very concerned. The boys were attacked, probably, by dark wizards who did not veer off even when they were so close to Hogwarts. This bore much concern.

"Very well," – Dumbledore said finally. "Minerva, take care of them, and then send them to Gryffindor tower."

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore." – McGonagall said.

"Professor," – Harry called.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Did you learn the identity of those who attacked us?"

"No, the riders did not say. Rest now."

Professor Dumbledore left the office but Harry and Ron were now wondering what would happen to them. They looked questioningly at Professor McGonagall.

"Gryffindor will not lose points and you won't be punished. Under the circumstances, you have acted the only way you could, although, I must impress to both of you the seriousness of using an enchanted car."

"Hugh?"

Professor McGonagall did not answer but unrolled today's issue of the Evening Prophet.

"You were seen." – She said showing them the headlines: FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES! She read aloud: "Two muggles in London convinced they saw an old car flying over the Post Office tower…at noon in Norfolk, Mrs. Hetty Bayliss, while hanging out her washing…Mr. Angus Fleet, of Peebles, reported to the police…six or seven muggles in all. Also I will be writing to both your families about what had happened. And I must warn you if you are ever to do something like it, you will be expelled."

"Understood," – Harry said. Then Ron turned to Professor McGonagall and asked. "Ah, Professor, I was hoping to be able to see my sister being sorted…"

"The sorting ceremony is over." – McGonagall said. "Your sister is also in Gryffindor."

"Great." – Ron exclaimed.

Professor McGonagall raised her wand pointing at her desk. A large plate of sandwiches, two silver goblets and a jug of iced pumpkin juice appeared with a pop.

"You will eat here and then go straight up to your dormitory." – She said. "I must return to the feast."

When the door closed behind her, Ron let out a long, low whistle.

"You know I thought we'd had it." – He said, grabbing a sandwich.

"Yeah, I had the same feeling." – Harry agreed but did not touch the sandwich. Something else was bothering him – their chasers. He had had all evening the distinct feeling he knew who they were. Well, not dark wizards, but something much worse.

"Harry, why couldn't we get through the barrier?" – Ron asked while taking on another sandwich.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, Ron. But we need to watch our step from now on, though." – Harry said, grabbing also a sandwich and pouring some pumpkin juice. "Wish we could be up to the feast…"

"McGonagall did not want us showing off." – Ron said sagely. "Doesn't want people to think it's clever, arriving by flying car and escort of Pegasus Riders."

When they had finished eating as many as sandwiches as they could, as the plate kept refilling itself, they stood up and left the office, going along the familiar path to Gryffindor tower. The castle was quiet. It seemed the feast was over. They walked past muttering portraits, creaking suits of armor, and climbed narrow flights of stone stairs till they reached, finally, the passage where the secret entrance to the Gryffindor tower was hidden, behind an oil painting of a very fat woman in a pin silk dress.

"Password?" – She said as they approached.

"Er – "– Harry said. They didn't know the New Year's password, not having yet met a Gryffindor prefect, but help came almost immediately. They heard hurrying feet behind them and turned to face Hermione dashing toward them.

"There you are! Where have you been? You got us all worried not to mention the ridiculous rumors – someone said you've been expelled for arriving in a flying car."

"Well, we're neither expelled nor punished." – Harry assured her.

"You're not telling me you did fly here?" – Hermione asked, sounding astoundingly like McGonagall when severe.

"Skip the lecture." – Ron said impatiently. "And tell us the new password."

"Not until you answer me!" – Hermione stood her ground.

"Well, would you like the long story or the short one?" – Harry replied with a question.

"The short for a start." – Hermione said.

"Alright, the short: - King's Cross – mysterious hooded figures – jets of red beam – heart stopping chase in the skies, almost crushing and thus dying in the lake and Pegasus Riders." – Harry recited while Hermione was trying to determine whether Harry wasn't pulling her leg or not. "Oh, so the short – oh Merlin, Merlin, we almost kissed the surface of the lake and thus our mortal coils goodbye. How about that?"

"What?" – Hermione was definitely confused now.

"The long version then?" – Ron smiled. "After you give us the password of course."

"Would you care to make any sense?" – Hermione asked.

"Ron, would you?" – Harry said sounding almost sarcastically. "It seems we would be spending the night here."

"Sure." – Ron agreed and delivered the story in a rather darker tone than it actually was but the effect on Hermione was immediate and quite visible on her face. She looked very pale and quite sickened by the end of it.

"In Merlin's beard," – She stuttered. "You were very lucky…"

"Yes, yes, we were. Now would be so kind to tell us the password before we die of old age?" – Ron interrupted impatiently.

"Don't say that!" – Hermione exclaimed shocked.

"Hermione!" – Both shouted.

"Yes, it's wattlebird."

"Thank Merlin!" – Both exclaimed and hurried inside. Hermione was for sure to say something but she was cut short from the sudden eruption of ovations coming from the inside. It looked as though the entire Gryffindor was still awake, packed into the common room, standing on the lopsided tables and squashy armchairs waiting for them to arrive. Arms stretched and pulled Harry and Ron inside, leaving Hermione to scramble in alone.

"Brilliant!" – Lee Jordan yelled. "Inspired! What an entrance! Flying a car to Hogwarts, grazing the surface of the lake and landing at the front door, people will be talking about it for years to come…"

Fred and George pushed their way through the crowd saying together. "Why couldn't you call us to come along, eh?"

Ron was obviously scarlet in the face, grinning embarrassedly, but Harry was not. He clearly remembered how close they came to cease existing, and he also spotted Percy heading their way so he nudged Ron into the ribs, nodding in Percy's direction. Ron got the point at once.

"Got to get upstairs – bit tired." – He said, and the two of them pushed their way through toward the door on the other side that led up a spiral staircase to their dormitory.

"Night," – Harry wished Hermione who looked quite distressed.

They managed to reach the other side of the common room, still having their backs slapped, and gained the peace of the staircase.

They hurried up to the top and at last reached the door of their old dormitory where a sing now said: **Second Years**. They entered into the familiar, circular room, with its five four-posters hung with red velvet and its high narrowed windows. Their trunks had already been brought up for them, standing at the feet of their beds.

Ron grinned guiltily at Harry. "I know I shouldn't have enjoyed it but…"

The dormitory door flung open and in came the other second year Gryffindor boys, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom.

"Unbelievable!" – Seamus beamed.

"Cool!" – Dean exclaimed.

"Amazing." – Neville added.

Harry couldn't help it. He grinned, too.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes.** **Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	20. Rebellious Flames

**A/N: Hi, I've been busy so lately I haven't posted. From this chapter on, there will no more the style "cope-paste from the book" as some had called it. Although I'm going to follow the cannon (at least for the second book), things are going to be happening in a different way. Starting this chapter with a totally uncharacteristic Harry. Some events push him almost over the edge. Another darkness lurks in the school. Enjoy!**

* * *

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

**Book 2: The Heir of Slytherin**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Rebellious Flames**

Harry and his classmates fell asleep but outside the castle near the forest twelve hooded figures have just gathered. Standing still as statues it appeared they were waiting for something or someone. It was not long until two more figures appeared from the north side of the castle. They headed straight to the others. The whole group moved into the shadows of the forest.

"Has anyone noticed our presence?" – A bass voice asked.

"No, milord," – A rather shrilled voice answered. "The wizards have not sensed us. The diversion we created with those damned Riders provided the necessary distraction Lord Cornelius was hoping for. We have twelve more hunters. I've told them to spread equally around the castle. We must keep a low profile as Lord Cornelius has commanded."

"Excellent," – The bass voice said satisfied.

"But what do you do when we run out?" – Another voice joined in.

"Well, then, we'll take." – The bass voice replied. "But, remember, take not kill."

"Not kill?"

"We have to keep a low profile. You take a little and then use the memory charm to erase your presence from sad freshly. Is this understood?"

"Yes, milord."

"And remember that capturing the boy alive is our priority. If someone kills him, Lord Cornelius is personally going to kill that sad one. Clear?"

"Yes," – Everyone whispered.

"Good, now disperse and wait for the perfect opportunity."

The hooded figures spread and soon vanished in different direction and the only the bass voiced figure remained. The day of the grand payback was closing by and the wizards were going to be the first ones to go and then the wretched Necromancers.

* * *

The next morning, Harry and his classmates had very little to smile about. It began in the Great Hall where the ceiling was covered in grey, dark clouds and continued with the worst schedule ever. Professor McGonagall was its bearer. Firstly, Gryffindors had double Herbology with Hufflepuffs.

Ron, Hermione and Harry left together, passed across the vegetable patch and made for the greenhouses, where the magical plants were. Nearing the greenhouses, they noticed the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors gathered around Professor Sprout who was impatiently listening to Lockhart's lecture.

Professor Sprout was a squat little witch who wore patched hat over her flyaway hair. Her clothes were all covered in earth. Lockhart, on the other hand, was immaculate in sweeping robes of turquoise, his golden hair shining underneath the turquoise hat with golden trimming.

"Hello there." – Lockhart said beaming at everyone around. "I've just been explaining to Professor Sprout the right way to deal with some of her plants so they could be way more productive. But don't think that I know more than her – no, I've just had pleasure to have met some of those exotic plants on my travels…"

"Greenhouse three, boys and girls." – Professor Sprout said quite disgruntled, not like her usual cheerful self.

All students started murmuring as they had only ever worked in greenhouse one. But greenhouse three housed far more interesting and dangerous plants. Professor Sprout opened the greenhouse door with a large key she took out of her belt. Harry was about to follow Ron and Hermione in when Lockhart's hand shot out.

"Harry, I've been wanting a word – you don't mind if he's a couple of minutes late, do you, Professor Sprout?"

Professor Sprout scowled but this did not seem to bother Lockhart at all. "This is the ticket," – He said and closed the door at her face.

"Harry," – Lockhart said, his large teeth gleaming in the sunlight as he shook his head. "Harry, Harry, Harry!"

Harry completely nonplussed, said nothing, waiting for the Professor to continue.

When I heard – well, of course, it was my entire fault. Could have kicked myself."

Harry's perplexity grew with every minute as he had absolutely no clue what Lockhart was babbling about but Gilderoy continued. "Don't know when I've been more shocked. Flying a car to Hogwarts. Well, I knew at once why you've done it. Stood out a mile. Harry, Harry…"

It was remarkable even for Harry how Lockhart could show all his white teeth even when he wasn't speaking.

"I gave you a taste of publicity." – Lockhart said. "Gave you the bug. You got onto the front page with me and you couldn't wait to do it again."

Harry looked at the Professor trying to determine whether he was serious or he was making a joke given what had happened. However, it seemed to Harry that Lockhart had chosen to see only that which he considered they might have had in common should their places been reversed. So he did not bother saying anything, instead he let Gilderoy continue.

"Harry, Harry, Harry!" – Lockhart continued, this time grabbing Harry by the shoulders. "I understand. Naturally, you wanted a bit more once you'd the first taste – I blame myself for giving this taste, because it was bound to inevitably turn your head. But young man, you can't simply start flying with a car and get yourself noticed. Just calm it down, alright? You'll have plenty of time for all that when you're older. Yes, I know what you're thinking. 'He's an internationally famous wizard already!' But at your age I was just as much of a nobody as you are now. Well, not that much of a nobody, I mean a few people know of you, all this business with He-who-must-not-be-named." – Harry finally understood him but continued his silent run. "I know, I know – it's not like winning Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award five times in a row but it is a start, Harry. It is a start."

He gave Harry a hearty wink and went away. Harry stood rooted for a while. Now Harry understood what all this nonsense was about but still was trying to figure out whether it required of him to laugh or to cry. He was not sure which would be the most appropriate. This wizard had an unusual opinion about himself. He just hoped he is not as great in the art of wizardry as he is in talking how great is winning the Smiling Award five times in a row. Harry, suddenly, remembered that he should be in class, so he opened the door of the greenhouse and was about to slip when the unpleasant tingling sensation returned.

He swiftly took defensive stance and turned around. His eyes began frantically to sweep the surroundings. Taking his wand and he moved away from the door. He did not understand the nature of this danger and in years to come he probably would not be able to explain what he was expecting to achieve since he did not have even the slightest clue what he would have done should he had faced the danger. Hopefully, the feeling soon passed. He sensed his heart racing and his front sweating. He took a deep breath and tried to relax.

Ron showed up at the door. "Harry, are you coming?"

Harry did not reply at first as the sensation returned this time closer. He barely sensed Ron pulling his sleeve.

"Harry?" – But when Ron looked at him he understood quickly something was bothering Harry. "Again?"

Harry did not bother to reply but nodded. Ron also looked frantically around.

"We have to tell someone." – Ron said. "Let's go inside and warn Professor Sprout.

"We don't have time for that." – Harry's hoarse voice interrupted.

"Harry?" – Ron asked but had no time to react as out of nowhere two jets of red light dashed straight at them and missed them by an inch. Unfortunately, another two jets appeared and this time did not miss. Both of them were struck down and lost immediately consciousness.

Harry opened his eyes and though his vision was blurry he noticed a crowd around him. Someone was shouting something but he did not understand a word. Everything became a little clearer when someone actually placed his glasses back on. Professor Sprout was hovering over him with some vial of colorless liquid, probably water.

He managed to sit up and turned his head around just in time to see Ron stirring. Minutes later, they were both to their feet.

"What happened?" – Harry heard Hermione's voice.

Ron was about to answer when Harry cut in. "Ron came looking for me and I guess we collided in each other."

"What kept you outside for so long?"

"Lockhart."

"Are you alright, Potter?" – Professor Sprout asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." – Harry lied.

"You still look a bit pale. Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey?"

"There is no need, Professor. I'm fine." – Harry said firmly.

"Alright then, back inside, the lot of you." – Professor Sprout turned to the rest of the students.

Ron looked at Harry but said nothing, which relieved Harry for the moment. There will be a time to discuss what really happened. However, Harry did not feel the urge to scare the willies out of everyone for now. It was their first day and besides the explanation was going to be crazy at best. There was no need to introduce panic and fear now.

As everyone gathered inside, Sprout said, "As I was saying today we are going to repot Mandrakes and as we established given Mr. Darkstone's explanation the Mandrakes are essential part of most antidotes used to restore cursed or transfigured people back to their original state. The Mandrakes are also dangerous. Can anyone tell me why?"

Hermione's and Alamar's hands flew in the air but Alamar, playing the gentleman, let her answer. There was a short moment of awkwardness, which prompted Hermione to blush.

"The mandrake's cry is futile to anyone who hears it." – She said promptly.

"Excellent ten points to Gryffindor," – Professor Sprout said. "Now, these Mandrakes are still babies so their cry will not kill anyone but they are sufficient to knock you out for several hours, which is why I have provided you with a pair of earmuffs." – Professor Sprout pointed at the twenty or so multicolored earmuffs sitting on the trestle bench next to her. "Take your earmuffs and gather around." – Professor Sprout instructed.

There was a scramble as everyone reached for the earmuffs that weren't pink or too fluffy but inevitably Neville ended with one just like it.

"When I tell you, you will put the earmuffs on. Make sure they cover your ears completely." – Professor Sprout explained. "When it is safe to remove them, I will give you thumbs up. Right – earmuffs on."

Everyone put their earmuffs on. Professor Sprout then rolled her sleeves up, grasped one of the tuft plants firmly and pulled out.

Everyone gasped hopefully no one heard the others as the earmuffs were cutting out all sound. Only one of the students had dropped but no one noticed it at the moment.

Instead of roots, a small, moody and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out of its head. It had pale green, molted skin, and was clearly bawling at the top of his lungs.

Professor Sprout took a large pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake in it, burying him into dark, damp compost until only the tufted leaves were visible. Professor Sprout dusted her hands, gave them thumbs up, and removed her own earmuffs.

"As our Mandrakes…" – She was saying as Seamus interrupted.

"Professor Sprout, Neville is out." – He said looking at his fallen friend.

Professor Sprout ran to him. She checked on Neville and sighed relieved. "He's only knocked out. That boy never listens. Oh, well, leave him here."

She returned to the pot with the mandrake.

"As I was saying, our Mandrakes are only seedlings. However, be sure your earmuffs are covering fully your ears or you might miss your first day as is Mr. Longbottom." – She explained. "Now, you will be four at a tray – there is a large supply of pots here and compost in the sacks over there. Make sure you avoid the Venomous Tentacula, it's teething while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing."

As she was explaining she gave a sharp slap to a spiky, dark red plant making it withdraw its large long feelers that it had sneaked over her shoulder.

Harry, Ron and Hermione came to a tray with curly haired Hufflepuff boy Harry had not previously spoken to.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley." – The boy said brightly, shaking hands with Harry. "Know who you are of course, the famous Harry Potter…and you are Hermione Granger – always top in everything," – Justin bent over and added in a less loud tone. "You're better than Alamar; he is just a show off." – Hermione beamed as she had her hand shaken too. "And Ron Weasley. Wasn't the flying car yours?"

Ron did not beam or smiled as he remembered that it was not a very pleasant experience by the end. He and Harry had agreed not to smile too much about it. This of course did not stop Justin who continued to speak just as brightly.

"That Lockhart's something, isn't he?" – Justin continued as they began filling in their pots with the compost. "Have you read his books? They're awesome. I'd tell you I'd died if I was cornered in a telephone booth by a werewolf but he remained cool and zap…"

"My name came down for Elton, you know. I can't tell you how difficult was to persuade my mother but after I gave her Lockhart's books she understood how important is to have a fully trained wizard in the family."

Justin continued babble was starting to be irritating but hopefully they had to repot the Mandrakes so this gave Harry, Ron and Hermione the perfect excuse not to answer to him. Repotting the Mandrakes proved not as easy as it had seemed. Apparently, the Mandrakes did not like being removed from their pots thus they were resisting fully. Curiously enough they did not want to go in the other pots either. Harry spent five very difficult minutes trying to put a particularly fat one into the pot.

By the end of the class, Harry just like the rest of his classmates was sweaty and exhausted. Everyone traipsed for a quick wash to the castle and then the Gryffindors went straight into class with Professor McGonagall except Harry.

* * *

Soon enough, she noticed that Harry was missing.

"Where is Mr. Potter?" – She asked.

Everyone turned around and the professor noticed that they were not aware he was even missing.

"He was right behind us." – Hermione said.

Ron noticed Harry's absence the moment he had sat down. He looked apprehensive for a moment hoping that he not had gone after whatever hit them in front of greenhouse 3. Professor McGonagall hopefully did not notice his odd behavior as she had dashed already out to look for Harry, of course not before barking, "Open your books. No one is to leave the cabinet."

Harry, on the other hand, had gone straight to the library. While he was walking to it, he amusedly thought of how unusual this act is for him but he had to find out what was going on. He had no time to lose for who knows when this threat was going to reappear. Although, the best thing he should have done would have been to inform a teacher. But some undefined feeling was prompting him to go alone on this one.

He reached the library and found, obviously, no one as everyone was in class. Madame Pins was no where to be seen, which was good. Harry quickly found Madame Pin's list of where everything was and scanned it, quickly locating what he needed or at least what he thought might be it. He hurried to remove the necessary books then placed them under the cloak and vacated the library. He headed straight to the owlry where no one would think to look for him and where he will find the necessary peace. He, of course, realized that he is going to pay for missing out deliberately McGonagall's class but right now did not really care.

He reached the owl's dome undisturbed. The owls paid almost no attention to his presence. He found a niche that concealed him from the entrance so if any came looking for him he would not see him at first.

He opened the books and began his search for answers. No one bothered him in the next few hours. He knew he had missed his classes for the day but his research seemed much more important. He had to know more about the Necromancers and their past. Well, it is true he knew some things about them but it seemed not sufficient given he was attacked twice in his first year and now again trice.

He did learn a great deal but unfortunately the information in the books he had snatched were written by wizards so the information however interesting was incomplete. Harry had too many questions that remained unanswered. But how to obtain the answers he was seeking? These books were giving some answers though not the ones he needed. He needed someone capable of answering his questions without him, himself asking why Harry was so interested.

Harry glanced at his watch noticing the time. He should go back and face the consequences of his decision for rebellion. But before he needed to return the books but then he had to explain why he took them in the first place. This was a dilemma for him but the solution to it came quickly enough.

He simply whispered. "Kaiser!"

A loud crack and the Solmyr's family crazy house elf number one appeared. "Master Nimbus!" – He croaked and bowed to the stone floor.

"Yes, Kaiser, I need you to put these books back into the library without anyone seeing you." – Harry said and then having another thought quickly added. "And you are not to tell or discuss it with anyone directly and indirectly or comment yourself. Just do it."

"Yes, master Nimbus!" – Kaiser bowed and vanished with another crack.

Harry was satisfied. Kaiser and Casper had come to respect him as their true master despite the fact that they previously obeyed only Cassie and Xsi.

Harry ventured out and returned to the castle. He headed straight to the Great Hall but on the way met the very distressed and angry looking McGonagall. He stopped abruptly.

"My office, now!" – McGonagall commanded nostrils flared up.

Harry obeyed without any protest. He entered her office and waited. He did not sit down as he was not invited to anyway. McGonagall swiftly closed the door, sat behind the desk and stared at him.

"Where have you been, Mr. Potter?" – She asked. "Why weren't you in class?"

"I did not feel like going in class today," – Harry bluntly replied but added quickly. "Professor."

"Why?"

"It just felt the right thing to do. I wanted to have a little straw and think about my popularity as Professor Lockhart suggested." – Harry had a horrible idea. "He did suggest that I showed off a bit with the car entrance so I thought maybe I could find another way to gain his respect while not outshining him completely. After all, the man has won five times the Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award therefore he must know what he is talking about – fame and everything."

Professor McGonagall was staring at Harry in total bemusement of what he was saying. She never thought it possible she would hear Harry say something like that. Not only was that but Harry was displaying a blunt disregard for the rules and signs of teenage rebellion. The Professor was entranced, frozen as she did not know what to say at first. She was caught completely off guard by Harry's answer.

"You should probably give the man more than the world is giving him for encouraging youngsters in following in his footsteps." – Harry continued pouring more oil into the flames. This was his little revenge towards the dear Professor Lockhart. If it was not for the delay he created he and Ron would not have been in danger in the first place. But then again, the Professor's delay did make him aware of the danger crawling around the school. Well, it came to both – a positive effect and a negative one. The world is not perfect as Alamar says.

McGonagall continued to stare at Harry unbelievingly. She was still in shock but regained her composure soon enough. She had though to speak with Professor Lockhart about this.

"Mr. Potter, nothing gives you the right, especially your explanation, to skip classes. Therefore, you will be spending detention for the next month and fifty points will be taken away from Gryffindor and…"

"Gee, that's a relief." – Harry interrupted. "I thought they'd be a hundred."

"That can easily be arranged." – McGonagall raised her voice. "And as I saying I'll be writing to your family."

"Now, I'm scared." – Harry replied eyes flashing. Something in him was telling him to shut up but he couldn't help it. He was feeling quite rebellious.

McGonagall's lips thinned and her nostrils flared even more. The boy's behavior was deteriorating with each passing second. It was so not Harry. It was like she was looking at a completely different person.

"That's two months detention, Mr. Potter." – She did not want to take more points out of Gryffindor otherwise they would have started the year at the lowest ever. "Now you will go straight to class!"

"Yes, M'am." – Harry said and exited before he manages to spill more inappropriate language and thus get into even bigger trouble. He could also hardly believe what has just happened in there. He never thought himself capable of such behavior but there it was. He was acting completely not himself. It was like it was someone else and he was there only to observe. He was stopped and looked in the nearby mirror. He was disgusted of himself. But he thought of the reason why he did it and pulled away. He had to maintain the illusion so he can have more time to solve this mystery. He will find a way to mend fences with McGonagall another time.

He reached the DADA classroom where his classmates were already seated. Apparently he had missed Lockhart's introduction, which was a relief. He slipped in unfortunately it did not go unnoticed.

"Mr. Potter, you decided to join us." – Lockhart's said though he did not expect an answer. He came by and left on his desk a quiz. "You have twenty five minutes." And he strode away.

Harry looked at the questions and almost burst into laughter. This man was indeed self centered maniac. The questions read:

1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?

2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?

On and on it went until Harry reached the end of the paper, right down to:

54. When are Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what his ideal gift would be?

Harry decided that it was not worth the effort since Lockhart was most likely to provide the answers anyway so he left his pen aside, folded arms and waited patiently for the others to finish. He was of course avoiding eye contact with Ron for the time being besides his mind was preoccupied with other thoughts.

Lockhart noticed Harry's total disregard for his quiz and when the others finished after collecting their papers he got Harry up in front of the class.

"Now Harry, what is my secret ambition?"

Harry's eyes narrowed guessing perfectly Lockhart's intention and normally he would not have bothered to answer but the rebellious flames were still fuming.

"Your secret ambition is to get everyone to floss and after you're kicking the bucket to have yours …displayed in a frame for the future generations to know what a narcissus no one should ever aspire to be even if it wins the Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award five times in a row." – Harry answered quite courteously.

Silence befell the classroom. No one ever suspect an answer such as this. Ron and Hermione were staring at Harry in total awl and disbelief while Lockhart's jaw had fallen and his usually charming smile was shredded to an ugly wrinkle. He still blinking hard and was at a total loss of words. No one has dared to defy him like that in public before. After a few minutes of total silence, he regained his composure.

"Gryffindor loses ten points, Mr. Potter," – He spat. "And…"

"That's the best you can do?" – Harry asked abruptly interrupting Lockhart. "I guess it's the tides today but you come second. McGonagall has already beaten you in that regard – she awarded fifty less so what's another ten points." – Harry continued. "Please, do continue."

Lockhart was silent for another few minutes completely taken aback by Harry's interruption.

"Detention for a week, starting tonight and…"

"Oh, take your turn. McGonagall booked me for the first two months." – Harry interrupted again.

This came too much for dear Lockhart. "OUT, OUT, AND STRAIGHT FOR PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE." – He shrieked.

"With pleasure, Master Smiley." – Harry blurted and exited with a slow pace.

He headed straight for where Dumbledore's office was. He reached the ugly gargoyles. But of course not knowing the password, he leaned against the wall and waited.

* * *

Soon, the gargoyles moved and Professor Snape appeared. He stopped abruptly surprised to see Harry.

"What is it this time, Potter?"

"I was sent here by Professor Lockhart, sir." – Harry replied idly.

"In front of the office of the headmaster?"

"No, actually in it but since I haven't got the slightest of the latest candy like password I'm standing in front of it." – Harry replied just as idly.

Snape noticed his tone and was about to spit his answer when Professor Dumbledore appeared.

"Ah, Harry, go and wait in my office."

"Yes, sir." – Harry softened the tone of his answer. He knew that his charade was coming to an end and of course was not about to answer the headmaster in the same manner he was answering previously.

He climbed the winded staircase and ventured through the door. Looking around, Harry realized that Dumbledore's office was definitely the most fascinating one. He was in an oval and spacey room in which strange little sounds filled the air. On low tables, there were odd instruments with unclear purpose that hummed and let off tiny clouds of steam. The walls were covered with portraits of the previous Hogwarts headmasters that were dozing off between the frames. There was a big, clawed desk and behind it perched on a shelf stood a rather frayed, knitted hat – the Sorting Hat.

He pondered for a second whether to put it on but finally chose not to. He turned around and saw that after all he was not alone. Perched on a bar there was a frail bird that looked like poorly plucked turkey. Harry fixed his gaze on the poor looking creature and bird stared back.

The door of the office opened and Dumbledore entered. Harry turned around and faced him.

"Professor,"

"I have spoken with Professors McGonagall and Lockhart, Harry." – Dumbledore said quietly. The disappointment in his voice was noticeable. "What prompted you to act like that?"

Harry felt that he should not answer this but he did it anyway. "It's none of your business, Professor."

Dumbledore was taken aback by Harry's answer. Something was clearly disturbing the young boy that much was clear. Usually, post traumatic stress is the common occurrence after a life threatening ordeal such as Harry and Ron's entrance to Hogwarts but this was pushing it a bit as Ron was not showing such symptoms.

"I'm only trying to understand, Harry." – Dumbledore said softly. "I'm trying to help."

"The best you can do is stay out of my way." – Harry's eyes flashed dangerously. But then Harry stepped back. He just realized he was crossing the line.

Apparently, the near death experiences had pushed him beyond the edge of sanity and he was saying things he really did not mean. It was sure that Professor Dumbledore can help but the undefined feeling, still strong in him, was the main engine of his sudden change of behavior and totally uncharacteristic defiance. The not so distant dread that has been chasing him since King's Cross was turning him into something even he had hard time recognizing. But he was feeling that it was after him and he had to deal with it without any interference. So he stepped forward reaffirming his composure and the dangerous flashing returned in his eyes and thus his uncommon defiance – no matter how much it was going to cost him.

"It's not your business, old man. My problems are my own. Deal with it!"

Dumbledore's eyebrows knitted though he did not look angry but rather concerned. He could hardly recognize Harry. Something was definitely pushing the boy in the wrong direction. He clearly saw that Harry is realizing it when he stepped back but in the end the uncharacteristic defiance won over. He realized that pressing Harry will not yield at any good. Actually, it might push him even further over board.

"Very well, Harry," – Dumbledore said still softly. "Gryffindor point's removal is hereby revoked. But you will serve one week detention. You may return now to Gryffindor's Tower."

Harry did not bother to thank or reply in any kind of manner though he was a bit surprised by Dumbledore's decision. He left the headmaster's office but did not head to the tower. Instead he sneaked outside using a short cut. He stopped outside and leaned against the wall to catch his breath. His heart was racing. He could not believe what just had happened. He would have never dreamt it possible to speak or act in such a way. But here it was. Something was happening with him, something he could not control. And it was taking him in a direction he did not like at all.

He took another deep breath. He had to control himself but the rebel fumes in him were stronger and anger unlike any before was consuming him. The sensation was stronger than the one he felt last year.

Harry stepped away from the castle's wall. He reentered into the castle and without any incident reached Gryffindor Tower. He did not speak with anyone, not even with Ron.

* * *

For a week, Harry tried to maintain control over the fumes and burring himself into study seemed to help but just a little. When Saturday came along, Harry's new found peace was tested and Harry lost the battle. Oliver Wood, Gryffindor's Quidditch captain, woke him very early on.

"Whatsthematter?" – Harry asked groggily.

"Quidditch practice!" – Oliver exclaimed. "Come on!"

Harry squinted at the window. There was a thin mist hanging across the pink-and-gold sky.

"Oliver, it's the crack of dawn." – Harry protested.

"Exactly!" – Wood said. He was a tall and burly sixth year, and, at the moment, his eyes were gleaming with a crazed enthusiasm. "It's part of our new training program. No team has begun yet training so we would be the first to start…Come on!"

Yawning and shivering, Harry managed to slip off the bed, and look for his Quidditch robes.

"Good man!" – Oliver said. "I'll meet you on the field in fifteen minutes."

Oliver vanished while Harry looked for his robes that he soon found and put on. He took his Nimbus 2000 on shoulder hoping that the best thing in the world he enjoyed most would not betray his new found control. He had just managed to reach the portrait hole when there was a clatter behind him. It was Colin Creevey.

He had met Colin the next day after the debacle. It was a small, mousy-haired boy that had been staring at Harry transfixed, and who went red when he was spotted. He had approached slowly but enthusiastically. He was clutching in his hands an ordinary Muggle camera.

"Hi, I…I'm Colin Creevey." – He had begun breathlessly. "I'm in Gryffindor too. Do you think, I could…er…if it is alright with you – take a picture with you?"

"Take a picture with me?"

"Yeah, so I can prove I've met you." – Colin answered eagerly. "I know everything about you. Everyone's told me of course. I know how you survived You-Know-Who and how he disappeared afterwards, and how you still have a lightening scar on your forehead (Colin's eyes raked at Harry's hairline) and a boy in my dormitory said that if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures will move." – Colin drew a great shuddering breath and his words flew again at top speed as the world's end was near. "It's amazing here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could is magic till I received the letter from Hogwarts. Me dad is a milkman so he couldn't believed it too. So I'm taking as much pictures as I can to send home to him. And it'll be great if I can have one with you." – He threw Harry an almost pleading look. "Maybe your friend can take it and I could stand next to you? And then could you sign it?"

At that point Harry had looked at him with sheer surprise, which Colin immediately had misinterpreted. Draco Malfoy, Harry's nemesis, who at the time was passing decided to take advantage of the situation and shouted: "Potter's giving autographs. Get in line!"

This unfortunate display was about to attract the wrong people and Harry had to act quickly before it becomes a circus.

"Actually, Colin," – Harry had turned to Colin, carefully choosing his words. "My agent in these matters is Draco, here." – Harry had pointed at Malfoy who was taken aback by the sudden change of tactics. "So I will be happy to take a picture with you as long as you stand between us. I want to be fair to my faithful and excellent marketing agent."

Draco had logically gone red at once but Colin was beaming with happiness and that was the end of it for a while.

But there he was yet again Colin just as Harry was starting to think that Oliver's bright new idea could actually yield at something positive. The problem was that Colin had been testing Harry's delicate patience for over a week unfortunately Harry was not winning the battle. Every time Harry was coming very close to losing it.

He looked at Colin who beamed back and said:

"I heard someone mentioning your name, Harry" – Colin panted. "Look what I've got here. I had it developed."

Harry looked bemusedly at him. Colin showed him the photograph. He saw a black-white Colin jumping between himself smiling with a devious smile and the very frustrated Malfoy. They were all waving – Harry with a hand and Malfoy with a fist pointed at the camera. The picture managed to cheer Harry for a microsecond but then he remember he has to be on the Quidditch field, turned around and proceeded with all haste there.

Colin naturally followed him all the way asking different questions as to where he was going but Harry did not bother to answer. Unfortunately, Colin made the logical conclusion and Harry was subjected to an inquisition of questions. He made the mistake of answering once and Colin continued like a faulty juke-box to ask even more questions.

Harry managed to ditch Colin at the changing room. The rest of the Gryffindor team was already there. Wood was the only one truly awake. Fred and George Weasley were sitting, puffy-eyed and tousle haired, next to the forth year Alicia Spinet, who seemed to be nodding off against the wall behind her. Her fellow chasers Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson were yawning side by side.

"There you are Harry. What kept you?" – Oliver said briskly and not expecting an answer continued. "I've spent the entire summer devising a whole new training program so we'll spend some time here before going to the field. This new program will make a difference, believe me…"

And thus Oliver began. He had drawn a map of the field and filled with Quidditch brooms and different circles and maneuvers and how they moved on the field. The first lecture went on for twenty long minutes, which only explained the first board and then Oliver showed a second, and a third and a forth. Harry did fall back to sleep.

"So," – Oliver said, at long last, jerking Harry from a wistful fantasy about what he could be eating at breakfast at this very moment. "Is that clear? Any questions?"

"I've got a question, Oliver." – George said. "Why couldn't you have told us all these yesterday when we were awake?"

Oliver was obviously not pleased.

"Now, you listen to me all." – He began. "We should have won the cup last year. We're easily the best team but due to unforeseeable circumstances we didn't."

Last year, due to Harry's encounter with Voldemort, he was unable to play and thus the team lost.

"So this year, we will train harder than ever before…Let's go and put our new theories into practice." – Oliver shouted, and seizing his broom, leading the team onto the Quidditch field.

They quickly discovered that they had been in the lockers for a long time as the sun was already up. As Harry walked onto the field, Ron and Hermione were already sitting in the stands. But Harry avoided looking at them. He was not in a mood for them.

Harry mounted his broom and kicked off the ground, soaring up into the air. This woke him up far quicker than Oliver's new theories. It felt wonderful to be back onto the Quidditch field. He soared around the stadium racing with Fred and George.

"What's that clicking noise?" – Fred called as he was passing.

Harry looked down at the stands where he noticed on the highest seats Colin and his camera, raised for picture after picture, the sound of clicking strangely magnified.

"Harry, look here, look here!" – Colin was shouting.

"Who's that?" – Fred asked.

"No idea!" – Harry lied, putting some speed that got him far from Colin.

"What's going on?" – Oliver shouted, as he came by. "Why's that first year taking pictures? I don't like it. He could be a spy for Slytherin."

"He's a Gryffindor." – Harry said irritably.

"Besides, Oliver," – George interjected. "Slytherins don't need a spy."

"Why not?" – Oliver turned to him.

"Well, that would be because they are here in person." – Fred answered pointing to the ground where several people in green robes were walking.

"I don't believe it." – Oliver hissed. "I booked the field for today."

Oliver shot toward the ground, landing rather harder than he intended. Harry, Fred and George followed.

"Flint!" – Oliver shouted, pointing furiously at him. "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!"

"Relax, Wood." – Flint said with a trollish smile. He was bigger than Oliver. "There's plenty of room for all of us."

"But I booked the field!" – Oliver said, positively spitting rage. "I booked it!"

Gryffindor Chasers joined behind Oliver as Slytherin had no girls in the team.

"But I've got a special note from Professor Snape." – Flint said oily. "I, Professor Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing the need to train their new Seeker."

"You have a new Seeker?" – Oliver asked distracted. "Who?"

And from behind the six large team members before them came a seventh – Malfoy with his usual sneer and smirk.

"Aren't Lucius Malfoy's son?" – George asked.

"I'm." – Draco sneered.

"And speaking of Draco's father, look what gift he has made to our team." – Flint said.

Malfoy moved forward his broomstick. It was highly polished with a new handle and a set of fine gold letters spelling – Nimbus 2001.

"Very latest model…I believe it outstrips the old 2000 series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweepers," – Flint smiled nastily at Fred and George's Cleansweep Fives, "you can only sweep the floor."

The Gryffindor team was speechless. Malfoy's sneer was so broad that his cold eyes were reduced to slits.

"Oh, look, field invasion." – Flint barked.

Ron and Hermione were crossing the grass to see what this commotion was. Harry looked back and saw his sisters coming along too.

"What's going on?" – Ron asked. "Why aren't you playing? What's he doing here?"

"I'm the new Seeker of Slytherin." – Malfoy said with a smirk. "We were just admiring the new brooms my father bought the team."

Ron gaped at the brooms. Malfoy's smirk grew wider.

"Good, aren't they? But perhaps the Gryffindor team will raise some gold for new ones as you can raffle these Cleansweep Fives; I believe a museum might be interested."

The Slytherins roared with laughter.

"At least no one on Gryffindor had to buy in their place." – Hermione cut them off. "They got in pure talent."

The mug look on Malfoy's face flickered.

"No one asked your opinion, Mudblood." – He spat.

Harry noticed Draco had said something bad as his team reacted quite angrily. Flint had to move in and save Malfoy from the angered Fred and George while Alicia shrieked, "How dare you!" But Flint was too late as a magenta jet of light hit Malfoy straight into the stomach and he flew few yards before he fell on the grass. Everyone looked around and saw Cassie holding high her wand.

Flint ran to Malfoy. "Are you alright, Draco?"

Draco did not reply but the next second he opened his mouth several slugs dribbled off onto the ground.

"What did you do?" – Flint bellowed at Cassie.

"He'll enjoy it for the next several days." – Cassie replied angrily, her eyes dangerously flickering. "He went too far."

"I agree." – Xsi said raising her wand too and pointing it at Flint. "Now scam."

"Or we will help you." – Cassie added.

Flint's wand however did fly out and he was about to hex her. At this moment, Colin was clicking like crazy with his camera but fell stricken by a spell. Everyone turned to the source and the source happened to be no other than Harry. Colin's obsessive clicking had crossed the line and Harry had finally lost control.

Flint was about to congratulate him but Harry stroke him as well. Harry's eyes had regained their dangerous flashing and the other members of the Slytherin team had no desire to test Harry's temper. They took Flint and Malfoy and left the field quickly.

Harry, on the other hand, climbed back on his broom and took off without a second thought. His heart was pounding. He had to get away from people and regain the control he had before. He could not allow himself to be consumed by these kind of feelings again.

* * *

In the meantime, Cassie, Xsi, Ron and Hermione headed to Hagrid's. They had called after Harry but he did not appear to have heard them.

They were within twenty feet of Hagrid's hut when they saw the front door opening. They saw Lockhart, wearing pale mauve robes, and still speaking to Hagrid.

"Quick, behind here." – Cassie hissed quickly.

"It's a simple matter if you know what you're doing." – Lockhart was saying. "If you need help you know where to find me. I'm surprised you haven't read my books, yet. Well, good-bye."

They waited until Lockhart's out of view then came out and then knocked on the door. Hagrid appeared at once looking very angry but his expression softened when he saw who it was

"Ah, it's you." – He said cheerfully. "I was afraid Lockhart's back again."

They went in. Cassie sat on the fluffy chair occupied by Fang, Hagrid's dog and scratched him between the ears.

"So what's goin' on with you?" – Hagrid asked as he closed the door.

"Well, you wouldn't believe it anyway." – Ron said sitting on a chair.

"What?"

"Well, Malfoy…" – Ron grinded with his teeth. "He called Hermione a Mudblood."

"No, he didn't?" – Hagrid looked outraged.

"He did and Cassie, here, cursed him." – Ron continued.

"Anyway, I don't know why everyone went so mad." – Hermione said. "What's a Mudblood?"

"A Mudblood, Hermione, is the greatest insult you can say to a person." – Ron answered. "Mudblood is really a foul name for someone who's a muggle-born – you know with no magical parents."

"Oh!" – Hermione exclaimed.

"There are some magical families like Malfoy's who think they're better than the rest because they are pure blood." – Ron continued. "I mean it doesn't really matter. Look at Neville, he's a pure blood and he can hardly stand a cauldron the right way up."

"An' they haven't invented a spell our Hermione can' do," – Hagrid added proudly, making Hermione go a brilliant shade of magenta.

"It's disgusting thing to call someone." – Ron said. "Dirty blood – nonsense. Most wizard families are half-blood anyway. If we hadn't married muggles we'd've died out."

"Well, I don' blame you for cursin' him." – Hagrid said. ":Although, young Cassie, you will be in trouble as I 'spect Lucius Malfoy will come marchin' up ter school for cursin' his son."

"Well, let him come." – Cassie said. "But this was not the only thing that happened."

"There's more?" – Hagrid raised eyebrows.

"Yeah," – Xsi continued. "Flint was about to hex Cassie and…"

"Colin Creevey was hovering around madly clicking with his camera when he got hit and then Flint was hit." – Ron explained.

"Hit? By whom?"

"Harry." – Hermione gave the stunning answer.

"Wha?" – Hagrid exclaimed god-smacked.

"Harry attacked Colin and then Flint who was probably about to congratulate him." – Cassie confirmed.

"Harry?" – Hagrid continued to stare unbelievingly.

"Yeah," – Xsi nodded. "And then he flew away. Oliver took Colin to the infirmary."

"Yeah, I'm not sure what he's going to tell Professor McGonagall." – Cassie shared.

"Yeah, these past few days, Harry have not been acting himself." – Xsi said. "It is like talking to a stranger."

"If it actually involved talking, Sis," – Cassie corrected her. "It's more like talking to a wall."

"You should have heard him the first day." – Ron jumped in. "He told Lockhart…" And Ron recounted Harry's speech.

"Wow!" – Cassie exclaimed visibly impressed. "He's gone totally overboard."

"Oh, it doesn't stop there." – Hermione added. "He missed McGonagall's class too. After that I checked the score points and Gryffindor was with fifty points less and he lost ten more in class but around dinner time the points were restored."

"How's that possible? What happened?"

"We couldn't figure it out." – Ron shrugged.

Near lunch time, the gang left Hagrid to get something to eat since they had barely eaten. They bid Hagrid good-bye and headed to the castle. As they marched in the cool entrance Professors McGonagall and Snape appeared looking very distressed.

"Here we go." –Xsi said.

"Yeah, the concert is beginning." – Cassie sighed.

"Miss Solmyr!" – Snape's voice rang out with notion of anger. "You'll come with me in my office."

"Actually in mine, Professor Snape," – McGonagall interrupted.

"Very well," – Snape said bitterly.

"Where is Mr. Potter?" – McGonagall asked.

"He flew away." – Cassie replied.

"What? Where is he now?"

"We don't know."

"Professor Snape, be so kind to locate Mr. Potter!" – McGonagall said. "Miss Solmyr, follow me."

"Wish me luck." – Cassie smiled.

"Good lick." – Ron said while Hermione let a smile but corrected him. "Good luck, I believe you wanted to say." – Ron realized that. "Yeah, good luck."

Cassie and McGonagall walked away while Snape darted off to look for Harry. Ron, Hermione and Xsi proceeded to the Great Hall.

* * *

Saturday afternoon melted away in no time and dinner time came along but there was still no sign of Harry. Ron and Hermione noticed that fact. The teacher's table was void of Professors Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Do you think Harry's alright?" – Hermione asked sounding concerned.

"I hope so." – Ron said trying to reassure her.

Harry, after having flown away, landed on other side of the castle. He could hardly control his emotions. Flying was not helping much. His thoughts were becoming dark and filled with anger. The delicate balance he had built over a week was broken.

But the truth was that every day was a struggle. Some undefined nagging feeling was keeping him up every night accompanied by the frightening tingling sensation and then followed by the inexplicable anger that was burning through his blood but he had managed somehow to contain everything. But now, now, everything has gone through the window swept by a powerful wind.

The tingling returned again as though by command but it was not with the usual strength. It was like he was barely registering it on the back of his senses.

"Enough is enough!" – Harry said aloud. He was tired of this. It was time he put an end to it and everything else but he needed help and an idea came to him, a terrible idea. His eyes narrowed. He stood up reaffirming his cool he called into the air.

"Casper, Kaiser!"

Two loud cracks were heard and the two house elves appeared.

"Master Nimbus called." – Both bowed to the ground.

"Go and find my cloak and bring it to me, Casper!" – He commanded and Casper vanished.

Kaiser was looking a bit bewildered at his master. There was some drastic change in his behavior, which was totally unusual.

"Kaiser, I have a task for you." – Harry continued. "I want you to go home and pick Thant's book of advanced Offensive and Defensive spells and bring it to me."

Kaiser this time looked completely terrified at the very thought of Harry's order.

"You are not to tell Thant or Saptienna or anyone else or divulge in any other indirect way and should you do 'Let the all the might of Mortis strike you down' – _Mortis Selentia Amir_." – Harry had seen the vowing spell once. He never thought he would be using it on any creature let alone the faithful Kaiser but he had to make sure he will obey him without question.

The little terrified creature was surrounded by a shimmering grey cloud then he bowed to the ground. Kaiser then vanished and reappeared ten seconds later holding the book in question in his shaking hands.

Harry nodded approvingly and whispered. "_Gallea medea absolu._" A silver cloud surrounded Kaiser and the terror in the eyes of the elf subdued.

Casper appeared then with Harry's cloak.

"Thank you, Casper." – Harry said. "I want both you at my disposal twenty four seven. I want you to remain in Hogwarts. You are not to answer any calling from any of the Solmyrs or anyone else for whatever reason. Is this understood?"

"Perfectly, Master Nimbus," – Kaiser squeaked.

"Yes, Master Nimbus." – Casper bowed too to the ground.

"Good, then you can go and have a snack or something." – Harry said more softly.

The two elves vanished on the spot. Harry pulled the cloak over him and proceeded away from the castle. He headed back to the forest where last year he had encountered the hooded figures. This would be the last place anyone or anything would go looking for him.

He reached it in under an hour. There he sat and opened the book. He began reading it without any delay. Usually, it would take him unbelievingly long time to concentrate or even imagining casting any of these spells but this time they were coming almost naturally to him. If Harry was thinking straight he would have been completely terrified at this new side of himself. He had crossed more to the very side he despised but darkness can be found in any of us. And the last few days could manage to push anyone overboard.

Harry had not yet the crossed the point of no return for he was still in the grey areas.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes.** **Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	21. Blood and Terror

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Book 2: The Heir of Slytherin**

**Chapter 21**

**Blood and Terror **

Severus Snape's inability to locate Harry Potter got Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore worried. All three of them began immediate search of the grounds. They searched all day but found nothing. It was like young Harry had vanished. Dumbledore suspected Harry was hiding somewhere with the cloak on and given what he knew of the cloak there was not even a remote chance to locate him unless they possessed a magical eye. Unfortunately, the one that could have helped in the search was on a secret assignment by the Ministry for Magic so they had to give up the search and call it a night hoping that Harry was safe for now.

Dumbledore however went to ask the centaurs to look for the boy in the forest. It was possible Harry could be there. He asked Hagrid too to search for him and Hagrid did – all night with no luck.

The next day, the search continued but with the same sad results. However, the teachers were not the only ones looking for him. The twenty five hooded figures were also seeking the boy. They had noticed that the boy had snuck out as the teachers were searching the grounds for him. The hooded ones had assembled on a glare in the forest. Their leader came last.

"They have still not located the boy." – He said.

"Wizards!" – A hooded one said with disdain.

"The good news is that he is not in the castle however the bad is that he is not in the surroundings either."

"So where the heck is he?" – Another one asked. "Can't we sniff him out?"

"No, he has managed to elude 'the sniffing'. I doubt he's done this on purpose since he doesn't know who we are. But we might need to resort to other tactics. We have to find a way to flush him out." – The leader said.

"Why not use some of his friends as baits?"

"In principle, it is a good idea but his friends are related to the Ministry and we don't want to involve them."

"I have an idea." – Another hooded spoke.

"I'm all ears."

"Terror!"

The leader pushed back slightly his hood revealing his blood red eyes that were quite scary.

"Excellent." – He hissed. "Get to it but proceed cautiously nonetheless. We don't want to attract too much attention."

"Understood." – The group of hooded ones replied in unison and then spread in different directions.

* * *

Meanwhile in Black Shire, Thant was in the library on his desk. He was doing some research. He stood up and moved the upper shelves to look for a book but the book was not there. He frowned. 'Where is it', he thought. He looked through all the shelves but found nothing. He frowned more.

"Caper," – He called into the air but the house elf did not appear. "Casper," He repeated louder but still nothing. "Where is this darn elf when you need him?" He said under breath. "Ah, well, Kaiser!" But Kaiser did not show up either. He called for another half an hour both but there was only silence.

Thant frowned this time with concern. It was highly unusual for the elves not to obey their master's call unless something had happened to them. They were so reckless at times.

An hour later however, they still did not show up. Thant was now very concerned.

"Saptienna, dear, have you seen lately Casper or Kaiser?" – He asked as he came into the kitchen.

"No, I haven't. Why?" – She asked.

"I have been calling for over an hour." – Thant replied.

"They could be with the girls." – Saptienna suggested.

"No, even then they would have come." – Thant shook his head. "You don't think they could be…"

"Oh, dear!" – Saptienna exclaimed. "Don't go there. There has to be another explanation."

"I hope so." – Thant said. "By the way have you seen anywhere the book of Advanced Off and Def?"

"No, why?"

"I can't find it anywhere."

"Did you look in the attic?"

"I have – everywhere and nothing."

"But where could it be then?"

"I don't know but I do get the feeling the missing might know."

"Oh, they wouldn't dare." – Saptienna said.

"Unless, our two resident mischievers…"

"Oh, dear, I don't think that girls would do such a thing."

"I guess there is only one way to know for sure." – Thant said.

"Wait dear," – Saptienna said. "Princess!"

A loud crack was heard and Princess appeared.

"You called, Mistress." – Princess said.

"Would you please go to Hogwarts and ask Cassie or Xsi if they have made Casper or Kaiser, take the book of Advanced Offensive and Defensive spells for some reason? Tell them that we're not mad we just want to know."

"Of course, Mistress." – Princess answered though the moment she heard Saptienna's request she flinched slightly. This did not go unnoticed by Thant.

"Wait!" – He commanded. "You have seen them take the book haven't you?"

Princess swallowed. "Yes, master."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I thought you have asked for it, master."

"Then why did you flinch?"

"Kaiser, he…did not look quite himself."

Thant frowned on the spot. "What do you mean – not quite him?"

Princess lowered her eyes. "He appeared terrified, Master."

"Terrified?" – Thant exclaimed shocked.

"Maybe, he was." – Saptienna said. Thant looked at her. "Well, he knows that taking this book would certainly anger you."

"Tell me everything you remember, Princess." – Thant said. He was still not fully convinced. And Princess obeyed but something was still not making much sense.

Saptienna also frowned. Something was definitely not right. "Princess," – She said. "With your permission, I would like Thant to look inside your thoughts and see for himself."

"Of course, mistress.

"Be gentle, dear." – She turned to Thant who nodded.

Thant took his wand and said. "Leglili mens."

He quickly located the memory but what he saw terrified him as well. Kaiser was displaying symptoms of total terror something he would not associate with the normal dread of simply taking without permission that book.

"Saptienna, you should take a look too." – Thant said gravely. Saptienna took her wand and had a peek. She emerged with a concerned look.

"This is not the usual behavior of Kaiser." – She observed.

"No," – Thant nodded in agreement. "Kaiser is under a spell."

"Under a spell?" – Princess exclaimed involuntarily.

"Yes, Princess, but it is not only just a spell – it is the vowing spell. These are the usual side effects." – Thant said.

"But dear, even if he is under that spell, he would still obey your command." – Saptienna pointed out.

"Unless, he is obeying a Solmyr."

"Cassie and Xsi will never make him or use such a spell." – Saptienna vividly disagreed.

"Well, someone is." – Thant said. "Princess, take me to Hogwarts."

"Yes, Master." – Princess grabbed Thant by the arm, turned on the spot and vanished.

* * *

They both appeared in the atrium of Hogwarts. Thant headed straight for Dumbledore's office. But there was no one there. Thant turned to a portrait.

"Master Dipit, where is Professor Dumbledore?"

"Professor Dumbledore is out." – The framed headmaster replied.

"I noticed but where? I need to speak with him."

"He did not tell us where."

"I guess I'll try the teacher's room." – Thant said though more to himself than to the frame.

He left the office and headed to the teacher's room. There he found Professor Sinistra.

"Professor,"

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Thant Solmyr. I'm looking for Professor Dumbledore."

"Lord Solmyr?" – Sinistra stepped back. "Ah, the headmaster was about to contact you anyway."

"Why?"

"Harry Potter is missing already two days. The rest of the teachers are looking for him."

"WHAT?" – Thant exclaimed visibly shocked.

"Ah, Lord Solmyr," – Someone called. Thant turned and came face to face with McGonagall. "Please, come with me."

"Where is Harry?" – Thant asked.

"We are still looking for him. But there is something I would like to discuss with you in my office."

"Of course."

They reached McGonagall's office where the Professor told him of Harry's recent inexplicable behavior. She also told him of the way Ron and he had arrived to Hogwarts.

"Why haven't you told about this?" – Thant asked.

"I wrote you a letter explaining." – McGonagall said. "But seeing you now it seems you haven't read it."

"No, I haven't." – Thant said. "Probably, my wife omitted this. Did the Pegasus Riders depict any kind of symbol?"

"No, I don't think so, no." – McGonagall shook head.

Thant looked quite grave and very concerned.

"There is also something else." – The professor continued and told him of Cassie's performance and her reasons behind it. Thant managed to smile for a second.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall. Would be so kind to get Cassie and Xsi here?"

"Of course," – McGonagall said and exited.

Thant remained thoughtful. The news he just learnt were highly disturbing. What has prompted Harry to take off like that was beyond him but he needed all details before jumping to conclusions.

Cassie and Xsi were in the Great Hall when Professor McGonagall came to collect them. Hermione, Alamar and Ron were there too. For some reason, McGonagall decided to take them also. They all arrived before the professor's office but only Cassie and Xsi entered.

"Dad?" – Xsi exclaimed surprised.

"Professor McGonagall, do you mind leaving me alone with my daughters?" – Thant asked.

"Not at all," – McGonagall replied. "Miss Granger, Misters Weasley and Darkstone are outside as well."

Thant nodded. He understood her hint. "Thank you!" McGonagall left. Thant turned his attention to the girls.

"Would the two of you explain to me what you needed the book of Advanced Offensive and Defensive Spells for? And most importantly why Casper and Kaiser are not responding to my calls?"

The reaction of the girls however displayed sheer surprise and utter shock. There was no mistake. Thant clearly saw it.

"Casper and Kaiser?" – Xsi stuttered as she came out of the shock.

"The book of Advanced Spells? Your book…?" – Cassie stammered.

"But Dad, we would never…we would never ask Casper or Kaiser to do such a thing." – Xsi protested.

"Yeah, we can do it on our own." – Cassie added.

"Then why these two do not obey my command? Have you been using for something at school? For pranks perhaps?"

Cassie and Xsi looked guiltily at each other for the truth was that they have been using them for exactly such a purpose.

"Well?" – Thant looked expectantly.

"Yeah, we have but the pranks are harmless…more or less." – Cassie replied.

"It's nothing serious." – Xsi added.

"But we have never commanded to disobey you or anything." – Cassie explained.

"Yo sis," – Xsi exclaimed suddenly.

"What?"

"You don't think that…"

"No, how could it be?"

"Well, it's been strange."

"So?"

"I don't know. Hermione's been telling him how weird he's been acting."

"Yeah but that's no reason to abandon reason, is it?"

Thant watched silently this little banter exchange. "Ah, excuse me, you haven't forgotten about me?" – He reminded of his presence.

"Ah, sorry, Dad." – Xsi said diplomatically.

"Care to let me in?"

"Ah, it's about Nimbus, Dad." – Xsi replied. "He's been acting a bit odd this week."

"Yeah, ever since he and Ron came to school with that flying car."

"What flying car?" – Thant's eyes jumped out of orbit.

"Well, I guess Ron can explain it better. He's been with Nimbus all that time."

"Well, get him in then." – Thant concluded.

Xsi exited and then returned with Ron and the others. They greeted and Thant asked Ron to recount everything. And Ron started with King Cross, and then the flight. He was telling how they were getting close to the school when these, whoever they were attacked again. This time however Ron was telling the story with all of its details and it sounded far scarier than the abbreviated version and lastly, the near crash into the water, the Pegasus Riders, and then the attack just outside Greenhouse Three.

At this point, it made everyone in the room shiver. Hermione, Cassie, Xsi and Alamar could not believe their ears.

"Why didn't you say something?" – Alamar exclaimed.

"How could you keep this from us?" – Xsi asked shocked.

"You should have told a teacher about it! Ron, how could you?" – Hermione exclaimed outraged.

"Harry did not want to throw anyone in panic." – Ron defended himself.

"Into panic, are you kidding?" – Xsi ranted.

"Enough!" – Thant's thunderous voice put an end to the bickering.

Silence befell the office. Thant looked extremely concerned. He now had a pretty good idea of how grave things were. Something sinister was going on around here. Something was not adding up. Ron's story depicted these hooded figures but sadly they did not sound like the lackeys of a dark wizard. And it was plainly clear that they were after Harry. Ron was simply at the wrong place, at the wrong time but then again Ron's actions in the car have saved Harry's life.

The strangest thing in the story was the Pegasus Riders. The Riders would not have come out to help an ordinary wizard unless they were summoned or picked up on dark threads. And speaking of such, Thant remembered last year's ordeal and frowned even more. This was making no sense to him.

The question now was what has prompted Harry to act so defensively. Ron indicated that he was having slight sensations acting like an early warning system. But this would be true only if he had increased natural ability or the necromancer's senses. However, Harry was not a necromancer by birth so his senses should not be that heightened. But given what Thant just heard it seemed like Harry had gone overboard. The behavioral change Hermione spoke of was totally unlike Harry. It could have been more appropriate for a boy of fourteen or sixteen but not that of twelve or even a Slytherin but not him.

There was something more Thant was sensing – Kaiser. The elf's behavior seemed to be connected to Harry's. It occurred to him that Harry could have commanded the two elves not obey anyone but Harry. But the question remained – why?

Whatever the situation was Thant knew only this he had to find Harry and inform Dumbledore of the new threat in the castle's surroundings. If these figures have managed to penetrate Hogwart's defenses then all students were in danger.

"Come, we have to find Professor Dumbledore." – Thant said after a while and they all exited McGonagall's office.

* * *

While the hooded ones and the teachers were searching the grounds and the castle for Harry, Harry was flying on his broom slightly above the castle itself. No one has been able to see him for he was under the cloak. With one hand he was controlling his broom and with the other he was holding the book of spells. He figured that during the day he has to be in orbit of the castle and at night he could land back in the Forbidden Forest to rest and continue his training. Kaiser and Casper were coming from time to time to bring him food and drinks.

Harry was thinking of the features about cops on a stakeout for he was doing something similar. His reading has helped in solving part of the mystery of the hooded ones. He found out that wizards have not been using the chasing 'net' and that particular 'brick wall' spells for over two centuries, actually since 1680. This was five years before the Ministry for Magic was created. The books he found in the library suggested of a monumental event that united all the wizards on the British Isle and thus they created this official body to govern them. Unfortunately, there was no information onto what this event was but it did suggest a possible battle between good and evil, wizards and other magical races though nothing in details just a reference.

Day and night, Harry continued his training but he had nowhere to practice for he did not want to attract attention. The tingling sensation had subdued and for a time had gone completely. He was thinking about returning to the castle despite what consequences he was to face but his gut feeling was against it.

And then one day just before nightfall Harry was flying near the West Tower when he almost fell of the broom. He heard a voice. But this voice was chill to bone narrow, a voice of breathtaking, ice-cold venom.

"Come…come to me…Let me rip you…Let me tear you…Let me kill you…"

The voice dissipated soon after but it left chills and jeepers out of Harry. He had never heard such coldness emanate from anyone or anything but then again he was not familiar with every surprise lurking in the wizard world.

Harry was wondering whether to go down and warn someone but his usual problem returned as well. This time however he did see the source – hooded figures. They had surrounded the castle and a few more headed back to the forest.

This time Harry was determined to find out who they were so he followed those but shortly after he lost them as though they had sunken into the ground. He returned to the castle only to find all the hooded ones gone too. Harry shook head – did he imagine them just a few minutes ago – no, he clearly saw them. But then where were they?

Nightfall came and Harry returned to his usual spot in the dark forest. He slept under the cloak, perched on a branch just in case. The cloak could hide him but it did not prevent anyone from walking into him, he was not a ghost. Of course, sleeping on a branch was not even remotely close to sleeping in his comfortable bed in Gryffindor Tower but after some time one kind of gets used to it.

He slept until late morning. Casper appeared with breakfast. Harry jumped down to eat thanking the faithful elf.

"Master Nimbus," – Casper said.

"Yes, Casper?" – Harry looked at him.

"Master Thant is here. They are all looking for you."

Harry swallowed. 'Thant was here.' He must have noticed his book missing and the fact that the elves were no longer obeying his calls or the girls'. Harry swallowed hard again. Maybe he could have asked Thant about this lurking threat but it was possible Thant knew nothing about it. 'No', the voice in Harry's head said. He will find the answer out on his own. He did not want to involve anyone into this. But then they were all looking for him. He had got them all worried. What to do?

"Casper," – Harry said finally decided. "Take this note to Alamar." Harry quickly wrote it down and gave it to Casper. "Tell him I'll wait for him at the Astronomy tower at midnight."

Casper bowed and vanished. Harry stayed still for a moment wondering what he was going to tell his friend. He was wondering with all the pressure would his friend come without all the school staff behind him – bah, he was going to come. Alamar enjoyed an adventure even behind everyone's backs.

Midnight came. Harry was already in place waiting for his friend and Alamar did not disappoint. However, Alamar could not find Harry for he was still under the cloak. Harry was waiting another minute or two just to be sure.

"Harry, are you here?" – Alamar whispered. "Harry?"

"Boo." – Harry had moved behind Alamar. At the sound of Harry's voice Alamar jumped off. "Gees, Harry."

"Sorry, Alamar," – Harry laughed. "Had to make sure we were alone."

"Sure, by scaring the jeepers out of me." – Alamar said.

"Yeah, well, come on! Climb on."

"On what?"

"The broom of course, we can't stay here." – Harry said revealing himself from the under the cloak.

"Oh, so this is how you did it?" – Alamar exclaimed.

"Come on!" – Harry urged.

Alamar climbed behind him while Harry covered them both with the cloak and took off. He headed back to the forest but to another spot. He trusted Alamar but Dumbledore and Thant had their ways of learning things without anyone telling them anything so he did not want to risk his true hideout.

"Here, we are." – Harry said as he landed and de-cloaked them.

"Harry, what's going on?" – Alamar said as he dismounted the broom.

"I wish I knew,"

"Everyone's worried sick, not to mention Thant."

"I know."

"Well?"

"Well, someone is chasing me."

"Who?"

"Did I not say someone?"

"The teachers can guard us. They have done so for centuries in this school." – Alamar argued.

"Yeah, like when they let Voldemort in Quirrell last year roam free in Hogwarts or those that attacked me in the forest, yeah right – great protection – no doubt." – Harry countered.

"And what you think you can do better?"

"Have someone found me so far?"

"Ha, very funny!" – Alamar exclaimed. "Sooner or later they are going to find you."

"Wait!"- Harry said. "Yesterday, I almost fell off the broom and…"

"Oh, that's very commendable…"

"Would you let me finish?" – Harry interrupted him. "I heard a voice."

"Voice? What voice?"

And Harry told him. Alamar looked at him bemused. "When?" Harry recalled the time.

"Hmm, that's strange." – Alamar remarked. "I don't recall such a thing."

"Maybe, you did not hear it. It would have been quite a coincidence for you to have been there at the same time."

"Well, I was. The West tower belongs to Ravenclaw but I was there nonetheless."

"How?"

"Well," – Alamar stuttered turning red.

"Aha," – Harry smiled.

"Harry, look hearing voices even in the wizard world is not a good sign." – Alamar said.

"Maybe, you did not hear it but someone else might have."

"Well, it is possible." – Alamar agreed. "But you have to come back."

"No, I have to find the identities of those chasing me."

"You can spend the entire duration of the year looking for it." – Alamar said. "Not to mention, you will probably get the longest detention in history."

"Very funny," – Harry said. "Ok, if I don't find anything by the end of the weekend I'll come back."

"You promise?"

"I promise but you must promise you'll tell no one of…"

"I promise. They'll have my head for that probably but I promise."

Harry returned Alamar to Hogwarts and then they parted ways. Harry came back to sleep.

The weekend came quickly. Harry was once again hovering above the castle with the book in hand. The night came and Harry returned to his usual spot.

He had just closed his eyes when his senses kicked in. This time it appears he was not careful enough. He noticed the hooded ones coming from shadows. And then he noticed that he had been so tired he had not put the cloak over him. Instead it was lying near the tree trunk and there was no time to retrieve it or his broom.

This time he had messed it up. He clearly noticed wands. 'So this was it, hugh,' Harry thought. Well, it had to be over one way or another. Harry jumped down and took out his wand. The first red beam missed him only by an inch. He saw once again nets forming but before they were complete he obliterated them.

"Surrender young wizard," – A deep hissing voice echoed throughout the glade. "You are surrounded and you're no match for us."

"Us being who?" – Harry wanted to know.

"You will find out soon enough."

"Not soon enough, I want to know now." – Harry bellowed.

Instead of an answer, all hooded ones opened fire. Harry had to duck. The bark of the tree exploded.

It appeared the time for his spell practice had come. Harry raised his wand and concentrated as much as it was possible. "_Seriem Sulfuris_" But it did not work. Harry ducked again, unfortunately not quickly enough. He was hit in the left shoulder. Hot pain ran through it. He screeched but stood up and the anger that followed for being hit produced the spell he was trying to conjure the first time.

The effect was immediate and unforeseen. All parties on the field were struck by lightening. Harry redressed himself up raising his wand against the one that had spoken and muttered. "_Tonitros Vectis_"

A lightening bolt struck and shot the target backwards with thundering strength. Another jet however grazed Harry and he flinched with pain. He turned to the source, "_Radius Ignis_." A blood red jet flew off Harry's wand. The target ducked but the spell hit him anyway.

Harry used the distraction to mount his broom, take his cloak and shot off to the skies. But his getaway lasted mere seconds. Several jets pierced the sky hitting him – one touched his shoulder, another straight at his back and the other in his hip. Harry lost his balance and fell from five meters straight into a tree. He heard something crack and a second later realized it was hit left arm.

The hooded ones found him quickly. Harry reacted instinctively directing his wand. "_Ignis globus_" A ball of fire jumped off his wand forcing his pursuers to find cover. Another jet hit and something hot covered his shirt. Harry touched the place and his hand was covered in his own blood.

The pursuers continued to fire and inflicted more wounds on Harry though he was fighting back. In the next few minutes however, they made the mistake of being gathered together. Harry's efforts were coming to an end. His vision had become blurry but he did notice their mistake. He mastered whatever strength he had left and bellowed. "_Vortex Anima_." The sheer strength of this last effort produced a whirlwind that shot his pursuers high and far in the heavens. Then Harry felt himself slip and fall onto the ground. He tried to push himself up but his muscles did not hold. His vision became blurrier and he lost consciousness.

* * *

"Nimbus! Nimbus!" – Thant was calling as one can imagine that the battle in the glade had not gone unnoticed.

That reached the glade. At one end, even through the trees, he saw Harry's cloak and the book but no Harry. He hurried there and slipped onto something lost balance and kissed the ground hard. Redressing himself up, he realized the something was blood. He followed the trail. Near a massive tree just ten meters ahead, he saw a foot. He increased his pace, reached the tree and looked behind it where he froze on the spot terrified.

The sight was not pretty. In a pool of dark blood laid Harry. He had so many wounds on him one can easily confuse him with Swiss cheese. He knelt down, touched Harry's neck hoping it has not come to the worst. He sensed a very faint pulse, relaxing slightly, he took out his wand and started applying healing spells on his wounds to stop the bleeding.

Most of the wounds closed but unfortunately some remained open. Thant had recognized some of the spells used on him. They were of a dark nature and could be healed but it would take time. He placed as much counters as he knew of to protect Harry from the side effects of some of the spells that spread evil effects. Harry needed immediately to be moved and placed under healer's care.

Thant shot a spell into the air and soon the very worried Dumbledore appeared. Seeing Harry, the headmaster also froze.

"We need to move him quickly." – Thant urged. "But carefully nonetheless, he's very weak and fragile."

"Of course," – Albus nodded.

Both managed to lift Harry and carry him to the castle as gently as possible. Madam Pomfrey hurried to help them put him on a bed.

"What has happened?" – She asked.

"He's gravely wounded, Pomona." – Albus explained.

"We need to contact St. Mungo's. They have to send a healer here for moving him there is out of the question." – Thant said.

"I agree." – Albus said.

"I'll get right to it, headmaster." – Pomona said.

"Professor Dumbledore, we need to talk." – Thant said as they exited the hospital wing.

"In my office," – Albus led the way.

When they entered, Albus turned to Thant.

"Headmaster," – Thant began but stopped at once. He looked at Dumbledore then at the portraits.

"Dear colleagues, would you please excuse us." – Albus said to the portraits that weren't very happy but obeyed. "Now, we are alone."

Thant recounted the events as he had learnt them. "Something had prompted Harry to act defensively and completely unlike his usual self. These hooded figures unfortunately do not strike me as the usual lackeys of a dark wizard."

"So much, I agree with." – Albus nodded.

"They could be something sin…" – Thant's voice trailed off. He wasn't sure how to proceed. He had no desire of revealing to Dumbledore who he really is. There was also another problem. His thoughts were dwelling in the general area of the Necromancers' oldest enemies and that was not a very comforting thought. Unfortunately, the wizards knew almost nothing of their existence. Well, they did know about few of them but they were harmless in comparison to the others.

Albus was about to ask about it but a headmaster in the uniform of Slytherin returned to his frame.

"Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall wants to see you at once."

"Thank you!" – Albus said frowning. Both proceeded out the office.

* * *

While Thant and Dumbledore were getting to Harry, Hermione and Ron, after dinner, had been heading to Gryffindor tower by an alternate route. They were on the second floor near the girl's bathroom.

"Oh, no, let's not pass by here." – Hermione said as she saw where they were.

"Why?" – Ron asked intrigued.

"This is the bathroom where Myrtle hangs." – Hermione replied.

"Oh," – Ron exclaimed. "Ok."

They turned around the corner and both froze. They had heard something banging against the window from the outside. They looked at each other. Fear had crawled in theirs eyes. The banging continued but they dared not open the window. It was quite creepy.

"Maybe," – Ron whispered. "It's a tree branch."

"Yeah, a tree branch," – Hermione agreed trying to calm herself down.

"We should get going." – Ron suggested with growing confidence.

"Yeah," – Hermione nodded.

They just made a few paths when Ron slipped and fell to the ground. He got up swearing.

"Where is this water coming from?" – He continued cursing.

"Myrtle's bathroom." – Hermione replied. "She has probably flooded the bathroom."

"Crazy ghost!" – Ron observed angrily still assessing the damage from the fall.

"Well, she does have her tantrums but this is pushing it." – Hermione noticed.

"As I said, crazy ghost." – Ron said.

They were to leave the floor when they both heard a chant that was all too familiar.

"Peeves!" – Ron exclaimed. "It would be best to avoid him."

"I agree but then we'll have to go back and find another way." – Hermione pointed out.

"We have little choice unless you want an encounter with another nut case."

They turned back although they would have wished they had continued and faced Peeves anyways. It would have spared them a lot.

Reaching the bathroom, however, their stomachs lurched at the sight. Down the passage something was gleaming at the wall. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows. The words, as they saw, were written in something that resembled blood and were saying, 'The Chamber of Secret has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware."

"What's that thing hanging underneath?" – Ron said a slight quiver in his voice.

They edged near it but jumped backwards at once as they saw what it was – Mrs. Norris. The caretaker's cat was hanging by her tail, stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring. For some seconds, they did not move.

"We really need to get out of here." – Ron said.

The wind outside however had increased speed and pushed open one of the windows nearby. Hermione turned in the direction of the window and the scream that should have ensued was stuck in her throat. The sight outside paralyzed her completely.

"Let's go!" – Ron urged but Hermione did not budge even one millimeter. "What's wrong?"

Hermione was unable to answer as she was, per say, just as petrified as the hanging upside down caretaker's cat. Ron turned around and came face to face with the sight out the window becoming as frozen as Hermione.

Outside, perched on a tree branch upside down was a small corpse. It looked like a small girl, a first year. Her eyes were lifeless, blank. Her face was covered in blood.

Hermione managed to avert her eyes, leaning onto Ron who patted her clumsily.

* * *

The floor was suddenly filled with the happy voices of students coming form the Great Hall but everyone stopped as soon as they saw Mrs. Norris hanging by her tail, and silence fell. Ron, Hermione and Harry stood alone in the middle of the corridor covering instinctively the window.

Then someone shouted. "Enemies of the Heir, beware. You're next, Mudbloods."

It was Draco Malfoy. He had pushed to the front of the crowd, his cold eyes alive, as he grinned at the sight of the immobile cat.

"What' that noise? What's going on?" – Filtch shouted attracted no doubt by Malfoy's shout. But then he froze as he saw Mrs. Norris falling backwards, clutching his face in horror.

"My Cat, Mrs. Norris, what happened to you?" – He shrieked his eyes threatening to jump off their usual place. "You did this…" He pointed fingers at Ron and Hermione. He appeared completely mad.

"What is this commotion?" – Professor McGonagall asked as she made her way through the crowd. She froze in her steps as she noticed the hanging upside down cat. Her look then fell at the writing on the wall.

Snape appeared shortly after pushing students aside. His eyes narrowed at the sight too. Filtch was drooling mad and pointing helpless fingers at Ron and Hermione. He quickly assessed the situation.

"Severus!" – McGonagall called. "Stay here. I'll go to fetch Professor Dumbledore." Then she turned to the huddled masses and said. "Alright, go back to your dormitories. Come on, go on! Prefects, take them away."

"You killed my cat." – Filtch screeched.

Ron would usually respond but he was too petrified but the sight outside that no one has noticed yet. Professor Dumbledore came shortly after alongside McGonagall and Thant.

"Oh," – He exclaimed and headed to the cat. He detached her. "Follow me!" – He said to Filtch, "You too, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger."

"We can't." – Ron managed to squeeze the words somehow.

Dumbledore stopped and looked bemusedly at him. "What? Why not?"

"Professor,…" – Hermione tried to explain but her voice was trembling, her heart racing.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" – Dumbledore looked expectedly at her.

"Professor," – Ron mastered his courage as much as he could. "I think you should…you should…" But he couldn't say it too.

Thant, fortunately, uncovered the reason pretty quickly. His eyes had found the reason and his eyes narrowed at the sight. He took out his wand at once and took defensive stand.

"Dumbledore," – He called. "Come closer." He gestured him to approach the window.

Dumbledore approached and jumped off his feet but regained his composure quickly.

"Severus," – Albus called. Snape reached his position and quickly understood. "Help me get her off."

Both of them, with their wands, brought the girl off the tree. Some teachers came hurriedly just at the time Snape and Dumbledore were getting the girl in.

"Oh, my God," – Professor Sprout exclaimed sobbing.

"Let's take her to the nearest office." – Dumbledore said. "And send for Madam Pomfrey."

"My office is the nearest, headmaster." – Lockhart proposed looking all too important. "Just upstairs – feel free."

"Thank you, Gilderoy."

All proceeded there except Thant. He was still standing in defensive position. As he calmed down, he quickly put the pieces together and understood Harry's behavior. Everything now made perfect sense though he still had to determine which clan they represented.

Thant did not follow the teachers. He had no time for trivial talk. He ventured outside, raised his wand and conjured his patronus, adding – "Send trackers and hunters to Hogwarts at once!"

The teachers entered Lockhart's darkened office and saw for a second portraits dodging off sight with rollers in their hair. The real Lockhart lit the candles on his desk. Dumbledore and Snape lay the girl's body on the polished surface. The sight was pretty ugly. Snape cleaned the blood as much as he could. As it cleaned they noticed the neck was torn possibly by claws but to what animal they belonged Ron and Hermione had no idea. Hermione, actually, turned her face away. She couldn't watch.

Professor Dumbledore started examining the body. It was clear he was quite tense and really concerned.

"She was killed though I can't determine by what." – Dumbledore said. "We'll wait for Madam Pomfrey. In the meantime, Gilderoy put Mrs. Norris over there."

They laid the Filtch's cat on a desk where Lockhart placed immediately some candles. Dumbledore's long, crooked nose was just a few inches off Mrs. Norris's fur. He was looking at her closely, running his fingers gently on her while pocking and prodding.

Professor McGonagall came shortly after along with Madam Pomfrey. Dumbledore turned to her.

"Pomona, dear, examine the girl."

Madam Pomfrey looked at girl with a mixture of sadness and compassion. She started examining her. She ran her wand around her muttering some words while Dumbledore continued his examination of the cat.

"It is obvious the cat's killed by the Transmogrifian Torture. Tut, a bad curse, too bad I wasn't there, I knew the exact counter-curse that would have saved her…"

Lockhart's comments were punctuated by Filtch's dry, rocking sobs. He was slumped in a chair near the desk unable to look at Mrs. Norris. Dumbledore was muttering strange words while tapping Mrs. Norris with his wand but nothing happened. Lockhart, of course, was continuing to babble while his portraits were nodding in rhythm.

At last Dumbledore straightened up.

"She's not dead, Argus." – He said softly.

Lockhart stopped abruptly in the middle of his numerous ways of murders he had prevented. Argus Filtch looked up with hope.

"She's not? But why is she so all stiff and frozen?"

"She has been petrified." – Dumbledore said. "But how I do not know…"

"Ask them, they know." – Argus suddenly turned around pointing at Ron and Hermione. "They did it…"

"Argus, no second year student can do this." – Dumbledore argued. "It would take advance Dark Magic to do this…"

"They did it" – Flitch spat. "You saw what they wrote on the wall…"

"Give it a rest, Flitch." – Snape intervened. Ron and Hermione looked at each other apprehensively. It was not in Snape's usual stance to be so charitable. "Mr. Weasley and Ms Granger might have been simply at the wrong, at the wrong time."

Ron and Hermione became definitely apprehensive though it was still hard to believe.

"But the circumstances are suspicious." – He continued, which the gang understood was his initial intention. "Why were they upstairs in the corridor at all?"

"Well, we…" – Ron trailed off.

"We – what?"

"We were returning to Gryffindor Tower," – Hermione took the word. "Using a different route when we noticed large quantities of water…"

"Yes, they were coming from the girl's bathroom," – Ron joined in. "Where Moaning Myrtle presides and wanted to leave the floor as quickly as possible but…"

"We were about to run into Peeves so we turned back." – Hermione continued. "When we reached the bathroom again, we saw Mrs. Norris hanging. We were about to leave when…" – Hermione could not continue.

"When – what?" – Snape insisted.

"Well," – Ron mastered as much as he could his voice. "I told Hermione that we should not dwell there but go and get help when the wind flung open a window. I wanted to go but Hermione was not budging. She was frozen stiff just as Mrs. Norris so I inquired what was the reason but when I turned around I quickly saw the reason though I wish I didn't." Ron's voice trembled here and completely vanished.

Hermione at this time found the closest bucket and threw up. Recalling again this horrifying moment brought back very visibly the sight and she could not stand it.

Professor McGonagall hurried to Hermione and embraced her so when she turned around her eyes would not fall on the girl lying on the table. This experience was not pleasant one not to mention that they had not told them yet of Harry.

Professor Dumbledore fixed his gaze on the three as they felt like being scanned with a ray. Then the Professor turned to Madam Pomfrey.

"Pomona?"

"Professor," – Madam Pomfrey swallowed. "Her blood has been drained."

This statement shocked everyone.

"What?" – Professor McGonagall exclaimed, clutching hands at her heart.

"She was attacked by something I do not know what though. I'll need more time to determine. The attacker has torn her arteries and then drained her blood. She died almost instantly, not more than an hour ago, which will coincide with the time they heard the scream." – Madam Pomfrey finished.

Dumbledore looked alerted and very tense. Something was bothering him a lot. The girl was a first year – Slytherin girl coming from a good, pure blood family. Her name was Melinda Becklefeast. He had the sad duty of informing her parents though he was not sure what to tell them. He knew of some animals that could do what had happened to her but they had no prove or idea, yet.

"Thank you, Pomona."

"I'll transfer her to the hospital wing and then…"

"Of course," – Dumbledore nodded. "Severus, please help Pomona with the girl."

"As you wish, Headmaster." – Snape said. "What about Granger and Weasley?"

"I do not believe they did anything this night. They were as you said in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"But my cat has been petrified." – Filtch cut in. "I want someone to be punished…"

"Argus, we will be able to revive Mrs. Norris. I understand Madam Sprout is having healthy Mandrakes. When they mature we will stew them and make the restoration potion."

"I will make it." – Lockhart said quickly. "I could whip a Mandrake Restorative potion in my sleep."

"Excuse me," – Snape said icily. "But I believe I'm the Potions master at this school."

There was an awkward pause.

"Minerva, take Ms Granger and Mr. Weasley back to Gryffindor tower," – Albus said then turned to Ron. "Do not breathe a word as to what has happened to Ms. Becklefeast to anyone."

"Yes, Professor." – Ron said following Hermione and Professor McGonagall out.

* * *

Minerva returned them to Gryffindor Tower then went back to Gilderoy's office. Pomona had already moved away the girl and was just returning to take Mrs. Norris. Dumbledore was just exiting the office as Snape returned with a brisk walk.

"Professor Dumbledore, we have intruders on the grounds." – Snape reported.

"What?" – Dumbledore exclaimed visibly shocked.

"I saw at least fifteen unknowns. They had gathered just outside the forest." – Snape continued.

"Severus, gather all the teachers," – Albus ordered. "Minerva, send a message for help to the Ministry Auror's office."

"Of course," – Minerva said and hurried out.

Severus returned with the rest of the teachers and they proceeded to the grounds.

Snape was right there outsiders near the forest. They numbered fifteen. They were spread out along the forest line but as Dumbledore noticed with great surprise there were also house elves between them.

"Headmaster, look." – Snape pointed to the sky.

Dumbledore looked up and his jaw fell. There were winged horses with riders on them hovering above the forest. The riders seemed somewhat familiar and when he caught a glimpse of gold he understood that they were the Pegasus Riders. How had they managed to enter the premises of Hogwarts however was beyond him.

All teachers were hit by a sudden wave of fear and terror. And at this very moment, all fifteen unknowns took out their wands. Before the teachers understood what was going on, the entire line of the forest exploded in jets of light signifying that a battle has begun.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes.** **Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	22. Dark Forces

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

**Book 2: The Heir of Slytherin**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Dark Forces**

Few days before Harry got to fight for his life, the hooded ones had left the premises of Hogwarts as they were called by their master. He was not pleased with the lack of progress and now that they had let the boy slip through their nets he was even less pleased.

"Lord Cornelius." – The leader of the hooded ones said bowing to the ground.

Cornelius did not look at him at first. He was preoccupied with dinner that happened to be an unfortunate young boy that simply had been really in the wrong place at the wrong time this evening.

"Alverio," – Cornelius said standing up while tossing the carcass of the young boy aside like a flapping doll. "My orders were very simple – bring me Nimbus Solmyr, alive and unspoiled. But every time, you return without the boy."

"Well, it is not as easy as commanded, milord." – Alverio gulped but continued confidently. "He's well guarded and you ordered us to keep a low profile."

"This is very true." – Cornelius agreed. "But I don't see any result either. I don't have to mention the recent events, do I?"

"No," – Alverio swallowed as Cornelius' voice was becoming dangerously calm.

"That boy had managed somehow to escape outside of the castle where the teachers can no longer protect him and you and the rest of this merry band of idiots can't locate him? Is this what you are trying to tell me?" – This time Cornelius' voice thundered.

"Sadly, yes, Milord." – Alverio answered. "He's nowhere. It's like he disappeared into thin air. His scent is nowhere to be found."

"The boy is still in the premises of the castle, Alverio. Otherwise my hunters would have sensed him. I have placed them around Hogwarts so there is no way he can go out without being detected. Now, put your brains back together and find me the boy and don't bother coming back without him."

"Ah, Master Cornelius?"

"What?" – Cornelius turned to the one that had spoken.

"What if we run into the teachers?"

"If you do somehow attract their attention as well or you screw up in another fashion…"

"Understood…"

"Good."

"Milord," – Another one stepped from the shadows of the forest where this talk was talking place.

"Vorkus, you have something to add?" – Cornelius asked without turning around.

"Yes, Milord," – Vorkus replied. "The last time, we encountered the boy he resisted. I seriously doubt this time will be any different unless Alverio manages to sneak upon the boy unawares but I doubt that too. He has become sensitive of our presence."

"Vorkus, the boy is not a Necromancer." – Cornelius said.

"No, Milord, he is not but he is sensitive nonetheless. He managed to elude the chasers on the station simply because he sensed their presence." – Vorkus pointed out. "Apparently, we have underestimated his senses' range. He will not go easily."

Cornelius turned around facing Vorkus who withstood his master's gaze. Unfortunately, he had to agree. He has underestimated the boy.

"Easy or not, I want the boy – alive. Am I clear on this one?" – Cornelius demanded.

"Yes, Milord." – Alverio replied.

"Should you encounter any unforeseen circumstances," – Vorkus said. "You will call me, understood?"

"Yes, Count Vorkus." – Alverio replied bowing.

"Now, go and get him." – Vorkus said. "This boy is smart. He will choose places to hide that are unlikely anyone to think of."

"Such as?" – Cornelius asked intrigued.

"We attacked him last year on a glade in the forest. It is possible he might choose that place to rest."

"Why?"

"Well, Milord, it is unlikely we would think he would choose that place to hide. Always do what your opponents will never consider." – Vorkus explained.

"This is not a bad thought, Vorkus." – Cornelius agreed. "Alverio, once you return you will head to that location."

"Yes, Milord." – Alverio nodded.

"But wait until nightfall," – Vorkus cut in. "It is unlikely he would be there during the day."

Alverio bowed, took the others and vanished out of sight. He and his seekers managed once more to sneak through Hogwart's defenses undetected. They headed for the glade Count Vorkus mentioned. It was not difficult to find but there was no sight of the boy though it was certainly clear he had been there before.

Alverio set his people in a wide net around the glade just in case the boy showed up earlier. All of them were using disillusion charms so not to be picked up by the local inhabitants of the forest – mostly centaurs – though he was informed of other creatures with ferocious appetite.

* * *

Alverio unfortunately was getting impatient with all the waiting. He commanded his men to stay put while he took a peek at the castle. It was possible the boy had decided to return there. He snuck up hiding in the shadows.

He saw a little redhead carrying some shabby book in her hand. She was walking on the second floor until she entered what seemed to be a bathroom but the door closed so Alverio lost her.

He continued his observation on every floor but they were all empty. The students were still in the Great Hall eating. He noticed also few ghosts and that poltergeist menace Peeves, which he knew perfectly he had to avoid even without anyone telling him. Even in his time all these years ago, that thing was still there and a bloody menace. It's too bad he had no way of finishing it.

He was about to leave for the forest when his senses kicked in. He moved to the third floor where he saw a young first year. She bore the symbols of the Slytherin house. Alverio smiled darkly. He never liked that house. It was filled with the most incompetent people imaginable and the most despicable.

Now after all these years, he could at least taste one. He moved to that floor and from shadow to shadow slipped behind the little one. The girl however stopped. She thought she heard something. But turning around she did not see anything so shrugging she continued walking.

The hunt as they say is the most adrenaline arousing moment. Alverio's kind always projects before their path a wave of fear and terror so the chase may begin and so Alverio did. At one point the girl was struck with those two feelings. She began to run when the doors she was aiming to pass through suddenly closed. All light became extinguished.

It was dark and spooky. The temperature also had gone down but that was because all the windows were opened. The air seemed somehow thicker than before.

The girl took out his wand as Alverio saw which amused quite a lot. She whispered, not stammered – _"Lumos"_. A small light cut through the dark but it was not sufficient as the usual darkness was replaced by the one Alverio projected before him. _"Lumos Maxima" – _the spell produced the desired effect although she would have wished she never did it for it would have not been half as bad. The light illuminated several paces before her and there she saw Alverio's face and the dark smile on it. The eyes of the man scarred all forms of jeepers out of her for they were getting blood red.

The wand fell off her hand and she ran but there was no place she could run from someone that could see in the dark. She reached the forth floor screaming for help but there was no one. Sadly even Peeves weren't anywhere nearby. Alverio pursued with appetizing ferocity. He has always enjoyed the chase but it was time also to satisfy his hunger.

In just few seconds, he was behind her. He reached for her and grabbed her. She resisted as much an eleven year old could. She was sensing his breath on her neck and that was increasing her fear exponentially. Alverio's hunger grew to the point of total satisfaction. He turned her head exposing her neck and plunged his teeth in it.

The girl let, as one could describe it, a blood freezing scream and then became silent. They all become silent after that. Alverio saturated his hunger for that one was very tasty, fear being an important component. He drained her in minutes.

He let go of her lifeless body and raised his head up opening his mouth and letting go a sigh of satisfaction. Blood dripped from his orifice and fell on the girl's face but he barely noticed. Then he sat next to the body still rejoicing of the glorious moment when he sensed something. He heard definitely not only a hissing but a powerful one. He stood up at once taking defensive stance.

The hissing seemed to be coming from the walls. He pressed his ear against the wall and sensed something big slithering. As it got closer he finally recognized it. He pulled away from the wall like electric shock had hit him. He had no desire of facing that beast. There were very few that would dare do it.

He bent down, picked up the girl's body and threw it out the opened window. Unfortunately, she fell right in the branches of a tree but he had no time to change this as the hissing was very close. Alverio closed the other windows and jumped through the last one opened. He landed near the wall and made his way to the forest as quickly and as invisibly as possible.

* * *

He arrived just in time. His men informed him that the boy had appeared in the glade. They proceeded at all haste there. The boy had indeed made his first and probably last mistake. They surrounded him and proceeded to him but unfortunately the young one had detected them. He was already on his feet, a wand in hand.

Alverio cursed under breath and shot a red beam at the boy that missed him only by an inch. The capturing nets were summoned once again but the boy was unbelievably quick in his reaction. He managed to destroy them before they had formed entirely.

"Surrender young wizard." – Alverio's deep hissing voice echoed throughout the glade. "You are surrounded and you're no match for us."

"Us being who?"

"You will find out soon enough." – Alverio smiled. The boy was insistent.

"Not soon enough, I want to know now." – The boy bellowed.

"Take him down." – Alverio commanded.

All his men opened fire. The tree behind the boy exploded but the boy evaded. The chase had begun again, Alverio thought. Unfortunately they did not have much time as this battle would for sure attract attention.

The boy was ducking spells but he was not quick enough and soon was hit. Alverio sensed his blood spill but then the boy did the unthinkable. He shouted something and Alverio and his men felt the effects almost at once. The sky was covered immediately with thunder clouds that produced a spell not seen used in almost four hundred years, yet alone by a boy of his age.

The chain lightening pinned all his men, including Alverio, to the ground. Alverio stood up quickly but had no time to react when he noticed the boy's wand pointed at his chest. He was hit hard by a lightening bolt and flew several meters away crashing into very sharp bushes cutting himself up in several places. His chest where the bolt struck was hurting like hell.

He got on his feet quickly and rejoined the battle but just in time to duck as the boy fired at them a fire ball of great intensity. This unforeseen resistance angered his men and they placed the boy under a spell rain. They inflicted great damage but the boy was still fighting back. Soon it became clear to Alverio that the boy had lost the battle. He and his men moved victoriously towards him though he managed to surprise them one last time.

Alverio was certain of his victory when he heard the boy's shout – _"Vortex Anima"_ and his blood froze. In an instant, the winds that were up there in the skies sped down to the earth and formed a mighty funnel that as almost as solid as a rock. It scooped all of them and hurled them far up in the skies.

They crashed into Hogwarts' defenses and most of his men were pulverized upon contact. Alverio survived as he landed on another. They were on the other side of the school's territories. Alverio saw no other choice but to call Count Vorkus for assistance. He was sure the wizards were alerted of their presence and only with increased forces could they overcome this obstacle.

* * *

Alverio and the surviving members returned to the gathering point. Lord Cornelius was not there only Vorkus. Alverio bowed to him the moment they landed.

"No boy, I see." – Vorkus commented.

"Matter's complicated." – Alverio replied and recounted the events of the unpredictable set of circumstances.

Vorkus' eyes narrowed. This was indeed unforeseeable. He had warned the ruling council that the boy despite being this young would be a problem. But Lord Cornelius' insistence on capturing the boy alive was maddening.

"Go to recover your strength in the village nearby." – Vorkus commanded. "Destroy it."

"Yes, Count Vorkus."

"In the meantime, Fea, go get some hunters. We are going to tear that place down once and for all." – He ordered.

Fea, the faithful lieutenant, bowed down in obedience and left.

Alverio and his hunters left for the village below the gathering point. It was time to once again rejoice. This time there will be no sneaking around. Alverio broke in the first house he laid his eyes upon, moved to the bedroom where some sleepy man was wondering what the noise was about and sunk his teeth in him. The wife ran down screaming but fell upon another and soon her screams subdued.

They moved like a terrible plague from house to house devouring all its inhabitants. Some tried to resist with guns and riffles but they were no match for the blood thirsty undead cohorts. All ended in under an hour. The village of five hundred was taken. Humans, they were never able to resist them. Of course, once they had realized what had come to them they tried using fire and wooden sticks but the hunters were exhausted from the unexpected resistance of the boy and were severely pissed so nothing managed to slow them down even for a moment. Satisfied and with restored strength, they returned to gathering point above the village.

More hunters have arrived there. Vorkus was getting ready. Alverio had sent two of his men to deliver some food to his master.

"The village has been destroyed, Master." – Alverio said bowing down.

"Why were not you as effective with the boy as you were with this village, ah, Alverio?" – Vorkus demanded.

"The villagers, my count, did not use Aerial Spells of Old on us." – Alverio replied.

"The boy is twelve years old. He's hardly a match even for a Death Eater or whatever wizard."

"It may appear this may, my count, but it isn't." – Alverio answered back. "This boy has indeed displayed unnatural maturity and his knowledge and ability to cast such complex spells is staggering. But he is now lying injured on the glade unless the wizards have found him and we are wasting time pointing fingers."

"Indeed," – Lord Cornelius had appeared. "You can't do anything right, Alverio."

"It is not as simple task as it appears milord." – Alverio objected.

"Excuses!" – Cornelius' voice thundered. "Were the villagers such a problem?"

"No, milord."

"Hugh, but a twelve year boy was?" – He hissed.

"There is something else, Milord." – Vorkus interrupted.

"Like?"

"There is a complication slithering in the school."

"I know, the Ancient beast." – Cornelius replied much to Vorkus' surprise. "I instructed that pathetic wizard to introduce it so it could create the necessary distraction for you to move freely but apparently it doesn't seem to have any effect as you have not fulfilled the task I sent you for."

"We are going now." – Vorkus said.

"Are you now?"

"Yes, Milord."

"And you expect the wizards to simply let you in?"

"No, they may resist." – Vorkus replied.

"We don't have sufficient numbers to storm a castle such as Hogwarts." – Cornelius cut off his enthusiasm.

"I can do it with the forces I've got." – Vorkus reassured.

"Really?" – A dark smile appeared on Cornelius. "Are you prepared to risk everything on this fool's move?"

"The boy will be ours whether the wizards want or not." – Vorkus replied adamantly.

"Very well, take your forces and proceed." – Cornelius ceded although he was certain that Vorkus will fail but he wanted to give him a chance nonetheless.

Vorkus' forces gathered – twenty highly trained hunters plus what was left of Alverio's men.

"We shall return with the boy." – Vorkus said and departed.

Cornelius remained for a little while before leaving himself. He was certain they will not come back. His clan was not ready to attack Hogwarts yet but soon he will be and then the wizards will get what they deserved – death at the hands of the very power that had helped all these years ago. The wizards ever since then did not hold on their part and all the clans cursed them for that. The time for retribution was approaching. They will pay.

* * *

Vorkus arrived on Hogwarts territory half an hour later. They proceeded through the gap in the defenses of the school and straight to the glade but there they did not find the boy not that he was expecting him to be there.

"Get ready." – Vorkus commanded.

They proceeded to the castle. As they reached it Vorkus froze in his steps. He had sensed danger ahead.

"Stop!" – He commanded raising his hand. His eyes pierced the dark and noticed just outside the tree line house elves something that was highly unusual. Soon he noticed they were not alone. Fifteen silhouettes were standing just outside his sight. "Arm yourselves!"

They proceeded cautiously forward. And just ten minutes later, they recognized the silhouettes. It was their oldest enemies. Their presence was not part of the plan. Vorkus understood quickly why the house elves were there. He had forgotten that these little creatures were never taken into account when it comes to building defenses around magical strongholds.

"Fire at will!" – Vorkus commanded and shot first at their enemies.

In a moment the entire forest line exploded in jets of lights. The battle has begun. Vorkus sensed and saw some of the school teachers at the front gates of the establishment but had no time to worry about them.

"Count Vorkus, what an unexpected honor!"

Vorkus came face to face with someone he had hoped never to see.

"Lord Tenyra…" – He exclaimed. "It's high time we settle our accounts once and for all."

"Indeed, it has been five centuries since our last amiable encounter in the forest of Dean." – Lord Tenyra said.

Vorkus did not reply to this biting remark instead fired a greenish bolt at Tenyra who eluded swiftly the beam.

"We begin dark, ah?" – Tenyra commented while producing a set of inflamed balls and directed them at his opponent.

Vorkus took a step back, made a swirling motion with his wand and transformed the balls into sharp silvering blades and shot them back at the lord. Tenyra let something reminding of a sinister laugh filled with mockery while performing a rather complex move with his staff. The blades froze in mid area and turned into rain of hot lava that was directed back at Vorkus who had to erect a wall of ice. The lava hit the wall and starting fuming. Meanwhile, Tenyra used the time this had given him to cast a new spell. His staff made a circular move a dark vortex of thunder clouds.

The moment the wall dissipated, the vortex moved towards the taken off guard enemy. Vorkus had no time to respond. The dark vortex sucked him in and bolts of dark magic pierced his flesh inflicting several deep wounds. Vorkus screeched in pain but he was lucky as another hunter moved to protect his master forcing Tenyra to step back.

Vorkus emerged from the vortex severely exhausted but pissed beyond belief. He unleashed the dark fire. It is one of the most difficult spells to control. Within the fire, shapes of dark rose and fire began to gain strength. Vorkus, obviously, lost control of it and everything within its path was turned into ash.

But Tenyra knew how to counter this monstrosity. He escaped the range of the dark fire then directed his staff to the sky and commanded: _"Tonittros Equi Procilla ama vetis elyndo"_ Rain clouds the likes of which anyone could imagine formed over the dark fire, a second later a curtain of heavy drops poured. The dark fire was surrounded and the shapes of fire lost their momentum, few seconds later it is all over. All those that were in the proximity of the spell were wet to the bones.

Vorkus stood stupefied. He had never seen anyone counter the Dark Fire spell but it seemed that the damned Necromancers have found a way after all. Unfortunately he had little time to ponder as Tenyra resumed his attack with dark ferocity. Dark magic bolts flew in his direction forcing him to dodge and duck. He managed however to erect a defensive shield blocking the effects of the bolts then commanded the grass to grow with an evil incantation and encompass his enemy and then shot another green beam at him.

But yet again he had misjudged his opponent. The Necromancers' knowledge in the art of magic was extensive and their power great. Tenyra was stuck indeed but he was far from defenseless. Tenyra deflected the green beam that exploded the nearby tree in darkish greenish flames falling in ashes.

"_Crux eveo_" – Tenyra whispered. A cross made of dark fumes formed before him and struck Vorkus straight into the chest thus paralyzing him on the spot.

"_Evocare Ustoris_" – This kind of spell no one at Vorkus' place would have expected. A dark silhouette formed from the burned ground. It was a spell of the Ancient times – Death Magic. The silhouette grew in size and as it reached the immobilized opponent suddenly a fiery sword appeared in its hand the light of which was blinding. It burned Vorkus' eyes and the more the thing was approaching so did his flesh though slowly.

Time appeared to have slowed down and everyone saw like in ultra slow motion the sword piercing Vorkus' heart. The screams Vorkus produced were beyond description as no being before him had screamed like he did. The moment the sword was fully plunged into his heart, the silhouette encompassed Vorkus and after a second suspended in eternity Vorkus' body was reduced to ashes. An unnatural wind blew and the ashes scattered before vanishing completely.

The death of their leader managed only to enrage them. Vorkus' hunters attacked with animal ferocity and the battle became uglier.

* * *

Thant was fighting one of the hunters going by the name of Lovett. He was an elder among his kind, very strong and powerful but he had met his match in the face of Thant Solmyr. Both were exchanging spell so quickly that their moves were barely visible and for someone watching on the sidelines they would be for certain blurry.

At one point, Lovett managed to push hard Thant who lost his balance and fell on one knee to the ground. Lovett used this moment and attacked but did not hit Thant. Princess had appeared before her master and the spell hit her. Unbelievable rage poured into Thant. He quickly got to his feet and the strength of the spell he used shot Lovett dozen of feet backwards. Thant then knelt down to check on Princess.

"She's barely breathing," – Thant said to himself. _"Pius Restitutio."_ The little body was encompassed by ray of pure light. Princess' breathing normalized almost at once. "Never scare me like that." – Thant said. "Now return to the castle and rest."

"But master," – Princess tried to protest.

"I command thee." – Thant left no space for contradiction.

Princess bowed and vanished. Thant turned his attention to Lovett. So far they have been playing something like a game but now Thant was angered. Lovett might be good among his people but he had made the mistake of angering a Necromancer and this had bad consequences.

Lovett came near and fired a few spells that Thant simply dodged.

"_Mens moris_" – Thant barely whispered. The effect was immediate. Lovett froze in his steps. Horrifying pain crossed through his mind. Not even the torturing mind spell could produce such immediate paralyzing effect. "_Chronos deleter_" Lovett felt his will to fight back subduing. "_Exanclo Vitalis Vigoris_" Of all the spells Thant could have used this was the one Lovett simply could not conceive a Necromancer ever use. The effect was immediate and extremely painful but Lovett sensed his life force being sucked away and his state of lower initiative and mind hindrance he had no way of countering it or avoiding it. His life energy was drained and he fell dead on the grass.

The rest of the Necromancers saw this as a sign to finish the battle quickly and decisively. The level of the spells they started to use became too much for their opponents though they were fighting back. But when Thant and Tenyra rejoined the battle things became even uglier than before for the Necromancers began using long forgotten Dark Magic spells of destructive nature. The grounds around the forest transformed into polished dark rock.

Their opponents, at least those that were still alive, retreated though most of the Necromancers pursued them. The battle continued to the every edge of Hogwarts territories. Then everything went silent. Only two hunters of the Vorkus' group managed to return to the gathering point where Cornelius waited. One of them managed only to deliver the news of failure before falling dead while the other one lived only a day longer before joining his friend in eternity.

Cornelius had not expected them to return with the promised prize but he was surprised of the level of resistance the wizards had shown. The ones that returned however did not mention they were fighting their oldest enemy. The second survivor simply could not speak and entering his mind as Cornelius discovered was not possible so he did not get the details of the battle. Eventually he learnt the truth and great rage took him over.

The Necromancers pursuing the enemy returned and gathered around Lords Tenyra and Thant.

"Only two managed to escape, Milord."

"But they will not reach far." – Another added.

"Anyway, the Vampires are defeated." – Tenyra concluded.

"For now, they are but they will return." – Thant remarked.

"Why were they here in the first place?" – Tenyra asked.

"They were after Nimbus. They had pursued him since day one." – Thant explained. "They have managed somehow to drill through the school's defenses."

"We have to reinforce them." – Tenyra concluded.

"I doubt the wizards will let us." – Frya commented.

"No one is going to ask the wizards." – Thant said.

"Thant, we have to implement a restriction for the house elves too. They saw with us." – Tenyra remarked.

"I know but this one will be hard."

"Why?" – Frya asked.

"It will be because there a few hundred working at the school plus others that do visit." – Tenyra replied.

"We have no choice but to place the restrictions anyway. We shall scout the ones in Hogwarts plus a few others and place the exception ward on them." – Thant said.

"It is agreed then."

"Wizards." – A Necromancer warned.

Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers were indeed heading towards them.

"Revert to human form." – Tenyra commanded. "They must not know who we are."

The Necromancers obeyed and the moment the wizards got near them they were back to their fleshy self.

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore!" – Tenyra greeted. "It has been a long time."

Albus stopped to look at the person talking to him and after few seconds recognized him.

"Lord Jacques Tenyra," – Albus replied. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"The feeling is mutual."

"What happened here?" – Professor McGonagall demanded noticing the polished rocky ground.

"Some spells went out of control." – Tenyra replied politely.

"Out of control?" – McGonagall repeated frantically.

"It does tend to happen from time to time."

"I trust that wasn't the professor's question Tenyra." – Thant said.

"Oh!"

"Do you have an idea who they were?" – Albus asked.

"They were Dark Wizards belonging to an old order – the Nefastus." – Thant replied withholding Albus' scanning gaze. "They have hated the normals such as you and me for a long time and tonight they had managed to penetrate Hogwarts' defenses."

"How had they managed to comprise our defenses?" – Snape demanded.

"Indeed, this is very disturbing news." – Albus agreed.

"They had used House Elves, which is why you need to upgrade your defenses preventing house elves of being able to apparate and disapparate within the premises of the school." – Tenyra explained ceasing the opportunity this question provided.

"Of course, making exception for the house elves currently employed at Hogwarts." – Thant added.

"What about those employed by other wizards?" – McGonagall asked.

"No, they must not be allowed. The risk will be too great." – Thant countered.

"I agree." – Albus said thoughtfully.

Thant of course had in mind of allowing at least another three of being able to pass through and those were his. Harry was still in the infirmary meaning that Casper and Kaiser were still under his command so there was no choice and Princess of course had to be part of that too.

Thant left Serena to observe when the defenses against house elves were to take effect so to include the three mischievers. The rest of the Necromancers vacated Hogwarts' grounds though the teachers did forget to ask how they had penetrated the school's defenses.

* * *

October came with the colds that only Madam Pomfrey's pepperup potions could take care of although there were side effects such as the students' ears would smoke for several hours after taking it.

Harry was still in the infirmary recovering from the encounter at the Battle Glade, as Ron came to call it. Cassie and Xsi were at Harry's bedside every morning while Alamar was taking the lunch time and Ron and Hermione were taking over in the evenings.

They were all worried as the healers weren't sure whether he would be able to recover. All that could be done for him was done though the rest was up to Harry and a good dose of luck.

The capers, whomever's turn was, were making everything possible to get through to him as the healers had said that familiar voices might help. Tonight, Ron and Hermione had the intention of staying only for a while as they had a lot of homeworks but in the end decided to stay longer. Ron had decided to talk about Quidditch as he and Harry liked it so much though his news weren't that good.

"…George said that the Slytherins are indeed a terrible obstacle as with the new Nimbus 2001's they are unstoppable. Oliver's devising plans after plans but he has nothing to counter the superiority of the brooms with. So far Fred and George had proposed million ways how to get the entire Slytherin team sick or something but that won't change much as we would have to play against someone else so will be back at square one and even worse. Cassie, I think, is trying to find some book in order to curse their brooms but Hermione thinks that even if she does find what she is looking for it is doubtful she would be able to perform the curse."

"Yes, that will be bad." – Hermione confirmed rising her head from the homework. "And even if she succeeds she will be expelled afterwards."

"At least, she's generating ideas."

"Oh, yes, they're so great. This is the bad thing about this game it turns people one against the other." – Hermione said and continued writing.

"It is nothing less but good health." – Alamar said as he came in. "Competition is indeed healthy."

"Pluto, what are you doing here?" – Ron asked.

"Yes, you shouldn't be here." – Hermione agreed.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't sleep so I snuck out."

"You are not the only one." – Xsi added.

"Trivia!"

"Hey guys!" – Cassie came in too.

"What if you get caught?" – Hermione asked. "We'll lose the right to come and visit."

"You worry too much, Athena." – Cassie replied. "No change, ah?"

"None." – Ron sighed.

"Well, we should all be glad he actually survived that ordeal at all." – Trivia noted.

"Yeah," – Cassie sighed deeply. "I'm not even trying to imagine how many he must have been fighting and what on Earth pushed him to do so?"

"Maybe, he had no choice, sis." – Trivia said.

"I guess so."

"I don't think he would rush into a fight when he is outnumbered." – Alamar shared.

"But this is the forth time someone tried really hard to get rid of him." – Cassie voiced what had been bothering her.

"I can think of one – The Dark Lord." – Alamar said.

"Not necessarily," – Ron countered. "Though he is the most likely suspect."

"Meaning what exactly – who else would want to kill him?" – Trivia asked.

"I don't know but the things that were after us did not strike as the Death Eaters." – Ron replied.

"You don't have to forget one other element, Trivia," – Hermione joined in. "Whoever they were they managed to penetrate Hogwarts' defenses."

"True," – Ron agreed. "And so far the Death Eaters have never succeeded in doing so."

"I know the teachers are very concerned." – Trivia nodded. "Professor McGonagall has become very pale."

"And speaking of pale," – Alamar remembered. "How is your sister Ron? She's been looking very pale lately."

"I don't know. Percy thinks it's the season. It should have seen what happened when he gave her Madam Pomfrey's potion." – Ron replied.

"I imagine the effect would be that her hair is on fire." – Cassie chuckled.

"Yeah," – Ron laughed.

"You know," – Alamar said. "The other day I was returning from the Quidditch after watching the Gryffindors practice and bumped into Filtch. He was in a rather foul mood."

"I imagine he gave detention for bringing mud into the castle." – Trivia guessed.

"Oh, he tried but I got away thanks to Sir Nicholas and Peeves." – Alamar said.

"What? How?" – Cassie asked intrigued.

"Well, I entered into the castle and there was Filtch. He wasn't happy and I had to follow him to his sanctum of dungeon chains." – Alamar recounted. "This man is truly paranoid and totally loony. Anyway, he sat down looking for some paper to enter my offense when there was a loud bang upstairs, which the oiled lamp to rattle. Without a second thought, Filtch darted off.

I used the time to look around. There were a few wooden cabinets filled with files carrying names of the students with bad behavior. There was a large pile with files for Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James Potter."

"The apple doesn't fall far the tree they say." – Trivia remarked.

"Look, who's talking?" – Hermione exclaimed and all laughed.

"Go on, Pluto." – Ron said.

"This is very true, Trivia, but there was an almost equally large pile with Ron's brothers and you two, well, maybe, as big as for the others but just as impressive. Anyway, I continued to look around and my look fell on something on Filtch's desk. It was an envelope, which read – KwickSpell. I have to say it was highly intriguing.

I took the envelope, opened and started reading, "Feel left out of the magic world? Find yourself excuses for not performing spells? Ever been taunted for your woeful wand work? This is the answer – Kwickspell. Kwickspell is a new, tested and proved quick-result, easy-learn course. Madam Y Cottles says: I had no memory for incantations but with Kwickspell course I'm now the center of attention at parties and family reunions! Mr. Warry of Kentuburry says: My wife used to sneer at feeble charms but now after having completed the Kwickspell course I successfully turned her into a yak. Thank you, Kwickspell!"

Imagine my surprise and it finally everything started to make sense. This explains why Filtch has such hatred for the students."

"You mean to say jealousy." – Cassie corrected him. "He's a squib."

"Yeah, well, Filtch returned with a victory smile on his smug face. Apparently, Peeves had smashed the Vanishing cabinet, which Filtch considered to be very valuable. He then noticed the envelope and turned to me.

'Did you read it?'

'Read what?' – I asked though I did notice I hadn't put in its exact place.

'If I'd thought you read my private – not that it is mine – for a friend – be it as it may – but… Very well – go, you're free. But don't breathe a word about – not that – however; if you didn't read then…never mind be gone I have to write Peeves up.'

He looked madder than his usual. But he did let me go and without any detention. I appeared upstairs and Sir Nicolas emerged from a wall.

'Did it work?' – He asked and I looked at him with awe.

'You did this?'

'I convinced Peeves to smash over Filtch's office, yes.'

'Well, it did work. Thanks! How can I repay you?'

'Well, it doesn't matter. I'm just glad it worked.' – He was not very convincing though. He was holding a letter of kind and looked a bit gloomy about it.

'What's that in your hand?' – I asked intrigued.

'Oh, nothing,' – He replied trying to hide it but then exploded angrily, 'But who would think that being hit with a blunt axe forty-five times doesn't qualify for the Headless Hunt.'

'Oh, you haven't been accepted.'

'No, I mean nobody wished more than I do to have been done quickly and cleanly but unfortunately no, not mention it would have reduced the pain and the ridicule. However,' – Nick unfolded the letter again and started reading, 'Dear applicant, we can only accept those members whose heads are completely separated from their shoulders otherwise they can't participate into the hunt activities such as Horseback Head-Juggling and Head Polo. So, I regret to inform you that you do not qualify as you are only nearly headless. Yours truly, Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore.'

Nick looked really upset. 'Who would think that an inch of skin that holds my head would be called nearly headless? I mean I'm headless just because of this little infringement but apparently not enough for Mister totally beheaded Podmore.'

'I'm sorry, Nick.' – I tried to make him feel better. 'Maybe, it is for the best. I can't imagine how fun would it be to play Polo with your head. We like you the way you are.'

'So is there something I can do to help though I can't really see why you would want to part of that group as you can easily form one of your own.'

'Thank you, young Darkstone. You're right. Who needs to be like them? But I guess I would be honored if…but no it's too much to ask…'

'What?'

'Well, I would feel honored if you'd come…this Halloween is my five hundredth death-day. And I will be having a party down in the dungeons so I'd be honored if you were to come, the rest of the Capers too, of course.'

'Sure, why not?'

He was delighted then floated away and I was on my way." – Alamar finished.

"So you invited us to the Nick's death celebration instead of the delightful feast we could be expecting for Halloween, is this what you're saying?" – Cassie asked rising both eyebrows.

"Essentially, yes," – Alamar swallowed.

"We'll come to that when Halloween comes along." – Trivia intervened.

"Anyway," – Cassie said. "The teachers have been spending their time lately upgrading the school's defenses. The other day, I saw some guys from the ministry."

"And many parents are demanding to know why but I guess they have decided not to mention what had occurred on the Battle Glade." – Trivia said.

"They should have though." – Hermione said.

"Yeah, well, they did not want to spread panic." – Alamar injected. "It would remind of the days of the Dark one and no one wants to go there just yet."

"But we are in danger." – Hermione stressed out.

"The teachers are taking all the necessary precautions. I don't think these intruders will get another chance." – Alamar said.

"That didn't stop them the first time." – Hermione insisted.

"From the looks of all, it seems they know how they had managed to achieve it." – Cassie remarked. "So I guess I'll agree with Pluto, we are safe for now."

"We'll see." – Hermione said and plunged once more into her homework.

"What are you writing anyway?" – Cassie asked.

"I'm writing the essay for Professor…."

"History of Magic." – Ron interrupted.

"Oh, him." – Cassie exclaimed.

"Ron, you should be writing it too." – Hermione reminded.

"I'll do it tomorrow." – Ron yawned.

"You should all be in bed." – Someone said.

They all turned around and saw Professor Dumbledore in his night gown.

"Professor Dumbledore!" – They all exclaimed.

"We just wanted to keep Harry company." – Alamar explained.

"I can see that, Mr. Darkstone." – Albus smiled. "You've doing it every day. You are good friends but you should be all in bed."

"Actually, we were thinking of moving permanently here until he wakes up." – Xsi said.

"I doubt Madam Pomfrey would agree." – Albus shared. "Alright, you have my permission for tonight to remain here."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore." – Cassie said relieved.

"Professor?" – Alamar said.

"Yes, Mr. Darkstone."

"Did you uncover the identities of those who attacked Harry?"

Everyone turned their attention to Dumbledore even Hermione left alone her homework and looked up.

"Were they Death Eaters?" – Ron asked fearing the answer.

"No, they were not." – Albus replied.

"Then who were they?" – Xsi asked.

Albus sighed. It seemed they wouldn't rest until they know. Of course, he had his suspicions as he suspected Lord Solmyr was not telling the truth. He had been definitely hiding something about the identities of the attackers but for now his explanation was accepted by all.

"We believe Harry was attacked by the Nefastus." – He replied.

"The who?" – Ron and Hermione explained.

"The Nefastus – this is highly curious." – Cassie said and looked at Dumbledore who did not seem to believe a word of what he had just told them.

"But possible." – Alamar added looking knowingly at Cassie and Xsi.

"Well, good night!" – Albus wished and left the infirmary.

"Would someone let me in?" – Hermione asked looking at the other three.

"The Nefastus are an old order of dark wizards but they haven't been active for more than two centuries. And I find it highly unlikely they would come to Hogwarts just to chase Harry." – Cassie shared.

"Yes, they probably cheered when he knocked down the Dark Lord." – Alamar agreed.

"I think something else is going on." – Cassie said. "Even Dumbledore doesn't believe a word of what he just told us."

"How would you know?" – Ron asked.

"I have eyes, Tyr and I use them."

"We have officially a mystery on our hands." – Xsi said.

"And I guess – we'll get to the bottom of it." – Hermione added.

"You're as right as usual Athena!" – Xsi smiled.

"Capers to the rescue!" – Alamar said.

"Dark Forces, watch out, we are coming for you!" – Cassie cheered.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes.** **Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	23. The Visit

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Book 2: The Heir of Slytherin**

**Chapter 23**

**The Visit**

Halloween approached quickly. Ron was regretting Alamar's decision to go to this Death party but Hermione insisted that a promise is a promise though the Great Hall was decorated with live bats and enormous pumpkins, evidently grown by Hagrid, that were carved with lanterns inside and apparently Dumbledore had booked a troupe of dancing skeletons.

At seven, the Capers left the warmth of the Great Hall and headed down to the dungeons. The passageway to Nick's party has been lined with black candles burning in bright blue casting a dim, ghostly light. Unfortunately, the temperature dropped as they reached the dungeons so the gang shivering heard something that remarkably sounded like a thousand fingernails scarping an enormous blackboard.

"Is this supposed to be music?" –Ron asked shivering while tightening his robe around himself.

"My dear friends," – Nick appeared, sweeping off his hat and bowing them inside. "Welcome, welcome, it is such an honor."

The sight was incredible. Imagine hundreds of pearly-white ghosts mostly drifting around the crowded dance floor where others were waltzing to the dreadful sound they heard as they were coming in. It was made by the thirty musical saws of the orchestra raised on a platform. There was also a chandelier above their heads with the same blue bright light. Their breath was causing a mist to rise like being into a freezer.

"Let's move around," – Cassie suggested so they could warm up a bit.

"Just make sure we don't walk through one of those." – Xsi added as they set off. So many have come. They spotted the Fat Friar of Hufflepuff talking to a group of nuns – no surprise there. There was as well, the ghost of Slytherin – the Bloody Baron covered with silver bloodstains.

"Oh, heck," – Hermione suddenly exclaimed. "Not this way. I don't want to see her."

"See who?" – Ron asked perplexed.

"Moaning Myrtle, she haunts one of the girl's toilets on the first floor." – Hermione squeaked.

"So that's her, huh?" – Ron exclaimed. "Interesting?"

"It's not as much when you are trying to have a pee with her whaling over you."

"Food." – Ron exclaimed interrupting Hermione.

They went to a table filled with food. However, it was not what they expected. Large rotten fish laid on silver platters, cakes, burned charcoal black, were heaped on salvers, maggoty haggis, a slab of cheese covered in furry green mold, and an enormous gray cake in the form of tombstone, with letters saying – Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Propington died 31st October, 1492.

Cassie watched as a ghost opened his mouth as he went right through the stinking salmon.

"Can you taste when walk through it?" – She asked.

"Almost." – The ghost said sadly, and he drifted away.

"Disgusting." – Ron observed.

They barely turned around when a little man swooped suddenly from underneath the table.

"Hello Peeves." – Alamar said cautiously.

"I heard what you're saying about Myrtle." – Peeves began in his squeaky voice, his eyes dancing. "Rude, oh yes, very rude things to say for poor Myrtle." – Then he opened his mouth and roared. "OY! Myrtle!"

"Oh, no Peeves, don't tell her what I said." – Hermione pleaded.

The squat ghost of a girl appeared. She had the glummest face they have ever seen, half-hidden behind lank hair and thick, pearly spectacles.

"What?" – She asked silkily.

"How are you, Myrtle?" – Hermione asked with a falsely bright voice. "It's nice to see you change the environment."

Myrtle sniffed.

"Miss Granger was just talking about you." – Peeves said with an oily voice.

"I was just saying how nice you look." – Hermione said quickly, glaring at Peeves.

Myrtle looked suspiciously at Hermione. "You are making fun of me."

"No – honestly – didn't I just say how nice you look. Didn't I?" – Hermione said nudging Ron.

"Yeah." – Ron said.

"Don't lie to me." – Myrtle cried. "Don't you think I know what people say behind my back – Fat Myrtle, Ugly Myrtle, miserable…?"

"Don't forget Pimply Myrtle." – Peeves whispered in her ears.

"Peeves stop!" – Ron said not really knowing why he's defending the pimply Myrtle. "Right, Pluto?" – Ron turned to him. "Right, Pluto? Pluto?"

"Loki, what is it?" – Pluto asked.

Cassie and Xsi looked like they were standing on the edge of a knife. Something had caught the attention of their instincts.

"I'm not sure." – Cassie replied breathing hard.

"Dark coldness…" – Xsi whispered.

"This way!" – Cassie said darting off. Nick looked disappointed.

"Loki, what is going on?" – Hermione asked panting behind her.

Cassie did not reply but moved alongside the wall. Xsi was following her closely. And like that both reached the first floor and stopped right before Myrtle's bathroom. Suddenly both straightened up as they had lost the feelings. Whatever it was it was gone.

"What is it?" – Alamar asked.

"We lost it." – Xsi replied.

"Well, this is utterly strange." – Ron commented.

"Indeed." – Hermione agreed. "We're in front of Myrtle's bathroom once again."

"Yep, creepy."

"It's only an odd coincidence." – Alamar shrugged.

"Let's get moving before Filtch shows up and pins something on us." – Ron suggested.

* * *

For more than two weeks, the school was talking about of little less than the attack on Mrs. Norris and the mysterious event surrounding Harry's incident. However, since the teachers did not allow anyone but the Capers to see Harry none but them knew what had happened.

Of course, Filtch kept it fresh in everyone's mind as he was standing guard in front of that spot as though he was hoping the attacker might return. Students had seen him trying to scrub the gleaming words off with no success at all. And when he was not on duty Filtch was lurking around the castle trying to punish students for ridiculous things such as 'being happy' or 'breathing loudly'.

Ron's sister Ginny seemed to take Mrs. Norris' fate badly too. He told the Capers she loved cats tremendously. Ron, of course, tried to encourage her with little effect though he did succeed in pissing Percy off.

Hermione, gotten over the attack on Harry, had now concentrated her efforts on Mrs. Norris too. She had been spending unnaturally long time in the library. According to Alamar, she was probably trying to read every book in the library.

"Athena, are you trying to set a new record?" – Cassie asked one Wednesday when she couldn't take any more of Hermione's odd behavior.

"No, I've been trying to get my hands on a copy of 'A history of Hogwarts' but all have been taken and the waiting is booked for the next two months." – Hermione explained. "I left my copy at home since I couldn't fit it in with the rest of Lockhart's books."

"Why do you want that book?" – Alamar asked.

"I want it for the same reason everyone else does – to learn of the legend of the Chamber of Secrets." – Hermione replied.

"Oh, you mean the thing on the wall?" – Xsi quickly asked.

"Yes," – Hermione nodded. "I know I read something about it but I don't remember what."

The bell rang and the Capers went on to their respective classes.

* * *

Cassie and Xsi were together today with Professor McGonagall and of course the class was extremely hard. The professor was in the middle of explaining something important when Cassie raised a hand.

"Yes, Ms. Solmyr?" – McGonagall noticed at once.

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?"

Everyone's attention was immediately caught. Professor McGonagall wished they would behave this way in her every class.

"Oh, very well," – McGonagall ceded. "As you know Hogwarts was founded more than a thousand years ago by the most powerful wizards and witches of the time – Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. The times at which the castle was built were dark as the common people feared magic and prosecuted wizards at every opportunity they've got.

Every founder established a house of his own where he could teach those that were of similar skills to them. Godric Gryffindor chose those that were brave like him, Hufflepuff chose those that were hard working, Ravenclaw selected those with bright minds and Slytherin those of opportunity. For a time, this was not a problem and they worked in harmony. Children that showed signs of magic were taken into the school to be educated. Then the disagreements began."

"Guess who?" – Xsi whispered.

"Yes," – McGonagall nodded. "Salazar Slytherin was at the bottom of the disagreement. He wished they would be more selective about the students admitted in the school. He wanted them to be of pure blood as he believed that magical training should be kept within all magic families. He did not want to teach those of muggle heritage as he believed them to be untrustworthy. Some time later, there was a major dispute between him and Godric Gryffindor the result of which was Salazar's departure from the school.

And all historical evidence ends here. Now, according to legend, before leaving Salazar had built a secret chamber within Hogwarts where he had placed a monster, which when unleashed would purge the school of all those unworthy to study magic. It is said that only the heir of Slytherin, his true heir, can open the chamber.

Of course, the school has been searched many times and no such chamber has been discovered."

The classroom was silent. Everyone's assimilating the newly gained knowledge.

"Ah, Professor, what tell us the legend this monster is?" – Xsi asked.

"It is an ancient terror that only the heir of Slytherin can control." – McGonagall replied.

The class exchanged nervous looks.

"Well, it is good to know that Slytherin was at the very least creative." – Xsi commented.

"Very funny, sis." – Cassie said.

"And secretive, boo."

"Ha! That one was funny." – Cassie snapped.

"Maybe, you are the one." – Xsi snapped back all through laughter.

"In that case do be careful, I may direct my bloody slave at you."

"Bring it on!"

"Girls, please!" – McGonagall ended the bickering which she knew could last the entirety of the hour. "Let's concentrate on Transfiguration."

"Sure Professor." – Xsi said.

* * *

Cassie and Xsi continued their bickering after class and without knowing they had reached the first floor. The place seemed deserted if one did not count the presence of Alamar, Ron and Hermione, which were just entering the girls' bathroom.

"Interesting," – Xsi exclaimed and hurried up.

They entered as well.

"Oh, hey guys, interesting place to be." – Cassie noted.

This bathroom seemed the gloomiest place one could imagine. A row of chipped sinks stood under cracked mirrors. The air was stale – stifling given the few candles burning low in their holders. The wooden doors to the stalls were flaking and scratched to the last one and few were dangling off their hinges.

Behind, Hermione appeared the squat ghost of Moaning Myrtle. She appeared to have been sobbing as the tears were still visible on her pale, ghost face.

"This is the girls' bathroom," – She noted and pointing at the boys added. "They are not girls. They have no place here."

"No, indeed, they are not." – Hermione agreed. "I just wanted to show them how nice it is here."

"Don't forget to ask." – Alamar mouthed at Hermione.

"What are you whispering?" – Myrtle eyed him suspiciously.

"Nothing," – Ron answered quickly. "We wanted to ask…"

"I wish people would stop talking like I'm not here." – Myrtle said in a voice choked in tears. "I do have feelings despite the fact that I'm dead…"

"Myrtle, we don't want to upset you," – Hermione said. "We just…"

"Upset me – that's a good one." – Myrtle howled. "My life was nothing but misery and people seemed to forget that so they bother me even in death."

"We wanted to…" – Hermione was saying.

"Have you seen anything out of the normal lately," – Cassie interrupted. It was amazing sometimes how long it would take for Hermione to get to the point.

"Actually, the night Filtch's cat dangled upside down?" – Xsi corrected.

"I wasn't paying attention," – Myrtle replied dramatically. "Peeves had upset me more than usual and I came here to kill myself when I'm remembered I'm, I'm…"

"Already dead," – Ron said helpfully.

Myrtle howled and tears ran down her cheeks. He rose up in the air, turned over and dived into the toilet headfirst, splashing water all over the floor and them. Her sobs vanished away probably somewhere around the U bend as they heard.

Alamar and Ron stood rooted with confusion. Hermione only shrugged. "That's quite cheerful for her. Come let's leave."

"Strange way to calm down." – Alamar noted.

Cassie had barely closed the door of the bathroom when a loud voice made all jump off their feet.

"RON!"

Percy had stopped dead at the head of the stairs with an expression of total shock.

"This is the girls' bathroom." – He gasped. "What were you…?"

"We are just looking around." – Ron replied. "For clues, you know…"

Percy swelled like a balloon.

"Get away from there," – Percy said, striding to them and starting to bustle them along, flapping his arms. "Don't you care what this looks like? Coming back here when…"

"I don't really think that's any of your business." – Cassie interrupted.

Percy stopped dead in his tracks, shocked and swelled even more.

"Ten points away from Slytherin," – He barked finally. "I don't want to see you anywhere near this place again. Everyone's thoroughly overexcited over this business and poor Ginny; I have never seen her so upset. She cries all the time thinking you all might get expelled and…"

"Ten points – is that the best you can do, Gryffindor?" – Cassie interrupted again but this time dark, dangerous flames were in her eyes.

"Yeah, when did you start to be so concerned of Ginny's health, anyway?" – Xsi cut in too.

"She's my sister and as a prefect I'm responsible…"

"For what – your own personal glory!" – Alamar joined too.

"Or are you simply worried that I'm going to ruin your chances of becoming Head-Boy?" – Ron flared too.

"Five points from Gryffindor," – Percy said tersely, fingering his prefect badge. "May this be a lesson for you. No more detective work or I'll write to Mum."

And he strode away though he had barely made five paces when he slipped and fell on the hard floor. His glasses jumped off his face and landed with a splashing thud into the wall.

"Loki!" – Hermione silently exclaimed shocked.

"He deserved it." – Cassie said breathing heavily, putting away her wand.

"I guess the five points more he took away takes its toll." – Alamar observed amused.

"Yeah, it does." – Ron said visibly impressed.

The Capers passed by Percy without helping out. They agreed on meeting tonight after writing their homework.

* * *

Near midnight, they met in an empty classroom they deemed no teacher will bother them and hopefully the occasional ghost.

"I've been thinking," – Hermione began. "Who could it be?"

"Who could be – what?" – Xsi asked distractedly as she was trying some new spell with her wand.

"I meant who would want to scare all the Squibs and Muggle-Borns off the school?" – Hermione elaborated.

"Let's think who thinks all Muggle-Borns are scum?" – Ron asked in mock puzzlement.

"If you're talking about Malfoy?"

"Of course, I'm," – Ron said. "You heard him – Mudbloods – you're next."

"Malfoy, the heir of Slytherin?" – Hermione asked unconvinced.

"All his family has been in Slytherin," – Alamar said thoughtfully. "They could easily be Slytherin's descendants."

"Well," – Hermione said cautiously. "It might be…"

"They could have had the key for centuries." – Ron added.

"I don't think so." – Cassie said joining in the conversation. "If they did why now? Why haven't they being using it every single time they had the opportunity?"

"Maybe, they did not want to attract attention." – Ron shrugged.

"And now they suddenly are?" – Cassie said unconvinced.

"Maybe…"

"Well, maybe and if – don't solve mysteries, Ron." – Xsi said. "I agree with Cassie. It doesn't make much sense. And don't forget that, the other thing,"

"You know I've been thinking about that." – Cassie said.

"And?" – Alamar looked up.

"I think Harry had figured it out." – She replied.

"What?" – Ron asked.

"I think it's possible he knows who attacked you at King's Cross and then before Greenhouse Three. I think this is why he went over board."

"To protect us." – Xsi said hit by the sudden revelation.

"Yes, but why would he believe he could take them on his own?" – Hermione asked.

"Well, he's Harry." – Xsi replied.

"Anyway, we have to find a way to know for sure." – Cassie interrupted.

"Yes, we have to know what Malfoy might know about the chamber's attack," – Xsi agreed.

"How?" – Alamar asked.

"Well, there might be a way." – Hermione said dropping her voice.

"What are you up to?" – Xsi looked at her.

"Well, it will be difficult, not to mention dangerous and we'll be breaking like fifty school rules." – Hermione said.

"Brilliant, would you care to let us know anytime this century?" – Ron asked irritably.

"Yes," – Hermione replied coldly. "We have to get inside Slytherin's common room and ask him personally without him realizing it's us."

"That's impossible." – Ron exclaimed.

"Brilliant, Athena," – Cassie exclaimed impressed.

"Yeah, I agree on this one."

"On this one what?" – Ron asked perplexed.

"Polyjuice Potion." – Xsi replied.

"What potion?"

"The Polyjuice potion allows its drinker to take temporarily the form of another." – Cassie explained.

"You mean transfigure into a Slytherin?" – Ron inquired shocked.

"Essentially, yes, "– Xsi nodded. "But Hermione, this potion is very complex and it will take time to brew it. Not to mention, it will probably be in some advance level potion making book, we can't get our hands on."

"We need signed signature from a teacher to get it." – Alamar said guessing the book would be into the restricted section.

"If we only we could get to Casper or Kaiser, we won't need a teacher." – Xsi said.

"If, meaning what?" – Alamar stared at her. "You simply call them."

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"Well, it'd be because they…ah…they…"

"What Xsi is trying to say is that they have been ignoring our calls and Thant's as well."

"What?" – Alamar exclaimed. "But that's not possible."

"It seems Nimbus has commanded to obey only him." – Cassie explained.

"Bummer! Ah, ok, that's an interesting twist." – Alamar said. "Though I'm curious though how he managed to achieve this. House elves are bound to serve the family and obey without question. I mean even if you tell them not to they still will obey Thant."

"We know." – Xsi said tiredly. "But it seems Nimbus found a way around it."

"Why do we need the elves?" – Ron inquired.

"It's quite simple, Ron." – Cassie said patiently. "They can get us what we want in a heartbeat."

"You mean steal it." – Hermione corrected.

"Whatever – they'll get the job done." – Xsi said. "Hey, why don't you call Elliot?"

"I've tried but for some reason it doesn't work." – Alamar said.

"It's because there is an additional ward guarding the castle." – Cassie replied. "No house elves are allowed within the premises of the school."

"Ah, why?" – Ron asked.

"Well, house elves can apparate within the school. The defenses of Hogwarts have never really taken into account house elves' magic. But as of recently, that problem has been solved."

"So why did you suggest using your two house elves – they can't get in here."

"They don't have to." – Cassie said. "There's still somewhere in the school. I'll bet Nimbus kept them close. I would in his place."

"Well, we can't wait for Harry," – Alamar said. "Though, why make the potion anyway?"

"We have to ask Malfoy."

"Well, you could ask him – you're Slytherin." – Ron said getting Alamar's point.

"You forget she cursed him. I seriously doubt he would open up to her." – Xsi reminded.

"Well, we'll find a way." – Hermione stated.

"I think it's time we go to bed and figure it out later." – Cassie suggested.

"Good idea, it's almost half past two." – Xsi agreed.

* * *

The next day Gryffindors were having DADA. Hermione was determined to get Lockhart's signature for the Restricted Section. Lockhart, after Harry's outburst, had unleashed Cornish pixies in class and they had wrecked it. So now, he was content with just reading passages from his book and using students to display visually his great conquests.

Ron was usually very bored in this class. He didn't really believe that any teacher can be thick enough to give her the necessary signature but did agree to help out so he volunteered for today's performance.

"And now, Roland, give a nice howl, excellent – and so believe it or not, I pounced – like this," – He jumped on Ron knocking him down. "…Slamming him on the ground thus with one hand, I managed to hold him – that's really hard as he was trying hard – but with my other hand I directed my wand at his throat – then I used all my remaining strength and performed the complex Homorphus Charm. He let out a piteous scream, no moan – gives a moan Ronald – higher than that – right excellent – then the fur vanished, the fangs shrank and turned back to a normal man. Simple and yet effective charm, and once more another village will remember me forever as the hero who delivered them from the monthly terror of werewolf attacks!"

And hopefully at that moment the bell rang and Lockhart got to his feet.

"For next time, write a poem about my defeat of the Wagga Wagga Werewolf and for the best of them – signed copies of Magical Me!"

The class began t leave. Ron made sure he is at least fifteen paces from Lockhart. Hermione approached the Professor's desk with a piece of paper clutched firmly in her hand.

"Professor Lockhart, sir?" – Hermione interrupted Lockhart who was just starting to sign his copies (habits do die hard). "I was hoping to get this book from the library just for background reading," Her hand shook slightly. "The thing is that the book is in the Restricted Section, so I need a teacher to sign for it, - so to help me better understand what you mean in Gadding with Ghouls about the slow acting venoms.

"Ah, Gadding with Ghouls," – Lockhart exclaimed with broad smile, taking the note from her hand, "It's possibly my favorite book. You enjoyed it?"

"Oh, yes," – Hermione nodded eagerly. "I truly enjoyed the moment you slapped, trapped I mean, that last one with the tea-strainer…"

"Well, I'm certain that no one will mind me giving the bet student of the year a little extra help," – Lockhart's said taking on a big peacock quill and with equally big, loopy signature he scrawled on the note handed it back to Hermione.

Hermione folded the note and slipped it into her bag. She and Ron left the room half running towards the library.

"I can't believe he did not even look what he was signing for." – Ron said. "How thick one must be?"

"He's not thick," – Hermione said shrilly.

"Just because he said you are the best student of the year…"

"Shush!"

Before them Madam Pince – the librarian stood. She was very strict and demanded absolute silence in the library.

"Ah, Madam Pince, could you?" – Hermione whispered handing her the note.

Madam Pins took the note and looked at it suspiciously. "Most Potente Potions?"

"Could I have the note back?" – Hermione said but Ron pulled her aside for Pince to pass.

"Oh, come on, get to your senses," – He said.

Madam Pince of course moved to verify the note wasn't a forgery but it pass the inspection with flying colors. Lockhart's signature was like a trademark and was easy to recognize. Madam Pince then disappeared between the lofty shelves and several minutes later returned with a large, moldy book. Hermione put it carefully into her bag and the two left trying their best not to seem like running away.

They went straight into Myrtle's bathroom over Ron's protests. The other Capers were already there.

"How did it go?" – Alamar asked.

"He was thick enough." – Ron replied.

"No surprise there." – Alamar commented.

"Why is this book in the Restricted Section anyway?" – Xsi asked.

And Hermione opened the book and with the first glance all quickly understood why. Some of the potions' effects were so gruesome to actually think about it. There were also some unpleasant illustrations like that of a man whose insides were turned inside out.

"Here it is," – Hermione exclaimed as she located the page of the potion sought. It was decorated with drawings of people halfway through the transformation process.

"This is one of the most complex potions I've ever seen," – Cassie said while scanning through.

"Yes," – Hermione nodded. "Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed, and knotgrass."

"That's easy. We can find in the student store cupboards." – Xsi said.

"But," – Cassie interjected. "There is also powdered horn and boomslang," She pointed on the list. "Those will not be easy to get."

"Yes, and we need too a bit of whoever we're going to change into." – Hermione added.

"What?" – Ron exclaimed disgusted. "You mean something of…"

"Afraid so, mate.' – Alamar nodded though just as disgusted at that notion.

"Relax, you chickens," – Cassie scolded.

"Those we'll add last." – Hermione said.

"I don't want to sound pessimistic or anything but how do you actually plan to obtain the horn and the boom slang because I don't think it's in the cupboards?" – Alamar voiced his concern. "I do hope you're not suggesting we steal from Snape's private store?"

Hermione shut the book with a loud snap and crossed hands.

"You know I don't enjoy breaking the rules," – She flared. "But I don't think either that threatening Muggle Borns is by far worse than a brewing a complex potion. And if you don't think it's worth asking Malfoy would he could know, I'll go and return the book to Madam Pince right now…"

"Wow, wait up," – Alamar exclaimed rising defensively hands.

"You know," – Ron began. "I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be persuading us to break the rules but Pluto has a point. We never said it's not worth. We're simply saying it's dangerous."

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Helpful, we already know that," – Xsi said.

"When do you plan to do that?" – Alamar asked.

"I think during…I don't know – Potion's Class." – Xsi replied ironically.

"Ha, very funny, I thought it would be during Transfiguration next century." – Alamar snapped.

"Oh, you two, shut it." – Cassie intervened. "Hermione, you'll do it during next class while I create the distraction."

"We need to wait for the opportune moment and if it doesn't come…" – Hermione said.

"Then we'll do it anther time and in the meantime we'll get started with the other ingredients." – Cassie added.

"Oh my dear gods…," – Xsi exclaimed.

"Come help us all!" – Ron continued her thought and then everyone had a good laugh.

"By the way, how long would it take to brew it?" – Alamar asked.

"Well, the fluxweed has to be picked up by full moon and the lacewings have to be stewed for twenty one days…it will take about a month." – Hermione replied.

"A month?" – Ron exclaimed. "But if Malfoy is the heir, he could kill half the muggle borns by then!"

"We have no choice." – Cassie countered.

"Unless, someone kills him tomorrow at the Quidditch match!" – Alamar said.

* * *

Sunday came but no Quidditch match. Oliver came with the excuse that he doesn't have enough players so it was rescheduled for next Sunday. The Capers spent the day together but first business was to visit Harry. Unfortunately, there was no change to his condition. He had as Madam Pomfrey reminded lost a lot of blood and it was a miracle at all, that he was even alive.

"Poor Nimbus!" – Xsi said sitting next to his bed.

"Poor and ingenious Oliver," – Alamar shared. "It was a sad excuse."

"His strategy was based on Harry playing and without him the team is doomed to fail." – Ron explained.

"You're doomed either way." – Cassie observed.

"Unless," – Xsi said. "Someone curses the entire Slytherin team."

"Cheerful thought," – Ron noted with a dreamy face.

"That's a brilliant idea, actually," – Alamar exclaimed and bolted away.

"What?" – Hermione looked up. "What's up with him?"

"I have no idea." – Cassie replied.

"You don't think he's actually going to curse them or anything?" – Xsi asked concerned.

"No, of course, not, besides he doesn't know how." – Cassie smirked. They all laughed.

But Alamar had a brilliant idea. It was something to work them badly, work on their psyche. He reached his room, found a parchment and started writing. He finished quickly and then went straight for the owlery.

'Next Sunday, the Slytherins will fall,' – Alamar thought with satisfaction.

He returned just as the Capers were leaving the hospital wing. He did not share his brilliant idea.

* * *

In the early evening at the hospital wing, Harry's body wriggled, his eyebrows contracted, his eyes moved fast under the eyelids like having a dream or a nightmare and it was close to both. Sharp pain crossed his head and he woke up quite suddenly but it was not only the pain that had wakened him up. Someone was actually sponging his forehead in the dark.

"Get off," – He said loudly but then, "Who are you?"

The little creature at the end of his bed had large bat-like ears and bulging green eyes like tennis balls, and a pointed nose. Harry knew at once that it was a house elf. But it was not Casper, Kaiser or Princess.

The house elf was peering with its tennis balls green eyes through the darkness and a single tear was running its long nose.

"Harry Potter," – The house elf said with its high-pitched voice standing up at once. "Such an honor it is…for so long has Dobby wanted to meet you…"

"And the best way you found was hovering over me!" – Harry couldn't resist reproaching him.

"Dobby, apologizes." – Dobby squealed.

"Is there any particular reason for hovering over me?" – Harry asked as he relaxed from the first shock.

"Yes, sir," – Dobby said earnestly. "Dobby has come to tell you, sir…it is difficult, sir…Dobby wonders where to begin…"

"Why don't you sit down?" – Harry said tapped a spot next to him. To his utter surprise however, Dobby burst into tears, very noisy ones.

"S-sit down…" – Dobby wailed. "Never…never…before…"

Harry looked at him bemused. He has never had such problem with his house elves.

"I'm sorry," – He said. "I didn't mean to offend or anything…"

"Offend Dobby," – The elf choked. "Dobby has never been asked to sit by a wizard as…as an equal."

"Really?" – Harry's eyes narrowed. "I have never had such problem with mine. They always sit by me." But then remembered, a year ago, when he first met Princess, Saptienna's story about the others. "So your family is made out of schmucks?"

"Yes," – Dobby nodded. Then without warning, he started to bang his head into the casing of the bed saying, "Bad Dobby, Bad Dobby!"

"Stop!" – Harry commanded with authority in his voice.

"I'm sorry," – Dobby said, a bit cross-eyed. "Dobby almost spoke ill of his family…"

"Do they know you're here?" – Harry asked intrigued.

"No," – The elf shuddered at the much thought. "Dobby will have to punish himself later for coming to see you. Dobby will to shut his ears into the oven."

"Wouldn't they notice?"

"No, sir," – The elf shook head. "Dobby doubts it. Dobby often has to punish himself for something. Sometimes they reminds me to do extra punishments…"

Harry looked sympathetically at the poor creature. He knew the elves were oppressed but this was going even beyond. With what kind of monsters was he living with? But then again, Harry reminded himself that not everything in the wizard world was equal.

"Maybe I could help out?" – Harry suggested and the elf got into sobs once more and the banging into the bed frame resumed. "Would you stop?" He asked concerned someone might hear the clamor.

"Harry Potter asks if he could help…" – Dobby calmed down a bit. "Dobby has heard of your greatness, sir, but of your goodness, Dobby never knew…"

"Greatness, I wouldn't go that far," – Harry said more to himself than to Dobby. His hot head had gotten him into serious trouble.

"Harry Potter is modest and humble," – Dobby said reverently. "Harry Potter speaks not of his triumph over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named…"

"You mean Voldemort?"

Dobby clapped his hands over his bat-like ears. "Speak not his name. Speak not his name!" He squealed.

"Sorry," – Harry said quickly just to maintain the relative balance.

"Dobby heard tell." – He said hoarsely. "That Harry Potter met the Dark Lord again just a few months ago for the second time and escaped again."

Harry only nodded though it was not as easy as it sounded. Dobby's eyes however hone with tears.

"Ah, sir," – The elf gasped dabbing his face with the end of the grubby pillowcase he was wearing. "Harry Potter's valiant and bold! But Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter, to warn him, even if he does shut his ears into the oven door, Harry Potter should not have come to Hogwarts."

Harry frowned at once. "Why not?"

"Harry Potter must stay safe. He shouldn't have come here where you'd be in mortal danger."

"Why?" – Harry insisted.

"There is a plot, Harry Potter, a plot to make most horrible things happen here at Hogwarts. Dobby has known it for months. Harry Potter is too important."

"A plot? Important? What are you babbling about?"

"You're important for all of my kind. You saved us."

"I'm flattered but…" – Harry's thoughts trailed off. "Does it have to do with You-Know-Who?"

"No, no, sir," – Dobby shook head. "Harry Potter is not safe here but he got somehow at school anyway…."

"Wait a minute…" – Harry's thoughts trailed off again. This last sentence made him think and his eyes narrowed and dangerous flames appeared in them and then exclaimed, his voice rising wit each syllable. "It was you. You closed the barrier at King's Cross."

"Indeed, yes, sir," – Dobby nodded. "Dobby hid and watched for Harry Potter, and then sealed the gateway and Dobby had to iron his hands afterwards," He showed his bandaged fingers for proof. "But Dobby didn't care for he did not imagine Harry Potter would find another way to get to school."

Dobby rocked back and forth. "Dobby was shocked when he heard Harry Potter made to school that he burnt his master's dinner, so much flogging Dobby never had and…" Dobby ran backwards when Harry sat in his bed flaring dangerously, reaching for his wand. Fire had come into his veins.

"YOU!" – Harry whispered. "You nearly got me killed, you and your sense of misplaced nobility."

"K-Killed?" – Dobby stammered, his head hanging down.

"Yes, killed," – Harry's voice thundered.

Dobby blew his nose looking so pathetic that Harry's anger ebbed away in spite of himself.

"You care then to tell you me why you are trying so hard to keep me at home?"

"Ah, if Harry Potter, only knew," – Dobby groaned. "During the rein of the Dark Lord the house elves were treated like vermin, of course Dobby is still treated as such. But mostly our lives had improved since the defeat of the Dark Lord. You shone like a beacon of hope for all of us, the lowly, the enslaved…And now at Hogwarts, terrible things are to happen, are happening already, and Dobby can't let Harry Potter stay here now that history is repeating itself, now that the Chamber of secrets is opened again…"

"What Chamber of Secrets?" – Harry asked genuinely confused. "What things?"

Dobby fell on the ground taken off guard for Harry indeed had no idea what Dobby was talking about.

"Harry Potter, sir, doesn't know…?" – Dobby stammered again so shocked that he forgot to punish himself. "Everyone…"

"Maybe everyone but not me," – Harry said. "I've been probably out several weeks for…" Harry had no desire to recount those events. They were too horrible since he had to admit his own guilt and stupidity. What on earth possessed him to take on those on his own, he'll probably never know but he must have scared the hell out of the people who cared most about him.

Suddenly there was a commotion in the room. Harry looked around and found Casper and Kaiser all over Dobby. "CEASE!' Harry commanded. The two battling house elves obeyed at once leaving poor Dobby alone. "What are you doing?"

"This vermin was responsible for…" – Kaiser flared off surprising quite a lot Dobby.

"Enough!" – Harry cut him off. "I didn't hear you apparate?"

"Apparition within the castle is impossible, master!" – Casper said obligingly.

"What?"

"Only select few can! New Defenses after the encounter were implemented." – Kaiser explained.

"What encounter?" – These house elves were so confusing. Sometimes, Harry thought they were not able of giving a straight answer.

"I thought master knew. After Lord Thant found you in the forest, a clan invaded Hogwart's space." – Kaiser replied.

"And Master Thant summoned help and there was a great battle on the edges of the forest." – Casper added.

"We were victorious," – Kaiser announced happily.

"Were there any casualties?" – Harry asked concerned.

"As far as we know, there was only one prior to the double attack."

"Double attack?" – Harry asked perplexed.

"Yes, Filtch's cat was found dangling upside down quite stiff…"

"Dead you mean?" – Harry had mixed feelings on the subject.

"Oh, no, we learnt she was petrified though even Professor Dumbledore doesn't know how."

"And the other attack?"

"A Slytherin girl was found…" – Casper trailed off. "Completely drained, sir."

Harry sickened at the very thought. So, it was as he feared – the hooded figures were vampires.

"Did they find which clan?" – Harry asked.

"No, they had no ID, tattoos or anything else, besides they were all…" – Casper replied.

"Dead." – Kaiser came to Casper's aid. "The Clans change every year. They merge forming new herds so even if one knows one of them it doesn't necessarily mean he belongs to that or this clan you knew of him before."

"Don't want to bother this heartily converse," – Casper interrupted. "But someone is coming."

"Hide or better yet leave the way you came and take Dobby with you. Watch over him!" – Harry commanded.

"Yes, Master," – Casper bowed. "Come on, you!" He said and dragged Dobby.

Harry slummed back into his bed, his eyes on the dark doorway to the hospital wing as footsteps drew nearer.

* * *

Next moment, Dumbledore was backing into the room, wearing a long woolly dressing gown and a nightcap. He seemed to be carrying one end of what resembled a statue. Professor McGonagall appeared a second later with the feet. Together, they heaved it onto a bed.

"Get Madam Pomfrey," – Dumbledore whispered. McGonagall passed hurriedly by the end of Harry's bed and out of sight. Harry remained still pretending to be asleep. He heard urgent voices, and then McGonagall returned with Madam Pomfrey following her closely by. He then heard a sharp intake of breath.

"What happened?" – Madam Pomfrey whispered to Dumbledore, bending over the statue on the bed.

"There has been another attack," – Dumbledore replied. "Minerva found him outside on the stairs."

Harry watched intently. He barely knew what was happening. He's been out apparently for a log time. Slowly, and very carefully, he raised himself a few inches to have a better look at the statue on the bed. A ray of moonlight crossed its starring face.

Harry stomach lurched at the sight. It was Colin Creevey, the first year student that wanted signed autographs and pictures from him, every opportunity he had got. Colin's eyes were wide and his hands were stuck before him clutching his camera.

"Petrified?" – Madam Pomfrey whispered.

"Yes," – McGonagall nodded. "I think he was trying to get in to see Harry. I shudder to think what could have happened if Albus had not on the way downstairs for a hot chocolate …"

They stood staring down at Colin. Then Dumbledore leaned forward and took the camera off Colin's hands.

"Do you think he might have managed to take a picture of his attacker?" – McGonagall asked eagerly.

Dumbledore did not reply but opened the back of the camera.

"Good gracious!" – Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

A jet of steam hissed out of the camera. Three beds away, Harry caught the acrid smell of burnt plastic.

"Melted," – Madam Pomfrey noted. "All melted…"

"What does this mean, Albus?" – McGonagall asked urgently.

"It means," – Dumbledore replied sighing deeply. "That the Chamber of Secrets is indeed opened again."

Madam Pomfrey clapped a hand to her mouth. Professor McGonagall stared at Dumbledore.

"But Albus who…could it be?"

"The question is not who," – Dumbledore said staring at Colin. "The question is how…"

Harry deduced quickly of the expressions of total confusion that neither Professor McGonagall nor Madam Pomfrey understood what Dumbledore meant. Dumbledore and McGonagall left and Pomfrey returned to her room leaving Harry alone to assimilate the news of the day on his own.

First, it was this house elf Dobby with his misplaced ideals of protecting him and closing the barrier on King Cross, an experience that almost got him and Ron killed. Then, it was the clan's hooded ones that tried to take them down before the Greenhouse forcing Harry to go overboard. Then it was the shrilling voice he heard and which Alamar did not believe was a good thing either. And yet again, the battle on the glade almost did get him killed. Then Dobby appeared again to tell him of this Chamber of Secrets, he knew nothing about only to have Casper and Kaiser tell him of a petrified cat and a drained Slytherin girl, and now the petrified Colin. There was some truth to Dobby's babblings since the teachers now confirmed the existence of this chamber.

But the rankled thought, Harry had been having, was how he's going to face his friends but most of all Thant and Saptienna. He felt he had betrayed their trust by coercing Casper and Kaiser of helping and only obeying him, not to mention trying to take a clan's cavalry on his own. It was a wonder he was still alive at all though his enemy had undoubtedly sent only those that were expendable otherwise Harry would be dead now or worse.

There was one thing he hoped to avoid and that was the first Quidditch Match but on first light Oliver Wood appeared to inform him it was set for next Sunday and to make sure he'll recover until then.

It was certainly going to be an interesting morning as his friends poured in.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes.** **Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	24. Silver Spirits

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

**Book 2: The Heir of Slytherin**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Silver Spirits**

"Harry!" – Hermione greeted as she and the others came in. Ron and Alamar punched him on the shoulder. Xsi sat next to him. Cassie arrived last but she made quite the impression. She walked straight at him and slapped him in the face, and then before Harry realized it she did it again.

"Oh, my!" – Alamar exclaimed. "Greeting a la Solmyr!"

"How dare you!" – Cassie exclaimed visibly still agitated. "If you ever scare us like that don't bother returning back to life for I'll kill you with my bare hands."

Harry did indeed deserve the slap though he did not expect his sister to show such affection towards him and before all witnesses but the second slap came so fast showing Cassie's concern and anger she's been beaten somewhere. She always enjoyed being first in everything, even at the most stupid deeds and now she was outclassed. There was a third on the way but Harry anticipated that one and intercepted it on time.

"I'm glad to see you too, sis" – He chuckled feebly and whispered so only she can hear him. "And I love you too."

"Ohm, this is so touching – brother sister love." – Alamar commented. "But would you leave this prince of trouble so we can too…"

"Oh, no, you don't." – Cassie said as Harry took defensive stance. "Only I have the right to greet him that way."

Hermione chuckled, and then gave a giggle and everyone was on the floor laughing.

"She fell for it." – Alamar said holding his breath to stop laughing.

"Don't be quick to dig your own grave, Pluto." – Harry said.

"Speaking of which, Nimbus, you almost did yours…"

"I don't want to get in it," – Harry shook head. "Not yet."

"Alright, you deserve a break, for now." – Alamar nodded. "Now, we have some news."

"Sounding gloomy," – Xsi said. "He's getting better."

"Yeah, he is." – Cassie agreed.

"Anyway," – Alamar continued. "Since you fell, there has been some trouble – two were…"

"Attacked," – Harry interrupted. "Filtch's cat was found petrified outside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom while just outside a Slytherin girl by the name of Melinda Becklefeast, a first year, was drained dry and then last night, Colin Creevey was found by Professor McGonagall petrified just outside the hospital wing while probably trying to sneak in and make a few of shots of his idol snoring."

Everyone looked at him bemused. It was an utter shock he knew so much.

"You know, you should see your faces," – Harry said victoriously, relaxing back on his pillow.

"How the hell do you know so much?" – Alamar asked still in shock.

"I have my sources." – Harry replied with a broad smile.

"Would these sources of yours be little sneaky buggers that should expect a big fogging if they ever get in dad's sight?" – Cassie asked bitingly.

"Yes, that will probably be those but they actually got a pet on the back alongside a few tokens of gratitude." – Harry replied.

"What?" – Cassie exclaimed shocked.

"Yeah, they have already seen Dad, and came to share some of the victory pie, which by the way is delicious. It is the one you never really got even though you did indeed bugger Mom about it for a very long time." – Harry added with a gloat.

"You're making this up," – Cassie flared.

"Oh, look over here – what do we have – smell it and she's gone" – Cassie stormed out while Harry savored his victory. The others looked at him with reproach. "Don't worry, she'll be back. It is only one of her tantrums."

"Oh, and…" – Alamar began again. "On another subject…"

"I know – the Quidditch Match is rescheduled for this coming Sunday."

"Is there something you don't know?"

"Probably, tons," – Harry replied. "But I had the first visit in the form of Oliver. It was very distressing. I just came back from the dead but there's no escape from Ollie's obsession. I'd have stayed dead."

"That wasn't funny," – Xsi reproached him.

"Which part – coming back or having Oliver hover over you with the Quidditch game plan?" – Harry asked innocently. Everyone laughed again.

"You deserve it, mate." – Alamar said.

"So what else has been going on since my little absence?

"Nothing much,"

"Try again," – Harry said. "I know you're doing something out there I just don't know what."

"Those two are indeed a menace." – Alamar observed.

"Don't change the subject – what are you up to?"

"Well, this is going to take some time." – Ron replied.

"Yeah, sit back comfortably," – Cassie said as she reentered. "We have a lot to discuss but you're not off the hook yet."

"Oh, dear me!" – Harry exclaimed but relaxed back. "Bring it on!"

Ron dug into the story right away. The others interjected here and there adding up things. It was as Harry had supposed – they have been busy. Hermione had proposed a radical plan involving breaking school rules – just about fifty and change. The prime strike had not yet been conducted but it was rehearsed and ready to implement.

After they were done, Harry felt it necessary to tell them about Dobby and his act of misplaced nobility and then what he had told him about the chamber, and recounted last night's event.

"So the chamber had been opened before?" – Hermione said.

"But when – that remains a puzzle?" – Cassie observed.

"It is as we suspected," – Ron said. "It is Malfoy."

"Oh, no, it isn't, Tyr." – Xsi objected. "Loki's right – we don't know when it has happened but we do know that Dumbledore, McGonagall and Pomfrey know about it and it is some kind of start."

"It's not much but it is something." – Cassie said. "Athena and I will try to find some clues with McGonagall while the rest will have to…" She trailed off. "Xsi, you could check with your contact among the roaming."

"Brilliant idea, sis," – Xsi said though it was clear the others had not clue what Cassie meant by that.

"Visitation time is over!" – Madam Pomfrey interrupted. "Out!"

"We'll see you tomorrow, Harry." – Alamar and Ron said as all were leaving.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey hovered over Harry for half an hour checking him out before leaving him alone. A few minutes later, she swept back into view carrying his lunch. Harry ate in peace but when done Thant and Saptienna appeared into view. Harry swallowed. That was one of the meetings he had hoped to avoid somehow.

Saptienna came and hugged him for a long time and it felt good though Harry's heart was racing. Thant sat on his other side.

"Harry," – Thant said almost silently but the feeling he projected was enough to make Harry feel even more uncomfortable and ashamed. Thant has never really shouted at him but he always had managed to make him feel that way with a single, heartfelt word.

The silence grew. Harry was barely holding back his tears but in the end he let them out – hiding them served no purpose. These people (relatively speaking) were everything in the world for him. They gave him shelter after the death of his biological parents, fed him, and loved him unconditionally.

"I'm so sorry," – Harry said through the sobs.

"We know, sweetie!" – Saptienna said gently caressing him.

"I think you're very brave – foolish endeavor but brave nonetheless." – Thant said. "But why don't you tell us now what happened?"

And so Harry recounted the events – Dobby sealing off the barrier, the chase by the hooded ones at King's Cross and along the way to Hogwarts, the intervention of the Pegasus Riders and their greeting, the attack at the Greenhouse, his flight over the castle, the odd cold voice, the battle at the glade and Dobby's visit of last night. Saptienna and Thant listened carefully but didn't interrupt him.

When Harry had finished Thant had already frowned. These bold moves from the vampires were disturbing enough. Barely had they returned from seclusion and they have already penetrated one of the most guarded places in the wizard world almost effortlessly but Thant did agree with Harry's logic that the ones sent after him were goons otherwise he would have been killed for sure. At the battle, there were only lead masters and Harry would not have been a match for any of them.

But the boy had done well beyond anyone's expectations. He fought ten vampires all by himself – nine goons and a lead hunter, which in itself was a remarkable feat. And the most amazing part was actually the arsenal of spells he had thrown at them. The last spell he had used was very difficult even for a grownup – Anima Vortex but pumped with fear and adrenaline the boy had succeeded. Thant smiled to himself – he has after all made the right choice in bringing in the boy.

Thant suddenly remembered the reason why he had come the first time around to the school.

"Harry, would you care to tell me what did you do with Casper and Kaiser?"

"Ah…" – Harry's voice trailed off.

"I'm not mad I just want to know. Which spell did you use?"

"I used the…the…" – Harry stammered. "I used the Mortis Vowing Spell."

Thant and Saptienna goggled with sheer stupor.

"I thought I had no choice at the time." – Harry explained lowering his eyes. "Actually, I was not sure whether you'd believe me so I made sure that…"

"I understand." – Thant cut him off. "You did not trust me."

"No," – Harry shook head. "It's not that. It was possible you couldn't help out. I had a strange urge to…find out on my own. When I met them I…have never felt so…fired up. I had such uncontrollable anger. For a time I managed to cool it off but then it simply went off the roof. And at that point…all seemed possible…like there was no limit to what I could do. It was intoxicating…like no one could stop me."

Thant was visibly impressed. He knew exactly of what Harry was speaking for this state of delusion carried a name. It was called the Touch of Mortis. It is a moment of exhilaration that gives great hope but used for a prolonged time it is also a great curse and it occurs rarely.

"You're forgiven however if you do it again without our knowledge, you'll be in serious trouble, young man." – Saptienna said.

* * *

The next day, Harry was released. He left the hospital wing and just a few corridors down he saw Casper.

"Good day, Master," – Casper greeted bowing down. "It is good to see you up and running."

"Good to be, Casper. Do you have any idea where they are?"

"Yes, I do. They are in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

"What are they doing there?"

"I don't know. We haven't inquired that much."

"It's alright. Where is Kaiser?"

"He's with Dobby, sir."

"You'd better let him return to his family."

"We'll after we get him off Hogwart's territory."

"You still can't apparate?"

"Actually, we can. Master Thant said that the ward is not valid only for the house elves of the school, other select few and us three."

"Good, stick around. I might need you."

"Of course, Master," – Casper said and vanished.

"The bathroom, it is." – Harry said to himself and proceeded there. He opened the door but saw no one instead he sniffed the air as there was an odd aroma. He moved in heard a splash from one of the cubicles. "It's me!"

"Harry," – One door opened and Ron appeared. "Get in!"

An old cauldron was perched atop the toilet and under the rim crackling was on of Hermione's portable, waterproof fires.

"After the attack on Colin, we figured we'd better get started right away." – Ron explained while tearing bundles of knotgrass and throwing them into the potion.

"And this is the safest place to do it," – Hermione added. "Would you care to pass me the lacewing bag?"

"Sure," – Ron said reaching for it and hanging it back to her. Hermione poured the dead lacewings on top of the leeches.

* * *

The news of the attack on Colin spread through the castle like fire. No one really paid attention to Harry's return. Anyway, the first years were now traveling in tight-knit groups around the castle as though they were cared they'd attacked if they ventured alone. The air was thick with rumor and suspicion.

Ginny Weasley, who sat next to Colin Creevey in Charms, was distraught, but Harry felt that Fred and George were going the wrong way about cheering her up. They were taking turns covering themselves with fur or boils and jumping out at her from behind statues. They only stopped when Percy, apoplectic with rage, told them he was going to write to Mrs. Weasley and tell her Ginny was having nightmares.

Meanwhile, another storm appeared on the horizon – the Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. The tension was escalating. The Slytherin's superiority was visible at every turn with their brand new Nimbus 2001s. Oliver was prepping Harry for a quick catch of the snitch so they don't lose badly.

Two days before the match that was now placed for Saturday, Alamar received a rather large package. He bolted to see Professor Dumbledore and explain his idea. Returning with the headmaster's permission he went to find Harry and Oliver.

He found Oliver in the locker room where he was still thinking of the game plan. He took notice of Alamar and covered quickly the board.

"Harry is not here, Darkstone." – He said.

"Actually, I was looking for you." – Alamar replied.

"Me?" – Oliver displayed utter shock.

"Yeah, you." – Alamar nodded.

"A Hufflepuff wanting to see me, for what reason?"

"Relax, Wood, I'm your talisman for winning the match on Saturday." – Alamar replied with a broad smile leaving Oliver even more perplexed. "Come – look…"

Oliver called an emergency meeting of the team and showed them the new game plan for Saturday, and then they had practice.

* * *

Harry woke up early on Saturday and lay down for a while thinking of the match. A smile appeared on his face trying to imagine the faces the Slytherins were going to make. Alamar, his best friend, had come up with an idea to shake them up and it was brilliant. Dumbledore had approved and Oliver had changed their strategy. The Slytherins were with the best brooms gold could buy but they had a secret weapon too. Of course, Harry had never wanted to beat the Slytherins more than now.

Harry got up after half an hour lying in bliss. He dressed and headed down to the Great Hall where he found the rest of the team huddle at the long table, all looking uptight and not displaying any sign of smile. It was part of Oliver's strategy though the team did not really know why yet.

At eleven o'clock, the whole school started to make its way to the Quidditch stadium. It was a muggy sort of day with a hint of thunder in the air. Ron, Hermione, Cassie and Xsi came hurriedly to wish Harry good luck before he entered the locker rooms, and then look for good places on the stances.

The team entered but did not locate their scarlet red robes.

"Where are the robes?" – Alicia asked.

"They are right here." – Alamar entered carrying a large box with Oliver on his heels.

"What is a Hufflepuff doing here?" – Katie exclaimed.

"Thank you, Darkstone," – Oliver said as Alamar placed the box on the table.

"You're welcome, Wood." – Alamar said. "Good luck Harry." And he left.

The team looked bemused at Oliver.

"There has been a slight change of outfit," – Oliver said beaming. "Now, gather around," He said. "Slytherins have better brooms than us. There is no point denying it. We've trained harder than they have; we've flown in all whether."

'True," – Fred thought. 'I haven't been properly dry since August.'

"And we're going to make them rue the day they had let that little bit of slime, Malfoy, buy his way into their midst." – Oliver said and a smile, almost dark one appeared on his face. "And we're going to do so with our secret weapon courtesy of the greatest Quidditch team of all times."

"What?" – George exclaimed perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean this." – Oliver said and pulled the box open taking out the new robes. They shone on the light. They were indeed slightly different from their usual outfit. The scarlet red was no more. Now it was silver fused with scarlet lines that reflected the light like nothing they have ever seen. "The Gryffindor lions are now merged with the Blackshire Spears. The robes are made of the same material the Spears had used so long ago." Oliver announced proudly.

The team ached with stupor. It was truly a pleasant surprise. It was indeed a powerful weapon. The robes were very light but putting them on was a strange feeling on its own. It was like being part of the past, of a great past, being part of something truly great and bigger than oneself. The Blackshire Spears had stayed undefeated for forty years, making them the best team ever in existence. And now, they were sharing that greatness.

"Harry, it will be up to you to keep Malfoy away from the snitch for as long as possible. If you manage to push him off his broom even better." – Oliver said to him. "We have to use the dynamics of these robes and grind the Slytherins so far into the mud that they'd never think of ever showing their ugly faces ever again."

"Wow, Oliver," – Fred exclaimed at his captain's viciousness.

"You know these robes don't make us Gods." – Katie pointed out.

"We'll see." – Oliver replied. "Right team, robes on and let's go crush them."

As they made their way out to the pitch, the crowd grew silent. The unusual outfits of the Gryffindors attracted the attention, and then Lee Jordan on the stances announced the flashing news.

"It seems that the Gryffindors have the support of the Blackshire Spears as their wearing their commemoration robes. And…"

His last words were drowned into the cheers of the crowd. The Slytherins had remained completely silent. This was a hit under the belt. In nowadays, a single robe like that costs a hundred times that of a Nimbus 2001s in gold. Oliver and his team savored the moment this news produced. Their confidence grew.

Madam Hooch, the Quidditch teacher, asked Flint and Oliver to shake hands, giving each other threatening looks.

"The robes won't save you, Wood." – Flint whispered.

"The brooms won't save you either, Flint." – Oliver whispered back.

"On my whistle," – Madam Hooch said. "Three…two…one…"

The crowd cheered and the players flew upwards, and the match officially began. Slytherin's brooms were indeed superior but Gryffindor's secret weapon possessed features no one really suspected. The robes are as light as a feather but they do give speed to whoever wears them. So, this equaled the odds.

The battle in the sky was merciless. Slytherin took the lead quickly with four goals and maintained their pressure but the moment the Gryffindors were comfortable with their new robes that changed. Katie and Alicia reduced the score with two goals.

Fred and George like flying vultures were getting every single bludger and aiming them perfectly at Slytherin's attackers.

Harry the moment the whistle went on climbed high above the ground to keep an eye for the snitch. Malfoy was also on that height but he didn't seem to want to find it that much. Apparently, Slytherin's plan was almost the same as theirs but now as the result kept coming closer and closer, Flint signaled Malfoy to seek the quick solution.

"Are you alright there, scar face?" – Malfoy growled.

"Keep to your plate, sniveling worm!" – Harry shouted back.

A bludger passed close by Harry and he felt it ruffle his hair. George appeared and shot it in opposite direction.

"Alright, there Harry?"

"Perfectly,"

Malfoy dived in as he had spotted the snitch but so has Harry. Malfoy nearly reached it but Harry stood in his way and the little golden ball vanished out of sight.

"Bugger off, Potter." – Draco cursed under breath.

"Ops,"

The match continued fiercely. Gryffindors had taken the lead eighty to seventy and the Slytherins were trying everything they can to catch up. Flint was with the Quaffle and the other two chasers were guarding him but not for long as Fred directed a bludger at one of them and he had to veer off, the other one was pushed away by Alicia, and the Quaffle fell of Flint's hand as George's bludger made him drop it. Then Katie took the red ball and as fast as a lightening reached Slytherins goals for the ninth point.

Up in the air, Harry decided to stick to Malfoy like a shadow so not let him out of sight driving Malfoy nuts. Nimbus 2001 was faster than his but with those robes on him the situation had become a very different story. Harry had the upper hand not only in speed but also in experience.

Malfoy dived again with swirl movement hoping the 2001 would gain more speed and he almost right. Harry did see the snitch too but decided on a different course. He maintained his speed where he was, waited for a bit and then dived in too using the wind's current thus increasing speed exponentially. He passed with such speed near Malfoy that Malfoy lost control and almost fell off the broom.

The result was now two hundred and ten to one hundred and sixty to Gryffindor. Slytherins had started to use all sorts of dirty tricks they could come up with but nothing was helping. Already, two and a half hours, and their seeker had not still captured the snitch as Harry was impeding all his efforts.

At some point, Malfoy gave up looking for it in order to lull Harry's vigilance. But this had a side effect. Harry decided to play in his little ruse and concentrated seemingly on helping his teammates to increase the difference so even if Malfoy catches by some awkward chance the snitch Gryffindor would still win. The score became two hundred and ninety to one hundred and seventy.

Then half an hour later, Gryffindor scored a hundred more points making the score three hundred and ninety to one hundred and eighty. Flint called a short break.

"Good job, team," – Oliver said. "Keep it coming,"

"How much more do you want to humiliate them?" – Katie asked.

"Much more!" – Oliver replied. "They'll pay for last year's fiasco."

"Alright, you're the boss." – Fred said.

"Harry, it is time you push Malfoy harder." – Oliver said.

"You're the boss." – Harry smiled.

The game resumed. Slytherins had now to catch up with the score before Malfoy could catch the snitch otherwise they would lose the game and that was not an option.

Harry and Draco had become more of chasers than seekers. Each of them was helping his team score more points and at some point the snitch was totally forgotten. Gryffindor maintained their lead for nearly three hours before Oliver signaled his teammates to pressure Slytherin again, and thus the difference increased again.

"Katie Bell is with the Quaffle, passing by Flint's opened hands and the score becomes five hundred and sixty to three hundred and thirty." – Lee Jordan announced. "This is becoming one of the longest games of Quidditch ever played at Hogwarts. The last one lasted six hours and a half in 1894 between Slytherin and Ravenclaw finishing with a score of Seven hundred and fifty to five hundred and ten…"

Slytherins increased their attacks and managed to catch up with sixty points making the difference only a hundred and seventy points. Malfoy then resumed his search for the snitch. His team now had the chance of beating the Gryffindors.

Harry also abandoned the help and latched to Malfoy like an unpleasant shadow. Soon, he spotted the snitch. It was in his direction and so he dived in. Malfoy spotted it too and dived for it.

Harry was very close to the snitch. He stretched his hand forth and could almost touch it but then suddenly his broom shook. Harry looked back but Malfoy was not that close to stop him. Malfoy rejoiced the moment Harry's broom shook but his happiness was cut short when his exhibited the same symptoms.

The brooms of the two seekers were shaking uncontrollably. Harry's broom lurched and he found himself off the broom dangling holding for dear life. This was a familiar situation. Turning around, he saw Malfoy in the same situation.

* * *

Down at the stances, Hermione spotted their predicaments and began frantically to look for the source of bewitchment but found no one that fitted the profile of the last time this had occurred.

"What's going on?" – Alamar asked.

"I don't know," – Hermione replied. "It is not like last time."

"We have to do something," – Xsi said.

"Like what?" – Ron asked in panic.

"Move, children," – They looked up and saw Thant. He held his wand up and began muttering something. The lurching of the two brooms ceased at once.

Harry remounted his broom and moved to help Malfoy up.

"I don't need your help, Potter." – Malfoy said but made an unsuccessful attempt to remount the broom.

"Yeah, sure, I can see that. Should I leave you dangling then?" – Harry replied but moved closer holding Malfoy's broom steady. "Stop your whining and get up – come on."

This noble gesture did not go unnoticed and the crowd applauded.

"Well, back to work, Malfoy," Harry said and sped away as he had spotted the snitch. Draco need not be told twice and sped after him.

Nothing as eventful as this happened during the next five hours but the fact that the Slytherins were getting tired and tired by the minute. The Gryffindors on the other hand were not showing any signs of being tired at all.

The score was now eight hundred and sixty to six hundred. Flint made a few changes as he was barely holding onto his broom. Oliver did not deem it necessary to make any changes though he certainly wanted to make score difference even bigger.

And in the next two hours, Gryffindor certainly did – a thousand and fifty to six hundred and fifty. Slytherin's seeker Draco was now frantically looking for the snitch so the loss would not increase any further.

Harry had seen the snitch and decided it was time this game ended. Gryffindor had taken their revenge. He was nearing the snitch again and Draco was far behind him when a bludger hit hard his arm. Harry felt it brake as he circled around his axis. But this did not dampen his wish to catch it.

He located the snitch behind Malfoy's gloating face. He leaned on his broom and darted straight at the very confused Draco.

"What the heck, Potter?" – Fear had grown in his eyes as Harry passed closely by him and dived speedily down. Draco then noticed the snitch right before Harry. He dived in but he was too late.

In one last effort, Harry reached forth and put his fingers around the slippery snitch. He then raised his hand upward holding the golden ball. Madam Hooch's whistle went announcing the end of this record game – eleven hours play time – Gryffindor one thousand and two hundred – Slytherin six hundred and fifty.

This was indeed a record game with a record time – no game before in Hogwarts has lasted that much and with such result. The Scarlet Darts, as the school came to call them later on, have won taking the lead in the House Cup as well.

* * *

Harry splashed with a thud into the ground with his useless flapping arm and fainted. This last effort was all that he could give but nature had to take its course. He came around again only to notice someone leaning over him. He saw a glitter of teeth.

"Oh, no, not you," – Harry moaned.

"He doesn't know what he's saying," – Lockhart said loudly to the anxious crowd of Gryffindors pressing around them. "Not to worry, Harry I'm about to fix your arm."

"No," – Harry protested vividly. "I'll keep it like this, thanks…"

"Lie back Harry," – Lockhart said soothingly. "It's a simple charm I've used countless times…"

"Why can't I just go to the hospital wing?" – Harry asked through clenched teeth.

"He should really go, Professor," – Wood said, grinning though his seeker was injured. "Great capture, Harry, really spectacular, your best yet, I'd say…"

"Stand back," – Lockhart interrupted rolling up his jade green sleeves.

"No" – Harry objected loudly.

"Bracia Arma Emendo!" – Lockhart shouted pointing his wand at Harry's broken arm.

A strange and unpleasant feeling started at Harry's shoulder and spread all the way down to his fingertips. It felt as though his arm has been deflated. Harry dared not open his eyes but his worst fears had come to pass as he heard the crowd gasp around him. His arm didn't hurt but it didn't feel like an arm either.

"Ah," – Lockhart said. "Yes, well, this can happen sometimes. But the point is the bones are no longer broken."

"Broken?" – Ron exclaimed. "There are no bones left."

"Would you carry him to the hospital wing, Mr. Wesley, Miss Granger?"

As Harry got to his feet, he felt strangely lopsided. He forced himself to look down. What he saw almost knocked him down again. Poking out of the end his robes was what looked like a thick, flesh colored rubber glove. He tried to move his fingers but nothing happened.

Lockhart hadn't mended his bones he had removed them.

A flash of red light caught everyone's attention. Lockhart was lying on the ground. Through the crowd appeared Thant's pointed wand. His face was contorted with rage. He made Harry a gesture to come back and he did.

"What did this imbecile do?" – Thant asked still catching his breath.

"He tried to mend my bones but instead." – Harry explained but lopsided and if Hermione had not caught he would have fallen on the ground.

Thant needed no further explanation. His face was hardly readable but the all too known dangerous flames in it gave away all the answers.

"Come, Nimbus…" – Thant said. "Stand here and what ever happens don't move. I'm not going to lie to you it is going to hurt like hell but you must not move. Understood?"

Harry nodded. He still had no idea what he was planning to do but it was certain Thant was not new at this situation. Thant lifted Lockhart's body and shoved it ten meters away. The Capers moved closed to Harry to support him if necessary.

Thant's wand then began performing complex snake like movements in the air. And soon, the air around them ignited. It was like being in hot sauna and that any moment the air itself was going to burst into flames.

A swirl of hot air formed a tornado like shape filled with scarlet red flames. Blazing tongues of white light appeared on every side of the tornado shape. Thant directed it straight at Harry whose eyes were growing with amazement and fear. We do tend to fear all that we do not understand at first.

The tornado shape engulfed Harry. The sensation indeed was not a pleasant one. Harry's screams were drowned in the noise this phenomenon produced. But something was telling Harry the spell is incomplete. The subtle voice he had been hearing during his foolish quest reappeared and it was whispering words. Harry was in great pain but with one last effort to remain conscious heard them.

"Spiritus argentium aid-a me." – Harry whispered.

The tornado swirled into a maelstrom of silver lights around his arm. It swallowed up entirely his arm and on the other side it began to dissipate. With a sudden splash, the spell was complete and it was gone. The air's temperature returned to normal.

Harry still dared not look but accidentally moved a finger. He looked at his arm and saw it was no longer the flesh colored rubber glove. It was back to normal. He clenched his fist though it was still painful it was good to feel again his arm.

"Now, you can go to the hospital wing." – Thant said. "Though it is healed Madam Pomfrey should still take a look at you."

"Thank you!"

Thant smiled but then his look fell at Lockhart and it darkened at once. 'Time to teach you a lesson, Professor.' Thant thought and headed to him. Raising his wand, he whispered, "Spiritus argentium no ne eva e tack cadavria emendis." The wand produced a small light that engulfed Lockhart. As it dissipated, Lockhart looked really funny. An arm and a leg had taken the same flesh colored form as Harry's arm (more precisely – Lockhart's right arm and left leg had no longer any bones in them. It was fitting payback on Thant's ethic meter.)

"You should have come to straight to me," – Madam Pomfrey said after she listened to the explanations though she was visibly impressed by the quick resolve of Harry's guardian. She had heard of the healing power of that spell. It was called the Silver Spirits and it was very effective if administered on time. But the patient still required care to make sure the effects take hold permanently. She called for Professor Snape to prepare the adequate potion. An hour later, Snape appeared with a cauldron steaming of odd purplish fumes.

Madam Pomfrey poured a glass of the odd liquid and trusted it into Harry's throat. The liquid burnt Harry's larynx and he spitted the rest of it.

"What? You didn't think it is pumpkin juice, did you?" – Madam Pomfrey exclaimed at Harry's very disgusted face. "Now, everyone out. This boy needs rest."

She placed Harry on a bed and swept out of view.

* * *

Meanwhile at Dumbledore's office, Thant was having a rather heated conversation with Professor Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry you feel this way, Headmaster but he deserved it." – Thant said.

"It is not your place to make such decision, Mr. Solmyr." – Dumbledore objected vividly. "Professor Lockhart is sure to press charges."

"That is if he remembers anything at all." – Thant replied mysteriously but Dumbledore got the hint.

"Mr. Solmyr!" – He exclaimed disapprovingly. "You can not play judge, jury and executioner. No one gives you that right. We have laws for a reason and…"

"Blah, blah…you're not going to cite me the Hart of Rights now are you?" – Thant interrupted. "There are exceptions to all rules otherwise there will be no rules. That man's incompetence placed a young boy with no bones – 33 to be exact. What's going to happen next time? Or are we going to wait for the Justice System to do something about it and at what cost? No, I'm sorry, Headmaster but I'm not. Whether he remembers or not I don't care but heed my warning – keep that man away from my protégé or else…" – Thant said and stormed out.

Dumbledore sighed deeply. To a degree Lord Solmyr had a point. Hiring, Lockhart was indeed turning to be a mistake but unfortunately there were no other applications. The subject was indeed cursed ever since he denied…Dumbledore closed his eyes. He did not want to think of that. He put the lights out and headed to bed.

* * *

It was late evening when Harry suddenly woke up. But something was wrong as he was no longer at the hospital wing. The environment around him was simmering in fumes lie there were cauldrons under fire.

Harry walked in this strange place but there was nothing but fumes and clouds. Suddenly, he felt like the area before has widened and a glass roof came into view under it there were many benches.

On one of the benches, just a few hundred paces before him, he noticed an odd shape made of shimmering starlight. He shook head, closing his eyes for what he was seeing couldn't be. Opening his eyes didn't make things better. He was seeing now many shapes though not as dense as the first one.

The first shape, the one shimmering, took a more recognizable form that of a young woman. She was dressed in a silver gown and a mantle of blinding green that looked like a leaf under summer sun. But for all that beauty, she had flashing scarlet red eyes that were scaring the jeepers out of Harry.

The woman moved towards Harry and every pace she made produced a sound, no more like a feeling – pain, scream, ache, sorrow, agony, misfortune, torture and unconditional love. And Harry felt every single one of them but it was more than a single soul could handle so Harry bend in two.

"No more," – He whispered.

"Life's full of obstacles, Harry James Potter," – An unearthly melodic voice answered.

"Who are you? And what am I doing here wherever here is?"

A gentle touch caressed him and all pain was replaced by bliss.

"This is the second time you come to me." – The voice replied. Harry was looking the entire time at the woman but her lips had not moved. "Back in the forest glade where your guardian found you, you died."

"NO!" – Harry exclaimed and pulled backwards. "I'm not dead. I woke up."

"Yes, and prior to the moment, you were dead. It is your second time."

"My second time – how come? I haven't died before."

"Yes, you have but at the time you hardly understood the world around you."

"What?"

"You died when you were one year old. It was the day your parents died. First came your father, then your mother and at last you came, for a moment."

"Who are you?"

"You already know the answer, Blackshire Prince."

"No, it can't be." – Harry stepped backwards again. It couldn't be. "Why would you communicate with me? It's absurd!"

"You have a destiny, young Prince. A destiny, you're fighting quite a bit but one you are hardly qualified to resist."

"I have no destiny." – Harry shook head.

"You can no more deny your destiny than prevent the sun from rising, the wind from blowing." – The voice countered. "The Sacred Phoenix chose you for a reason. And this reason will come to pass, inevitably. "

"NO! I choose my own destiny!"

"Not really," – The voice said. "You will come to me one more time before the last."

"I'm going to die one more time before it's for good?"

"Yes,"

"Why are you then communicating with me now?"

"You're the Chosen One. I brought you here so when you come for a third time you will know what to expect and to give this."

"Give me – what?" – Harry asked confused.

"This…" – The woman touched him again and Harry fell to his knees engulfed in an odd sensation. "Now sleep, young Prince, sleep undisturbed and remember you shall when a third time you come here, again."

Harry's vision became blurry and he passed away.

Back at the hospital wing, Harry woke up abruptly. It was probably midnight. He tried to remember the dream but it slipped away. He then laid back and his eyes closed, and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes.** **Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	25. The Snake's Dance

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

**Book 2: The Heir of Slytherin**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**The Snake's Dance**

December came rushing upon Hogwarts. Heavy clouds carried to the surface fluffy, shinny snow covering all. Everything on the Chamber's front has been calm. There were no more attacks. Some thought it was possible the monster had gone hibernating for the winter but it was more of a supposition than real fact still it was a warm thought.

Professor McGonagall passed by the end of the second week to collect the names of those staying for the holidays. The Capers signed on as they knew from Loki that Malfoy was staying too. This was the perfect opportunity to use the Polyjuice Potion to worm out a confession out of Malfoy.

Sadly, the potion was only half ready. They still needed boomslang skin and bicorn horn that were stored in Space's private office. The Capers had not pursued this more aggressively since other things occupied their minds at the time but now it was high time. Harry thought of using one of Filibuster Fireworks but Cassie disagreed. Harry was still on more or less good terms with Snape and it was best he kept them that way. So the job was left on Cassie's discretion. She had no intention of using obvious methods that could be tracked back to her.

The Capers agreed that Hermione should be the one making the actual stealing as her record was cleaner than those of the rest and expelling her would be more unlikely should she get caught. Of course, they all knew that they were plying with fire and it would be preferable to meet Slytherin's monster than antagonize Snape but time was growing short.

"Cassie," – Hermione had turned to her. "I'll need you to create mayhem for t least five minutes or so, so that I can get in and out."

"You know making a deliberate mayhem in Snape's class is like poking a sleeping dragon." – Xsi remarked.

"Yeah, it would be fun." – Cassie nodded.

Thursday came along quickly. Potions took place in the largest dungeons. Cassie positioned herself close to Goyle, who was the clumsiest of all Slytherins, something like Neville for the Gryffindors.

The lesson proceeded as usual. Twenty steaming cauldrons stood between the wooden desks with brass scales and jars of ingredients. Snape just as usual was passing by to assess the progress of his pupils and gloat where it was a total disaster. Draco, ever since the monumental loss, was using every opportunity to gloat about everything Gryffindors were doing badly and particularly in Potions as none will dare retaliate as they would undoubtedly get detention long before they could say 'not fair'.

Today, they were doing the Swelling Potion. Draco would have undoubtedly sneered at Harry's misfortune but today Harry was paying attention though it was hard to concentrate as any moment the mayhem may ensue.

Snape had nothing to gloat about at Harry's so he turned his attention to Neville who as usual had made a mess. Hermione at this time was getting ready. Suddenly, Goyle screamed in pain as his cauldron rose in the air and exploded. The potion spilled in every direction hitting everyone equally and parts of the cauldrons itself burned Snape's robe. Chaos and anarchy ruled for the next ten minutes. Snape was trying to restore order while cursing under breath Goyle's incompetence.

"Silence! SILENCE!" – Snape roared over the racket. "Anyone who has been splashed, come here for a Deflating Draft."

Harry was among the first. He did not enjoy seeing his arms swell like balloon bats. This part of the plan sucked but Cassie was right to make it on everyone as it will be unconceivable anyone would do this deliberately on itself.

Snape nursed everyone affected, Hermione too. She had sneaked in the office and returned with the ingredients that were taken by the already cured Cassie so Hermione can get some draft too. Her legs were affected so it was a miracle she managed to perform the stealing in such condition.

Snape, of course, still had his suspicions about the mayhem. However, since the cauldron blew to bits it was hard to find some evidence to support his suspicion. He did recover most of the cauldron's pieces. It was difficult to tell but it was possible Goyle in his usual negligence to have unwittingly caused a severe reaction while mixing the wrong ingredients and from the formed pressure the cauldron simply rose up before exploding.

This was the second time a student showed such clumsiness. The first time it was Draco who he did not think could make such a mistake and now Goyle. It was always the Slytherins. If someone was orchestrating this he or she was very smart. Somehow the usual suspects of Harry, Ron and Neville did not fit those parameters. Granger was another possibility but Snape did not see the purpose of deliberately exposing oneself to harm. Of course, the idea that one of his own was responsible was beyond him.

Harry, Ron and Hermione headed straight for the bathroom to add the last ingredients. Cassie had snuck up in some other direction so not to arouse suspicion by them going in the same direction. Snape was still a suspicious person.

Hermione put in the boomslang skin and the bicorn horn, and started stirring vigorously.

"The potion will be ready in two weeks." – She announced happily.

* * *

A week pass, Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking across the Entrance Hall where they noticed a queue of people gathered around the notice board, reading a parchment recently pinned up.

"They are starting a dueling club." – Seamus exclaimed exited beckoning over them. "The first meeting is tonight. I wouldn't mind some lessons it might come in handy one of these days..."

"What you reckon the Slytherin Monster can duel?" – Ron asked though he was reading the parchment with interest.

"It could be useful," – He said to Harry and Hermione. "Shall we go?" He turned to Dean and they strode away.

Harry and Hermione found it interesting, so at eight o'clock that evening they came into the Great Hall. The long dinning tables were removed and a golden stage had appeared along the wall, lit by the thousands of candles floating above. The ceiling above was velvety black and most of the school had gathered underneath.

"I wonder who is going to lead it." – Hermione said. "Someone told me Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young."

"As long as it's not…" – Ron hoped but his sentence finished with a groan. Gilderoy Lockhart came on the stage in resplendent robes of deep plum and accompanied by no other than Snape in his usual black.

Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called. "Gather round. Can everyone seem me? Can everyone hear me? Good!" He took down his mantle and sent it into the crowd of girls. Katie was lucky one. "Now, Professor Dumbledore gave me permission to start off this little dueling club so to train you to defend yourself n case you ever needed as I have done on countless occasions for full details, see my published work!"

Flashing around with his smile, he continued. "I would like to introduce my assistant, Professor Snape. He cordially agreed to help me with the demonstration. Now, I don't want you to worry – you will still have a Potion's Master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"Wouldn't it be nice if they finished each other's off?" – Ron whispered in Harry's ear earning Harry's smile. Though, Harry was certain Lockhart had no idea what he was getting himself into. Snape looked like that sleeping dragon whose eye has been just poked.

Lockhart and Snape took positions facing each other and bowed, at least, Lockhart did with a lot of twirling, whereas Snape only jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you can see," – Lockhart began explaining to the silent crowd. "We are holding our wands in the accepted combative position. Now, on the count of three, we are going to cast our spells. Neither of us is set to kill of course."

"I wouldn't bet my life on that." – Alamar said as he got closer to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"One, two, three…"

Both swung the wands above their heads pointing them at their opponent. Snape cried: _Expelliarmus!_" A dazzling flash of red light protruded from his wand basting Lockhart off his feet and crashing him in the back wall.

Malfoy and some of his fellow classmates cheered while Hermione was on her toes. "Will he be alright?"

"Who cares?" – Alamar and Ron exclaimed.

Harry was not taking sides. His thoughts drifted back to the glade where he fought ten and change vampire hunters. It was not a moment he wanted to relive on the stage before everyone's eyes. Actually, a very disturbing feeling crawled into him. He had no idea what he will do if he's up there. With the arsenal of spells he had learnt from Thant's book, he feared he might hurt someone.

Lockhart got to his feet steadily. His hair was on end.

"There you go, you have it!" – He said tottering back to the platform. "This was the Disarming Charm and as you see I have lost my wand – ah, there it is, thank you Miss Brown. Yes, it's an excellent idea to show them that spell, Professor Snape but if I wanted to counter it, it would have all too easy…" Lockhart stopped at mid sentence seeing Snape's expression. "Anyway, enough demonstrating, it is time you dive in. I'll put you in pairs now. Professor Snape, would you be kind to help me out."

They moved together through the crowd matching up partners. Lockhart teamed up Neville with Justin but Snape got first to Harry.

"I think it is time we separate the dream team. Weasley, you be with Finnegan, and Potter you will be with…"

Harry actually did not want to be partnered with anyone but Snape was relentless.

"Let's see how you do with Mr. Malfoy." – Snape smiled coldly. "Come here, Malfoy. See what you can make of famous Potter. And you miss Granger will be with Miss Bulstrode."

Malfoy strutted over, smirking. Behind him walked a Slytherin girl who reminded Harry of a picture he'd seen in Holidays with Hags. She was large and square and her heavy jaw jutted aggressively. Hermione gave her a weak smile that she did not return.

"Face your opponents," – Lockhart commanded. "And bow!"

Harry barely moved his head as did Malfoy. However, Harry had no intention of battling even Malfoy. It wouldn't be fair. He knew of dangerous spells that can potentially harm Malfoy.

"Wands at the ready," – Lockhart called. "On the count of three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents – only to disarm them – we don't want any accidents here – three – two – one…"

Harry prepared but Malfoy started on two. His spell hit Harry so hard it felt like being hit on the head by a saucepan. Harry indeed had no desire to fight but it was hard to resist the urge so he retaliated with something somewhat less harmful. He cried: "Rictusempra!"

A jet of silver light stroke Malfoy straight at the stomach and he bent in two, wheezing.

"I said disarm only!" – Lockhart shouted frantically as he saw Malfoy fall. Harry had hit him with the Tickling Charm. Harry lowered his wand he did not want to continue but found out it was a mistake. Malfoy though clenching for breath managed to shout: "Tarantallegra!"

Harry's feet started to jerk around in some kind of quickstep.

"Stop! Stop!" – Lockhart was shouting from center stage but it was Snape who put an end to all the havoc starting with Harry and Malfoy. "Finite Incantaten!" Harry's feet immediately stopped dancing while Malfoy stopped laughing.

Hermione was in headlock with Bulstrode so Harry helped out. Neville and Justin were both lying on the floor panting. Ron was apologizing to Seamus. Xsi and a Hufflepuff girl were also down. Cassie was on her feet sneering victoriously at some fifth year Slytherin. Alamar and his opponent from Ravenclaw were also panting on the floor.

"Dear, dear," – Lockhart was saying as he was moving through the aftermath of the duels helping students get back on their feet. "It seems it would be better if I taught you first how to deflect unfriendly spells. Let's have a volunteer pair – Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley how about…"

"Bad idea," – Snape interrupted. "Mister Longbottom causes devastations with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Mr. Fletchley to the hospital wing in a match box." Neville's face went pink. "What do you say of Malfoy and Potter?"

"Excellent idea, Professor Snape!" – Lockhart exclaimed excitingly. He pointed to the two to move to the stage. "Harry, now, you point your wand at your opponent and…seems my wand is a bit overexcited." He did indeed drop his wad after a series of twirls.

"No!" – Harry said aloud. "I will not duel."

"What?" – Professor Lockhart stopped abruptly in the middle of his excuses.

"I will not fight any more." – Harry said and moved to descend.

Snape was about to intervene when Malfoy shouted. "See the almighty Potter running way like little, scarred girl. Too scared to fight me and lose again, Potter?"

The Slytherins sneered.

"Potter, get back up at once!" – Snape commanded.

"Make me!" – Harry turned defiantly at him.

Snape did not expect such answer but he had no time to waste with rebellious behavior.

"Come back now or Gryffindor will lose five hundred points!"

The threat was a good one though Harry hesitated. His classmates were staring with anguish. He was considering whether it was worth going back up and losing control or only losing points but seeing his friends' faces sighed deeply and returned to the stage though the uncontrollable feeling of anger was growing in him. He had a bad feeling about this.

Snape had whispered something in Malfoy's ear and he was smirking now.

"Just as I showed you, Harry." – Lockhart said and moved back. "Ready, one, two – three…"

Malfoy raised his wand and shouted: "_Serpent sorcia_!" The end of his wand exploded and a long, black snake shot out of it. It fell hard on the floor and stood poised to attack. The crowd screamed and moved away from the stage.

"Don't move, Potter." – Snape said lazily, enjoying the moment of Harry's immobility and fear though he was certainly mistaken of Harry's motives for not moving. "I'll get rid of it…"

"Allow me, Professor!" – Lockhart moved forward. "_Alento Ascendere_" The effect this spell produced was certainly not what Lockhart had hoped to achieve. The snake flew up in the air and fell on the stage with a loud thud far angrier than before. It moved towards the poor Justin who happened to be close by.

Harry's instincts kicked in and he moved towards the snake on his own. His wand made a move and snake turned towards him. It was poised to attack for Malfoy's great satisfaction but he was mistaken. Harry's eyes were filled with dangerous flames.

"I command thee to stand still!" – Harry spoke to the snake. The snake calmed at once. Harry was a bit surprised too for this snake was one that was cast but it worked perfectly nonetheless.

Everyone was starring with stupor and terror at him but Harry was not done. It was certainly time to teach Malfoy a lesson. He pointed his wand at the snake and spoke: "Serpentium taranta exio tenitia geminare - deos!" His wand fired a purplish jet of light. It hit the snake and in the next moment tails and heads started to protrude forming at least four more snakes of the same size and behavior. The original one moved towards Harry and climbed on his shoulders, hissing dangerously at all around.

Malfoy was watching with disbelief. The snakes however turned their attention at him as they ventured closer. Snape immediately cast the counter spell: "Vipera evansco!" But for his utter surprise the snakes did not vanish. One of them wrapped itself around Snape's ankle and he lost balance thus falling off the stage onto the group of previously cheering Slytherins.

The snakes surrounded very quickly the still petrified in terror Malfoy. Malfoy snapped out of his state and tried to move away but the snakes anticipated all his moves and did not allow him to move out of the circle.

Then they rose higher almost at Malfoy's height. Malfoy's pale face turned to Harry who looked very much amused. And out of the blue, the snakes started to move in complete synchrony. It looked like they were actually dancing, as crazy as it sounds. They made figures no one thought a snake could actually do though they were displaying the fullness of their wild character. But they did not attack just danced.

The snake on Harry's shoulders moved in synchrony with the others which was quite amazing.

Cassie who was taken off guard when Harry cast the spell now visibly relaxed and assumed the same amusing mood as Harry. She had recognized the spell. She climbed the stage and stood by Harry.

"Nice one, Harry," – She said smiling.

Xsi rejoined them soon enough. "Is it what I think it is?"

"Yep," – Cassie nodded.

The girls started to move with the snake's moves. The other students watched petrified. The snake's dance continued undisturbed and calm though the same could not be said for Malfoy.

Snape had gotten to his feet and watched also. He did however notice that the snakes though looking threateningly were not about to attack. Whatever Potter has done, it did not appear to put Malfoy's life in danger. He was certainly not familiar with this spell but it did have an interesting effect. As he watched more carefully, he did realize that the snakes were actually dancing though he had certainly never observed such behavior before in them. He had hoped to scare Harry but instead he had gotten Malfoy scarred which was just as satisfying.

"Potter," – He called. Harry turned his head. "Enough demonstrating! Let him go."

"Oh!" – Harry exclaimed.

"Gryffindor," – Snape began. Harry's eyes narrowed. "Receives one hundred points. Excellent choice of spell, Potter," Harry was not the only one surprised at Snape's words. Malfoy looked like he would be puking his guts soon. "Now, let him go!"

"As you wish, Professor Snape." – Harry said and let the snake get off his shoulders. He pointed his wand at that snake and whispered with commanding voice. "Devour them and let peace!"

The snake grew in size then slithered towards its brothers. Reaching them, it fought with each of them while the others continued their dance and devoured them one by one. Then with a grayish smoke it disappeared.

Cassie and Xsi steered Harry out of the Great Hall with the rest of the Capers hurrying behind. They stopped into an empty classroom. Then the three cracked into the full joy of laughter.

"Did you see their faces?" – Xsi exclaimed gasping for breath.

"That's was a good one." – Cassie agreed holding her sides so hard she was laughing.

Ron and Hermione were not seeing anything funny in all this.

"What?" – Harry asked innocently.

"Ah," – Ron mumbled. "You are a Parselmouth! Why didn't you tell us?"

"So?" – Alamar asked.

"He can talk to snakes." – Hermione exclaimed.

"I know!" – Harry intervened.

"You do?"

"Well, it is not the first time." – Cassie replied.

"Yeah, it is the second time." – Harry nodded. "I released a snake out in a Reptile House, well, it was not a snake per say it was the Dr'Anacond Royal Heir – Prince Artheese Vires! Apparently, he was trapped there for several decades' right after his birth with some kind a spell that I accidentally broke as these two were bugging me again and it slithered away. Though I am pretty certain the other snakes thanked me on the way out."

"Yeah, the glasses, all the glass windows were gone. We still have no idea how he did it but there it is." – Cassie confirmed.

"You heard snakes thanking you…" – Ron exclaimed shocked.

"A Dragon Anaconda?" – Hermione asked stupefied.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well, don't you get it Harry?" – Ron exclaimed. "People are going to think that you are the Heir of Slytherin."

"Why would they?"

"Well, that will be because Salazar Slytherin was able to speak to snakes. I mean this is what he was famous with. He was Parselmouth too. That's why the symbol of Slytherin House is a snake." – Hermione explained patiently.

"But I can't be his heir, can I?"

"He lived a thousand years ago for all we knew you could be." – Hermione replied.

"What was that spell?" – Alamar asked to diffuse the awkwardness.

"It was the Snake's Dance" – Cassie replied.

"What does it do?"

"What you just witnessed. It makes the snakes dance." – Cassie replied.

"What my sister is trying to say is that the spell is harmless." – Xsi helped out.

"Do you call that harmless – they were about to eat Malfoy alive?" – Hermione exclaimed distressed.

"No, Athena, that's it actually. The snakes were performing a kind of ritualistic presentation. Yes, they did look threatening but they were only dancing and yes, it is not their usual behavior but those snakes were conjured they were not real." – Xsi explained.

"Trivia is right. This spell makes dance nothing more." – Loki said.

"Then how do you explain Snape?" – Hermione asked with victorious smirk.

"Well, he simply stood in the way." – Xsi replied.

"No, sis, they were threatened directly and they responded but they did not attack, mind you." – Loki corrected. "Malfoy was never in danger. Nimbus will not do it to him, at least I hope so. Would you?"

"No, I wouldn't have he is not worth it.' – Harry replied.

* * *

Late this night, Harry was still awake. The dueling club was occupying his thoughts. Draco and Snape obviously wanted him to feel fear but it backfired. Harry, unwillingly, had to admit that he enjoyed every ounce of Draco's fear.

But the most troubling thought was the possibility that he could be the heir of Slytherin though if that was the case he would know where the Chamber of Secrets is. No, someone else was behind this and he has to figure it out sooner rather than later. Harry looked outside the window where little flakes were dropping. Heavy clouds filled the sky. The winter has finally come.

The next day besides Herbology his day was free. He wandered around the castle on his own until he reached the library. There was an unnatural Hufflepuff presence. He was for sure to continue on his way but the topic discussed caught his attention.

"As I saying," – A stout boy was saying. "I told Justin to hide in our dormitory so to be safe if Potter's decided to mark him as his next victim. Of course, he's been afraid ever since he let slip he's in Eton. It is for sure something not to tell the Slytherin's heir, ah alright?"

"You seem to be certain he's his heir ah, Ernie?" – A blonde girl asked anxiously.

"Hannah," – Ernie said. "He's a Parselmouth. Everyone knows this is the mark of a dark wizard. There isn't a descent one that talks to them. For Merlin's beard, they called Slytherin Serpent-tongue."

There were some whispers. And Ernie went on. "Don't forget what was written on the wall? Enemies of the Heir beware. He's got in it for Filtch and puff his cat gets hit, and then Colin was annoying him at the match taking pictures all and all, next thing we know he's attacked."

"But Ernie, Potter's in the hospital wing when Colin got hit…"

"So, he commanded the beast to do it for him."

"I don't know Ernie, he's always so nice." – Hannah said uncertain. "And he's the one who took down You-Know-Who…"

"Don't you see it?" – Ernie said lowering his voice. "The Dark Lord has seen him as potential danger. That's why he had gone after him. He didn't want competition. Only a very powerful dark wizard can survive the killing curse. It makes you wonder what other powers Potter's hiding?"

Harry stood still and quite amused at Ernie's logic. For most part Ernie's wrong but for the rest was quite right. Justin is hiding from him – this is really amusing. But Ernie had missed the part where Harry almost died from the vampire attacks. If any of them had faced even a single one of those they would not be so quick to pass judgment.

Harry continued on his way around the castle when he bumped into Hagrid. He was carrying two roasters that seemed quite dead.

"Oh, hey Harry," – He said. "Why aren't you in class?"

"I've it free." – Harry replied. "What's with the roasters?"

"It's the second time I find some dead. I was going to Professor Dumbledore to allow me to put a charm around the hen coop."

"Oh, will that help?"

"Certainly, I don't know what's bein' attacking them but it'd be better off with a charm." – Hagrid replied then looked closely at Harry. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just the Hufflepuffs – never mind. I have to go and prepare for Transfiguration. See ya around Hagrid." – Harry replied and moved along.

Harry climbed the stairs and ended up in a particularly long, dark corridor. The torches were extinguished by strong, icy wind coming from a loose windowpane. He was halfway the passage when he tripped over something.

"By Mortis, what the heck?" – Harry cursed under breath.

When he stood up however and turned around he froze. It was a sight Harry had not expected to see.

On the floor, Justin was lying cold and stony – petrified. But the most stunning part of the sight was not the Hufflepuff. It was Nearly Headless Nick. He was no longer white and pearly but black and smoky floating immobile and horizontal six inches above the floor. His face carried an expression of utter shock identical to Justin's.

Harry looked around and saw another strange thing. A group of small spiders was climbing the wall and vanishing through the open windowpane. It was a most unusual behavior. It seemed like they wanted to leave the area as quickly as possible.

As Harry pondered what to do, a door opened and the school's greatest mischiever, Peeves came shouting out.

"Why, it's potty Potter." – Peeves cackled knocking his glasses as he past by. "What's Potter up to? Why's Potter lur…" Peeves stopped midair and looked down at Justin and Nearly Headless Nick. Then filled his lungs up and shouted. "ATTACK! ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LI…"

Harry reacted almost instinctively. "_Silentia_!" Peeves lost vocals at once but the damage was done. The corridor was quickly flooded with students staring unbelievingly at the sight – Justin, Nick and Harry standing by.

Professor McGonagall came hurriedly alongside her class. She used her wand to produce a loud bang and restore silence. No sooner had the scene cleared somewhat than Ernie the Hufflepuff arrived, panting, on the scene.

"Caught in the act!" Ernie yelled, his face stark white, pointing his finger dramatically at Harry.

"That will do, Macmillan!" – Professor McGonagall said sharply.

Peeves were bobbing overhead but otherwise silent as Harry's spell still had a hold on his voice.

Professor Flitwick carried Justin to the hospital wing while Professor Sinistra conjured a large fan and instructed Erne to blow Nick up the stairs. This left Harry and McGonagall alone.

"This way, Potter." – She said.

"What for?" – Harry asked without moving.

"This is out of my hands. You're going to Professor Dumbledore. Now, move along."

But Harry did not move. "I'm sorry but I don't think so."

"Mr. Potter, you will come with me NOW!"

"Or what – you'll stun me and carry me there?"

McGonagall stopped and looked at Harry. His defiant fumes were visible again.

"I haven't done anything that entitles you to treat me this way." – Harry said.

"Then you have nothing to fear." – McGonagall replied. "Now, move along."

Harry sighed deeply out of frustration but followed. They marched in silence until they reached the ugly gargoyle statue – Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon Drop." – McGonagall said and the wall behind the statue opened. They stepped in and the staircase rose up. They stopped before the oak door of the office. "Professor Dumbledore is expecting you."

* * *

Harry entered. Everything was calm and quiet. Professor Dumbledore was not there. Fawkes was standing on his golden perch and the Sorting Hat was on a shelf. Harry moved towards the hat and put it on. He waited patiently for the little voice and soon it appeared.

"What's buzzing you?" – The Hat asked.

"I was…kind of wondering if you put me in the right house." – Harry asked.

"Yes, you were particularly difficult but I stand by what I said last year – you could have done well in Slytherin. It is all here in your head."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why am I perfect for Slytherin? What is it that made you make that choice?"

"I've been created to look for the qualities necessary for each house. You have the gift for Slytherin and…"

"Gift – like what – is it my ability to talk to snakes or other reptilian?"

"The house of Slytherin has to be cunning, power seeking and crafty. You possess all three including the gift of Slytherin Snake Tongue. But of course, you also have spirit and courage that are the primes of Gryffindor. Anyway, Slytherin is where you'd have been at home."

Harry put away the hat. "You're wrong. I'll never be Slytherin." But that was not entirely true. His past behavior had pointed otherwise though it was inaccurate to be put in a house's definition. That time he had hard time controlling his anger. He let it run free and unchecked. He let it consume him, become his full essence though at times it felt more than that. It felt like a part of him was not of him, like it someone else. And this someone was channeling all this rage.

Suddenly a noise took him out of his thoughts. Turning around he located the source of the noise – it was Fawkes. He looked kind of ill. A few feathers fell and then out of the blue the whole bird caught fire till it was reduced to ashes.

"Great," – Harry observed.

"Not to worry, Harry." – Dumbledore said coming from the back of the office. "Fawkes is a phoenix. When it is time for him to die he bursts into flames and then he is reborn out of the ashes – Look!"

And true to his words, little Fawkes' head appeared from the ashes. He looked now more like a plucked turkey than a phoenix.

"Phoenixes are remarkable creatures, Harry." – Dumbledore continued. "Their tears can heal. They can carry immensely heavy loads and they are highly loyal pets."

The door of the office opened briskly with a bang and Hagrid rushed in. He was still carrying the dead roasters.

"It wasn' Harry, Professor." – Hagrid said panting. "I was wit' him moments before this horrid attack occurred. It couldn' have been him. I'm tellin' you. I'll swear it before the ministry and…"

"Relax, Hagrid," – Dumbledore raised his hand. "I don't believe Harry's attacked anyone."

"You don't, and of course I was sayin' he didn'…" – Hagrid stopped mid sentence. "You don'?"

"I do not believe Harry attacked anyone." – Dumbledore repeated with a smile. "Now, would you leave me with him?"

"Of course, Professor," – Hagrid said and left closing the door.

Harry looked at Dumbledore's blue eyes that as usual seemed to be scanning him.

"Well, you seem to be the only one, Professor." – Harry said.

"I say what I think, always." – Dumbledore nodded. "Now, is there something, anything, you wish to tell me?"

Harry pondered whether to say anything at all. He thought of the creepy, cold voice that almost knocked him off the broom. But Alamar might be right after all hearing voices is not something good even in the wizarding world. And then there was the possibility he might be Slytherin's Heir but since he knew for sure he didn't open any chambers and released any beasts lately other than his own anger he couldn't possibly be his heir.

"No," – Harry replied. "Nothing."

"Very well, off you go." – Professor Dumbledore said.

Harry left and headed back to Gryffindor tower. Right before reaching it however he had another idea.

"Casper, Kaiser," – He called.

The two house elves appeared with a crack. It seemed that the new ward wasn't valid for them after all. Harry thought about it and it seemed logical.

"Master called!"

"Yes, I have a task for you." – Harry said still thoughtful. "I want you to find out what makes spiders scared so they'd run like they've seen a ghost."

"Of course, Master." – Casper bowed.

"Oh, and by the way, how a…what is was his name…"

"Dobby and he is fine. We're watching him." – Casper replied.

"Like you're doing now?" – Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he's been allowed to return home." – Kaiser interjected. "But if he reappears we'll know."

"Master?" – Casper dared.

"Yes?"

"What's going on?"

"I wish I knew Casper, I wish I knew. Something definitely is that's why I want you to keep your eyes open and report anything unusual or at the very least slightly peculiar."

"We will."

"Oh, Kaiser, I'm truly sorry I had to put you trough that," – Harry said.

"No apologies necessary, Master. We understand now why." – Kaiser said moving towards Harry who then hugged him. "Ah, master…"

"Thank you! Both of you, it is good to have someone. Now, you can go."

The two vanished and Harry was alone again. There was a storm coming and it wasn't going to bring anything good.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes.** **Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	26. Nosfaeratus

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

**Book 2: The Heir of Slytherin**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Nosfaearatus**

_Somewhere in the forests of Iceland_

The structure was of crude design reminding of old burial grounds. It was made of cold dark stone. Nothing, not even the light could reflect upon its surface as it was tempered with Old dark magic.

A cloaked figure entered through a crack in the front walls. Inside the place was not better than the outside. The same cold, dark stone made all the walls and corridors adorned with torches dispersing mauve light.

The cloaked figure past by four corridors before reaching steep stairs heading up. It climbed to the top entering into a large room containing sixteen coffins straightened up against the wall. Each coffin was adorned with precious gems that reflect in a very creepy way the mauve lantern light.

The figure got down to its knees before a coffin in pure silver with scarlet red gems and waited patiently. The coffin's door soon creaked and opened wide.

A very old but commanding voice said: "Speak!"

"My master," – The figure replied. "It is as the seer commanded they have returned. The sacred grounds have been desecrated. The village around has been culled."

"What of the Orb?"

"It has been shattered according to the only survivor. He said that the clan leader did it with the words: 'Now rises the Era of Dakula. Soon the prophesized boy shall fall in blood and the strain of Dakula shall be unchallenged. Death be found Nosfaeratis, scourge and slops of the old days – Nei Rei Orbis.'"

The figure involuntarily stepped backwards. The air was filled with anger rising quickly to rage. The barely visible silhouette in the coffin rose up. Anyone would have been terrified of it. Out of the shadows crept a face so old desiccated by ages of stasis. Its sunken cheeks contorted, the dry lips almost colorless pursed, and the eyes, the scariest part of this face – pure scarlet red lit up like fire storm.

"Master Sandro!"

Sandro now stepped into the light. His boots were of silver flakes, his robe with scarlet sleeves, wrapped in a long, dusty, pitch black cloak with high collar.

He did not pay attention to the bowed down figure. He was furious with the Dakula. They had gone too far this time. They had dared as much since the Nosfaeratus were still asleep but this was going to change.

"Pete," – Sandro turned now to the bowed figure.

"Yes, Master,"

"Locate and protect the boy at all costs. Explain not your actions to either party."

"Yes, Master," – Pete stood up. "Shall I send an envoy upon locating the boy?"

"Send us all."

"Your faithful servant,"

"Pete," – Sandro called just as Pete was leaving. "Do not under any circumstances make yourself visible to the Dakula."

"Yes, Master," – Pete replied.

Pete left while Sandro turned to the other coffins and spoke. "Veil Mortis – my sisters and brothers – Sandrile's prophecy has come to pass. The rising is now and learn much of the changes in the world we must. The Undead shall walk the Earth once again."

* * *

All coffins' doors creaked open. The Nosfaeratus were awake. The time has come. And somewhere to the southeast, Harry woke up abruptly. He was sweating. It was not of Voldemort's though. This was a different feeling. He sensed an upcoming storm that will cleanse the world and set new beginnings.

Harry fell back to sleep. The persisting thought of being the heir had slipped and faded away. He no longer had that fear. Dreamless sleep took him.

The next morning he woke up to a school scared even of its own shadow. The attack on Justin and Nick was the main reason. Curiously though, people were more concerned with Nick than with Justin he was only petrified but what happened to Nick – that's was in everyone's minds – he is already dead and what could possibly do this to a ghost.

Many students thus returned home for the holidays. Curiously, Malfoy remained and the gang was still onto the Polyjuice potion plan. Harry was aware of it but he did not share in its wisdom.

"But Harry thus we will learn what he knows." – Ron pointed out.

"He doesn't know anything. He's just showing off." – Harry countered him.

"We have to try." – Hermione said.

"Do as you will but I'll have no part in it." – Harry shrugged and left Myrtle's bathroom where they were.

"Nimbus," – Alamar called. "Damn it."

"Leave him be." – Cassie said. "He's been through a lot lately."

"Who are we going to impersonate anyway?" – Xsi asked.

"Who else – Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent." – Hermione replied. "I have already taken her hair."

"When did you manage that?"

"When I was fighting her in the dueling club." – Hermione answered. "Alamar, you will have to take Harry's place and then both of you will need to get something from Crabbe and Goyle – a hair will do."

"Yeah, that'll be cool." – Xsi exclaimed.

"You also have to make sure that the real ones don't come rushing in otherwise it'll be even more interesting." – Cassie remarked.

Harry left his friends as he truly believed Malfoy was there only to pose and show off. He was glad though that they were all working together to solve this mystery. He however was tired and had no desire to go through another adventure. It was good that everyone was leaving as it was getting unbearable. People kept skirting around him in the corridors as he was about to sprout fangs or spit poison. All of them kept muttering, pointing fingers and hissing.

Only Fred and George found this amusing. They went even further walking before Harry in the corridors and announcing:

"Make way for the Heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through…"

"This is not funny," – Percy was not finding this amusing at all.

"Oh, stand aside, Percy," – Fred had said. "Harry is in a hurry."

"Yeah," – George had added barely containing his laugh. "He's off to the Chamber for a cup of tea with his dark servant."

Ron's sister also did not find this amusing every time George or Fred was asking Harry who his next victim would be but for Harry it was a relief that at least some people had a healthy sense of humor and logic.

* * *

Christmas morning dawned, cold and white. Harry and Ron were the only ones left in the dormitory. Hermione burst in and opened wide the curtains.

"Wake up," – She shouted joyfully.

"Hermione, you're not supposed to be in here," – Ron said shielding his eyes from the light.

"Merry Christmas to you too." – Hermione said, throwing him a present. "I've been up for nearly an hour adding more lacewings to the potion. It's ready and…" Hermione did not finish the sentence as her look had fallen on Harry's bed that was empty. "Where's Harry?"

"Oh," – Ron also looked but it was empty indeed. "I don't know. We went to bed at the same time. He said good night and we fell asleep."

"It is getting a habit of his." – Hermione noted.

"So the potion is ready? You are sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive. I reckon if we do it should be tonight."

At dinner, they went to the Great Hall which looked magnificent. Not only were there a dozen frost-covered Christmas trees and thick streamers of holly and mistletoe crisscrossing the ceiling, but enchanted snow was falling, warm and dry, from the ceiling. Dumbledore led them in a few of his favorite carols, Hagrid booming more and more loudly with every goblet of eggnog he consumed. Percy, who hadn't noticed that Fred had bewitched his prefect badge so that it now read "Pinhead," kept asking them all what they were sniggering at.

And still there was no sign of Harry. Cassie was growing more and more worried. This was the second time he was doing it. She went to ask Professor Dumbledore if he had seen of Harry.

"Yes, dear, I thought you knew." – Dumbledore replied kindly.

"Knew of what?" – Cassie asked taken off guard.

"Harry is gone home. Lord Solmyr had sent Princess to take him." – Dumbledore replied.

"Oh, he did not say anything."

"It must have slipped his mind."

"Yeah, it must. Merry Christmas, Professor."

"Merry Christmas."

Cassie went straight to Gryffindor's table.

"Merry Christmas," – She greeted handing her present to the rest of the gang.

"Merry Christmas, Cassie." – Hermione greeted back. "Have you seen Harry?"

"No,"

"Where is he?" – Xsi asked as she came along too.

"I just asked Dumbledore." – Cassie replied. "He's home."

"He is what?"

"Apparently, Princess had come yesterday and taken him home."

"WHAT?" – Ron exclaimed. "That's not possible. We went to bed at the same…"

"Well, it must have happened afterwards." – Xsi reasoned.

"Blimey, I did not think he would abandon us." – Alamar said joining them.

"Or it could have been early this morning."

"He obviously doesn't want to have anything to do with you-know what."

"Oh, well, we'll do it without him." – Cassie sighed. "I think it's time. Ron, Alamar, you'll have to wait for the two fatties outside. I think the levitation charm will do the trick."

"Yes, excellent thought, Cassie," – Hermione said. "Come on, out."

They all got out.

"Now, make sure they see the cakes. I've dosed them with a simple Sleeping Draught. Once they are asleep, you've to put them somewhere. I've taken Slytherin uniforms and I'll wait for you in the bathroom then we'll take the potion and meet with Cassie. She'll take us to Slytherin's common room. Remember the potion gives us only one hour."

"Which is why I'm going to watch for Malfoy," – Xsi said. "I'll let you know when it is time."

"Alright, let's do this."

Everything happened as predicted. Crabbe and Goyle came out of the Great Hall with so much cupcake as though they were planning to eat everything in the kitchen. Ron and Alamar were hiding behind a statue and when the two came in sight Ron cast the charm: "_Wingaurdium Leviosa_!" The cupcakes caught immediately the Slytherins attention. They ate it and fell down almost at once.

"Damn, it worked." – Alamar exclaimed.

"How thick can you get?" – Ron said.

"Oh, these two are heavy."

"I have an idea." – Ron said and used the levitation charm on Goyle. His body immediately levitated. Ron simply pushed him and he drifted.

"Good thought," – Alamar said and did the same with Crabbe.

They found a cupboard nearby and placed them in, took a hair of each, locked the door and headed straight for the bathroom. Black smoke steamed in there making it hard to see anything.

"Did you get them?" – Hermione appeared beaming. "Excellent, here are the robes. Did you take their shoes?"

"I did." – Alamar said. "What? I thought it'd be hard to find any with this shoe size."

The potion in the cauldron looked like dark, thick mud bubbling sluggishly. They got into their respective clothes and waited. They needed the ok sign from Xsi. She came in hurriedly after a while.

"Sorry, he was stuck bugging a first year for something. He's heading down now."

"Now what? " – Ron whispered.

"We separate it into three glasses and drink." – Hermione replied taking out three phials and poured equally then pulled the hair of Millicent and shoved in. The potion after some loud hissing turned into thick yellow.

"Urgh – essence of Millicent," – Ron commented eyeing the potion. "I bet it tastes disgusting."

"Now – yours." – Hermione said.

Alamar dropped Goyle's hair into the middle phial and after some hissing and frothing it turned into the khaki color of a booger. Ron placed his in the last phial and it turned into a dark, murky brown.

"Well cheers," – Xsi wished them luck.

"Wait a minute." – Alamar exclaimed. "Don't you think it'd be better if we separated? I would think that Goyle is pretty large not to mention Crabbe and Millicent is not a…"

"Good point," – Hermione nodded.

They moved into separate stalls.

"Ready?" – Hermione called from the middle one.

"Yeah, cheers," – Ron replied.

"Here we go – one, two, three…"

Alamar pinching his nose drank the potion at one gulp. It tasted like overcooked cabbage but his insides writhed as though he'd just swallowed live snakes. A burning sensation spread rapidly from his stomach to the very end of his fingers and toes and then came the horrible feeling of melting and few seconds later he transformed into Goyle. Alamar put on his shoes and left the stall. He came face to face with Crabbe who was staring unbelievingly at the mirror.

"Ron, is that you?" – Goyle's low rasp of voice came from his throat.

"Yeah," – Crabbe's deep grunt replied.

"We have to go and find Cassie." – Alamar said while still admiring his change in the mirror.

"Blimey, it is very odd to see Goyle actually think." – Ron said.

"Hermione, are you alright?" – Xsi asked.

"I…I don't think I'll be coming with you." – A high pitched voice replied.

"Hermione, we know Millicent's ugly but no one's going to notice – come on." – Alamar said.

"No – really – I don't think I'll be coming. Go on without me, you're wasting time."

Ron and Alamar looked at each other bemused.

"Go on, I'll take care of her." – Xsi urged them.

They peeked outside to check if the coast was clear and ventured out.

"Don't wing your arms like that, Ron." – Alamar remarked as they were walking. "He kind of keeps them sort of stiffly."

"Oh, you mean like this…"

"Much better,"

Meanwhile, Xsi knocked gently on Hermione's stall.

"Hermione, are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound ok to me." – Xsi said. "I'm coming in."

"NO – don't." – Hermione pleaded.

"Hermione, it can't be that bad."

"NO!"

But it was too late Xsi had opened the door.

"Oh, hell!" – Xsi exclaimed at her sight. "What by Mortis did you do?"

"Millicent had a cat's hair in her robe. The potion is not meant to transform in anything else than humans." – Hermione cried.

"Come on," – Xsi said. "Let me take you to the infirmary."

"No,"

"Hermione, everyone's in bed – no one will see you. I promise. I know my way around the castle. Come on."

Hermione move into the light and out of the stall. She even had a tail and Xsi made everything possible not to burst into laughter. She took her by the hand, checked if the coast was clear, and they headed straight to the infirmary. It was a good thing that Madam Pomfrey did not ask too many questions.

Cassie waited patiently for Ron and Alamar. Suddenly there was a movement and she was someone get out of a side room. It was Percy Weasley.

"What are you doing here?" – He asked.

"What are you?" – Cassie asked back.

"No one should wonder off alone."

"You are."

"I," – Percy said drawing himself up. "I'm a Prefect. Nothing is going to attack me."

"Like the monster will care." – Cassie observed.

Ron and Alamar appeared around the corner.

"What are you doing here?" – Ron asked surprised.

"I'm a Prefect. You were Crabbe, right?"

"Yeah," – Ron mumbled.

"Well, go back to your dormitories." – Percy said sternly.

A voice echoed behind them. It was Malfoy strolling towards them. Cassie lifted both fingers for luck and moved along.

"Ah, there you are, being in the Great Hall munching?" – He asked Goyle.

Alamar made some form of nod that made look even more stupid than he looked.

"And what of you Weasley?"

"Show some respect, Malfoy." – Percy said and strode away.

Malfoy sneered and motioned the two to follow him. Ron and Alamar hurried behind Malfoy who said after they turned around a corner.

"That Peter Weasley…"

"Percy," – Ron automatically corrected him.

"Yeah, whatever," – Malfoy said. "I've been noticing him around lately. I think he's trying to catch the Heir single handily, like he could…"

Malfoy paused before a damp, stone wall.

"What was the new password again?" – He said turning to Ron.

"Er…"

"Oh, yeah, I remember – Purebloods." – Malfoy said not listening and the concealed stone door slid open. Malfoy marched through, and Alamar and Ron followed in.

* * *

Harry woke up early in the morning. He had intended to stay at school but after what his pals were up to decided otherwise. He slipped out of bed and went into the common room. He called for Princess who appeared promptly.

"Master Nimbus called." – Princess said bowing.

"Merry Christmas, Princess," – Harry greeted. "And thank you – it is lovely." Her present was a new cloak with high collar.

"Merry Christmas, Master Nimbus, it is against the cold winds." – Princess replied. "Thank you too."

Harry had made a new dress for her and it was lovelier than her previous one.

"Princess," – Harry said. "Could you go and ask Thant if I could stay in for the holidays?"

"Of course, Master." – Princess said and vanished.

She reappeared shortly after. "Master Thant is waiting for you. I'll take your luggage."

"I have to inform…"

"Already done, Professor Dumbledore wishes you nice holidays." – Princess interrupted.

"Thank you!" – Harry said taking her hand and with a crack they vanished.

They appeared at the front gates of Solmyr castle where Saptienna was waiting. Princess let go of Harry and disappeared again to go and get Harry's luggage.

"Merry Christmas, sweetie." – Saptienna said hugging him. "Let's get inside."

"Merry Christmas," – Harry said.

"We were surprised you decided to come home,"

"It was a spontaneous decision."

"Your sisters wouldn't have anything to do with this decision, would they?"

"Well, ah, not really,"

"Aha,"

"They don't."

"Yes, of course," – Saptienna said but Harry knew she did not believe a word of his.

Thant was in the study when he heard them come in. He rushed in to greet and give Harry a hug. The boy has been through a lot lately. Thant thus needed no explanation why he came home to be with them. And now was gift time.

"Nimbus,"

"Thant,"

"Merry proper Christmas," – Thant said and moved aside. There was a pile of gifts which made Harry smile – always the cloak and dagger routine.

"Proper – thank you Thant," And he dug in.

Lady Synca had sent the usual – books and cookies. Saptienna had made a sweater. Xsi had sent Every Flavor Beans and instructions for mischief came from Cassie. Alamar's gift was always practical and always some form of watch and this time was no different – this one showed local time where one is. Hermione had sent yet another book. Ron sent chocolate frogs and another sweater from Mrs. Weasley.

There were two last gifts. One was from the two crazy elves though it was a bit strange Harry understood its affection – a single leaf. The last one however was the oddest – a piece of blank paper. Thant said that he had no idea who left it.

Harry took his present back to his room and decided to take a nap. He put down his clothes and straight to bed. He closed his eyes and fell quickly asleep and in that moment the piece of paper was no longer blank. Harry suddenly saw what was written on it. It was a message.

'The last prophecy has given you the gift of Parseltongue. It is the one gift that you have to lose. Ancient forces have awakened. The time of hard choices grows closer. Tonight, go to the West wall – danger and help await there. Wear Princess' gift. Good luck, young Prince.

Vires Dr'Anaconde'

Harry abruptly woke up. The blank piece of paper was burning to ashes. The message was confusing. Harry did not understand what any of it meant and more to the point why it was happening to him. The undefined feeling in him has returned pushing him to obey the message. Harry fell back to sleep.

* * *

The Slytherin's common room was a long underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling. Green lamps hung on heavy chains. Fire was crackling under an elaborate carved mantelpiece. Several Slytherins stood before it in high-backed chairs.

"Wait here," – Malfoy said and vanished somewhere to the left in the crack in the wall that probably led to the dormitories.

Ron and Alamar sat on a sofa trying to look at home as much as possible. Malfoy returned shortly after with a clipping of a newspaper. He shoved it under Ron's nose.

"My father just sent it to me to have some laughs with it. Read!"

Ron read quickly and gave a forced laugh then passed it over to Alamar who decided to read it aloud.

"'Inquiry at the Ministry for Magic

Arthur Weasley, Head of Misuse of Muggle Artifact's Office, was today fined fifty galleons for bewitching a Muggle motor vehicle.

Mr. Lucius Malfoy, a governor on Hogwarts Board of Education, where the enchanted car was seen landing early this year, called today for Weasley's resignation.

"Arthur Weasley has brought shame to the Ministry," – Mr. Malfoy told our reporter. "He is clearly unfit to draw up our laws and his ludicrous Muggle Act Protection should be scrapped immediately.'

Mr. Weasley was unavailable for comment."

"Well?" – Malfoy asked impatiently as Alamar handed him back the clipping. "Don't you agree this is funny?"

"Ha," – Alamar barked.

"Weasley loves so much those bleak Muggles that he should break his wand in half and joined." – Malfoy said. "One could hardly believe they are pureblood the way they behave."

Ron's face contorted with rage.

"What's wrong with you?" – Malfoy eyed him suspiciously.

"Stomachache." – Ron lied.

"Well, go to the hospital wing and give the petrified Mudbloods a good kick from me." – Malfoy sneered. "I'm surprised though that there is no mention of the attacks in the Daily Prophet. I'll bet Dumbledore's behind it. He probably doesn't want to be known otherwise he'll get sacked. Father's always said Dumbledore's the worst thing that has happened to Hogwarts. He's a Muggle-lover. A decent headmaster would have never allowed the likes of Creevey in the school with his damned camera."

Alamar recalled why Malfoy hated Colin so much. Harry managed to trick Malfoy into a picture with Colin in between. It was quite amusing and Malfoy was quite embarrassed.

Malfoy had started to impersonate Colin quite cruelly. "Potter, can I get your autograph? Can I leak your shoes…" He dropped his hands and looked at the two on the sofa expectantly.

Alamar eyed Ron and they a bit too late gave a forced laugh that seemed to please Malfoy. It seemed he was used to these two reacting slower.

"Saint Potter," – Malfoy said. "I die to know what he did in the forest. Dumbledore's covering it up again. But he's still up there – going around with that mudblood Granger. People still think he's Slytherin's Heir."

Alamar and Ron were on their toes. It was now perhaps Malfoy was going to say he's the one.

"I wish I knew who it is," – Malfoy said dreamily. "I'd give him a hand."

Ron's jaw dropped. He was so sure it was Malfoy. Alamar took advantage of the situation.

"But surely you must have – you must who's behind it?"

"Goyle, for a thousandth time, you know I don't know." – Malfoy exclaimed. "And Father won't tell me either. He told me only to stay out of his way and let him do his job. The first time around it happened fifty years ago and a mudblood died. And again it was kept quiet and contained so it is best for me not to show I know something. I just hope next time it is Granger."

"So the culprit was then caught?" – Alamar asked before Malfoy could see Ron's reaction.

"Oh, yeah, whoever it was was expelled," – Malfoy said. "They are probably still in Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" – Alamar exclaimed.

"The wizard prison of Azkaban – honestly Goyle, if you react this slow you'd be going backwards. Anyway, our Manor was raided again."

"What for?" – Alamar asked intrigued.

"That's why it is called a raid, Goyle. They don't give you explanations though I'll bet that Weasley's behind it. Father's got some valuable Dark Magic stuff but fortunately we have our own chamber of secrets right under the drawing room."

"Oh," – Ron said.

Alamar looked at Ron and panicked. His hair was turning red, his nose was lengthening too. Alamar elbowed gently Ron. Their time was up.

"Medicine for my stomach," – Ron said and they both jumped to their feet.

They headed for the front door but Cassie emerged before them.

"Follow me and quietly."

"What? Why?"

"You can't leave by the front gate. Come on."

They followed her without any a due fuss. They reached the stairs and climbed into the boy's dormitories.

"You know you're the second person today to enter into the boy's area." – Ron commented.

"The founders were more concerned with the boys. They can't be trusted." – Cassie replied.

"And the girls can?" – Alamar asked.

"Yeah, we can, this way."

They entered into a corridor saying third years. Cassie was moving fast sadly some voices were heard.

"Damnation," – Cassie cursed. "Get under this arch, quickly."

They hid and she stood before them. A door at the end of the corridor opened and four Slytherins appeared. They quickly noticed Cassie.

"Hey, what's that a second year?" – One of them barked.

"Worse a second year girl and…" – He barely finished his sentence seeing who it was. "Oh, hell, it's the Solmyr brat."

"You have no place here, Solmyr. This is the boys' wing."

"Oh, really, I did not notice." – Cassie faked surprise.

"Get out!"

"Oh, let me think – hum, IDTS."

"Professor Snape will hear of this."

"Oh, my, I'm shaking in my boots. Now beat it!" – She snapped.

"There are four of us you know."

"And this helps you how?" – She asked flames in her eyes.

"Come on, guys, leave the little devil."

They passed by her heading to the common room.

"Phew, that's close." – Alamar said.

"We're back to normal." – Ron observed.

"Genius," – Cassie said. "What did you expect? Let's go."

They passed by the room the four had emerged from and Cassie stopped. She was running her fingers on the wall. Soon she moved away and part of the wall slid open.

"How did you find that?" – Alamar exclaimed as they passed through and found themselves into a dimly lit, narrow corridor.

"Well, it seemed Slytherin was a fan of secret things – doors, chambers. I found this by last Christmas. In many ways, Slytherin was a genius. This passage passes by the common room and there is a little vent from where you can hear every word."

"Oh, this is cool. Smart ass" – Alamar remarked.

"Well, this is the point – being cunning – you can't trust a single Slytherin not to try." – Cassie added with a devilish smile.

"Why didn't we go through the front door?" – Ron asked.

"That will be because of Peeves and the Bloody Baron. Peeves was holding Goyle's robe. Don't ask how he did it. And the Baron was interrogating him where he took it from and logically, guess where?"

"The cupboard where we left them – impossible!" – Alamar exclaimed.

"Yeah, and you know it would have been unwise to pass by them at that time."

"Good point," – Alamar agreed.

They reached a steep slope.

"Careful now – not to make a noise." – Cassie warned as she slid down.

They reached the bottom without making even the slightest noise.

"Shht, let's hear. It seems Crabbe and Goyle are back." – Cassie whispered.

They pressed to the vent. Crabbe and Goyle have indeed returned and they were the laughing stock in the common room.

"Shut it!" – Malfoy intervened then turned to Crabbe. "That was fast. Did you fly to the hospital wing?"

"Hospital wing?" – Crabbe looked dull.

"Honestly, you two are uncorrectable." – Malfoy concluded. "What did you do with your robe, Goyle?"

"Uh," – Goyle grunted. "Peeves stole it."

"Thus confirming my previous statement," – Malfoy snickered and the laughing in the room continued.

"Come on." – Cassie whispered.

They soon stopped again as Cassie was feeling the wall. She found the switch, peeked outside to check if the coast is clear then gestured them to follow her. They passed by a few of the secret passages before venturing into Myrtle's Bathroom.

"Hermione, we did it." – Ron called.

The door of the bathroom opened and Xsi entered.

"Ron, shush, she's not here." – She said.

"What? Where is she?" – Alamar asked perplexed.

"She's in the hospital wing."

"Why?" – Ron asked. "She should have reverted back to normal."

"Yeah," – Xsi said slowly. "We had a little hiccup with that."

"Is she alright?"

"She will be. Come on. I'll take you there." – Xsi said and ventured out.

* * *

Harry woke up. It was dark outside. Harry looked at his watch – midnight. He reached for the glass of water on his night table and drank it in one gulp. He lay down but sleep was not coming. His thoughts kept going back to the message. He recognized the signature – it was from Athreese Vires, the Dr'Anaconde Prince.

Harry stood and put on his clothes. He rummaged through his suitcase and found the new cloak and put in on. He looked himself into the mirror and smiled. It was so not him but in a way the cloak suited him. He slipped through the door and headed outside.

Once outside, he followed the forest to the gates. The air was cool and fresh – obviously it had rained thus purifying the air. The gates opened silently at his touch.

The West wall the message said so Harry turned west. He has been there only once before. It was years ago. He was with Thant but they reached from the opposite side. Back then it was a lovely spring day. The place was called the West wall as it was where a very long time ago the Solmyrs defended their estate against invading forces.

The grounds were of high, non climbable, steep rocks. Dense forest grew by its edges, mostly plants with sharp thorns grown as natural defenses. Cracks in it provided enough space for the defenders. It was like a natural, living castle with embrasures.

Harry found the path reaching the main cliff. If he remembered correctly from the maps in the castle it was going to take him ten fifteen minutes to it. That forest was completely void of animal life. Thant had said that during the years there were some dangerous plants and only someone brave enough would dare venture in it. But the plants were in the denser areas around the middle and the edges.

Harry was moving in the forest like a spectral shadow. For someone watching on the sidelines, it would be surreal. Gentle moonlight was crossing through the dark leaves of the trees coloring them in shy silver.

Everything seemed calm and peaceful. Harry was enjoying the walk though he should have paid attention to what the letter said – danger. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Harry's senses kicked in though he was too late in his reaction.

A dark shadow fell on his back and knocked him down. Pain crossed through his neck as the something sunk his teeth in. Harry felt his life draining away. He managed somehow to reach for his wand under the cloak. He cast the light spell as optimal as possible but the creature on his back did not loosen his grip. He had no choice as he was getting weaker.

"Lacarno Inflamare," – Harry shouted. His wand produced blinding light and Harry used the distraction to push the creature off his back and succeeded. He stood up and came face to face with his opponent. Sadly it was what it was – a vampire. This time there were no wands. There is no need when one allows a vampire too close.

This also meant he had nowhere to run. Nothing can escape a vampire as they move incredulously fast. His only chance was to petrify him and he tried but was one moment too late. He was again on his back and this time it did not look like he was going to be able to push it back. His life was blazing by his eyes. It was a short one.

Suddenly, the weight was lifted off him. He thought – this is it I'm gone. But he was not right. He opened his eyes and saw the vampire lying twenty feet away and getting up.

"Oh come on finish me off and be done with it." – Harry mumbled in desperate frustration.

The vampire would have certainly obliged but a shadow stood in his path. Both Harry and the vampire looked at it and gasped in terror.

High collared mantle wrapped the figure. Scarlet red boots and a silver robe were reflected in the vampire's eyes as Harry saw. And oddly enough, the figure as Harry had previously well noticed was that of a vampire but one he had never seen before. Dominance, valiance and strength streamed from this one. He moved so quickly that the other vampire barely had the time to blink but it was pointless. The mantle vampire sunk his teeth into the other vampire killing him swiftly then he turned to Harry who stood totally petrified as though hit by a spell.

The mantle vampire bent down and picked up Harry without a word. Harry closed his eyes only for a second and he opened them again he could hardly believe them. They were no longer on the West wall but two clicks down the ravine.

The vampire put Harry down who was already really weak. The vampire pondered for a moment. Using magic at this point was not going to help. There was only one way and it was not what he had planned for the day. He sunk his teeth into his veins, caught Harry firmly and fed him his blood.

Harry tried to reject it but the vampire's hold was firm. He wanted to spit it out but couldn't his battle energy was gone and lost consciousness.

* * *

Harry opened eyes. It was nearly dawn and he was still alive. He was also still at the ravine. How stupid was he to follow that message so carelessly? Bu he did nonetheless. He trusted Vires and it almost killed him but it was also his fault as he made the choice to go.

One thing was also here too – the mantle vampire. He was standing guard like a marble statue. Harry was dully surprised was he not aware that sunlight was coming. And then the sun rose and the vampire for Harry's great surprise did not burst into flames as one would expect. He was still standing guard. Harry frowned – this was not possible.

The mantle vampire who was in fact Pete sensed Harry stir. The boy was stronger than he could have possibly predicted. Pete was surprised of the healing as the boy carried in his system Necromancer's blood which usually rejected vampire blood. He had realized this just one moment after he fed him his.

Pete also took a look at the boy's scar. It was what left the deadliest spell in existence – the killing curse. It was a miracle the boy had survived it but what surprised him even more was the boy's sudden ability to communicate with snakes. As far as he had learnt the boy prior to the attack did not possess such. Sanrdrile's prophecy did indeed indicate that he would be able to speak and understand the Ancient tongues – snake, dragon and Dr'Anaconde.

Pete also recalled more of the prophecy – 'the gift of understanding shall come after death and after the next one it shall be gone.' Pete has always wondered of its meaning and now he understood part of the mystery.

Another mystery was the boy's wand. The moment Pete got his fingers close its end glowed in fire yellow. He had never before heard of phoenix feathered wand to do anything of the kind.

Lord Sandro will certainly be pleased with his discoveries so far and amazed. But for now, he had to keep the boy close, and make sure he doesn't die otherwise a whole new problem will befell them.

Harry dared not to speak. He had no idea why this vampire was protecting him or guarding him. He reckoned it could a blood feud between the vampire clans and probably that vampire's clan will share him later but then why save his life. There were those times when the mall details made no sense, an indication he was misinterpreting the situation. But then again, Harry has never met a vampire that can stand this cool in full sunlight. The magic vampires used charms to protect themselves against the sunlight but this one did not strike him as one of those.

Noon came quickly and Harry was getting hungry but dared not voice it. Pete however was sensible enough as he vanished right before Harry's eyes. Harry pondered over this development but was not sure what to do. He remembered one thing from last night and that was that this vampire moved even faster than the others and he was right as a moment later Pete had returned. He was carrying four sandwiches and a bottle of water.

How he found them so quickly however was beyond Harry but he did not dwell on it either. He nodded at his captor and dug in. The only thing that surprised Harry was the water. It tasted better than any water he has ever drunk and it carried the aroma of ancient forest. It was also very rejuvenating.

Pete smiled at the boy's confusion. It happened a lot. People of this age have drifted away from Mother Nature and have forgotten her blessings.

Harry finished and laid his back on the cool rocky wall. Suddenly the vampire before him became tenser. His scarlet eyes narrowed.

"Stay absolutely quiet." – He whispered to Harry and vanished out of sight.

Harry's senses did not register any danger but it was possible the exhaustion have diminished their range or that those of the vampire were far more developed than his which was logically far more likely.

A single cry was heard and then silence. Pete reappeared soon and it was clear he has fed on something or someone. He continued his silent vigilance.

After an hour or two, he turned to Harry.

"You have made powerful enemies, young Prince. They seem quite relentless in their efforts to find you."

Harry did not answer as he knew not what to.

"Who are your legal guardians?" – Pete asked and his stare was powerful but Harry resisted it. "Impressive," Pete said. "There are very few that can resist it."

Harry still did not answer as he had no clue what he actually meant.

"You do not have to fear me," – Pete said. He really needed to know but he had to make the boy at ease. "I'm here to protect you."

Harry frowned. "To protect me?"

"Yes," – Pete nodded.

"Then why not let me go?"

"I will but I know not who your guardians are." – Pete replied.

"The Solmyrs and …"

"SOLMYR?" – Pete exclaimed stunned. "What is his name?"

"Thant Solmyr,"

"Ha," – Pete was now impressed and surprised. "The black sheep, how very interesting."

"What do you mean black sheep?" – Harry asked intrigued.

"Your guardian is what you could call a very, very bad boy."

"He most certainly isn't." – Harry objected.

"You misunderstand, young Prince. Thant Solmyr was never able to fit in the Solmyrs. He was quite rebellious and obstinate – pigheaded as his father called him and thus the handle came to him – Thant, the black sheep. He was the one Necromancer that never behaved like one. But don't get me wrong, his teachers have never seen one so strong, brave and intelligent either. I'm not surprised to see him head of all of them now." – Pete explained. "But you, young Prince, have wondered unduly and carelessly out of the Solmyr's compound. You could have been easily killed. What prompted you to wander off?"

"Well," – Harry swallowed and started explaining. "I got this blank piece of paper for Christmas and then I went to bed. I had a dream and the message became clear and…"

"A Dr'Anaconde charm?" – Pete interrupted stupefied.

"Ah, yeah, whatever," – Harry said and continued with the contents of the message.

Pete frowned at once though not in a bad way. He was amazed by this boy. He had received a personal message from the Dr'Anaconde's Heir who was imprisoned and the only way for Harry to get it would if he had freed him. It was amazing how much Sandrile has seen rightly. Of course, the boy was also very reckless and jumped into a situation without a second thought which reminded him of some – his master Sandro, Lord Haart, Gelu and Thant Solmyr.

"Can you get me home now?" – Harry asked feeling more comfortable talking to Pete.

"Not yet,"

"Why not?"

"You were at brink of death yesterday. I had to feed you my blood so you can heal but we have to wait until my blood leaves your system. I can't leave you close to Solmyr Castle as your guardian has placed some very good wards and I can't risk the Dakula hunters hunting into those ground around the castle getting to you either."

"Your blood – but this should not be possible."

"No, you have Necromancer's blood in your veins which should prevent my blood from helping you but here we are. Somehow it did work."

"I'm sorry did you say the Dakula?"

"Yes, I did."

"The Dakula clan?"

"Yes, the same – why?"

"They have tried to kill me already four times." – Harry replied.

"WHAT? WHEN?"

"Well," And Harry recounted. Pete's face grew in awe with this story too. This boy was going beyond anything his master could have imagined and if trained properly he would become a wizard this world has never had. Not even Merlin himself would be a fair match. Pete saw in the boy level of matured unlike any twelve years old kid before him.

Harry stopped abruptly. His senses registered danger.

"They are coming." – He said.

"I know." – Pete said.

"What now – whoever you are?"

"Stay down. They are mine." – Pete stood up and his eyes flared up.

But this time Harry was not so sure his protector could manage the situation.

Twelve vampire hunters came into view. They all carried wands which were drawn the moment they saw their prey. Of course, Pete's presence was not what they expected but they had orders to carry.

Harry this time around was not going to stand still. He had to alert Thant to the danger and the only way to do it was to make a lot of noise. He thought of calling Princess but decided against it. He did not to risk her life.

"_Seriem Sulfris_," – Harry shouted pointing his wand to the sky. Intense chain lightening appeared and struck the ground taking the vampire hunters and Pete off guard.

The vampires were getting to their feet but Harry had no intention of giving them any bonuses.

"_Glacius Spiritus_,"

Pete was thunder stricken. This spell was not seen or used for over eight hundred years and he would have never thought any wizard let a twelve years old capable of casting it.

He turned around and found Harry unconscious. The spell had taken its toll. He feared the worse but sensed a faint pulse.

"Reckless boy," – Pete muttered though still surprised at Harry's magic level. It was well beyond his capabilities but it was clear now that there was more to this boy than met the eyes.

A single vampire hunter managed to avoid the terrifying spell. He moved to attack but apparently did not count Pete in his plans.

"You're mine boy." – He had shouted.

"Stand back, you useless vermin." – Pete said with commanding voice. "How dare you show your face to me?"

The vampire hunter stopped abruptly. He had seen pictures in his childhood of the terrible force standing before him. His eyes widened in sheer terror but had no time to do counteract Pete's move. He lay dead a moment later.

Fortunately for Harry and Pete, Thant did indeed hear the abnormal noise produced by the two spells. He appeared with wand at hand and was absolutely merciless towards the Dakula hunters.

He was about to attack again when he froze dead in his steps as he came face to face with Pete and stared in total disbelief.

"Impossible," – He whispered.

Harry came around just to witness their encounter.

"It is good to see you again, Thant." – Pete said beaming.

"Pete!" – Thant exclaimed. "But…how…you were…"

"Yes, a long time ago but no more as you can clearly see."

"What the…happened?"

"This happened and I'm glad it did." – Pete replied.

"Why would you do this to yourself?"

"It was the times, old friend."

"What the hell happened here?"

Pete told him part of the story only. Thant listened carefully then moved to Harry who pretended being unconscious.

"Nimbus, don't scare me like that again and stop pretending." – Thant said caringly.

"You got a very brave young one." – Pete said as he approached. "I have never seen anyone like him before. Oh, I did have to heal him with my blood."

"WHAT? That's not possible." – Thant exclaimed.

"And yet here we are." – Pete shrugged. "Here are the bite marks."

Thant saw them but hardly belief Harry's body had accepted Pete's blood. There was definitely something Pete was not telling him.

"You said you are sent here? By whom?" – Thant asked.

"You know him well." – Pete replied.

"And he told not to tell me?"

"He told me not to explain my actions to anyone but I guess I failed some part of it or he expected me too either way."

"Who is he?"

"Sandro,"

Thant and Pete both were stunned as it was Harry who said it.

"SANDRO!" – Thant exclaimed and now it all came together. Now, it made sense why Pete was here and why his blood worked on Harry. "He's alive."

Harry however was not done though he was not really the one speaking. Unknown force was only using his mouth.

"_**Ancient forces have awakened. The time of rising is growing closer and once more together they shall fight side by side – Necromancers and Nosfaeratus!**_"

And Harry fell unconscious leaving Pete and Thant even more perplexed as this was the voice of no other than Sandrile the Seer.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes.** **Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	27. Riddle's Memory

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

**Book 2: The Heir of Slytherin**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Riddle's Memory**

Harry returned to Hogwarts after the eventful holidays but decided it is best not to share his latest adventure. He did not want to worry his friends but as it seemed they had eventful adventure on their own. As it turned out Malfoy was not the heir though the bloke knew of the attacks.

Harry had some thinking of his own to make. The strange encounter with Pete was one of them. Thant and Pete knew each other and as Harry understood it, it was a long time ago in the days of both their youth. Of course, they did not share much with him. He never understood why Pete was there or who sent him. The one thing he did notice was the fear of the Dakula hunters when facing Pete, no, it was more than that – they were terrified.

And there was the message of Vires that just at the end made some sense though what possessed Harry to obey its call was still a mystery. There were times Harry did not feel like himself at all, times at which he was not really in his own skin. But perhaps the times of answers were coming too.

Harry went to the hospital wing to see Hermione. She was a funny sight – her face was still fury and her eyes yellow – a kitty cat but he said nothing though maintaining straight face was very difficult. Xsi and Cassie were there daily standing guard against unwanted pests that were coming to have a glimpse at Hermione. Her disappearance intrigued half the school but in the end the solution was easy. Madam Pomfrey erected curtains around her bed.

Hermione stayed in for several weeks and so study times were at the hospital wing. The Capers brought her every night the homeworks.

"You know you should be resting Hermione," – Cassie said one evening leaving her a stack of books.

"Nonsense, I've got to keep up." – Hermione replied. Her spirits had improved as most of her hair had gone away and her eyes were slowly returning to her brown color. "I don't suppose you have any new leads?" She whispered so Madam Pomfrey would not hear.

"We would if we were looking," – Xsi said. "But Harry has buried himself in studying, Alamar and Ron are their usual selves – with not a care in the world, and we are left alone to guard you, so there is no time for leads."

"Yeah, Harry's been very quite lately, not to mention he's not sharing what he's done during the holidays," – Cassie added. "And oddly enough neither is Dad. I figured something happened."

"He'll spill it out," – Xsi said. "Eventually,"

Harry met Ron just outside the library. They both headed to Gryffindor Tower when they heard an angry outburst.

"That's Filch." – Ron noted. "You don't reckon someone's been attacked?'

"I don't think so. He would have sounded otherwise but it is worth checking out." – Harry said.

They reached the floor of the bangs and heard Filch's rant.

"…mopping all night. Oh, I had it with poltergeists and ghosts. I'll report it to the Ministry. They have to boot them all out." – His voice faded away and a distant door slammed.

"What's his problem?" – Ron asked.

"I wish I knew." – Harry replied and carefully peeked around the corner. They have arrived at the site of the first attack.

It was now clear what Filch's ranting was all about. Half the corridor was soaking in water streaming from a door, which they recognized at once as Myrtle's Bathroom. Now that Filch had gone, they could clearly hear her wails and sobs.

"What's up with her?"

"Let's find out." – Harry said firmly and ventured in despite the sign 'OUT OF ORDER' Filtch had obviously left.

Moaning Myrtle was crying far louder than usual. In the bathroom was dark as the candles were blown away probably by the water that has left the walls and the floor soaking wet. Myrtle was at her stall sobbing.

"What happened, Myrtle?" – Harry asked.

"Who's that?" – Myrtle lifted her head. "Come to throw something at me too?"

"Why would I want to throw something at you? – He asked softly.

"Don't ask me," – Myrtle emerged from her stall splashing even more water on the already sopping floor. "Here I am minding my own business when someone decides its funny throwing a book at me…"

"It shouldn't be a problem for you," – Ron remarked. "It will go right through you."

Harry quickly noticed Ron said the wrong thing again. Myrtle shrieked. "Sure, why not throw something at Myrtle – ten points if it passes thru her stomach, fifty thru her head." Her fists crossed through Ron's stomach and head as she was demonstrating in words her anger.

"Who did it anyway, Myrtle?" – Harry asked to divert her anger.

"I don't know. I was sitting on the U bend thinking of death, and it fell right thru me head…" – Myrtle replied staring at them. "It washed over, over there."

They both looked at where she was pointing. Near one of the sinks, soaked in water, there was a shabby looking book. Harry moved to pick it up but Ron's arm flung out to stop him.

"What?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Why?"

"Are you kiddin'? It could be dangerous."

"What could?"

"The book…"

"Are you kiddin'?" – Harry replied.

"Some books are dangerous," – Ron replied sternly eyeing the book. "Dad's told me. Some books can enchant you to do things for the rest of your life – you may not be able to take your eyes away from it and …"

"Ron, you're acting ridiculous. It is only a book not the Howls of the underworld Ghouls.'

Harry pushed Ron away and got to the book. Harry noticed at once it was a diary, and the faded year in the corner told him it was from fifty years ago. There was only a name on the first page and though it was difficult to make out it read 'T.M. Riddle'. The other strange thing was that apparently Riddle had never written a word in it.

"It's completely blank," – Harry announced.

"Maybe whoever he was never had the chance to write anything." – Ron reasoned.

"Yeah, maybe, but then – why would anyone want to dispose of it?"

"I don't know mate." – Ron shrugged. "Is there anything else on it? Let me see."

Ron took in his hands, turned it around. "Hey, there is something written on the back – Vauxhall Road, London."

"So?"

"He's probably a muggle-born." – Ron replied.

"And the question remains who is T.M. Riddle?"

They left the bathroom and back to the tower.

* * *

The next few weeks were mostly uneventful. Hermione got released by the start of February. Harry and Ron told her of the diary and how they found it.

"It may have secret powers," – She exclaimed enthusiastically.

"If it does, its hiding them well," – Ron noted. "Fifty points if it flies through Myrtle's nose."

"Did you find who the bloke is?" – Cassie asked appearing from the wall.

"Is privacy completely unknown to you?" – Ron exclaimed. "How did you get inside our tower?"

"There are many ways to get in places everyone thinks impenetrable." – Cassie replied smiling.

"Ron, don't bother, she used Kaiser to get in." – Harry intervened.

"Brat," – Cassie exclaimed. "Spoiler…"

"Don't be a sore loser," – Harry said and left the common room.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"That's for me to know and for you not to…" – Harry replied.

Harry's only concern so far was the well being of Hermione but now that she was and about he could concentrate on other things. He headed straight for the library with his cloak and Casper as a lookout.

"It is all clear, Master." – Casper said and hid in the shadows.

"Thank you, Casper,"

Harry moved to madam Pins' bureau looking again for the list. He located a few books that could turn to be of use. He took them out and hid in an empty classroom. Using a candle under the cloak, he started searching.

The Oldest Races described all races inhabiting the planet since the wizards could remember – among them were the Dragons, the Phoenixes, the Elves, the Dr'Anaconde, the snakes, and the Undead. He looked into the section of the Undead. There wasn't much more information than he had found before. But there was one chapter of not really reliable source that indicated they were four kinds – necromancers, vampires, werewolves and ghouls.

The ghouls were last in almost everything though they were just as terrifying as the rest of the Undead. There was a belief that they robbed graves and devoured the bodies in them. However, Ghouls have not been seen for centuries and it was the author's belief that they were mostly extinct.

The werewolves and the vampires were a different story. There were many interpretations regarding both kinds. It was not truly known when their misery had begun or why. It was believed they were once human but according to the author the True ones were quite real and not human at all but their numbers were few and infecting the humans seemed the only way of continuing their lines. He called the True vampires the Nosfaeratus.

The author had written, and this is where Harry read carefully, that the Nosfaeratus were the Day Walkers. In difference to the nowadays vampires, the Nosfaeratus walk into the sun and hunt by day and sleep by night (well usually though not necessarily). Silver stands well on them, wood too and garlic tastes well but does no harm to them. They can get burnt like any other but heal quickly. The only true way of disposing of them is decapitation or deadly incantations.

And then there was a small paragraph for the Necromancers. They were called the high beings of the Undead though they were divided into four distinctive casts – the might class – warriors and councilors, the healer class – healers and clergies, the genesis class – builders, savants and seers, and the magic class – warlocks and power liches (dark and light wizards).

Harry put down the books to try to assimilate all this. The Undead race was for certain a complex mixture of strange and powerful creatures. They are all cursed and blessed in many ways. The True Ones as the author called them were the real deal – a separate race that looked identical to the humans in many ways and yet they were so different. They were the beginning and just as old as the oldest races – the Dragons, the Phoenixes and so on.

And in nowadays there were few of the True Ones left the rest was simply their descendants. The vampires and the werewolves seemed to be the most numerous then what was left of the Necromancers and almost nothing of the Ghouls.

There were some pictures of the Ghouls and Harry found out they looked nothing like the ghoul in Ron's house. There were only a few sketches of vampires, werewolves and necromancer's true form though they certainly were more imaginative than real.

The pictures of the ghouls however did catch his attention. They did bare resemblance to another creature he had seen somewhere in the books though he couldn't quite put his finger to it.

Harry looked at his clock. It was nearly two o'clock. It was time to sleep.

"Casper?" – Harry called.

"It is all clear, master. Follow me!"

Harry made his way to the tower without incident where on the table he found the diary. It would seem in the hurry to go to bed they had forgotten it. The diary was still intriguing. Harry opened it again. It was perfectly spotless. Nothing was written and yet someone tried to dispose of it. It was making no sense at all. There was only one thing to do – find out who the owner was.

"Kaiser?" – Harry called silently in the air. With a crack the house elf appeared.

"Master called?"

"Yes, you and Casper have a new task. I want you to look for a name," – Harry turned the diary on the other side. "T. M. Riddle – he's possibly a wizard and has been in the school possibly fifty years ago or between now and fifty ago or maybe more. Find out who he is and report to me. Good night Kaiser, Casper."

"Of course, Master, we will find him. Good night."

* * *

The next day, Harry got up just as usual, dressed up and headed for the Great Hall. He was just about to leave when he spotted Ginny moving for the boy's dormitory. This was highly intriguing. He followed her.

Ginny reached the second floor and the door to Harry's room. She took a quick look around. There was no one in the room. She entered quickly and looked around Harry's bed, and then under it where was Harry's trunk. She opened it and still nothing.

There was a sudden noise that made her jump and she looked frantically around but in the end got under the bed. The door opened and Ron came in. He took something and got out then Neville came in. He moved around the room then got out too. Ginny sighed relieved. She moved from under the bed and moved to the door, opened it slightly, took a peek out, saw no one and headed out. She reached the common room without encountering anyone and proceeded to the whole in the wall and straight to the Great hall.

A shadow moved behind her. It was Harry. Ginny's behavior was outright strange and extremely intriguing. What was she looking for? What has Harry taken from her that she would go to such length to recover it? This was the question but for the moment there was simply no answer.

Harry also went for the Great Hall using some shortcuts in order to get there before her and he managed just in time.

Today they had potions with Snape. Not a pleasant part of the day but necessary. There was one potion from the Advanced Magic Harry wanted to test and had to get Snape's opinion. It would probably look suspicious but it was a risk worth taking.

Class with Snape went as usual and at the end while everyone was getting ready to depart Harry mastered all the courage he had and stepped to Snape's desk.

"Ah, sir," – Harry stuttered. "May I have five minutes of your time?"

Snape looked up totally taken aback. It was the first time Harry has come to him directly and he wasn't sure how to respond.

"I need your help."

Yes, it was definitely the first time, Snape thought. The boy was asking him for help. This was highly intriguing and suspicious.

"With what Potter?" – He asked.

"A potion, sir."

"Class material?"

"Ah, no, sir. It is something else."

Some of the students had noticed Harry before Snape which was so unusual. Snape noticed the interest Harry was presenting in his classmates.

"Move along, come on." – Snape said to the others who left quickly, and then turned his attention back to Harry. "Well, Potter, what is it?"

Harry swallowed. "It is the Loctus potion, sir. Could you help me brew it?" Harry was making a gamble risking everything on this one action.

Snape expected something stupid and the answer he got was stunning. Harry was asking him to help with a potion not only of old but one that has not been brewed for over a century. Snape was truly intrigued. It was a potion every potion master would make if only to make himself known throughout the wizard world. Of course, the application of the potion was another matter entirely.

The potion itself was banned as it was very dangerous and at the same time extremely useful. The one downside was it can be used only once in a lifetime and if done improperly the consequences for the drinker would be lethal. There was of course an experimental treatment but it had many variables.

Snape looked at Harry and wasn't really sure what to reply. It was highly tempting if only to learn what Harry wanted with it and for what as it had three applications – people, objects and events, the latter being the most difficult.

Snape shook head – it was banned and for a good reason. The problem was that knowing Harry's traits it was unlike the boy would stop because of the reasoning or Snape's refusal to help.

"I'll see what I can do, Potter." – Snape answered instead. "But this potion is very complicated and finding all the ingredients will take some doing." Snape wanted to keep a close eye on the boy otherwise he may try on his own. "I'll see if I can locate them and keep you posted. Now, off you go."

"Thank you, Professor." – Harry replied.

"Oh, and Potter, not a word to anyone about it." – Snape warned.

"Yes, sir." – Harry replied and left.

Snape wondered for a moment whether to tell the headmaster about this but something stopped him as Harry's endeavor was actually something his mother would do and Snape liked that trait in Harry.

The boy was actually quite surprising in many areas. He did almost the unthinkable during the term this year. He was acting more in a Slytherin way than in a Gryffindor one but still serving the light. His step sisters were another disaster. They were bright, intelligent and at times quite ruthless which an unusual combination was. His next class came in and Snape snapped out of his thoughts.

"What did you want with Snape?" – Cassie asked after dinner at the Great Hall. She had noticed he stayed behind purposively.

Harry did not bother answering her and moved along. But Cassie was not of the kind to let go especially when it is getting interesting. She continued to nag him about it.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." – Harry replied as the nagging was getting too much. He had to get rid of her. And the opportunity presented itself. It was a secret passage. Harry waited for Cassie not to be looking at him and moved in it.

At some point Cassie noticed Harry was no longer with her. She looked around but saw him nowhere.

"Brat," – She exclaimed. "You can't evade me."

* * *

It was nearing mid February and the mood in the school was getting more cheerful and hopeful as there were no more attacks. Madam Pomfrey reported also that the Mandrakes were becoming more secretive meaning that they were leaving childhood.

"They'll soon lose the acnes and would be ready for repotting," – Harry heard her say to Filch. "And soon they will be ready for cutting and then we shall stew them. You'll have Mrs. Norris back in no time."

Things were calming down and everyone now could relax and of course speculate more about the chamber. Ernie McMillan was of course still convinced Harry was the heir as he had given himself up during the dueling club. Peeves wasn't making things easier as every time there was a crowd he was singing, "Potter, you rotten…", not to mention he had come up with a dance routine to match the song.

But of this all absurdity going around the champion was definitely Lockhart. He believed it was he who made the attacks stop. He bragged about it when Gryffindors were just getting ready to enter class.

"There will be no more trouble, Minerva." – He said tapping his nose and winking around. "The culprit has locked himself again into the Chamber and will not dare show himself again. He must have known it'd have been only a matter of time for me to find him and come hard on him.

You know I think the school could use a morale booster. Wash away the bad memories from last term. No, I won't say any more but you'll see. It is going to be glorious." With one last tap on the nose he strode off.

Everyone found out what he had in mind on the morning of the fourteenth. Harry came in late as he had overslept. Last night he had exhausting Quidditch practice and came to bed very tired.

For a moment, Harry considered he had opened the wrong doors. Everywhere there were large lurid flowers and the pale blue ceiling was raining with heart shaped confetti. Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table where the boys looked sickened and the girls were overwhelmed with giggles.

Harry removed a confetti from his bacon and looked at Ron for an answer but was given instead a wink in the direction of the teacher's table where Lockhart dressed in synchrony with the decorations was waving for silence. The teachers weren't a pretty sight either as they were mostly stone faced.

"Happy Valentine's Day," – Lockhart shouted." And I wanted to thank all the forty six people for the Valentine's cards. Yes, I have arranged this little surprise for you and it doesn't end here…"

Clapping his hands, the Great Hall doors opened. Twelve creatures marched in with golden wings and harp in hand. For a moment, Lockhart lost his beaming smile as he had probably expected something else. Harry noticed his lips move saying 'dwarves' but the creatures didn't look anything like a dwarf.

When the creatures got close Harry was about to fall off the table of laughter. They were definitely not dwarves but house elves. They were dressed much like dwarves with long pink beards.

Lockhart regained his lost composure.

"My friendly card carrying cupids will be roving around the school delivering your valentines! And it doesn't stop here. I'm sure my colleagues would like to make a contribution too. Why not ask Professor Snape how to brew a Love potion and Professor Flitwick knows many Entrancing Enchantments than any other wizard I've met."

Flitwick buried his face into his hands and Snape looked like he was going to poison anyone daring asking him for a Love potion.

Harry was the only one who found the idea amusing. Ron hopefully asked Hermione if she was one of the forty six people but she bothered not to reply.

There was something off though. Harry noticed many people saying they wouldn't want these dwarves to bring them anything and the teachers calming them down. When Harry asked Ron what he thought of the funny looking elves he answered that they were the ugliest dwarves he had seen and couldn't understand why Lockhart couldn't pick up some other creatures.

"Dwarves demeaning themselves to this, it is not…"

Harry did not hear the end of the sentence. It seemed Ron was not the only one seeing dwarves. And this became odder when he asked the same question to Madam Pomfrey and she gave the same reply Ron gave her. It was obvious than only Lockhart and he knew the truth. Someone has enchanted the whole school.

Anyway, the elves kept barging in delivering their cards in class to the greatest annoyance of the teachers and mostly the boys. And then late in the afternoon, one of the elves caught up with Harry.

"Delivery of musical message for Harry Potter." – The elf chanted so loudly in front of a group of first years, including Ginny.

Harry was not very keen on the idea of receiving a Valentine in front of such a crowd and tried to escape but tripped off. Falling down, his bag split in two. His books, quill and wand spilled onto the ground and the ink bottles smashed on everything else.

Harry heard a cold laughter and turned around. It was Goyle's foot who tripped him. With him as usual were Crabbe and Malfoy. The latter's enjoying the sight of the fallen adversary.

"What's this commotion?" – It was Percy's voice.

Harry gave up. Trying to get away brought only more problems so Harry found the ground and started pulling his books back to his ripped bag in anticipation of his valentine.

"Right," – The house elf said beaming. "Here it is!"

Divine music left the harp entrancing everyone around. Harry looked closely at the elf. It was Casper, the more romantic of the two disasters, though the devious expression on his face was very much present.

"His eyes as green as fresh pickled toad are,

His hair dark as the velvet of the night

I wished he be mine, he's really divine

My hero he who conquered the Dark one Lord"

Harry would have given anything to evaporate right now. His valentine said in front of Malfoy was a bad omen. Casper looked at Harry and his eyes moved in the direction of the crowd next to him. Harry looked back at him trying to figure who the elf had in mind.

It was in this moment he spotted Malfoy stoop and pick up something from the ground. It was Riddle's diary. Harry got to his feet.

"Give it back." – He said silently.

"Wonder what Potter has written in it?" – Malfoy said to Crabbe and Goyle. It was obvious he hadn't noticed the date or the back yet to realize it wasn't Harry's. Ginny was looking terrified from the diary to Harry.

"Hand it over, Malfoy." – Percy said sternly.

"I want to have a look." – Malfoy said and was about to open it.

Harry had it enough. He took his wand. "Expelliarmus!" And the book shot up from Malfoy's hands and Ron caught it grinning.

"No magic in the corridors, Harry." – Percy exclaimed loudly. "I'll have to report this."

"Big deal," – Harry mumbled. He was satisfied and didn't care much of the consequences. He had won a valuable battle – the look of anger and confusion on Malfoy's face was worth it a few points loss.

Malfoy of course didn't take losing very well and thus passing by Ginny said loudly.

"I don't think Potter liked your Valentine much."

Ron took out his wand but Harry was first. There were times Malfoy simply went too far.

"_Glacius_."

The floor under Malfoy's feet froze instantly and he slipped falling hard on his face earning everyone's laugh. Then Harry nodded in the direction of Casper. The elf turned around and halted before Ginny.

"A valentine for Ginny Weasley."

The harp again played a melody.

"Gentle eyes devious and carrying,

A fire in her hair and a lioness in her heart

Princess of the Sun let me be your moon."

Completely satisfied Harry passed by the still entranced Ginny gave her a kiss on the cheek then passed by the shocked and severely embarrassed Malfoy and headed into class with Ron on his heels.

As they sat down in class, Harry noticed something odd. All of his books were drenched in scarlet ink but Riddle's diary. It was perfectly clean just as much as before the ink fell on it.

* * *

Harry was the first to go to bed. He couldn't stand Fred and George reciting Ginny's valentine and his any longer. There was also another reason – the diary. He wanted to examine it more closely.

He sat on his bed and opened it. There was still nothing written in it. Harry took a new bottle of ink. He wasn't sure but he wanted to see what happens when ink touches it. He dripped his quill and let a drop fall on a page.

The ink was immediately absorbed though it shined for a moment. Encouraged, Harry loaded up his quill and wrote down. "My name is…" Harry pondered for a moment whether to write his real name in it or not but couldn't find a reason not to and so continued writing: "Harry Potter."

Oozing back from the page in his own ink, letters appeared. "Hello Harry Potter, my name is Tom Riddle. How did my diary come by you?"

So the name was Tom, Harry thought.

"It…someone left it in the girl's bathroom." Then added: "I guess trying to flush it down the toilet."

The words vanished and new ones appeared. "It is good that I have recorded my memories with something more lasting than ink. I always knew that there would be those who would not want this diary read."

It was getting highly intriguing. "Why not?" Harry wrote down.

"This diary holds memories of terrible events, things, things that were covered up, things that happened in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Things? Like what?" Harry wrote. He was getting cautious.

An answer did not appear. It was as though it was waiting for something specific.

"Come on. Don't be shy. I saved the diary from this unfortunate fate. You can tell me."

And Harry waited. It wasn't entirely true.

Words appeared again.

"I don't know but I guess you're right."

For a few moments nothing happened but the words reappeared.

"It happened during my school days. In my fifth year, a monster attacked several students until finally one was killed. And…"

Harry interrupted the flow writing down. "You mean the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yes, we were told it was only a legend but it was a lie. Professor Dippet, our headmaster, ashamed of what had transpired told me to keep my mouth shut…"

"Why would he tell you? Wouldn't he have told everyone?"

"I was the one who caught the one responsible for opening it. He was expelled. The story was that the girl died in a freak accident. But I knew one day the creature will be back so I stored my memories to provide warning. I was given a nice little trophy for my trouble."

"It is happening again. There have been three attacks and everyone seems clueless of the attacker. Who was it?"

"I can show you if you like. You don't have to take my word for it. I can take you inside my memories the night I caught him."

Harry closed the diary. There was something about this story he definitely did not like. The diary was at times reluctant and at times eager to share. The diary sounded much like Cassie on a devious endeavor. Half truth is worse than a lie – Thant used to say at times like this.

But Harry had to know at least something although he wasn't sure how a diary intended to do so. He opened it again and wrote down. "Show me."

The pages of the diaries turned fast till they reached June thirteen. A tiny window appeared in the middle of the page much like a television screen. Harry had to move in closer to have a better look and before he understood what was happening, the window widened and he felt his body being pulled from the bed and into the chasm.

He fell through dim color curtains and landed hard onto a stone floor. His vision was distorted but soon came to focus and he knew at once where he was. He was in front of the girl's bathroom. A tall wizard with auburn beard stood there. Harry gaped for it was Dumbledore – fifty years younger.

At this moment, four men backed from the bathroom carrying a covered stretcher. A hand suddenly protruded from under the sheet. Dumbledore looked dim. He noticed someone next to Harry and said.

"You shouldn't be wandering around the grounds so late, Tom!"

Harry turned and saw him. He was taller than him with jet black hair, the prefect badge glinting on his chest.

"Sir, is it true that they are going to close down the school?" – Riddle asked with concern in his voice.

"Master Dippet may have no other choice, with the attacks and all." – Dumbledore replied.

"And if the attacks stopped – if the culprit was caught?" – Riddle asked quickly.

"What do you mean?" – Dumbledore looked up. "Do you know something about it?"

"No, sir." – Riddle replied.

Dumbledore scanned him much like he had Harry but he knew better it was the same no he had given Dumbledore.

"Well, then hurry to your bed," – Dumbledore said. "No one should be wandering off since the…"

Dumbledore sighed, bade Riddle goodbye, and strode off. Riddle waited for him to get out of sight and proceeded quickly down the stone stairs to the dungeons.

Harry expected some secret passages and hideouts but it turned out Riddle was heading to the potions class. The torches weren't lit but apparently that did not bother Riddle. He closed the door and waited.

It seemed like an hour before anything happened. Riddle was standing still as a statue waiting patiently. Harry however wished he could return back to the present as there was nothing worth seeing and then he heard a movement behind the door.

Someone was creeping along the passage. They heard this someone pass by their door. Riddle then quiet as a shadow edged through the door and followed with Harry behind him.

They followed the footsteps for about five minutes then Riddle stopped abruptly, his head inclined in the direction of new noises. Harry heard a door opening, and then a hoarse whisper.

"C'mon…got cha get yer out of here…"

There was something familiar about this voice.

Riddle jumped from around the corner and Harry right behind him. He noticed a huge boy crouching in front of an open door and a very large box.

"Good evening, Rubeus." – Riddle said sharply.

The boy slammed the door shut and stood up.

"What yer doin' here, Tom?"

Riddle moved in closer.

"It's all over," – He said. "I'm going to have to turn you in. There are talks about closing the school if the attacks aren't stopped."

"Wha?"

"I don't really think it meant to kill anyone but monsters do not make good pets. I suppose you'd let it out for an exercise and…"

"Nah, he would never." – The large boy protested his back on the door protecting it. "He would never kill."

"The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow." – Riddle said coldly. "At the very least, the beast that slaughtered their daughter must be eliminated."

"No!"

"Step aside, Rubeus."

Riddle took out his wand and his spell lit the corridor. The door opened wide and something slid out. Harry let out a scream for it had furry legs and a very ugly corpse. It was a giant spider thing. Riddle was about to hex it again when the spider ran over him and scarpered out of sight. Riddle got to his feet, wand at hand, and continued firing at the fast moving spider.

"NOOOO!" – Harry heard Hagrid say then everything went dim and shadowy. And he ended sweating back on his bed.

At this moment, Ron strode in.

"Hey, what's up?" – Ron said though it was not a question. He was about to leave when he noticed Harry's expression. "What's wrong?"

"It was Hagrid." – Harry replied shakily.

"It was Hagrid – what?" – Ron repeated hoping Harry would elaborate.

"Hagrid opened the chamber of secrets fifty years ago." – Harry answered.

"WHAT?" – Ron stared at him unbelievingly.

"Yeah, I know." – Harry said. "I can hardly believe it myself."

"How can you be sure?"

And Harry told of his experience. Ron wasn't very enthusiastic of the discovery not to mention the way it was made.

"You know this Riddle doesn't seem very reliable. I mean he just stood there lurking in the shadows and…I don't like it." – Ron said.

"Neither do I," – Harry agreed. "But at the very least, Hagrid could know something about it."

"I don't know, Harry."

"Let's go to bed and tomorrow we'll tell the girls. A pair of fresh eyes and ears might solve the problem." – Harry suggested.

"Good idea," – Ron cheered up. "Good night, Harry."

"Good night, Ron."

* * *

The next day, the Capers met outside on the grounds where Harry told them of the experience he had the night before. It was true that Hagrid had the tendency of trying to train up monsters. Last year, it was a Cerberus, a three headed dog that he had gently named Fluffy.

It was theoretically possible that Hagrid even as a boy might not find it possible to resist to find the monster wherever it was hidden and let it out to stretch its many legs after being cooped up for so long in the chamber.

But no matter how they viewed the situation Harry was certain Hagrid would not let anyone be killed or at least would never mean to. Now, he wished he had never seen how the diary worked as the group kept asking him telling and retelling the story until he felt sickened by the many times they circled the event.

"You know, this Riddle does sound like Percy." – Ron took a different approach. "Why would he need to squeal on Hagrid?"

"Ron, the monster killed someone." – Hermione exclaimed.

"And Riddle was returning to the Muggle orphanage, who can blame him?" – Alamar said.

"We could go and ask Hagrid." – Hermione voiced what the others were thinking.

"Oh, that will be cheerful," – Ron exclaimed. "Hey, Hagrid, beautiful day, oh and by the way have you let anything mad and hairy in the castle lately?"

"Still, I agree with Hermione, maybe they caught the wrong person." – Xsi said.

"Or maybe Santa Clause came along." – Harry snapped. He had enough of the conspiracy theories. His head was hurting already. "Enough, whatever the reason the fact is the damn thing is around and we haven't got a clue of how to stop it or who is behind it."

He did raise a valid point. They only had suppositions but no real facts.

With the attacks virtually none present, everyone relaxed and started hoping that the monster will not be returning. Even Peeves got tired of singing 'Oh, Harry, Harry, what have you done…' Macmillan even asked Harry to pass him a bucket of leaping toadstools during Herbology, and by March, the Mandrakes had started a little party as Professor Sprout called it. They were jumping from one pot to another. She said it was a good sign and soon they can stew them and begin reviving the poor bastards in the hospital ward.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes.** **Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	28. The Minister for Magic

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

**Book 2: The Heir of Slytherin**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**The Minister for Magic**

Easter came along and the time to choose their path for the future. They had to pick up the subjects they were going to follow during their third year.

"It is important." – Xsi said to her sister. "It will determine the area our careers will go to."

"Big deal," – Cassie replied. "As long as, we can lose History of Magic. It is by far the most boring subject of them lot."

"We can't." – Alamar joined in. "We've to keep our old subjects and just a few new ones."

"True." – Ron said gloomily. "Otherwise I'd've already ditched Dark Arts."

"But you can't." – Hermione exclaimed. "It is very important."

"The way Lockhart's has been teaching it I tend to agree with Ron." – Alamar said.

"Yeah, the one good thing will now for sure is never to release Cornish Pixies during class from their cage." – Ron agreed.

Harry did not take part of this conversation. His mind was occupied with other thoughts though he did ask Percy for advice.

"It depends where you want to go from here." – Percy replied. "It is never too late to start thinking about your future, so I'd recommend Divination. Other people would choose Muggle Studies as a soft option though I believe it is good to know the non-wizard community if one is to work closely with them. Take my Father, he deals with Muggle business all the time. My brother Charlie however is more of an outdoor person so he chose Care for Magical Creatures."

Harry thanked Percy. He put cheeks on Care for Magical Creatures, Runes and Divination. Ron and Alamar took one peek at his choice and shook heads together.

"Runes?" – Alamar exclaimed. "Have you lost your mind?"

"I'll take the Care and Divination but Runes, no thank you." – Ron said.

Hermione as always ticked everything.

Quidditch time was approaching fast. Gryffindors were to play against Hufflepuff. Wood insisted on practices every night after dinner that left Harry without breath and barely the time to do his homework. But the good thing was that they were getting better and the chances for the cup had increased.

One day after practice his cheerful mood came to an end. He found Neville at the top of the stairs looking frantic.

"Neville, what's up?"

"It wasn't me."

"What do you mean?"

"I found it this way."

Harry pushed him aside and ventured in. What a mess awaited him. The entire contents of Harry's trunk lay on the ground. His clothes had been pulled from his drawer and the pockets turned inside out.

"It looks like someone was looking for something." – Ron observed. "Do you reckon something is missing?"

Harry took one look around and a grim smile appeared on his face. He moved closer to Ron and said in an undertone. "Riddle's diary is missing."

"What?"

Harry exited and Ron followed. They gathered Hermione who at the time was looking at Ancient Runes Made Easy. She looked aghast at the news.

"But…only a Gryffindor could do it." – Hermione said. "I mean the password."

"You're forgetting Cassie's visit." – Ron reminded.

"No, they are up to pranks yes but she wouldn't do that." – Harry shook head.

"There is nothing to gain by it." – Ron added.

"Hum, you're making a good point though with them it is never certain." – Hermione said.

"No, it must be a Gryffindor." – Harry concluded.

The next day was brilliantly shiny with refreshing breeze.

"Perfect Quidditch conditions," – Wood noticed enthusiastically.

Harry yet was not paying attention. His eyes were scanning everyone on the Gryffindor table as one of them was the new owner of the diary. He could have reported the robbery but that would have raised a ton of unpleasant questions. No, he could solve this with his friends' help.

Just as they left the table, Harry froze in his tracks as he heard it again – the voice, cold and blood freezing.

"_Kill this time…rip and kill…_"

"The voice!" – Harry exclaimed so aloud that made Hermione and Ron jump away in alarm. "I just heard it again, didn't you?"

Ron shook his head eyes widened but Hermione tapped her forehead as though she had missed something.

"I got it." – She said excited. "I think I know now. I just have to go to the library."

"Why the devil is she going to the library?" – Harry asked confused.

"That's what she does all the time, mate." – Ron shrugged. "When in doubt, she goes to the library."

Harry kept listening for the voice but then everyone left the Great Hall all at once heading for the stadium and it become too loud to hear anything.

"We should be going – the match is at eleven." – Ron reminded.

"Yeah, right," – Harry said but went.

* * *

Harry was just getting on his broom when he noticed Professor McGonagall with a large purple megaphone enter the field. She stood in the middle and spoke.

"Quidditch is cancelled. All students are to make their way back to their houses' common rooms where their heads of houses will explain the situation. As quickly as possible, if you please."

Then she lowered her megaphone, looked for Harry and gestured him to come. Harry came at audible range.

"I think you should come, Potter."

Wondering what it is this time, Harry followed. Ron had detached himself from the complaining crowd and ran to catch up with them. McGonagall did not object.

"You should come too, Weasley."

"I'm coming too." – Alamar sprang out from around the corner.

"Yes, you too…" – McGonagall did not object either.

"Where are Cassie and Xsi?" – Harry turned to Alamar.

"Oh, they were not with me. Actually they ditched me before I got here." – Alamar replied. Ron looked at him. "Don't ask me where I have no idea."

"Gee what a surprise." – Ron remarked and the three boys chuckled.

But there was nothing to be cheerful about as they entered the hospital wing.

"This may come as a shock to both of you…" – McGonagall said and removed the curtain. There was another attack…double attack…"

Harry's heart froze – not his sisters. There was a girl maybe fifth year over whom Madam Pomfrey was hovering and the one next to her was…

"Hermione," – Ron groaned.

Alamar looked dim and gloomy.

"They were found near the library," – McGonagall said. "I don't suppose either of you can explain this to me." She showed them a small mirror. "It was found on the floor next to them."

The three shook head. Hermione lay utterly still her eyes opened and glassy.

"I will escort you back to Gryffindor Tower and Madam Pomfrey will escort you, Mr. Darkstone." – McGonagall sighed heavily. "I need to address the students."

They returned to the Gryffindor Tower. The students gathered before Professor McGonagall.

"All students have to be in their common rooms by six o'clock every evening. No one is allowed to leave after time for any reason. You will be escorted at any time by a teacher. All further Quidditch practices and matches have been cancelled until further notice."

McGonagall rolled up the parchment she has been reading from and continued in shaky voice. "Needless to say, I have never been more concerned. It is very likely the school will be closed unless the culprit is caught. I would urge anyone that might anything related to them to step forward and speak."

Professor McGonagall left the common room and the Gryffindors could finally speak freely.

"Haven't anyone noticed that there are two Gryffindors down, not counting our ghost, one Ravenclaw and one Hufflepuff?" – Lee Jordan said. "There isn't even one Slytherin hit. It can't be a coincidence."

"You're forgetting the perched on a branch Slytherin first year." – Harry interrupted him.

"Sure, Potter, but she was not petrified like the others."

"No, indeed not, she's only dead." – Harry remarked sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, that's unfortunate, but my point is that the monster is not attacking them."

"As far as we know." – Percy retorted. "Potter is right. They have already lost one. We still have a chance of recuperating ours."

"He's still in shock." – George told Harry. "That Ravenclaw girl is a prefect. He did not think they will be attacked hence he's a bit touchy."

"That might not be the reason." – Fred interjected.

Harry had moved away from the twins. Something else preoccupied his thoughts and one of it was the sight of the petrified Hermione. Riddle had turned Hagrid because of the prospect to return to a Muggle orphanage.

"What are we going to do?" – Ron asked. "Do you think they suspect Hagrid?"

"I don't know." – Harry replied now with a clear idea what to do. "But we have to go and speak to him. I don't think he released the monster but if he knows something it will be a good start."

"But you heard McGonagall – no one is allowed to venture alone." – Ron said.

"I think it is time to be invisible." – Harry replied.

He hurried to his room to pick up the one thing he had inherited from his father – an invisibility cloak. They waited until everyone went to bed and then snuck out.

* * *

The journey through the perpetual darkness of the school corridors would have been much more exciting if they were not afraid to run into a teacher or worst the monster of the secret chamber. But to their relief, the school was deserted and they reached the front door without any trouble.

It was clear, starry night. They hurried to toward Hagrid's hut and pulled the cloak once they were standing before the heavy wooden door. They knocked on the door and Hagrid flung it open with crossbow in hand and Fang barking loudly.

"Oh, no, you too," – Hagrid exclaimed. "Get in quickly."

Ron and Harry looked at each other bewildered but once inside their jaws fell in surprise. They were not the only ones here. Alamar and the trouble twins were already sitting around the table, and smiling devilishly.

"What took you so long?" – Cassie exclaimed cheerfully.

"How the hell…" – Ron stuttered still shocked.

"I don't even ask any more, Tyr." – Alamar shrugged.

"When did you get here?" – Harry asked.

"Just a few moments ago," – Xsi replied. "I think Hagrid was trying to shishkebab us with his crossbow though I think it was meant for someone else."

"Yeah, Hagrid, you're saying?" – Alamar turned back to poor Hagrid who did not seem to know what he was doing. Everything he touched either broke or fell onto the floor. At some points, the twins stood up, pushed him to sit down and got on with the serving of the tea.

"I gather you've heard about the attacks today?" – Ron asked.

"I've heard alrigh'." – Hagrid replied in a bleak voice.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

"Oh holly craps!" – Xsi exclaimed taking a risky quick look through the window curtains. "Dumbledore and holy piglets…we know that one."

Cassie took a peek too. "Yep, we know that one. Uh, let's hide."

Xsi and Cassie turned at each other, took their wands, made a move and vanished out of sight. Harry, Alamar and Ron hid under the invisibility cloak and retreated to a corner. Hagrid made sure everyone is out of sight and opened the door.

* * *

"Good evening, Hagrid." – Dumbledore greeted and entered followed by a very odd looking man. His gray hair was rumpled and was wearing a strange mixture of clothes – a pinstriped suit, a long black cloak, a scarlet tie and pointed purple boots, and under his arm he had a green bowler.

"That's Dad's boss," – Ron exclaimed silently. "It is Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic!"

Hagrid had gone pale and sweaty. He had dropped into one of the chairs and was looking at the newcomer with growing panic.

"Bad business, Hagrid," – Fudge said. "Very bad indeed. Had to come. Four attacks on Muggle-born. Things have gone far enough. The ministry has to take an action."

I never…" – Hagrid stammered. "Professor, I never…you…know…"

"I wanted it understood, Cornelius." – Dumbledore said firmly. "Hagrid has my full confidence."

"Look, Albus," – Fudge continued uncomfortably. "Hagrid's record is against him. The Ministry has to do something. Even the school governors have been in touc…"

"And yet, Cornelius, I'm telling that taking Hagrid away will not help in the slightest." – Dumbledore interrupted with a fire in his eyes Harry has not seen before.

"Look at it from my side," – Fudge said. "I'm under a lot of pressure. If it isn't Hagrid, then he can return but until then I have to take him."

"Take me?" – Hagrid almost shouted. "Take me – where – not Azkaban!"

Fudge was about to answer when there was another knock on the door. Dumbledore opened the door and came face to face with Lucius Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy came in with a cold smile and satisfied look. Fang started barking at him at once.

"Already here, Fudge, good," – Malfoy said approvingly.

"What are you doin' in my house." – Hagrid snapped. "Get out…"

"Believe me, I have no desire to impose or spent any time in…" – Malfoy said and looked disgusted around. "In your…hum…did you call this a house….no, I have business with the headmaster."

"And what is it that you want with me, Lucius?" – Dumbledore asked gesturing Hagrid to relax.

"Unpleasant duty, I'm afraid, Dumbledore." – Malfoy said his smile big. "The governors feel that it is time for you to step aside. This is an order of suspension – you will find all twelve signatures in it. I'm afraid we feel you've lost your touch. How many attacks so far – four – I'm afraid by the end of the term there aren't going to be any muggle-borns left at the school and we all know what a terrible loss that will be."

"Ah, see now, Lucius," – Fudge looked alarmed. "You can't…I mean without Dumbledore – who's gone stop the attacks…"

"The appointment or suspension of a headmaster is the duty of the governors, Fudge." – Malfoy replied icily. "As for the stopping of the attacks, I'm sure that Dumbledore's successor will have more success."

Hagrid jumped to his feet. "And how many have you blackmailed to get the signatures?"

"Temper, Hagrid," – Malfoy said. "With your temper, you can get into a lot of trouble. I would advise not to shout at the Azkaban guards like that. They will not take it well."

"If the governors wish me to step aside I shall of course abide…"

"NO!" – Hagrid shouted. "There will be attacks every day."

"Enough, Hagrid." – Dumbledore said then turning suspiciously to the corner where Harry, Ron and Alamar were. "I will truly be gone when there is none here are loyal to me. You will find that help will always be given to those who ask for it."

"Marvelous last words," – Malfoy noted. "Shall we?"

Malfoy opened the door waiting for Dumbledore. However what happened next wasn't anyone's expectation. There was a bluish light and Malfoy was stricken in the chest and propelled backwards where he crushed in the opposite wall of the hut.

Dumbledore and Fudge produced their wands at once standing guard then Dumbledore lowered his. On the door frame appeared the faces of the trouble twins.

"What the…" – Fudge exclaimed distressed.

"Oh, sacre blue!" – Cassie exclaimed imitating utter shock perfectly. "You know, sis, this doesn't look like a monster from up close."

"Well, it is easy to get confused in such perpetual darkness." – Xsi replied. "It did look scary from afar though."

Harry, Ron and Alamar were so shocked that this statement almost blew their cover. They had to cover each other's mouths so not to give themselves away.

"Young Solmyrs, what are doing out of the school?" – Dumbledore asked firmly though he had to suppress a smile.

"Well, headmaster, we couldn't let more of our friends be taken hostage to the helplessness of the situation and inexperience of the ruling management so we…" – Xsi began diplomatically.

"We've taken upon ourselves to discover the culprit and we might have confusedly mistaken the exiting gentleman for the monster. He did look scary from afar." – Cassie said.

"Yeah, he was like a scary ghoul with pale glinting eyes." – Xsi added.

Fudge stood still routed and blinking hard from the innocent type of explanation these two years were giving. They had broken the night curfew and attacked a school governor.

"I mean, Professor, it is easy to believe that the monster would be hiding in Hagrid's hut. I mean everyone in here seems to think so." – Xsi said.

"Wouldn't you agree, Minister?" – Cassie turned to Fudge. "Arresting Hagrid would certainly put a stopper to the attacks?"

"Or perhaps the headmaster's removal will aid in this matter too?" – Xsi continued the inquisition.

"Uh," – Fudge mumbled. "The headmaster's removal is not of my doing. I have no power over that."

"Ah, of course, the inadequacies of the system aren't really your concern. Say Hagrid is right and the governors have been coerced. Who is making sure the governors are making the right choices?"

"My sister does have a point, Minister." – Cassie said beaming. "I mean everything everywhere has an oversight to make sure no one screws around otherwise we'll be in a lot of trouble, won't we?"

"Ah, eh, ah," – Fudge was not sure what to answer. "These girls have an interesting political view of the things, Albus."

"I gather they take it from their father, Lord Solmyr." – Dumbledore replied with a smile.

"They are Solmyr's daughters?" – Fudge asked at once.

"Oh, yes, they are." – Dumbledore sighed winking at each of them.

"Oh," – Fudge exclaimed. His position has just become even more complicated. Being in the grace of Solmyr is a definite plus. "Oh, very well, uh…"

"Cassie, Xsi, what the hell are you doing so late outdoors?" – Thant's voice thundered.

Cassie and Xsi turned around losing all colors. "Ah, Dad, we're hum…we're hum…"

"Aha, right." – Thant said. "Return to your…" His eyes found the unconscious Malfoy Senior. It looked like he had smashed into the wall. He, kind of doubted, Dumbledore or Fudge would attack him; even Hagrid did not seem to fit in it. He then turned to the innocent but very pale faces of his daughters, closed his eyes and sighed deeply. They were indeed trouble.

"Would you care to explain that mess over the other side of the wall?" – He asked gently.

"Ah, no, not really." – Cassie replied trying to sound as bravely as possible.

"Aha,"

"They were just ex…." – Fudge was saying but Thant interrupted.

"Return to your rooms at once!" – Thant commanded to the girls with an adamant tone. "I'll deal with you later."

"Yes, father." – The two said and left.

"Minister, I must apologize for the girls' behavior. I assure you this will not happen again. They can be a bit overzealous at times."

"It is the age I guess." – Fudge replied diplomatically though he had no idea how he was going to represent it to the advisory board.

"I know you have come to collect Mr. Hagrid." – Thant continued. "I would like to offer you a compromise."

"Compromise?"

"Yes, I would take Mr. Hagrid in my custody. I guarantee you he will not leave my estate. Sending someone to Azkaban based on suspicion could derail you, Minister. Placing him in protective custody however will serve to reassure the people and if he is found guilty then he will be sent to Azkaban." – Thant answered. "This way prevents any mistakes of being made unadvisedly."

"Uh, yeah," – Fudge mumbled pensively. It was certainly not procedure but it couldn't hurt either. "I agree but I would like two Aurors to make sure he doesn't."

"Of course, anything to reassure the people,"

"Excellent, then, Hagrid, I'm leaving you at the custody of Lord Solmyr. You will wait until the two Aurors arrive and then you will all go to the Solmyr's estate." – Fudge said finally making up his mind.

"Thank you!" – Dumbledore turned to Thant who nodded.

"Albus, I'm afraid the other part I can't change so shall we?" – Fudge said.

"Of course," – Dumbledore said.

"Hagrid?" – Thant called.

"Ah, yeah, sure," – Hagrid said standing up but then added. "Someone will have to look out after Fang. And also if someone wants to know anything all he has to do is follow the spiders. Yeah, that's it."

Fudge looked strangely at Hagrid as he left then raised his wand and levitated Lucius out of the hut. Thant stayed behind for a moment. His gaze was fixed in the corner where the three boys were still hiding under the cloak.

"And if that someone doesn't go back to his bed in five minutes, he will be in a lot of trouble alongside a few buckets of ice cold water." – Thant said, smiled and left.

Harry pulled down the cloak and sighed deeply.

"Man, that's close." – Alamar remarked.

"Your sisters will be in 'you know what' up to 'you know where'." – Ron observed. "I can't believe what they did."

"You know you are not the only one." – Harry noted.

"But in the end they will get away with it." – Alamar said.

"So what the hell Hagrid meant?" – Ron asked.

"I have no idea." – Alamar shrugged.

"We'll figure it out another day. Now, get under the cloak and let's get out of here." – Harry said.

* * *

Summer came over the grounds and the sun was even more tempting but the mood in the castle was grim. With Dumbledore gone fear crept in everyone's hearts. Harry had not forgotten Hagrid's hint about the spiders but the trouble was there were no spiders left in the school. The other problem was that they could not roam freely through the castle as they were escorted at all times by teachers which were becoming tedious.

Visiting hours at the hospital wing were suspended as well. Madam Pomfrey told Harry once through a crack in the door that they are no longer taking any chances as the culprit may return to finish off the victims for good.

Only one person seemed to enjoy the new situation and surprise, surprise – that was no other than Draco Malfoy. His mood was quite cheerful and Harry found why when in Potions as he was explaining it to Goyle.

"Dad has always thought Dumbledore was the worst headmaster this school had ever seen. I knew he would be the one to get rid of him. I hope this time they appoint someone who would not let the chamber be sealed."

Professor Snape past by Harry without even noticing Hermione's empty seat.

"Professor Snape, sir, why don't you apply for headmaster. I'm sure you count on my father's vote. I've always told him you're the best teacher here." – Malfoy said.

"Now, now, Malfoy," – Snape smirked. "Professor Dumbledore may have been suspended by the governors but I'm sure he will be back with us in no time."

"I'm quite surprised the Mudbloods haven't all left by now," – Malfoy continued. "I bet you five Galleons the next one dies. Too bad it isn't going to be Grang…"

He didn't quite finish that sentence as Cassie hexed him. Her nerves lately had been on maximum strain probably due to Malfoy's awfully good mood.

"Ms. Solmyr, Slytherin loses ten points and you will serve detention tonight." – Snape said. The first few times he was reluctant at taking points from his own house but with the trouble maker on hand it has become a habit.

Cassie decided it wasn't worth it just for tonight so she threw another one at Draco as he was coming around.

"Make that fifty points!" – Snape exclaimed. "And a week."

"She's getting out of control." – Ron remarked as the bell rang.

"Come on, hurry up." – Snape said. "I've to get you to Herbology."

The Herbology class was a bit diminished as now two of its members were not present – Justin and Hermione.

Madam Sprout let the class work on the Abyssinian Shrivelfigs. Harry was onto tipping an armful of compost heap as he came face to face with Ernie MacMillan. Ernie took a deep breath and said. "I'm sorry for suspecting you, Harry. You would never attack Hermione Granger. I'm sorry about everything I've said."

"It's alright, Ernie." – Harry said.

His friend Hannah moved in with them.

"I'm sorry too, Harry." – She said.

"You know I think that bloke Malfoy might be the Slytherin's heir." – Ernie suggested.

"Oh, you're clever now." – Ron remarked.

Harry was about to stand in between them when he noticed a few spiders leaving the greenhouse. He elbowed Ron.

"Ouch, what are you?"

"Ron, look!" – Harry pointed to the spiders.

"Oh!"

"I think they're heading to the forbidden forest." – Harry continued to observe. "We have to go."

"What now?" – Ron said hinting at the still watching and listening Ernie and Hannah.

"Alright," – Harry lowered his voice. "But we go tonight."

"Ok." – Ron was not too enthusiastic about it though. He was scarred of spiders.

At the end of the lesson Professor Sprout led them to defense against the Dark Arts. Lockhart came into the room quite cheerful. He took one look at the class and stopped.

"What's the matter?" – He asked and none replied.

The students looked even gloomier.

"Don't you realize?" – Lockhart said. "The culprit has been caught…"

"Says who?" – Dean said loudly.

"Young man, if the Minister for Magic has come personally and taken away Hagrid it means he is guilty." – Lockhart explained in such tone as though telling someone that one and one is two.

"No, it doesn't." – Ron said even louder than Dean.

"Mr. Weasley, I happen to be a bit more about Hagrid's arrest than you." – Lockhart said in self satisfied tone.

Ron was about to object when Harry intervene with a nice kick under the table.

"We were not there, remember?" – He whispered.

Ron swallowed his anger but Harry was right. Looking at Hermione's empty seat, his resolve strengthened. He scrawled a note to Harry: "Alright, tonight."

* * *

Gryffindor's common room was more packed these days as from six o'clock they had nowhere else to go and that's the reason why everyone stayed well past midnight. The mood was not exactly cheerful but everyone talked about the day alongside everything else so far.

Ironically, Harry was alone in his room. Ron was down to keep an eye on things. Harry had just taken his cloak when two loud cracks broke the silence. It was Casper and Kaiser.

"Master Nimbus!" – They both bowed.

"Hey guys,"

"We have found what you've asked for." – Kaiser said.

"Oh, I already know his name." – Harry said.

"Yes but there is more to it." – Casper said.

"Oh!" – Harry exclaimed. "Well, it will have to wait. Ron and I are going to the forest."

"The forest? Master?" – Kaiser exclaimed perplexed.

"Yes, we have an errand. You will tell me later." – Harry said and left.

The two house elves looked at each other.

"This doesn't sound good, Kaiser."

"I agree."

"Keep an eye on them, just in case." – Casper suggested.

"Alright," – Kaiser nodded. "In the meantime, you go to…"

"Yeah, I will."

The two vanished again with a loud crack.

* * *

Harry got in the common room where Ron was reluctantly playing with Fred and George a game of exploding snap, and Ginny was watching them. Harry joined them but even losing on purpose to the twins they went on until midnight.

"Night, Harry, Ron," – The twins wished finally going to bed.

"Night guys, Ginny," – Harry wished back.

"Thank Merlin!" – Ron exclaimed. "I thought we were going to pass the night here."

"Well, we had no other choice otherwise things would have gotten very complicated." – Harry replied.

"Right," – Ron nodded.

"Now, under the cloak,"

Now the hard part began. The castle was dark but the teachers and the ghosts patrolled. The biggest problem they encountered was Peeves, the poltergeist menace. He had occupied the staircases where he was trying to juggle several rubber canes he had found Merlin knows where. It was impossible to sneak past him without risking one of the canes on falling straight on them. They were invisible not disembodied.

"We have to find a way around him." – Ron whispered.

"Shush." – Harry elbowed him but it was too late Peeves heard Ron's voice.

"Who's there?" – Peeves lost all the canes and looked around while making loopy loops around the stairs.

Harry had to think quickly on his feet. The noise of the canes would certainly attract attention.

"Show yourself!" – Peeves almost shouted.

"Peeves, what are you on about?" – The Hufflepuff ghost asked as he came through a wall.

"There's someone here."

"Of course, I am here."

"Not you fat fryer," – Peeves replied. "Someone else – it is an invisible force."

The fat monk looked skeptically around. Harry elbowed Ron as there was a clear gap between the ghost and poltergeist. They moved quickly and passed successfully by them. At the bottom of the staircase however they encountered another problem – the worst possible – Snape.

"What's that rack?" – He shouted up.

"Nothing, Professor Snape," – The fat monk replied. "Peeves is having one of his tantrums."

"I most certainly am not, fatty," – Peeves answered back. "The monster is lurking around talking with a disembodied voice."

"It is called a ghost, Peeves," – Snape remarked irritated. He was about to move when he had another thought. It sounded like there could be someone invisible and by that he always understands – Potter. "Accio cloak!" Snape pointed his wand somewhere on the stairs.

Harry's heart leapt in his throat but his cloak did not move whatever Snape was trying to achieve.

"False alarm," – Snape cursed under breath. "Resume your vigilance."

And he moved away. Harry and Ron sighed deeply and silently. They moved behind Snape as noiselessly as possible. He led them straight to the front gate. They slipped through and away from Snape.

* * *

They headed straight to Hagrid's hut. When they reached it, Harry pulled away the cloak and opened the door. Fang went mad with joy at the sight of them. Worried that he might wake everyone at the castle, Ron fed him treacle fudge from a can that glued his teeth.

"Now what?" – Ron asked. "Listen, we might find out that there is nothing in the forest to follow at all. I mean those spiders may not have been going there anyway." His voice trailed with hope Harry might actually change his mind at the last minute.

"I doubted it, Ron." – Harry said. "Come on Fang, we are going for a walk."

Fang bounded behind them as they made it for the path leading inside the forest. Harry left his cloak in the house he would not need it in the pitch black forest. Reaching the path he took his wand out and murmured: "Lumos!"

"Good thinking," – Ron said approvingly and took out his. "Lumos!"

With the two wands illuminating the path, Harry was hopeful to spot the trail of spiders.

"If they don't show up, then what do we do?" – Ron asked.

"I don't know." – Harry shrugged but at this moment he found what he was looking for.

"Oh!" – Ron had spotted them too. Two lonely spiders hurried past the wand light and straight into the shades of the forest.

"Time for answers, come on, Ron!"

And they followed the spiders in the deep, dark, depths of the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	29. Aragog Sees

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Book 2: The Heir of Slytherin**

**Chapter 29**

**Aragog Sees**

Fang on their heels, Harry and Ron continued to follow the streak of spiders in the forest. It was getting more and more difficult to spot the little buggers as wand light was everything they had. The stars and the night sky were soon replaced by thicker than before trees. The problem came when the spiders left the path. Having no choice, they followed.

Hagrid often warned never to leave the path as the forest was not a safe place. But Hagrid was now away in Solmyr's estate, probably asleep on the grand couch in the attic as there was certainly no bed in the castle that could survive the giant's weight. That thought brought a smile on Harry's face until something wet touched his hand and he jumped startled backwards. It turned out to be Fang's nose.

"Geez," – Harry exclaimed. "Fang, don't do that."

"What do you reckon?" – Ron asked.

"We've come this far." – Harry shrugged.

"Alright, let's continue."

Harry feared he'd lost the spiders but found them fairly quickly. They continued following the buggers for about ten minutes. Walking became more difficult as there were obstacles in their path – roots and stumps barely visible in the near blackness. Ron fell a few times so did Harry.

Suddenly Fang let out a loud, deep bark making both Harry and Ron jump out of their skins.

"What the hell..." – Ron said loudly looking frantically around. His wand light was not enough though to penetrate the perpetual darkness.

"It looks like there is something moving over there." – Harry said. "Listen..."

And they listened. Somewhere to the right, something big was snapping branches as it carved its way through the trees.

"Oh, no, no, no, no," – Ron cried out.

"Shut it!" – Harry hushed him. "It will hear you!"

"Hear me?" – Ron exclaimed unnaturally aloud. "Are you mental? It has already heard Fang."

They stood silent now – waiting – terrified. There was a rumbling noise and then silence.

"What do you think it is?" – Ron asked barely containing his voice in fear.

"I don't know." – Harry replied silently. "Probably it is gone past us."

"That would be..."

Ron did not finish that sentence as a blaze of bright light illuminated both of them. Fang squealed and hid behind the two of them shivering. With the pressing darkness the streak of light blinded them. They raised their hands to shield themselves.

Ron however spotted something familiar about that beast.

"Wait a minute!" – He exclaimed and moved to it.

Harry watched his friend walk to the light beast fear almost gone.

"Harry, it is the car."

Harry had trouble hearing what he just said. "What?"

"It is the car!" – Ron repeated louder. "Come on!"

Harry visibly relaxed and took a peek. The car stood empty under the dense crown of the two enormous trees, its lights ablaze. Ron walked to it mouth half open and the car moved towards him like a large turquoise dog greeting its master.

"It must have been in the forest all this time." – Ron remarked. "Look at it – it has gone wild." Ron walked around it.

He was right. The sides of the car were scratched and smothered with mud. It seemed like it has been moving around on its own in the forest. It even purred when Ron ran his hand on its roof. It was very touching.

"And to think, we thought you'd attack us." – Ron said more to the car than to Harry.

Harry smiled then remembered why they were here in the first place. He turned his wand to the ground looking for the trail of spiders.

"Damn it!" – He exclaimed.

"What?" – Ron looked in his direction.

"We've lost the trail." – Harry replied.

"No, we haven't." – Ron's voice barely spelled the words. He had already frozen in pure cold terror.

"Hum, what?" – Harry asked as he turned at him. "What? Ron, are you alright?"

Ron's lips moved but no sound came out of them. He only had the strength to point at something behind Harry. His eyes were full of terror that much Harry could deduce but the question remained why.

Turning around however brought him the answers though he certainly wished he had never turned around. Ten feet above the forest floor, six immense and very hairy legs blocked the view. Harry did not have the pleasure and the time to properly see the beast. There was a loud clicking. He felt something grabbing by the middle as his feet left the ground. There was a similar noise in Ron's direction and Harry knew his friend has lifted up as well. Fang followed that fate soon after.

Hanging face down, the beasts marched further into the forest. Harry could not see much but it was certain they were heading into the heart of the forest. Harry heard Fang obviously trying to free himself from the firm grip while yelping. Harry could not yell even he wanted to as it seemed he must have left his voice back at the clearing with the car.

* * *

Telling how much time the beasts carried was close to impossible but the darkness soon retreated enough for Harry to see that the leaf ground was now swarming with spiders. Moving his neck he noticed they had reached a ridge of a vast hollow. The hollow has been cleared of all trees and the starry, night sky remerged. The scene it revealed however was a holly different story.

There were spiders of all sizes – eight eyed, six eyed, with six, eight and more very hairy legs. The massive spiders carrying the three made their way towards a misty, domed web at the very centre of the hollow while the rest of the spider horde closed on all around making clicking noise with their pincers.

Harry was released falling hard on the ground on all fours. Ron and Fang were thrown closely by. They crawled to Harry and sat there totally silent. Fang was not howling anymore but rather cowering silently.

Soon enough, Harry registered that the spider that released him was saying something. At first, Harry could not make it out but then focusing he heard it.

"Aragog!" – The spider called. "Aragog!"

Wandering what Aragog is did not take long to realize. Out of the misty web, a spider the size of a small elephant emerged. His black body was covered here and there with gray. The eyes of the monstrosity were milky white. Aragog was blind.

"What is it?" – Aragog asked in a commanding voice while clicking with his pincers rapidly.

"Men." – The large spider replied.

"Is it Hagrid?" – Aragog asked almost excited moving closer.

"Strangers," – Ron's spider replied.

"Kill them!" – Aragog said fretfully. "I was just sleeping..."

The spiders moved on the three. Fear had consumed them. This could be the end but the Blackshire Prince was not done.

"We are friends of Hagrid." – He shouted before his spider could attack.

Aragog paused perplexed. "Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before."

"He is in trouble," – Harry breathed heavily. "He sent us here."

"He's in trouble?" – The old spider repeated. Harry sensed concern in the pincers' clicking. "But why has he sent you here?"

Harry thought about getting up but something stopped him. He was not sure how would the spiders react to that so he continued speaking from the ground.

"There have been attacks in the school. They believe Hagrid is behind them."

The clicks became furious as they echoed around the hollow.

"But that was years ago!" – Aragog exclaimed. "Many years ago, I remember it well. This is the reason why they made him leave the school. They had thought Hagrid had released me from something they called the Chamber of Secrets."

"Well, didn't you come from there?" – Ron asked for the first regaining his voice.

"I, NO!" – Aragog clicked angrily. "I was not born in the castle. I come from a distant land. I was given to Hagrid when I was still an egg. He brought me into the school and took care of me. When the entire fret began, a girl was killed and I was blamed for it. Hagrid is a good man and helped me settle in the forest, he even found me a wife and as you can see our progeny..."

"You never attacked anyone then?" – Ron continued.

"Never," – Aragog croaked. "It would have been my natural instinct but out of respect to Hagrid I have never harmed a human. The body of the killed girl was discovered in a bathroom. I never saw any part of the castle other than the place where Hagrid was keeping me and feeding me."

"But then...who killed the girl? As it is someone or something is doing all over again and my best fr..." Ron's words were drowned in a loud outbreak of clicking pincers.

"The beast that roams in the castle is an ancient creature," – Aragog said. "We spiders fear it above anything else. I remember how I pleaded Hagrid to let me go when I sensed it."

"What is it exactly?"

"We do not speak of it." – Aragog replied fiercely though fear could be sensed in his voice too. I've never told Hagrid of its name despite the countless times he had asked."

Aragog slowly began backing into the hollow. Apparently he had gotten tired of talking.

"Well, then, you will go." – Ron said hopefully.

"Go?" – Aragog repeated slowly. "I think not..."

"But you said that..." – Ron protested though his new gained strength was quickly fading at the sight of the spiders pressing on every side.

"My sons and daughters do not attack or harm Hagrid on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat especially when it comes straight into our hollow. Good-bye, friends of Hagrid!"

* * *

The wall of spiders pressed onto them, actually onto Ron and Fang as Harry seemed to be rooted at his place. Suddenly, Mr. Weasley's car came thundering down the road. Ron could hardly believe his eyes. The doors opened and two house elves in battle robes sprang out of it. The spiders retreated startled by the car and vengefully looking elves.

"In the car!" – Ron yelled taking Fang by the neck piece but before he could reach it, a voice Ron has never heard before thundered with commanding authority in the hollow.

"ARAGOG! I haven't given you permission to leave my presence."

Ron, Fang, the elves and even all spiders sought the source of that voice. Harry was no longer sitting. He had stood up and the usual colour of his eyes was replaced by a terrifyingly red shade. Harry looked more like the pictures of the dark monsters in History of Magic, Ron could recall.

The old spider has heard many talk when they were about to be eaten but he had never heard anyone with such commanding authority. He stopped his backing and moved forward. The spiders around stopped the clicking noises.

"You?" – Aragog said surprised. "Kill them."

"You came to the Forbidden Forest at the sight of the new moon that has risen from the Darkened Mountains where the Arachnid Araknia laid their eggs."

The spiders had started to move again. "Stop my children!" Aragog commanded. This man intrigued him. He had more knowledge even than Hagrid. "You know us!" It was not a question but more of an acknowledgment.

"Araknia are respected among their kin of being the most feared but also the most sensible."

"This is true!" – Aragog acknowledged.

"How else would their son accept the help of a human? Anyone could feed you but not everyone could care for you the way Hagrid did. He even found you a mate and set you in this hollow at the heart of the forest where your progeny would be safe even from the terror that roams in the school."

Aragog nodded. Everything said was true though he still did not follow the point of it.

"Over the many years, Aragog, lord of Araknia, has taken care of his progeny and keeping his word to the benevolent human of 'do no harm'."

"Yes."

"But in the length of the years, Aragog, Lord of Araknia, has lost his sight. No longer can the great lord see his children, feel the warmth of the sun, run along his sons and daughters in the hunt, and take only what he could be offered. How would the great one be certain that his progeny abides by the word he has given to his beloved Hagrid? Accidents happen all the time. You said it yourself, Lord of Araknia. You promised not to harm any humans and yet you are about to break it. How would Hagrid feel that his best friend has betrayed his trust?"

Aragog did not answer for a long time.

"Would he? Could he?"

There was silence again.

"Years have passed since Hagrid could see his friend run along. I imagine him sitting before his hut and wondering – where is my friend? True, he can come to you, Aragog, but you, no longer can. The thrill of the years has swept it away."

The silence thickened.

"Hagrid sent us to you to help us. He knew of your fear but he also knew that you'd help nonetheless. I respect that you fear the ancient creature in the castle. We fear it too."

Aragog moved uncomfortably.

"Ironically, I thought we had come to seek your help but it seems you need ours."

"How so?" – Aragog asked for the first time in a while.

"Out of respect for Hagrid, the one paying for someone's mistake and for protecting you, I shall restore your sight, so at the last years of your life you could be proud of your progeny and as they would be proud of you, their leader."

"You'll restore my lost sight?" – Aragog repeated disbelievingly.

And he was not the only one. Ron and the elves looked utterly perplexed at Harry.

"I'm Nimbus Dracon Solmyr, Prince of Blackshire. I'm the voice and the might of the Undead." – Harry replied with a voice never so adamant. His eyes took the full red shade and glowed like two brilliant rubies. "_**Venu Araknia at holly vesta Mortis**_," (come forth power of the Undead to the hollow of Araknia).

The night sky was quickly covered with grey clouds that soon descended to the hollow settling onto the grounds. A green mist shimmered from it until it encompassed Harry's feet making him look like an eerie angel of death.

"_**In tempesta nox, decessus venu, nefastus atrum recurse Araknia Aragog ate occaeco orbis, plea a te, Mortis, medea et restitutia su species. Ustulo terra a phala ignire, recinxi Sylpha a medeo Aragog et revela lux lucis**_ (in the dead of the night, Death comes, unholy dark, turn back Aragog from world invisible, I beg of you, Mortis, heal and restore his sight. Scorch the earth with pillars of fire, unleash the Sylphs to heal Aragog and reveal the light of life)."

Harry's voice was hoarse and downright creepy as the words of incantation flowed. The surroundings were now of the thickest dark anyone has ever seen. If anyone had a knife he could easily carve figures in it.

Suddenly the ground shook, the dark dissipated, the starry sky returned. Pillars of fire hit the ground all around the petrified of fear Aragog. The ground beneath broke and fissures steamed with what seemed to be thick white fog. As it turned out this was not fog, these were the Sylphs, the Air Spirits.

They formed around the old spider holding aerial hands and their chant soon filled the hollow. It was an unearthly melody that could touch and move anyone's soul. Threads of pure light streamed from their eyes, encompassed the body of the old spider, and lifted him above the ground. The Sylphs rose too. A colourless cloud took them soon high in the heavens. A light purer, than anything, came down from the skies and straight into the eyes washing away the milky white from them.

The Sylphs deposited Aragog back onto the ground. The milky white shade was no more only Aragog's big, pitch black eyes. The Sylphs landed too. One of them caressed the old arachnid and then joined the others bowing before the Blackshire Prince.

The eerie green had gone and it was replaced by sunlight green. Harry's red eyes were reverting back to their bright green shade.

"Master Solmyr!" – The Sylph's voice was melodic.

"Thank you!" – Harry said and bowed to them as well.

"The day of ascension approaches, young lord of Blackshire." – The Sylph said and all of them vanished like a blowing wind.

* * *

Aragog, meanwhile, had used the time to really use his eyes. His progeny has grown beyond his wildest expectations and in great numbers. They were now standing still and silent awaiting undoubtedly the command to attack and feast but Aragog could not give such an order.

All his eyes turned to the young prince. The boy looked anything else but a prince. Aragog sensed the fear in him but also strength he has never sensed in anyone or anything. This human possessed will like no other. But the most important part was that this young wizard has restored his sight. He was kind to him much like Hagrid.

"My sons and daughters," – Aragog spoke. "Escort these humans back to the light shade. Let it be known they are not to be harm, ever. Any human walking beside the Prince of Blackshire is never to be touched."

"And other creature?" – Harry's spider asked.

"It is after all Hagrid's dog. He will not be appreciative of that part." – Harry replied.

"I agree." – Aragog said.

"Thank you, Aragog, Lord of Araknia," – Harry bowed. "Should it ever come to it, I shall send walking food to your hollow."

"Understood, young Prince. The Lords of Blackshire are highly respected among the Arachnid." – Aragog said and then slowly backed into the hollow.

Harry's spider lifted Harry, this time, very gently and made his way through the sea of his kin.

"Get in the car," – Kaiser turned to Ron.

Ron got in with Fang. Casper and Kaiser got in too and drove the car slowly after their master.

The spider was choosing his way carefully so the car can actually follow. Anyone would be amazed by this creature's intellect though the spider could pass by anywhere it was still conscious enough of the car behind him that he also considered as some unknown beast.

They travelled for more than an hour until they reached the boundaries of the forest. The spider let Harry down. Harry turned to it and with a swift elliptic move of his wand made a cow appear.

"Carry it as a gift to your kin." – Harry said and bowed.

The spider did not wait to be asked twice. He swiftly took the gift and headed back into the forest but soon returned.

"You shall be remembered." – The spider said and left.

The smile on Harry's face was big. This night he had achieved the impossible. He knew full well that restoring Aragog's vision was not of his doing but he was grateful for it nonetheless as he may have gained valuable allies. The arachnid is a dangerous, wild beast but one that recognizes kindness when given.

Ron and the elves disembarked the car but did not approach Harry. There were times Ron could not understand his friend and times he was truly crept out by him. And tonight was one of these times.

Kaiser and Casper on the other hand were enraptured by their master. Their looks of reverence were locked onto Harry, the future lord of Blackshire.

Harry went back into the hut to fetch his cloak and put Fang back in. Closing the door, he gestured the still routed Ron to come under the cloak. They marched quickly to the entrance and slipped through the slightly opened door.

Casper and Kaiser were following them and after their master got in the castle moved ahead to make sure the two do not run into any trouble.

* * *

Harry and Ron reached the safety of the Gryffindor tower. Inside the common room, they finally took the cloak off. Ron sunk into one of the chairs breathing heavily.

"Follow the spiders – what kind of crazy, insane was that!" – He finally let out his frustration.

"Well, we did learn something." – Harry remarked.

"Oh? Like what – never follow spiders into the dark depths of the forest so no to become their dinner?"

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, well, we don't have to worry about that anymore."

Ron turned around and looked at Harry.

"Would you care to explain what the hell happened in there?"

"I wish I could but I can't." – Harry shrugged.

"Can't?" – Ron raised an eyebrow. "Or won't?"

"Look, Ron, there are things about me that even I don't understand. But this time, those quirky things were actually of great use."

"Aha." – Ron nodded though he did not get it.

"I know it is difficult to process and..."

"No," – Ron exclaimed. "It is perfectly clear."

"It is?" – Harry looked him in the eyes.

"Yes, there is some weirdness in you that you don't get." – Ron stared back but then added barely audibly. "And neither anyone else."

"Yeah, that describes it perfectly." – Harry nodded.

"So, what have we learnt?"

"Well, we know for sure that Hagrid is innocent. He has never opened the Chambers of Secrets. And we also know that spiders are terrified of whatever roams through the castle and ..."

"And petrifies everything in sight." – Ron finished Harry's thought.

"Yeah,"

The two stood and headed to their room. Ron fell straight on and was fast asleep. Harry however could not something was still bothering him. It was true they learnt of Hagrid's innocence but it would have been better if they knew the name of the beast that killed that girl in the bathroom.

And speaking of the girl, a thought as fast and as powerful as thunder crossed Harry's mind. The girl died in the bathroom. He saw it also in Riddle's memory. How could he forget it so easily?

"Ron!" – Harry called. "Ron!" Harry hissed louder.

Ron wake up with a yelp that make even Fang proud, stared wildly around until his eyes found Harry.

"Wha..."

"I've been so stupid."

"Aha," – Ron nodded still half asleep.

"Ron, the girl died in the bathroom. This is what Aragog said and I saw it too in Riddle's memory. What if she never left?"

Ron blinked then frowned.

"You don't reckon? You can't mean Moaning Myrtle?"

"There is only one way to be certain." – Harry said victoriously. "Good night, Ron."

"Night, Harry."

* * *

The next day at breakfast, Ron and Harry were making plans to go visit Myrtle's bathroom.

"I can't believe – all these time she's been in there and we've been in there too." – Ron said bitterly.

"We'll get her, Ron."

However, it was easier said than done. Sneaking to look for the spiders was pure luck but going deliberately into the girl's bathroom that so close to the first attack was going to be impossible.

In class of Transfiguration however another surprise awaited. Professor McGonagall informed them their exams would start in June.

"Exams?" – Seamus Finnegan exclaimed baffled and he was not the only one.

"The point of this school is to teach you, Mr. Finnegan." – McGonagall replied. "Professor Dumbledore's instructions were quite clear – to continue as normal as possible. And more to it, it is our job to determine how much you have learned during this year therefore the exams will take place as usual and I trust everyone here will be studying hard."

The conversation of this subject was close. Harry and Ron looked at each other. Some things cannot be avoided.

A week before the exams, Professor McGonagall made another announcement.

"I have excellent news." – She said.

"Professor Dumbledore is returning?" – Some people yelled.

"You have caught the Heir of Slytherin?"

"No," – Professor McGonagall replied. "Madam Sprout just informed me that the Mandrakes are ready. By tonight, we will have all the answers. We will know who is standing behind the attacks."

There was much cheering. Everyone seemed relieved.

"It seems it won't matter if we asked Myrtle about it." – Ron said happier than usual.

Just then Ginny came to them and sat. She glanced up and down along the Gryffindor table with a scared look and reminded Harry of someone – Dobby. Exactly like him, it seemed she wanted to reveal something that she was not meant to do. Harry leaned to her and whispered so only he and Ron could hear her.

"Ginny, what is it?"

She looked at him but still could not bring herself to say anything.

"Does it have to do something with the Chamber? Have you seen something?" – Harry asked.

Ginny almost nodded but then Percy came along.

"Ginny, if you are done I would take your place."

Ginny walked away.

"Percy!" – Ron exclaimed. "Ginny was about to tell us something important."

Percy was just taking a gulp of tea and in the next second choked.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. It had something to do with the Chamber of…"

"Oh, no," – Percy exclaimed blushing instantly. "It has nothing to do with it."

"Then what?"

"Well," – He mumbled. "She saw me doing something and…um…never mind."

"What something?" – Ron raised his eyebrows.

"She saw me doing something that…and I told her not to tell anyone. Honestly I thought she would own her word. Um, well, never mind, Harry would you pass me these rolls."

Harry was also intrigued. He has never seen Percy so uncomfortable.

"What were you doing?" – Ron insisted.

"Never mind, Ron," – Harry intervened. Ron looked at him but Harry shook head.

An opportunity to visit the girl's bathroom presented itself after Lockhart's class. Lockhart was so certain that the culprit was caught that he felt the usual escort was unnecessary and Harry happened to agree vocally.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." And Lockhart was off.

"Yeah, go do your hair." – Ron shot after him though not so loud.

"Let's go!" – Harry said.

They had made just a few steps when they heard McGonagall's thundering voice.

"POTTER, WEASLEY! What are you doing?"

"Now, we are screwed," – Ron exclaimed.

"Ah, Professor, we wanted to go and see Hermione." – Harry said the first thing that it came to his mind. "We haven't seen her in a month and even though she will be revived soon we still wanted to see her."

McGonagall's anger evaporated on the double.

"Yes, of course," – She said with a croaked voice. "I've forgot it is the hardest on her friends. Yes, you can go and visit her. You have my permission. I will inform Professor Binns where you have gone."

Ron and Harry now had no choice but go and see her.

"Nice," – Ron exclaimed happily. "We were certainly heading for detention."

"Yeah, well, I had little choice." – Harry said.

Madam Pomfrey let them in though a bit reluctantly. She did not really see the point of talking to a stone statue.

"You know I've been wondering whether she's seen the face of her attacker." – Ron said looking sadly at her face.

But Harry was not listening. He noticed the mirror on the desk beside her and wondered why she had taken it. Then he spotted Hermione's fist – it was closed. He moved in closer. There was something in it.

"Ron, shut up!" – Harry said.

"What is with you?" – Ron exclaimed.

"Look, she's holding something. Help me take it."

Ron also noticed it. They tried but it took some time before separating it from Hermione's grip. It was a book's page just then Madam Pomfrey walked in.

"It is best you go." – She said.

"Couldn't agree more," – Harry said motioning Ron to follow. "Good day, madam Pomfrey."

"Good day," – Pomfrey said looking oddly at them.

Why?" – Ron asked as they were leaving.

"Trust me!"

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	30. The Vampire, the Heir and the Basilisk

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Book 2: The Heir of Slytherin**

**Chapter 30**

**The Vampire, the Heir and the Basilisk**

"Why did we have to leave?" – Ron asked as they were in the corridor.

"It is the book page Hermione had in her hand. We couldn't just start reading in there, could we?" – Harry replied.

"Alright, what does it say?"

"Not here. Let's go outside."

They ventured outside the castle near the door. Harry did not them to go any further so if they run into a teacher they could easily go back in.

"Here we are. Now what does it say?" – Ron asked impatiently.

"_Out of the many fearsome monsters and beast that roam the world, the Basilisk is one of the most intriguing and deadly, known as well as the King of Serpents. It is born from a chicken's egg hatched beneath a toad and it can live up to five hundred years (it can also reach great length). The methods that it employs to kill are various from its deadly, venomous fangs to its murderous stare, and those who are fixed with the beam of his eyes shall know death instantly. Spiders flee before it as it is their ancient, mortal enemy. The only thing that could potentially kill it is the crowing of a rooster._" Beneath the text Harry found a word in Hermione's writing – pipes. It suddenly became very clear.

"Harry it moves through the pipes?" – Ron exclaimed. "That's why you've been hearing from the wall, isn't it?"

"Yeah," – Harry sighed. "It is a bloody snake that explains why I am the only one that can hear it."

"Don't forget the Heir of Slytherin. He can hear too...I mean...you know..."

"Of course," – Harry nodded. "But everything else fits – Aragog's spiders ran from it and the other day I saw Hagrid with a couple of dead roosters."

"Harry, there is something that doesn't make sense."

"Which is?"

"Well, it says that whoever looks at it – dies and so far nobody is dead."

"Hum, it is a valid point."

"Why are not they dead?"

"I don't know. Maybe something went wrong."

"You mean like a spell gone wrong?"

"Well, yeah, I mean when we botch a spell the effect is different or not at all."

"So they are petrified instead which is mostly dead."

"Sort of," – Harry said and looked at his watch. "Oh, we are late for class."

They ventured back inside and hurried to their class room. They had almost reached when they heard McGonagall's voice magically magnified.

"All students are to return to their House dormitories. All teachers return to the stuff room immediately."

"What the hell is going on?" – Ron asked. "Another attack?" And he shivered.

Harry was not listening. He was staring at his reflection in the window and suddenly it hit him.

"Harry, are you listening to me?" – Ron shook him by the shoulder.

"Ron!" – Harry turned around excitedly. "I figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"Why is no one dead?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't know."

"No one is dead because no one has looked the Basilisk directly in the eyes."

"WHAT?"

"Think about it – Colin was holding his camera when the Basilisk showed up. It burnt the film but Colin was only petrified. Justin must have seen it through Nick but Nick can't die again as he is already dead so Nick takes the full blast and Justine gets only petrified."

"Ok-ay, what of Hermione then?"

"Hermione," – Harry became thoughtful. "Hermione was holding a mirror. She has seen its reflection."

"Your logic is impeccable Harry but there is one problem – what of Mrs. Norris?"

"Ah, that's the easiest one."

"It is?"

"Yes, don't you remember? You said there was water under the writings on the wall. Mrs. Norris has again the reflection of the beast."

"Of course," – Ron slapped himself on the lob. "Moaning Myrtle must have flooded the bathroom." Ron then paced a bit then suddenly exclaimed. "Harry, you don't think that the entrance could be at...you know...the bathroom?"

"It is only viable answer left as the damn thing has been moving by the wall using the..."

"The pipes...oh...Hermione...brilliant." – Ron got it now. "Should we tell the teachers?"

"At the very least we should see what they are so rattled about?"

"We can't just burst in though?"

"Don't worry!" – Harry said. "Casper!" Harry called to the air. The house elf appeared promptly.

"Yes, Master,"

"Go and get me cloak and meets us before the teacher's room."

"Yes, master,"

"Quickly Ron, we don't have time to lose."

And they ran. They reached the staff's room. They peaked in but there was no one inside yet. Casper appeared with the cloak.

"Thank you, Casper."

Harry put the cloak around them and they entered in, found a corner and waited. The teachers started pouring in shortly after.

Professor McGonagall arrived last. "It has happened again." She said breathing heavily as she sat down. "The beast has taken a student into the Chamber of Secrets."

The teachers moved uncomfortably. Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. Snape gripped the back of a chair tightly and said. "How can you be sure?"

"The heir of Slytherin has left us a message." – McGonagall answered getting very white.

"Where?"

"It is underneath the first. It says 'Her skeleton will lie in the chambers forever.'"

Flitwick broke into tears.

"Who was taken?"

"Ginny Weasley."

Harry felt Ron drop to the ground so he did. They had to remain covered otherwise he would make at least Snape's day.

"We have to send the students home!" – McGonagall said. "This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said..."

The door suddenly opened with a bang. Everyone was half expecting Dumbledore to walk in but instead got Lockhart with a beaming smile.

"Sorry – dozed off a bit – did I miss something?"

Dark, almost vengeful smile appeared on Snape's face. He stepped forward.

"Just the man we need," – He said in his usual whisper like voice. "Lockhart, a girl has been abducted by the monster into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has finally dawned."

"My...mo...moment?" – Lockhart asked stuttering.

"That is correct, Gilderoy." – Sprout joined in. "Weren't you just saying last night that you knew all along the entrance to the chambers?"

"Uh, well, I...I..."

"I recall even," – Flitwick added. "You told me you know exactly what it is inside the chambers."

Did...I? I don't recall..."

"It is settled then," – Snape made one more step towards him putting his left arm on Lockhart's right shoulder."I remember how disappointed you were when Hagrid was taken away. You were hoping for the chance of battling the monster. Well, Lockhart, you got your chance now."

Lockhart gazed desperately around but found no support. He looked handsome no more. His lip was trembling and without the usual grin his chin looked weak and feeble.

"You will have free rein tonight. We will make sure no one is in your way." – Snape added.

"Ah, very...well," – Lockhart said. "I'll be in...my office getting ready..." And he left promptly.

"Right," – McGonagall said nostrils flared up. "At least, he is out of our way. Now, Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has transpired. Tomorrow morning, Hogwarts Express will take them all home. And one more thing, we have to make sure there aren't any students left wandering into the corridors. Thank you all!"

* * *

Harry and Ron lingered behind. Ron ever since McGonagall said it was Ginny who was missing had not said a word or moved. Harry's thoughts however were in a different direction. He clearly recalled the day when he caught Ginny lurking inside his room. It was a moment he could not quite put his finger on. Now, he was beginning to understand but there was still something missing in the puzzle. Ginny would never do such a thing unless she's been...she's been coerced or worse under a spell or even more badly – possessed. The last thing though raised a bad question – by whom – the heir of Slytherin that much was clear. But who is he or she?

Something else did not add up either. The Heir has been very selective in his victims. If it was someone from school he would have unleashed the beast at everyone. Maybe it was chance that he got as far as he had gotten – getting these victims at the places they were. But sill something – he was missing it.

"Let's go back to the dormitory, Harry." – Ron spoke for the first time.

"No!" – Harry objected. "Ron, it is possible however remotely that Lockhart knows something. We have to go and ask."

"Lockhart, are you mental?"

"No, but there is a chance he might know something. Are you really going to walk away from such a chance?"

"No," – Ron shook head. "Let's go ask."

They left the teachers' room and head for Lockhart's cabinet. Near the door, Harry dropped the cloak.

"What hell is that?" – Ron whispered.

He was right. Unusual noises were coming from Lockhart's cabinet. Harry opened the door and they both saw Lockhart hurriedly packing.

"What do you think you are doing?" – Harry asked aloud.

Lockhart stopped in the middle of the room with a cloak in hand. "Ah, Mr. Potter and Weasley, I'm rather busy."

"With what – packing?" – Ron exclaimed anger flaring up.

"I...uh..." – Lockhart said while ripping a life-size poster off the wall. "Yes, I got an urgent call – unavoidable I'm afraid..."

"What about my sister?"

"Well, as to that...it is most unfortunate," – Lockhart replied and continued stripping bare his office while avoiding direct eye contact. "No one regrets it more than I do..."

"You are the Defence Against The Dark Arts' teacher." – Ron flared up. "You can't just go! Not now – not with all the dark things going on around!"

"Well, I must point out..." – Lockhart mumbled in a low voice. "Nothing in the job description pointed to...fighting...monsters...so..."

"You are legging it?" – Ron exploded. "Are all the bulls you did in your books?"

"Books can be misleading..." – Lockhart replied.

"But you wrote them!" – Harry said.

"My dear boy," – Lockhart straighten up. "Use common sense. My books wouldn't have sold half as good if people knew I didn't do all these things. They don't want to read about some cracked old pot, warlock from America, even if he had saved an entire village from werewolves. He'd no sense of dress and before a camera...oh please. Or perhaps the witch with the harelip, she may have banished the Bandon Banshee but come on!"

"So here is the truth – finally!"

Harry and Ron turned around and saw Snape. His eyes depicted victory but there was something wrong. Harry's senses were off the charts. He was sensing danger and it was standing before them.

"You took the credit for what other people have done?"

"Yes, although, it is not as simple as that." – Lockhart remarked. "It has been difficult work for me too. I had to find these people and hear them out. I had then to...well..."

"Make them forget?"

"Of course," – Lockhart said moving to the desk where his wand was. "Regrettably this is what I'll have to do now. I'm good at something. I'm very proud of my memory charms. It is not only signing books and publicity photos. If one wants fame he must be ready for it."

Taking his wand from the desk he turned to them. "As I said it is regrettable. I can't let you all running around spilling my secret."

The oddness of the situation was that Lockhart had not noticed Snape or whatever has taken his form. And this had its explanation. Lockhart readied to strike but the figure behind Harry and Ron moved so quickly that in the next second Lockhart was no longer standing. His wand was now in the hands of the figure. Lockhart appeared to be not moving but was only knocked out.

"The warlocks send their regards, Gilderoy Lockhart." – The figure said.

"You are not a warlock!" – Harry exclaimed regaining his voice. The figure turned its gaze at him.

"No, I'm not."

"Harry, what the hell..." – Ron said.

"He is a vampire, Ron." – Harry replied.

"I'm impressed." – The vampire replied.

"Do you carry a name?"

"It is not for everyone to know, young Mr. Potter."

"Hum, well, then, I'll stick to Mr. Coward. It is a fitting name for a vampire, don't you agree?"

The vampire broke into sinister laughter. His Snape disguise dropped and revealed his true looks. He wore a high white collar, wrapped in blood red cloak, and dark green Victorian clothes. His hand held Lockhart's wand. His was visible too as it was tucked into a holster on his belt.

"You are bold just as the Dakula claim, young Mr. Potter." – The vampire said. "But my interest doesn't lie in you alone."

"Really...I'm flattered." – Harry replied caustically.

"Who are you?" – Ron asked with a feeble voice.

"I am Darius..."

"Sentel..." – Harry finished his sentence to the surprise of both Ron and Darius.

"Harry?" – Ron looked at him.

"He is a bounty hunter." – Harry replied. "They are all called Darius Sentel. As I said, I'm flattered. So what is your angle other than me?"

"I'm impressed." – Darius replied. "I'm here for the Basilisk of course. What? You thought the vampires that were sent here for you did not sense it? They were not interested in it but they will pay handsomely for its venom."

"Oh!"

"Well then let's go!"

"I'm sorry, go where?" – Harry asked.

"Don't play the fool, Mr. Potter. I have been around enough. I have followed all your steps from a distance of course. You know where the entrance is and just to make it interesting I shall take this sad excuse for a wizard with us. If you do not do as you are told he dies then your friend Ronald dies. Do you understand me?" – Darius pointed his wand at Lockhart's chest.

Harry did not see much of an option. The vampire's bounty hunter was not part of the plan.

"Very well, come on, Ron." – Harry said and exited Lockhart's room.

"This is bad, Harry." – Ron whispered.

"Not as bad as you can imagine." – Harry replied. "And don't speak. These damn vampires have excellent hearing."

Ron turned around and saw the big grin on Darius' face and quickly understanding what Harry meant. Lockhart's body floated behind them held by Darius' spell.

They went down the stairs along a dark corridor where the messages on the wall shone brightly and eerily, and stopped before Myrtle's bathroom.

"Get in!" – Darius called.

Harry opened the door and ventured in. Moaning Myrtle was sitting on a tank of the end of the toilet.

"Who's there?" – She asked. "Oh, it's you and who's that?"

"Doesn't matter!" – Harry replied.

"What do you want now?"

"I want to know how you died."

Myrtle's eyes lit up. No one seemed to have asked her that question.

"Ooooh, it was dreadful." – She said with relish. "It happened right in here, in this very stall. I had run away and hidden from Olive Hornby. He was teasing me about my glasses. I locked the door and as I was crying I heard a voice. It sounded like a boy's voice. He said something funny – in a different language I think. I opened the door to tell to go get in his own toilet, and then..." Myrtle's face was shining. "I died."

"Just like that?"

"How?" – Ron asked.

"I have no idea," – Myrtle replied. "I saw a pair of big, yellow eyes, I think. My body kind of sized up and floated away." She was looking dreamily at Harry. "And then I came back which was good as I could finally return the favour to Olive Hornby. I haunted her so she'd never forget the hell she put me through."

"Where did you see these eyes?" – Harry asked.

"Right over there...around the sink..." – Myrtle vaguely pointed at the sinks.

Harry moved to them. There was nothing out of the ordinary. He looked beneath at the pipes but all was normal. As he was getting up he noticed on the side of one of the copper taps, a scratched snake.

"This is it!" – He exclaimed.

"I guess you have to say something in Parseltongue!" – Ron said.

"Well, it is not as easy as you think. Before, I had managed as I was before the real thing."

"Harry, it is our only chance. Come on!"

Harry closed his eyes imaging a snake.

"Open up!" He opened eyes and looked at Ron who only shook head.

"English!"

"Damn!"

"Focus your mind on the shape then move slightly back and forth." – Darius intervened. "It will create the illusion of movement."

Harry had almost forgotten about Darius but his advice did not seem rubbish at all. He focused his mind and allowed his body to rock. The damn vampire was right. Under the light and his body's movements the snake did appear to move. He said the words again.

"Open up!"

But this time they were not in English. It was a strange hissing. The tap glowed at once and with pure white light it began to move. The top of the sink rose above the ground. The sinks like someone invisible forces had pulled them moved forwards revealing a large pipe that was wide enough for a man to slide into.

Harry and Ron have both gasped as it happened.

"I'm going down there." – Harry said.

"You mean we are going down there." – Ron corrected him.

Just a moment before, Lockhart had regained consciousness witnessing it all.

"Well, then, you hardly need me." – He said getting back on his feet.

Ron pointed his wand at Lockhart's chest and said. "Actually, you are going first."

"What good will that do, boys?" – Lockhart said white-faced.

"If you die first, they will know it is not safe." – Darius replied instead.

Lockhart turned around and almost fainted again. The sight of a vampire is something that can make anyone faint.

"Masters of the Dark Arts always go first." – Darius added. "Here you go!" He pointed at the large pipe.

Lockhart backed near the edge. "Gentlemen, I do not...really see..." But he did not finish his thought as Ron gave a generous push and he fell.

Harry moved next lowering himself into it then let go. Ron followed too. Darius waited a bit then followed too.

* * *

The dark slimy slide seemed to have no end. Harry could see many other pipes that branched with the large one but none as large as this one, and it twisted and turned many times that suggested they were going way below the dungeons. No wonder no one has ever found it before.

Suddenly the pipe levelled out and he emerged with a wet thud on a damp floor. The stink was unbelievable. Harry noticed Lockhart was getting to his feet too. Harry moved out of the way just as Ron emerged too, and a minute later Darius.

"Lumos Maxima!" – Darius said.

The light of his wand illuminated the dark tunnel they were into. It was covered with fish flakes and remains.

"Phew!" – Ron exclaimed. "It's..."

"Yeah," – Harry agreed.

"We must miles under the school!" – Ron observed. "May be under the lake!"

"It is possible." – Harry shrugged.

"Forward, Lockhart!" – Darius said.

They walked in this utter darkness their footsteps echoing.

"Just remember," – Harry reminded. "Any sign of movement close your eyes."

"Right,"

Hopefully, the tunnel ahead was silent as a grave, and the only noise they heard was when Ron accidently stepped over a rat's skull. Harry pointed his wand down to take a better look when Ron suddenly grabbed Harry by the shoulder pointing at something behind him.

"There is something there."

Harry turned around carefully. He did notice the outlines of something enormous and curved. He proceeded carefully towards it. Then he sighed with relief.

"It is just a skin." – He informed.

"That thing is huge!" – Ron observed.

"Yeah, it must be at least twenty feet." – Harry said. It was indeed scary – poisonous green.

A sudden movement behind made them turn around. It was Lockhart on his knees.

"Get up!" – Ron said pointing his wand at him. Lockhart fell onto the ground. "He's passed out."

That was not true though. The moment Ron diverted his attention away, Lockhart bonded to his feet taking Ron's wand away and pushing him onto the ground. Lockhart pointed it at the others.

"The journey ends here, gentlemen!" – He said panting. "I will take a bit of the snake skin as proof. I will tell them that I was too late to save the girl and that you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mingled body – say good-bye to your memories."

He pointed Ron's wand at them and yelled. "Obliviate!"

Harry reacted instinctively. "Speculum Magicus!"

Lockhart's spell rebounded with such a force that it produced a sound of a small explosion. Harry put his hands over his head. Darius had crossed to his side too taking him on the way further away from the falling chunks of ceiling.

* * *

A moment later, everything subsided. Harry pushed Darius aside and gazed at the solid wall of broken rock.

"Ron!" – He shouted. "Ron! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." – Ron's muffled voice came from the other side. "I can't say the same for Lockhart though."

Harry heard a thud and a loud 'ow' suggesting Ron had kicked Lockhart.

"What now...I can't pass and it will probably take ages to pass through."

"How's Lockhart?"

"He took the full blast of the spell! What did you do?"

"It is the Magic Mirror!" – Darius replied instead. "The problem is your friend was ready for it and it had unfortunate side effects."

"It is comforting to know."

"Yes, indeed."

"I don't think Ron meant that." – Harry interjected.

"Hugh?"

"He meant I'm stuck with you!"

"Well that too..." – Darius smiled.

"Ron, look there is a large gap at the tunnel's ceiling. See if you can remove some of the rocks without hurting yourself. I don't think using magic will be a good idea. It could make things worse."

"Ok, I'll try and Harry..."

"I'll be back shortly." – Harry said trying to sound confident though is voice was shaking.

"You have me!"

"Gee, what a relief," – Harry mocked. "If it isn't the Basilisk it will be a vampire. It is comforting, thank you!"

Darius said nothing. They set off past the snake's skin and into the dark tunnel that turned and turned. Harry indeed wanted the tunnel to end but dreaded what he'd find. Having Darius on his side more or less was a relief. But the Basilisk was just as deadly to vampires as it was to humans. After another turn, they came to a halt before a rusted circular door with seven entwined snakes with glittering emerald eyes.

Harry approached with dry throat. There was no need to imagine them move or move himself. The glinting eyes made them appear quite alive.

"Open!" – Harry commanded with a low hiss.

A snake run across the ellipse and the other six retracted. The rusted door slid open revealing a large opening into the wall. Darius and Harry ventured in. They were standing atop a small balcony overlooking a large, dimly light room. Harry noticed a ladder and descended with Darius on his heels.

Harry noticed six large pillars three by three on each side. Passing by the first there was an opening. Harry carefully peaked and moved quickly back. Nothing happened. He was dreading the basilisk could emerge from it. The pillars were snake statues also with glinting emerald eyes ten feet high.

Harry proceeded carefully past the pillars. His footsteps echoed on the dark, cold stone. He was holding his breath ever wondering where Ginny is. The answer came when he approached the end of the room.

* * *

There was a large statue. It was a face, a monkey like face of an old man. He guessed it must Slytherin himself. At the foot of the statue he noticed a small body with red hair.

"Ginny!" – Harry exclaimed and ran to her letting his wand next to her. He felt her cheek. She was stone cold. "No, you can't be dead." He turned her face. She wasn't petrified but she was not moving either. "Ginny, wake up! Please wake up!"

"She will not!" – A soft voice interrupted.

Harry looked up. A tall, black-haired was leaning against the closest snake pillar. He was oddly blurred as though Harry was looking at him through misted window but harry recognized him at once.

"Tom Riddle!" – Harry said and Tom nodded eyes fixed on Harry's face. "How do you mean this? She won't? She's not..."

"No, she is not, not yet." – Tom replied. "She's barely alive."

There was something odd about all this. Tom Riddle has been at Hogwarts fifty years ago and yet he was standing before him like he hadn't aged a single day.

"How is it that you are here?" – Harry asked. "You can't be here. You haven't aged a bit."

"No," – Tom shook head and a tiny smile appeared on his face.

"There is a basilisk. I don't know where but we really have to go."

"He will not come unless called." – Tom replied and then everything made sense to Harry.

"You are the Heir of Slytherin." – Harry said noticing his wand in Tom's hands.

"Finally, he understands." – Tom said.

"How did Ginny end up here?"

"Ah, now, this is an interesting question." – Tom said making a few steps away from Harry. "It is a rather long story but suffice to say it begins with Ginny pouring her thoughts and secret to an invisible stranger."

"What?" – Harry exclaimed then something clicked among his memories – invisible. "You mean the diary!"

"Very good, Potter," – Tom acknowledged. "Yes, the diary, funny how little things can be a source of so much trouble, isn't it? Ginny had been writing for months in my diary. She was telling me how she hated the secondary things in her life and would the famous hero, Harry Potter, ever like her..."

Tom's eyes were still fixed at Harry's but with a hungry look in them.

"It is extremely annoying listening to petty troubles of an eleven years old girl." Tom continued. "But I listened. I was sympathetic, kind and very patient. Ginny loved me for that: 'Oh, no one's ever understood me like you, Tom...I'm glad I found you...it is like having a friend in my pocket to carry around..."

Sinister, high pitched, cold laughter got out of Tom.

"You know, Harry, I have always been able to charm the people around, the people I needed. So little Ginny poured her soul into me with her dark thoughts and secrets so in time I grew stronger, way stronger than little Ginny. And in time I began feeding her a few of my secrets. It is like pouring my soul into hers..."

"What?" – Harry stepped backwards the hair back on his neck standing up.

"Yes, it is Ginny Weasley who opened the chamber of secrets. She strangled the roosters and daubed the threatening messages on the wall. She set the basilisk onto the four Mudbloods and the squib's cat."

"No!"

"Oh, yes, you should have seen the after effect. It was extremely amusing. 'Dear Tom, I think I'm losing it...there are roosters' feathers all over my robe and I haven't got a clue how they got there...Tom, I don't remember what I was doing on Halloween night. A cat was attacked and I've got paint all over my clothes...I think Percy starting to suspect me. He says I'm very pale and not really myself lately...There was another attack and I don't know where I was...I'm definitely losing it. Is it possible I'm attacking those people? Oh, Tom, please tell me...'"

"But she started to resist?" – Harry pointed out.

"Oh, yes, it took her some time though to stop trusting the diary. She even tried to dispose of it and look who would find it – YOU! I was so delighted. I've wanted to meet you for so long..."

"What could you possibly want with me?"

"You see, young Ginny, has told me everything about you." – Riddle replied. "Your story is fascinating. I knew I had to find out as much about as possible. So I decided to show you my famous capture of Hagrid..."

"You framed him. He was innocent." – Harry interrupted.

Tom laughed. "Yes, indeed. It was after all my word against his. Who do you think Professor Dippet would believe? The young orphaned student with excellent grades or the big, blundering Hagrid who spends all of his time fighting monsters, or trying to raise werewolf cubs under his bed..."

"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you."

"Yes, he did not believe it. He suspected me but he had no proof."

"At least someone with common sense..."

"True...I was surprised how well my plan worked. I mean come on who would stupid enough to believe that Hagrid could be the heir of Slytherin – the greatest wizard of the old days. It took me five years to locate the chambers and discover the secret entrance. I mean could Hagrid with that pea brain discover it? And even if he could by someone off chance he couldn't have possibly entered."

"He doesn't speak Parseltongue."

"No, but you do." – Tom nodded distractingly. "Anyway, after Hagrid was expelled Dumbledore kept an annoyingly close eye at me. I couldn't let the basilisk out, safely. But I wasn't going to waste all my efforts either. So I left behind a diary with my sixteen years old self preserved in its pages, so I would lead for another to finish the noble task of Salazar Slytherin."

"It would seem you failed." – Harry observed. "No one died this time around. And in a few hours, the Petrified will be unpetrified."

Tom nodded again.

Harry frowned. He was right from the get go. There was something that made no sense. The heir could have attacked at any given time and yet it was standing here like it waited something or someone. Now, all of Tom's words made sense. He was waiting for him.

"You were waiting for all dear me! Why?"

"Yes, imagine how angry I was when the diary found itself back into Ginny's hands."

"My room – that's your doing?"

"Well, I had to do something about it. I couldn't just leave it so I helped out. Then I commanded her to write down the last message and come to the chambers herself. She did struggle not to mention cry but in the end there wasn't much left of her to resist me. It was more than enough to let me leave the pages. And then..."

"So here I am." – Harry interrupted. He was getting tired of Riddle's ego trip. "What do you want with me?"

"I want to talk to you."

"About?"

"Well," – Tom smiled. "I want to know how the devils did you survive? How a skinny boy with no extraordinary magical talent defeated the greatest wizard of all times? How did you escape with nothing but a scar while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

"Oh, so that's what has been bugging you? What do you care? Voldemor..." Harry suddenly paused and stepped again backwards. Something in that name bothered him from the very beginning. He suddenly remembered Kaiser's face when he came to tell him something. It had been full of fear for his master. What if the good, faithful house elf had found out it was the Dark Master himself? There was only one way to know for sure. "Voldemort was after your time..."

"Voldemort," – Tom said softly. "...is my past, present and future, Harry Potter."

Tom traced through the air his name – Tom Marvolo Riddle and then with a swift swirl the letters rearranged themselves into – I am Lord Voldemort!

"See?" – He whispered creepily. "I was already using this name at school. Only my most intimate friends knew of it and..."

"I seriously doubt you had any friends." – Harry interrupted. "Undoubtedly, they feared you. Perhaps you meant to say followers?"

Tom's lips curled into an approving smile. "Yes, followers."

"That's better." – Harry said. "You didn't keep your name? It was not satisfactory, was it?"

"No," – Tom said icily. "Of course, I wasn't going to keep that name. I spent time searching for my roots. At first I thought it must have been my father, the wizard but I found nothing on Riddle. Then I used my middle name and fell on grandfather, my mother's father. I learnt she had abandoned me in the orphanage. Did you really think that I, in whose veins poured the blood of the great Slytherin, would keep his filthy muggle name? I, keep the name, of the fool muggle who drove my mother away before I was even born just because she was a witch? No, I fashioned myself a new name, a name every wizard in the world will fear. Then I got to him and had my revenge. And then one day, all wizards would come to fear as I become the greatest wizard of all times."

Harry finally had the truth. He was orphaned much like him. But Voldemort was not surrounded by love so he killed his parent and then many others.

"I guess you missed on something." – Harry said.

"On what?"

"You are definitely not the greatest wizard of all times. There is one who is beating you in that area."

"Who?"

"Albus Dumbledore, he is better than you."

Tom's smile vanished and was replaced by an ugly look.

"Dumbledore has been driven away by the very thought of me." – He hissed.

"He's never going to be gone." – Harry hissed back. "He's always going to here for those in need as long as they are loyal to him."

* * *

Tom opened his mouth to say something but froze. Unearthly music filled the room. Tom turned around searching for the source. The music grew louder. It filled Harry with positive energy. And as it reached its peak, flame burst at the top of the nearest pillar. A crimson bird appeared piping its music to the ceiling. It had long gold glittering tail and golden talons that were gripping a ragged bundle.

The bird flew towards Harry letting the ragged thing fall in Harry's feet then landed firmly on Harry's shoulders. It was Fawkes and the raggedy thing turned out to be the Sorting Hat. Harry tried to imagine why he would ever need it but was not coming with an answer. It was an intriguing puzzle.

Tom found this very amusing. "Well, then to business, Potter," He said. "Twice in your past and my future, you have escaped. How? The longer you talk the longer you'd live."

Harry was not sure what to reply. He did not know the exact reason. "I don't know. Maybe, your superiority can figure it out."

"Don't mock me, Potter." – Tom threatened.

"Alright, all I know is that my mother gave her life for mine. She stood in your way and..."

Tom's laugh interrupted him. "You are not anything special just as I thought. Your mother's sacrifice is what stopped the killing curse. It is old magic. Apparently, I underestimated the situation. A mistake I will not care to repeat, Potter. Well then, let's match the famous Harry Potter and the weapons given by Dumbledore against the might of Lord Voldemort, heir of Salazar Slytherin."

Tom walked to the statue of Slytherin and spoke in Parseltongue. "Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Four."

The giant's statue mouth opened and something stirred inside. Harry needed not guess what. He backed away with eyes firmly shut.

The something fell onto the hard floor. Harry sensed and heard it. Who wouldn't? Tom commanded with hissing voice. "Kill him!"

The basilisk was undoubtedly approaching. Harry felt Fawkes leaving his shoulder and the music once more filled the room. The approach of the basilisk slowed down though the vibrations on the ground increased. Harry squinted through one eyes. Fawkes was flying around the head.

"Leave the bird." – Tom commanded again. "The boy!"

In the moment, Fawkes dived and plunged its talons into the basilisk's eyes. The beast screamed in pain. Dark drops of blood fell onto the ground.

"NO!" – Tom exclaimed angrily.

The basilisk twitched and swirled trying to apprehend the bird but couldn't see a damn thing.

"Focus on him!" – Tom hissed. "Smell him!"

The basilisk ceased with his attempts to retaliate and stilled. Harry made a few steps backwards and tripped. The basilisk swiftly turned in his direction.

"Accio hat!" – A low hissing voice said.

Tom turned into the direction of the voice but saw no one. The sorting hat flew and soon landed before Harry's feet.

"Put it on!" – A voice said close by.

Harry did not wait to be told twice. He placed the hat over him. He wondered how it could possibly help him. Suddenly the hat contracted and something heavy and metallic hit on top his head. Harry removed the hat and saw a silvery handle protruding from the hat.

The basilisk approached him and opened its mouth when Harry with one swift move pulled it by the handle out of the hat. It was a sword that he plunged deep into the roof of the basilisk's mouth. Warm blood drenched on his arm alongside a searing pain in his elbow. One of the poisonous fangs was sinking deep. It splintered when the basilisk keeled over the side and fell twitching onto the floor.

Harry slid down the wall. With effort he yanked the fang out of his arm. But he knew it is too late as the poison was spreading through his body. Dropping the fang, his blood soaking his robes, his vision steadily became foggy.

"Here at last, Harry Potter will die." – He heard Tom's victorious voice. "Even your bird knows Dad. Look it is crying."

Tom was right. Fawkes had landed near Harry's elbow and it was indeed crying with thick, pearly tears.

"Take your time to die. I will stay to watch." – Tom continued. "I'm not in a hurry."

Harry felt drowsy. It was the end.

* * *

"This is the end of Harry Potter," – Tom cackled. "He was forsaken by friends to die alone in the Chamber of secrets by the hand of no other than Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard of all times. You challenged me unwisely and your mother, your mudblood mother, bought you twelve years of borrowed time..."

Voldemort continued to babble. But if this was dying it was indeed intriguing as the pain was leaving him. Suddenly he remembered the conversation with Dumbledore. He had told him that the phoenix's tears have healing properties.

"Do you ever shut up?" – Harry said aloud shaking head. He looked at his wound but there was no wound. Fawkes had healed it.

"Go away," – Tom said at the bird while pointing Harry's wand. There was a bang and Fawkes was airborne in a whirl of gold and scarlet. "The Phoenix tears...I forgot they have healing properties." Tom shook head. "But it doesn't matter. I will kill you now myself."

Harry felt his body drift away from Tom's position and land a dozen feet away then he felt between his fingers a wand. It was definitely not his but it was still a wand. Harry got to his feet.

"It will not be as easy as you think, Tom." – Harry said.

Tom cackled. "You don't intend to resist, do you?"

"Well, it seems you can't really fight on your own. Every time, you have to use someone else. I mean last year when you were a wreck you had to use Quirrell to do your dirty job. And today you relied on the basilisk. Is there really a time you actually fought yourself? You can't convince even a nine year old that you are the greatest wizard of anything let alone all times."

Tom's features had grown uglier than before. He was certainly not appreciating Harry's insinuations and disrespect.

"Do you need someone to tell you how to use the wand?" – Harry continued to innerve him.

"How dare you?" – Tom's voice thundered. He pointed the wand at Harry and yelled. "_Petrificus Totales_!"

"_Speculum Magicus_!" – Harry countered. The spell was deflected and Tom barely dodged utterly surprised of Harry's quick reaction and choice of charm.

Harry on the other hand had no idea what spell could actually damage this blurry version of Voldemort. Tom raised the wand again but Harry acted quicker. "Expelliarmus!" The wand flew off Tom's grip and straight into Harry's. Tom's rage took a new face.

"You will pay for this!"

"You really never shut up." – Harry heard Darius' voice. He had appeared before Harry out of nowhere. He had totally forgotten about him.

Tom's eyes fell on him with utter surprise. He quickly noticed Darius' features and stepped backwards. "What the hell..."

"Pathetic wizard," – Darius' eyes were filled with hatred. "I can't wait for the moment you become fleshy."

"Can we avoid that part?" – Harry asked. He wasn't keen on the idea of flesh and blood Voldemort with or without a wand.

Darius spun around. "Of course, give me my wand back."

Harry tossed him the wand. Darius caught it and turned around again. He said. "Accio Diary!"

The diary flew in his hands and he tossed to Harry. "You know what to do."

Harry did not understand him though but when he saw Tom's involuntary move illumination came to him quickly as to what to do. He bent down, took the basilisk fang and pierced the diary with it.

Tom let out a piercing, dreadful scream. Ink spurted out of the diary in streaming torrents. Tom wriggled and twisted; his body perforated and then vanished. Silence covered the room with only the dripping blood of the diary pouring onto the floor. The fang had burnt a sizeable hole into the diary burning its pages.

Something then stirred at the foot at the statue. Harry's eyes focused onto Ginny. Her cheeks were returning to their normal colour. Harry hurried to her.

Ginny opened eyes and her bemused gaze went from the dairy in Harry's hands to the huge form of the dead basilisk and the strange figure of Darius yanking a fang out of its mouth.

"Everything's fine, Ginny." – Harry said. "Riddle's gone. Come on, let's get out of here."

"I'm going to be expelled." – Ginny managed to say as Harry was getting her to her feet.

"No, you are not. Stop talking nonsense." – Harry said.

"I was looking forward to coming after Bill came but now it is going to end." – Ginny continued without paying attention to what Harry was saying. "What would Mum and Dad say?"

"They would say what a brave girl though incredibly stupid." – Darius said.

"Do you mind?" – Harry countered. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes, I did."

"I guess you could have helped."

"I did."

"Of course, don't remind me how brave you were."

"This was your fight Potter, not mine. I helped you where you needed so don't complain."

"Were you really going to let him take flesh?"

"Yes, it is better to feed on real flesh then on memories."

"And let the girl die?"

Darius stared at him. "You haven't forgotten what I am, I hope? It doesn't matter to me."

"That much is certain. So why don't take it? I can't fight you. Or are we easy prey?"

"There is something in you, young Prince. I understand that now." – Darius said with a changed voice. "I was sent to retrieve the basilisk venom by any means necessary even sacrificing you in the process. I'm glad I didn't have to. I wasn't expecting to find this thing."

Harry looked deep in his eyes. "You know what it was, don't you?"

"It is something very dangerous and very dark." – Darius replied. He bent over and whispered a word in Harry's ears then said aloud. "Repeat this to no one. It leads to dark places, places no one should seek. Farewell, young Prince."

Darius vanished without a trace. Harry stood rooted for some time until he remembered he was still in the chambers with Ginny.

* * *

They left the chambers and headed back to where he had left Ron. The sound of slowly moving rock reached him.

"Ron!" – Harry yelled. "I've got Ginny. She is alright."

Ron appeared from behind the next turn all beaming. "Ginny, I can't believe it. I'm so glad you are alright." And he helped her pass through the opening he had made. "What is that bird?"

"He belongs to Dumbledore." – Harry replied.

"And what is this? Where did you get that sword?"

"I'll explain later. Can we first get out of here?"

Harry emerged from the hole on the other side. "Where's Lockhart?"

"He's back there. He is not really himself. Come and see."

With Fawkes emitting light on the way back they reached the mouth of the pipe. Lockhart was sitting and quietly humming.

"I think his memory is gone," – Ron explained. "The charm must have backfired when you...What did you do exactly?"

"Well, it did backfire...well...not backfire but it deflected it back to him. The charm is called magic mirror. It can deflect spell back to the original caster."

"Useful." – Ron said impressed. "Anyway, Lockhart is a bit gaga. He's now more danger to himself than anyone else."

"Hello!" – Lockhart said peering at them. "Odd sort of place, isn't it? Do you live here?"

"No," – Ron said irritably. "Harry, have you thought how we are going to go back?"

Harry nodded. "Yep, Fawkes."

"What?"

"It is a phoenix, Ron. They are amazing creatures. Their tears have healing powers and they can lift immense loads such as us four. Grab each other by the hand."

"Professor, grab my hand." – Ron said then passed his to Ginny and she to Harry and Harry grabbed Fawkes by the tail. They felt strange lightness and then Fawkes with a swift rush of wings took off. They flew up the pipe and soon came out of the pipe in the Myrtle's bathroom.

"Amazing, this was like magic." – Lockhart exclaimed.

"You are alive?" – Myrtle exclaimed too appearing from one cubic.

"There is no need to be disappointed." – Harry replied. "We have to go to the teachers. Fawkes, lead the way."

Fawkes flew before them and they followed till they reached the staff's room. Ron opened the door and ventured in followed by Ginny, Lockhart and Harry.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	31. An unexpected offer

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Book 2: The Heir of Slytherin**

**Chapter 31**

**An unexpected offer**

There was an awkward silence for a moment then someone let a scream.

"Ginny!"

It was Mrs. Weasley. She put her arms around her daughter then Mr. Weasley hugged her. Harry noticed behind them the ever beaming Dumbledore and McGonagall clutching her chest.

"You saved her." – Mrs. Weasley said and promptly placed Harry and Ron in her embrace. "How did you do that?"

"I'd rather think we all want to know that." – McGonagall said weakly.

Mrs. Weasley let go off Harry and sat down and as everyone else expectantly stared at Harry who hesitated. He was not sure how much to tell them of everything. He was certain he did not want to explain the vampires in the school part or even mention the necromancers. So he focused on everything else leaving these details out of it. He eyed Ron at some point that was looking at him intensely at some of the parts but took no part in it.

Harry explained how he was hearing voices and then how Hermione figured it out then how they followed the spiders into the forest and learning that the last time someone had died and that this one can only be Moaning Myrtle.

"Alright," – McGonagall interrupted. "You got to the entrance by breaking at least a hundred school rules in the process, if I may say...but how on earth did you get out alive, Potter?"

This is the part neither Ron nor Ginny knew. Harry of course left Darius out of the picture as it was going to raise uncomfortable questions. He recounted his encounter with Tom's memory and the followed attack of the basilisk alongside Fawkes' intervention. Harry stopped at one point as so far he had not mention the diary. He looked at Dumbledore.

"What intrigues me is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny when my sources indicate he is currently hiding in the Albanian forests?" – Dumbledore asked.

Harry sighed with relief and explained.

Dumbledore picked up the diary and looked at it while Mr. Weasley exclaimed. "What? You know-who enchanting Ginny? That's not possible."

"This diary is filled with dark magic." – Dumbledore said. "Brilliant. Very few people knew Voldemort was called once Tom Riddle. He was an excellent student, a prefect. I taught him myself fifty years ago. He then disappeared...travelled far and wide...consorting with the very worst of our kind, underwent dangerous magical transformations until one day he returned as Lord Voldemort. He was changed and immersed into the Dark Arts that no one could recognize the handsome Head Boy."

"But how did Ginny...what does she have to do with all that?"

"It is the diary." – Harry replied.

"Yes," – Ginny sobbed. "I've been writing in it and it has been writing back all year..."

"Ginny!" – Mr. Weasley exclaimed. "Have I taught you nothing? Never trust anything that can think for it and you can't see where his brain is. Why did not show it to your mother or me?"

"I thought you bought it for me." – Ginny replied through the tears. "I found it among the books you bought me..."

"Ms. Weasley should now go to the hospital wing," – Dumbledore said. "It has been a terrible ordeal for her. There will no punishment for this. Many older and wiser wizards have been tricked by Voldemort's schemes." -Dumbledore opened the door. "Perhaps a steaming pot of hot chocolate will fix this. You will find Madam Pomfrey awake. She's just given the Mandrake's potion to the basilisk's victim and they should be waking up anytime now."

"So Hermione is fine?" – Ron asked.

"No lasting harm has been done, Ginny." – Dumbledore said. "Yes, Miss Granger is alright."

Mrs. Weasley led Ginny out followed by Mr. Weasley.

"You know, Minerva," – Dumbledore said. "I think this deserves a feast. Could you go to the kitchens to inform the house elves?"

"Of course," – And McGonagall left too.

Harry and Ron remained. Something was telling them Dumbledore was not done with them and they were right.

"I believe at the start of the term I said that I would have to expel you if you broke any more school rules." – Dumbledore said.

"Well..." – Ron mumbled.

"Which only leads to say that sometimes it turns out we can be wrong." – Dumbledore smiled. "Both of you will of course, receive Special Awards for Services to the school and let's see...two hundred points apiece for Gryffindor."

Ron went brightly pink. Harry was still feeling uneasy. He was certain Dumbledore had sensed the parts he had omitted in his tale.

"But one of us seemed to be utterly humble and quiet about his part into the adventure isn't this right, Gilderoy?"

Both boys suddenly remembered Lockhart. He was still sitting in the corner of the room. They had completely forgotten about him. Lockhart looked over his shoulder to check to whom Dumbledore's question was addressed to.

"Ah, Professor," – Ron interjected. "There has been an accident. He tried to charm us with a memory charm but Harry...Harry..." Ron did not continue. He still remembered the swift reaction.

"Harry, what, Mr. Weasley?" – Dumbledore asked intrigued.

"He...hum...Harry, some help?" – Ron turned to him.

Harry stared back. "What?"

"Well, whatever you did. It was some kind of spell. What did you call it?"

"It was the magic mirror." – Harry replied reluctantly.

It was Dumbledore's time to stare visibly surprised and impressed.

"Yes, and then the ceiling collapsed and then Lockhart became this." – Ron continued.

"I see." – Dumbledore said then turned to Gilderoy. "Well, then Gilderoy, struck down by your own sword?"

"Sword?" – Gilderoy exclaimed. "I don't have a sword. This boy does. Ask him!"

"Do you mind taking Professor Lockhart to the infirmary?" – Dumbledore said to Ron. "I would like a few words alone with Mr. Potter."

"Of course," – Ron said. "Come on, Professor!"

"I'm a Professor?" – Gilderoy exclaimed. "I thought I'm a lost cause."

Ron led out Gilderoy.

"First of all, Harry, I would like to thank you!" – Dumbledore began. "You must have shown real loyalty to me down at the chambers. Nothing else could have brought Fawkes to you." He stroked Fawkes the phoenix. "And so you finally met Tom Riddle. I imagine he was must have been very interested at you..."

"Strangely enough, he seemed to think we are alike." – Harry said.

"In some ways you are. You are both orphaned and can both talk to snakes like Salazar Slytherin. It is because Voldemort can speak to them that you can. If I am not mistaken the night he gave you the scar he transferred some of his powers to you..."

"WHAT?" – Harry exclaimed bluntly staring at Dumbledore. "But then...the hat was right..."

"What do you mean Harry?"

"The very first day, the hat told me I would do well in Slytherin."

"But you did not end up in Slytherin?"

"No,"

"Why? What happened?"

"I asked it not to."

"Exactly, Harry." – Dumbledore said. "You see it is not where we come from or who are parents were that determines our path it is our choices. This is very important, Harry. It is our choices that show who we truly are far better than our abilities. It is also true that you possess many of the qualities praised by Slytherin – resourcefulness, determination, the gift of Parseltongue and not to mention a certain disregard for the rules."

Harry moved uncomfortably in his chair.

"And last but not least," – Dumbledore continued while scanning Harry with his penetrating gaze. "You have not been entirely truthful about what happened. I think you are leaving purposively aspects of your adventure out of the story."

"I...uh..."

"It is alright." – Dumbledore said. "I believe there is a good reason for that and I am not going to pressure you. When you are ready to talk about it I'm sure you will."

"Sir, how did I end up with this sword?"

"I'm glad you asked. It is ultimate proof that you belong to Gryffindor. Take a look at the blade."

Harry picked up the sword, still drenched in the basilisk blood, and then noticed the engraved letters just below the hilt – Godric Gryffindor.

"Only a true Gryffindor can pull this out of the hat!" – Dumbledore said simply.

They remained silent for a minute then Dumbledore reached for a piece of parchment and a quill.

"You need rest Harry. I suggest you go down to the feast while write to Lord Solmyr to get our gamekeeper back and prepare an advertisement for the Daily Planet. We still need a teacher for the Defence against the Dark Arts. Dear me we seem to run through them, don't we?"

Harry stood up and reached for the door but was pushed backwards as it opened quite violently. In its frame Lucius Malfoy stood.

"So you have returned?" – He said icily. "It seems not even the verdict of the school's councillors can't keep you away?" His face was full of fury. Cowering behind him stood Dobby. Harry finally understood it all.

"Good evening, Lucius." – Dumbledore greeted. "The school councillors saw fit to reinstate me when they heard Weasley's daughter had been killed. They summoned me back. It would seem they think I'm after all the best man for the job. Being in caught in a storm of owls but the odd thing is the stories I heard from them...It appears they were under the impression you'd curse their families if they didn't sign my suspension in the first place..."

Malfoy did not reply at first but went whiter than usual. After a minute or so, he spoke. "So – did you catch the culprit?"

"We have," – Dumbledore replied with a smile.

"And it was?"

"The same person as the last time, Lucius," – Dumbledore said. "However this time, Voldemort had chosen to act through someone else by the means of this diary!" And he showed him the diary observing closely Malfoy.

"I see..." – Malfoy said.

"A clever plan," – Dumbledore continued. "Had it worked, Ginny Weasley would have taken all the blame, and what effect would that has had? The daughter of Arthur Weasley on a killing spree – it would have derailed his Muggle Protection Act. But the timely intervention of Mr. Potter and Mr. Ron Weasley, the culprit was stopped and the diary's memories erased."

"How fortunate..." – Malfoy exclaimed. "Let's hope Mr. Potter will be here always to save the day."

"I won't say I will be I'd be defying destiny," – Harry replied just as icily. "But I can tell how the diary found itself in Ginny's hands!"

"Really?" – Malfoy mocked.

"Yes, you put it there the day we met in Flourish and Blots. You slipped it into her cauldron."

"Oh," – Malfoy hissed. "I would like to see you prove that."

"I don't think anyone could," – Dumbledore intervened. "As Riddle has been removed from the diary. But I would advise you, Lucius, in the future not to give any more of Voldemort's old school things. Should any of them find themselves into innocent hands, Arthur Weasley could easily trace it back to you..."

Lucius did not reply to this caustic remark but his hand twitched as though to reach his wand instead he turned to Dobby. "Come on, Dobby, we're off."

He opened the door and ventured out with Dobby at his heels. An idea crossed Harry's mind.

"Sir, can you I have the diary?"

Dumbledore scanned him for a time then replied with a smile. "Of course, Harry. Don't forget about the feast."

"Of course, Professor," – Harry replied and hurried after Malfoy. He took on the way one of his socks and placed it in the diary. "Mr. Malfoy!" He shouted making Malfoy stop and turn around.

"What is it, Mr. Potter?"

"Here, you forgot something." – Harry said shaving the diary into his hands.

Malfoy saw the smelly sock, pulled it out and threw it and then looked furiously from the ruined book at Harry.

"You will meet the same end as your parents, Potter," – He said. "They were meddlesome fools too..."

"Maybe I will maybe I won't." – Harry replied with a smile. "But then again no one knows, not even you the meddlesome fool."

"Watch your tongue, Potter." – Malfoy flared up. "Come on, Dobby."

He turned around but the house elf did not follow. He was standing with the sock in hand staring at it as though it was the greatest treasure in the world.

"I said come on, Dobby."

"Master gave Dobby a sock." – Dobby replied.

"What?" – Malfoy turned promptly around. "What did you say?"

"Master threw it at Dobby and Dobby caught it." – Dobby replied. "Dobby is free."

Malfoy stood rooted then with one swift move took his wand out. "You lost me my servant."

"You will not harm Harry Potter." – Dobby said.

There was a loud bang and Malfoy was thrown backwards. He crashed down the stairs in lamp heap. He stood up, vividly angry, but Dobby raised an angry finger.

"Harry Potter freed Dobby. You will not harm him. Go now!"

Malfoy however had already swung with his wand but Harry was ready. He used the same charm as before. Malfoy's spell was deflected and hit him throwing him some more stairs down.

"I will not try this again if I were you, Mr. Malfoy!" – Harry said even more icily than before. "I don't really think Professor Dumbledore would be as nice about it."

Malfoy put his wand back. "We will meet again, Potter."

"I can't wait."

Malfoy strode away.

"Harry Potter freed Dobby." – Dobby said to Harry all beaming. "He freed him."

"You deserve it." – Harry replied. "Just promise never to save my life again."

Dobby grinned weakly then with a broader smile vanished with a loud crack.

Harry had been to a lot of feast but none quite like this one. Everybody was in their pyjamas and the celebration lasted all night. Harry could hardly find the right words to express which part was the best – Hermione coming from the hospital wing crying 'You solve it!' or Justin getting to the Gryffindor table to wring his hand apologizing endlessly for ever suspecting him, or Hagrid's return from Solmyr's castle, cuffing both Harry and Ron on the shoulders so hard that they were knocked into their plates, or when their four hundred points led to Gryffindor securing the House Cup for a second year in a row, or Professor McGonagall informing that exams had been cancelled, and last but not least when Dumbledore announced the early retirement of Lockhart as he had to go and recover his memory. Dully must be noted of course, Cassie, Xsi and Alamar who also came to congratulate them alongside some very explosive squibs.

* * *

The rest of the term had to be uneventful but this is not true. A week after the celebration things got grim again. Despite all upgrades the vampires had found a loop hole in the defences and invaded the school once more.

Harry was fortunate enough to sense them before they arrived at the gates. He bumped into Snape as he was going to report this to the teachers' room.

"Watch it, Potter!" – Snape grunted.

"I'm sorry, Professor but Hogwarts has been breached again."

"WHAT?" – Snape exclaimed. "How do you know?"

"I saw them in the forest. They are coming." – He lied. He did not reveal how indeed he knew.

"Go to your dormitory." – Snape said and strode fast away.

Harry of course did not. He moved to a window just in time to see them coming out of the forest. There were just a few vampires. The others were human but looking dreadfully threatening.

Just before they reached the front gate, the teachers with Dumbledore at the head, appeared.

"Who are you?" – Dumbledore asked loudly.

There was no other response than a badly aimed spell. But the message was clear they haven't come to chat. The teachers took defensive positions and the battle ensued. The vampires used the distraction to pass by the teachers and ventured inside.

There were still people in the Great Hall Harry thought frighteningly. He used a shortcut and got there just in time.

"Are you looking for me?" – Harry shouted attracting their attention.

The vampires swiftly turned around. A dark smile appeared on their faces.

"Surrender young wizard and no one else will have to suffer for it." – One of them said.

They were too close for Harry to use his wand and too close to the door of the Great Hall. He had little choice.

"Do I have your word you will not harm any of them? The clan oath!" – Harry asked.

The vampire smiled. The boy knew how to address the matter. "Yes, I swear on the blood of Lord Densey, of the clan Vaku."

"Then I surrender to you!"

Harry moved towards them. They grabbed him quickly, wrapped him in a cloak and proceeded out pass the still combating teachers and into the grounds. Harry could not see much but he noticed a familiar tree. One of the vampires directed his wand at the wriggling tree that stopped at once like it had been petrified and preceded down a tunnel.

The tunnel seemed to go forever until some bleak light appeared. They emerged into a dusty room with broken furniture. The vampires moved to a window and jumped over. They put Harry down and removed the cloak.

"Behave, young wizard." – The one that had spoken before said. "Give me your hand."

Harry obeyed. The vampire took it and turned on the spot disapparating. They reappeared in a grim looking forest. The trees were so aged that moss had covered them almost entirely. The air was difficult to breathe.

The vampire hopped Harry on his shoulders and continued. They walked for more than an hour before they reached the end of the forest. On the other side large castle ruins were perched atop a grey grassed hill.

* * *

They reached its gates under an hour. Harry was put back to his feet.

"Go inside." – The vampire said.

Harry wasn't very keen on the idea but had little choice. He was God knows where surrounded by vampires. He passed by the slightly opened gates. He found himself inside a medieval courtyard illuminated by the light of purple fire coming from the perched to the stone walls small torches.

There were several silhouettes tucked to one of the corners whose eyes were fixed on him. Harry halted. He did not continue as he was only told to get in not what to do next. He waited while examining the rest of the place. Several stairs led up the walls and inside what was left of the castle, others continued alongside the high wall leading to the four towers in each corner.

"Young lord Solmyr, it is so kind of you to join us here tonight!" – A deep voice cut through the silence.

Harry searched for the source and soon located it. The silhouette of a vampire stood at the doorframe of the closest tower. It jumped and landed silently just a few feet before him.

"Who are you?" – Harry asked.

"_Illumia!_" – The vampire said and the light of the torches increased exponentially making the yard brighter.

Harry could now really take a good look at his captor. The vampire was young though that was not a marker for age. He could have easily being turned at that age. He was clothed in a business suit and only his dark cloak stood out as inappropriate garment to the set.

"Apologies," – The vampire said bowing slightly. "I'm Count Van Burke of the Vaku clan."

"And how I may be of service to you, Count Van Burke?" – Harry asked as politely as he could.

Van Burke smiled. The boy's cool was indeed impressive even under pressure.

"For some unknown reason, the Dakula clan has a great interest in you, young Prince." – Van Burke said. "They even tried to storm Hogwarts castle and as far as I heard were defeated." It was not a question it was mere statement. "And even before that you managed to repulse almost a dozen hunters all by yourself. This is a remarkable feat for a twelve year old wizard."

Harry did not say anything for there was nothing to say. It was best sometimes to be quiet especially when not certain what the point of the opposing speaker is.

"I wonder..." – Van Burke continued. "How did you manage that?"

"If I knew that I won't be standing in your courtyard now." – Harry replied.

Van Burke smiled again. The boy's answer was truthful that much he sensed but it was also a caustic remark and the message of it was loud and clear.

"You have nerve, young Prince. I'll give you that." – Someone behind Van Burke said. It was a female voice. She moved from behind Burke and came face to face with Harry. Her eyes green as Harry's scanned him with curiosity. "Van Burke, ready the table. Young Mr. Potter must be hungry."

"I'll pass." – Harry declined.

"Audacious," – She said. "Do not worry the food is good. I would not have brought you here only to poison you or enchant you."

"Then why am I here?"

"All in good time, Mr. Potter."

Van Burke clapped his hands and the group in the corner moved swiftly. They quickly disappeared into one of the castle's openings and then reappeared carrying a table and few beautifully adorned chairs.

A white tablecloth covered the table, alongside candles with bright red flames and decorated porcelain plates, and silverware engraved with crests probably belonging to the clan. And then Harry's favourite dishes appeared alongside a few others that he did not recognize.

"Please, sit, eat!" – She gestured.

Harry eyed her but obliged. He was seated at the head of the table. The meal was indeed delicious though he was eating slowly just in case. Van Burke and the female joined him and ate with him something he found extremely unusual as vampires could not eat normal food. They fed only on blood. His hosts noticed his confusion but only smiled.

Something in all of this was making absolutely no sense at all. These vampires found no difficulty whatsoever to snatch him off Hogwarts and right under the noses of the teachers and yet he was still alive. What could they possibly want with him?

Harry pushed aside his plate when he finished eating politely waiting for his hosts to finish too. Van Burke clapped hands and the servants appeared to take away the dishes while swiftly returning with desert. Harry politely declined. He was full already. The feel of dread had subdued in him but still he had to remain alert.

His hosts finished up and the servants cleared everything. Van Burke took out a pipe and lit it up. He started making different figures with the smoke much to Harry's growing bemusement.

"I imagine we are not what you expected." – The female said and Harry nodded. "It happens all the time. Count, would you be so kind to leave me with young Solmyr?"

"Of course, milady," – Count Van Burke said and left ordering the servants with him.

"Milady who exactly?" – Harry asked. He was getting tired of the mystery.

"You are rushing things, young man." – She replied tantalisingly.

"Alright, what do you want with me?"

She stood up. "Come with me!"

They ventured inside the castle. The walls were covered with the last thing Harry expected to see – red and gold rugs with an empty crest. He was certain the crest was filled with something but it was not visible.

She led him down the corridor until they reached a room that frighteningly resembled his common room though it was a bit wider. She sat near the fireplace on a comfy armchair and gestured him to sit opposite her.

With one swift wave of her wand the crest above the mantelpiece became visible and Harry could hardly believe his eyes – it was Gryffindor's.

"We share something in common, young Prince," – She said. "Common ancestry..."

"Human?" – Harry asked.

"Well that too but it is not the main one," – She smiled. "I am Lady Louise Gryffindor."

Her last words made Harry gape like never before. He closed his eyes while shaking his head. He must have misheard. "I'm sorry could you say that again?"

"You heard me quite well," – Louise replied.

"No, I mean I heard your name but the first part..."

"Oh, you heard it well too. We share common ancestry – Godric Gryffindor. Your family descends directly from Gryffindor, at least one of the three lines – the Peverell Brothers, specifically Ignatius Peverell. I descend from the one of the others, which is not relevant now."

"But you are a vampire – how does this fit into it?"

"I was born human but yes, I was turned by a vampire and no other than the greatest of them all."

"Lord Sandro!" – Harry stated to Louise's surprise.

"Impressive," – She said. "I did not realize you are so well versed in our history."

"I have my moments!" – Harry replied.

"Your moments seemed to grow out of nowhere, young Potter." – Louise remarked. "You fought twelve Dakula hunters all by your own. I would call that more than just having a moment and not to mention the level of the spells you used. They are well beyond your level."

"As I said I have my moments,"

"Perhaps, perhaps something else is happening to you," – She replied her gaze fixed upon him.

"I know this must an appropriate question but..."

"It is," – She cut him off. "But in all fairness, I am nine hundred years old."

"Wow! You look good for your years."

"Thank you!"

"Might I ask why did you need the basilisk's fang?"

"Excuse me?"

"Darius Sentel managed to find his way into Hogwarts without raising the alarms. I take it he used the same path your hunters used. Ironically, he was not interested in me much like you aren't, at least not in that sense. He was strangely fixated on covertly helping me. So I gather you are after something else?"

Louise was surprised of the level of logic and maturity Harry was displaying. Out of almost seamless clues he has managed to reach the right conclusion.

"You indeed do have your moments!" – She stated. "As for Darius, you are only guessing?"

"True but it seems the most likely explanation otherwise his behaviour makes no sense at all."

"I'm impressed." – She nodded. "The basilisk venom has various applications."

"Such as?"

"It could break the hold of the darkest of spells." – Louise replied. "I think you need your rest. We will continue tomorrow."

"I have never seen anyone more evasive in answering a simple question than you." – Harry remarked.

"Simple question – ah – learn one thing, young Mr. Potter, there is no such thing. Every question carries its own meaning and the answer carries its own burden. An answer spoken too soon can overturn destiny itself. You will have your answer tomorrow."

"The morning is wiser than the evening?"

"Indeed." – She nodded. "Armand, take the young Blackshire Prince to his chambers!"

"Yes, milady," – Armand appeared out of nowhere. "This way, please,"

"Good night, Lady Gryffindor!" – Harry said and bowed.

"Good night, Mr. Potter."

His chamber was the exact replica of his in Solmyr Castle on the exception of the mattress that was softer. There was something definitely off here. Who was this person – Gryffindor – yes but she was a vampire and what did she want with him? What was this all about? Why play this game if she was friend? But there was no answer not yet. Harry lay down and was quickly asleep.

* * *

The next morning he woke up to a day smiling of sunlight. He pushed open the curtains and gaped in disbelief. The ruins were no more. He closed his eyes then opened them again. He was not mistaken there were no ruins. What was going on here?

A servant knocked on the door and entered.

"Breakfast is served in the dining room, Lord Solmyr."

"Of course," – Harry said but looking around added. "Where are my clothes?"

"Apologies, Lord Solmyr, but they had to be washed. In the wardrobe you will find all to your desire."

Harry did indeed find everything one would need in the wardrobe. He was not only sure what exactly to put on. He had spent the entire year in wizard attire so he saw fit to be in muggle clothes for a change.

"Down the stairs, turn left and then straight up, and right," – The servant explained.

"Thank you!"

Harry followed the instructions to the letter. He reached the dining room and found another odd thing. It was once more identical to the one in Solmyr Castle only the crests of Gryffindor made the difference and the absence of the family's pictures.

Louise was already sitting at the table with Van Burke and another man Harry had not seen last night. The three promptly stood up and greeted Harry who replied in turn. Harry was still very confused. Louise was also in muggle attire while Van Burke was in wizard purple robe and a raincoat that once again was an unwanted surplus.

Being close now sitting together on the table and taking a better look, Harry noticed the third person had familiar features. In a way, he resembled Thant. The person in question noticed Harry's observations that brought a smile to his face. He was very charming and women would undoubtedly find him beautiful. His eyes were filled with jolly flames that added to his character. Dressed impeccably he could pass easily as a lord of the eighteenth century.

Harry ate without any reservations and ate well as he certainly needed his strength. He suspected the greeting party had to do with how his day would proceed. He finished up with a glass of fresh orange juice and moved to the balcony. His hosts followed in silence.

"I don't suppose this is the same castle…" – Harry began but trailed off hoping for an answer.

"You are very observant but ironically looks can be deceptive," – Louise replied. "It is the same castle."

"No ruins…"

"Perceptive,"

"It is hardly an answer."

"As I said looks can be deceptive and sometimes necessary…"

"And just as ironic I guess." – Harry added.

"True but then again…"

"Torment the young man no more, Louise," – The third person interrupted.

"As you wish," – She smiled. "During nightfall this castle, this beautiful castle takes another form. It is for protection."

"I don't really think that is the part of irony." – Harry remarked.

The third person chuckled. "I see my brother made the right choice eleven years ago. He has raised you well, Harry. Yes, this place is partly identical to Solmyr Castle. As you know, there were once several kingdoms and each of them had a castle, the main. And every main castle looked almost identical to the others. A long time ago, we sought an alliance with the rest of our species but it didn't quite work as planned. They betrayed us and all hell broke loose.

Now the clans are divided and war wages among them. One clan that you are particularly familiar with sought to take away our most sacred artifact so to take dominance over the rest – the Skeleton Transformer. They were and still are after it. For a time they kept our existence a secret but after a hundred years they told the rest and now are continuous existence has become a problem. The Vampires are more than the Necromancers. It is simply a matter of time before we are overrun. But there is still hope."

"That you can win?" – Harry asked.

"No that there can be peace between us."

"Oh!"

"A prophet that lived a thousand years ago at the time of the Four made a series of prophecies. To the untrained eye and ear they had nothing in common but they do. Each prophecy is linked to the other in seemingly endless chain.

Every wizard's power increases upon a nexus, a point where the magical forces converge. For the Necromancers there had been two such nexuses – the Skeleton Transformer and Necropolis, the ancient capital of our kingdom, now in ruins. The balance of our kind is broken. The transformer is still around but it is not sufficient. We are a dying kind, Harry."

"Why don't you just say it – you don't want the vampires to win."

"Oh, no, far from it, you don't understand, Harry. Our species existence depends on the continuous existence of all its elements. Every time, the vampires increase their numbers the blood of the undead is fading. The newly converted grow away from us and soon there will be no wizard vampires only the simple kind or the muggle vampires. Most of the muggle vampires don't realize that they need us and of course they barely know we exist but that is alright. They don't have to know we are there but they do need us, all of us.

The Undead race is separate from the humans. They are so few of us left. The true vampires do not feed on humans only their descendants. Don't get me wrong, they can feed on humans but they don't need to. Life essence can be found everywhere. It is not the same thing though with their descendants. They depend on humans and after we are gone there will be no one to maintain the balance."

"I still don't understand where this is going."

"Harry, our race is dying but there is still hope. The Dakula clan is destroying the very foundations of our race. They have to be stopped before it is too late. The unfortunate part is that most the vampire clans follow them. They have to be convinced there is another way."

"I suppose they complain that you are ruling them."

"Yes, they do." – Louise said.

"We can go our separate ways without jeopardizing our race's existence."

"This is all fine but what does it have to do with me?" – Harry got to the point.

"Everything…"

"Do not tell me I am some nexus point?"

"No, but you are one of the roads to one. I'm certain that from time to time you do not understand the power you are yielding but you accept it nonetheless."

Harry stared at him for he was saying something very true.

"I'm right."

"Yes, you are." – Harry nodded. "I don't know how but it happens."

"Sandrile, the prophet of Lord Haart, foresaw the day of ascension of the Undead. He did not mean that we are going to be conquerors or victorious he saw only a way to preserve us. We are part of this world for a reason. We may not be visible all the time but like every other creature we have our purpose. We maintain the balance between the good and the evil, the light and the dark. We are in a way the force in between. We do stay in the shadows while the wizards stay in the light. Every time dark forces arise an element of light is born to balance and we are here to help."

"You said all of its elements! Does this include the Ghouls?"

"Ha," – He chuckled. "Sadly, yes it does."

"But there aren't many left are there?"

"No, but they did find a way to continue themselves through another being just as terrifying."

"Why did you kill them?"

"This is a long story and for another time but it suffices to say that they turned on their own race and we had no other choice. By the time, we realized what we were doing it was too late however we did discover that they found another way."

"I still…"

"Sandrile said that a boy of the living shall be the one to build the bridge between the wizards and the undead. Cursed on birth, haunted but nurtured by the light shall bring all together. Thant believes that you are the one. I'm not going to say this is so for I don't know. But the signs are present. You are yielding power well beyond your abilities. The Dakula probably also believe that you are the one and they want to stop you, to cease you, to end you. Maybe you are the one maybe you are not. But until we know for sure you have to be protected at all times and trained like one of us."

"Harry," – Louise said. "The Vaku clan needs your help. We want you to come with us as an example that our kin can live together once more."

"Come with you where?"

"In two days time, there is going to be a convergence of the vampires' wizard families, a clan meeting."

"What do you want me to do there?"

"Nothing is required of you other than to be the voice of the Necromancers."

"And the Dakula would be there too I gather?

"Yes,"

"And you guarantee my safety how?"

"The Dakula will not dare attack you on the sacred lands or they incur the wrath of Mortis. It is a rare opportunity. It is where all the vampire clans meet. Usually, no Necromancer is allowed there. But you will come as part of the Vaku delegation and they will not touch you as you bear our insignia."

"I don't want to sound…anyway; my point is why you didn't say so in the first place. I mean why abduct me? Couldn't you just ask Thant? Why resort to all this?"

"Harry," – Thant's brother said. "Thant would have never let you go. But it is very important that it is you. The Dakula has already met you in combat and lost trice."

"And the Vaku succeeded in the first attempt thus their word carries more weight, right?"

The three looked at each other impressed.

"Right?" – Harry insisted.

"Yes," – Louise admitted. "Look, if you had come by your own volition, the clans will see this as a Necromancer's attempt to play nice and will not believe any of it but if you come as one of us, as a force of union, they will see it in a different light."

"They can still assume you've rigged the game."

"True and some probably will but the rest won't. You are right we did snatch the first time around and you surrendered to us. You could have easily chosen otherwise. Everything, every decision we make carries its own weight, Harry. And the details of every situation are very important."

"Do I have a choice, right now?"

"Yes, you do."

"Is that so, Lord Neal Solmyr?" – Harry said narrowing his gaze.

Neal was dully surprised. This was another sign of the boy's insight.

"We all have a choice, Harry. They define us far better than our abilities."

Harry became thoughtful. Dumbledore said the very same thing.

"Can I call home?"

"It is better you do not. My brother's reaction will ruin everything and it is best the others do not get a wind of that."

Harry sighed deeply. "I need time to think this through."

"Of course," – Louise said.

Harry left them and returned to his chamber. It was too much to take in. They asked of him a lot. Actually, he thought, it was called a leap of faith. Why did everyone expect so much of him? He is so young and all he wanted was to have a normal life but seems destiny or whatever had other plans. Louise was right he did have a choice but he chose his friends, his classmates over his own safety.

Neal stood at his door. Harry opened it and said. "I'll come with you to the clan's meeting as the voice of the Vaku!"

"Thank you!"

"I seriously doubt Thant is going to see it that way."

"No, he won't but that's old news."

"It shouldn't be this way among brothers – you are family even if you are on opposite sides, vampire lord."

"You see now my point, Louise." – Neal turned to her. "I will sort it out somehow with Thant. For now take your rest, young Prince."

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	32. Clan's Gathering

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Book 3: Dark Moon**

**Chapter 32**

**Clans Gathering**

The clouds were grey full of thunder but fine rain poured down. Harry had to put his cloak over his head. He has been walking now through a dense forest somewhere in Europe. His hosts, Count Van Burke and Lady Gryffindor, were keeping their destination a secret. They left the castle early in the morning and disapparated.

Harry could not really determine where they were as he had almost never left the premises of the UK. His hosts were silent not saying a word as though afraid the surrounding environment had eyes and ears of its own. They were walking like shadows past trees and bushes.

"We are almost there." – Louise turned to Harry.

"Where is there?"

"You will see soon enough." – Louise replied and continued walking.

Harry's thoughts dwelled in the direction of his friends. They had to be utterly worried for him. He has been missing for three days already. Maybe they have formed searching parties to find him. He could see Thant in his usual silver attire sweeping the castle grounds looking for indices and it brought a smile to his dampened spirit.

He was not afraid of the encounter. No, actually, he was. He was walking straight into the heart of vampire's territory. He could have easily said no but he was also intrigued and the real off chance they could actually leave him alone was strong in him. He had no desire to go to school and every time to look over his shoulder. He had enough to worry with Voldemort.

The scenery before him cleared. They emerged out of the dim forest they had been walking into for the past two hours to the edge of a cliff overlooking a ravine. And down there Harry saw the biggest castle ever though it looked more like a city, an ancient city with surrounding moats, high walls, turrets and towers. The buildings seemed higher than the modern buildings in downtown London. Everything was made of stone but seemed to last forever.

The city was perfectly intact and preserved. They passed by the central gate made of solid wood and entwined with a silvery metal. Thousand of figures were engraved on the gate's face surface. Harry supposed it was the city's history and it was beautiful.

Guards in armor made of the same silvery metal stood on each side holding a pike. Their helmets shone like little stars and on top small crowns of pale gold. Boots of leather hide covered their feet making running silent and effortless.

A paved road began right from the front gate forking in every direction past the houses and buildings like a maze. Libraries, town centers, shops, smithies, and so much more spread all around and in all of them people busy working. One could hardly imagine they were all vampires.

Harry would have never thought they were such a developed society where everyone was working hard and honest to help build a city as magnificent as this one. It made him wonder where they found food. A city this size would need at least half a mil donors. But he knew almost nothing of the undead society.

Louise took Harry by the hand as they were nearing their destination. It was a vast dome building of pearly white marble and engraved in it a crown made of twenty four trees each with branches spreading and entwining one in the other.

"We are here!" – Van Burke said and moved in front of Harry. Two other nobles stood on each of his side.

Louise let go off his hand and said. "Be brave."

They ventured in walking on a floor of old carpets passing by corridors illuminated by the phosphor in the walls. It was eerie but the light was not cold. Each wall had frames of pictures that ironically did not move like in most wizard households. Each picture was a masterpiece of any given time of history.

And finally they reached the main hall. Harry could hardly describe it as it was magnificent. It resembled a lot a parliament. A round circular room arranged with high chairs more like thrones. On each chair except few that were still empty sat a clan leader beside them on lower chairs the nobles of each clan and all of them surrounded by their guards in shining armor.

The center of the hall had a podium that actually seemed to levitate. Harry figured it was so to address all gathered from higher ground. Around the podium there were more chairs that currently were empty but as Louise explained those were deserved for the elders of each clan. They formed something like a governing council elected every few hundred years by a popular vote. That part seemed almost unnatural to Harry but then again he never thought he would see a city full of working hard vampires either.

Louise directed Harry to the Vaku's place which was opposite of the one of the Dakula clan. It was the only thing so far to be cheerful about. She sat onto the leader's chair. It was easy to guess, Harry thought though certainly not evident. Harry sat beside her and the long wait began. The hall started slowly to fill in.

* * *

The Dakula clan arrived last. Lord Cornelius and his retinue always liked to make an entrance in the last moment. For some reason he believed it made quite the impression but most of the time it was the exact opposite. This time was different. The Dakula had grown in numbers and strength and most clans feared them.

Lord Cornelius cast a glance in the direction of the Vaku and his jaw fell out of surprise as in their midst he saw his prey. The young Prince of Blackshire sat beside Lady Gryffindor shyly examining the surroundings. His good mood evaporated at once and was quickly replaced by growing anger. The Vaku clan had made their final mistake but the problem he could not simply go over there and pick up the boy without drowning in blood the sacred halls. It was also an impulsive decision and he knew it. If he pursued it he would lose all grounds and everything he had worked hard to build. He will find another way to get the boy. He sat on his throne and waited for the beginning ceremony.

Harry finally had the chance to see the man that has sent all this trouble after him – Lord Cornelius. He found it presumptuous he would choose a name that once belonged to the leader of the Necromancers, Thant's predecessor. Harry noticed though that Cornelius was barely containing himself despite all the noble training in him. He had continued to throw murderous looks at him ever since he noticed his presence. Harry was beginning to understand what Louise meant. He also understood the dangerous game his host was playing. Humiliation was a good tool but in small doses.

The wait for the beginning ceremony ended about an hour after everyone had arrived. The elders took their place around the levitating podium. They were all in purple cloaks and robes with only one white stripe. The corvine (the lead elder) stood up and greeted all in the name of the ancestors – Calvin Raven, Sanguine Sanskrit, Brae Corvus, Frederica Magenta, Lord Haart, Countess Teneth and Lord Mystery, the last being the first of their kind – the Undead, himself.

Servants brought silver goblets with what Harry suspected is fresh blood and served them to all clan leaders. The corvine then took a drop of blood from each noble around the clan leaders and dropped it into the big chalice placed before the elders. With one swift move of his staff, the corvine ignited the contents of the chalice.

"Sanguine Ater anima Vitalis (Dark blood gives Life)!"

And all leaders drank to the bottom. The servants then took the goblets away and the corvine sat back on his throne.

"The six hundredth conglomeration of the Sanguine Vampiris is hereby convened!"

The corvine let the announcer of subjects stand and recite all matters of discussion in the conglomeration's agenda for the day. It was a long list but as Harry learnt they only convene every hundred or so years to discuss the most important issues. Emergency meetings also do happen but only in times of grave danger for the conglomeration or on exceptional occasions.

Harry had long to wait before they board the topic Lady Gryffindor undoubtedly waited for. But it was not a total loss of time for him. He had the chance of learning more about their society listening to all the problems they face. This was like their version of the Ministry for Magic but it was far more complicated. Their job was not only linked with avoiding the normal humans but also all wizards, tracking the vampire hunters, keeping an eye on all clergies (mostly the Catholic church), securing business deals, acquiring properties, expanding vampire's knowledge and influence, increasing their numbers and tons of other things each of which were normal for any society.

Many of the discussed topics astounded Harry. It was hard to believe that even vampires treaded on normal things – prices of goods, exchange rates, household costs, research and development projects for tons of things, even space programs. The latter brought a smile to Harry trying to imagine vampires into space and feeling pity for those unfortunate enough to encounter them.

The topics now turned back to the wizard world. Each clan leader had to deliver a report of their activities for the past hundred years – all problems, suggestions, feuds and war campaigns. It was astounding as all were honest about their intentions and were not hiding their desires.

One of the last leaders to stand was Lord Cornelius. He certainly had a lot to hide since he decided not to mention his failed attempts to abduct Harry. Cornelius did make a small mention of the wizards and Hogwarts but did not elaborate any further. His influence appeared to be great but it did not seem like he was fooling anyone as they have all noticed Harry's presence in the ranks of the Vaku.

Louise was the last to stand. She made her report about their activities. It was a long and mostly boring fact speech but at last she boarded the reason why Harry was in the midst of her clan.

"Step forward, Lady Gryffindor!" – The corvine gestured towards the levitating podium.

"Thank you, Corvine!" – Louise said and climbed onto the podium that soared high above the ground so she was visible to all. "Respected Clan Leaders, I stand here today before you as sadly but not unexpectedly one of us has not been entirely forthcoming in the subject of truth. Throughout the years of our existence we have had many attempts of coups by individuals bound to dominate over the rest, most of which completely unsuccessful. The few that have managed this feat have brought much suffering and endangerment of our species. The last such occurred in 1660 – the Great War. Until that point even the wizards were careless. This precipitated the creation of the Ministry for Magic by the wizard kind."

"We are aware of the history, Lady Gryffindor." – The corvine remarked.

"True but it seems not everyone has learnt of it." – Louise countered.

"To whom are you referring?"

"He sits opposite of me. Isn't that so, Lord Cornelius?" – Louise turned her gaze to him.

Cornelius stood up with stone face. "Are you suggesting I am trying to take over?"

"You have never being happy with the current situation and yet never before has the risk of exposure been so great. You have subjugated a wizard to help in your endeavor to abduct Lord Nimbus Dracon Solmyr, the young Prince of Blackshire. Not only you are exposing us to the wizards but also trying to enrage the Necromancers. Your acts of disrespect threaten our safety. The last time we waged a war we lost almost everything and ironically we had to thank the Necromancers without whose help the wizards would have wiped us all out."

"I don't know where you are getting these thoughts of delusion but perhaps you ought to see a healer, preferably a mind healer."

"Really – so I gather the name Lucius Malfoy rings no bells to you?"

"None,"

Harry almost jumped off his seat.

"Lucius Malfoy?" – The corvine repeated getting off his chair. "Isn't that wizard part of the Death Eaters?"

"Yes, Corvine, he is." – Louise replied.

"How do you know he was subjugated by Lord Cornelius?"

"We all watch each other. I found his top hunter snooping in the Ministry in the very files of Mr. Malfoy. Few days later, my eyes and ears, saw Lord Cornelius in Malfoy's mansion. As to how Corvine, I believe he used the Mens Impertio…"

The last words produced an angry outburst of indignation in the hall.

"Silence!" – The corvine said to restore order. "Lord Cornelius, this spell is forbidden for use on any being, wizard or otherwise."

"You have no proof." – Cornelius spat.

"Blackouts followed by dizziness and disorientation. You used Malfoy. He has going to use that diary anyway but you wanted it to happen so you can move your hunters in the midst of the distraction this was going to cause."

"Rubbish,"

"Really? Then why Lord Cornelius, were your hunters inside Hogwarts – trice? The first time you attempted this was last year and the young Prince had to use fire spells to cut through the fiery nets and that you can't deny because it was in the middle of a match. The second and third time was during this year forcing the school to upgrade all defenses by special request. And I am not even going to mention the chase from King's Cross to the very doors of Hogwarts and the sudden appearance of the Pegasus Riders."

This time the uproar reached new levels. Cornelius was not ready for a direct attack. His eyes narrowed and he sat down.

"Lord Cornelius, the conglomeration is waiting for an answer." – The corvine's voice thundered.

Cornelius stood up slowly. His look was murderous.

"We all know that sooner or later we'll have to fight the wizards and if you don't think so then you're kidding yourselves. I…I am just preparing the preemptive strike. And yes, Lady Gryffindor, it does begin with the young prince."

"Why don't you just say it? You are afraid of Sandrile's prophecy?" – Louise countered.

Cornelius this time did not manage to hide his frustration.

"Yes, you are afraid that the seer might actually be right."

"Our kind has never been meant to live with the humans." – Cornelius stated.

"And yet most of us used to be ones." – Louise replied.

"Ha," – Cornelius faked a chuckle. "Speaking of which, the famous offshoot of Godric Gryffindor, turned into a vampire. It must have been quite the…ha…isn't it? You are not really one of us. You have always favored the wizards. I truly can't remember anytime you have actually stood for us. And…"

"That is because you have never listened to anything I have ever said. It must kill you that only famous thing about you is the name you carry, not to mention it is the very same name, the previous leader of the Necromancers carried. That does say something, doesn't it?" – Louise's eyes were flashing dangerously.

* * *

Louise did explain why she has taken young Harry with her and that she has managed to take him away from his protection of Hogwarts in her first attempt without anyone realizing who was behind it. At that point Cornelius lost his good manners and the banter between him and Louise lasted for the good of an hour. Accusations and blames of the old days rained like hell in the hall. All the dirty baggage was brought forward until…

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned to the source of the thundering voice. Surprisingly it belonged to Harry whose eyes had turned scarlet red. In his hand his wand had assumed the form of a glinting staff. They were seeing no longer Harry Potter, no, before them stood the Blackshire Prince with all his might flashing in his eyes.

Cornelius and Louise had never seen him in this condition. Their eyes and faces showed shock and growing fear. The corvine however understood better. The boy was standing at the threshold of the day of ascension.

"It is no wonder you can't get along – always scheming and plotting and ignoring all that is important around you." – Harry's voice was deep and hoarse but adamant. "I'm not the chosen one and if I was I will look back in shame and cower as far away from you as possible. You always dwell on what you have lost instead on what you have. You are blind to the world around you. Look at this city! I could not…I would not have ever imagined that you built it or that you have petty little problems like any other society on this planet. I would have never imagined… I know almost nothing about you and yet in many regards you seem even more advanced than any other on the Earth. You do not only exist in the wizard world but also in the muggle. You help for development and advancement and you take no credit for it. How amazing is that and how sad seeing you on a petty banter? What would your ancestors think of you if they could see you now?"

Harry sighed deeply, left his place and moved around looking at each of them. "I do not know many things. I do not know my parents. How did they live? What jobs they had. What songs they sang. What stories they told. What their favorite colors were and many more. I don't know because one individual decided to listen to a prophecy – a dark wizard that took everything away from me. I got something in return – a family, a family that loves me and yet twice I had to come face to face with the man that murdered my parents. Do you really think that I care for your stupid prophecy? I have enough to worry with Voldemort breathing down my neck and endangering everyone I have come to love and care for than to worry about a power hungry vampire that can't solve his issues without anyone holding his ego and placing on a silver pedestal so he can rejoice in the glory it has brought him. Leave me alone!"

Harry stopped before Cornelius. "You wanted me. Well, here I am. What now oh mighty vampire?"

Cornelius was so shocked of Harry's behavior that did not allow himself to move or say anything. There was indeed something in that boy that was irresistible and utterly threatening.

"You want my blood? Well, come and get it so we can move on."

Cornelius sensed danger in this proposition. Harry's voice was dangerously low almost like a whisper.

"No?" – Harry shook head. "Well, then, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Cornelius stepped backwards of the sudden change of volume. Piercing flashes came from these red eyes.

"Or else…"

"Or else what boy?" – One of Cornelius' lieutenants asked no longer tolerating the insolence of this boy.

Harry moved to the center of the hall. His eyes returned to their previous green but then…all the lights exploded with brightness and mist of eerie green surrounded him.

"VEIL MORTIS!"

It was the hail of the Necromancers.

"SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!"

These words did not come from Harry for his lips had not moved. The voice however was familiar to all in the hall – Sandrile, the lord seer of Haart, ancestor of the Undead.

"THE DAY OF RISING APPROACHES AND ALL THOSE WHO STAND IN THE WAY OF MORTIS SHALL BE SWEPT AWAY!"

Harry's eyes closed and he dropped onto the floor. Van Burke forgetting all protocol hurried down to him. Harry's pulse was almost nonexistent.

The sudden effect of Sandrile's voice thundering in the sacred halls was met with thick silence filled with fear and reverence. The irony, the corvine thought, was that this day was foreseen and it happened exactly as it did. No one really knew who the boy was but now one thing was clear – the conduit of prophecy has come forth.

"Lord Cornelius, by the order of this conglomeration, you are hereby compelled to be truthful to all questions to be asked. If this does not happen truthfully, your clan shall be condemned and banished for all eternity and persecuted till the last drop. This session of the conglomeration is officially closed." – The corvine announced then he turned to Louise. "Louise Gryffindor, the conglomeration commands you to be Hogwarts' protector. You are now our eyes and ears to that magical stronghold." The corvine turned away and marched to Harry's body. Feeling his pulse, he turned to the other elders. "Find Healer Proxima! The Young Prince of Blackshire is slipping away, and send an urgent note to Lord Thant Solmyr."

* * *

Thant for the past week had been utterly pissed at Hogwarts' administration and teachers for allowing Harry to be abducted right under their noses. When he received the note signed by no other than the corvine he was worried and at the same utterly enraged. He summoned an elite unit of power liches and warriors, and headed straight for Aetheris, the city of the warlock vampires.

They arrived a few hours after the end of the session. His unit entered the city and held a protective line around him while he rushed into the healing center where Harry lay on a bed his pulse still fading away.

Thant examined him and the look of worry occupied his expression. He demanded of the corvine to know what exactly had transpired. Shock replaced the worry on his face for a moment. He had heard Sandrile's voice before, at Christmas.

"I'm truly sorry for this incident, Lord Solmyr." – The corvine said. "But perhaps if Lady Gryffindor had not taken him from Hogwarts this may not have happened."

"You and I both know it would have still happened one way or another, Corvine." – Thant replied.

"But nothing in the ancient texts speaks of this."

"The ancient's texts are incomplete. Sandrile's prophecies were never told in full."

"Our healers do not know what to do."

"It is not their fault." – Thant said and sighed. "Bring me Gryffindor here – NOW!"

"Of course, I shall send for her." – The corvine bowed and exited.

Saptienna came rushing in.

"I just heard." – She said. "How is he?"

"Not good," – Thant replied hugging her. "He is in the hands of Gallean."

"What happened?"

"Sandrile spoke through him."

"WHAT?" – Saptienna looked at Thant shocked.

Thant sighed even deeper. "And it is not the first time."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard him on Christmas too. I thought Pete and I did not hear correctly."

"PETE?" – Saptienna repeated utter surprise in her voice. "You must be mistaken. Pete can't be alive. He can't be."

"He is. He's become…one of them." – Thant said turning his eyes at hers.

"No…no…" – Saptienna shook head. "Why did not you tell me?"

"I did not you to worry."

"Thant! He is…our…boy. How could you keep something like that from me?"

"I'm…I'm sorry, dear."

"Do you two ever stop fighting over little, dear me?" – Harry asked lifting his head off the pillow. "How can one sleep with two crows over his head?"

"Oh, Harry," – Saptienna hugged him tightly.

"I…I'm having hard t…breathing." – Harry panted.

Saptienna relaxed her grip. "I'm sorry, honey."

"You got us scarred, Harry." – Thant said relieved.

"It is not really my fault, you know?"

"I know."

"What is happening to me?"

"I really wish I could answer that." – Thant replied. "But I don't. Somehow, Sandrile is speaking through you. The corvine told me what happened in the sacred halls. Do you recall any of that?"

"Some of it, yes," – Harry said. "The rest is blurry."

"Oh, dear," – Saptienna said through tears while looking at her husband.

"So I'm being possessed?" – Harry asked pursing lips.

"I…I don't know – maybe, maybe not." – Thant sat next to him. "But whatever it is I promise you we are going to find out. Alright?"

"Yeah, dad, ok." – Harry let a smile.

Louise entered the healing ward and Thant's good mood vanished on the spot. His eyes turned blood-red. His staff appeared in his hand almost immediately and Louise was pinned onto the floor by some spell.

"Thant, dear," – Saptienna pleaded. She has seen that very same expression on his face before and she knew Louise is in deep trouble.

The grip on Louise loosened a moment later as Thant sensed some fiery sensation burning through his staff and into his hands. Thant stepped backwards and saw Harry's scarlet red eyes.

"Do not touch her." – Harry's adamant voice said. Louise relaxed for a moment but only a moment. "She's mine."

Thant was dully surprised of the command authority in Harry but even more impressed with the spell he used. He knew at once that something was out of order for it was beyond Harry's abilities.

"Louise, it is time to be honest." – Harry said. "Kaiser, Casper!" Two cracks and the two house elves appeared. "Shackle her!"

Louise had no time to react. House elf magic is often ignored but most of the time underestimated. And also the house elves had lived under the roof of the greatest masters of magic the wizard world has ever known – the Necromancers. She's pinned even harder to the floor than before.

"I told you everything." – Louise said.

"Some of it, yes, some of it, no." – Harry countered. "There are some perks in having clarity in moments suspended in eternity. I know this one will not last. By the evening I will forget it ever happened. I gather it is because I'm not ready yet for it. But for the moment I am."

Louise stood in awe of this young man. She thought she had understood the boy but she was deadly wrong. There were so many sides to him it was impossible to keep track of them. And it was true there were times Harry was an ordinary boy and times in which he was so much more, more than anyone could have ever imagined or guessed.

"You said we carry the same ancestry…"

"Yes, we do."

"Somehow I do not believe you."

"You do."

"Same ancestry?" – Thant repeated.

"Gryffindor." – Louise replied.

"Oh!"

"I don't think so." – Harry shook head. "Something, I don't know what, tells me this part isn't exactly like that. So why don't try again?"

"I don't understand."

"You are not Gryffindor. You are French that much is certain. I can sense it in your speech no matter how little it is still present there. And there is some gleam in your eyes when you say Gryffindor." – Harry said. "I think the name should be Griffin D'Or or as it comes to English Griffin of Gold. It does sound the same way it is just not written that way."

Thant made instantly the connection and was dully surprise and impressed of Harry's moment of insight.

"Louise Marseilles D'Or," – He exclaimed. "Oh, I remember you now. Griffin is a title. I forgot." Everyone looked at Thant. "Griffin is a title of honor and of valor. It was given to the Or family by Louie XII. You were the shy girl always at the heels of your father."

"Wait a minute!" – Harry exclaimed. "She said she's nine hundred and something…"

"She lied." – Thant replied. "But she was turned by Sandro. It is one of the times he did get out of his coffin."

"NO!" – Harry shook head. "Who turned you really?"

Louise bit her lip. Harry's insight could see through the lie better than any mind probe.

"He's right. Lord Sandro did not turn me."

Thant looked surprised. "What? But I was there. I saw it."

Louise shook head. "It wasn't Sandro. It was Pete. He was wearing his master's clothes fooling everyone."

"Pete?"

"Yes, but it was still on Sandro's orders."

"Why?"

"I don't know…"

"Yes, you do!" – Harry interrupted.

"Lady Gryffindor has been taken and Sandro did not want anyone to find out the truth so I took her place." – Louise explained.

"Taken by whom?" – Thant asked.

"I don't know."

"Now, you are telling the truth." – And Harry collapsed again.

"Harry!"

Thant put him back in bed.

"Is he alright?" – Louise asked.

"I don't know." – Thant said while checking him up. Harry seemed perfectly fine only unconscious.

"Dear, we have to take him back the castle." – Saptienna said.

"Not yet,"

There was noise coming from outside. Thant hurried out. His elite unit was just one step away from attacking the clans specifically the Vaku and the Dakula.

"Cornelius!" – Thant's voice thundered. "Control your pets or they will adorn the streets of Aetheris."

"Thant! Long time no see."

"Tell them to stand down or this will have ugly consequences…"

Cornelius' eyes narrowed and for a moment he was considering facing the consequences but then sighing deeply he called his hunters. "Stand down. No blood shall be spilled in the sacred city." He looked at Thant and added. "At least not today!"

"Count Van Burke, I urge you to do the same." – Thant said.

"Release our leader first!" – He said. "You think you can waltz in and start giving orders around, Solmyr?"

"Enough, Van Burke," – Another voice interjected. And from the nearby shadows, Neal emerged. "This is not a time to start an altercation you are ill situated to win."

"You are taking his side, Neal?"

"No, but I know what he can do."

"And you think I can't handle it?"

"I didn't say that but there are a thousand power liches outside of these doors and if I know my brother, which I do, I would gather that he has picked up the ones that turned Viersen Castle into ruins. And I seriously doubt any of yours can handle them without the support of your warlocks not to mention half the clans' representatives here." – Neal added with a smile.

Van Burke realized Neal was quite serious even when it appeared he was joking. He knew Thant Solmyr better than anyone and he seemed crazy enough to have brought an army that could turn the sacred city into shambles. Neal was also right that the delegations would probably not be sufficient to hold onto a horde of severely angry Necromancers. He ordered his men to stand down too.

"Another time, Lord Solmyr," – He said though.

"I can't wait." – Thant replied and without even looking at Neal reentered the healing center.

"How is it out there, honey?" – Saptienna asked.

"Belligerent," – Thant said packing Harry's affairs. "We are leaving. Casper!"

"Yes, master,"

"Take Harry home!"

"Yes, master,"

"Louise," – Thant turned his attention to the still pinned down vampire. "I hope you will never…reach this situation again or the consequences will be profoundly unpleasant for you and your kin."

"I did what I had to. Our kinds were meant to live together in peace." – Louise replied.

Thant sighed. "True," He admitted. "But there are other ways of achieving it other than kidnapping. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Under the circumstances I acted properly. I did not advise because I knew of your reaction to it."

"No, you did not but now it is irrelevant for you will never know. _Relashio_!"

Louise was bound no more. Kaiser released of the grip too. He and Casper vanished on the spot with Harry in between them. Thant, Saptienna and the 'angry horde' of Necromancers also left the sacred city of Aetheris.

They arrived at Solmyr Castle a day later. Thant did not to hurry and give Harry time to heal in peace. He knew great changes were coming down the road. Many mysteries were surrounding them coming from the elder days and they were starting to unfold. It was clear it was not only about Harry and Voldemort's prophecy anymore. It was about something older and much bigger that concerned the entire wizard society.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	33. Birthday Gifts

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Book 3: Dark Moon**

**Chapter 33**

**Birthday Gifts**

True to the word, Harry woke up with almost no recollection of the past events. His head pounded a lot but other than that he was perfectly fine. The first few days he noticed his guardians acting oddly every time he walked in but it passed. It was probably because of all the excitement during the past year. And what a year it was – he fought again the Dakula and faced once more Voldemort though in his younger form. But the summer was ahead and he had no desire to think of Voldemort or of vampire clan or anything else.

Hogwarts was around for a third year and he had a lot of homework mostly courtesy of Professor Snape with his endless definitions of complicated potions and applications. Harry spent a lot of time in the castle's library researching different ingredients and their application in the world of potions. It took his mind totally off the past events and also his friends. He barely had time for anything else.

By the time of his birthday, he received a letter from Ron with a piece of paper in it. It was a newspaper clipping that read:

'_MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS THE GRAND PRIZE_

_Arthur Weasley, Head of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry for Magic, has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw. _

_A delighted Mr. Weasley had this to say in front of our reporter: 'We will be going to Egypt for a summer holiday, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank. _

_The Weasley family will spend two months in Egypt before returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children attend._'

Harry smiled in delight. He was happy for Ron. The black and white photograph of grinning, smiling and waving energetically Weasleys were standing before the grand Pyramid. Mr. Weasley was still tall and balding, the plump, little Mrs. Weasley, and their six sons and daughter with flaming red hair. Ron, tall and gangling, was standing in the middle with his pet rat Scabbers on his shoulder and his arm around his little sister Ginny.

Harry opened up now Ron's letter.

'_Harry, Happy Birthday!_

_Look, I'm sorry we couldn't come to visit you at Solmyr Castle but it has been a bit hectic in the house. _

_It was also a bit of a shocker when Dad won the Grand Prize too – a thousand galleons. We have some left but most of it is gone into the trip but I'd tell you it is worth it. _

_Here is amazing. These Egyptians were rather cool. You wouldn't believe the curses they've put on the tombs. There were all these mutant skeletons, of muggles, I mean. They've grown a few extra heads and stuff. Mum did not let Ginny into the last one – it was ooh awful things._

_Dad's promised to get me a new wand not the old one sucked but it is still Bill's old one. He reckoned I ought to have my own. Anyway, we will be returning a week before the start of the new term. We will be going to London to get the new things so why not meet there, alright?_

_Try and come to London!_

_Ron_

_P.S. Percy's the new head boy. He got the letter last week_.'

Harry folded the letter and turned his attention to a third part of it – his present. It was a small glass spinning top. There was another note from Ron.

'_Harry, this is a Sneakoscope. If there's anyone untrustworthy around, it is supposed to light up and spin. But Bill said not to count on it much as it kept spinning and lighting up all the time last night. Of course, he did not realize that Fed and George had put beetles in his soup_.'

Harry smiled. It was certainly an intriguing gift but he could count on his senses. They were developed enough to sense at least danger.

He returned back to his studies. He had to cover also History of Magic, easily the most boring subject not because of its essence but because of the teacher teaching it. His monotone speech could put to sleep anyone, even the dead.

Thant came to his room right before supper.

"Oh, a sneakoscope!" – He said taking the miniature glass ball in hand and looked at it. "Egypt?"

"Yeah, Ron and family are there now." – Harry replied. "They are not very reliable, are they?"

"In principal, they are but in a school environment – useless. Students are always lying about homework." – Thant smiled and fell into memories. "My history teacher once tried that – ha – it was spinning during class all day until it gave him a headache."

"And?"

"And he got rid of it." – Thant smiled. "Any other news?"

"They will be coming back a week before the term and be going to London to buy things."

"A week before, it sounds perfect. We will be there too."

"Great,"

Thant looked at him. "Is everything alright, Harry?"

"Everything is peachy."

"Alright, grumpy face, have it your way." – Thant ran his fingers into Harry's hair and left.

* * *

Harry after supper returned to his room and homework for Professor Flitwick. It was about some charm he could not remember the name.

'Oh, it is the unfreezing charm and its application. Gee, what is with the teachers and their applications," – Harry thought irritably. Unfreezing charm, logically it unfreezes things or people but in the rarest of occasions, as Harry read, it cannot be used as it could cause more damage than help.

A gentle knock on his window took him off the charm's book. He moved it and saw Hedwig his snow white owl. It was carrying something. He opened the window to let her in. She landed on his bed, gave a gentle pinch on the hand and went to rest in her cage.

The package Hedwig brought was big and in it Harry found another letter. It was from Hermione.

It read:

'_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! _

_I'm having such a lovely time. We are on vacation in France. I found you the perfect gift though I was not sure how I was going to get it to you – what if they opened it at customs? But then Hedwig showed up – thankfully. I think she wanted to help and bring a nice present, and here it is. _

_I saw Ron in the newspaper. I'm really happy for him and a bit jealous too. The Egyptian warlocks were fascinating. Of course, the locals here are too. I've found tons of new things and therefore had to rewrite my entire essay for History of Magic. I just hope Professor Binns doesn't mind the extra two parchments but I had to add a few things. _

_Anyway, Ron wrote that he's going to be in London in the last week of the holidays. I plan on being there by that time too. You are coming too, I hope! If not, we are going to see each other on King's Cross on September first._

_See ya!_

_Hermione._

_P.S. I see Percy's Head boy. He must be really pleased but I bet Ron isn't._'

Hermione has managed to yet surprise him. He half expected a book but it turned out to be a broomstick servicing kit in a leather case. He unzipped it and found inside a pair of gleaming silver tall-twig clippers, a jar of Fleetwood's High-Finish Handle polish, a brass compass for long journeys, and a handbook of Do-It-yourself broom care.

It was certainly the best present Hermione's given him. It made him happy. The little distraction that Hermione's present had brought was not going to finish his homework for the unfreezing charms and their use.

It was almost two o'clock when Harry finally managed to finish off all homework including Professor McGonagall's transfiguration one. It was at this time he realized his birthday had already passed. He was now fourteen. It seemed like yesterday when he was eleven and got his letter to Hogwarts.

A knock on the window took his off his thoughts. It was a rather small owl but he recognized it. It was one of Hogwarts' ones. It was carrying a book sized package. Harry opened the window. The owl flew in left the package, had a little snack in Hedwig's cage and flew away.

Harry grabbed the package and almost immediately let it go as it wriggled. A note fell out of the top of the package and it had Hagrid's handwriting.

"_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday!_

_Think you might find it interesting and useful for next year. Won't say any more. Tell you when I see you_."

Well, it certainly appeared intriguing. With some effort Harry managed to unwrap it. It was a green book with a leather buckle. It looked a bit wild and it made growling noises. He tried to get a good grip of it but it turned on him and almost bit him. The effort caused the book to fall onto the floor and then it moved under his bed.

Frustrated Harry bent down to see where it went and barely had the time to move away as it came straight at his face to bite him again. It was not unusual for Hagrid to send crazy objects. Harry never thought he would send anyone something dangerous although Hagrid did have a different idea of what dangerous is.

Of course, the consideration that something so biting and aggressive would come to be of any use did strike him as intriguing and very puzzling. However before anything he needed to control that book.

He took out his charm's book and looked for the freezing charm. He found it quickly, took his wand, lured the book out and froze it. The book stopped moving. Harry took it in his hands and tried to find the off button, so to speak.

The freezing charm wore off and the book resumed its attack. The odd thing about the book other than its biting habits was the fur on the side. Harry without any genius thought caressed that part of the book and much to his surprise the book calmed down.

'Like a real monster,' – Harry chuckled.

Something else fell from the book. It was the Hogwarts' annual letter. Hagrid probably mixed his with the official one. It probably was not the first time it has happened to him.

Harry opened the letter that read:

'_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three quarters, at eleven o'clock sharp. Third years are permitted during the third year to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Please provide this form to your parents or guardians for signing._

_A list of the school books for next year is provided. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_'

Harry took out the form and looked at it grinning. Hogsmeade was entirely a wizarding village although for how long that was debatable. His sisters were undoubtedly going to turn it upside down.

Speaking of his sisters, Harry just noticed the two small packages near his door. How on earth did they manage to slip them in without he noticing them was beyond him? He no longer asked these questions though. Somehow they were managing it. He thought they might be using the elves but they make loud noises and he would have heard them. The answer was probably hidden in hidden corridors inside the castle some of which passed by his room. He made a mental note to ask Thant in the morning and went to bed. It was already time for it.

* * *

Harry woke up in the first sunlight. He noticed the two packages and it came to him he did not open them. The two packages were identical and contained ironically two books. The first one was an old copy of the Wide Use of Runes from Xsi. And the second was Mystical Creatures from Cassie.

He opened Cassie's first. In the contents he found a reference towards the Sacred Phoenix, the lord bird of fire. The book said it was one of oldest and most mystical creatures inhabiting the world. Its feathers which rarely were used as wand power cores formed a symbiotic relationship with the wand owners. Much like any phoenix, the feathered power cores and the wand were loyal only to their owners and no one else. A speculation suggested that no one other than the original owner can yield the wand even if the owner had been disarmed fairly.

The Sacred Phoenix was also said to appear and bestow feathers as power cores for wands only in the rarest of circumstances and it usually was in time of great of need. It was speculated that it happens because of prophetic words that overlap with another prophecy.

This bit however speculative was of great importance to Harry as his wand contained a feather of a Sacred Phoenix. And the theory fitted perfectly as the prophecy that had left him to live with Thant and not with his biological parents was overlapping the thousand year old prophetic words of Sandrile, the lord of all seers.

Harry turned the pages until he fell on a heading: 'The Dr'Anacondas'. They were considered the oldest snakes, older and mightier even than the Basilisks. The Dragon Anacondas were also said to be magic users and shape shifters. Throughout the ages they had mastered even how to turn into humanoid forms. They can be recognized as their hands usually were covered in greenish scales. The Dragon Anacondas were descendants of the oldest line of the Elder Snakes who were able to speak freely with all creatures on the Earth.

Harry put aside the book. It was certainly very intriguing. The irony was that the Anacondas were considered evil and yielders of the darkest magic. Harry could certainly recall his first encounter with the Dr'Anacondas' heir. But then he remembered last year's fiasco that almost got him killed.

Speaking of this, he took the book and looked for the vampires but he could not find anything at all. If there was a book on the vampire clans he had to find it. He had to understand their thirst and desires, but most importantly their policies. It was very frustrating to be chased every year by a clan or two. He had enough trouble with Voldemort to worry about them too.

"Good morning, Birthday Boy." – Thant greeted as he entered with his hands behind his back.

"Good morning, Thant." – Harry replied though not as cheerful as his guardian and it did not go unnoticed.

"What's up?"

"What's up?" – Harry repeated looking at Thant.

"What?" – Thant asked.

"Well, it is not something I expected to hear you say." – Harry replied visibly amused.

"Oh, didn't you now?"

"No,"

"Well in this case," – Thant said taking his hands to the front. He was holding something that resembled reins. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you," – Harry replied taking the reins though he had no clues what to do with them. Thant obviously noticed that and expected it.

"Come!" – He said.

Harry followed him to the edge of the property where it touched the forest. There Harry saw an unusual creature. It was something between a weasel and badger but it appeared half skeletal half furry. And if the sunlight was not playing any tricks with him it was also turning invisible.

"Now, take them and offer them to it." – Thant said and passed him the reins. "Do not be afraid."

"What is that?" – Harry could not resist asking.

"You will see."

Harry took the reins and moved towards the creature. He was just a few feet from it when it suddenly bounded on him, climbed on his back and not so gently bit him on the neck. Harry was so startled by the sudden change in the creature's behavior that screaming did not even occur to him. Then the creature took the reins off his hands and ran away into the shadows of the forest.

Oddly enough, the wound on his neck was not harmful in any way. Harry ran his fingers there and was a bit startled at first. It seemed the wound was way bigger than he had imagined. But then again the mind usually played tricks. He mapped the wound a bit more calmly and discovered it was not as big as he had originally assessed by the first touch. And the even more odd part was that it was already healing.

"What was that thing?" – Harry repeated turning to Thant who seemed extremely pleased.

"Good,"

"It is called Good?"

"Oh, no," – Thant shook head. "Good that it did not bite your head off which usually happens when it does not want to bond with you,"

"WHAT?" – Harry exclaimed thunder stricken. "What kind of monstrosity was that?" Harry bellowed breathing heavily. "And if it had bitten my head off?"

"You'd be dead." – Thant replied simply driving Harry into hyperventilation.

"What was that thing?"

"It is called a ferox." – Thant replied still beaming. "They are highly loyal much like phoenixes but let's just say they are a bit more belligerent, well, not a bit, a lot more." Thant suddenly became serious. "Given all that has happened last year you need more protection that I can give. The ferox although pets carry the highest loyalty factor that any other creature in the wizard world. Their loyalty is given much like a wand gives its allegiance to its master."

"Oh, Thant, I do have Hedwig, and Princess, to look after me."

"True you do and you also have Casper and Kaiser." – Thant smiled. "Happy Birthday, Harry. The ferox is now yours. You will find that many creatures in this world respond to loyalty and trust, and respect, much like us."

"Is it invisible or it is only a play of the light?"

"No, the ferox absorb the light around them. I guess it is a kind of disillusion charm."

"And they are half?"

"Oh, yeah, they are of light and shadow. They belong to both worlds. However, most wizards do see them as an omen for death, the small Grim Reapers. A grim reaper is usually seen as a large, black dog."

"Right," – Harry said. "How do I call it?"

"Like a name?"

"No, well that too, but how do I summon it or does it comes when it wills?"

"The ferox respond to danger and loyalty."

"Right,"

"And it does need a name."

"Any suggestions?"

"No, this is up to you."

Harry had no idea how to call it as it was a most unusual creature that was now his pet and responded to loyalty and danger (a very unusual combination).

Thant was going already back and Harry soon followed. Saptienna's gift was not so elaborate but tasty – a large birthday cake and lots of other delicious sweets. Moandor also came and gave him a styling comb that could, in theory, comb any hair straight. Of course, it failed miserably with Harry's but it made everyone laugh and Harry believed that was the original thought.

The rest of the day went smoothly and very happily for Harry. Alamar arrived with his mother bearing gifts too. It was a perfectly normal birthday day.

* * *

Night came and Harry went to bed. It is there where he found another package – one last gift but with no name or address.

Harry opened his eyes. It was already morning and it was the first time he noticed something unusual. He was no longer in his room at the castle. The room he woke up to however also felt familiar though he did not know how this could be possible.

It was warm as the sunlight passed through the white, linen curtains of the large, doubled window. Next to him, breathing regularly in the large sized bed, a woman in red hair sweetly slept. Turning to the right, Harry saw a cot in flashing green and in the cot a beautiful baby girl with her thumb in her little mouth.

Harry vividly shook head, opened and closed his eyes but the reality of what he was seeing did not fade away. If he was really dreaming than it was one heck of a dream. Harry slipped out of the bed without making any noise. At the foot of the bed he found his slippers. He put them on and proceeded carefully and quietly out of the room. He had to be careful though as the room had many obstacles as toys, clothes and a few trunks half open.

He opened the door and moved into the corridor. On the wall there were many pictures still asleep but ones that made a snoring symphony. On the right, if he was not mistaken and he wasn't, it was the picture of Professor Dumbledore comfortably sleeping on his chair behind a desk, the Hogwarts' desk. It saddened him at once. Pictures in the wizarding world of wizards usually appeared after the wizards in question died. On the opposite wall, the picture was that of Professor Snape. His hair was still greasy but his look was peaceful and happy.

Harry frowned. How has this happened? Have the two already died? And where the devils were he? He continued down the corridor. There was another room and the door was ajar. He peeked inside. There were two beds but only one was occupied. A boy, maybe five years old, was sitting up in his bed facing Harry with his back and making something. Harry could not tell what.

He moved away as silently as possible. Just a meter on the other side of the corridor there was another door and in a small bed, a three year old boy slept peacefully. Above the bed, a wand toy hanged alongside a tiny comb made of pulsating silver skin.

Harry continued, descended the stairs to an open kitchen with a slide door to a large living room. It was very much a wizard house. Everything in it shone with its own light and made things on its own too.

On the couch, one, very familiar creature also slept. Harry recognized her at once. It was Princess, his house elf. She was in a beautiful, probably handmade, dress. Her tiny left hand was on her chest while the other dangled on the side. Her blanket had fallen to the ground. Harry picked it up and covered her.

He saw a balcony door and moved to it. The sunlight bathed his face as he stepped outside on the large terrace. Green lawn and a forest surrounding the house is what he saw. He moved to the lawn and turned to see better the house. It was something you could call a manor, not too big but sufficient. There were probably two or three rooms he had not seen. They would be guest rooms or storages.

Parked on the front was a muggle car but magically enhanced. Cars were not important to Harry but this one was beautiful though it was model he did not recognize.

"Good day, Mr. Potter,"

A voice took him out of his thoughts and startled him a great deal. He looked for the source and found it soon enough. It belonged to a man maybe thirty years old, maybe two or three years older. He was dressed in red and silver robe. He stood just outside the gates.

"It is Noah Phaetory. We met on last year's tournament, Quidditch."

"Ah, yes," – Harry replied smiling. He did not to appear impolite though he was at loss. He did not know this man. "Good day to you too. Are you just passing by?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you the good news."

"Oh, you did?"

"Ah, yes, uh, I got the place of Helga Pintour. It is just a few minutes away. My wife is very pleased with it and the children are exited our two families will be close one to another."

"Well, you know children…"

"Don't I know it?" – He smiled. "I was just hoping just before work I could find you. Ah, my wife, well, we wanted to invite you over for the weekend. It is Jim's birthday."

"How old is he getting?"

"Seven,"

"Ah, the magic number," – Harry said. "How times flies by?"

"Yes, it does." – Noah agreed. "I was also hoping you could speak with Ronald Weasley. They are invited too."

"I shall pass it on."

"Great, thanks, Mr. Potter and see you Saturday."

"Any particular time?"

"Whenever you choose after ten in the morning, we will be waiting."

"Of course, looking forward to it."

"Good day, Mr. Potter,"

"Good day to you too, Mr. Phaetory."

Noah disappeared on the spot. There were times Harry would never get used to the magical ways of moving.

* * *

Suddenly everything around changed and Harry found himself standing on a green hill overlooking Blackshire Castle.

"Did you like it?" – A powerful, melodic voice cut through the unusual silence surrounding the hill.

Harry turned around and gaped. He was seeing a shape of revolving pure light. There was nothing and no one else around.

"I do not understand."

The shape took form. It was that of man whose age was impossible to determine. His eyes were the full color of green, pure green, with maybe a hint of sunlight. His face looked like carved by the gods that of an angel, incomparable beauty. Any woman would fall in love instantly. But Harry was no woman though he was impressed too as he resembled a god of the ancient times. And he was not wrong – it was a god.

"You guessed rightly, young Mr. Potter." – The man said as though reading his mind. "I'm Gallean."

Harry stepped backwards for that name was not unknown to him. It was indeed the name of a god, the forest lord and highly praised by Thant and Saptienna.

Harry knew not what to say. What does one say in the presence of a god?

"Did you like it?" – Gallean repeated.

"Ah, like it?" – Harry stuttered. He was still very much in shock.

"The house, the rooms, the children…"

"This…this was you?" – Harry asked. "What…" And a thought crossed his mind. "Was this the future?"

"This," – Gallean sighed. "This is a possible future. It could be yours but…"

"But what?"

"It depends. The future, young Harry, is on the constant move. It changes it revolves it reshapes according to our actions and choices. This future is most likely to be yours. Usually, usually, I do not show this to anyone – their future."

"So why are you showing to me?"

"You are on a crossroad, young, Mr. Potter. Much is expected of you and you need a reason to continue forward. In the morning when you wake up, most of what you've seen will be gone. Ironically I cannot let you retain the whole experience. It is for your own good. When people peek too much into what could be, they tend to get blinded and fall before they reach their target."

"So why show it to me then?"

"Remember this – within every light there is darkness hidden unseen and within darkness there is light and hope much as unseen and hidden."

Harry did not really understand but Gallean continued.

"I've shown this to you so you have something worth fighting for. You will not remember much of it but it will stay within you as a beacon of hope that never extinguish. You have a tough path lying before you, Harry. Some choices will be harder than you've ever imagined and they will require sacrifices.

Much has been put on your shoulders, Harry, and much you must carry. Old forces are arising and old battles are to be refought. And you, Harry, you are the bridge. The beacon of hope that the mistakes made will be never repeated again. And you will need all the help you can get. Consider it as such. It will stay within you – the hope of a better world, a better future, a peaceful future. It will be your torch of absolute joy and happiness, and it will be your guide in whatever dark places you must go.

This is my gift to you. I had thought of waiting a year or two but now it is the perfect time. It is the best gift – a glimpse in happiness. It is your talisman that no one can take away from you and one that will keep you safe. Every time, darkness falls to you, your talisman will keep you safe.

Now, it is to time to wake up, young Harry Potter, and good luck."

Gallean faded away as did the surrounding environment. Harry's eyelids felt heavy, and his eyes closed. He dropped to the ground that felt cozy, warm and very comfortable. The clouds were as soft and he covered himself with them, and drifted into the velvet arms of dream.

* * *

The first moments of waking were disorienting. His eyes opened almost instantly. Sunlight was bathing his face. He blinked hard but he was back into his room, the dark and gloomy castle. Well, it was dark but not gloomy. He pushed the blanket away and stood up. Interestingly, he was still in the clothes he was in yesterday. Has he gone to bed with them? Apparently, he had.

He looked for the last package but did not find it. It was as though the entire experience was some hallucination. And it was already slipping away, fading in his mind. The things he could remember were – rooms, a cot, a green lawn, the car, and the sense of happiness and joy he had never felt before.

He pushed his mind to remember more for the shadow of that experience was still very vivid and fresh as though it had happened just a minute ago. The really interesting part is that he could not remember how and when he went to bed. Harry shook head focusing on the dream but it was getting further and further away from him.

And it was like this that Thant found him. He was standing beside his bed. His forehead wrinkled and his eyes focused onto something Thant could not see. Thant moved in front of him and he still did not see him. Thant looked into his eyes and knew Harry's mind was elsewhere. The wrinkles multiplied. He was obviously trying to remember something.

Thant moved away and left him alone. Whatever it was it seemed important and the worst thing to do would be to disturb him at such critical moment.

And for a moment, Harry was back at that house, in the room where the red haired woman slept, and the cot with the sweet sleeping baby girl. He was back in the corridor and peeking through the two doors and the boys in them. And then he was in the garden, and then to the front where the car was parked and the gates of the manor. The word Quidditch popped in his mind too but he could not make the connection.

And he was back into his room still rooted on the spot beside his bed in the clothes he was wearing yesterday. And the package he was looking for lay on the blanket. How had he missed it? He reached for it and opened it. It contained only a note – 'For time of dark, the beacon of hope shall keep you safe.' There was a large G in green signed at bottom then the note faded away but its message was burnt in his soul, forever retained where no darkness can reach.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	34. Rogue

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

**Book 3: Dark Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**Rogue**

Far away in the North Sea, there was a dark place for all wrongdoers the wizards called the prison of Azkaban. It was guarded by one of the most vial and foul creatures in the wizard world – the Dementors.

The prison itself was a tall building with lots and lots of cells. On each floor the Dementors patrolled. The prisoners' wizards and witches, stripped of their wands, had no protection, no defense.

The Dementors' power was simple, elegant and utterly merciless. The prisoners were left with nothing but their darkest thoughts. Of course, being so unhappy all the time had its perks at least to some of them. One in particular comes to mind.

He had no reason to fill cheerful for his actions had led to disaster. His best friends had been killed for it. He had lived with the guilt for twelve years but no more. The day before, the Minister for Magic had passed for a visit. In his hands he had held the Daily Prophet, the wizard newspaper, and in there was the source of salvation.

The prisoner focused all his power on escape. It was not easy but he had a chance for redemption once and for all. It was time to settle an old debt whatever it takes.

One night there was no more a prisoner in when the Dementors passed by his cell but a rather large dog. The dog slipped through the iron bars. The guardian demons sensed something unusual but as its feelings were not the same as those of the rest they could not influence it the same way.

The large dog proceeded outside the prison boundaries, through the moat bridge, down the path and jumped into the sea. Swimming in the cold waters of the North Sea gave the dog back some of its strength.

By the eight day, it reached land again and once more it was not a dog but a man, alive and away from that terrible place – Azkaban. His clothes were raggedy at best but it did not bother him as he was free. He needed now find some food for the food in the prison was not really food.

He changed back to his doggy form, passed by a farm, stole a bit of what he needed and ate decently. The sun shone on his face. For the first time in years he felt his strength was returning. His absence was soon going to be noticed and he needed to put a bigger distance between him and his eventual chasers. It was his only chance and this time he was not going to miss it.

* * *

Far away to the South East, in Blackshire, Harry was walking towards the inner forest surrounding the castle near the wall. He had a sudden urge to be there – away from everyone. It was lovely day though and the irresistible aroma of the forest had its charms over anyone.

Harry's thoughts were still dwelling in that dream. It was the best present ever in the ever surrounding darkness. Enemies were coming from every side – the vampire clans and Lord Voldemort. Something was telling Harry, it was not the last of the latter. Voldemort will be back in some other form.

Ironically, the allies he had were just as perplexing as the enemies – the Pegasus Riders, the Necromancers, the vampire Louise and her cohorts, and the uneasy alliance with the Arachnids of the Hogwarts' forest. Maybe it was destiny maybe not. For now Harry was going to enjoy his walk through the old trees in the castle's forest. His mind cleared of all troubles and he had a lovely day.

He returned to the castle just for dinner and then he was off into the forest again. There was something calming in there. It seemed like the trees felt for him and they were singing to him. He fell asleep near a big oak tree.

Morning dew fell down his cheeks waking him up. The sunlight had just cut through the corona of the oak tree and was caressing gently his face. He opened his eyes and saw the shadow of a figure next to him. He turned around and saw Thant with his arms crossed and his right foot impatiently tapping the ground.

Thant, for a necromancer, was quite tall – six feet six, with short black hair and piercing dark green eyes. His stalwart figure was dressed with the usual silvery attire and mantle. His feet disappeared into a pair of dragon leathered boots. His face as though carved for a statue of the Roman Cesar was now difficult to discern whether he was angry or worried. The eyebrows, normally sized, were now tightly knitted, which indicated to Harry that he is most definitely angry.

"Good morning," – Harry greeted casually faking perfectly a yawn.

The eyebrows of his guardian separated for a moment but came again in their previous position. The stare in the eyes had changed slightly but was still stern.

Harry stretched and stood up slowly looking all beamingly at him.

"Such a lovely morning," – Harry said hoping this time for some reaction from Thant.

"Uh huh," – Thant's voice was that of a loud whisper but rather crisp. His lips curled into something that could be described as a smile but it vanished quickly.

"Well," – Harry said cheerfully. "I will be off for a straw."

"Stay!" – Thant's voice took on a new pitch of increasing tone. "Enjoyed your, uh, sleep under the stars, young Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, I did, it was lov…" – Harry's voice trailed off as he sensed the danger in his guardian's tone. It was indeed best to keep quiet.

"Huh!" – The stare of Thant's eyes softened for a moment. "I'm sure you know the quickest way back to your room, right?"

"Absolutely…"

"Then by all means…"

Harry sighed in defeat. His guardian was definitely not pleased of not being informed of Harry's walk and sleep over in the forest, and now he was most certainly grounded. It was such a lovely day.

Harry started walking but then stopped and turned around. Thant was still staring at him with hawk vigilance. He turned back and resumed his walk to the edge of the forest. He was stopping from time to time to check if Thant was keeping up and sadly he was. Yep, he was grounded.

He reached the castle ground where Xsi, Cassie and Saptienna were just starting to clean the grounds with Moandor hovering about. Harry nodded to his sisters but proceeded quickly into the castle and straight to his room where he waited patiently for Thant.

Thant arrived ten minutes after him. He entered the room without knocking and sat on the bed. His eyes kept looking at Harry sternly for a time.

"You are grounded and…"

"I kind of figured this much." – Harry said interrupting Thant. "But in my defense I wasn't…"

"And…" – Thant raised his voice cutting Harry's defense speech. "Your privileges: all of them are gone too. You will stay in your room until you start school."

"BUT?" – Harry protested.

"Or until you learn that the people in this castle care for you a great deal and with last year's mishaps, you will not wonder without our knowledge. Is this understood, Nimbus?"

"Yes, it i…" – Harry stopped at mid answer realizing Thant was not really interested in it so he only nodded.

"Good!" – Thant said. "Breakfast, noon dinner and supper will be served in your room."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but gave up as pointless. Thant had made his mind and he was not going to yield so he nodded again.

"Good!" – Thant stood up. "I have placed a charm on your window so do not try even to open it. Breakfast will be at ten. Good day, Mr. Potter." And with that he left closing the door behind him.

"Darn," – Harry exclaimed. He was a prisoner inside the castle and now in his own room. And this will give his sisters plenty of hazing material for the upcoming year. The only thing left to do was to read the new books and prepare for school two weeks before it starts. It was going to be lovely.

* * *

Far away, an enormous black dog stopped his run to rest near a fence in a small village. On the other side could be seen a small cottage out of which smoke came from a tiny chimney. The dog's eyes examined the immediate area and jumped over the fence. The grown grass muffled the sound of his paws.

He ran quickly across and reached the cottage's wall. The dog smelled the air. Its aroma suggested home cooked meal that aroused the appetite. The closest window was low but it was barred.

Turning to the left corner, another window came into view. The curtains were not pulled completely so part of the room was visible. It was well furnished with a giant sofa, two rather big, leathered armchairs with soft cushions, a home kitted carpet that could easily rival any other on the market, an oak table with four chairs.

The window was slightly ajar. The dog moved to it but had to duck quickly as a man that size of an elephant entered the room and sat heavily onto the sofa. In his hands he held a tray with two plates full to the brim with the aromatic home cooked meal. There were also two large mugs of some drink. It was difficult to tell.

The man with a big smile took one of the mugs and emptied it in a single gulp and munched satisfied. He stood up and went to the other room to refill. In the meantime, the dog was considering what to do.

The man returned shortly after and headed straight for the window. The dog had nothing else to do than to duck and press close to the wall so not to be seen.

"Come now," – The man whose beard was very forestry laughed hard. "No need to hide little one. Come on in."

The dog frowned. Was this man talking to him?

"Come on," – He repeated. "Jump in."

The dog moved away from the wall and looked up to the still laughing giant man who was gesturing him to come in. The dog considered the possibilities but hunger was stronger than any other thoughts so it jumped in.

The giant man returned to his seat. He pushed the tray to the right side of the table, placed the mug near the plate and waited patiently. The dog looked at the plate and around the room assessing the situation.

"There is really no need to be so shy, Mr. Black." – The man said.

The dog became apprehensive and ready to attack.

"If I was going to give you in, you already would be. But I have no interest in the matter. Come on don't be so shy and besides you resemble a dog as much as I do a dragon."

The man's inexplicable knowledge was frightening but he still had no prove so the dog remained a dog though not for long. The man took out a wand so quickly out of his pocket that the dog had barely the time to see it flick.

A flash crossed the room and the dog was no longer a dog. Instead, it turned into Sirius Black the most wanted man in the wizarding world with his raggedy clothes and clotted hair. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face it looked like a skull.

"Now, this is better, isn't it?" – The giant man said still beaming. "Please eat, you must be hungry. I would be if I was escaping that darn place Azkaban."

Sirius' eyes were still scanning this unusual big man and his wide smile. Being for so long in a prison makes a man cautious. But the offer was genuine and the aroma intoxicating. Sirius sat down and plunged into the delicious meal. He had to admit to himself there was something in the giant man that inspired confidence and trust.

The mug was of butter beer and the best he had ever tasted since the last time over twelve years ago but then anything tastes better once you are out of prison. Sirius ate his plate and when he was done the giant came back from the other room with another and then another until Sirius had seriously satisfied his hunger. The mug on the other hand kept refilling itself every time he emptied it.

The man then tidied up and sat down with a large pipe and offered one to Sirius who gladly accepted though he only nodded. The tobacco was of the finest in the world perhaps. And so Sirius enjoyed it immensely.

"Who are you?" – Sirius asked with hoarse voice.

"Now, this is an interesting question." – The man replied still puffing. "And I wish I could tell you but it's the times that stand in our way. Know only this: the guardian of your best friend's son averted me to look out for you. How he knows you are out I do not know. But he is a very good friend."

Sirius was now utterly puzzled. He knew of whom he was speaking but he had hard time believing that a muggle would know anything about the wizard world in this detail. The confusing was clearly expressed on his face so the giant said.

"It is not whom you're think of. Your best friend's son's guardian is not a muggle."

Sirius now displayed even bigger surprise.

"Then who is he?"

"I cannot tell you that."

"Why not?"

"It is complicated."

"I don't understand."

But the giant was spared the answer. A silvery creature appeared in the house. It was made of pure light and Sirius recognized it at once. It was a patronus. When it took form Sirius gasped for it was a silver dragon and it spoke.

"Mr. Black, I know you are out. I do not know what your intentions are but know this young Nimbus is under my wing and if any harm comes to him, no dark or otherwise lord would be able to save you." – The patronus then turned to the giant man. "Cronus, old friend, thank you, for harboring him. This entire area is been currently swept by the Ministry. Keep him in there for the next twenty four hours until they move on. And be careful, they are using Dementors to hunt him."

"I will. Don't worry, Thant."

"Thank you," And with that the silvery dragon vanished.

Sirius did not know really what to think. He had expected Harry would be living with Lily's muggle sister but it seemed things had not gone that way. He thought Dumbledore would choose them as it would have provided greater protection but apparently he had chosen otherwise.

Sirius though was not thrilled for he had no idea who this Thant character was nor had he known anyone that could produce a silver dragon as patronus ever. And the mystery of it all was not helping even with the part where this Thant called Harry Nimbus. What was going on?

"Where is Harry?" – Sirius asked his eyes flashing.

Cronus eyed him and smiled understandingly. "Even if I could tell you, you wouldn't dare go there. You have barely recovered your strength Mr. Black. But you are no match for the defenses of young Nimbus' home."

"Stop calling Harry Nimbus. James and Lily had never used that name."

"No, but Harry's guardian is. Times are different Mr. Black, much different. Young Nimbus has the best home in the world and the best protection. You have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, sure," – Sirius smirked. "I don't even know who or what you are."

"Yes, and you'd better leave it there." – Cronus' tone changed drastically from its warm form to a dark cold. Sirius this time clearly sensed the threat streaming from him. "You will stay here for the day. I will tell you when it is safe. You can use the guest room. This way…"

Sirius followed the giant man and found the room perfectly satisfactory. It was even better than his old room at the Black's house. The window however was the barred one he had spotted from outside.

Sirius had no other choice for the moment but to play along. No matter whom his allies were at the moment they were protecting him. And he could certainly use the time to rest and gather his strength before continuing his journey to Hogwarts. He would have loved to see Harry before that but that did not seem to be possible at this point.

Sirius crept onto the bed that was very comfy and soft with dark red silk and linen sheets and fell immediately to sleep.

* * *

It was morning. The sun had just risen when Harry opened his eyes. It has been eight days since his confinement to his room. Thant had not allowed even his noisy sisters to see him. He had been absolutely isolated and it was starting to drive him crazy. He was craving for any company. Even Draco Malfoy had come to seem a nice diversion but no luck other than the trays of food he had not seen anyone.

Harry stood up and freshened up then sat on his bed pondering what to do today. Sadly he had read every book from front to back and knew them by heart. Yesterday, he tried to see if Thant was bluffing about the window but it so happened he wasn't. There was some form of charm protecting the window and secret passages in his room.

A thought crept in his mind – maybe his spell books would give him a clue what Thant may have done. He looked for it and found it. The problem was Thant could have easily anticipated this. Harry shook head. His guardian was not all knowing. But then another thought came to mind. Thant was doing all this to protect him and it would be really poor of him to repay his efforts by escaping.

It was frustrating though. He understands completely Thant's motives but the confinement was starting to take its toll on him. So by tonight, he would find a way out. It was unnerving to an unbelieving point being stuck in here.

The day passed very slowly as Harry had literarily nothing to do. By noon, he had already found the protective charm Thant had used. It brought a smile to Harry's face. The charm was indeed a complex one and maybe Thant thought it would be beyond Harry's skills to overturn it but he was wrong. Harry's skills had increased significantly during last year's adventures.

In the afternoon, Thant came to visit him but the meeting between them did not go amicably. Harry's frustration took over and Thant basically stormed out. Harry felt bad after that but the toll of being here soon muffled it.

Night came, actually midnight, and Harry packed his trunk. He moved to the window, took out his wand and performed the complex counter and the charm surrounding his window was broken. He levitated his trunk and deposited it gently onto the ground. Getting down from his window however was not an easy task but with Moandor's enchanted rope it was no problem at all. He had taken possession of it last year.

The rope extended straight to the ground and Harry climbed out of his room and down to the ground. Once there he once more levitated his trunk and proceeded to the forest. He knew of one way out of the grounds of the castle without brushing the defenses.

He found it quickly enough and passed through. He was out. Finally, he was free of any confinements. But now came the questions where to. A thought came to him – Louise Gryffindor but on second thought no. She would not risk pissing off Thant but then where to go. The Leaky Cauldron was out of the question. It would be one of the first places Thant would think of. Hogsmeade the village of the wizards would be the other logical one.

He could go to Ron's place but then he remembered they were still in Egypt while Hermione was in France. Harry's dilemma was not solving itself. He stopped at the edge of the forest to think.

* * *

Another thought crept to his mind. It was more of a feeling really but it suggested the right place to go to. Harry levitated his trunk and proceeded out of the Solmyr Castle's premises. He reached a long winded road and sat on the side. The problem was how to get there. He stood up and paced thinking of the how but nothing came to mind. He could fly on his broom but he might be spotted and then he would be in even bigger trouble. Disapparition was also out of the menu.

Then as he was returning to sit down he slipped and fell to the ground. There was a deafening BANG, and Harry threw his hands to shield his eyes from a sudden blinding light. He barely had the time to move away as a second later where he used to be there was a giant pair of wheels and headlights screeched to a halt. They belonged as Harry noticed to a triple-decker brandished in violently purple bus that appeared out of thin air. Golden letters over the windshield spelled the Knight Bus.

For a second Harry thought that because of the fall he was hallucinating but then a conductor in a purple uniform leapt out of the bus and began to speak loudly.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick your wand hand, step onboard and we can take you anywhere you like. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this even…"

Stan stopped abruptly as he had just caught sight of Harry who was still sitting on the ground eyeing this purple bus monstrosity. Harry took possession of his wand as he lost it when he fell and got back to his feet. A closer look showed him that Stan was slightly older than him maybe eighteen or nineteen years old, with large protruding ears and quite a few pimples.

"What were you doing down there?" – Stan asked dropping his professional demeanor.

"I fell over the trunk."

"What did you do that for?"

"I just did." – Harry replied annoyed.

Stan's eyes moved to his scar. "What's that on your forehead?"

"I fell over, remember." – Harry replied rather belligerently though he did cover the scar up with his hair.

"What's your name?" – Stan persisted.

"Nimbus Dracon." – Harry replied. There was some exhilarating wonder of having two official names. "So this bus of yours goes anywhere I want?" Harry hoped this would take Stan's suspicions away and it did.

"Yes," – Stan replied proudly. "Anywhere you like as long as it is on land. Can't go underwater. You flagged us didn't you?" Stan asked as his suspicion was rising again. "Stuck your hand out?"

"Yes," – Harry said satisfied. "Alright, how much is to Wick?"

Stan's eyes grew wide of surprise but answered nonetheless. "It would be a galleon."

Harry rummaged through his pockets and found several galleons. He gave one to Stan and with his help they got his trunk onboard.

In the bus, as Harry observed, there were no seats. Instead, there were half a dozen brass beds beside the curtained windows. Candles were burning in brackets beside each bed illuminating the wood-paneled walls.

"Have this one," – Stan shoving Harry's trunk at the bed behind the driver's seat. "This is our driver Ernie Prang. This is Nimbus Dracon, Ern."

Ernie Prang was an elderly wizard with large glasses that were magnifying his eyes at least ten times so they looked like giant plates. He nodded to Harry.

"Takes us away, Ernie." – Stan said sitting next to Ernie.

Ernie closed the doors and with another loud BANG the Knight Bus sped away throwing Harry flat on his back onto the bed. Harry looked out the window and saw they were no longer on the winded road but on some dark alley.

His surprise must have showed on his face as Stan said. "This is where we were before you signaled us. Where are we, Ern? Somewhere in Wales, right?"

"Yeah, Wales," – Tiny little voices repeated. Harry looked up and froze. There were tiny heads hanging just beneath the mirror for rear vision. They were speaking indistinctively all the time.

"Right," – Ernie confirmed while apparently trying to master the bus' stirring wheel.

"I gather the muggles can't hear us?" – Harry asked as it was definitely interesting type of transportation.

"The muggles! Ha!" – Stan exclaimed visibly amused. "They can't hear anything or see."

"Better wake Madam Marsh, Stan," – Ernie said. "We'll be at Abergavenny in a minute."

Stan passed by Harry's bed and went up the stairs to the second deck. He returned shortly after with an elderly witch that could barely walk but that was mostly because of the constant jolts of the bus.

It seemed everything on the path of the bus was moving out of its way. It was rather remarkable. With another loud bang, the Knight Bus halted propelling Harry straight into the protective window at the back of Ernie's seat.

Madam Marsh tottered and left the bus while Stan threw her bag behind her. The doors closed, Bang and the bus hit the road again.

Stan sat comfortably and unfurled a copy of the Daily Prophet. A large photograph of sunken-faced man, clotted hair blinked at Harry from the front page. He looked oddly familiar.

"Who's that?" – Harry asked Stan.

Stan lost his balance, fell to the floor and then looked at the front page. The grimace his face made was full of surprise. "Who's that?" He asked emphasizing on each syllable. "Who's that? That is Sirius Black."

Harry took hold of the paper and started reading. Apparently Black had escaped the wizard prison of Azkaban something no one had mastered to achieve before. It had ruffled the Minister of Magic's feathers quite a bit. Cornelius looked quite nervous.

_Black Still At Large…_

'_We are doing all we can to recapture him,' the minister for magic, Cornelius Fudge told the Daily Prophet, this morning. 'And we beg the magical community to remain calm.'_

_Fudge had been severely criticized by the International Federation of Warlocks for his controversial decision to inform the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis._

'_Well now, I really had to,' Fudge said irritably. 'Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him Muggle or otherwise. I have the Prime Minister's assurance he would not divulge the truth to anyone and let's face it no one is going to believe him anyway.'_

_While the muggles have been told that Black is armed with a gun (the muggle version of a wand), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like the one twelve years ago when Black murdered thirteen muggles and the wizard Peter Pettigrew with a single curse…_

Harry stopped reading. Thirteen muggles and a wizard killed with a single curse. This was rather impressive.

"Scary looking, right?" – Stan asked as he had been observing Harry read.

"Thirteen with a single curse?" – Harry asked still holding the paper.

"Yep," – Stan nodded. "In front of witnesses and all, in broad day light, big trouble it caused, didn't it Ern?"

"Ar," –Ernie replied.

Stan swirled on his chair to better look at Harry and added. "Black was big supporter of You-Know-Who."

Harry blinked twice. "Of Voldemort?"

Ernie jerked the wheel so hard that a farmhouse had to dodge the bus while Stan turned white. Harry had forgotten what effect Voldemort's name had on other wizards and slapped himself mentally.

"Sorry," – He apologized quickly. "Forgot not to tell. Habits die hard."

"Forgot," – Ernie exclaimed. "Dear boy,"

"Blimey, Nimbus, don't do that again."

"So he is a supporter of You-Know-Who?" – Harry asked quickly changing the subject back to Black.

"Yeah," – Stan said rubbing his chest. "When little Harry had gotten the best out of You-Know-Who most of his supporters came quietly but not Black. He might have been now second in command. Anyway, they had him cornered in the middle of a street full of Muggles and Black took out his wand and blasted half the street apart. He took thirteen muggles and a wizard. It was horrible? And then you know what he did?" Stan continued in a dramatic whisper.

Harry shook head.

"Laughed," – Stan said. "Just stood there and laughed. And when the reinforcements of the ministry arrived he went with them but still laughing. Cause he's mad, isn't he Ern?"

"If he weren't before he most certainly would have become in that darn place Azkaban." –Ernie said in a low voice. "I'd be blown before I let anyone take me to that place. Anyway, it serves him well after what he did…"

"They did a good job covering it up though. They said it was a gas leak."

"Gas leak, my pretty as…"

"And he's out again," – Stan continued examining Black's face. "Never been a breakout before, right Ern? Beats me, how he did it. Frightening, uh? Mind you I don't fancy his chances against the Azkaban's guards, right Ern?"

Ernie shivered at the very thought of them.

"Talk about something else, would you?" – Ernie said. "That's a good lad. Those things give the willies shivers."

Harry's thoughts dwelled on Thant and the others in Blackshire. He imagined his guardian would be rather distressed of his disappearance, not to mention angry. Next time, Harry's confinement's charms would rival those of Hogwarts for certain.

The Knight Bus rolled through the thick darkness till it suddenly halted, again with the loud Bang.

"Here we are, Wick." – Ernie announced.

Stan helped Harry with the trunk.

"Thanks," – Harry said before Stan returned into the bus. Then with another bang the bus was gone and Harry was left alone on a deserted street.

But Harry knew exactly where he was or at least felt he knew. Truth be said, he had never been here before but his instincts were working overtime providing blindly a map of the place. Harry levitated his trunk and marched east.

He passed by many white painted houses and continued due east until he reached a dock near the water. There Harry put down his trunk and rummaged through the garbage nearby. He suddenly found what he was looking for – a very old felt hat. He took it and went back to where he had left his trunk. He took hold of the trunk with one hand and with the other the hat and then muttered: "Seydis over Hill!"

The hat's pallid color suddenly became vividly red and with a swoosh Harry vanished on the spot. If anyone could have tracked him to Wick from that point on he became untraceable. He reappeared on a desolated hill overlooking a dark forested valley.

Harry let go off the hat, took his trunk and proceeded to the forest. His goal was deep inside it hidden by layers of defenses. It was one of oldest wizard places in the whole world. It bore defenses no other magical stronghold possessed.

Harry's inexplicable instincts guided him through the labyrinth of trees and defenses until he reached a dark wooden gate with ancient runes. Harry took out his wand and drew on the gate fiery symbols.

The symbols burned the gate leaving dark marks on it. At first nothing seemed to happen but then with a shriek that could strip the skin off anyone the gates flunk open. Harry ventured in and the dark wooden gate closed behind him.

* * *

Sirius woke up because of noise coming somewhere outside the house he was sleeping in. He blinked twice and was completely awaken. He got to his feet and ventured into the other room. There was no sign of Cronus, his host, but there was a warm plate on the table. Sirius helped himself with the meal. It was just as delicious as yesterday.

A bright flash illuminated the window and got his interest. Sirius moved to the window and gaped. Outside there was a storm of Azkaban's guards. They were converging on the house relentlessly and he had no wand. Great!

Sirius had indeed rested well but he was no match for so many and without a wand he really did not have any. But as he came to see it was necessary either. Right in front of the mass, he noticed Cronus. His figure was imposing and strangely it seemed the sun was converging on him.

Cronus was holding an umbrella and the sun's light was accumulating on it until it made the umbrella look like a golden coin shining just as brightly as its counterpart in the sky. Cronus then directed the umbrella at the incoming Dementors and the powerful light of the umbrella shone upon the land.

The Dementors' approach was utterly impeded by the brightest light Sirius had ever seen. He even noticed some of the guards' cloaks catch fire. The Dementors were turned into a scattered mass of running and screeching creatures. The powerful beam of sunlight was too much for them.

Sirius had thought that the Dementors had come for him but the truth was they had come because of Cronus. Even at this distance, Sirius had the distinct impression he was attracting them on purpose.

But even this was not telling him what Cronus is. And truth be said, he did not want to know either. Sirius was certain he was something dark. Ironically, the most powerful creatures were always of dark. Take the dragons – most believed they were good at one point but it turned out it was the exact opposite.

Satisfied Cronus returned to the house where he found Sirius. He nodded and moved to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. He made it always an exhausting battle. He shared a cup with Sirius who was calm and did not ask anything of the scene that had just played before his eyes. He was learning fast.

"You should till midnight before leaving." – Cronus said after a while.

"Thank you, Cronus, I shan't forget it."

"My pleasure, Mr. Black."

Later by midnight, Sirius bid goodbye to Cronus. He reverted back to his doggy form and melted into the night continuing his long trip to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and twelve years old revenge.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	35. Vampire Valley

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Book 3: Dark Moon**

**Chapter 35**

**Vampire Valley**

The Minister for Magic was feeling quite uncomfortable in his chair behind the desk, in his office under the stern gaze of Lord Thant Solmyr. It was most unpleasant explaining how the trace had not been able to locate the whereabouts of young Harry Potter and though the boy had ran away on his own accord, though that too was a speculation, it was still not good enough of an excuse.

"I assure you, Lord Solmyr," – Cornelius Fudge was saying. "We are doing everything possible to isolate the problem. I have already dispatched several trackers alongside eight Aurors and a detachment of Dementors. We will find him."

"I hope for your sake you're right." – Thant noted with an increasing tone of frustration.

"Mind me saying, Lord Solmyr," – Cornelius stood up. "It is by your own admission that young Mr. Potter has ran away despite the protective charm you had placed upon his window."

"The charm could be removed from outside by any decent adult wizard."

"Minister," – A small voice coming from an oily and very ugly painting placed above the minister's chair spoke.

"Yes," – Cornelius turned to it.

"We just got word from the Knight Bus. I have Mr. Ernie Prang in the lounge waiting for you."

"I will…we will be there right away. Lord Solmyr,"

They left the office of the minister and headed for the lounge where Ernie Prang, proud driver of the Knight Bus was sitting quite nervously on the sofa. When he saw the two coming he stood up and quickly and started speaking quickly alongside a few hundred apologies. Thant had to calm him down forcibly.

"Now speak slowly and plainly," – He said his eyes flashing.

"Ah, yes," – Ernie swallowed. "It was after midnight. We picked up the signaling just outside your estate."

"The front gate?" – Cornelius inquired.

"No," – Ernie shook head. "The opposite's side."

"Go on," – Thant urged.

"We stopped and picked the boy. He introduced himself as Nimbus Dracon."

Thant smiled. Sometimes it was a pain to have two official names but other times it was a blessing.

"Stan noticed…"

"Stan?" – Thant interrupted.

"Stan Shunpike, it is the conductor."

"Of course, do go on."

"He noticed something on his forehead but the young man diverted the subject to the headlines in the newspaper. It was about Sirius Black. He did not seem to know who he is and we told of him. Stan was expl…"

"Where did he pay to go?" – Thant interrupted again as Ernie was likely to continue talking for a long time before getting to the point.

"He paid to go to Wick."

"Wick?" – Cornelius' face took on a form of an exclamation mark.

"And that's where we left him after depositing Mrs. Marsh at Abergavenny."

"Was he carrying anything?" – Thant asked.

"Ah, yes, his trunk…"

"Anything else?"

"No,"

"Wick, huh," – Thant exclaimed. "Alright, thank you, Mr. Prang, you have been most helpful."

"Minister," – Ernie bowed and left.

"Tell your Aurors to focus north." – Thant said.

"Black doesn't seem to be involved."

"As far as we know no."

"We will find him."

"I hope so." – Thant sighed. "I hope he is alright."

"What would possess Harry Potter to go north? Does he have any relation to that area?" – Cornelius asked.

"No, he doesn't and this is what is most puzzling." – Thant replied thoughtfully. "Please inform me when you have something."

"We'll do, Lord Solmyr."

* * *

Odd relief crossed Sirius' body when he saw at least half a dozen Aurors running and recalling the Dementors away. They all boarded that crazy purple monstrosity the Knight Bus and were off with the usual loud bang. Sirius wondered what must have transpired so they would come running to recall them. After all, he thought this time he was done for it. They had him cornered badly.

His path was once more clear and he could continue towards his goal – Hogwarts. He was about to go when he stopped himself. It was eating him away to know what was going on. Why they did come to recall the Dementors in such a hurry? Have others managed to escape from Azkaban? Or were they preparing a trap for him? The lack of information is usually a killer but going to pursue it was just as dangerous. He was pondering what to do next.

He had no choice but to move for if the Dementors return he will not have the time to ponder what next so he was back on his way.

The travel was exhausting on many levels and without a wand it was even more difficult but he had to. Revenge was so close. He was going to pay for everything and finally Sirius could fully relax whatever the cost.

The next village he arrived into was actually inhabited entirely by muggles and he passed as an adorable though a bit shaggy dog. He received a lot of pats by the local children and their parents and few hisses from the cats though he did enjoy chasing them away. It scared their willies and for that he received some warm meals. All in all it was worth the running and the fun.

The next few days, he had close encounters with several wizards and witches but since no one knew of his disguise none could out him out. Of course, stealing a wand was out of the question as it will bring more problems than actually being of any help. He had already gotten used to stealing food and newspapers. He hardly had any other choice and he had to maintain his disguise more and more often. He was now near his goal and it was getting more and more difficult to avoid being seen.

He was starting to think how he would infiltrate Hogwarts. The Ministry was bound to place Dementors at every known entrance. Fortunately he knew of one entrance that for certain will not be guarded. It was you could say the secret of the Marauders.

Sirius' thoughts went back in time. Those were beautiful times despite the danger they ran into every time they ran away. He was happy then with his friends…friends – James, Loony, and…this brought back everything and the reason he was out. What had happened to them? Why did they fall apart? Was it because he made the wrong choice? Was it their demeanor towards – well – everything? Maybe it was but at the time they were so careless. How could one man cause so much pain and distrust?

Sirius closed his eyes. He had to stop thinking about it for it hurt a lot and was bringing the really bad side of him. He could scream accusations to sky heavens and attract all the trouble in the world to him. He took a deep breath and calmed. No, this time he will have the chance to correct the error, the big, painful mistake.

* * *

Far, far away to the North, in a dark forest valley, inside a very old fortress where none had set foot in over a hundred years, young Harry was reeling in his trunk with annoying difficulty. The trunk's wheels were stuck in a furrow and all his efforts to get it free were not yielding any results.

At some point, he did remember he was a wizard much like Ron had yelled it at Hermione when they were caught by that plant in Hogwarts' basement when they were on their way to retrieve the Philosopher's Stone. He took out his wand and pointed at the wheels but stopped and pondered what spell he would need. But then it was so obvious that he simply did it. The wheels broke free.

He put the wand back into his pocket, pulled the trunk and continued down the path he had chosen. It was lit by some phosphorous plants and it gave the whole corridor an eerie look which he did not mind at all. The stone of the floor reminded him of the one in the chamber of Secrets. Every step he was making was loudly resonating. And there was still no sign of anything living.

After a left turn, he found himself into a large room with really old furniture and panoply – crests, chainmail, helmets, shields and swords, and if sold it would bring to anyone tremendous fortune.

Harry left his trunk next to the shelves of a library full of books from top to bottom. He took one book from the middle shelf, sat on an armchair with a crest of skulls and opened it. It was not really a book per say. It was more of diary. The date on the top left of the first page read December eighth eleven hundred seventy.

The words were not difficult to discern but the language though English was. Harry wished he knew of a spell that could make translation. The style of the letters though was beautiful and was attracting the eye easily. Harry could not read it so he left it back where he took it and took another one.

The date on this one read December eight fourteen hundred six four but hey there was the same problem. He did not understand even one word though this time it was a bit easier to read.

"Isn't there a modern translation of all this?" – Harry wondered out loud and like a miracle just waiting to happen, a book shot from the top shelves and landed into his lap. "If you ask you shall be given." Harry read on the back cover. "Oh, well, then…"

He opened the first page. Startled Harry jumped to his feet for the date said: August fourteenth that happened to be today's date and the time was just a few minutes ago. Harry looked around but saw no one.

He turned the first page and the next read: '_**Welcome to Vampire Valley, young prince (to be) of Blackshire.**_'

* * *

"Any news, dear?" – Saptienna asked still in her night gown.

"None whatsoever." – Thant sighed deeply in frustration. "It is like he…he just dropped off the map."

"Oh, dear,"

"They've checked the trace."

"And?"

"And there is nothing wrong with the spell. It is working perfectly. The thing is it just can't locate Harry. It is like he…"

"…Dropped off the map." – Saptienna helped him sit down.

"Try the face of the planet Earth." – Thant said as he was comfortably sitting in his bones made chair. "They swept the entire area of in and out of Wick – nothing. No one has seen Harry. I just hope he…I just hope he is alright because if someone took him then by the gods…"

"Oh, ok, relax Thant," – Saptienna calmed him down by gently placing her hand on his shoulder. "There is no need for empty speculations."

"Dad?" – Cassie knocked onto the door.

"Yes,"

"Have you found Nimbus?"

"No, not yet,"

"Dear, has he told you anything?" – Saptienna asked her daughter.

Cassie assumed her mother's usual grimace of amicable annoyance. "I really had every time of every day to chat with him. Thanks to someone we know…"

"Oh, alright, dear," – Saptienna smiled. Cassie was becoming her mini copy and at times it was scary. "Your dad did the right thing."

"Oh yeah absolutely," – Cassie nodded depicting exactly the opposite. "Did it not occur to any of you two that Nimbus was going to stir crazy, ALONE, in that room?"

"This is the nature of…"

"Punishment!" – Cassie interrupted with fake cheer. "Dad, after all that has happened to him only you would be crazy enough to trap Mr. Trouble into a corner with access to spell books. What did you really think is going to happen? He would stay put? Ha! You do have a vivid delusion."

"ENOUGH!" – Thant's voice thundered and he leapt out of his chair. "What is done is done! Harry's…"

"Dear, pipe it down." – Saptienna stood before him with her hands in defensive position. "Cassie is raising a valid point. You and I made a mistake."

"Right," – Thant sat back down. "I'm sorry, Cassie. You are right. I overreacted."

"Dad, my point is we all love him but sometimes too much of a something leads to disaster."

"You'd know you are the expert." – Thant interjected with a growing smile.

"Yeah, well," – Cassie blushed.

"If you are all done with mushy stuff," – Xsi interjected from the door's threshold. "Then we could get to think where he might have gone, hah?"

"Yes, Xsi dear, we are done." – Thant nodded.

"Can't you use some spell to track him or find him?" – Cassie asked.

"We tried the trace. It leads nowhere." – Thant replied.

"How about the old Salem trace?" – Xsi proposed. "We just need something of his."

Thant closed his eyes then slapped himself on the forehead. "Of course, how silly of me… Why didn't I think of this?"

"You're preoccupied with trying to be a responsible parent."

Thant's gaze narrowed onto his daughter. There were times these two were more mature than their age suggested. The girls laughed at the grimace he was making and Saptienna joined them. It was indeed one of these family comic moments.

Harry had been kind enough to leave poor Hedwig behind not to mention the recently acquired Ferox. The blood of Harry was still imprinted on the latter's teeth which is all Thant needed.

Ordinarily no wizard or witch would employ the Salem tracking method as they were considered dark magic (actually any blood tracking is considered as such. The trace worked in a different way.). But Thant was not burdened by such superstitions. The Salem order still existed though their magical training was carefully observed by the International Federation of Warlocks.

Thant placed the ferox in the middle of the altar with four candle of black fire around it. Muttering slowly the incantation tiny drop of the blood streamed onto the map. They began moving at once – Blackshire then in the different directions the Knight Bus went to and then stopped near the water in Wick. There the blood seemed to boil, levitate and rose above the map.

Thant's eyes grew in surprise. He had not expected this to happen. The blood soon evaporated but Thant had gotten his answer. Harry was beyond any type of tracking.

"Well?" – Saptienna asked impatiently.

"The tracking spell was blocked." – Thant stated to everyone's astonishment.

"What?"

"I know."

"Where is he? Dad?" – Cassie also asked.

"Dear, how can this be?"

"I know of only one thing that could do that." – Thant replied seriously. "It is the Terra Edict."

It was Saptienna's turn to be surprised.

"What the heck is that?" – Xsi asked not understanding her parents' behavior.

"It is a defensive incantation," – Thant replied. "Old Magic."

"And it is very complex," – Saptienna added. "And it hasn't been used for the past thousand years. Any magical stronghold protected by the Terra Edict would prevent magical tracking of any kind. It would even turn blood into vapor."

There was silence for a while.

"Dear, he was last seen north. He can't have disapparated. He had not used the broom. So where or what did he do?"

"Yeah, I know. He must have taken a port key. It is the only thing left. But you see that is the thing no port key has been in use that night. The trace did not pick up anything."

"Isn't there a magical way that can be used without exciting the trace?" – Xsi asked.

"You know," – Saptienna said thoughtfully. "Dear…"

"No!" – Thant shook head.

"What?" – Cassie exclaimed.

"Mother?" – Xsi looked at her.

"In the older days, the Undead used the Bes key."

"Best key?"

"No, dear," – Saptienna chuckled. "The Bes Key…"

"What is that?"

"It is in a way like the port key but in deference to it was enchanted for a particular place. Normally it would be a family house or stronghold. But one must possess the pass in order to use it."

"The Bes Key was banned subsequently because some wizard found a way around it and anyone could use it. Then the Bes key was altered. It responded only to blood invitation and it was logically banned as being dark magic." – Thant added.

"So it was more of a personal use?" – Cassie reasoned.

"Yes, and it was untraceable, which is one of the other reasons why it was banned." – Thant added.

"So Harry must have used a Bes key?" – Xsi said.

"It is one of the fewer things left."

"You said it is untraceable, right?" – Cassie said.

"Yes," – Thant nodded.

"But how would Harry know where to find one and even use it?"

"Now that is an interesting point." – Saptienna said. "Dear, what do you think?"

"I don't know. There are many possibilities."

"Cornelius?"

"No," – Thant shook his head. "He's of the modern morons."

"The Minister?" – Xsi exclaimed.

"No, fudge head," – Cassie said. "The vampire idiot that…"

"Of course," – Thant exclaimed suddenly jumping to his feet. "Thank you, Cassie."

"Ah, sure, Dad." – Cassie replied though not really certain what she was thanked for.

"Dear?" – Saptienna looked at her husband.

"We have to make contact with Pete."

"Pete? What for?"

"I'm not sure but he might know."

"Why would he?"

"Last year, he was here. Saptienna, he has been converted."

"Yes, so?"

"Dear," – Thant sighed deeply. "He can move faster than Cornelius and only who can do that…"

Saptienna became thoughtful. "The Elder…"

"Oh, yes,"

"Dear, they are gone."

"I'm not convinced of that and neither was my father. There are some of them left. And if they are still around then believe me they will be in a place with such defenses this world has never seen before."

* * *

Harry was quite startled by the second page of this diary, first the date and now the welcoming greeting. It appeared after all that he was expected but he still wondered of the cloak and dagger routine. Why hide least of all of him? He was not that scary or dangerous.

Harry turned to the next page and read. '**Vampire Valley is home to the Nosfaeratus. It is here that they first appeared all these millennia ago in a dick (dark) night. They met the primitive locals and fed upon them forming a bond with the land….**'

The history of the first arrival of the Nosfaeratus continued for many pages before it actually reached a point of any familiarity to Harry. They had been here longer than Harry could have ever imagined. They were of the oldest races.

Sadly their past caught up with them. The primitive world of Earth had not seen battles the likes of these where the skies filled with liquid fire and thunders. The first ones and their enemies seemed like gods entangled into a fight that lasted for a long time shaking and shattering the earth.

The first ones emerged victorious but there were no cheers for the result had been bloody. Much had been lost and Earth had become their home now. For millennia the first ones ruled the primitive locals bringing civilization and order to them but at some point the humans rebelled.

The first ones retreated to their strongholds and never appeared again leaving the world to the younger race of the humans. Sadly, the humans unable to continue in the footsteps left by the first ones did the only thing they were really good at – fight. They fought amongst each other until the day everything built in the centuries of glory and progress was destroyed.

The world then suffered a great climate change and most of the humans were wiped out. The few that remained formed settlements and communities and began once more to expand but they never reached the heights of the first ones.

At a later point of turmoil among them, the first separation occurred. The humans standing no longer united divided into two distinctive groups – the believers of the stars and the guardians of nature. The first group sought to strive for the achievements of the past through logic and reason while the second group strived for the power of nature through intent and mysticism, the source of nature's power.

For a time the two groups existed in perfect harmony until the day the first group malcontent of their inability to harness the necessary knowledge through hard work sought the power of the second to ease their ways. Great battle followed. Many were lost and once more darkness befell the world.

The survivors of the second group retreated into the darkest parts of the world never to be seen or heard of again. In time, helped by nature and nurtured by the first, they mastered the other way of nature, the hidden way, and the way people today call MAGIC.

The diary ended. There was no more in it. It was the early history of mankind and the beginning of the wizard kind. Were they all ungrateful? – Perhaps. Harry could not judge either for it happened so long ago but this is how everything began.

Harry placed the diary back to the shelves. Maybe learning of the past was not such a good idea after all. If one removes the mystery of it all, one loses its perks, its enigma. It no longer is as interesting. Maybe sometimes it is best not to know.

* * *

The same could not be said for his past. He wanted to know more. He has always wanted to know more. And if there was a way for him to go back in time, he would. He has to know. Who his parents really were? What did they do? Who his grandparents were? He knew some of the why but it was not enough.

"Sometimes getting those specifics answers hurt the most."

"Maybe," – Harry said without turning to the source of the voice. "But if one has lost everything one would want at least to know why."

"Even, if the answers bring only pain?"

"To understand my past I have to know." – Harry replied. "Even, if it hurts."

"Well, then, maybe one day you will get your wish, young Mr. Potter, but beware of the power of time it also carries consequences and responsibility."

Harry turned around and almost froze. Before him, dressed in high collared robe of scarlet red, a terrifyingly handsome and young man stood whose age however seemed impossible to be determined other than in his purely red eyes. He bore a staff with glittering in silvery shade rhombic diamond encased in a dragon hand out of which the staff appeared to be made of. His boots were of silver scales.

"Lord Sandro," – Harry exclaimed involuntarily.

Sandro's eyes narrowed. He had been told of the boy's inexplicable knowledge but experiencing it first hand was another matter entirely. His hand reached instantaneously for the wand and the mind spell was in effect.

Harry had frozen already but this time he was also bound by Sandro's spell that allowed the latter to get inside Harry's mind. To Sandro's greatest surprise, the boy was fully alert and aware of his presence.

The aura surrounding the boy though seemed somewhat familiar, very familiar.

"Impossible," – Sandro whispered but the purity of the truth was staring at him. "How?"

"Sometimes we seek not the essence of the answers' soul, Lord Sandro. It is best left where it withered."

"I have to know."

"It does sound familiar, doesn't it?" – Harry asked reminding Sandro of his own words just a few moments ago.

Sandro pulled out of Harry's mind and broke the spell over the boy. Pete had been right. There was another force in play here.

"You came to us. Why?" – Sandro asked.

"I didn't." – Harry shook head.

Sandro frowned at this counter logical answer.

"You didn't?" – His eyebrows flew high. "Then who did?"

"You already know the answer. But from my point of view I had nowhere else to be."

Sandro nodded. This was why the defenses had let him pass without even triggering. Ironically, the strongest of spells had very simple answers.

"Master Sandro, I have just lear…" – Pete entered but stopped at mid sentence as he noticed Harry.

"You were saying, Pete?"

"Never mind."

"It would seem young Lord Solmyr, is going to be staying with us for a while."

"Yes, master,"

"Give him the west wing," – Sandro said. "He will enjoy it."

"Yes, master," – Pete bowed. "Come with me, Harry."

"Food time will be at ten." – Sandro said before leaving the room.

"Do you even eat normally?" – Harry asked.

Sandro smiled. "Just because, it doesn't mean we don't."

"See you at ten then, master Sandro," – And Harry left with Pete through the left corridor.

* * *

Sirius woke up. It is late evening. The star were filling the sky and the night breeze was slightly ruffling the hair. The grass was softer as it was soaked in gentle dew. Sirius stood on four paws. His yellowish eyes scanned the immediate vicinity but there was no danger. It was time to move again. He broke into a run. It was so rejuvenating and the gentle touch of the breeze crossed through him.

Not so much later, he crossed a lonely road traversing a forest. A muggle car was crossing and another after it. Sirius stopped for a moment to observe then continued on his path. He was about to continue when he heard a horrid racket.

He turned around and saw one of the cars turned over at the closest road curve. He made his way to it. There was much broken glass though there was no one in the car that perplexed Sirius a great deal. He continued sniffing until he picked up a scent. It was blood.

He followed it and soon found the source that happened sadly to be quite dead and more to the point drained. A slight disturbing noise caught his attention. He noticed a dark figure over the other body. It was so obvious what it was doing.

Sirius cursed under breath. He had run into a vampire. And the vampire sensed him as well as it left its food and turned around. The vampire noticed the large black dog starring at him and also cursed.

The two kept watching each other for a quite the moment then the vampire launched itself at the dog but then flew backwards. Sirius had repulsed him and that startled the vampire a great deal. He had seen many dogs but none with this kind of strength. Sirius prepared for attack.

The vampire however did not consider confronting this black monstrosity a second time and made a run for it but the dog pursued. The exhausting chase lasted an hour before they both stopped tired back at the crash site.

The vampire moved to replenish with what was left of the corpse he had previously sucked while Sirius only observed. Finishing, the vampire was ready for an encore and it is now he noticed something odd in the behavior of the dog. It was observing not like a predator or even a dog. The vampire could swear the look was more of a reproach than an ordinary look of curiosity.

Sirius truth be said was very tired and wanted to change but revealing himself to a vampire is a really bad idea. The reproaching look was actually meant to indicate to the vampire that he ought at least to bury the victims. So only with his eyes he told the vampire what to do and this is what the vampire found quite intriguing. It is true dogs are perceptive but that perceptive well this was pushing it.

"What are you?" – The vampire could no longer resist asking.

Sirius revealed his bare teeth and growled. The vampire retreated but was certainly persistent.

Neither however had the time to anticipate the appearance of another figure that landed before Sirius. It bore a bow and a silver arrow flew in the direction of the vampire who barely had the time to dodge it.

The vampire launched himself at the shooter but was not as lucky and if it was not for Sirius he certainly wouldn't have made it alive. The shooter overwhelmed by the sudden appearance of the large dog had no other choice but to flee.

The vampire was unconscious though. The silver of the shooter's dagger had grazed him. Sirius dragged him by the collar of his robe to a safer place deep within the forest.

The vampire retook consciousness several hours later. There was no sign of the large dog though. There were a few dead ferrets almost fresh. The vampire chuckled. He knew enough to be certain it was not a dog he had encountered though what that was difficult to tell too but they got an understanding. The shooter however was no mystery to him and it was time he dealt with him.

* * *

At ten sharp, Harry, escorted by Pete, entered the dining room where his host Lord Sandro was sitting at the head of a large table of polished stone. Leathered chairs much like the ones in the greeting room were placed around it. Silver plates and goblets adorned the surfaced alongside plenty of delicious meals.

"Come," – Lord Sandro said standing up to greet his young guest.

He placed Harry two chairs away from him and retook his seat. Harry found quickly those meals that were among his favorite but also tasted some new ones. During the eating part, none spoke only the noises of clattering silver wear. The main course was followed by sweets and ice creams of all forms and variations and then most unusually by coffee and cake.

Sandro then led Harry to a different room. It could be called observatory floor right on the roof of the stronghold overseeing the dark forest. It was entirely of glass walls and roof. There were only two armchairs and a small table. The rest of the room floated in mid air – a simmering cauldron and even the fire under it, dozens of potions, a few very old looking books, and two oak cabinets. It was a bit surreal even for a wizard environment.

"Come, sit." – Sandro gestured and sat. Harry followed sitting on his right. "Once upon a time, there were two villages west of here. They were prosperous and many from around the world came to visit." Sandro sighed deeply. His eyes lost themselves somewhere in the horizon.

Harry said nothing. He was waiting patiently for his host to resume his thought. At times like these it was best not to interrupt.

"They were the jewel of Vampire Valley." – Sandro continued. "They represented the best of us. Anything you can think of was there and for a feeble amount of gold sold to anyone, which is why everyone came here – great quality and very low prices." Sandro smiled probably on a memory of that time.

"So what happened to them?" – Harry asked as he felt it appropriate.

"For many years nothing, they prospered. But then…" – Sandro paused a dark thread passed his face. "Then greed took over. The humans came alongside the new wizards and destroyed them."

"Well, the humans were probably unhappy working for free."

"There were no humans in those villages. They were all of vampire blood."

"Entirely vampiric?"

"Yes," – Sandro nodded. "Much like your village near the school – Hogsmeade."

"I haven't been to it yet. My father did not have the time to sign in the form."

"Because you ran away?"

"Yeah," – Harry nodded. "I don't think he's going to be very thrilled of that part."

"No father would be." – Sandro noted.

"So why did the humans and the wizards attack them?"

"They wanted the craftsmanship. I imagine you have never heard of vampire made goods of any kind?"

"No," – Harry shook head.

"That's because they are very rare. Well, at the time, they weren't that rare."

"Oh, I thought Goblins were best in this."

"Well, Goblin made weapons and armory are indeed of great quality but they are no match for vampire ones. Our craftsmen were unmatched much like the old elfish ones."

"And dwarves I imagine?"

"Yes, those too."

"Did the humans and the wizards managed to get possession of their desires?"

"To a point they succeeded but it did not last. We came back for revenge. It was not pretty. After that, we decided it best to disappear from the realm of the humans and the wizards. Unfortunately, the new clans of vampires stood in our way. A great battle ensued."

"They won?"

"With the help of the wizards and the humans they did. Very few of us remained behind. The wizards' bloodlines got mixed with the humans. It was the only way for them to survive. The vampires did not have much of a choice either."

"And the Necromancers?"

"Ah," – Sandro stood up and walked to the floating books, picked one and then sat back. "Yes, the Necromancers followed in our footsteps but they were attacked too. The vampire clans unleashed their fear and control over the humans and the wizards and betrayed their allies the Necromancers. That was also a great battle and its result forced the Necromancers to retreat as well."

"I imagine the Dakula clan?"

"No, and this is the irony. They were not in the center of this."

"Then who was?"

"Two clans named after few of the first ones – the Kowari clan and the Morrigan clan. They were at the center of it. They could never accept Nosfaeratus' or Necromancers' dominance."

"So where does the Dakula come in?"

"The Dakula clan is what you could call a remora."

"A remora?"

"Remoras are tiny creatures that attach themselves to sharks. The shark does the leg work and they get the spoilers."

"Oh," – Harry said. "But as of lately this is not the case."

"Not entirely, no,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the other two clans are not gone yet, young Prince. They are still pulling strings."

"Are you sure?"

"No, at this point, I'm only guessing but given Pete's reports I'm inclined to believe part of them stand behind Cornelius' moves."

"So why haven't they shown themselves?"

"Oh, they will when the time is appropriate." – Sandro sighed and let the book rejoin its floating brothers. "Enough, history for tonight. Pete's told me of you and your deeds so far. I'm quite impressed. And I don't usually get impressed by wizards."

"I'm not sure whether to feel flattered or really concerned."

Sandro chuckled. "You are full of surprises, young Prince, this much is certain. Your magical level is at times beyond your age."

"I do have a feeling it is not entirely my own actions."

"At times, perhaps not, but the rest of it is you."

"Well, I have made strange allies – Louise Gryffindor and her clan…"

"Louise Griffin? I haven't heard of the Griffins in a long time. They descend from a noble bloodline."

"Well, you would know. You sent Pete to turn her while making it look like it was you."

Sandro looked up visibly surprised. "Well…Louis needed persuasion."

"And the Vaku?"

"Well, him too…"

"So you do interfere even after all these years?"

"We have to keep an eye on our legacies."

"You mean control them?"

"In a way, yes, but only in a way," – Sandro's eyes flickered. "If we don't the wizard society will be conquered. The vampire clans are usually occupied with the humans and with themselves alongside what are left of the Necromancers but their goals ultimately are to control the wizard world. Poor wizards, they would not know what would hit them if none bothered the clans."

"We can manage."

"Really? The wizard world cannot handle a simple dark wizard let alone a single vampire clan. Young Prince, you speak of things you barely understand and just because you won a few battles and with help doesn't mean you know what you are getting yourself into. There was a reason why the Nosfaeratus and the Necromancers ruled over the others. It was not about control it was about peace."

"Well, this is certainly your side of the story but a story, Lord Sandro, has always two sides."

"Very true,"

"Sadly, it would seem only few records of the time exist."

"Also true and you have to ask yourself why."

"Another time, I guess." – Harry stood up. "It is bed time for me."

Sandro had stood up too. "As you wish,"

Pete appeared and took HHHHHarry back to his chamber.

"He's everything you said he is, Pete." – Sandro said after Pete returned to the observatory room.

"He's not taking sides."

"For now."

"Very true, master," – Pete nodded.

"His intuition and perception are highly heightened though." – Sandro remarked.

"And Sandrile is speaking through him."

"I noticed already."

"Great changes are coming, Milord."

"Yes, they are. Sandrile has always been one step ahead of all of us."

"I wonder where it would lead us."

"Only Sandrile knows that." – Sandro sighed. "We wait and see."

"Yes, master,"

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up early. At least it felt that way. His hosts were nowhere to be found. He assumed they had gone to eat (their way). He used the time to look around. Like any stronghold, it had many passages some leading everywhere and others with dead-ends.

One particular, hidden passage caught his attention. It passed between the walls along most of the rooms making spying on those rather easy and then it dived to the basement where it ended in a rather wide cave.

It had stables at the far end but no horses at least none in the common sense. The creatures were all too familiar to Harry – Pegasus, which was rather odd. These noble and gentle beings did not seem like the types of transport that a vampire would choose and vice versa. But here there were nevertheless. They noticed his presence immediately as they snorted.

Close to him but separated by a thin wall, Harry saw something like a room with black polished stone with golden intertwining circles. Each circle bore a distinct symbol. At first he thought they were runic but it turned out they represented crests. Some looked familiar other not.

He stepped into one crest with a dragon eye. The whole environment around him changed and he found himself looking at Vampire Valley. But it was not the same as it was now. It looked younger and more vivid. The two villages Lord Sandro had mention the day before were also there. They were magnificent and shone like a diamond in the rough. Streams of people (of all races) were coming in and out of them.

Harry stepped out of the crest and the vision of the past faded away. Intrigued by this discovery, Harry moved to the other circle crests.

The next he chose was a crest of Pegasus wings. The vision came promptly transporting to an unknown view overlooking valleys and mountains. The view then climbed higher into the air and halted at a sight unseen ever before – the domain of the Pegasus Riders. It was a floating mass of apparently solid clouds with castles like Hogwarts and small villages with houses of dark wood. There were plenty of fields with silver grass and trees with orange gold leaves.

The next circle was with dunes and it transported Harry to a vast and very hot dry desert with apparently nothing in it but that was not entirely true. Rocky formations climbed into view with countless apertures. The vision dived into one and it led into a great amber city full of emeralds, rubies and sapphires. Harry wondered whose realm was that until he noticed the inhabitants and froze. They were Genies of all sizes and shades of the blue.

Harry moved out the Genies' city to another circle of old tree painted in silver and lime. It transported Harry to the most vivid green forest he has ever laid his eyes upon. The trees teemed of life and colors. A city perched in the crowns of the trees caught immediately the eye. Its complexity and perfection had no equal. The trees themselves were grand with enormous wide branches. On each branch level there were wide wood tiles like floors and endless stairs around the stem. The inhabitants were the most beautiful beings Harry has ever seen (yes, they were elves).

Then followed a familiar circle with a skull with red glowing eyes and Harry knew where he was – Necropolis, the capital of the Necromancers' domain. It was a magnificent city. It looked a bit spooky but everything in it was build with perfection. The skull throne symbol of power was in the middle of the city at the Mortis Square. It was surrounded by eight great columns and on each of them a different crystal glowing in different colors – black, silver, blue, yellow, red, green, white and gold. Each color stood for a different power. Black stood for death and peace, Blue for serenity, Yellow for fear, Red for fury and blood, Green for will, White for nobility and purity, Gold for supremacy and bravery, and Silver for prophecy and creation.

The vision then changed. The columns were still there but the meaning of the colors had changed with time. Some have stayed the same – black for death and peace, white for nobility and purity, green for will and gold for supremacy and bravery. The others had changed – red for blood and justice, yellow for power and creation, blue for vanity and dominance, and silver for glory and beauty.

The vision changed a few times with slight alterations to the meanings much like any progressing and changing society. The color palette of the Necromancers is of the core of whom and what they are and thus it represents an important trait of their character.

The last circle Harry stepped into was that of blood. The vision took him to four cities one of which he recognized – Aetheris. It was obvious these were the Vampire domain. All cities were grand and luster magnificent. They were the pillar of society. And then one by one these candles were extinguished and only Aetheris remained but it was far from the glory of the old days.

The last thing Harry saw before the visions faded away were vast armies facing one another into the heart of Vampire Valley – Necromancers and Nosfaeratus against the Clans, dark wizards, and human armies.

"Yes, those were the days." – Harry heard Sandro's voice.

"It was…is…incredible." – Harry shared still shaken by the visions.

"Yes, the circles of history have that effect on anyone." – Sandro said and tiny smile came to his face.

"Master Harry," – Pete appeared too. "I just had a lovely converse with Master Thant."

"Oh," – Harry exclaimed.

"He expects you to be at Hogwarts at the appointed time."

"I shall certainly try." – Harry replied.

"One can ask for only so much." – Sandro said.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	36. The Two Hundred Eggs Challenge

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Book 3: Dark Moon**

**Chapter 36**

**The Two Hundred Eggs Challenge**

First of September came. Xsi and Cassie were on the train for the first time without Harry. He had not returned home. They were both wondering how to lay in the news to his closest friends but nothing came to mind.

Ron and Hermione had obviously noted his absence but attributed it to the fact they might have missed each other on the platform. They then saw Cassie gesturing them to come join them.

They came in a compartment occupied by only one individual who seemed to be asleep. His clothing was rather strange set of shabby wizard clothing. He looked ill and exhausted though quite young his light brown hair was flecked with grey.

"Who's this?" – Ron asked as they entered.

"Oh," – Xsi exclaimed. "Don't mind him."

"He's a teacher." – Cassie added.

"How do you know that?" – Ron asked.

"Well…" – Xsi started explaining.

"It is written on his trunk." – Cassie interrupted and showed the suitcase's label that read: Professor R.J. Lupin. "As we said don't mind him."

"I wonder what he'd be teaching." – Ron said.

"That's obvious, isn't it?" – Hermione whispered. "The only subject for which we have no teacher is only one – Defense against the Dark Arts."

"It is obvious only to you." – Ron replied.

"And to those with common sense…"

"Are you two done?" – Cassie interrupted. "You're like an old married couple."

"Funny," – Hermione exclaimed nettled at this remark.

"Where is Harry?" – Ron finally asked the question that has been burning him.

"Ah…" – Cassie turned pink. Her throat had suddenly become very dry.

"Well…ah…huh…" – Xsi also did not seem to fancy to answer the question.

"Well?" – Hermione looked at both of them wondering what the problem is.

"Ah," – Cassie bit a lip then took a deep breath and said. "He's run away."

"He's what?" – Ron and Hermione looked at her with disbelief.

"Harry ran away. He's not yet returned and even Dad can't find him."

"Ah…" – Ron was at a loss of words.

Hermione was having the same problem though she regained her composure quickly. "What do you mean you can't find him?"

"Ah, yeah," – Ron joined her. "He has the trace."

"We know, Ron." – Xsi said slightly irritated.

"Despite the trace, Dad can't find him and neither can the ministry."

"But that's impossible!" – Ron exclaimed. "The trace is active until he turns seventeen. He can't simply remove it."

"The trace is still active, Ron but despite it Harry can't be found. What part of that escaped you?"

"How?"

"Well, Dad believes," – Xsi said. "He believes Harry is in a place that is actually blocking the trace."

"What?" – Ron exclaimed stunned. "No, you're mistaken. It is not possible. Nothing can block the trace."

"Nothing, you mean, that we know of." – Cassie corrected him with a tiny smile.

"Anyway," – Xsi lightened the mood. "He's gone somewhere."

"Why did he run in the first place?" – Hermione asked.

"Oh," – Cassie replied. "Well, let's say he and Dad had a fall out."

"Yeah," – Xsi added. "Dad grounded Harry and he took it badly. He was stuck in his room for over a week. Dad had placed a charm around his window and some other exits so he wouldn't get any ideas."

"But," – Cassie continued. "He found a way around it. He managed to break the charm, use Moandor's rope to escape then took the Knight bus and ended up somewhere in Wick, and from there the trail goes cold."

"Wick?" – Hermione exclaimed confused.

"What the devil would he be doing there?" – Ron said.

"Well that's the million Galleon question, Ron." – Cassie replied. "No one has a clue."

"You should have seen Dad giving stern looks at Fudge for his inability to locate Harry." – Xsi said suddenly amused by the memory.

"Fudge?" – Ron looked up.

"Yeah, he really did not know where to hide. Dad was quite unforgiving."

"Any who, he is gone." – Cassie concluded. "Anyone hear about Black?"

"Who hasn't?" – Ron said. "No one has managed to escape Azkaban before."

"And then there is Hogsmeade." – Xsi changed the subject.

"I'm looking forward to that." – Hermione said cheerfully. "It is as I read the only settlement void of Muggles."

"Yeah, I think it is." – Ron said in a offhand kind of way. "But that's why anyone and by anyone I mean would go. I want to go inside Honey Dukes."

"What's that?" – Hermione asked.

"It is a sweet's shop." – Ron replied dreamily. "They have everything – Pepper Imps that can make you smoke at the mouth, and great Chocó balls full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream, and…"

"Yes, yes," – Hermione pressed on eagerly. "It isn't just that. According to Sites of Historical Sorcery it is also the place where the Goblin's rebellion took place in 1612, and the Shrieking Shack is probably the most haunted house in Britain…"

"…and sherbet balls that make you levitate just a few inches off the ground while you're sucking them." – Ron had continued his dreaming out loud interrupting Hermione's history lesson.

The door to the compartment opened. Draco and his fellow gorillas – Crabbe and Goyle entered.

"Oi, the Solmyrs and Weasel."

Crabbe and Goyle smiled trollishly.

"I heard your dad had gotten his hands on some gold this summer," – Draco began with his oily voice. "Did your mother died out of shock?"

Ron had gone all red and stood up briskly.

"Don't you have a meeting with a shampoo in a bathroom, sleazy?" – Cassie snapped.

Draco went paler than usual and his anger also turned his ears red. The insolence of the Solmyr was not going to be tolerated this year.

"It is best you leave, Malfoy." – Xsi said.

"Really, slob Solmyr?" – Malfoy's sneer returned. "You and …?"

"And a teacher!" – Hermione added pointing at the still asleep Lupin.

Malfoy's sneer vanished on the spot and was replaced by an apprehensive look. He did not to start anything under the nose of a teacher even one that looked so shabby.

"Another time, Granger," – He sneered and left.

"That'd be the day." – She answered back.

"C'mon!" – Draco said resentfully to Crabbe and Goyle, and they disappeared.

* * *

Harry woke up. It was the first of September. It was the day he was supposed to return to Hogwarts and while some part of him wanted to he was not really that eager. He had spent about a week already in Vampire Valley. He had learnt a lot about the old races and their 'problems'.

Sandro's stronghold however was full of secret passages that he had explored every day for they led to interesting places. Of course, none even compared to the one he found on his second day here – the vision circles. Every day after exploring a bit he would return there. They were intoxicating and Harry absorbed them with uncontrollable hunger. It was a window so far in the past that no record held intact other than Sandro himself and Pete.

They were formidable hosts. They tended to his every need and desire. They did not tell him when to go to bed or when to get up. He was absolutely free here. It was a freedom he was not used to and he enjoyed it immensely. He was free at the castle too but between Saptienna and Thant, his sisters and Moandor he was not really truly free.

He was getting almost every day at the hours he saw fit. He was eating breakfast in the observatory room as the view was simply beautiful. He would then go outside though within the defensive perimeter of the stronghold and just walk for hours under the crowns of the old trees, crossing the two creeks (or more to the point torrents) that was quite a challenge (and most of the time he would get very, very wet), then he would climb to each highest point of the four surrounding peaks (called Wolverine, Death Glide, Blood Baron and Zoom). By dark he would return to the stronghold to have dinner with Sandro and talk more about the past days.

But today was September first, the day he supposed to be at nine and three quarters platform at King's Cross departing for Hogwarts. His indecision to leave this marvelous place however stood in the way.

Harry stood near his window and suddenly realized that even he could be there right now he had not bought any of the new books or ingredients for the year. He had missed that part entirely but had to correct it. He could not go to school without these things.

"Am I disturbing you, young prince?"

Harry heard Pete's voice. He looked at the reflection in the window and shook head.

"Do you need anything?"

Harry shook head again.

"Very well," – Pete said and turned to leave.

"Wait," – Harry said turning around. "Ah, Pete…"

"Yes, master Solmyr?"

"I need…ah…to buy provisions for school." – Harry said thoughtfully. "I should have been at Diagon Alley doing that but…"

"Perfectly understandable,"

"I should be right now in the train to Hogwarts but…" – Harry lowered his gaze to his watch and just realized the train had gone already, and his sisters were on it without him. "It has already left…hum…five minutes ago."

"It happens, master Solmyr," – Pete moved to him and placed his arm on his shoulder. "I shall inform Master Sandro that you and I need to make a trip. Come to the reading room in ten minutes."

"Thanks,"

Pete left the room and went to speak with Sandro while Harry continued observing the forest. There was still something in this place he needed to do… Or maybe Sandrile did. Harry was aware enough to know that somehow he and the great seer Sandrile were linked together and that his knowledge had brought him thus far.

Ten minutes later, Harry came into the reading room seeing Pete in his traveling coat alongside Master Sandro in his.

"You're not coming with us, are you?" – The question came out on its own. Harry did not really mean it to sound the way it did.

Sandro smiled and hooded himself. "Yes, I am."

"You could be recognized!"

"That's what I've been saying." – Pete interjected.

"I haven't been seen for the past one hundred years." – Sandro said to reassure both of them. "No one will recognize me unless we run into old friends…"

"I've said that too…"

"Shall we then, Master Sandro?" – Harry said opening the door.

"Pete, you go first, young Solmyr, will be between us."

"Of course, Master,"

* * *

The train continued further north and the rain that had started on King's Cross Station had stayed with them all this time. The windows were now solid grey, shimmering grey that gradually darkened until lanterns flickered and illuminated the corridors and over the luggage racks. Professor Lupin kept sleeping though not tackled by the noises of either the train or the hammering rain.

"We must be getting closer," – Ron said and leaned forward to beam through the black window.

His words had hardly left him when the train started to slow its pace.

"Supper," – Ron exclaimed happily. "I can't wait to get to the feast. I'm starving…"

"But," – Hermione exclaimed too looking her watch. "We can't be there yet."

"Such a pessimist." – Xsi observed.

"Either way, we can't be there yet." – Hermione said firmly.

"Then why are we stopping?" – Ron asked.

The train was going slower and slower. Cassie being closer to the door peaked into the corridors. There were many other heads protruding from the other compartments doing the same as her.

The train stopped with a sudden jolt and Cassie felt falling backwards into her compartment and onto someone that happened to be Ron. The lights then flickered out of existence and total darkness replaced it.

"That's my foot, Xsi." – Hermione groaned.

"Sorry, it was not intentional." – Xsi apologized pulling herself up. "But there is an idiot driving this thing."

The air in the compartment had abruptly become colder. The windows had gotten frost too.

"What's going on?" – Ron asked. "Why is it this col…ouch." Ron groaned in pain as someone had stamped on his foot. Another shadow had come to their place.

"Oh, sorry,"

Ron quickly recognized Longbottom's voice.

"Neville, is that you?" – Cassie asked.

"Yes, I'm so sorry, Ron." – He apologized. "The lights went out. I must have entered into the wrong compartment."

"It is alright, Neville."

"Ouch." – Xsi exclaimed. "Who are you?"

"Xsi?"

"Ginny?"

"Yeah, sorry,"

"What are you doing here?" – Ron asked.

"I was looking for you and…" – She too screeched in pain. The door had opened again and someone had tripped at the door and fallen over her.

"Oh, sorry," – It was Alamar.

"Alamar, where the heck were you?" – Ron asked.

"Ah, front of the train," – He replied. "Sorry, Ginny, didn't mean to."

"Quiet!"

Everyone turned into the direction of the voice. It was Professor Lupin. He was awake and holding his wand out. A small light was coming out of it. His face was still pale but his eyes expressed vigilant alert.

"Stay where you are," – He said with a hoarse voice. "I'm going to see what's out…"

He was moving to the door but did not manage to finish his sentence as the door opened slowly.

Standing in the door and towering to the ceiling was a cloaked figure. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. There was something dangling out of the raggedy cloak as Alamar noticed though he wished he didn't. It made his stomach contract. It was a glistening, grayish, slimy looking hand. It was there only for a moment as though the creature had sensed it was noticed.

And then whatever lied beneath the hood took a deep, rattling breath as though it was trying to suck not only the air but something else from the surroundings.

Cassie and Xsi were frozen stiff when the creature came in but when it breathed they started shaking uncontrollably. They were soon on the ground in wriggling, agonizing pain. Hermione and the others wanted to help but the effect this creature produced prevented from moving even a toe.

"No one is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks." – Lupin said but the creature did not move.

He then muttered something under breath and a large blinding light came out of his wand repulsing the creature. The coldness retreated and a moment later, the lights flickered into life again.

Cassie and Xsi stopped wriggling but were otherwise unresponsive. Hermione picked herself up and touched their necks and almost fainted seeing there is no pulse.

"Hermione?" – Alamar came to her aid. Seeing her face however he asked. "What's wrong?"

"No pulse…" – Hermione breathed out.

Alamar let her sit and then went for the Solmyr sisters' throats. Hermione was right there was no pulse. He feared the worst knowing full well what effect these creatures had on Necromancers.

"They will be alright." – Professor Lupin said.

"I wouldn't bet my supper on that." – Alamar exclaimed a bit more belligerently than he intended. He then quickly realized his error. "Professor."

Lupin bent down and touched their necks and quickly became paler. He had rarely seen anyone with no pulse after a brief encounter with these creatures. He conjured flames in his hands and placed them around the girls. Then he rummaged through his case and took a large slab of chocolate.

He distributed it among the others and turned his attention to the still stilled girls. He conjured a small bowl of water and applied it on their foreheads.

"Keep applying it," – Lupin turned to Alamar. "I'll go to the front to get the train moving again." And he left.

The train got moving again. Professor Lupin had sent a message to the school regarding the two girls. He then returned to the compartment but there was still no change to their condition.

"What were those things?" – A boy asked. It was Justin Finn-Flechly. He had come to look for Ginny and Neville. They had shared a compartment together.

"A Dementor," – Lupin replied. "One of the Dementors guarding Azkaban."

Everyone stared at him. They had heard of these things but never seen one so close (well seen one period).

"Eat your chocolate." – Lupin said. "It will help."

"Thanks," – Neville said eating his part. "It was horrible though…"

"No shit, Einstein." – Alamar replied.

"It felt so cold."

"I felt like I would never be…" – Ginny trailed off.

"Never be…what?" – Neville asked.

"It is the effect of the Dementors." – Lupin explained. "They feed on happy thoughts…"

"On all positive energy, actually," – Alamar interrupted. Everyone looked at him stunned. "Until they leave you with nothing but your worst experiences…what?"

"Guess?" – Ron exclaimed.

"I read, Ron." – Alamar shrugged.

The talks interrupted until the train stopped at the Hogsmeade station. There was a scramble to get out. But Alamar stayed behind. He did not want to leave Cassie and Xsi alone.

Professor Lupin appeared with Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Darkstone!" – She greeted and bent down to check on the girls. "We have to take them to the infirmary."

Lupin bent down and took Cassie while Professor McGonagall got hold of Xsi, and with Alamar at their heels they proceeded outside.

"Mr. Darkstone," – Professor McGonagall said. "You go on. We will take care of them."

"I want to stay with them." – Alamar replied.

"No, go on."

"Is everthin' alright, here?" – A familiar voice said. Alamar saw the gigantic figure of Hagrid.

"We need these two at the infirmary on the double. Hagrid, take them. I shall escort the first years."

Hagrid took in his hands the two girls and moved quickly to the castle. Professor McGonagall on other hand headed with the first years to the lake.

* * *

Far away, in Southern Germany, inside a dark forest three people appeared out of thin air. It was Sandro, Pete and Harry. They headed out of the forest to the nearby village huddled at the foot of the Alps.

"Are we there?" – Harry asked.

"Almost," – Sandro replied.

"Prepare to be amazed, young Harry." – Pete added.

They got out on a winded road leading to the village. Harry wondered what was there to be amazed of. They walked for ten minutes and still nothing amazing until they reached the gates though those were not the usual type. It was actually rather strange. Harry's eyes could not see any gates but his mind was. It was so as he was not able to proceed forward. Something was standing in his way – an invisible barrier.

"It is the 'Elysium' charm." – Pete informed noticing Harry's confusion. "Some wizardry villages still have the old incantations protecting them. The gates are enchanted to respond only to a specific password."

"Which is?"

"It varies depending on who is the village's guardian. Rarely even the villagers know who it is. It serves to best protect them."

"The guardian of the village is the only one that knows it." – Sandro interjected.

"Then how do the villagers know what it is?" – Harry asked perplexed. "If one goes out how does he get back?"

"The guardian tells the password every new year."

"But if no one knows who he is then how do they know it is the password?"

"This is the clever bit." – Pete answered. "The guardian is the secret keeper. He sends out an enchanted scroll. Everyone reads it and then they forget."

"They forget? But then what is the point?"

"No," – Sandro smiled. "They read it and know it but they can never speak it aloud to anyone outside of the village."

"Oh great! And how are we supposed to get in?"

"Well, ironically, the guardian keeps one password for the villagers and one master password just in case. That password was used by the first village guardian and as such is regarded as sacred. And we happen to know the first guardian."

"Who is it?"

"Me!" – Pete replied.

Harry looked up stunned at Pete.

"Give me your hands!" – Pete said then after having them muttered something. The mental and invisible barriers vanished on the spot. "Now, we can go in."

The village as Harry noticed was your ordinary mountain village. There was nothing special about it, small houses with small lanes as streets mingling with large backyards. The chimneys streamed with almost white vapor.

"Where are we going?" – Harry asked while absorbing everything around him.

"To a side of the village, the muggles have never seen."

"There are muggles in here?" – Harry's eyes widened with shock.

"Yes, half of the village is." – Pete replied.

"But then how…"

"I told you how."

"But they don't know…I mean about the wizards?"

"When did they ever know?" – Pete looked at him amused.

* * *

They reached a very old shop that sold flowers. It had a few tables on the back where they served tea and coffee. Harry still could not see that wizard side Pete was speaking of. The three entered and sat on the tables. The owner of the shop appeared covered in roots and leaves as he had been working chopping and dressing flowers.

"Chamomile!" – Pete ordered.

The owner bowed and disappeared to get the desired beverage. He returned with a tray with three old cups with the chamomile simmering. He placed them before each and then returned to his work.

Harry was getting even more confused. He did not understand anything. If there was something magical about this place he certainly could not pick it up.

"Harry!" – Pete called taking him off his thoughts. "Drink your tea."

Harry's features displayed his confusion even more especially when seeing Pete and Sandro sipping from their cups. He followed their lead. The tea was indeed delicious and highly aromatic but he had to drink it slowly as it was boiling hot.

In a matter of a second, the sight around him shifted. He was still sitting on a table with Pete and Sandro but the flower shop was gone. It was replaced by an old fashioned coffee shop.

They were on a cobbled street much like the one on Diagon Alley but the buildings around were totally unfamiliar and very old, older than those on Diagon Alley. There were figures in robes walking all around them – wizards.

Harry was in awe of the sight. He had not even sensed when they had arrived and speaking of which his mind tried to find a logical answer as to how it happened. Was it the tea or the fact they started drinking it or was it something else – but what.

"It is part of the old incantations." – Pete responded to Harry's unasked question.

"How did we get here?"

"The two sides are linked." – Sandro said. "The link is activated by…"

"The tea?"

"No," – Sandro smiled. "The vapor of the chamomile…"

"WHAT?"

"Yes,"

"But…" – Harry exclaimed. "Anyone could get in that way."

"No, you have to be of wizard blood otherwise it won't work."

"But wouldn't the muggles find particularly strange if people vanished on the spot while drinking their tea?"

"As far as they are concerned no one has vanished."

"What? What do you mean – no one?"

"Well, they still do see the people drinking it – like an after image, an illusion."

"Are you saying that we are still drinking the tea on the table and we are here at the same time?"

"Yes, more or less."

"Ah…" – Harry got even more confused.

"It takes some time to get used to it." – Pete said.

"But what if a muggle comes to talk to one of them?"

"Then they shall respond."

"How if they are only after images… Say it is someone they know…how…"

"Harry, Harry, you are forgetting. This is wizard territory." – Sandro said amused. "We can conjure almost anything. The after image is not your usual illusion. It is a kind of…how should I put it…"

"A part of the host stays behind…" – Pete explained. "A part of you is still sitting there and if you focus enough you can see yourself sitting there…"

"But that's impossible." – Harry stuttered.

"No, just highly improbable…"

"Alright, let's say it is the way you say it is then why Diagon Alley doesn't have this kind of protection?"

"Well, this type of protection is Dark Magic. And you know full well how the rest of the wizard world sees these things."

"Right," – Harry agreed. It was indeed an impossibly complicated protection and extremely confusing. He could barely wrap his mind around it.

"Now, shall we go?" – Sandro stood up. "We have things to buy."

First they visited a book shop with the odd name The Cove. There Harry saw a steel cage that held about a hundred books of the Monster Book for Monsters. The owner came hurriedly towards him.

"Hello," – Harry greeted.

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes,"

"Out of the way." – The owner said and moved towards the cage.

Harry took one look at the books and remembered the crazy gift of Hagrid's. He wrote him it would come in hand.

"Ah, sorry, I already got that one." – He told the owner before he ventures in.

Great relief came on his face. "Oh, thank you. I'm never supplying with these ever again. I'm bitten so many times that I would care to admit. Horrid books…all they do, is eating each other."

"They need to be stroked and calm down." – Harry replied with a smile. "Let me show you."

Harry grabbed the closest book and stroke on the side and the book calmed at once.

"Ha," – The owner exclaimed. "Well, then, what else would you need?"

"Ah, let's see." – Harry rummaged in his bag and looked at the list of books for this year. "I need the Unfogging of the Future by Cassandra Valblatski."

"Ah, you are starting Divination. It is a bit of dreary subject really. I think they ought to stop it but anyway…here we go."

"Alright," – Harry checked that in the list. "Also I require Intermediate Transfiguration and Standard Book of Spells, Grade three, and Runes."

"Right away,"

Harry caught sight of another book protruding from the shelves. On its cover, there was a picture of a large black dog the size of a bear with gleaming eyes.

"Oh, ah I would not read that if I were you." – The owner said noticing what Harry was watching. "If you read it you are going to see everywhere omens. It could really scare anyone to the next reincarnation."

"Ah?" – Then Harry noticed the title of that book – 'What to do when you know the worst is coming'. "I agree. Oh, and I need one more book, ah…Advanced Manual of Mortel's Incantations."

The owner's look depicted utter shock. No one over the years has ever sought that particular book. Truth be said he had only one copy of it, so rare it was. He went to the back of the shop and brought back a very dusty box and in it was the book Harry sought.

Its cover was rough and mucky but with big silver letters – Ayne Mortel's Manual of Advanced Incantations.

The owner handed to Harry who put in his bag then remembered that he had no gold. Pete moved to the counter when the owner asked and just showed him his ring. The owner was at the moment bowing to the ground, his gaze lowered. It seemed being in Pete's and Sandro's company was beneficial.

They then went to the Apothecary for Harry to replenish his supplies for potions and some other ingredients that surprised the owner of the shop for they had no place in third grade Potion classes.

Their next stop was the Model's shop. Harry had to get new clothes. He had grown out of his over the course of the summer. With the new robes in hand they proceeded out and headed back to the tables. On the way, they stopped before another shop that had gathered some crowd.

Harry moved in closer for it held a domain he was very fond of – Quidditch. On a display case was a broom. On the plaque it read: Firebolt. It was a very beautiful item and Harry had a sudden urge to buy it but then he remembered he had never lost a game with his Nimbus 2000 not to mention the possible cost of the Firebolt. Still it was a beautiful dream to have the fastest broom in the world.

"It could be better." – Pete said.

"Huh?" – Harry looked at him. "What could?"

"The broom, I meant." – Pete replied.

"That broom is the fastest. How much better it has to be?"

"Pete's got a point." – Sandro agreed. "They don't make them as they used to."

"Interested in brooms?" – The owner of the shop appeared from behind the shelves.

"No, just looking,"

"I couldn't help but overhear." – The owner said. "I couldn't agree more with you."

"And how did they make them back in the days?" – Harry asked.

"They were made much like the wands are." – Sandro replied. "They were made of the magic trees with powerful cores – holly, elder, willow and …"

"And vine," – The owner added. "You know your subject well. I'm Johan Willow."

"Willow?" – Pete exclaimed. "You wouldn't be connected to Sebastian Willow, would you?"

"He was my great grandfather. Why?"

"He was the finest broom maker in the world." – Pete replied. "Not commercially, Harry, but he could make custom broom like no other."

"I don't suppose you still do?" – Sandro asked.

"Well," – Johan said. "From to time to time when a customer asks but not really. Everyone is now on the commercial."

"Waste of effort."

"True."

"What can you make of a Nimbus 2000?" – Pete inquired.

"Not much, the wood they are using can't be altered much."

"Very true,"

"But I could make it slightly better."

"I have no need for that." – Harry said. "My Nimbus 2000 and the new robes is everything."

"Everything – bold words, young man."

"He's right you know." – Pete nodded.

"Really?" – Harry smiled. "Care for a challenge?"

"Are you challenging me?" – Pete demanded.

"I'm."

"Ha, interesting," – Sandro smiled. "Alright, old rules…"

"Old rules?" – Harry looked at him.

"Yes," – Sandro replied. "The first to the egg…"

"What?"

"I will explain. Mr. Willow, care to prepare the set?"

"Of course,"

* * *

Hagrid brought Cassie and Xsi in the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey got out of her office.

"What happened?"

"Dementors…"

"Oh, dear," – She went pale when she examined the girls. She had heard rarely of such cases but it was not unseen. "Call for Professor Snape."

Hagrid left while she made the girls comfortable then went for a bowl of ice cold water and applied it on their foreheads. Professor Snape entered promptly.

"Ah, Severus," – She said.

Snape reached the beds. He frowned at once.

"They need a potion. It is the…"

"Yes, yes, I know." – Snape cut her off. He headed out to get the necessary ingredients. The good thing about the potion was it did not take long to brew.

He returned shortly after with all he needed. Madam Pomfrey had already prepared the cauldron and Snape got to work.

"How long?"

"A little over an hour…"

"Alright, we still have a chance." – He whispered.

The potion was ready in under an hour. It fumed in brownish vapors and smelled very badly but it was the only thing to bring the two out. He sipped it in two large goblets.

"They have to drink it so hold them." – Snape said and versed the first goblet into Cassie's throat.

Her body wriggled and she coughed hard trying to expulse the disgusting liquid but with the combined efforts of Snape and Pomfrey, the potion was absorbed.

"Good," – Snape sighed relieved. "Now, the other one…"

The same procedure was applied to Xsi. She also tried to spit it out but the two held their ground until it was done.

"Excellent," – Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

"They have taken it well." – Snape observed. "In an hour or two they should come around if they do not call me at once. I have to return to the feast."

"Of course,"

* * *

The Great Hall was full and the sea of black hats only waited for the end of the Sorting Ceremony. The last of the chosen ones were placed in their new houses when Snape ventured in. He quickly found his way to his seat but not before passing to inform the headmaster of the situation with the Solmyrs.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and all the chatter subdued.

"Welcome back for another year at Hogwarts," – He greeted. "I have a few things to say to you before we dug into the delicious dishes prepared for us. One of the things is very serious and it would be best to get it out first."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued. "As you may have noticed after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently going to play host to the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic's business."

Dumbledore paused letting the first shock sink in then continued. "They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave the school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises or even invisibility cloaks." – He added blandly. "It is not in their nature to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them any reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, our new Head Boy and Girl, to make certain that no student runs afoul of the Dementors."

Percy looked pompously around the Gryffindor table as he was the new Head Boy. Dumbledore let the silence of his speech settled down while looking seriously at them.

"On a happier note," – Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Join me in welcoming our new teachers…Professor Remus Lupin, who is going to be the new Defense against the Dark Art's teacher…" Dumbledore paused and let the applauses take over when Lupin stood up and waved meekly. "And Professor Kettleburn is retiring so to enjoy more time his remaining limbs. He will be replaced in the subject of Care for Magical Creatures by no other than our own Rubeus Hagrid who has agreed to take on the position in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

"We should have known?" – Ron said to Hermione while cheering with the rest of the Gryffindors. "Who else would send us a biting book?"

"Well, I think this covers it." – Dumbledore said at last. "Now, dig in."

Delicious feast appeared on the tables and in the next half hour only the sound of clattering forks and knives could be heard. Everyone was rather hungry. The adventure with the Dementors in the train was soon forgotten.

* * *

When the last tart was eaten and the last pumpkin juice drank, Professor Dumbledore gave the word for everyone to go to bed. Alamar used the time to dash to the infirmary to see how Cassie and Xsi were doing. Ron and Hermione joined him.

Madam Pomfrey was still waiting for the girls to regain consciousness when the three entered.

"Shouldn't be in your dormitories?" – She asked.

"We came to see how they are doing." – Alamar replied.

"They will be fine." – Madam Pomfrey said.

"They look so peaceful." – Ron said sitting on Cassie's side.

"Hopefully, alive," – Alamar added moving to Xsi's bed.

"Don't you hate when someone starts a sentence with that word?" – Xsi whispered groggily.

"Ay," – Cassie replied with a feeble voice.

"We were so worried." – Hermione said.

"But we are happy you're alright." – Ron added.

"What happened?" – Xsi asked trying to sit up.

"Oi, carefully," – Alamar said but helped her up.

"Well, a Dementor entered our compartment and you two started shaking and wriggling. Professor Lupin then told them that no one is harboring Sirius Black under the cloaks…" – Alamar started explaining.

"But they did not listen." – Ron added.

"Yeah, and then he muttered something and out of his wand came a bright light repulsing the Dementor."

"He then conjured portable flames and placed them around you but you weren't….ah…"

"Weren't what?" – Cassie asked.

"You had no pulse." – Hermione replied. "You were not moving either. We feared the worst."

"Yeah, and then Professor McGonagall came with Professor Lupin." – Alamar continued. "Then Hagrid brought you here and Madam Pomfrey brought you back to life."

"With Professor Snape's assistance." – Madam Pomfrey added. "Now, eat this chocolate and then rest. Tomorrow I'll release you."

The girls ate the chocolate and warmth spread through their bodies.

"Snape, huh?" – Xsi said when Madam Pomfrey moved away.

"I'll never hear the end of it." – Cassie noted.

"What did it feel like?" – Ron asked.

"You really don't want to know the answer to that, Tyr." – Xsi answered.

"Thanks guys, for being here." – Cassie said.

"Sure, no problem," – Ron said.

"Has Harry come?" – Xsi inquired.

"No, he's not here yet." – Alamar replied.

"I wonder where he is."

"Whatever the reason, he will come." – Hermione said with hope in her voice.

"I hope so."

"Alright then," – Alamar stood up. "Glad you are ok. See you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night, Pluto, Athena, Tyr."

"Good night, Loki, Trivia."

* * *

Harry was overjoyed to be once more in his Scarlet Darts' robes. Last year with Alamar's insane idea and Thant's generous help, Gryffindor team's robes were merged with those of the Blackshire Spears. The robes were silver fused with scarlet lines that reflected the light like nothing else. Dressed in this wonder and the Nimbus 200 in hand Harry felt invincible.

Out in the street Johan was setting the last touches of the challenge. The street was already full of people curious to the event. Pete was there too dressed in Quidditch robes – blue and gold and attracting most of the attention. Of course that was until Harry stepped to the street. All attention then turned to him. The challenge looked now differently blue and gold against silver and red.

Sandro and Pete were dully surprised of the outfit of young Harry. It was a very unusual combination though one thing was for certain Gryffindor always presented the world with the best Quidditch players.

Johan was on the Firebolt. He was going to be something like judge. Pete was on his custom made broom and Harry with the Nimbus 2000 (or Nimbus on a Nimbus – get it ).

"Challengers, step forward!" – Johan called.

Pete and Harry approached. They shook hands though Pete was smiling widely. From his point of view, Harry had already lost. His custom made broom was unmatched in both speed and maneuverability (not even the Firebolt was a dent).

The challenge is to get 200 eggs. Each egg however has the properties of a bludger and a snitch which makes catching them rather challenging. So in a sky full of four hundred eggs or in a rain of small balls, the challengers have to pursue, dodge and catch two hundred in order to win. A basket with the player's colors is placed behind each player where they have to deposit the caught eggs.

Victory is declared only when the player catches all two hundred. The real trick is near the end where only twenty balls remain. One of these disappears from the game leaving only nineteen behind meaning that one player is going to come short. If the player can catch all two hundred before that moment he is declared Absolute victor. If he catches his score at the time of the nineteen he is declared Master victor. And the absolute trill of the game is that there is no limit to how far the player has to go in order to catch the eggs (they can go to another continent if the balls ran there).

Spells are allowed to be used on the player and his broom but if a player casts a spell on the opponent or uses it to catch eggs with it he forfeits all eggs he has caught so far.

In the past, Master victors have been regarded as game masters and Absolute victors were regarded as speed seekers. The challenge of two hundred eggs has greatly influenced the game known today as Quidditch.

Harry and Pete shook hands and mounted their brooms. They took off and alongside them Johan. The eggs were released and they hovered around the judge like a dark cloud. Johan took out of his pocket a bronze whistle, put it to his lips and blew. The sound of the whistle resembled much that of a train whistle. At the moment it happened, the egg mass become like a cloud of angry wasps hitting the players with speed and ferocity.

Pete and Harry's first job was to dodge then they split pursuing their targets. Pete caught his first two just a minute later speeding to deposit them in his basket. Harry on the other hand was a bit preoccupied dodging the angry mass. For some reason he had thought this would be easy but he soon found out that it might look that way but in reality it is rather complicated.

Pete deposited another twelve before Harry managed to catch even his first. This game was a curious mix of being a chaser, seeker and beater. In the next ten minutes Pete's advantage grew with another twelve eggs while Harry had managed to catch only four.

Reaching his basket and putting the eggs in made harry realize that he has to change his game plan. It was obvious Pete had more experience not to mention his broom made his look like a total joke. Even the advantage of his robes was not helping in increasing his success odds. So Harry did the unthinkable. He took out his wand and cast a spell – _**Divus Celeris**_. The spell belonged to the house of High Light Magic. Usually Harry would not be able to cast this but he had Sandrile on his side.

Immediately he felt lighter. The wind reduced its resistance to him when he accelerated and he was flying definitely faster. This equaled the odds. Harry managed to catch up with the score – forty six to forty five in favor of Pete. Of course, Pete had noticed the sudden change and increased his efforts to catch more eggs.

Harry however was the youngest seeker of Gryffindor for a reason. Not only Pete could not increase his lead but Harry managed to overtake him. The score became sixty seven to sixty one.

The problem for both players began when the eggs split in every direction making catching them even more difficult. The score at that time was eighty four to seventy nine in favor of Harry.

Pete decided it is time to cast spell. He used the stretcher spell. His arms now could reach farther and catching the eggs became easier. He reduced the difference in the score by three. And it was then when he realized what exactly Harry wore. The Blackshire spears' attire had one incredible feature. In time it bonds with its wearer much like a wand bonds with its wizard. Harry's maneuverability and speed increased exponentially and so did the score – one hundred and sixty to ninety.

The spell Harry had cast wore off at that moment but it did not matter. The bond with the attire was all the advantage Harry needed. The irony of the attire is that it also bonds with the broom and in these moments one can witness something very rare. The broom's speed and maneuverability exceeds its original parameters. If the broom is made of quality wood it can sustain the new parameters without breaking or wearing off.

Pete also cast Divus Celeris as he saw no other choice but difference was uncatchable. Pete managed to make his score one hundred and forty two when Harry caught his two hundredth egg.

"The challenge is complete." – Johan announced. "Victory goes to Harry Potter, speed seeker."

Harry landed and waited for Pete. He realized that his attire had changed the outcome of the game. It was close to cheating but Pete admitted his defeat nevertheless. Harry's flying skills were what altered the parameters of the challenge. It was his skills that the attire bonded to. The irony is that the attire bonds only to those of iron will and determination and incredible skill. The even bigger irony is that these attires are within the regulations of the Quidditch Federation.

"Fair victory, young Harry."

"Astonishing!" – Sandro exclaimed.

"Slightly unfair advantage though," – Pete remarked. "The Blackshire Spears' attire…"

"Yes," – Sandro nodded with a radiant smile. "You never wondered why they are undefeated for so long. Each player of the Spears had incredible skill and added to that came the attire and it made them unbeatable."

"But is it still within the regulations?" – Pete asked.

"Well, the funny part is it is still within the regulations." – Johan replied. "Any team with that attire and skill would be unbeatable."

Harry had a brilliant thought. If he could make the other attires bond with his teammates they will crush all resistance with overwhelming results.

"But you had an unfair advantage too, Pete." – Sandro reminded. "Your broom is custom made and it is way faster even than the Firebolt."

"True," – Pete admitted.

"Will it work every time?" – Harry inquired.

"As long as you do not change your broom – oh, yes." – Johan replied.

"So if I use another broom it all…what…reset?"

"Yes, until it bonds with you and your broom again and then wow."

"Johan," – Sandro called but then turned to Harry. "How many people are on your team?"

"Gryffindor?"

"Yes,"

"Well, one keeper, the chasers, the beaters and me the seeker."

"And reserves?"

"One for each position,"

"Alright so this comes to fourteen players, right?"

"Yes," – Harry confirmed though still not understanding Sandro's intention.

"Johan,"

"Yes,"

"I would like you to make fourteen customs. Pete, why don't you get the profiles?"

"Right away," – Pete mounted his broom and disappeared.

"Fourteen customs, means what?" – Harry inquired.

"It means fourteen custom made brooms."

"Ah…" – Harry was at a loss of words. "I can't accept this…"

"Well, it is a good thing you don't have a choice." – Sandro replied with a smile.

"Ah, I do."

"Oh, no, you don't."

"But?"

"Young Harry it is a gift and saying no is a great offense."

"This is such a mean tactic – the 'under the belt one'."

"Yes, indeed." – Sandro replied proudly and with a broad smile.

"When will they be ready?"

"Johan?"

"Oh, with the parameters, I think before the season starts." – Johan replied.

"They will need time to bond so make it a month before." – Sandro said.

"Agreeable." – Johan nodded.

"Very well, young Harry, by October first, your team will have the best brooms in the world." – Sandro said.

"And with skill, will and determination, your team can take on even the world champions." – Johan added.

"Ah, well, let's not get ahead of ourselves." – Harry remarked.

"Of course," – Johan nodded. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Potter."

"Pete will arrange for the payment, Johan." – Sandro said.

They bid goodbye and left. Sandro escorted Harry back to the stronghold in Vampire Valley. Pete returned by nightfall. He had completed the task he had been given. Harry prepared his trunk for tomorrow he was going back to school.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	37. Divination Clash

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Book 3: Dark Moon**

**Chapter 37**

**Divination Clash**

The sun had just come up the horizon dawning the new day when Harry woke up. It was time to go to Hogwarts. He checked again his trunk to see he had put everything needed in it then he went to the bathroom washing. Getting ready, he proceeded to the observatory where his breakfast waited for him.

"Rise and shine, young Harry." – Pete greeted bringing in the beverages. "Lord Sandro sends his apologies not seeing you off. He has unavoidable appointment."

"With the villagers over the hill?" – Harry asked innocently.

"Yes," – Pete replied. "Orange or pumpkin juice?"

"The latter,"

Pete joined him for breakfast. He had grown to know him over these two weeks they spent together. The irony of the wizard society was that everyone was a specialist in a given area while Pete was a master everywhere. But then again, Pete had lived longer than any other wizard and seen more than any other too.

"I want to visit the vision circles once more before I leave." – Harry said as he finished eating.

"Of course,"

"How are we going to go?"

"Well, it would be preferable you use the same way when you first came but Lord Sandro disagreed with me so I was thinking we could use the Barge."

"The Barge?"

"Yes, it is Sandro's cloud ship."

Harry looked at him with very little understanding – what the hell was a cloud ship.

"Is it like a plane?"

"You mean the muggle thing?" – Pete said. "No!" And he shook head. "You'll see."

"Why not simply disapparate?"

"Well, Disapparition within the boundaries of the school or the stronghold is not possible and two because Master Sandro wants to keep you safe."

"Won't the muggles notice the cloud ship?"

"Ha," – Pete chuckled. "The muggles? Harry, get some common sense, would you? The muggles can't notice the truth even it is dancing naked before their eyes let alone see us."

Harry took his trunk to the backyard as Pete had instructed him and waited to see this cloud ship or whatever it was. He waited for an hour but there was nothing. Harry sat on his trunk and wondered if it was not some kind of prank.

A roped ladder suddenly dropped at his feet. "Ahoy, Potter!" Harry looked up and his jaw fell to the ground. It was difficult to tell on what exactly Pete was standing on. At first glance it looked like he is sitting very comfortably on a white puffy cloud.

"How…what…." – Harry was at a loss of words once more. It happened to him quite frequently in the wizard world. It was essentially Thant's fault. During his childhood he had kept Harry away from anything wizard. It was no wonder Harry was sometimes utterly clueless about it.

"Climb up!" – Pete shouted from above.

"With the trunk?" – Harry shouted back.

Pete waved his wand and the trunk floated upwards. Harry then got a grip of the ladder and started climbing. Reaching the top, he noticed the almost transparent deck. Epiphany hit him: a disillusion charm had been cast over the entire ship.

"It is not a charm." – Pete said as though reading his thoughts.

"Dis…"

"No!" – Pete replied with a broad smile to the confusion on Harry's face. "The barge is a gift from the Sylph's Queen to Lord Sandro for freeing her daughters from the Gheena, the fire elemental. This entire ship is Sylph, Aetheris magic. They use the threads of wind and cloud much like we use threads to create linen and silk. And they are enchanted – when you fly among the clouds the ship would be part of them, indistinguishable. When you fly on a blue sky, the ship will take the color of the sky. Only someone very close to us can actually see it is a ship."

"Ah, wow," – Harry exclaimed stunned. This was definitely something new and totally magical.

"Shall we go then?"

Pete released the anchor and the ship started moving. Pete stood at the barge pole navigating the ship. It was even crazier and more beautiful now than the time Ron and he spent in Mr. Weasley's flying car.

* * *

Night came quickly as the Barge advanced to Hogwarts. Seeing the landscape from the Barge was a new experience for Harry and more exciting one. It was also a very strange feeling to see one's self as part of the clouds. The feeling of standing on nothing doesn't ever quit you.

"We shall reach Hogwarts in less than ten minutes Harry so ready yourself." – Pete announced.

"Ok."

The night sky had a few clouds and the stars were shining brightly. The Barge was part cloud part sky. It was a beautiful combination. Harry had readied his trunk. He tried to imagine the faces of the teachers this time. The last time he arrived escorted by the magnificent Pegasus Riders and this time with a ship of the Sylph. He wondered what it would be next time.

He looked on the side and saw the outlines of the school's towers. They were much closer now. The Barge started its descent and the castle grew in size. All windows were illuminated.

Suddenly, the temperature dropped drastically. The sides of the Barge showed signs of increasing frost. Harry's breath became visible vapor. He looked around at Pete in whose eyes he saw great concern, alert and wary.

"Oh, great shades of Haart," – Pete exclaimed fear growing. "Harry, get below decks now!"

But it was already too late. Harry's eyes soon registered towering figures in black cloaks floating in a circle around the barge. Their faces were hooded and Harry noticed something slightly protruding from the sleeves though he certainly wished he didn't. It was grey and slimy like hand with increasing flesh decay.

The figures soon rose at his level and whatever lay beneath the hood took a rather deep, rattling breath. Harry had the impression they were sucking not only air but everything that produced heat as it became colder.

He felt the cold in his chest and going deeper into his skin. The feeling then changed and it felt like falling deep inside a very, very cold well. Cold paralyzed his nerves, his vision became blurrier, and then the roaring muffled sounds he had started hearing became louder and louder…

From far away, a scream pierced every sense in him. It was a terrifying and bloods freezing scream. The scream was pleading and he wanted to help but couldn't move. A thick white fog crept before his eyes.

His vision cleared for a moment and he quickly understood where he was. He had seen this room before. The cot with the miniature broom and a woman standing before it hands stretched out as though protecting...it was his mother and on the other side red eyes and snake like face…and then everything was fogged again.

A voice within him was commanding him to focus. He recognized it at once: Sandrile. The voice was whispering comforting thoughts of happiness that started to repel the coldness. The whispers were saying: 'Pete is in trouble. You have to focus.'

'Why?' Harry replied tiredly. He wanted to sleep.

'The Dementors are the undead worst enemy. You have seen their picture before – FOCUS!'

The repeating words summoned a memory of last year when Harry was going over the old races. He remembered seeing a page concerning the Ghouls and a picture of a creature that resembled them. Harry's tired mind suddenly made the connection. It was even more terrifying that he ever thought possible.

The persistent and insistent whisper in him grew in power. It was becoming impossible. Harry was torn between the tiredness of the cold and the power of the voice. The conflict forced his eyes wide open.

He saw Pete surrounded by the cloaked figures. There were quite a few rags on the floor suggesting he had put quite the fight but it was not enough. There were four cloaked figures around him too. He felt so weak. He has never felt this feeble before, actually.

He got a grip of the railing and tried to stand up but it proved more difficult that he had thought. The voice in his head was gone as more of these things came around him. They were muffling it and soon it died away. Harry's strength was fading again.

Harry registered some movement on the Barge. It was a glint of silver and a dark cloak before the dark dragged him down to oblivion.

* * *

Harry's eyes flickered and opened. At the first blurry moment, he thought a snitch was hovering over him. His sight then focused and he saw it was Dumbledore's glasses with the good professor behind them.

Professor Dumbledore smiled relieved. "You gave us quite the scare, Harry." He said and moved back.

"Pe…the other one…where is he?" – Harry asked with hoarse voice.

"He is fine. He woke up two hours ago. Madam Pomfrey is treating him." – Dumbledore replied. "You two were very weak."

"What happened? I remember someone screaming."

"No one was screaming Harry." – Dumbledore said though worry had occupied his face for a moment. "You were attacked by the Dementors of Azkaban."

"Why were they here?"

"They are stationed around the school's entrances by the Ministry for Magic. We have a prisoner on the loose…"

"Sirius Black?" – Harry asked his mind clearing of the fog.

"Yes," – Dumbledore replied. "He is very dangerous and the Ministry feels safer knowing the Dementors are protecting the school. They had already checked the Hogwarts Express…"

"What?" – Harry felt sickened at the thought. "Was anyone hurt?"

"No," – The Professor's voice trailed off.

"You don't sound very assuring, Professor."

"Their presence is disruptive. Many felt sick."

"But no one fainted?"

"Actually…no, you need rest."

Harry quickly guessed who. "How are they?"

"They are fine." – Dumbledore smiled at the boy's quick reflection. "Professor Snape took good care of them."

"Remind me to send him a fruit basket." – Harry said quickly before realizing it.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"What do these Dementors do? Why did they make me faint?"

"They are foul creatures. They feed on happiness, on everything good leaving their prey with nothing but the worst experiences. You are not weak, Harry, but anyone that has gone through what you have gone would also drop to the floor. Now, you need rest." – Dumbledore stood up. "Professor McGonagall is going to pass by too to deliver your schedule."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Any time, Harry,"

* * *

Dumbledore left Harry and returned to his office. Professor Snape was waiting for him there.

"How's Potter?"

"He'll live." – Dumbledore replied.

"Why did the Dementors resist us that much?"

"I'm not sure." – Dumbledore sighed with concern and sat on his chair. "I find it interesting that the Dementors showed particulate interest in the Solmyr sisters, Harry and that person traveling with him."

"You could say they were quite…"

"Yeah, I agree and this is what concerns me. I have never seen them this ferocious before."

"So then why?"

"I don't know, yet." – Dumbledore replied seriously. "But you and I are going to find out."

"You are including me this time?" – Snape asked with a tiny smile almost mocking and defying one.

"Severus," – Dumbledore said pulling his chair closer to the desk. "There have been far more coincidences on Hogwarts' grounds than for the last thousand years. I believe the Solmyr family is hiding something. I don't know what though. Last year's attacks are part of this unknown puzzle."

"Pegasus Riders…that ship, what the hell was that?"

"It is not something you see every day. I consulted my books."

"And?"

"It is a Sylph barge."

"Sylph?" – Snape exclaimed stunned.

"Yes, it is a rare occasion to see a Sylph let alone one of their ships but to see a ship of the Sylph driven by a non Sylph now that is even more rare. The last recorded sighting of such an occurrence was at the founding days of the school – over a thousand years ago."

"So the hell is going on?"

"We are on the same page here, Severus." – Dumbledore said. "I will need you to start inquiring into the Solmyr family but quietly, Severus. We don't want to attract their attention."

"They live in Blackshire. I don't have remind you what that means, do I?"

"I know but fear of a name is only fear, Severus."

"Sounds familiar, doesn't it?"

"Yes, Severus, the dark fame of Blackshire is based on fear but you are not afraid Severus and neither am I. You will go there and poke around."

"Well, that I can do." – Snape said satisfied.

"Good, but be careful just because fear is the only seemingly weapon they are using it doesn't mean it is the only one."

"Don't worry about me, Albus. I can take care of myself."

"I know, Severus."

Snape was leaving when he had a sudden thought. "Potter has registered for Runes and Divination, right?"

"Yes, Severus?"

"How is he going to do that? We have already agreed for one but two?"

"Yes, you are right. Good point, Severus." – Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "I almost forgot. Thank you for reminding me. Could you get Minerva here?"

"Right away,"

Professor McGonagall came to Professor Dumbledore's office shortly after. Dumbledore was hovering over a stone basin muttering something under breath. McGonagall cleared her throat attracting his attention.

"Ah, Minerva," – Dumbledore moved away from the stone basin pushing it back inside its wooden cabinet. "As Severus pointed earlier, we have another student with overlapping subjects."

"Who?"

"It would seem we missed young Mr. Potter. He has signed for Divination and Runes as well. And we have a solution only for one."

Minerva was pensive. "It is unfortunate indeed and I seriously doubt the Ministry would agree to send us another."

"Yes, our sad duty is would be to tell young Harry that he must choose between Divination and Ancient Runes."

"How is Harry?" – Minerva changed the subject.

"He will be fine, Minerva."

Minerva observed him closely. There was something that was troubling him. She sighed bid good day and left.

* * *

Harry did not get discharged until the next morning. Madam Pomfrey was fussing over him making last minute checks. Harry insisted he sees Pete but learnt he has already left. Then he wanted to Cassie and Xsi.

"I was just going to release them." – Madam Pomfrey said. She went behind two raised curtains. "Girls, you have a visitor that had been a patient of the ward as well."

Harry came into view.

"Yeah, we heard." – Xsi said narrowing her gaze.

It was to be expected Harry thought. They both looked ready to begin the avalanche of endless scorn and questions. He wondered what to tell them though. He also knew he would have to face sooner or later Thant that was also going to be challenging. He seriously doubted he would approve of Sandro's help.

Speaking of Sandro, Harry knew it was not time to reveal his presence yet. But Thant was a very skilled wizard and resisting him would, no, it will be impossible. He pondered of a way to keep him away. It was very important Sandro stays out of the hairs for now.

"Hey, sisters of mine," – Harry greeted standing his ground and his hand close to his wand.

"I'll leave you alone." – Madam Pomfrey said. "The feast begins in ten minutes."

Madam Pomfrey walked away. It is what the two waited.

"Hey little brother," – Cassie said softly. Harry prepared for the storm.

"Heard, you fell in the ward too." – Xsi added with a growing smile.

"Yeah, I did." – Harry replied cautiously. "Heard you fell on the train – Dementors?"

Cassie narrowed her gaze too that was filled with the memory of the encounter – fear. It had been a horrifying experience and one she did not care to repeat. But right now this was secondary to her focus.

"Where were you?"

"Oh, here we go," – Harry mumbled and braced himself. "Somewhere."

"Somewhere?" – Xsi flared up. "This is the best answer you could give – SOMEWHERE. Do you have any idea what you put us, mum and dad through?"

"Well, I do." – Harry replied. "But…"

"But what genius…?" – Xsi exclaimed. "We were worried sick but of course you do not care. Why would you? We are no one to you."

"Now that's not fair." – Harry flared up on his turn. "You are my family."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"I…" – Harry retreated one step. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"Oh, we will get it out of you."

"You can try."

"We won't be the only ones to try. Dad will have a go too. Let's see how you tell him no too."

"I don't have to tell it anything." – Harry replied belligerently.

"IT?" – Xsi exclaimed unbelievingly. "Oh man, you are in trouble. How dare you…"

"Enough, Xsi," – Cassie interrupted. "But she has a point Harry. I understand why you ran but you could have, at least, let us know you are alright."

Xsi and Harry looked at Cassie just as unbelievingly.

"Who are you and what did you do with my sister?" – Harry exclaimed trying to cheer the awkwardness.

"I'm not saying I'm not mad at you, Nimbus, I am." – Cassie replied though it brought a smile to her face. "I understand. If I was cooked like that I would escape but still we worried about you sick especially when…"

"When what?" – Harry's intrigued.

"Well, your trace vanished."

"My what?"

"Every under age wizard has a magical trace on him until he reaches seventeen." – Xsi explained. "And yours vanished out of sight. Even Dad's efforts to locate with a spell failed."

"Oh, well, it is not something you hear every day." – Harry acknowledged.

"Yes, so he guessed you must have taken a…"

"Bes Key." – Harry replied. Both looked stunned. "Yeah, I was told what it is."

"Told by…who?" – Cassie pressed counting on Harry's good mood now.

"I can't tell you, sorry." – Harry smiled. "It was a nice maneuver, sis, but it is not my secret to give. I know you can understand that."

"Nicely played," – Cassie admitted defeat. "Alright, keep your secrets for now."

"I could tell you I played a game." – Harry added.

"A game?" – Xsi looked up. "What game?"

"It is…ah…called Two Hundred…"

"Egg's Challenge." – Cassie finished his sentence.

"Oh, wow!" – Xsi exclaimed.

"Did you win?" – Cassie asked.

Harry smiled wide.

"You did and you played against?"

"Well, I played against a skillful opponent with a custom made Silver Shadow attired in blue and gold."

"Silver Shadow?" – Xsi said looking impressed. "Blue and gold – it is Ravenclaw's colors but also…"

"But also the Ravens of Grimm." – Cassie added. "Custom made…"

"Yes, it made even a Firebolt, look bad." – Harry informed.

"Oh, I doubt that." – Xsi said shaking her head. "The Firebolt is the fastest broom in the world. The Irish nationals have bought a whole bunch of them for next year's World Championship."

"Believe me I saw it in action."

"But if it beats a Firebolt, it would certainly make a Nimbus 2000 a total joke."

"It, kind of, does though to a point."

"To a point, are you joking?"

"Aw, Trivia, he did win." – Cassie reminded.

"Oh!" – Xsi nodded. "Oh, crap…"

"What?"

"The feast…"

"Aha,"

* * *

They rushed to breakfast. Harry rejoined his friends on the Gryffindor table. Ron looked happy to see him.

"Harry,"

"Hey Ron,"

"Heard you had a curious ride to Hogwarts,"

"You could say that." – Harry smiled. Except the last part of the voyage it was indeed just that.

"Mr. Potter, would you come with me?" – Professor McGonagall said. Harry looked up but followed. "You have signed for Divination and Ancient Runes, correct?"

"Yes, I have." – Harry replied.

"Unfortunately, these two subjects overlap. I'm afraid you'll have to choose one of them."

Harry frowned. This was definitely not part of the plan. "Do they overlap all the time?"

"No," – Minerva replied after checking the schedule. She quickly understood Harry's hidden question. "But the condition still applies."

"If they do not overlap all the time, I can handle it."

"You will miss a lot of classes on both accounts."

"Well, I do have to try them first to see which one I like best, don't I?" – Harry countered.

"Of course," – Minerva sighed. The boy was persistent. "When you do make your choice let me know."

"Of course, Professor,"

Harry returned to the Great Hall. As he did he noticed, a group of Slytherins gathered around Malfoy who was performing again. It brought a lot of laughter and then there was a flash, and Malfoy was flat on his back. Clearly a spell, Harry noted. He soon noticed the source of it – Xsi. Professor Snape and McGonagall were running towards for interference before it escalates.

"What's going on over there?" – Harry asked.

"It is Malfoy." – George replied his mouth full. "He's replaying the faint of your sisters."

"And they are not taking it well," – Fred added. "Though I suspect it was made for you."

"Me?"

"Well, everyone knows you fell too. News travels fast in here, Harry."

"Yeah, they do." – Harry nodded. "I almost feel sorry for Malfoy."

"Almost?"

"Well, actually, I do feel sorry for him." – Harry said having a thought because of Sandro's upcoming gift. "But not for this particular case,"

Fred, George and Ron looked at each other but had no idea what Harry meant. Hermione on the other hand was paying attention to them as she was checking her schedule.

"Good to have you back, Harry," – She said. "Oh, good, we start some of the new subjects today."

"Oh, what a cheerful thought," – Ron observed and dug into his plate.

"On your guard," – A squeaky voice interrupted. "Those who trespass upon me lands shall perish by the might of my great…"

Harry looked around and found the source of the voice. It belonged to a knight in armor on a really small steed. He was swinging with his sword that was really big and at the last words lost balance. His sword dug deeply into the grass and the knight was licking the ground.

"Are you alright?" – Harry asked amused.

"On your guard, vermin," – The knight made an effort to retrieve his sword but as it happens in these cases the more he tried the less he was succeeding. He stopped to mop away the sweat from his face.

"What do we have first?" – Harry asked.

"Divination, Professor Trelawney." – Hermione replied. "It is in the north tower and…"

"You have no idea where it is." – Ron finished her sentence.

"No," – She shook head.

"Well then let's ask." – Harry said cheerfully. He turned to the knight in the picture who was still trying to get his sword out of the grass. "Ah, excuse me, noble knight, could you tell us how to get to the North Tower?"

The knight's bad mood vanished on the spot. "A quest," He exclaimed happily. "Follow me, young gents and lady. We shall reach it or perish along the way."

The three looked at each other shrugging but followed the crazed little knight. He was jumping from picture to picture causing total and utter mayhem but his spirit could not be dampened.

After an exhausting run, the three reached the North Tower. Their classmates were already gathered there.

"Alas, we arriveth at the spot." – The knight said sounding almost sorry they did not run into more trouble.

"Thank thee," – Harry replied.

"Shall you ever need more quests you can always call upon me," – The knight made an effort to bow but his helmet closed and he crushed into a picture's frame. "Sir Cadogan, at your services," The knight said after pushing open his helmet.

"Yeah, sure, if you have a need of a crazy guide again," – Ron noted but Cadogan did not hear him as he was already gone.

* * *

They stood before winding stairs and started climbing. At the top, they entered into the classroom which had small tables with red tablecloth. In the middle, there were white crystal balls. The air in the room was highly aromatized coming from the under the fire burning in the crowded mantelpiece that has heating a large copper kettle. Red lamps came from the ceiling. The shelves around the walls were cramped with dusty looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards and a huge array of tea cups.

The tables were positioned in a circle around a slightly bigger table where there was a bigger ball, tea leaves and many books. Behind the table there was a curtain that certainly led into the private room of the teacher. The classroom did indeed resemble more an old fashioned teashop than a standard classroom but hey it is the times.

Harry, Ron and Hermione shared a table taking out their books. Their classmates occupied the rest of the tables and all waited for the teacher's arrival.

Professor Sybil Trelawney took her time to arrive but it was indeed worth the waiting. Her eyes were magnified under large spectacles which made her look like a giant bug. She appeared from behind the curtain, looked around the new arrivals and said in a dramatic soft, mystic voice.

"Welcome! It is nice to finally meet you in the physical world."

Innumerable beads and chains hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings.

"Welcome to Divination," – Professor Trelawney said and seated herself around her bigger table that was near the fireplace. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me around. I prefer to stay here as descending in the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my inner eye."

Everyone blinked hard at this strange pronouncement. "So you have chosen to study the most difficult of the magical arts, Divination. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you…Books can only help you this much…"

Ron glanced at Harry and grinned at Hermione who looked startled that books will not help in here.

"Many witches and wizards though talented in bangs and disappearing, are not able to penetrate the veils of the future." – Trelawney continued. "It is a gift granted to few. You, boy!" she turned suddenly at Neville. "Is your grandmother alright?"

"I think so," – Neville replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." – Professor Trelawney said the firelight glinting on her many beads. "We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this term – tealeaves reading. The second term will turn to palmistry. By the way…"

Harry's attention became unfocused. He was sensing something in him stir with a great deal of frustration of the professor's unending babble.

"Now, I want all of you to divide in pairs."- Trelawney was saying and Harry's focus returned to the classroom. "Collect a tea cup from the shelves, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with your left hand then it upside down on its sauce, wait for the last drop to drain then passed it to your partner and read. You will be interpreting the patterns from pages five and six of your Divination book. I shall move around you helping and instructing."

Harry's focus again went away for a moment so he did not hear Trelawney's showing off. It returned shortly after. He stood like everyone else and took a cup then went to the professor who poured the tea and returned to his seat.

The tea was very hot and quite unpleasant to drink so Harry gently took his cup and unloaded the contents under the table then performed the professor's instructions and gave it Ron. Hermione had observed Harry's moves and applied them too. Ron however drank his without complain.

"Right," – Ron said and opened his book. "What can you see in mine?"

"You first," – Harry replied.

"Oh, all right," – Ron sighed. "Well, there is something like a bowler in it. Maybe you will work at the ministry or…" He swirled the cup around. "Oh, wait, it looks more like an acorn…wait…it means…unexpected gold Maybe you could lend me some…and this one is more like hipo or sheep,"

Harry looked at Ron. "Maybe your inner eye needs a double check."

Professor Trelawney turned around and came to their table. "Let me see." She took the cup from Ron's hands and started turning it. "Ts…the falcon dear, you have a deadly enemy."

Everyone went quiet in the room focused on Trelawney and Harry.

"Everyone knows that," – Hermione said a in a loud whisper. Trelawney stared at her. "Well, everyone knows about Harry and You-know-Who."

Ron saw Hermione in a different light full of amazement and admiration. He couldn't remember when he's heard her talk this way to a teacher before. Trelawney chose not to reply and focused into Harry's cup.

"The club…it is an attack."

"And I thought it is a bowler hat."

"And the skull danger in your path…ts, lots of bad things in this cup, yes, and oh, dear…"

"What is it, Professor?" – Parvati asked sitting on the edge of her seat.

"My dear boy, you have the Grim."

"The grim?" – Ron repeated with the others. "Oh, this is bad, man."

"Why?" – Hermione asked. "What is so scary about a grim?"

"It is not a grim it is the Grimm Reaper." – Ron replied sharply. "It is a death omen."

"Oh, gee, what a surprise," – Hermione exclaimed mockingly.

"Beware, dear," – Trelawney said again ignoring Hermione. "It is the large spectral dog that haunts the churches…"

"Enough of this babbles!" – Harry's voice thundered catching Trelawney off guard making step backwards in awe and indignation of his tone. He stood up and went to Trelawney's table where he picked up her cup. Everyone looked stunned at this bold move. Harry took a peek in and almost fell in laughter. "You dare to mock my cup given what's in yours."

Trelawney was taken aback by this sudden change of pace. She had never had a student make this statement before although it was a bit intriguing as to what the boy might be seeing in her cup. She moved to it.

"I see only the tree of happiness though in February I shall lose my voice and…"

"You know either you are really good hence the reason you're a teacher or you're the greatest disgrace of the seer worth wide." – Harry interrupted. "Let us see." He took the cup in his hands and looked at it carefully. "Oh…beware of the closed door on the winter's full moon, and what is that? Ah, yes, by the end of January, you will lose your voice," – And Harry added in whisper. "Thankfully..." Then peeked again and continued. "By the end term, be certain to remain in the tower, the Grimm will be passing underneath it."

Harry put down the cup and sitting himself back on his table. His eyes were filled with flashing flames. Trelawney had most certainly not made the same interpretation but was unable to hide the fear Harry's words had produced.

Harry took his own cup from the table where Trelawney had left it when she rushed to see what is in hers. As much as hated, Sandrile had to admit she had some talent. There was something troubling in that cup. Enemies were circling and an old foe was about to rise stronger than ever before but foolhardy nonetheless.

Harry put down the cup then took Ron's and Hermione's ignoring them both. Ron's cup was in contradiction. There was happiness but also suffering. Hermione's however a total surprise was. Sandrile saw in there intermittence and duality. She walked in parallel planes exhausted but determined. At the end term, her duality will bring forth fate.

"What?" – Hermione asked seeing Harry's expression.

"I'll tell you later." – Harry said. He did not want to make such revelations in class.

"What of mine then?" – Ron asked.

"Well, you shall be liberated but suffer all the same you will."

"Your inner eye needs checking."

"No, it doesn't." – Harry replied.

"I think this mambo jumbo all in all." – Hermione said.

"Just because you didn't see it doesn't mean it is." – Ron flared up. "You're unhappy because you can't see anything and the books won't help."

"Oi, you two," – Harry intervened. "Hermione's got a point, Ron. You were the one that couldn't see. But it is not your fault anyway and neither is it hers. Hermione, you should focus on Runes. Divination is not for everyone and clearly not for you."

"Are you saying I can't do it?" – Hermione exclaimed.

"No," – Harry shook head. "What I am saying is that you prefer not to have foreknowledge as it is a dangerous tool. Besides, dregs can take many forms and sloppy interpretations really do not fall in the domain of books but personality and you are a girl of logic not mystics though I guess the Muggles could say the same for us – wizards."

Hermione opened and closed her mouth unable to speak. Harry's never made such a series of compliments mixed with the suggestion of her inabilities before. She was indeed more comfortable in the area of facts than non substantial suggestions of interpretations of irregular forms subject to the latter in tea cups. Divination was after a guessing game dependable only on a certain point of view but then again some subjects were there too. Harry did make a good point about the muggles too.

Trelawney and the rest of the class were listening entranced of their conversation. The Professor can hardly remember any student opposing her this way the first day of class. She could not however accept anyone taking her glory moment though. She went to Hermione's cup and her predictions of malevolent events had no end.

Of course this led only to Hermione storming out of class closely followed by Harry. He had no desire to stay and listen to the bitter old bat. She was not taking failure well but she was still a teacher. She had some talent though or at the very least the talent of a good actor and hypnotist that could make others believes in her act. Neville, Parvati and the rest of the class seemed certainly impressed of her prediction skill and afraid of the announcements she had made earlier. But Sandrile knew best – if a prediction is not taken at heart it will not occur though sometimes, rare times, no one can run from fate.

Reaching down the ladder, Hermione turned to Harry.

"What did you see?"

"It is difficult to say." – Harry replied cautiously.

"Humor me!"

"There is no humor there." – Harry said seriously. "But if you want to know then so be it…"

"I'm intrigued."

Harry let a tiny smile. "Alright," He took deep breath. "You walk in parallel planes exhausted of the effort but determined. By the end term, the duality of it will help a friend in need and thus keep the chain intact."

Hermione was stunned. Some of it she understood perfectly though she had no idea how Harry could have possibly guessed it right. It had to be a guess. What else could it be but how? He could not possibly know about her arrangement for this year. She has to keep it quiet. She could not tell anyone and yet Harry had seen it in her cup. No, it had to be a guess. Was there even the slightest chance Divination is not such nonsense after all? No, she firmly shook head. There has to be another explanation, a logical one.

"See you in Runes, next time, Hermione." – Harry said and left her.

Runes? Hermione thought. Harry was taking Runes too? Of course, she slapped herself he signed for them last year. But it still did not explain how he knew.

* * *

The next class they had was Transfiguration but everyone was really off their focus and Professor McGonagall noticed soon enough.

"What is it with you all today?" – She asked.

"We had Divination, Professor." – Parvati replied.

"Aha," – Professor McGonagall sighed. "Alright, tell me who is going to die this year?"

"Me." – Hermione replied to the amazement of the professor. "Oh, and Harry too. He has the Grimm and I have the Banshee."

"Right," – Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared up.

"Professor Trelawney predicted rightly Neville's breaking a cup." – Parvati said almost belligerently.

"After someone's telling you, you would and given Neville's history it is not such a stretch." – Hermione exploded. "And just by the way he broke two cups not one. I guess she missed that part."

"Well, she did say you don't have the gift. Books don't help here, bookworm." – Parvati answered back.

"And you do?" – Hermione said mockingly. "I bet you saw yourself actually taking a subject without running into…"

"Enough, girls!" – Professor McGonagall intervened. "Professor Trelawney predicts every year some student's death. I can assure no one has died. It is her way of greeting new students."

"But she did…" – Parvati was not giving up.

"Oi!" – Harry intervened too. "Trelawney's sight sees only in the trivia of her day. It is a relief she can't actually unveil the veils otherwise we will be up to here in you-know-what."

Hermione laughed for it was funny. It brought a smile to Ron too though it did not last much.

"You're just scared…"

"I'm scared of what exactly?" – Harry flared up. "That my bunny will kick the bucket and push a daisy here and there just because some old bat said so, really? Real predictions and Trelawney's point of interpretation are as different as the moon and the sun."

"And you'd know that how?" – Professor McGonagall asked intrigued.

"Anyone with open eyes can see that, even you Professor, it is clear in your words. Only those blinded by ignorance like Parvati can actually fall for a trick this easy to manipulate. Real predictions are a rare commodity. They don't happen every day. They happen only when they are meant to not before. The rest rests in the laws of physics and mathematics."

Parvati of course did not grasp even a jot of Harry's words and was ready to continue the fight.

"Well said." – Professor McGonagall said thus putting an end to the discussion. But the Professor's amazement was clear and present. Never before had a student challenged a teacher this openly. She was certain Sybil hadn't either which would explain why Hermione was added to list of the dead this year. It was going to be an interesting year. "Well you both seem in perfect health so you will excuse me if I don't let you off with the homework but should you die you need not hand it to me."

Of course Ron and the others were not convinced. They still thought Trelawney was right about things. Ron was unhappy though Harry was taking Hermione's side on this. He was more or less stunned of his behavior today. He was sensing an increasing rate of arrogance streaming of his friend as of late. His behavior had become more and more difficult to predict and the divination clash today was one more example of it.

Harry's insights into Divination however came from the best source of wizard history, Sandrile the seer himself. Harry had noticed the increased rate of his comings and goings and knew this could not lead to anything good. But he had to wait for it like everyone else for if there was one thing Sandrile was right about it was that foreknowledge is a dangerous tool. Whatever is meant to be shall be. There was no need to hasten it.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	38. The hippogriff flight

**A/N1: Happy New Year 2012 to all and to all a great time! **

* * *

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Book 3: Dark Moon**

**Chapter 38**

**The hippogriff flight**

"Got a real threat for yeh today, I've the perfect lesson. Y'all see! Follow me!"

Hagrid led the group inside the tree lines but not deep into the forest. They walked until they reached an open glade. On it, Harry was a very odd mixture of a creature. It had the body, hind legs, and tail of a horse, but the front legs, wings and head was that of an eagle, with cruel, steel colored beak, and large, brilliant, orange eyes.

"Now yer open yer books…"

"How?" – The cold voice of Draco Malfoy interrupted.

"Eh?" – Hagrid looked at him.

"How do you open the damn books?" He took his copy that was bound by a belt. It seemed most people's books were bound in a similar way.

Neville unbuckled his and the book tried to eat him. "I'm all alright." Neville mumbled but unable to stop the book.

"Hasn'…hasn't anyone bin able ter open their books?" – Hagrid said looking crest fallen.

Harry moved to help poor Neville. He took the book with a firm grip stroke it on the side and the book calmed down at once.

"This is how you do it, Neville." – Harry said hanging him the book.

"Right," – Neville said. "Thanks Harry."

"Oh, how silly we've all been then!" – Malfoy sneered. "Why didn't we guess?"

"I thought it would be funny." – Hagrid said uncertainly.

"Oh, really, it is a stroke of genius then giving us books that can bite our hands off."

"Shut up, Malfoy!" – Ron said seeing how much it affects Hagrid.

"Right then," – Hagrid said. "This here is a hippogriff. Beauty, isn' he?"

Anyone could see why Hagrid had a fancy for the creatures. Once the first shock passes anyone could see that the hippogriffs are actually half bird, half horse, and starts to appreciate the creature's gleaming coats, each of them a different color – stormy gray, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and inky black.

"So," – Hagrid said rubbing his hands. "Who ter want to come see closer?"

No one was really a fan of this suggestion. Adorable as it may have appeared from afar this creature its sharp talons were a scary view.

Ron and Hermione moved slightly forward though still very cautiously.

"Now, the firs' thin' ter know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud." – Hagrid explained. "Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don' ever insult one cause after it might prove the last thin' yeh ever do."

Malfoy and his sidekicks did not appear to be listening, rather it seemed like they're planning to sabotage the lesson.

* * *

Harry's eye fell heavy as something in them came to life. He was suddenly not on the glade in the Forbidden Forest. He was in an open grassy space. A small hill, Harry would say. At first he thought he was overlooking the waters of a lake of odd mixture of colors. But then he realized he was overlooking a meadow where thousands of these very creatures walked around.

Next to Harry, a man in a white robe with golden tassels stood. He held his gloves in one hand and in the other a long fringed lash. His eyes were a shade yellow, shade orange. He whistled sharp and one of the creatures ran to him. The man bowed while keeping eye contact and then crazily enough the creature bowed in return.

The man caressed the beak of the creature and the throat. The creature gave a squeak of satisfaction and stood up. The man gracefully mounted the creature. A gentle touch with the lash on the back, and the hippogriff broke into a gentle gallop though his front legs of an eagle looked like they would stay in the way. The creature pushed itself and flew upwards.

Soon enough, Harry realized he was the one with the lash and currently on the back of the hippogriff soaring gracefully over the lands beneath. The lake looked quite small and tiny like a vein. He bent on the side and saw his reflection at the lake's surface. A gentle nudge with his legs and the hippogriff lowered the altitude just enough for Harry to graze the surface of the lake with the tip of his fingers.

Another gentle nudge and the hippogriff gained altitude. The clouds were coming closer and closer. The fresh air worked wonders for anyone that has not awakened. It did wonders with him too as the tea lesson had been perfumed heavily.

Soaring next to Harry, however was another hippogriff from another time and the man with the golden tassels was on it. He looked at Harry and winked.

'Enjoy the moment, Nimbus.'

Harry had only a moment of doubt that that man was but in the next he knew. It was…

'Thank you, Sandrile, I shall.'

Sandrile smiled wide and with a yell his hippogriff increased its speed. Harry followed him. The chase did not last long but was immensely enjoyable.

'You have to return now.' – Sandrile said from across.

'Do I?'

'Everything comes to an end sooner or later.' – Sandrile replied and his smile started to fade away. 'Follow the path and you will be alright.'

'And if I get lost?'

'Then, follow your heart!'

Sandrile and his hippogriff faded away and Harry was left alone into the clouds. He gave a nudge to the hippogriff and it started its descent. The lands took more substantial forms. Soon the forest grew in size and the hippogriff touched ground gentler than Hagrid had ever seen the creature do it before.

* * *

Harry got off its back while giving gentle caresses over the head and the beak and speaking to it words of encouragement and comfort. Hagrid and the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins stood rooted on the spot. This creature obeyed Harry as though it was his pet for years.

Draco eyed the creature from a distance and as soon as Harry moved away from it he approached it.

"You're not so scary, aren't you stupid bird?"

It was the wrong thing to say. The hippogriff reacted instantly to this insult. Its sharp as knives claws came forth and Draco stood inches from being sliced in two. Harry moved before the hippogriff could strike and his voice thundered. It was not a language Draco understood though but the hippogriff stepped backwards.

Harry spoke again and the hippogriff calmed itself. He then turned to Draco whose sneer was gone in the moment.

"You'd better apologize. Next time you may not be so lucky, Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco found it extremely unusual for Harry to address him this way but the ugly creature was still eyeing him with malevolent fury. Whatever Potter told it seemed to calm it for now.

'Don't forget to bow!' Harry whispered in Draco's ears.

Draco took a sharp breath but approached the hippogriff. He bowed down his head and waited. The hippogriffs apparently were indeed easily offended and this one was no exception. It left Draco bent for over five minutes before accepting the apology.

'Caress him by the talons!' Harry whispered again.

'Are you insane?' Draco answered back.

'Do it!'

Draco swallowed his pride and obeyed. The hippogriff then startled everyone when he pushed Draco onto the ground. Draco feared the worst but there was little he could do. But then so big was his surprise when the hippogriff's talon gently tickled him on the belly.

"Buckbeak!" – Hagrid shouted but when the creature tickled Draco's belly his mouth was wide open in shock.

'He seems to like you!' Harry said with a smile.

Draco got up and followed Harry's moves from before. He then turned to Harry.

"Would he?"

"Go ahead!"

Draco did not wait to be told twice. He mounted the hippogriff. Harry passed him the lash.

"Gentle touches, Malfoy, and he is all yours."

Draco gave the hippogriff a gentle beat on the back and the hippogriff broke again into gallop and then into flight.

Hagrid could still not close his mouth. He was in such an awe and shock of the hippogriff's reaction today that he could not explain how Harry obviously possessed more knowledge of the creature than he did given it was first time he had encountered one. Or was it instinct Hagrid could not tell.

Draco soared for minutes and then returned gently on the ground. He dismounted Buckbeak while giving him taps on the back.

"You are a magnificent beast, aren't you?" Draco was speaking to it. "Potter, how did you...you know?"

Harry smiled. His secret was not one to tell. "Peace conquers all." He replied.

"Yeah, it does." – Draco agreed.

Both Gryffindors and Slytherins, if they did not know better, could swear the two looked and sounded like the best of friends this world or the next has ever known. They were all speechless. In this one moment, all rivalry did not exist.

Crabbe and Goyle approached Draco and the hippogriff. Goyle who definitely did not like the animal or his friend's company took the acts upon himself.

"Ugly brute of a creature." He spat. Although, it was really clear whom he was speaking to, the hippogriff reacted instinctively. There was a flash of stormy gray and Goyle was on the grass holding his hand. The sharp talons of the hippogriff had cut through his flesh like knives through butter. "He killed me!" Goyle groaned in pain as blood blossomed over his robes.

"You stupid loaf," – Draco exclaimed. "Did not pay attention? Honestly, Goyle there are times you are indeed a…"

Harry was not paying attention to Draco's insults to Goyle as he was occupied calming the hippogriff. It took a bit more time this time. Buckbeak, indeed, did not appreciate the condescending tone of the Slytherin.

"Yer not dyin'" – Hagrid said who had very white. "Someone help me – gotta get him outa here."

Hagrid lifted Goyle with ease and ran towards the castle. The lesson was over. The class followed slowly at a walk. The Slytherins were all shouting about Hagrid.

"They should fire him straight away." – Pansy Parkinson was the loudest.

"It is his damn fault." – Dean Thomas snapped. "He ought to have listened when Hagrid said about the…"

Draco and Harry were last to leave the scene. They were walking very slowly eyeing each other from time to time.

"Why did you…?" – Draco did not finish the question but Harry knew what he meant.

"I honestly don't know." – Harry replied.

They kept walking in silence.

"Heard you fainted on a ship, an odd ship, what was it?"

"It's a Sylph Barge. Why?"

"I like it."

They were nearing the gate. The rest of the class had turned around and was looking very oddly at this unusual pair.

"Care for a voyage?" – Harry asked.

"Could we…I mean…could I?"

"It is possible." – Harry replied.

"Christmas?"

"Where would we go?"

"Wherever you want."

"Works for me." – Harry said then seeing the staring crowd nodded in their direction. "You know we have to…"

"Yeah, don't worry about it…" – Draco said. "We have to be back to nor…"

"Yeah," – Harry nodded.

And then Draco said loudly so everyone could hear them. "It is Hagrid's fault Potter. Wooo!"

"It is Goyle's. It is not Hagrid's fault the boy is born with peas instead of brain."

"You'll pay for that. He'll pay too."

"Oh, boo-hoo, big deal!"

Draco stormed pass Harry giving him a shoulder and entered into the castle.

"What was that all about?" – Ron asked eyeing his friend.

"Huh, oh? Malfoy's simply incapable of admitting Goyle is a naturally born moron."

Cassie had observed closely Harry and Draco. The odd understanding between them was something new and quite unexpected. Of course, Harry's inexplicable knowledge of hippogriff's behavior was among the top inexplicable things about her stepbrother. She wondered what the source of this knowledge is. She was not the only one though. She was certain Hermione was thinking the same.

In the Great Hall, she pulled her sister away and gestured her to grab Hermione. When the three were alone in an abandoned classroom, Cassie shared her view with the other two.

"Oh!" – Xsi exclaimed.

"I agree, Loki, but I'm just as clueless as you are." – Hermione said. "Actually, you should have seen him in Divination."

"Why?" – Cassie raised an eyebrow. "What did he do?"

"Well," – Hermione's voice trembled. "He…ah…he…" And she shared the incident. She herself did not approve of the class anyway. She thought it was guess work most of the time.

"This is very odd." – Xsi exclaimed pale and concerned eyeing her sister.

"You know I start to think Dad knows more about this than he is admitting, sis." – Cassie shared.

"Trick him or coerce him?" – Xsi asked.

"Coerce your dad? Are two serious?" – Hermione looked distressed at the two.

"Trick him!" – Cassie replied.

"And if…"

"Trick him, Xsi!" – Cassie said firmly. "Hermione is right. He is Dad. We can't you know…"

"I'm just saying if it doesn't work…"

"We could trick Mum!"

"Yeah, right, we could. She would be easier."

Hermione had forgotten the banter of these two and the strange directions it was taking some times.

* * *

At the dinner, there was no sign of Hagrid on the teacher's table. Hermione and Ron looked at each other concerned.

"I hope he's ok." – Ron said.

"Yeah, me too." – Hermione shared then she looked around and noticed Harry was not there too. "Where is Harry?"

"Ah, what?" – Ron looked up leaving the potatoes he was about to eat and also took a good look around the table. His friend was nowhere in sight. "Ha, it is getting a habit of his."

They returned to the Gryffindor tower after dinner and found Harry there writing down his homework. He had actually almost finished.

"There you are." – Ron exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"You did not come at dinner."

"Oh!" – Harry exclaimed. "I'd dinner already."

"What?" – Ron looked at his friend rather perplexed.

"When?" – Hermione asked.

"Oh, with M…someone and I returned here to write down the homework, which by the way is finished." – Harry smiled, packed his books and went upstairs.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other shrugged and got on with their own homework. However for some reason they kept breaking off and looking outside the window.

"There is light to Hagrid's window." – Ron announced.

"Yeah," – Hermione said automatically though her nose was in her paper.

"Hagrid's home!" – Ron repeated hoping she would hear him this time.

"What?" – Hermione lifted her head and glanced outside the window. "Oh, great, let's go!"

Ron blinked twice. "Go?"

"What?" – She looked at him.

"Well, I mean, you proposing to go is rather…"

"Farfetched…"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, come on, Ron, let's go!"

"Should we call Harry?"

"No!"

They put their things aside and headed out. The corridors and floors were empty and they crept slowly from shadow to shadow uncertain they were allowed to go out. The grass was wet and looked almost black in the twilight. When they reached Hagrid's hut they knocked and heard a voice growl: 'C'min!'

Hagrid was sitting at his scrub table with Fang, his boarhound, resting its head at his lap. One look at Hagrid told them he had been drinking a lot. There was a pewter tankard almost as a big as a bucket in front of him and he seemed to have trouble focusing.

"Spect' it is a record," – Hagrid said thickly when he recognized them. "Don't reckon they've ever had a teacher who lasted only a day before."

"You haven't been fired yet, Hagrid." – Hermione said and sat next to him.

"Not yet," – Hagrid said miserably, taking a huge gulp. "But's only a matter of time, Goyle's friend with Malfoy and he's in the board, and then…"

"How's Goyle by the way?" – Ron asked.

"Madam Pomfrey fixed him at nest she could," – Hagrid replied. "But he kept sayin' it's still agony…covered in bandages…moanin'…"

"He's faking it undoubtedly." – Ron said. "Man, she made most difficult fixes with Harry, she can mend anything. But of course the Slytherins are going to milk it."

"School governor's been told." – Hagrid continued miserably. "They reckon I started all too big. Shoulda left the hippogriffs fer later…done flabberworms or summat…Jus' thought I'd make a good firs' lesson, all my fault…"

"It's all Malfoy's fault, really Hagrid and that stupid loaf Goyle!" – Hermione exclaimed in earnest.

"Yeah, we witnessed it." – Ron said. "Sort of…"

Hermione looked at him reproachfully.

"Well, yeah, we did witness it." – Ron corrected himself quickly.

"It is Goyle's fault to have not listened." – Hermione continued heatedly.

"We will back you up!" – Ron encouraged. "Really, you don't have to give up!"

Tears fell on Hagrid's face before he grabbed them both and gave them a bone cracking hug.

"I think," – Hermione said as she pulled away. "I think you had enough drink for one day."

And she took the tankard to empty it outside.

Hagrid pulled himself together and let Ron off. "I think she's right." He stood up and went outside. There was the sound of a splash of water. Hagrid had dived into a barrel of water. He returned soaking wet.

"Thank you," – He said and sat down. "You're right I shoulda not give up. I'll prepare for whatever they decide."

"Now that's the Hagrid we know." – Hermione said approvingly.

"But you should not have come here. No student should wonder alone after hours." – Hagrid shared after he become soberer then looked at the two. "Harry isn't with yer?"

"No, he went to his room. He wasn't at dinner. Lately he's been very out there in the clouds." – Ron replied.

"Ah, actually, Ron, he's not in his room either." – Hermione shared while looking outside the hut's window.

"What?"

"He's outside."

"Have you gone crazy?" – Ron said and bolted to the window to have a look. But apparently Hermione was not crazy at all. Harry was walking through the grass and was heading straight into the Forbidden forest. "What the heck is he doing in the forest?"

"Wha'?" – Hagrid exclaimed. "He ought not wonder alone. Go back ter castle I'll take care of this."

Hagrid grabbed his bow and his furry coat and bolted out. Of course, Ron and Hermione went after him. They were not about to leave their friend alone either.

* * *

They had just gone out the door when someone bumped into them. It was Loki and Trivia.

"Oh, hey, watch it!" – Cassie exclaimed. "Oh, hey Ron and Hermione, what a surprise!"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Came to fetch Hagrid. Harry's on the loose."

"Yeah, we just saw him."

"Well then let's go!" – Hermione said and led the way.

"What's with her?" – Xsi asked.

"You two corrupted her – that's what!" – Ron exclaimed.

The four entered the forest and followed Hagrid's lantern. Soon they caught up with him. He was not very thrilled but did not succeed persuading them to go away.

"Where is he?" – Cassie asked after a while. They seemed to have lost sight of him.

"Yep, we lost him." – Xsi said.

"HARRY!" – Ron decided on a different approach. "HAR…" And Xsi, Cassie and even Hermione were atop of him to shut him up.

"Have you gone mental?" – Xsi exclaimed.

"I…" – The rest of Ron's sentence was muffled. "Mh…hm…"

"Yeah, whatever," – Cassie said still keeping her hands over his mouth.

"Honestly Ron, are you trying to wake up every other ugly creature in the forest and alert them to our presence?" – Hermione scolded him.

Ron relaxed. Cassie released him from her grip.

"Sorry, I did not think it that way."

"Obviously," – Hermione puffed.

"Now that we have made quite the racket could we focus on finding him?" – Cassie asked.

"Sure,"

And they proceeded into the deep dark of the forest hoping that Ron's shouting has not awoken something dangerous. But then again everything in the forest was dangerous on one level or the other.

They reached the forest path and noticed the current footprints. It seemed Harry was not the only one going into the forest. Hagrid determined there were at least two other prints leading there, all human. It made them wonder who else was with him.

They followed the footprints that led even deeper in until one moment when the footprints vanished completely. The group spent almost twenty minutes trying to locate them again but it seemed hopeless.

Then, Xsi discovered another set of prints and she called Hagrid. He took one look and almost fell out of surprise.

"What is it?" – Xsi asked.

"Well, it's hippogriff's."

"WHAT?"

"It's two hippogriffs. See here the distinct two prints of two sets of prints."

"Two by two – eagle and horse, ha," – Cassie exclaimed recognizes the two sets.

Hermione and Ron were studying the skies but with all the branches and tree crowns that was a rather lost cause.

It was then when Cassie spotted a dark mass moving south of their position.

"Yo sis, did you see that?" – And she pointed.

"What is that?" – Xsi exclaimed. "Looks like a big dog!"

"The grim," – Ron exclaimed and even did not look at that direction.

The large dark moving mass passed away, moving as silently as the wind on the grass. But it was irrelevant. Hagrid had focused on finding where the hippogriffs had come from. Soon, even Ron forgot about the dog.

* * *

They returned to where Hagrid held the hippogriffs and noticed two were indeed missing – Buckbeak and Ringstorm. But there were no footprints there. So the creatures had come to that place in the forest where the human footprints had vanished. It was something Hagrid found to be very odd.

These animals did not usually respond to summoning. One has to face them, bow and then get on them but apparently the impossible had happened. The creatures had went to that particular spot and then someone and Harry mounted them.

Cassie suddenly had an epiphany as crazy as it would seem to anyone actually.

"Hey, guys, ah…people, I think I know who is with him."

"Who?" – Everyone asked.

"Well, as hard as it is to say I'm just going to say it: Malfoy!"

"WHAT?" – Ron exclaimed stunned. "Who's gone mental now? It is preposterous to even suggest they would be together in anything…"

"Well, you did see them quite uncharacteristically peaceful with one another at the lesson."

"She's raising a valid point." – Hermione observed.

"But Hermione," – Ron said. "They would never be friends. I mean yeah for a moment it seemed to be truce but really…"

"I agree with Ron." – Xsi interjected. "What could they possibly have in common other than hating each other's guts?"

"I don't know but lately Harry hasn't been really acting like Harry." – Cassie countered. "He's been very different since that unknown trip."

"I don't think so."

"Alright," – Cassie sighed. "Ron, how often are the two of you together with him, as of late?"

Ron frowned and as much as he hated to admit Harry had been more distant as of late.

"Hum, my thought exactly," – Cassie said victorious. "How often has he been unpredictable? How often has he done things that no one seems to know how?"

"A lot as of late," – Ron admitted.

"You see it now." – Cassie noted. "So it was not so farfetched to believe he might have taken a night off to fly around with a hippogriff and have Malfoy around as well, now is it?"

"I suppose when you put this way – not so much!" – Ron said. He was agreeing with her logic and that logic was scaring him a lot. What would happen if the two of them start doing this in public? It will be disaster. Former enemies of Gryffindor and Slytherin spending time together, there will be real war between the houses. It was indeed a scary thought.

"I suppose I shoulda alert Professor McGonagall." – Hagrid said. "Y'all return to yer rooms."

"Sure, Hagrid," – Cassie replied and winked at the others. This situation bore the need for them to meet in private and discuss how to deal with the new situation.

They all returned to the castle together. The capers bid goodbye to Hagrid and headed for an empty classroom while Hagrid went to report this strange occurrence.

Professor McGonagall was not too thrilled to hear that there were students out of their rooms but Hagrid disguised Ron, Hermione, Xsi and Cassie's visit as intent to cheer him up and the professor accepted it. But to hear that Harry and Draco had taken two hippogriffs and flown away somewhere now that was odd and unforgivable.

But the strange part was that the Dementors have not raised the alarms. She had been passing along Professor Snape to check on them and they were perfectly still. There had been no disturbances of any kind.

She went to the Gryffindor tower to check on Harry. However she was due for a shock as he was in bed sleeping quite peacefully. She even touched him gently to make sure he was indeed there which he was.

She was about to return when she noticed Ron was not in his bed. She returned then to her office where Hagrid was waiting to tell him the news. Hagrid could not have looked more confused.

"They told me they're goin' ter bed." – Hagrid said.

"They?" – Professor McGonagall looked up.

"Ron, Hermione, Xsi and Cassie,"

"Oh!" – Professor McGonagall exclaimed. These four seemed to go everywhere together and it seemed rules weren't really made for them but someone else. She had higher hopes for Miss Granger but apparently the Solmyr girls had managed to influence her in the wrong direction.

The Solmyrs, Professor McGonagall sighed, there was always trouble when they were involved even when their father and mother, uncles and aunts, cousins had attended the school. She had heard and seen enough parchments to form a library of trouble.

She had to administer punishment though. Students out of bed it was a punishable offense so she took forty points off of Gryffindor, and twenty points off of Slytherin and Ravenclaw then she returned to her tours around the school.

But the Capers and Hagrid were in their earnest when they saw Harry leave the school despite the proof of the opposite.

* * *

**Earlier that evening… **

After the lessons were over, Harry headed to the Gryffindor tower to write his homeworks. It was a pain to leave work for other times so he wanted to finish at least those. He managed to do so, just as Ron and Hermione were returning from dinner.

He then went to his room to put down his books. He was about to get in bed when there was a knock on the window. Harry frowned but went to it. He opened it and an enchanted note flew in. It bore Malfoy's signature.

Now this was rather intriguing. What could Malfoy possibly want? Ironically, the little bastard was having trouble with Transfiguration and Potions.

Harry put down the note and assumed a pensive stance. How did he get into this situation? He had shown earlier Draco a different way of doing things but this was not enough to have him change completely, which in Harry's opinion meant that Draco's up to something else. The note was just pretence. Can he say anything straight? Harry smiled. It was still worth checking out.

He wrote back onto the note and suggested a covert place to meet. He did not think that either of the houses would take it lightly seeing both of them meeting anywhere together. He shoved the note through the window and got dressed. He took out his father's cloak and ventured out.

Hermione and Ron were not in the common room and since Ron had not come to the room it was logical to assume the two had gone out too. He was pensive as to where but as he was passing by the window he noticed the light in Hagrid's hut and everything became clearer. They had gone to see him.

The floors were unusually void of teachers. Perhaps they were patrolling outside making sure these horrid creatures the Dementors do not come in for a little snack, especially on three necromancers.

He reached the front gate and put the cloak under his clothes. It was safe now. In the dark no one would be able to see him. He crossed the grass and headed to the forest. He expected Malfoy would have had reached the meeting point first.

And he was not exactly wrong. He saw him and another shadow right at the meeting spot. Harry frowned. Who could that be? Crabbe or Goyle – then he trust head – these two were very unlikely to be here. But then – who?

And it became clear in a moment. He was with Alamar. What the hell is going here? He asked himself mentally.

"Hey guys," – Harry said springing from behind them startling them a great deal.

"Oh, gee, Harry, would you stop with the cloak and dagger routine?" – Alamar exclaimed.

"Sorry!" – Harry was not sorry at all actually. "I couldn't resist."

"I'm sure."

"What are you doing here?" – Harry asked him.

"Well, it is…um…"

"It is his idea." – Draco came to his aid.

"Aha!" – Harry exclaimed. "And how did he manage to suck you into it?"

"I didn't." – Alamar answered. "He came on his own."

"Alright, rewind a bit. You got me lost."

"Well, in the spirit of cooperation, I helped him with his homework and since we are next with the crazy hippogriffs I thought some training might be in order…"

"And…he happened to offer some help…wait a minute…in the spirit of cooperation?" – Harry exclaimed stunned. "Who the hell are you? And what have you done with Alamar and Draco?"

Both laughed.

"Well, it has been building." – Alamar replied.

"Yes, Darkstoner has been very useful." – Draco sneered and added. "Resource…"

"I see and how did you come with this idea, for tonight?" – Harry asked.

"Well, Draco said how you handled the hippogriffs and I thought it might be cool to have a ride and learn, and he agreed." – Alamar explained.

Harry thrust his head. He never thought something so odd would ever be: meeting in the dark forest and being friends with Draco. It was quite the preposterous suggestion but perhaps Draco did not want after all to be a jerk all the time despite the known hatred and bad blood.

"And who came up with the enchanted note?"

"I did." – Draco replied. "My dad showed me how."

"I hope he never learns what you used it for." – Harry observed.

Draco chuckled. "Well, if he ever does, I have already written my will." And the three laughed.

"So Harry, should we go to fetch the hippogriffs?" – Alamar asked.

"No, I call them here."

"Ah, wait, I read about those things they don't come on command." – Alamar said.

"That's where you are wrong. Whoever wrote the book on hippogriffs is an idiot. He knows nothing about these creatures."

"And you do more – how?" – Draco asked.

"I'll tell you another time." – Harry replied. He then put his fingers into his mouth and whistled. And though the sound was not very loud it seemed to be carried onto the wind.

Minutes later two hippogriffs landed before them. The first one was Buckbeak and the other one was called Ringstorm.

Harry stepped forward while Draco was explained to Alamar what to do. He had remember that much.

Alamar repeated the steps Draco had shown him and Ringstorm bowed. He caressed his beak and the throat. Ringstorm gave a small squeal of satisfaction. Alamar wondered for a moment whether he had something wrong but then it hit him. They were in the middle of the forbidden forest way off the path so to make louder sounds it would be inviting trouble. This creature was quite smarter than anyone was giving it credit.

He then mounted the hippogriff. Then he looked over his shoulder and saw Draco bowing to Buckbeak. The hippogriff bowed in return and then Draco was on his back. A gentle nudge with the legs and Buckbeak was in the air.

Harry bowed to Ringstorm too, which made Alamar why. Ringstorm bowed back and did not protest when Harry found himself behind Alamar.

"Oh, so that's why?" – Alamar said.

"Well, yeah, they do not usually accept you just mounting without being polite." – Harry replied. "He's all yours partner."

"Do you reckon someone might notice we're not in bed?"

"Yeah, I thought of i…"

Suddenly the silence was breached by Ron's shout. "HARRY!" And then another one: "HAR…" And then silence.

"Speaking of which," – Harry observed.

"Yeah, they are looking for us."

"They are with Hagrid."

"Hum, why?"

"I suppose he was not at dinner, right?"

Alamar frowned. "No!"

"He was sulking probably."

"And what they went to cheer him up?"

"You know them."

"Right, I suppose we should vacate the area. This sounded close."

"Yeah, we should. Now, Alamar, remember gentle touches."

Alamar gently nudged Ringstorm and in the next moment the big wings flapped and they were in the air.

"Good, direct him over there." – Harry said.

"Why?"

"So I can make a call."

"You what?" – Alamar exclaimed perplexed.

"Well, you are right. Someone will go to check whether we are there or not. So we need to make sure we are, more or less." – Harry explained with a big devious smile on his face.

Alamar landed the hippogriff where Harry had shown him. Harry then spoke to the air: "Kaiser, Casper!"

The two crazy elves appeared promptly.

"Master called?"

"Yes, we need to go for a ride."

"But Master, with all the guards at the entrances, this would be quite dangerous." – Casper protested. That elf has getting bolder at times when Harry was coming with new crazy, dangerous plans.

"First, we will go to simulate my presence into the Gryffindor Tower. It is highly unlikely they would check on Alamar and then to the Slytherin room too. Draco has to appear to be there too." – Harry continued as though not interrupted by Casper's concerns. "As for the Dementors, I have an idea."

"You do?" – Draco asked as he came floating nearby on Buckbeak's back.

"Yeah, we will soar higher – a straight line above and then when we are high enough we will cross the border."

"You think the Dementors would not notice us?" – Alamar asked.

"Well, no, I don't think so."

"And the rest of this crazy plan is?"

"The sylph!" – Harry replied all devious. "Draco, you said you like them. Well, I show them to you."

"I'm cool with this plan then." – Draco said all beaming.

"You are getting insaner, you know?" – Alamar noted.

"It comes with the age I suppose."

"Very funny,"

The two elves vanished.

"How are they disapparating within the grounds?" – Draco asked as he clearly remembered his Dad saying that no house elves may do that.

"Ah, well, the Hogwarts' ones are allowed and mine." – Harry answered.

The two hippogriffs soared higher and higher and the air was getting colder. But there was still no sign of the Dementors. Harry however did not want to risk it too much so as they reached the right altitude he spoke to the air summoning the Sylphs.

Elegant creatures of air appeared before them and Draco's mouth was wide open in shock and excitement. The Sylphs bowed to Harry and then he told him what he wanted of them and they obliged. The Dementors' senses that night were blinded by the power of the Sylphs thus allowing the three to escape unchallenged.

The two hippogriffs left the premises of the school and headed south. The three rode the sky until morning. Life was quite different from that perspective, the clouds. It made them feel more or less like gods overlooking the domain of their work, the human world.

They landed near a muggle village into a forest. Harry then went to fetch breakfast. He returned an hour later with enough food to last until brunch. They continued their flight around the country. None of them was considering the consequences of their indulgence for they were all too excited and happy that they simply did not care. Life was good living it the way they saw fit.

But as fate will have it they should have been very careful of their wishes and choices in life for everything had a price. And they came face to face with that rather sooner than they thought.

* * *

The next morning, the students came to the Great Hall and it was all too clear that something was wrong. There were no teachers at breakfast present on the teacher's table. The only one there was Mr. Filtch.

Before breakfast was over Professor Snape entered the Great Hall, marched to the teacher's table and attracted everyone's attention.

"Classes are cancelled until further notice."

There was a rather explosive cheer at this news but Snape was not done.

"All students will remain within the grounds of Hogwarts. House prefects, you will watch for the order until the teachers return or tell you otherwise. The Ministry for Magic will be sending personnel to assist you."

"Ah, Professor Snape, sir?" – Cassie rose up from her seat. "What is going on?"

"This is on a need to know basis and you don't need to know." – Snape replied rather sharply.

Cassie took one look around and noticed three were missing – Alamar, Draco and the usual suspect – Harry.

"Where are they?"

Hermione and Ron had also noticed the absence of their friends and the little Slytherin git.

But Professor Snape was already leaving without giving any further explanations. The others students could only guess the reasons behind such drastic measures.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	39. The point of choice

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Book 3: Dark Moon**

**Chapter 39**

**The point of choice**

Harry, Draco and Alamar stirred. They had horrible headache. The first thing that was obvious was that they were no longer in flight on the backs of the hippogriffs. They were in some grim darkened space with their hands bound to chains nailed to a rough looking, rocky wall. There was some awful smell like something is freshly decomposing.

"What the heck…" – Alamar exclaimed holding his breath. "What the hell happened?"

"It's a million galleons question." – Harry replied studying the surrounding environment but there was nothing helpful.

"Weren't we heading back to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah,"

"And? What the hell happened?"

"Alamar, why do you assume I know more than you?" – Harry snapped.

"Well…never mind," – Alamar said. "Draco, are you alright?"

Draco produced some kind of noise but he was either too scared to answer or shock was still strong with him.

"He's out!" – Alamar remarked.

"Who wouldn't be in his place?" – Harry observed.

"You know everyone would be flipping back there?"

"I suppose they would."

"I don't suppose we have our wands?"

Harry rummaged through his pockets but did not expect to find it and he was right his wand was not with him.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." – Alamar sighed. "So?"

"We wait and see. Every villain likes to gloat."

* * *

Thant Solmyr was almost out of his skin when he learnt of the latest fiasco at the school when he received the school notification. They had allowed three third year students to slip by the defenses of the school guarded by these foul creatures, the Dementors, no less on the backs of two hippogriffs.

"How dumb one has to be for that?" – He was ranting and pacing madly around.

"Dear, they are doing their possible to find them. Heck, they've even interrupted classes."

Saptienna was by far calmer and more patient than her husband. He tended to be more impulsive with the growing years.

"These wizards, dear, are incompetent and the perfect form of idiots. How on Earth did these three subdue the Dementors without raising all alarms?"

"Well, they are crafty young minds. But the Minister said the Dementors sensed nothing."

"Nothing – they would sense necromancer's blood from ten miles."

"Well then either Alamar or Harry must have come up with a way."

"There is no way…there is no way…unless…" – Thant stopped in mid pacing. A thought had occurred to him.

"Unless, dear?"

"I can think of a way to do so."

"How?"

"Well, they had to be far away from influence area."

"Dear, you are not making any sense."

"Sorry, but it is possible to go unnoticed even by Dementors."

"And I asked you – how?"

"By Sylph magic, it is…they have a spell with which at least theoretically they could freeze the atmosphere, no isolate it, at least a part of it and with that no one can see or smell or sense anything that passes above that barrier."

"Hence the hippogriff," – Saptienna observed with pride in her voice. "Oh, Harry,"

"This boy with every year becomes more and more difficult to manage,"

"He's growing up dear."

"And I fear this indulgence of his will cost him dearly. He can't simply decide to roam outside the school in such dangerous times."

"He's a boy and speaking of which he reminds of a young man I met." – Saptienna said and moved closely to her husband.

"That's very funny dear, but I was never this reckless."

"No, dear, you were even more reckless."

"Well, I suppose I was." – Thant made a devious face.

"I know dear it is tough to come face to face with yourself."

"We ought to do something."

"The school teachers are doing everything possible. When they have leads they will call us and besides the ministry is helping them."

"That makes me all misty."

"But the students shouldn't be the ones to be pay for this."

"And what to do you suppose we do about it?"

"Well, we do have excellent teachers in our midst."

"It is an interesting proposal. I suggest it to the Minister."

* * *

Cornelius Fudge had not faced such incredible outbreak of uproar for a very long time. Three students had managed to bypass the Dementors perimeter without even alerting them. He had three very angry families, well two, only the Solmyrs have not come to complain but Lady Synca Darkstone and Lucius Malfoy were atop of him.

And speaking of which, he just received a note that Lord Solmyr was to meet with him. He let him in.

"Lord Solmyr," – He greeted.

"Minister,"

"What brings you here?" – Cornelius asked cautiously awaiting another furious outbreak of uproar.

"Well, the teachers of Hogwarts are currently preoccupied and the students are paying for it."

"Huh? Uh, how so?" – Cornelius had always trouble following Solmyr's way of thinking.

"There is no one to administer the program for the year."

"Ah, yes, of course," – Cornelius relaxed. "Well, the Ministry is prepared to send replacements."

"Wouldn't it be better to send qualified teachers?"

"They are very difficult to find, Lord Solmyr."

"Oh, I have a few people in mind."

"You do?" – Cornelius stuttered.

"Yes, here are their names. I'm sure you've heard of them."

Cornelius took one look at the list of names and couldn't agree more. All these people had retired at one point or another but were still very qualified to do so.

"I shall inform the school governors."

"Have a good day, Minister." – Lord Solmyr said and left.

Cornelius was surprised Thant Solmyr had not expressed his outrage of the given situation but perhaps he had misjudged him or maybe he had his ranting time at home. It was of course very unusual for teachers to be doing the Ministry's job but they had already done so. So now he had to find replacements, temporarily anyway.

He made contact with Hogwarts' School Governance and made the suggestion for replacements. The school governors accepted with eleven votes against one. And of course the one was Lucius Malfoy. He was always opposed at something despite the constant business arrangements he was making with the Ministry. Cornelius thought at the very least he would be supporting it but came to realize that business is business.

* * *

The very next day, the new teacher's stuff arrived at Hogwarts. They were greeted by Professor Dumbledore at the gates. He made a few suggestions and informed them of the progress on locating the missing three students then took them to the Great Hall to make the introductions.

All students' attention was caught by the arrival of Professor Dumbledore and the new stuff which they did not expect this soon.

"Good morning everyone," – Dumbledore greeted. "As you are aware we are missing three students – Alamar Darkstone, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. The Hogwarts' teachers are doing everything possible alongside the Ministry to locate them. However, you have to study too, which is why the School Governors have sent temporarily replacements for all subjects."

"OH!" – The students expressed their disappointment.

"I know but you have to study." – Dumbledore smiled at them. "So without any further ado, I present to you the new teachers. Professor Nightingale will be teaching you flying. Professor Astoria will take Astronomy, Professor Shadowbreak will take Arithmancy, Professor Doherty will take Muggle Studies, Professor Westbridge will take Care of Magical Creatures, Professor Saptienna Solmyr will take Transfiguration, Professor Mortimer will take Charms, Professor Van Burke will take Herbology, Professor Neal Solmyr will take Potions, Professor Hades will take Divination, Professor Horus will be taking History of Magic, Professor Gelu will be taking Ancient Runes, Professor Ventress will be taking Magic Theory, and Professor Thant Solmyr will be taking Defense against the Dark Arts. This is all of them. Now, by order of the Ministry for Magic, Professor Neal Solmyr is given temporary status as Headmaster of Hogwarts. If you have any questions you direct them at him. That's all!"

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore, sir?" – Cassie called.

"Yes, Miss Solmyr?"

"What's going on? I mean you can't keep us out of the loop all the time!"

Thant and Saptienna smiled. Their daughter was always very bold and did not mind the authority when she wanted an answer.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Darkstone had gone missing. They have managed to bypass the Dementors without alerting them, which is why the Ministry had tripled their numbers. With the Ministry's help the teachers of Hogwarts are currently looking at all the places the three boys could be and…"

"There is more to it. They are in some kind of trouble, aren't they?"

"At this point, this is pure speculation young lady."

"With all due respect, Professor, it is hardly conceivable that all teachers will be doing the job of the Ministry. There is more to it, isn't there? We want to help too."

"While this is very admirable all that can be done is done. You have to focus on studying. All of you."

"But…"

"Enough, Miss Solmyr," – Neal intervened. He knew well his niece. She could spend hours milking the situation and interrogating Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers have their duty to perform. It is no place for underage and untrained witches or wizards. This discussion is over. Professor Dumbledore!"

"Professor Solmyr!" – Dumbledore nodded and left the Great Hall.

"Now, before you go to class," – Neal continued. "With the Hogwarts' teachers occupied each house will have a new head – Professor Thant Solmyr for the house of Slytherin, Professor Mira Ventress for Ravenclaw, Professor Van Burke for Hufflepuff and Professor Louise Nightingale for Gryffindor. House prefects will give daily reports to their heads and aid in the security of the castle. Your heads of houses will explain later.

There will be no wondering alone. At all times you will be escorted by a teacher or Mr. Filtch. As the Dementors' numbers around the school had been tripled the danger of any of these foul creatures wandering off increases exponentially. Do not give them any reason to bring harm to you. They are unforgiving and quite relentless and quite pissed right now.

Which brings me to a sad subject, the Quidditch tournament is cancelled…" And uproar interrupted. The students were not happy about that. "Until the three are found and the Dementors' numbers reduced. I'm sorry but big crowds tend to attract these creatures greatly and we do not want to give them any reason for temptation.

One last thing, classes will be starting at ten in deference to previously at eight. Don't get your hopes too high they will be ending two hours later than usual. Your new programs have been delivered to your rooms.

You have now one hour and half free time after you finish breakfast. Now dig in!"

Cassie and Xsi exchanged looks and after breakfast met with Ron and Hermione in one of the empty classrooms.

"Oh, Nimbus did it this time." – Xsi said.

"He's in trouble this is for sure." – Cassie agreed.

"You don't know that." – Hermione observed.

"Hermione, to have all the teachers and the Ministry out looking for them, trust me they are in trouble. Professor Dumbledore can say what the hell he wants but I know my brother."

"So new teachers…"

"Oh, don't get me started." – Cassie flared up.

"Mum and Dad, huh?"

"Don't be so happy, Ron," – Xsi warned. "Mum and Dad will give hell."

"You looked like you know the others too." – Hermione remarked.

Cassie and Xsi looked at each other assessing what to tell them.

"You could say that." – Xsi replied cautiously. If anyone ever really found out who was teaching the students they would be flipping mad and running scared. It was an interesting conglomeration of vampires and necromancers (specifically the Vaku Clan and Necromancers of Blackshire).

"I always wanted to ask your parents were in which houses?" – Ron asked.

"Well, Dad is Slytherin while Mother is Gryffindor."

"Ha, interesting,"

"And Alamar's mother?" – Hermione asked.

"She's Gryffindor." – Cassie replied.

"And the other teachers you know?"

"Alright, let's see if I remembered, Professor Mortimer is Ravenclaw, Nightingale is Hufflepuff, Astoria is Slytherin, Doherty is Slytherin too, Westbridge is Ravenclaw, Van Burke is Gryffindor, Ventress too, Shadowbreak is Slytherin, Hades too, and Horus is…hum, Trivia what was he?"

"I think he is Hufflepuff." – Xsi answered.

"And Neal Solmyr is Slytherin."

"And most of the rest are Slytherin, really? How bad can this get?" – Ron exclaimed.

"They are not that bad. I mean just because Voldemort turned out to be a jerk doesn't mean everyone in there are." – Xsi observed.

"I hope so."

"Oh and Professor Gelu is Gryffindor." – Cassie added.

"So that makes: Two of Ravenclaw – Mortimer and Westbridge, two of Hufflepuff – Nightingale and Horus, Four of Gryffindor – Mum, Ventress, Van Burke and Gelu, and six of Slytherin – Neal, Dad, Astoria, Doherty, Shadowbreak and Hades." – Xsi recapped.

"But Ron if you take a close look you'd see that some subjects are quite interestingly occupied by the Slytherins: Muggle Studies, I bet you never thought a Slytherin could be teaching it, Divination, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts."

"Well the last two are obvious." – Ron remarked.

"True but I can assure there aren't any better than these two. Dad and Uncle Neal are very good not only as teachers but as wizards. Trust me!" – Cassie said.

"And this Professor Gelu?" – Hermione asked.

"Well, I could tell you this. When it comes to anything ancient Gelu has no rival at all."

"But there is something you two are not sharing. I'm not stupid." – Hermione said.

"Well, look, it is not our place to…um…divulge." – Cassie replied cautiously. She was dead certain how Hermione would react if she found out that half of the stuff was Necromancers and the other half Vampires.

"Sure," – Hermione had it. She thought that from time to time the sisters were withholding information. It was not the first time. It was becoming more pronounced when they blur some information no one else seems to know or is supposed to know. This time was no different too. They knew each of these teachers that she had never heard of or read about anywhere. But she was going to find out. Her next class was with this Professor Gelu and then Professor Shadowbreak, and then Professor Hades.

* * *

Professor Gelu was unlike anything Hermione had expected. His knowledge of Ancient Runes went beyond all her books and the previous teacher. The professor was very amicable and easy going and did not mind Hermione's thousand and one questions.

His teaching method differed. He did not get them to open the textbook. Instead they explored the meaning behind the most commonly met runes. It turned runes also were used as ideology symbols as well as letters and numbers. Their use in the magic lore came in a later period.

Professor Shadowbreak was also a pleasant surprise. He was a bit stricter than her previous teacher but he was way more helpful. He told them which additional books to use for better understanding and even what articles in different magic magazines to read. He did not give them homework but told them to study hard as he was going to make at least one or two surprise tests.

Lunch came then. Hermione ate quickly and then jumped to the library. She wanted to read several books. At the hour of her next class Divination she was still in the library but not for long as Ron came looking for her.

"Ron, I'm not going to Divination." – She stated.

"Well, Professor Hades insisted otherwise he would remove ten points from Gryffindor every ten minutes you're late." – Ron said.

"You're joking right?"

"No,"

"Oh!" – Hermione put her books in her bag and followed Ron to Divination class.

"Ah, Miss Granger," – Professor Hades exclaimed. "So graceful of you to finally join us!"

"I hardly had the choice, Professor." – Hermione replied. She couldn't resist answering back.

"On contrary you did have a choice. You could have easily ignored me." – Hades countered with a big smile. "And Gryffindor would have lost only fifty points. I'm sure with your brilliant knowhow skills you'd have compensated for the loss at some future point."

This time Hermione did not answer back. She thought it would be inappropriate to get negative impression on the first time.

"Now, as I was saying," – Hades turned to the rest of the class. "Divination is a difficult lore. It is not for everyone. It is not also a guessing game. Sadly, the Ministry feels the need to have such a subject in case a new seer emerges, which is why you'll have to study it and learn the basics. What have you learnt so far, Ms. Brown?"

"We began with tea leaves reading, and then palm reading…"

"Excellent," – Hades interrupted. "Well, then, Ms. Brown, care to show me?"

"Ah, Professor?"

"Palm reading…"

"Ah?"

"Read my palm, Ms. Brown."

"Ah, sure, Professor." – She wasn't very keen on the offer but he was the teacher so she got with it. She took her book and started reading. Professor Hades did not interrupt even once though it was clear how much fun he was having.

"Thank you, Ms. Brown." – Hades said and she returned to her seat. "Now, Ms. Granger will read on tea leaves."

Hermione had to swallow her pride and total irritation of the particular subject. She still found the subject to be superficial. Her reading made her classmates and especially Ron laugh. But the lesson was over, thankfully the bell rang.

"For next time, read your book about tea leaves and palm reading," – Hades said. "Ah, Ms. Granger, may I have a word?"

Hermione stayed behind.

"I can clearly see your irritation with the subject. Ironically, we do not like the things we learn but we have to learn them nonetheless."

"I…"

"Speak freely," – Hades said.

"I think it is a waste of time, Professor. It is a guessing game. Real prophecies are rare, if any at all. I mean to ask of someone to see something that isn't there is…"

"Ridiculous…"

"Yes, sir,"

Hades gave a short laugh. "Now, point one – Divination is not a guessing game, Ms. Granger. It is more like this: either you have the gift or not. The second part is as follows: some people have the ability of spotting patterns that eventually could lead to an insight. This doesn't make you a seer but it makes you a detector or as the humans calls it: a detective. Now, being a detective isn't that bad, now, is it?"

"I…I never thought it that way." – Hermione admitted.

"No one usually does. You don't have the like the subject, or more to the point the way it was taught by the previous teacher but Divination helps you learn valuable lessons. The problem with you is that you take it too literally. The meaning of things is usually hidden, more subtle, and more metaphoric but it is real and it is a sign, a pattern. And people with insight, with this incorrigible sense for order can easily spot it; make the connection between the dots. And the question you should be asking yourself is, are you that person? Divination also gives you insight on how the magic world works. Everything we learn at school and then in life is interconnected intertwined in unforeseeable manner. Seeing the future is indeed rare. True seers appear rarely. But predicting someone's intentions or future moves is not that rare or difficult. The humans have a curious saying: Know your enemies, among others that complement it. So Ms. Granger, I will be expecting you in class next time! Good day!"

Hermione had to admit she never saw the subject in this light either. 'He's good.' She said to herself. Professor Hades turned out to be a pleasant surprise too.

* * *

Her next class was with Professor Westbridge in Care of Magical Creatures. They had class with the Slytherins again.

Professor Westbridge waited for them near Hagrid's hut. As everyone arrived he took them back to the shed where the hippogriffs were.

"Good day, Class!" – Professor Westbridge greeted. "I understand you started the year with the hippogriffs?"

"Yes, sir," – the Gryffindors replied.

"And a Slytherin boy got hurt, correct Slytherins?"

"Yes, sir," – Pansy replied.

"Can anyone tell my how and why?"

"I can, Professor." – Pansy volunteered. Her version put Hagrid in a very bad light.

"I see then I suppose Ms. Parkinson, you wouldn't mind showing us how to treat a hippogriff then?"

"Ah…" – Pansy mumbled and turned red.

"Now, if you please?" – Professor Westbridge insisted.

Pansy did not move however. She was no longer that certain of herself.

"Is there a problem?"

"Ah…I…ah…"

"She doesn't know how, Professor." – Patil said. "The Slytherins weren't listening at all. They were just plotting how to ruin the class."

"Is that so?" – Westbridge asked and looked carefully at the Slytherin group. "Well, then, Ms. Patil, how then one should proceed with a hippogriff?"

"Well, first we approach then we bow while keeping an eye contact and wait for the hippogriff to reciprocate, and then one could mount it."

"Very good, by the book, and what happens if someone hurts the hippogriff's feelings?"

"The hippogriffs are easily offended and they attack the offender."

"Excellent, fifty points to Gryffindor," – Westbridge said. "Hippogriffs are gentle but proud creatures. They are of grace but should you be malice they reciprocate such. Many years ago, the hippogriffs were rode only by royalties hence their pride and habit of good care had pushed their natural reactions a bit overboard. So if you do not treat them with respect and honesty they will most certainly hurt and even kill you. Animals of pride and power can sense fear and they respond only to strength of spirit.

I suppose no one has dared to tell a dragon how lovely of a beast it is and how ugly and survived to tell the tale. And the same goes for hippogriffs. They are creatures of grace, power and pride.

Now, divide into pairs – one Gryffindor and one Slytherin. Your task is rather simple: get your hippogriff to bow to each of the two. Now come on!"

The students divided in pairs. The bowing and the return bow took most of the class. Ron had remembered Harry's behavior and to his surprise the hippogriffs responded in kind. They were very pleased being stroked and even the students to mount them.

"Excellent, class," – Professor Westbridge exclaimed. "Now, for homework, you will write a short essay describing your experience today. You will also include a short reference to famous people that have ridden the hippogriffs and when. That is all! Class dismissed. Oh, and five points to each Slytherin and Gryffindor, you've earned it. Good work today, class!"

* * *

The next day, Gryffindor program included two hours of Transfiguration with Professor Saptienna Solmyr, an hour Defense against the Dark Arts with Professor Thant Solmyr, and after lunch two hours Potions with Professor Neal Solmyr and the Slytherins.

Xsi happened to right about one thing. Professor Saptienna Solmyr gave them really hard time. It turned out they had barely learnt anything with Professor McGonagall. Professor Solmyr gave them a very long homework and stated that next time the lesson would be entirely practical.

Defense against the Dark Arts was highly anticipated. Professor Thant Solmyr came into the room and asked everyone to follow him. He dragged them outside to the grounds near the forest. There they noticed the grounds had been magically altered that bore resemblance to a battle arena.

"Gather around!" – Thant said in a loud voice. "Two years ago, Professor Lockhart initiated this custom – the duel arena. Of course, it was supposed to teach you about offensive and defensive spells. Needless to say you learnt nothing. This is going to change."

Thant drew his wand and depicted a rather complex circle of moves. At first nothing seemed to happen but then fiery lines appeared on the ground forming a complex maze of circles and symbols.

"Each circle represents a house of magic." – Thant explained. "Each house is divided into light and dark. As you can see there are eight houses of magic: Air, Water, Fire, Earth, Mind, Spirit, Body, and Old. Old magic is divided in four houses: Death, Dead, Life and Dragon."

Hermione had her hand into the air.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Ah, sir, this is not how we are taught."

"That is true." – Thant acknowledged. "And it is true because over the years the distinction between the houses of magic had gone. Spells and incantations began to merge more or less making the line very blurry however this is how it began."

"Ah, sir?" – Lavender Brown raised a hand.

"Yes, Miss Brown?"

"Ah, what about light and dark magic…"

"Miss Brown, each house has light and dark in it. Let's take Fire Magic. There are spells from both. 'Lacarno inflamare'" Thant had pointed his wand to the ground where there a few leaves. They caught fire in an instant. "This is light fire incantation. And now it is turn for dark fire magic. 'Ignis Murus'" A fiery net formed and everyone remembered it from the Quidditch match first year. "I see you all remember it well. Each house of magic has its dark side and its light side."

"But sir aren't we supposed to learn to fight against the dark arts?" – Dean asked.

"In order to learn how to fight something you must first understand it." – Thant replied. "Life isn't black and white. Each spell has its past much like each dance has its specific steps. You have been taught that light and dark magic equals good versus evil and it is far from the truth."

"But Dark Magic kills!"

"So does light," – Thant countered.

"That's not true!" – Hermione exclaimed.

"Really?" – Thant's expression changed drastically. Flashes appeared in his eyes. He pointed his wand to the skies and muttered: 'Sulfur Seriem'. In an instant the skies changed. Storm clouds appeared and chained lightning raged. The ground around the students was struck by multiple hits. The students screamed in fear. "Be certain, Miss Granger, next time you raise your hand to know your argument. Light magic can be just as dangerous as dark magic. This particular spell is of the house of Air and light magic. But if you are in its path, you'd be just as dead. Just because the label says light magic doesn't equal good. Good is matter of perspective that everyone, you and me define."

Hermione remained quiet. She had been startled by the rather direct approach to her arguments Professor Solmyr had taken.

"If today a group of students were killed by the chained lightning strike incantation, what would the Ministry say killed them: Light or Dark magic? They will say dark magic and I will tell you why. It will be so because they could not in good conscious admit it is Light magic. How would that look? And this would be politics. But the truth would be that a light magic spell was used. Do you understand now how your world is divided?"

Hermione swallowed. She had not thought of it this way but nodded she did understand.

"Good. Today we are going to learn of the house of Air, its light and dark side, and how to counter each within your capabilities of course."

"Ah, sir?"

"Mister Thomas, yes?"

"Um, why is Old magic divided into four?"

"Ah," – Thant sighed. "We're going to discuss this at another lesson for now we are at the house of Air."

"Ok!"

"Good," – Thant said. "Now sit down. Good. Now, the house of Air utilizes a number of different sorts of incantations that grant its user the flow of the air elementals. Now what does this mean? Air is all around us. We can't smell it, we can't see it, we can't touch it and yet the wind, a force of air, can blow us away, can stop us as though there is a wall before us, can suffocate us, can destroy our house, can cause damage beyond reason. But it can also protect us, it can also levitate. All these spells that you learn at school come from a house of magic – levitation – air, protego, the shield incantation – air, chain lightning – air, the flying lessons – air. These are just but a few examples. Ah, sorry not Protego that particular spell exists in all houses in one form or another. Invisibility – air, Everte State – air, Rictus Empra – air, and so on…"

Thant continued giving examples and giving explanations throughout the lesson. By the end, he gave them a list of all commonly used Air Magic spells in combat and everyday life.

"I want you to write an essay, not long, about the uses of Air Magic spells in your daily life. And of some that have been used in combat and how to counter them if possible. Now, off you go to lunch!"

This has been so far the most interesting Defense against the Dark Arts lesson ever. (Thant wanted to teach them to understand the differences. Every spell depends on the power of the caster and his/her intentions).

Hermione, being the smart one of the group, had seen things in a different light. She had often wondered of the origin of many of the spells. She hurried to the library. She couldn't find this particular distinction – houses of magic. But there was some truth to Professor Solmyr's claims. Politics he had said. That was rather obvious in the books now.

She found the different spells on the list and the different times they were applied. The politics part became rather obvious when most were described. It is a matter of perspective, Professor Solmyr had also said and Hermione was finding out how true that was. She made a mental note which books to take for later and hurried to the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

Lunch had come and gone, the Gryffindors were off to the dungeons for a shared two hours class of potions with the Slytherins.

Professor Neal Solmyr was also full of surprises and pleasant ones. He went first through the names of everyone. He had before seen their grades, which is why he asked Neville to step before everyone else and help with the potion for today.

"Now, Mr. Longbottom, you shall assist me in preparing this brew. It is a most interesting potion, relatively easy to prepare but horrible to get wrong. Now, of course, we will also need a helper, someone to fetch our supplies, wouldn't you agree?"

Neville did not really reply only sort of nodded. He was shaking as he did not really feel comfortable being in front of his classmates let alone the Slytherins and right in front of Pansy Parkinson that was already making faces and giggling inappropriately. But nothing escaped Neal Solmyr.

"Excellent, Ms. Parkinson, shall assist us."

This wiped the smile of Pansy.

"Now, Mr. Longbottom, for the beginning of this potion we shall require lacewings like it is written here."

Neville had gotten up to get them from the cupboard when Professor Solmyr nodded in the direction of Pansy and he mumbled. "Lacewings…" Almost no one heard him that's why the professor made him repeat louder. "Ms. Parkinson, laces...please..."

Pansy swallowed hard but obeyed nonetheless under the stern look of the professor. She brought the lacewings in question, handed them rather clumsily to Neville and retook her seat.

"Good, Mr. Longbottom, now, we shall cut them and drop them into the cauldron. And we shall stir four clockwise...very good, now we need kohlrabi...two cuts will do and we drop them into the cauldron...very good, now three times counter clock wise...excellent."

And so they continued to add ingredients. Pansy would fetch them and Neville will either cut or mash and then drop into the cauldron, then turn clock wise or counter.

By the end of the first hour, the potion was taking colour. It was fuming in spiral purplish mist but there was no smell. Of course not everyone's potion was as good as Neville's. He was so as Professor Solmyr was supervising every single step so Neville had no chance of screwing it up.

"Good, now, we shall leave it to simmer for twenty minutes." – Professor Solmyr said. "In the meantime, we shall divide in two – a Slytherin and one Gryffindor...No, No, Ms. Parkinson, I did not say Slytherin vs. Gryffindor...right so you will seat next to Ms. Brown, good, Mr. Goyle, you will be next to..Mr. Longbottom, right Ms. Solmyr, you should be right next to Ms. Granger, and..." And he continued to pair them. "Good, now, I shall draw an ingredient on the board. Mr. Longbottom...well...you will write next to it another ingredient and your partner will write down the potions that contain both ingredients...of course those that you have learnt so far. Then we shall pass onto the next pair...come on, now, chop, chop..."

Professor Solmyr started with the easiest one: lacewings and then turned to Neville. Neville sighed while standing up and going to the board. He wrote down the first thing that came to his mind – knotgrass. Goyle started writing then sat down.

Next, Professor Solmyr drew boomslang and left the chalk into Cassie's hands. Cassie made a devious smile but wrote down powdered horn. Hermione wrote the potions that had these two ingredients.

After thirty minutes, everyone had finished writing. Professor Solmyr looked at the result and started making corrections. It turned out everyone knew more or less their potions so far.

"Very good," – He exclaimed. "Mr. Goyle, Mr. Longbottom, receive twenty points each. Ms. Granger, Ms. Solmyr, fifteen points, Ms. Parkinson, Ms. Brown, ten points, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Crabbe, ten points,..." And so he continued to give awards for their efforts. By the end, Slytherin and Gryffindor took each about a hundred points each.

"Now," – Professor Solmyr turned to the class. "The brewed potions are ready. Take them off the fire, excellent and now comes the fun part, which is for the next time..." Professor Solmyr gave each student four empty vials. "You fill from the cauldron four vials per person. You will then and listen carefully, you will then pour them somewhere out in the garden or in near the forest on a tree or a plant. You will then spend the next week observing the effect of the potion. You write down every day the effects and then by next class you should be ready to explain what the potion does to your plant or tree of choice. Now, the rules are simple – you choose one plant or tree or a bush for the experiment. Now, your choice must be different from that of your classmates – so it can be an oak, or a rose, or daffodil, or Weeping Willow, the choice is yours. Actually, you're going to make the choice so everyone can know what you've chosen. Get on with it now."

Everyone wrote down their choices and read them aloud. Professor Solmyr nodded and collected the choices and wrote each of their names next to their choices.

"Good, now that everyone knows what he/she is going to do, after the bell rings you go and do it then your observation begins. One last thing, the student I catch consulting a library book on the potion or asking a senior or a teacher about it, will lose a thousand points. Is this understood?"

"Yes, Professor Solmyr," – Everyone replied looking rather grim at the prospect of losing a thousand points.

"Good, off you go! Oh, Ms. Parkinson would you please stay behind. I will have a word with you."

Hermione left class and headed for the library. She wanted to see what the name of this potion could possibly be having totally ignored Professor Solmyr's warning. Cassie who guessed quickly what Hermione was up to was on her heels.

"Hermione!" – She called after getting into the library right after her.

"What?"

"You're not going to look up that potion, are you?"

"Well, of course, I am."

"And what part of Gryffindor would lose one thousand points escaped you?"

"Huh?" – Hermione looked up perplexed.

"Professor Solmyr was quite serious about that part. You look up anything regarding the potion even the name and puff – Gryffindor loses one thousand points."

"It is just a name, Cassie." – Hermione argued.

"And is it worth one thousand points less? Because if it is I'm sure the other Gryffindors would want your head on a platter. Or better yet, I should start building your coffin."

"He wouldn't...I mean come on, no one takes away a thousand points..."

"Hermione, take it from personal experience, my uncle never bluffs EVER."

Hermione saw Cassie's been quite distressed but also truthful. She was genuinely concerned about her friend. Hermione sighed deeply in frustration. The books were her world her aid in everything.

"Alright, I won't." – She ceded.

"Look, I'm telling not to just like that but because I care. But then again I'm a Slytherin so if Gryffindor loses a thousand points, this will ensure Slytherin dominance." Cassie knew that the rivalry part though not really Hermione's style will ensure she would refrain from looking.

Hermione clearly sensed her intention and resented the tactic but ceded nonetheless. It was not worth it to blow Gryffindor chances to win the house cup.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere far away from Hogwarts, Harry, Alamar and Draco were still feeling out their new prison. All efforts to break free of the chains ended unsuccessfully. Without a wand they never stood a chance. They have been trapped here for probably more than four days or at least it seemed that long. They couldn't tell as the light coming from around them was not that of the sun. But they haven't given up hope.

Harry was feeling most responsible for all this. He had convinced his friends to leave the premises of Hogwarts and have fun. If the previous times could be any indication he should have taken the hint. And now for better or worse they were stuck here whatever here was.

Without the comfort of a wand they were pretty vulnerable but wizards have done magic without a wand too. The only problem was it takes an extreme state of agitation to produce the uncontrolled effects of magical outbursts.

They were pinned but other than that they were pretty calm. For now the truth has not had the time to sink in yet. But they had to get out of here too. Harry hoped his undetermined connection with Sandrile will help but so far there was only silence on that front.

"I suppose we should try sleeping." – Alamar said after a while. "We can't achieve anything while being cranky."

"Oh, that's your expert opinion then, ha, Darkstoner?" – Draco snapped.

"You have a better one, Daddy's boy?"

"Oh, for the love of God," – Harry exclaimed frustrated. He was getting tired of them. They used almost every conversation for word fencing. "Get a room!"

Alamar and Draco looked at each other and started laughing. It was not really that funny – their situation that is – but Harry's comment was. He of course joined them soon after. The healing power of laughter was of use to them to lighten the grim mood.

"I suppose the villain is watching us and waiting for his time to come forth, hey, Nimbus?"

"Could be, Pluto,"

"Huh?" – Draco looked at them perplexed. He was thinking they were losing their minds already.

"But now, Pluto, is not the time to make revelations of this sort." – Harry added.

"Yeah, right, it will get a bit more confusing." – Alamar nodded. "Oh, just by the way, Malfoy, why is it that all Slytherins are such lick asses of the Dark Lord?"

"He's getting the world rid of imperfection." – Draco replied.

"Oh!" – Alamar exclaimed. "Pure blood and stuff?"

"Yeah, pure blood,"

"That's rather curious."

"Why?"

"Well, your family descends from the Black, right?"

"Yes,"

"Ha, it is curious because half of that family isn't pure."

"They are blood traitors."

"Of course they are." – Alamar nodded in understanding. "So we should what get rid of them, the rest I mean?"

"Well, yeah,"

"Aha and when we do how many would be left pure?"

"Ah…um…the rest I guess."

"Let's take your position and examine it. So, we remove the Weasleys, Granger, Fletcher, um Potter, and we are left with Crabbe, Goyle – the wonderful future of our race…"

"They are not that bad…"

"Of course, they are brightest among us…"

"Oh, alright," – Draco snapped. "Maybe Crabbe and Goyle aren't exactly something to be really proud of…most of the time they can't tell even the time but they are my friends."

"Aha, and they will always listen to you? Draco, wake up. Just for the sake of argument what happens if you fail the Dark One and so does your family, I mean everything can happen, do you think these two will still look up to you, follow you everywhere, really…don't get me wrong I don't mean to say they are not good friends…my point is you're the one seeing them that way. Do they see you or the glory of your family, the wealth?"

Draco did not reply immediately. Alamar's words had a lot of merit.

"Draco, we can't choose our families or lines of ancestry but we can choose who to become. We don't have to follow in our family's footsteps all the time. My mother is Gryffindor and my father is Ravenclaw."

"Potter's were Gryffindor."

"And unfortunate set of coincidence…" – Harry noted.

"Why unfortunate?" – Draco asked.

"Well, if you must know…the sorting hat was trying me for Slytherin."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I know it is hard to believe. But I made a different choice and I believe that's what Alamar is trying to say. Just because, in the past, Slytherin has been considered eccentric or malevolent doesn't mean the future generations are like him. You don't have to judge someone by his family judge by his own actions.

I mean do I have to hate you because you are in Slytherin? Is it automatically like that? I am not saying I like you. Actually, I don't..."

"At least you're honestly direct." – Draco interrupted.

"Honesty can get you far." – Alamar added.

"So what is the worst that can happen? Your family will disown you for making your own choice? Really – what kind of family is that?"

Draco sighed. He did not really know how they ended up talking about this so openly. True, they were questioning his family loyalty and given last year's results of his father's interference, he did at the least understand Harry's motivation. I mean, he had survived terrible things, things Draco was certain he would not have.

"Don't worry, Draco, we won't tell anyone what you really think." – Alamar said. "We wouldn't you to lose face before the mighty Slytherins."

"Would you cut it out?" – Draco finally snapped. "There is something else called family loyalty you know."

"True but how far does it go? Is it ok to cross the normal boundaries of our society? I suppose it is when you are protecting them. But let me ask you this if Harry wasn't the chosen one or whatever? If it was you do you think the Dark One would have spared you or your family? You think he would have done this because you are Slytherin or because you're pure blood?"

"I imagine not." – Draco replied. "I would follow Potter's destiny – persecuted, marked for life. The Dark Lord forgives no one."

"So pure or otherwise it won't matter at all, right?"

"Yeah," – Draco admitted. "But what would you have us do – defy him? And what would that accomplish?"

"Nothing but death..." – Harry acknowledged. "He's right Alamar. He has to stick with his family. If anything the Slytherins are survivors. Look at that bloody beast, it survived in the castle for hundreds of years."

"Before you killed it..." – Alamar remarked.

"Well, it was me or the rise of Voldemort. No thank you."

"What do you mean?" – Draco asked.

Harry sighed but told him the real events of last year in the sewers and then the first year in the Dungeons.

"I...I...um...didn't know." – Draco said. He had never heard this version of events before.

"No, I imagine you didn't." – Alamar noted.

"Alamar, enough. He can make his own mind." – Harry said.

"Yeah, I kn...know..." – Alamar's voice trailed off.

"What?" – Harry asked.

Alamar looked oddly around. There was something not right with this place.

"Do you two reckon...why...um...we are so...um...open with one another?"

Harry frowned. Alamar was making good point. For a moment suspended in eternity, they were both more mature, both seeing the world in a different light, through a different prism. There was no hostility between them. The usual banters were not present, the usual stimuli of confrontation, only pure clarity.

"Yeah, you are right something is off here." – Harry said.

"Are you saying someone is messing with us, our personality?" – Draco asked.

"No, not our personalities, Draco, our boundaries, the things that hold us back, they are simply not present. It is like they are somewhere in the distant past of a moment long forgotten."

"Yeah, I come to agree." – Draco nodded. "But how – why..."

"That is also an interesting question."

"Well, I for one don't regret this moment of clarity." – Draco shared.

"Neither do I but still it is hardly the way we are."

"Or maybe we are this way, Potter, underneath the curtain of pretences, of family obligations, of house's duties, of confused and blinded loyalties hidden behind the masks of fear and terror..."

Alamar and Harry looked stunned at Draco. He had such way of words they really did not expect could possibly be coming from him.

"I suspect when we wake up we would be back to our usual cowardly selves hiding behind these pretences and masks, and curtains, not really able to express true feelings because we fear abandonment and change..."

"My, Draco, if I haven't heard you and seen it right now, I would hardly believe it is you who is saying it." – Alamar exclaimed truly impressed.

"You are not the only one." – Draco added and chuckled.

"But if we could choose?" – Harry suggested.

"Potter, it is just a dream."

"Is it? Is the choice of a better ...everything...is it just a dream or is it within our grasp to want, to embrace, to choose?"

"I suppose if we truly want it to be real and true but then we have to live with the consequences."

"No good deed goes unpunished, uh?"

"Yeah, none."

"So gents what do we choose?" – Alamar came to the point.

"I don't want to live a life of lie and pretence but considering the alternative what real choice do we have?"

"Change is difficult, Draco. Trust me, I know." – Harry said. "I don't say we would be friends. There is too much between us – too much bad blood. But moments of pure clarity come rarely our way."

"I gather if we started all over without the input of our families and histories we could do better." – Draco said. "I say we try and see where it goes."

"I agree." – Alamar said. "Harry?"

"Well, it's Malfoy's call. Let's try it his way."

"Just for the record, the rest of the wizard world is probably not going to see it our way."

"Then we help them see it and if they can't they can go to hell." – Draco stated. "We are the masters and makers of our own destiny and no one can take that away from us, not our parents, not some old crackpot Dark Lord, or headmaster or anyone else."

"Well said Mr. Malfoy."

"Wow, thank you, Mr. Potter."

"Where do you guys think we are?" – Alamar asked turning the conversation to a very important point.

"I'll say...I have no idea."

"Not necessarily," – Harry said. "We know for certain we were flying back to Hogwarts. Let's start there."

"Ok," – Draco nodded. "We had just eaten and mounted the hippogriffs. We took off and headed..."

"West, past the bridge of Wall's Nut," – Alamar continued. "Two hour flight and then we changed direction to the..."

"North, passing by the pastures of the highlands and then..."

"We stopped for lunch," – Draco took over frowning trying to remember. "We continued..."

"Until we got close to a railroad line, not the one for Hogwarts though," – Alamar said.

"Then we noticed the black clouds moving closer to us..." – Harry recalled.

"The stormy clouds, they were coming. We changed direction and headed for the sea to circle them."

"Having passed the clouds, we headed straight North..."

"But more storms were coming. We were forced to head south again."

"The hippogriffs were getting restless. We had no choice but go that way..."

"We ran all night till we reached...

"The..." – Harry paused. He finally had an idea where they were.

"STONE HEDGE!" – The three exclaimed together.

In a bright flash, a lace crossed the ceiling above them. Starlight filled the area around them and a shadow opposite them lingered.

Harry's eyes grew in terror. He had seen only a picture of that creature but knew of its terrifying fame. The need for a wand grew more and more necessary. It was their only chance.

"Focus on the wands and summon them to us!" – Harry whispered insistently to the other two.

"We can't do magic without them." – Draco countered.

"We have no choice. Trust me!" – Harry's voice displayed his panic. "Trust me on this Draco, that creature is the parent of the Dementors but it is ultimately more terrifying. Now, I understand it all."

"What do you mean?" – Alamar asked still not understanding.

"The moment of clarity is what saved our lives. 'To all in the pit of darkness beneath the seat of Old Magic, a time of pure light descend on all shall and old lives forsaken, forgotten, gone in the belly of time to never return. The point of choice presented in a moment and only other direction can it be the path to salvation...'."

"The Dragon verses..." – Alamar exclaimed finally understanding.

"The what..." – Draco exclaimed confused.

"We'll explain later." – Alamar said. "FOCUS DRACO FOCUS!"

And they focused like never before as the creature moved closer and closer to them. Their life force started to fade away and every moment of that became eternity but so was their determination, their new bond boasted their hope to new heights...

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	40. The new path

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter but the words are mine.**

* * *

**Book 3: Dark Moon**

**Chapter 40**

**The New Path **

"Oh, I thought I'll never see the beauty of the daylight again."

Draco was breathing hard sweat all over him that he wiped with his left arm while holding onto his wand with his right hand. He turned around and helped Alamar climb out of the hole in the ground that they had to enlarge.

"Where's Potter?"

"Ah? Oh, he's coming." – Alamar replied taking slow deep breaths. "Phew! This was quite the…"

"Yeah, it was. What the hell was that creature?"

"That was a Ghoul!" – Harry said painting. "Some help?"

Alamar and Draco helped him up.

"What the hell is a ghoul?"

"It is a very nasty creature." – Alamar replied. "It is also the parent of the Dementors."

"It created the Dementors?" – Draco asked disgusted.

"Yes,"

"Do they do the same thing as the dementors I mean?"

"Oh, no, they are far worse than that." – Alamar said.

"The Ghouls, Draco, are foul creatures. They feed on the dead, recently so. But when the living cross their paths – oh then help them God."

"They can't kill right away the living but they can capture you, shove you in a dark place and start feeding on you. And when it starts it promotes all dark feelings, all dark thoughts and secrets then the victims start fighting each other and eventually they kill each other. And meanwhile, the ghouls are feasting. They feed on the anger, all the negative emotions, and at last they feed on your life force until there is none left."

"And then of course, your body is dead and they get on with the flesh feeding." – Harry added. "Charming, isn't it?"

"Ugh," – Draco exclaimed. These things were even more disgusting than the Dementors. "Um, and these Dragon verses…"

"Oh, those," – Alamar exclaimed. "Well, um, they are part of the old days. Certain places, still sanctuaries for Old Magic, have unique properties. Stone Hedge is one of them. It is said that in times of great danger should you be in such place, the power of Old Magic will keep you sane but at a price."

"What price?"

"In our case, I imagine it is our old lives – the rivalry, the confrontation, all that held us back, that tethered us to…everything…gone – taken away. The people we were when we entered Stone Hedge and the people we are now are two different paths. That's gone. We can't go to it anymore. We can talk about it even remember it in detail but that path is gone, swept away by the power of Old Magic. In a way I guess you could say we've been reborn. You're not regretting it, are you?"

"No," – Draco shook head. "I feel strangely relieved. It is like a load had been lifted off my chest – hatred, prejudices, pretence – gone. I feel liberated. I can only hope it is for the best."

"You and me both,"

"Even if you two don't, it doesn't really matter anymore." – Harry stated. "It is done."

"Yeah," – Draco sighed. "Now what?"

"I don't know."

"Well, do we go back or let them worry a bit more?" – Draco had a devious smile on his face.

"Pluto?" – Harry looked at his friend.

"Well, I say we live a bit then we'll see."

The three smiled at each other in agreement. It is not every day that one gets reborn. It is a time of celebration, of festivity, a time of fun. They mounted the hippogriffs and flew into the distance of the horizon.

* * *

Meanwhile, the teachers were still searching for them with little success. Professors Dumbledore and Snape were travelling together. They had decided to take a side trip to Blackshire. It was a perfect opportunity to take a peek.

They appeared near a small village just outside the first hills of Blackshire. The village was occupied with mix population – muggle and wizard. But in deference to most such villages, the wizards here were not hiding and the muggles seemed not to mind them at all.

Dumbledore and Snape entered the village pub and sat on a table. The innkeeper, a plump individual with goatee, approached. He stood above Snape.

"What would the gents desire?" – He asked.

It was clear he was a muggle but Snape decided to experiment. "A bottle of fire whiskey, two glasses, and cheese."

"Right," – The innkeeper said. "The fire whiskey, we have 1990 and 1834."

"1834 will do fine." – Dumbledore replied with a nod. "And good company…passes every day?"

"Oh, yes, they come from the hills, always good deals with those chaps." The innkeeper replied and went to fetch the order. He returned promptly with an old looking bottle containing the desired liquid. Fire whiskey year 1834, it was one of the best ever.

"He's a …" – Snape was saying.

"I noticed." – Dumbledore nodded. "But it was a good year 1834. It beats even Madam Malkin's honey mead." Dumbledore took a sip. His sides flared. The whiskey was good and strong. "But we need make some conversations and learn as much as possible."

"Right," – Snape said, took his glass and moved to another table occupied by a few people and started a casual conversation.

Dumbledore he focused onto the innkeeper who turned out to be a wonderful source of stories, information, and recipes source. It also turned out the muggles in this particular village were very happy the wizards were around. No one from the local authorities bothered them therefore they were almost tax free and thus most of them were quite wealthy. But incredibly enough, the wealth was equally shared more or less.

The visitors from the Blackshire were the wealthiest of all. Every now and then, they would come and make incredibly large orders mostly for ceremonial purposes and the rest of the time for parties.

"Ah…A Blackshire party…" – The innkeeper dived into memories and his face lit up with joy while his eyes dispersed little sparkles. "A Blackshire party, my friend is every kid's dream – fireworks of incredible shapes and sizes in all the colors of the spectrum, piles of sweets, and mountains of deserts with sparkly peaks, menus that would put to shame the best of cooks, and then divine dancers, exotic and traditional dances of all the ages. It is like history meets in one place at the same time. And every time there is a party…well, every party is different, every single time. Honestly, I don't know how they do it but I put my hat down every time they do. It is never dull there and…sorry, got to go." The innkeeper left to serve another client leaving Dumbledore to contemplate and reflect on the just heard.

"The gents from Blackshire come more or less every two weeks." – The innkeeper continued as he returned to the bar.

"Could anyone go visit them or is there some…I don't know specific rule…"

"Oh…no, no specific rule," – The innkeeper replied scratching his beard. "All the roads to Blackshire are open. Anyone could go…oh, I get you…you mean because you are not invited, oh, no, they are quite happy of visitors. Well, there are times when they ask us not go anywhere here or there. They do have their things and respect it. When it is ok they tell us."

"Thank you, you've been very helpful."

"No problem friend," – The innkeeper smiled. "Have another drink, on the house…"

"Oh, no, I couldn't accept…" – Dumbledore lifted hands in protest.

"Nonsense, on the house, I insist,"

Dumbledore had to cede and accept the free drink. The innkeeper was quite persistent. It was apparent it was not the first time he met a difficult client wizard or otherwise.

* * *

Snape was having a different conversation. It was with several travelling merchants, all wizards. They had been in every corner of Blackshire.

"Oh, you mean the dark legend surrounding the hills." – One of them named Baradas said and shook head amused. "No, it is just a legend to scare people that have something to fear from them. The folks there are quite welcoming and excellent for trade. They always have some trinket of old that fetches perfect prize."

"And potions?" – Snape inquired as casual as possible and yet sounding intrigued.

"Potions, my dear friends, the Blackshire folks are the best in that area. They make the most difficult and rare potions on the face of the planet. Have you ever heard of...uff…what was it called…ah, yes, the Loctus Potion?"

Snape nodded. He had heard it mentioned indeed last year. Harry Potter asked him to help him brew it. Of course the last time, he heard of it was in the early days of Voldemort.

"There are others of course, the Moonlight potion, the black potion of Endurance, the white potions of Paralysis, and well, others," – Baradas continued to enumerate. "These guys are the best potion makers in the world. I heard they had a chamber full of Felix Felis. I would give anything to get my hands on one."

"Ah, Baradas, you are dreaming again. Do you think the Blackshires were simply going to let come in and have it." – One of the others named Sails said in an amused tone.

"Of course not, Sails, but if I could…"

"And if you relied on if, you'd be dead by now."

"Oh, come on, a man is allowed to dream." – Baradas thrust head and took another sip of his fire whiskey.

"Dream is good when you're alive to enjoy it. Stealing from these people is a…really bad idea. They have very ugly defenses."

"Such as?" – Snape asked playing the innocent fool.

"Oh, man, you shouldn't be asking. Last year, there was one just like you asking for trouble. He thought he go around snooping."

"What happened to him?"

"He never came back but from I've heard it would make your hair stand on edge." – Sails replied. "Innkeeper, another drink, please," The drink was brought promptly. "Thank you, you glorious plump of joy," – Sails said and took a large sip. "He tried to get into the West vault. Rumor has it is where they keep their stash for black days gold. The first obstacle anyone can take it but I know from a source after that it gets complicated. The spells used are of darker nature. So if you want to cross through the Bridge you must be quite proficient in Dark Magic, and then I'm told you ran into Light Magic. No, no, not your usual wards like the one around Ministry or Hogwarts, oh, no, I heard of…" And here he lowered his voice. "I heard of meeting the Sylph and passing the test of Aether…ah, and then it gets uglier, you come across the challenge of Darts, an older custom of the past…and then if you are still good, you meet the Lady of the Lake and has pass her test…." He looked at the others who seemed to be entranced only by the story and added with a whisper to heighten the effect. "Or so I have heard."

The effect of his words was visible in everyone including Snape. He had heard of the challenge of Darts. He also knew there wasn't a wizard alive today that could pass it. Essentially it was enchanted daggers of pure sharpened metal that levitate and one has to navigate through them without getting even grazed, and while it sounds rather easy it is far from it. No spells can be used upon the place of the challenge. Of course, Snape had always wondered whether Voldemort would be able to pass it. He was the most powerful dark wizard in the world.

Even this tiny glimpse of the Blackshire defenses made Snape weary. If all their defenses were of Old, snooping would prove rather difficult. Maybe Dumbledore was right too, a fear of name is only fear out of fear but caution is always welcomed. It was not the fear keeping praying eyes away from Blackshire it was spells of Old.

He turned the conversation around the perimeter defenses and learnt that the traders were given all the knowledge of how to enter but only when the hosts were satisfied of the presented legal documents of identity and trade licenses. Otherwise, the defenses of the inner part of Blackshire were fully up and impenetrable. Anyone could get into the outside perimeter but no one within the inner.

Snape then rejoined Dumbledore back on their table to share the learned. Dumbledore decided they would go and check the validity of this information so they left for the outside perimeter of Blackshire.

* * *

The hippogriffs landed and the three boys dismounted them. They were just outside Cardiff city.

"So," – Draco said. "Now what?"

"I don't know." – Harry replied looking around. The day was turning into night and the city's lights had come up.

"An evening among the muggles, and no magic," – Alamar said a broad smile on his face. "Otherwise the Ministry will clock us before we could say Quidditch."

"I don't know…" – Draco said looking at the city.

"Any ideas what we will be doing there?" – Harry also eyed the city.

"No idea," – Alamar beamed and started pulling some money out of his pockets. "Let's see I have forty galleons. I know a place we can convert that into pounds and then party."

Draco and Harry looked at each other.

"Oh, come on, guys, how often does one have an epiphany, a moment of pure clarity?"

"Not often," – Draco agreed nodding. "But I know nothing about living among muggles."

"And we do?"

"Well, you are better there."

"Truer words were never spoken but don't worry you'll fit in perfectly." – Alamar said.

"Um, Alamar, don't you think we ought to change our clothes?" – Harry reminded.

"Right, good point," – Alamar agreed. "Let's go."

They left the hippogriffs and headed for the town. Alamar led around the streets till they reached a rather raggedy place dubbed pub and ventured in. He passed by the tables ignoring the strange looks the people in were throwing them and moved to the back inside a smaller room.

The barkeeper followed them soon after. Alamar passed him a wooden coin and whispered something in his ear. The barkeeper then left and returned shortly with a bag full of muggle clothing.

"Here is everything you'd need, young masters." – The barkeeper said. "And here is your change."

"Thank you, Adler," – Alamar said. "I'll be sure Mum sends you the crate."

"Young master, Darkstone,"

"Who is this man?" – Draco asked while pulling clothing out of the bag.

"He used to work for my mother at the estate. He's a good man." – Alamar replied. "Oh, Draco, no,"

"No what?"

"You look ridiculous." – Alamar replied barely holding his smile. "Let's me!"

Alamar selected the most appropriate clothing for both his friends. Even Harry, having spent time with him in muggle London was having trouble selecting the proper muggle attire. Soon, they were all cleaned up nicely. Alamar was in black trousers with white shirt with long sleeves, and black boots and leather jacket. Harry was mostly in jeans attire and sport's shoes, and light t-shirt. Draco was in fashionable dark green clothes and a cap with a shamrock.

They ventured out in confidence. They had their muggle money which Alamar had to teach to Draco. Their wands they hid in their inside pockets. They were hoping they would not have to use them but one never knows when the devil would decide to butt in.

* * *

They headed to downtown Cardiff and soon located a suitable place at least to eat. It was an old fashioned restaurant with shamrocks all over the emblems and leprechauns. The people inside were watching a big box that Alamar explained is called a TV set (at least to Draco who was clueless as to what it was). They were watching a game called football (and alas Alamar had to explain again the rules. Sadly there was no flying with brooms involved but it was just as intriguing, as Draco noted).

The food choice was left to Alamar but they were not disappointed either (sausages with bacon and eggs, beans, green peas and fried toast). And they tried the muggle beer which turned to be not as bad as they thought. Of course, it was root beer but still. For desert they tried some tarts that turned out to be delicious (well at first everything does tend to go in that direction anyway). Having finished, they discussed where to go next. It seemed appropriate they checked the dancing places. So having paid, they ventured out to seek such place.

Getting in however turned out to be a bit more difficult but Alamar's ingenuity knew really no end. He had stashed some potions that turned out to be of help (polijuice). They took the hairs of three boys and got in. The atmosphere was quite exhilarating. Drinks were now within reach. Well they had a little less than an hour but they used it well. Once out and back to their normal selves, Alamar took them back to the bar where they got their clothing.

"Young master, Darkstone."

"It would seem we need a room."

"Of course, a room for three." – The barkeeper said and led them upstairs. "I should probably mention a visit from Professor McGonagall."

"Yes, thank you, Adler," – Alamar said eyeing the others. "I would think you told her…"

"That I haven't seen you anywhere." – Adler smiled back and gave Alamar a wink. "I do hope though you're not into some bigger trouble?"

"No, we just took the day off." – Alamar replied.

"Oh, that's nothing. Back in the days, we used to skip school for days." – Adler smiled. "A few days, won't kill them. Good night, young masters."

"I see now why you picked this place." – Harry remarked.

"Yeah, Adler and his friends, according to Mum anyway, were quite the marauders back in the days. They had driven every teacher in Drumstrang to insanity with worry."

"I can imagine." – Draco said.

"You don't think your mother of this place too?" – Harry asked though to make sure they were still safe here.

"Don't you worry! She would hardly think I'd bring you here."

"Why not?" – Draco asked.

"She'd think Harry is the brain." – Alamar replied with a smile.

The three laughed. Everyone one of them had equal share in the defiance act anyway. It was hardly possible to blame it only one of them. They got into bed and soon they were asleep.

* * *

Sirius Black had been trying to get into Hogwarts for quite some time. His presence so far had not been spotted. He made an acquaintance with an orange cat that happened to belong to Hermione. He explained to it what he needed to do and more or less why. The cat had also delivered some troubling news that his godson along with two others was no longer in the school and that the teachers were all looking for them.

Sirius had noticed the new stuff. They were definitely different and scared quite a bit the fat orange cat, which got him intrigued so he decided to venture in and find out. The first night he got in, he stumbled into Professor Hades who apparently was the new Divination's teacher.

Hades noticed him too but ignored him completely, which intrigued Sirius a great deal. It is not every day one runs into a large black dog and simply ignores its presence. Sirius had him followed but at the next corridor he lost him out of sight. Sirius was at very least surprised by this man's mobility. He had never seen a teacher move this quickly. It was quite the mystery.

Of course, Sirius' target was Gryffindor's Tower. The frame of the fat lady was showing she was asleep so entering would not prove easy. But then the portrait moved and Sirius had very little time to hide. One girl and one boy ventured out. Sirius recognized the boy as being Ronald Weasley. He held the mouse on his shoulder. He followed them: one because his target was there and two because he wondered where they were going.

They reached the classrooms and found one abandoned. Sirius had to wait secluded into the shadows. Soon enough two other figures crept around, found the classroom and ventured in. They were girls of the same height more or less and appeared to be sisters. Sirius then crept closer to the door left slightly ajar and peeked in. He was just in time to hear their conversation.

"Well, that's one interesting week." – He heard one of the girls saying. It was one of the sisters. She was obviously in Slytherin which intrigued Sirius even more. Slytherins and Gryffindors usually did not mix.

"Courtesy of Harry, Draco and Alamar, where the hell are they?" – The other sister replied. She was definitely in Ravenclaw.

"That's the million Galleons' question, Trivia." – The Slytherin girl said and sat on a desk.

"The teachers have been gone now for what – a week and still no sign of them?" – Ron observed.

"They are obviously avoiding using spells." – The Slytherin girl noted.

"Thus tracking them is proving difficult." – Trivia concurred.

"They are in big trouble. Well they will be when they get back." – Hermione said.

"If they get back you mean." – The Slytherin girl corrected her.

"Oh, don't you even think, Loki. They will be back." – Ron interjected with a concerned look.

"It is difficult to be certain, Tyr." – Loki remarked. "The three are quite wild headed. I can't imagine what thoughts have taken nest in their minds."

"I wonder what could possibly drive them to be together." – Ron wondered. "I mean Harry and Alamar – yeah but what would push them to be with Draco is beyond me."

"Well, it was after this Care of Magical Creatures' lesson. Harry and Draco seemed like best friends. It was eerie." – Loki shared. "Of course they played everyone else but still. It was really eerie and weird."

"True enough, Gryffindors don't usually mix with Slytherins. No offense, Loki." – Hermione said.

"None taken. Actually Slytherins don't usually mix with any other house."

"Yeah," – Ron sighed. "So what now?"

"You're not trying to have a crazy thought we go looking for them, I hope?"

"No," – Ron shook head. "But we know them better."

"We thought we knew them better. As it turns out that's no longer the case." – Trivia corrected him. "Though, it would be nice to know more about the habits of the hippogriffs."

"Why?" – Loki asked.

"Well, they did take two. It is a bit difficult to hide them all the way especially since they are avoiding doing spells." – Trivia explained.

"Hum, good point," – Hermione agreed. "We could ask Hagrid."

"It turns out he doesn't know that much. Harry smashed him in the first lesson." – Loki remarked. "If you care to remember."

"True," – Hermione nodded. "I suppose I could look it up in the books in the library."

"We could always ask Professor Westbridge and …"

"And we will never hear the end of it." – Trivia interrupted. "Trust me he would want to know why we are so interested. No, once we get on his radar he will keep an eye on us. No, it is better we tried on our own. Trust me!"

"Alright, the library it is then." – Loki settled it. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Agreed." – The others nodded. And this was the cue for Sirius to hide. He quickly found the perfect spot. A second later, the classroom's door opened and the four poured out. Hermione and Ron got into the direction of the Tower while the sisters took another route.

Sirius was surprised of the level of maturity the four had displayed. Their blunt disregard for the school's rules was obvious. Though, it made him wonder how they have managed to bypass the teachers. It seemed this was a regular meeting.

Of course what he learnt was far more important. His godson was definitely missing with the other two. The teachers of Hogwarts completely unusually had gone after them, which is why there were replacements teachers. Though, that part was also unusual. Some positions are extremely difficult to fill – usually Defense against the Dark Arts. But the Ministry and the board had somehow managed to find replacements in record time.

The other odd thing was the lack of patrolling teachers in the corridors. Sirius had no trouble getting in and subsequently out of the school. He definitely needed to learn more. The Dementors were also kept at a greater He was wondering how they had achieved this. And suddenly, Sirius remembered his target had slipped again. Cursing under breath he took direction of the Tower only to see the portrait close under his nose.

'Curses!' – Sirius thought. He will get him another time. He slipped through the defenses and ventured out to his secret way outside the boundaries of the school.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up first and left the room while his friends were sleeping. This adventure of theirs had eventually to come to an end and they had to face the consequences of it that could actually be quite grim. They could be all expelled. But the puzzling thing was it was not the Ministry that came to look for them it was the teachers. But if the teachers are looking for them then who is teaching the students – probably the ministry had sent replacements.

The idea that his sisters and his best friends were still studying while he, Alamar and Draco were having the time of their lives seemed rather amusing. Of course, they would have to catch up later on. But there was no turning back now. The old Harry Potter, Alamar Darkstone and Draco Malfoy were gone. They were swept away by the magic of the Stonehenge. It was a new day, a new path, and they had to embrace it.

The barkeeper Adler confirmed Harry's suspicion that the teachers along with the Ministry were looking for them. He also found that unusual.

"But then who teaches?" – Harry asked while pouring more milk into his cereals.

"I learnt that replacements have taken their place, namely your parents, young master Nimbus."

"Thant and Saptienna – teaching?" – Harry looked at him stunned.

"And the rest of Blackshire," – Adler sighed. "It's a good thing they really don't know who's teaching their children otherwise they will have a fit."

"And how do you?"

"You're forgetting I've worked for Mistress Darkstone. I know who lives there."

"What's up?" – Alamar appeared down the stairs still in his night attire.

"It seems our parents have taken over the teacher's body while the regulars are looking for us." – Harry replied.

"WHAT?"

"Surprise!"

"My mother is teaching?"

"No, Mistress Darkstone is not there but the rest of Blackshire is." – Adler answered.

"Oh! Holy mountains of crap!" – Alamar exclaimed and climbed back upstairs.

"You could say that again." – Adler smiled and tended to his other clients.

It was curious though that Thant had actually agreed to this. But it also represented a perfect opportunity for the Lords of Blackshire. Harry had heard them over the meetings. They were dying to get their hands onto Hogwarts alone and now because of his escape they had the perfect opportunity.

Of course, for his friends at school this would be also very beneficial. The Lords of Blackshire were extremely gifted wizards and witches that have stayed hidden from the praying eyes of the world for a long time but now it was their time to shine.

Draco and Alamar rejoined him soon. They were already dressed muggle wise. They ate their breakfast and set to discuss their furthest actions.

"I suppose we are back to what now?" – Draco said.

"We could go back and face the music." – Harry answered.

"Or we can make them worry a bit more and then face the music." – Alamar suggested.

"We can do that." – Draco agreed. The free life had a positive effect on all three of them. "Anyway, I did promise that lovely girl from yesterday a visit."

"Oh, crap, Draco, girls are sometimes nothing but trouble." – Alamar said. "So let's go! Harry?"

Harry sighed shaking his head. "We are definitely heading for trouble but you forget."

"Forget what?"

"She met someone else, Draco, not you, per say."

"Oh, bummer,"

"True," – Draco admitted. "But we are wizards."

"That's true too." – Alamar nodded. "She'll understand."

"You two are insane." – Harry observed. "And wasn't you who suggested we use magic only when necessary?"

"True and it is necessary. He has to visit a girl." – Alamar agreed.

Harry shook head and laughter pushed through his defenses. They were doomed. "Fine by me!"

"Let's go then."

The three thanked Adler for his help and left. The barkeeper shook head and also muttered: 'Yes, young masters, you are doomed.' Continuing shaking head he added: 'Boys!'

* * *

The girl in question lived outside of Cardiff in a beautiful renaissance manor. The valley outside the gates let the three young men in and went to report for their presence. The young girl whose name was Jasmine Bennett came to the front door very cheerful but then stopped quite puzzled.

"What have you brought me, Lenard?" – She turned to the valley. "I do not know them."

"But they said you met yesterday in that dreadful place downtown Cardiff?"

"Really?" – And she turned to them. Her eyes were glowing. "Where do you say we met?"

"Exactly where he said," – Alamar said and made a rather clumsy bow. "Draco, here, promised he would come to visit today and you said yes. You were both standing near the DJ booth at precisely midnight."

Jasmine returned to that particulate moment but could not recall being in the presence of these three. But then they were exquisitely precise. How was that possible? They could have been nearby when the handsome boy made the proposition but then how they could have overheard. It was not possible. It was far too loud, the music.

"And what words did I use?" – She decided to make the final check.

"You said," – Draco stepped forward. "And I quote: 'I thee enjoy thy presence by the sun's mid at my place on (blah, blah address). Thee can brignth froth thy friends for a quick brunch. And we shall enjoyeth together the lovely night we had.'"

Jasmine stepped backwards. It was not possible they had overhead this precisely unless it was them there. But then how? They were three different people. And then an unsettling thought came to her. They were in disguise but ordinary humans could not possibly achieve this so that leaves them to be witch kind.

"Of course, I remember now." – Jasmine put on a pretend smile on her face. "It must have been the many glasses of Margaritas I consumed that have blinded me for a moment. I apologize."

"No apologies necessary," – Alamar replied. "It is we who…"

"Thank you," – Jasmine interrupted. "Lenard, prepare the brunch. We shall have it in the garden. Please, come in!"

They looked at each other and came in. The inside was incredible. There was a balcony overlooking the entrance with two winded staircases on each side. They passed by them and entered the parlor exquisitely furnished with chairs and couches of the time. Old pictures of Cardiff hung on the walls. The mantelpiece was a masterpiece. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling with lots of candles.

"Please, have a seat!" – Jasmine offered and they abided. "I shall return shortly."

"Of course,"

She left them alone.

"What did you get us into Draco?" – Harry asked scanning the parlor with curiosity.

"You said it was fine by you." – Draco reminded. This manor looked much like his with the slight exception the pictures weren't moving.

"I suppose I did." – Harry nodded. "I suppose hell looks nice." The three laughed.

Jasmine returned with a tray of refreshing drinks. She served them herself. Alamar drank one and quickly noticed the strange taste.

"Quite the odd taste!" – He remarked.

"It is the aroma of the area. It imbues itself into the fruits and makes them special." – Jasmine replied with a smile. She took one drink too and sipped from it.

"Of course," – Alamar replied politely.

* * *

They started a polite conversation learning of each other. An hour later, Lenard came to announce brunch is served. They followed him to the garden that was superbly arranged. A large white table with an embroidered cloth on it was placed near the green hedges. The plates were silver with silverware, and bronze goblets filled with aromatic beverage that turned out to be wine.

Draco helped Jasmine be seated like a true gentleman earning the looks of approval from his friends. He sat on her right while Harry and Alamar sat on the opposite side. Lenard arrived with the main course and after serving them he went away. The four ate in silence more or less with the occasional line about the prowess and skill of the cook.

Having finished they left the table and moved further into the garden where Harry and Alamar left Draco to be alone with Jasmine on a bench while they moved back to the house. Draco was indeed enjoying his time with jasmine. She was beautiful and intelligent. Of course, the direct questions he had to divert and transform muggle wise. At one point he was surprised of his own level of maturity. It is like a whole new person emerged from Stonehenge and yet he was still himself. It was at times distracting.

Jasmine found Draco to be pleasantly intriguing though despite the fact that he was four years younger. He was well educated though she certainly could not guess where. He had remarkable knowledge of the old times, of the whole of UK, and many other interesting places. He was well spoken and gentle. But there was no sign he was what she thought he was a witch. She did not sense he had anything to do with her kind and her troubles but then again it could be an elaborate deception. It was not the first time it had occurred. Last time she had lowered her guard and it got them into world of trouble she barely navigated her way out.

"With yet another, Jasmine," – A very unpleasant voice interrupted their lovely conversation.

Draco looked up and saw a handsome young man in superb nobility clothing. The one thing he did not like about him was the smugness written all over his face. It reminded him of his previous life but there was something more in there too – lust and greed that made him different from him.

Jasmine was quite unpleasantly surprised of his presence. It was visible on her face. She knew something like this could happen. She should have sent the three away.

"You are not welcomed here, Hans!" – She spat with rather rude voice that completely changed her gracefulness until now as Draco remarked. Her eyes were sparkling with dangerous flames and fury.

"You are forgetting your place, Bennett!" – Hans flared up on his turn. "Why don't you leave your little doll aside before it gets burnt?" He sneered gleefully. "And get me the damn crystal before I forget good manners."

Bennett – a thought crossed Draco's mind. It was a family his father held in utter disdain after the Potters of course. During the days of the Dark Lord, You-Know-Who had enjoyed persecuting them even more than muggles and opposing wizards.

"You and good manners are a thousand miles away from each other." – She replied. "You are the one forgetting yourself."

Hans let a sinister laugh. He raised his hands and the beauty of the day faded away. Draco was watching stupefied. How in Merlin's beard did he manage to get into the dent of dark wizards?

Jasmine responded quickly and soon the garden turned into a battleground. Draco had to duck and find cover. But very soon, Hans turned his attention to him. Whatever he did, hurt a great deal. Draco had never seen wizards perform magic without a wand with such control. He knew it was possible but never believed it.

Jasmine knew she must have indeed drunk a lot of Margaritas. She had imagined three different people but instead she was with three thirteen year's old boys that were now caught in the middle of family feud they had nothing to do with. The poor human was going to suffer because of her. This doubled her efforts to repulse Hans though she knew she did not stand a chance against him. He was more powerful than her and without the help of her grandmother she could not beat him.

* * *

But then as it turned out she was not that drunk. Around the corner, Alamar appeared. He had heard his friend's scream of agony and the sudden change in the weather. He quickly examined the situation.

"Who the hell are you?" – Hans asked. "Another one, Jasmine – threesome with the humans?" And he laughed again.

"Let them go!" – Alamar said firmly.

"Or what?" – Hans was hysterical in laughter. This human was amusing.

"Or you will find how unpleasantly your ass will be kicked out!" – Alamar replied rather belligerently.

"He's adorably amusing, Jasmine." – Hans barked. "But you are barking on the wrong tree, young man!" Hans turned his spells to Alamar who was pushed backwards and smashed into the wall. Alamar groaned with pain.

"Alamar!" – Harry appeared too.

"Another one!" – Hans exclaimed. "I'm impressed. I have never thought you had it in you, Jasmine."

"Leave her!" – Draco said standing up his hand reaching for the wand. He did not get the chance though. Hans redirected a lightening that hit him straight into the chest. Draco fell with a scream.

"This is exquisite, Jasmine. Three ordinary humans killed by your recklessness. Get me my crystal before I kill them and…"

"ENOUGH!" – Harry's voice thundered interrupting Hans. The fury was swelling into his veins with terrible power. Sandrile decided it is high time this sad excuse for a wizard pays for his insolence. He had recognized his kind.

"What's in your head boy?" – Hans asked turning to him and directing another lightening but Harry just stepped aside and it missed. Hans then noticed the little piece of wood that found its place into Harry's hand. "A wooden stick – really – what you are going to do poke me to death?"

"BE SILENT, TRAITOR!" – Sandrile bellowed through Harry whose eyes turned scarlet red and for the first time made Hans' eyes widen in surprise. "A traitor of the magic bloodline should not dare open his orifice in my presence."

"What the hell are you…" – Hans did not bother replying he directed one of his favorite curses at Harry but his ultimate surprise the boy blocked it. His jaw was nailed to the floor after this. "That's impossible." Hans exclaimed stunned.

"It is time you learnt some manners, Warlock Hans Glimmer of the Maritain bloodline." – Harry said. He raised his wand and whispered: '_Mortis Horrifficus!_' Instantly the entire garden area was hit by a wave of unseen terror that petrified the souls of everyone but Harry. '_Noxis Terra Selvia_' A curtain of thick darkness covered the garden area. Seeing even at one pace in front became impossible. '_Evocare Mors Valkyrie_!' A sudden eerie cry coming from the heavens above froze their blood. Dark shadows began circling around them.

Hans had never experienced such fear in his entire life. His hands were shaking his heart was racing. His mind was asking for single thread of light in this perpetual darkness. The eerie cries of the shadows above were petrifying him. Soon the shapes of these shadows took form and he truly froze in terror.

They were women on horses with wings, the Pegasus, but their eyes were eerie green and the eyes of the women were scarlet red. Their silver hairs covered their shoulders but there were no faces. What was beneath the hair was infinitely more terrifying – skulls, ugly skulls with rotten teeth and horrible smile. All of them were dressed in corrosive armors that once upon a time were probably shining brightly under the sunlight. They bore long pikes with jagged ends.

One of the Valkyrie poked him with the pike. He expected a wound on his shoulder but instead he got a burning sensation inside his very soul. It was excruciating pain. It was agonizing. It lasted a mere second but it left a lasting impression. But the poking did not stop and soon he was on his feet, groveling in unimaginable pain, and salivating on the ground. He had stopped screaming for he was no longer able to produce one.

And in this moment he saw the shape of the young boy standing above him with scarlet eyes, a terrifying sight. He knelt down and whispered: "If we have told your kind once we have told you a billion times never harm a wizard, never anger one. Your pitiful skills are no match for us. You will leave this country and you will never return. I banish you and your family from the isles of Britain for eternity. If I see you again, if I hear of you again by whatever means, believe me, nothing will be able to save you and the rest of your traitor's bloodline. You have the word of the Blackshire Prince!"

If the previous words did not strike fear into Hans these last certainly did. The Blackshire Lords were a force to be reckoned with and never provoked. They were thought extinct but they were back and Hans knew reckoning will come soon too.

With a single wave of the wand, Harry made Hans disappear. He reappeared miles away. Subsequently despite all the pain he felt, he left the isles of Great Britain. He never returned. He did not wish to face the wrath of the Blackshire Lords.

* * *

The sunlight returned to the garden almost immediately after that. Jasmine managed to stagger back to her feet. She found Draco unconscious not far from her. Alamar was still splattered near the wall. And the scary boy with the scarlet eyes was lying immobile where Hans used to be. His eyes were closed now.

It turned out they were something even worse than witches. They were wizards of the genuine type. As her grandmother always said, the wizards were superior to the Salem's bloodlines. She had never believed her until now. The terrifying force that Harry had unleashed was nothing like she had ever experienced. Jasmine was still recovering from that experience. If she could bury it deeper inside her subconscious she gladly would. It was not something she wanted to remember. She had never been more scared.

The three were unresponsive to her treatments. Even her grandmother could not bring them back. The good thing was she still had contacts among the wizards. The next hour, help came in the form of four wizards.

The first was tall and terribly handsome. The charm was streaming from him like a torrent. He introduced himself as Mortimer. The one next to him dressed in forest colors had pointy ears as she registered and long dark hair. But it was his eyes that captured her they were a beautiful grey shade. There was one behind she did not see and the one standing before her dressed in black travelling mantle was perfectly neat as though he had not travelled at all.

But they were all wizards that much was clear. They bore in their hands wooden sticks of different sizes but she knew they were wands, much like Harry's and Alamar's. As they checked Draco had one too.

"Good day, I'm Thant Solmyr." – Thant introduced himself. "Your grandmother indicated the presence of three young men!"

"Yes, please this w…this way…" – Jasmine replied. Her voice was still shaky as she was still in shock.

Thant grabbed her by the elbow and turned her around. He focused on her eyes.

"Thant, we need her in one piece." – The last one she did not see interjected.

Laying her eyes on him, Hades, Jasmine reacted instinctively. Hades however seemed rather amused of her efforts.

"Even in your better days, young Miss Bennett, you will not succeed." – Hades said with a smile baring his fangs. "Though, it is rather touching attempt."

"Stay away from my granddaughter, demon." – A female voice spoke from the balcony.

"Mind your manners, Eliza!" – Hades replied and turned to face her. She stepped instantly backwards recognizing him at once.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Lord Hades!"

"A pleasure as always, Eliza," – Hades replied and bowed in courtesy. "Eliza Bennett, may I present Thant Solmyr, Lord of Blackshire?"

If she were surprised to see Hades, she was thunder stricken to be looking at the head of the most dangerous wizards to walk the earth.

"I'm honored…"

"Enough pleasantries, young Bennett," – Thant interrupted her. "Tell us what exactly happened?"

"My Jasmine was present."

"She's in shock, a severe shock, if I may add." – Hades said.

"Did you bring the serum?" – Mortimer asked.

"There is no need for that." – Gelu intervened. He placed his hands on Jasmine's cheeks and the obvious shock and terror in her eyes subdued. "Tell us what happened." He asked with a gentle and soft soothing voice.

Jasmine relaxed enough and told them what she knew and then what had transpired in the garden. The four stood pensive and the look of concern on their faces grew. They remained still for a long time.

Thant sighed deeply and said softly to Jasmine. "You have been exposed to Death Magic or as your kind call it Undead Magic. You are fortunate though it was not directed directly at you and the others. There will be no ill aftereffects. All you need is rest and something that makes you happy. You are very brave young lady."

"So that's what Undead Magic is?" – Jasmine mumbled. She had heard stories of it but never encountered it face to face.

"It is certainly a domain your kind should never cross or use." – Hades added. "Eliza, it seems Mr. Glimmer would not be bothering you again."

"I hope so!"

"Trust me, his bloodline understand the threat level of this promise." – Hades said. "Come both of you!" Hades took them away.

"Lord Solmyr, this would be the second time, the young prince displays skills that are way above his level." – Mortimer remarked.

Thant took a deep breath. "I know, Mortimer, I know. It is complicated."

"Complicated?" – Gelu looked up.

"More than any of you could imagine." – Thant diverted his eyes from theirs. "There are other forces at play and it is far as I'll go."

"Very well, keep your secrets, for now!" – Gelu concluded.

"But soon you'd have to share." – Mortimer added.

"Now, let's tend to the boys!" – Gelu said and climbed the stairs to the room where the three were.

Harry, Alamar and Draco stirred the next day. Seeing themselves surrounded by the four, they realized it was time to face the music.

"Nimbus Solmyr," – Thant said gravely. "You're in deep trouble young man!"

"What would you care?" – Harry replied stunning the others. Harry had not truly forgiven his guardian of the last time they had differences of opinion.

"Such a brazen tongue!" – Mortimer exclaimed.

"Mind your own bones, Mortifier!" – Harry bluntly replied.

This tone and expression however reminded Mortimer of someone else. Looking at Thant he saw the truth of his suspicion and kept his mouth shut.

"Leave us!" – Thant turned to the others. "No, you two will remain here." Thant said to Draco and Alamar. When Mortimer, Gelu and Hades left, then he turned his attention back to Harry. "Without mentioning though I certainly will that you managed to drive the Ministry for Magic, the board of governors of Hogwarts and its teachers to previously unseen levels of worry that should probably earn you expulsion, I must say I'm rather impressed you lasted this much without getting into trouble."

"He wanted to visit the girl!" – Harry said. "And if don't mind me saying…"

"Yes, I know." – Draco nodded. "I told you so!"

"But then you said it was fine by you!" – Alamar added.

"Would I be leaving you?" – Harry asked faking perfectly having his feelings hurt. "There is always trouble when girls are involved…"

"I said that." – Alamar returned the favor of pretending.

"You're both right but it was worth it!" – Draco said with a smile that earned a good dose of laughter that did not subdue for at least ten minutes.

"Ahem!" – Thant reminded of his presence. "Would you three care to share what the hell…"

"You're not going to like it!" – Alamar stated.

"I'm not?" – Thant raised an eyebrow apprehensively.

"No," – Draco shook head.

"Well?"

"I suppose Harry a word would suffice?" – Alamar inquired looking at his friend. Harry nodded. Thant was staying in expectation. "Though probably a few more…"

"Yeah,"

"Well, Lord Solmyr, um, we, um, are not Alamar Darkstone or Draco Malfoy or Harry Potter anymore…"

"WHAT?" – Thant stood rather perplexed at this statement.

"They died, no, they were swept away." – Alamar replied. "I suppose we are brand new…"

"Reborn…" – Draco added.

"Yes," – Alamar agreed but seeing Thant's growing confusion and fear for their sanity. "I suppose we should have stuck to one word, ha?"

"Yes, it would have been nicer." – Harry said.

"Well, then," – Alamar sighed. "One word it is: STONEHENGE!"

"Maybe we should mention another as well," – Dracon interjected. "GHOUL!"

Thant had not realized when he had got up to his feet and watching the three boys thunder stricken and utterly shocked.

"What?" – Thant whispered. His mind was trying to catch up with the words he had just heard. 'Stonehenge' It resonated in his mind. 'Ghoul' Three children, they have encountered a living Ghoul under Stonehenge. Their lives will never be the same, ever again. Reborn was the right word. Their previous lives swept away by the power of Old Magic. In a month, no one will be able to recognize them. They will be different. This was the price they had paid for facing a Ghoul. Weather it was for good or else only time will show.

A ghoul, these creatures were supposed to be more or less extinct. Ghoul, it still resonated in his mind, three children. It was a miracle they were alive at all. And then Stonehenge, branded with the rune of Rebirth and Destiny, had intervened. Many have been under Stonehenge hoping that the runes will change their lives but it had never happened until now. It was possible the combination was never right. Now it was – A Gryffindor with traces of Necromancer's blood, A Hufflepuff with Vampire's ancestry and A Slytherin of the Black family bloodline, one of the oldest wizard pureblooded lines. Now it was the perfect combination, the right one.

Now the events that have transpired made more sense, perfect sense. And the events to come will reshape the face of the wizard world, forever!

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	41. Defying Standards

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter but the words are mine.**

* * *

**Book 3: Dark Moon**

**Chapter 41**

**Defying Standards**

Professors Thant, Mortimer and Hades left the Bennett Manor the next day's morning after the three had awaken. They all returned to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school's body was taken by surprise when they saw them at morning breakfast. Gossip occupied the hallways and corridors like fire for many weeks.

The standard teaching body of the school was recalled but they did not assume back their teaching positions as the Board of Hogwarts Governance had other plans. Unprecedented, they had requested the presence of the three rebels to stand before them and three teachers who found them.

No one was allowed to talk to Harry, Alamar and Draco in the meantime. They were relocated to a separate room and since their arrival no one had seen them. The Ministry had sent representatives to speak with them.

"Professor McGonagall is Professor Dumbledore going to be…Is Professor Snape returning…is Professor…"

"Enough!" Professor McGonagall interrupted the incessant questions streaming from the students of all houses at breakfast the very next morning. "Professor Neal Solmyr is still the headmaster of Hogwarts until the School Governance ordains otherwise. Your lessons will continue with the present school teachers."

"But the three are back why the delay?" It was another of the most persistent questions.

"The School Board of Governors wants to speak directly with Misters Potter, Darkstone and Malfoy regarding their…" McGonagall paused to find the best term.

"Trip?" Cassie aided.

"Excursion?" Xsi said.

"Escape?" Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff student forth year, asked amused.

"Blunt disregard of school regulations?" George Weasley said with envy in his eyes.

"Anyway," McGonagall ignored the previous comments. "The three will be facing directly the School Board of Governors tomorrow."

"The Board is coming here?" – Fred Weasley asked, shouted, from his place and add quickly. "Professor!"

"It is unprecedented for the Board to be coming personally but they will be coming. And this means that all of you will be at your best behavior." Professor McGonagall said. "Meanwhile, school continues as normal. Now go to classes."

* * *

Classes today for Gryffindor included transfiguration, defense against the Dark Arts and Potions with Slytherin. Thankfully, they had not been given any homework. The teachers the past few days had been graceful in that area.

Transfiguration had become one of the most difficult subjects. Professor Saptienna Solmyr was stricter than Professor McGonagall and wanted more effort put into the spells. Last time, as Hermione checked, they had covered four lessons of the book. They had to swallow a lot of information and today she understood why.

Professor Saptienna took them for a practical application of the newly learnt spells. They ventured out near Greenhouse 3 where Professor Van Burke, Herbology, had set aside a small area for the transfiguration class.

"Good, gather around," Professor Saptienna said. "Today we shall practice spells in the open. You shall begin with these lovely birds, which I want to see turned into this type of goblet." And she showed them the water goblet that had incrustations in the form of a bird. "You shall aim to achieve the incrustation of the bird you are transfiguring. We shall begin with Ms. Granger. Choose you bird!"

Hermione stepped forward and picked up a small skylark with blue fledge. She put the bird on the small stance before the Professor, took out her wand from her pocket and pointed it at the lark. She tapped the bird's head three times murmuring the incantation: '_Fera Vertu!_' And at the last moment, her hand made a fluid move. The lark's shape contorted and took the form of a water goblet. The water goblet's color was sky blue but the incrustation took the form of an otter. Hermione blushed embarrassed.

"Excellent execution, Ms. Granger," Professor Saptienna complimented. "I hope everyone observed the fluidity of Ms. Granger's wand hand. Excellent work – fifty points to Gryffindor."

"But Professor," Patil said raising a hand. "Her incrustation was not that of the bird."

"Indeed not," Professor Saptienna nodded. "Had she achieved it I would have given her a hundred points. Well, then, Ms. Patil, it is your turn."

Pavrati was having great trouble with her bird to actually stay still so the professor had to freeze the bird. Pavrati concentrated. Her wand hand movement was not as fluid as Hermione's but it produced the desired result nonetheless. Her bird turned into a goblet – well, it was not a water goblet and it did not have the incrustation but at the very least the color was the same.

"Good work, Ms. Patil." Professor Saptienna said. "Your work is showing improvement but your wand hand needs more fluidity. Like this." And she showed the move once more. "Now with me!"

Pavrati repeated the move with the professor and it was perfect.

"Good, it is better now." Professor Saptienna complimented her efforts. "Now, when you summon the incantation, your mind has to focus onto the incantation's basics. If it helps, visualize it. But essentially you have to feel it and when you are ready your mind will direct it to the wand and through the wand it shall take the desired form. Continue the good work, you receive twenty points. Next!"

And then one by one, the Gryffindors performed the spell with the professor's remarks and compliments. Last came Ron's turn. He had always had the trouble with these spells but under Professor Saptienna's tutelage his skills had improved and yielded better results.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, focus."

Wrinkles appeared on Ron's forehead as he focused as best as he could. He tapped gently the bird onto the head three times, then his wand hand swirled in a more or less perfect fluidic move, muttering silently the incantation, the bird's shape changed into the water goblet more or less. Actually the bird's tail remained part of the goblet as a sort of handle. The incrustation however was a perfect reflection of the transformed bird.

"Wow!" Ron's exclaimed stunned of his own achievement.

"Very good, Mr. Weasley," Professor Saptienna said with visible pride in her voice. She was truly impressed of young Weasley's efforts. "There is still work to be done of course but you have a significant progress. Hereby I award you seventy five points."

"Seventy five?" Hermione exclaimed involuntary stunned. It was the first time Ron had won more points than her in any class.

"Yes, Ms. Granger, seventy five," Professor Saptienna confirmed and explained. "Mr. Weasley transformed his bird, true, there is still a tail to work on, but he is the only one that managed to achieve the incrustation." She levitated Ron's water goblet so everyone can see it. The incrustation was a dead match. "Good. I'm very pleased with your performance, all of you. For next time, you shall prepare for the guinea pigs into needles. For now, off you go!"

* * *

Gryffindors left for the defense against the Dark Arts. They had barely reached the main gates when Professor Solmyr exited.

"Ah, class, excellent," He exclaimed. "Follow me!"

They followed him down the path. They passed by Hagrid's hut and ventured into the forest using the beaten track. They walked for ten minutes before reaching an open glade with wooden formations which they recognized to be chairs and desks.

"Today's class will be in the open. I thought a bit of fresh air might do some of you some good." Professor Thant Solmyr said putting a big smile on his face. "Now, can anyone tell me what this is?"

He pointed at a rather large, wooden wardrobe. The wardrobe itself shuddered like there was something inside it trying to get out. Everyone shook head except Hermione. Thant beamed at her and nodded.

"It is a boggart, sir."

"And what is a boggart, Ms. Granger?"

"It is shape shifter."

"What is its shape?"

"No one really knows but it takes the shape of that which we fear most."

"Excellent description, fifty points to Gryffindor," Professor Thant said. "Yes, the boggart is a creature that assumes the form of the greatest fear of the being that stands in its path. Now, how does one fight the boggart? Ms. Granger?"

"Ah…ah…I'm sure I read it." Hermione replied while searching her memories for the answer. Professor Solmyr waited patiently for her. "It's weakness is laughter."

"We laugh and it leaves?" Parvati looked at her.

"No," Professor Thant smiled. "What Ms. Granger meant is that the boggart is defeated by a positive emotion inflicted on itself. In other words, when the boggart is transformed into something that makes us laugh, it is defeated and it retreats. So if you fear a mummy the boggart will take the form of a mummy. To defeat the boggart, should you transform it into…I don't know…instead of bandages you put toilet paper that would certainly make you laugh and the boggart will be defeated. Right?"

The class nodded.

"Good, Mr. Weasley, what advantage do we have over the boggart now?"

"Now?"

"Yes, now, since I'm going to open the door and you all are going to fight it!" Thant smiled.

"Ah…" Ron scratched his head behind his left ear. Then an epiphany hit him. "There are too many of us?"

"Yes, very good," Thant complimented. "Yes, we are too much for it. The boggart is not used to fight so many so when it comes out it would not know what to turn into. However before I release it, you have to learn the spell to repel it. The spell is very easy – 'Riddikulus'. Repeat after me – Riddikulus."

The class repeated the spell until Thant was satisfied they pronounced it correctly. Then they practiced without the wand the move.

"Excellent, now, I shall release the boggart. It will take the form of that which you fear most as it stands before you. We shall begin with Mr. Seamus. Now, as it stands before you it will take the form of what you fear, then as you point your wand at it and enunciate the incantation – Riddikulus! The boggart shall then transform into something that makes you laugh and then it shall move to the next person. Alright? Good, well then let us begin."

Thant pointed his wand at the wardrobe. It shook one last time then the door opened. For a moment, there was a shapeless cloud but then it took form. And then it took the form of a woman in floor length black hair and a skeletal, green tinged face – a banshee. She opened her mouth and filled the room with an earthly sound that made everyone's hair stand on edge and then Seamus shouted: 'Riddikulus!' And the banshee lost her voice.

The boggart turned to Parvati and turned into a bloodstained, bandaged mummy. It started to walk slowly towards her dragging its feet. 'Riddikulus!' Parvati shouted the bandage unraveled at its feet and it became entangled; fell on its face and its head rolled off.

"Ron!" Thant roared.

Ron moved before the boggart who promptly transformed to a giant spider with eight gigantic legs making everyone shout in panic. Ron raised his wand and shouted the spell. Crack, and the spider got eight roller blades. Unable to maintain stability it fell making everyone laugh and crack where the spider stood it took the form of Professor Snape.

"Come on, Neville," Thant said.

"I…I can't…" Neville mumbled. He looked so petrified.

"What makes you laugh?" Thant asked calmly as Snape continued to advance on Neville.

"I…I…" Neville stuttered.

"Picture him ears as fluffy as a bunny…" Thant suggested.

"Right…I…." Neville said and enunciated the spell but Snape got instead devil's horns and became scarier.

"Professor, may I should?" Hermione suggested moving to him.

"Stay where you are!" Thant's voice thundered and Hermione froze. "Neville, could you picture your grandmother?"

"Yes…but…I don't it to turn into her either." – Neville replied as he was retreating.

"No, put you can picture her clothes. Yes?"

"Y-y-yes…I can."

"Good, now picture them over Professor Snape and enunciate the spell."

"Sure…" Neville's forehead took on a few wrinkles then shakily raising his wand he said: 'Riddi…dikulus!' Sadly the effect was worse. The boggart took on a hybrid form of Neville's grandmother and Professor Snape scaring Neville even more. 'Riddikulus!' Neville shouted again but nothing happened. The boggart has almost reached him. Neville dropped his wand falling onto the floor clutching his head with his shaking hands.

"You're the greatest disgrace our family has ever seen!" The boggart screamed at Neville. "Bad, bad Neville!"

"No one interferes!" Thant said then turned to Neville. "Focus, Mr. Longbottom. Place your grandmother's clothes onto the boggart or I'm afraid you're going to stay here a long time and listen it nagging."

This seemed to do it. Neville got up to his feet, picked up his wand and pointed it at the boggart. "Riddikulus!" Crack, the boggart Snape got his grandmother's clothes and an ugly green bag.

"Excellent!" Thant exclaimed. "Next!"

The boggart turned into a rat chasing its tail in a circle, then – crack! – became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed before – crack! – becoming, a single bloody eyeball.

"It's getting confused." Thant said excitedly. "We're getting there. Dean!"

Dean stepped forward.

Crack! The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began crawling like a crab onto the floor.

'Riddikulus!' Dean yelled.

There was a snap and the hand got trapped in a mousetrap.

"Excellent, Ms Granger, you're next!"

But Hermione was barely moving. The boggart took the form of Professor McGonagall that had a rather stern look directed at her. "Ms. Granger..." The boggart McGonagall said shaking heavily head. "ZERO…ZERO….ZERO…ZERO…on every subject. I'm most disappointed…ZERO…!"

Hermione was perfectly petrified. Her lips had frozen. Her hand let go off the wand and fell with a thud onto the floor. Soon enough she was on her knees sobbing. At first it was quietly but then it become louder.

How does one make this any less creepy or turn it funny? Hermione had no answer for this and neither did anyone else of her classmates although most of them were grinning.

Thant shook head. He moved to Hermione but stayed outside of the boggart's focus.

"Ms. Granger, focus your thoughts onto the happiest memory you've got and then…"

Thant sadly had moved in front of the boggart. In an instant, everything in the room changed drastically. The boggart McGonagall was there no more. It was replaced by vast grayish lands where everything was dead and bones laid everywhere. Suspended in mid air, there was a figure shrouded in dark pulsating light. Its eyes were faintly glowing in green while shifting to scarlet red. The shrouded figure stirred and rose to its feet. The scary scarlet red eyes glowed creepily at Thant. A piercing the eyes light formed at the shrouded figure making it appear wearing white pajamas on jumping bunnies.

"Neville, finish it!" Thant said. He had raised his wand at the boggart quite lazily.

The boggart turned again into Professor Snape. Neville with far more determined look stepped forward and shouted: 'Riddikulus!' Crack! The boggart was wearing Neville's grandmother clothes. 'Ha!' Neville laughed and the boggart exploded, bursting into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone.

"Perfect," Thant exclaimed. "Now, let's see – Neville gets a hundred points, Ms. Granger gets homework – twenty inches on how to defeat a boggart for next time, actually scratch that – for tomorrow…"

"TOMORROW?" Hermione exclaimed stunned.

"Yes, tomorrow," Thant repeated. "And the rest of the class gets twenty points each for successful defeat of the boggart and no homework. Good, now this is it. Off you go to your next class, oh and Mr. Weasley gets an addition twenty points for answering correctly my questions!"

Talking excitedly the class left, all except Hermione.

"Ah, Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow?"

Thant frowned. "Ms. Granger, do you have a hearing deficiency? Yes, tomorrow afternoon, twenty inches on how to successfully fight off a boggart! Is it understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Hermione swallowed and left.

* * *

Right after lunch, everyone headed to the dungeons for Potions with Slytherins. Cassie had noticed Hermione's gloomy state and hurried to ask her. She did not get an answer though so she asked Ron.

"Oh, bummer!" Cassie exclaimed. She caught up with Hermione and sat next to her in class.

Professor Neal Solmyr came shortly after.

"I'm sorry class for being late." He said as he stood before them. "Now, today, we're actually going to have a practical hour."

"They're all practical!" Cassie couldn't resist muttering.

"What was that Ms. Solmyr?" Neal asked. "Care to share with the rest of the class?"

"I merely observed that every class is practical, Professor!" Cassie replied.

"Aha…" Neal exclaimed condescendingly. "Well then Ms. Solmyr, you will take the lead representing House Slytherin…"

Cassie swallowed. This couldn't be good, she thought. And she was right. Professor Solmyr asked them to follow him outside of the room. They followed.

Once outside, Professor Solmyr took them up the stairs and outside of the main gates. He headed to the Forbidden Forest. Near it, he stopped.

"Here!" Neal raised his wand. With a crack, four rows of tables appeared out of thin air. Each of them had a cauldron on it simmering gently. "Each cauldron contains a potion you have studied about. Your task is to determine what that potion is and to write down its ingredients and how to brew it! Each representative of the two houses present here has to make this determination and then the rest of the house is going to write it down. The representative cannot offer assistance in that task. For Slytherin – Ms. Cassie Solmyr and for Gryffindor – Ms. Granger, off you go and start!"

If they had thought this would be easy they were wrong. Professor Neal Solmyr had chosen the most difficult and annoying potions they had studied so far.

* * *

The board of Governors gathered in the Astronomy tower to speak with the three wrongdoers. They were seated high while Harry, Alamar and Draco were given three tiny stools on which they looked quite ridiculous.

Chairman of the Board was an elderly lady with abnormally large glasses that made her eyes appear small, tiny and beady, which was actually very creepy. Her outfit however was rather ridiculous. She resembled much a wall tapestry with ugly grayish stripes on the edges.

"The session of the Board of Governors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry begins today with the status review of three of its students!" Even her croaky voice could raise the dead and scare them into the next three incarnations. "Namely Harry James Potter of the House Gryffindor, Alamar Darkstone from the House of Hufflepuff and Draco Malfoy of the House Slytherin. Governor Dodge, please read the offenses."

"Madam Chairman, representing Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Albus Percival Dumbledore," Governor Dodge pointed at the headmaster.

"Of course," The chairman lady said approvingly. "Please read on!"

Governor Dodge got up again taking a large parchment from the table before him and moved in front of the board and the three. He put on his spectacles and started reading, clearing his throat:

"On the forth of September by ten o'clock in the evening, the three namely – Mr. Potter, Darkstone and Malfoy mounted two of the school's hippogriffs and left the premises of Hogwarts heading south. They were seen near Abergaveny by morning before they departed in north direction which they maintained for more than four hours. Next avoiding a storm they had headed south and then west. Unable to avoid the oncoming storm clouds, they had headed south again and were last seen over the pastures of Albright where they had disappeared." Governor Dodge paused to readjust his spectacles and continued: "Four days later, they have been spotted inside Old Cardiff and stayed at Adler's Bar and Keep. They had spent time among the muggles utilizing forbidden potion, namely Polyjuice, to remain in disguise. The next day, they had once more disappeared. Then they have been found in the house of Elzabeth Bennet, which is part of the Magic bloodlines Traitors, and recovered by Professors Solmyr, Mortimer and Hades and returned to Hogwarts."

Governor Dodge folded the parchment and returned to his seat.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," The chairman lady said aloud. "How have these three offenders managed to bypass the Dementors' security field?"

"Unknown, Madam Chairman," Professor Dumbledore replied earning a look of confusion among the board members.

The chairman lady turned to Harry, Alamar and Draco. "Would you care to share how you managed to bypass the Dementors?"

The three looked at each other. Alamar and Draco shrugged. Harry took the word. "We didn't."

"You did not what?"

"We flew above them. They did not see us and we left."

"You directed your hippogriffs above the Dementors and they did not sense your presence?"

"Yes," Harry replied calmly though internally he was rather amused at their confusion.

"Mr. Potter, that is not possible. Whether you were ten kilometers above them or ten centimeters, they would sense you. Nothing can pass by the Dementors untouched."

"Really?" Alamar exclaimed amused. "I imagine the Ministry gave the same reassurances to the general public when Sirius Black managed to escape Azkaban." He countered.

The board members moved uncomfortably in their seats. The boy raised a valid point.

"Maybe the Dementors are losing their touch." Draco added.

"It is not Sirius Black you are discussing, Mr. Malfoy, it is you three." The chairman lady countered returning things back to the subject at hand.

"Maybe they were sleeping…" Draco said then and the three laughed.

The board members were not amused by this latest remark. It was obvious they were hiding the method used.

"Governor Dodge, I'm certain the three offenders are concealing the truth therefore we shall require the use of the truth serum."

"Most certainly not," Alamar exclaimed. "You have no right of using it on underage students unless you present specific charges of the Criminal Code, which you don't have."

Albus Dumbledore smiled. The three had been displaying as of late incredible maturity and Alamar's knowledge of the Code was just one example of it. The chairman lady was dully surprise of the quick counter and detailed knowledge of the system.

"Moving on," She said. "The inappropriate use of forbidden potions by underage students such as the Polyjuice potion bears the punishment of revealing Wizards' secrets to the muggle community which is in direct violation of the Wizard Statue for use of…."

"First time offenders," Alamar interrupted her speech. "And the muggles saw nothing. They never do unless it is in the sky and even if they did who the hell is going to believe them."

"He's got a point, Madam Chairman," Draco added with a polite smile. "No one has seen us and two you have no proof we had actually used a Polyjuice potion, which we haven't since we have none of it."

"How…"

"Mr. Malfoy is raising a valid point, Madam Chairman." Professor Dumbledore interjected on their behalf. "No vials of Polyjuice potion have been recovered from the three students."

"Which does not prove they did not use it." Dodge said.

"But it doesn't confirm they did either. Yes, they had been in disguise but no one has actually seen them drink the said potion."

"How have them they disguised themselves?"

"Why don't you ask them?"

"Mr. Potter?"

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Answer the question?"

"Which one?"

"Have you or haven't you used a Polyjuice potion to change your appearance?"

"No!" Harry replied.

"How did you then disguise yourselves?"

"Can't you tell?" Harry countered.

"We are asking the questions here, Mr. Potter. Answer!"

A smile came to Harry's face as he gave the answer. "Clothes, a moustache and good makeup!"

"Oh!" Alamar exclaimed and added. "And high heels!"

"And raincoats!" Draco added amusingly as well.

"Misters Potter, Darkstone and Malfoy, are you mocking the Board?" The lady chairman exclaimed angrily.

"No!" The three shook head.

"Innocent until proven guilty," Professor Dumbledore interjected rather amused.

"Yes," The lady chairman acknowledged. "But the fact remains you have skipped school for over a week, no you have run away from school for a week in complete disregard of its rules…"

"And which rule says that we get expelled for taking a walk outside the premises of the school?" Alamar countered rather belligerently. "I haven't heard of one, yet! Maybe we have bent the rules a bit…"

"Oh, Alamar," Draco said. "Why don't you just call it defying the standards?"

"That has a nice ring. Yes, I agree defying the standards." Alamar nodded offering Draco a hand as acknowledgement of the great idea which Draco shook promptly.

"Silence!" Governor's Dodge voice interrupted this lovely exchange. "Were you consorting with the Magic traitors then?"

"Hugh?"

"Oh, for the love of God," Harry exclaimed annoyed. "Can't a boy see a girl he fancies? Since when is this a crime?"

Albus Dumbledore's smile broadened. The three were defending each other perfectly. And Harry's question had a lot of merit.

"Is this all that happened in there?" Professor Dumbledore turned to the three eyeing them through his half moon spectacles.

The three looked at each other but had no desire to share what really transpired there. Draco only shook slightly his head and Harry nodded.

"Yes, sir!" Alamar replied instead.

Professor Dumbledore held them under his gaze for some time before turning to the board. "Madam Chairman, I might say that the three students are first time offenders and this should be taken into account. I think we might associate their recent behavior as raging hormones which are not so unexpected at their age, and slight defiance and temptation provided by the delight one gets in flying around with a hippogriff."

"Raging hormones?" The lady chairman exclaimed visibly shocked. "How would you explain their disappearance of four days? And…"

"We were under Stonehenge!" Draco interrupted. "Is this good enough to fool your senses?"

"Stonehenge!" The board members exclaimed stunned.

"This explains a lot!" Professor Dumbledore mumbled under breath. "Madam Chairman, we await your decision."

"It shall be given in two days as we verify their responses." The lady chairman said. "Until then the three are confined to a private room with no interaction between them and their classmates. See to it, Headmaster."

"Of course, Madam Chairman," Professor Dumbledore bowed.

The board left the tower. The three were getting ready to leave but Professor Dumbledore was not done with them.

"Ahem!" He said. "Now, why don't you three tell me the truth?"

"The truth has been said, Professor!" Alamar answered. "It is not our problem you can't handle it."

"Damn, it is defying the standards." Harry remarked.

"You're right." Draco nodded and the three fell into uncontrollable laughter once more.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was amused by the smartass answer too. It was certain something else transpired but they were obviously not ready to share. There was no point in forcing them to, for now.

"Very well, follow me!" He said instead and led them out of the tower to the chosen for them place to stay. The three followed to their new home and soon they reached it. It was in the dungeons but a part of it they had not seen before. It was better furnished than the Slytherin common room as Alamar and Draco noted. "You shall stay here until the Board renders its decision. Food will be brought morning, noon and evening as usual. I must ask you not to leave this room and…"

"And if we need something else?" Alamar asked.

"Such as?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't help or something. Should we just yell and hope someone will hear us?"

"Yelling always helps but no, Mr. Darkstone, you need only alert Phineas here." And Dumbledore pointed at the frame of a picture hanging on the wall. "Good day!" And he left.

"That went well!" Harry observed crashing on the cozy sofa near the fireplace.

"It could have been better!" Alamar said walking around the room examining it. It had the said sofa occupied by Harry near the fireplace, two armchairs one of which was occupied by Draco, four beds, well not like theirs in their common rooms but just as nice, two lovely rugs onto the stone floor, four painting frames, the fireplace, two small night tables and a round wooden one between the sofa and the armchairs. There was also a bathroom and that was it.

"Did you see their faces?" Draco reminisced falling back to the moment they told them 'the defying standards' part. "I imagine it would have been better if we had shown them to them, right?"

"Probably," Harry said choking with suppressed laughter.

Tears appeared on the eyes of the three and the laugh broke. It held them for a very long while.

"Now what?" Alamar said regaining straight forward face.

"Now we wait!" Harry replied standing up. Clearing his throat he commanded to the air. "Casper!"

The faithful house elf appeared on the spot. "Master called!"

"Yes, we are kind of hungry. Try and get us something to eat!"

"Of course, master," Casper bowed down.

"Oh," Draco jumped off his seat. "And check on the Board." The other two looked at him. "What? We have to know what they are up to!"

"Agreed," Harry said. "And that too, Casper. Oh, and then go and fetch Kaiser and come back, but the food first, the board then."

Casper disappeared with a crack. Soon, he reappeared with three trays full of food and then vanished again. The three dug in until five minutes later there was nothing left but a few crumbs.

Casper reappeared with Kaiser.

"Master has called upon us!" Kaiser said bowing down to the floor.

"Yes, I need you both! But first – the board?"

"They are not happy with the three masters skipping school but they still can't figure out how you bypassed the Dementors!" Casper reported.

"Anything else, they are not happy with?"

"No," Kaiser shook head. "The rest of the masters' story checks out though the part of Stone something they can't really verify."

"No, they can't." Harry nodded.

"Why not?" Draco asked perplexed.

"Old Magic, Draco," Alamar answered instead. "It prevents recalling spells and whatever other means they have or might have."

"Cool then!"

"Now, Casper, Kaiser, I want you to find me a way, by which means I can see everything in the castle like a map or something…"

"I already know one!" Kaiser said with a wide smile. "The Weasley twins have such a map. It tells the name of anyone within the castle walls, anywhere..."

"That'll do just fine. Where do they keep it?"

"Well, they don't, master!" Casper replied. "Filtch has it!"

"Excellent, go and get it!"

"Yes, master," Casper bowed and vanished. He returned shortly after with a piece of old parchment. "There it is, Master!" Unfolding it however they saw it was just a parchment.

"Casper?"

Kaiser moved in. "You will need your wand, Master!"

Harry took out his wand. "Now what?"

"You need tap on it and say: I solemnly vow I'm up to no good!"

"Right," Harry said and repeated the words. The map came to life. Lines of red ink filled in every single corner of the parchment. "Wow!" Harry unfolded the map onto the table in the middle. It was huge and it covered every aspect of the school. But the most intriguing part was the small ink dots every person in the school made.

"Now, that's remarkable!" Alamar exclaimed.

"But what are those?" Draco pointed at several tubes like corridors running almost underneath the map.

"Those are the secret passages, Master Malfoy." Casper clarified.

"Right,"

"Those will come in hand." Alamar noted.

"Ops, Dumbledore is coming. You two, vanish!" Harry pointed onto the map. They fold it and put it aside.

Professor Dumbledore had come to check on the three. He found them sitting comfortably starring at the cracking fire in the fireplace. They turned their heads when the door opened.

"Headmaster!" They greeted politely.

"I trust you're fine?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Dinner will soon be served."

"Thank you, sir!"

"Well, I take my leave now." And he left them. Once outside, he frowned. They were unusually quiet and appeared unconcerned with their fates being decided. 'Maybe it hasn't sunk in yet!' He thought.

* * *

He shook head and made his way to his office. There he found Professor Neal Solmyr grading papers. His students had been put under rigorous learning. He had heard complain on every turn in the hallways, especially the advanced classes. The new teachers were stricter and the workload had increased tenfold. The younglings however were enjoying the new staff a great deal as their lessons were by far more interesting and entertaining.

"Ah, headmaster, is there something I can help you with?" Neal Solmyr lifted his head from the papers and looked at Dumbledore.

"I just have been to see Misters Potter, Darkstone and Malfoy..."

"Ah, how are they ferrying?"

"Pretty well, actually,"

"Not concerned they seemed, didn't they?"

"Indeed!"

"Rascals," Neal observed amused. "I suppose the solitary time will teach them a bit more obedience and respect towards the rules."

"Yes, I suppose," Dumbledore smiled though he was really not sure of that at all. The three had grown very headstrong over the past year and they seemed now inseparable. Of course, for Alamar and Harry that were normal but the recent addition of Draco Malfoy were surprising to say the least and a matter of growing concern.

Yes, indeed, recently the three had shown signs of major insubordination and absolute disregard for school and magical laws. Alamar Darkstone practically assaulted verbally the Chairwoman of the board of Governors though with utter politeness. On the good side, the three defended each other perfectly while on the other side they were concealing the truth about their visit to the Bennett manor.

There has been much mystery for the past three years. That much was certain and it was time, Dumbledore got to the bottom of it. He needed to take Snape again with him and unveil the secret of Blackshire and the inexplicable behaviour of three of his students.

Dumbledore got thoughtful again. Harry, no Draco mentioned they had been under Stonehenge for four days. Four days – what could have they possibly be looking for under it? He had no answer for this and he needed to find one.

"Will there be anything else, Headmaster?"

"No," Dumbledore sought something inside one of the cupboards and then left the headmaster's office. He reached Snape's quarters. "Severus?"

"Headmaster," Snape opened the door and let him in. "Are you going somewhere?"

"You mean – are we going somewhere?"

"We?"

"Yes, Severus, you and I are going to Stonehenge."

"Why?"

"Misters Potter, Malfoy and Darkstone said they had been there for four days and I have a hunch something else happened. Then we will be going to the Bennett Manor. I'm convinced something happened there too and then we'll make a visit to Blackshire."

"I see – packing heavy then!"

"But first, we are going to wait for the Board to pronounce their decision but then we leave."

"As you wish," Severus said then eyed him and added. "Something else is bothering you, isn't it?"

"Yes," Dumbledore admitted. "We are losing them Severus!"

"Losing them? What do you mean?"

"I mean the boys who left the school and the boys who returned are two separate groups. Something happened to them and you and I have to find out what! At every turn, they are changing."

"Well, I think someone called it growing up!"

"No, this is different, much different. They are not the same people. They are acting more responsible and carrying any adult could have at their age. No, something else is going on. It is unnaturally fast change. Would you have ever considered normal you being friends with James Potter, ever? Now, be honest, Severus!"

"No!" Snape replied flatly his eyes flashing.

"Well, Harry and Draco are much like you and James, and yet inexplicably how they are now best friends. How do you explain this? Although I find this inspiring I also find it troubling. Such a change does not occur over night."

"I agree! But if it is magical what spell could possibly do that?"

"I don't know but you and I are going to find out!"

"I am all in!" Snape said. "They are defying the standards."

"That they are Severus that they are!" Dumbledore replied thoughtfully.

* * *

Two days later, the Board of Governors gathered again. They had examined the testimonies of the three and they happened to be in order. They still had no idea how they had managed to bypass the Dementors but did not get a satisfactory answer from the three either.

The chairwoman decided that their punishment will consist of three months probationary period in which they will be watched closely. If they cross the line again the three will be expelled. Their respective houses had been sentenced to lose four hundred points but given the amount of points awarded by the new staff that was not that much of a blow.

The three returned to regular schedule the next morning. The Great Hall had gone silent when the three had entered speaking joyfully and laughing. They had looked at each other, shrugged and joined their respective house tables while acting like nothing had actually happened.

Professor Dumbledore had appeared afterwards to announce that the new staff will remain until Christmas then he left with Severus Snape close at his heels.

* * *

The next day, classes resumed as normal. Harry had been avoiding confronting his friends Ron, Hermione and his sisters. He was certain they had a million questions but he did not want to answer them yet.

At noon, something came to take his mind completely off the subject. Sandro's gift arrived – fourteen customs made brooms, the best in the world. This brought a smile to his face and he felt really sorry for the other houses' teams. This season Gryffindor shall know no equal.

He darted to inform Oliver Wood of their new acquisition. Oliver's face had lit up like a Christmas tree. He could hardly believe his ears and subsequently his eyes – fourteen customs made brooms. He had heard of broom masters that did such a job but never had the chance to see upfront their work until now.

Oliver gathered the team for practice. Most were unhappy with the new training schedule but Harry had one more surprise up his sleeve. He told them the secret of their robes. The surprise and astonishment covered his teammates' faces.

"No wonder," Oliver had said. "The Spears were undefeated for so long."

"It is not just that, Oliver," Harry added. "It works only on skill and mastery, and determination. Each of us has at least one of these."

"While some have more," Fred noted jokingly.

"Once they bond to each of us we will be unstoppable." Harry said. "Hell, we could even take on the world champions!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Harry." But Oliver was beaming. If what Harry was saying was true then by all means he absolutely agrees with him on that point.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	42. The shrouded figure of fear

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter but the words are mine.**

* * *

**Book 3: Dark Moon**

**Chapter 42**

**The Shrouded Figure of Fear**

The Gryffindor team was spending every available, free minute to train – morning, noon and evening up to midnight. The other teams were not as enthusiastic but then they did not know the hell that was going to ascend upon them. Gryffindor had a secret weapon, hell a whole arsenal of secret weapons. Their brooms knew no equal, hell not even the world class Firebolt was a match. And then there were the Blackshire Spears' robes – the silver wonder. It had a most unusual feature quality. It bonded with its wearer and its broom much like a wand bonds to its wizard. And when this happens, they decrease the air friction thus exponentially increasing its wearer's speed and ability to maneuver. The Gryffindor team was last year's champion and they had every intention on maintaining their cup.

"Excellent practice, team!" Oliver said after another superb practice one Sunday evening. He was even more enthusiastic that anyone on the team except perhaps Harry. The players have significantly increased their speed. It was still not the optimum but it was getting there. Soon they will be nothing but dots onto the sky – unreachable and unseen by any.

The team nonetheless was starting to feel and act like champions but without forgetting themselves. Anything could wrong in a match even if one has the best and gives the best. They all knew it and with this in mind that's what made it even a better feeling. They were soon going to be ready and then hell will freeze, and shall fear their name, and the names of their fierce leaders.

After the practice, Harry returned to the Gryffindor tower where he found everyone buzzing cheerfully.

"What's going on?" He asked sitting next to Ron and Hermione who were immersed into piles of homework.

"First Hogsmeade visit," Ron replied lifting his head from mostly unpleasant Transfiguration homework Professor Saptienna Solmyr had given them. "End of October, on Halloween."

"Superb," Fred exclaimed. "I need to visit Zonko's shop of surprise as I'm out of Stink Pellets."

Harry suddenly remembered that Thant did not get the chance to sign his form and his good mood evaporated on the spot.

"What's up?" Ron asked seeing him losing the good colors.

"Nothing," Harry replied.

"Hogsmeade, ah?" Ron guessed. Harry nodded. "But why – didn't they sign it?"

"They never got the chance since Harry ran away." – Cassie informed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ron exclaimed. "In our common room – how did you get in?"

"Oh, please, Tyr, getting in is simple enough." – Cassie replied.

"Slytherins don't belong in here." George remarked.

"And what do you propose you do about it Gryffindor?" Cassie turned to him flashes in her eyes.

"You're not going to win this one, George. You might as well give up while you can!" Harry said his good mood returning. "Casper let you in?"

"Yes,"

"Casper, who's that?" George asked perplexed.

"My house elf!" Cassie replied sitting next to Hermione. "That's spelled Omicron, not Epsilon."

"Thanks, Loki, I can do my homework alone."

"Just trying to help, Athena!"

* * *

At this moment, Hermione's new cat Crookshanks jumped onto the table and focused its yellow eyes onto Ron's pajama pocket where there was a small bundle (presumably Scabbers). There a spider dangling from its mouth.

"Good boy, Crookshanks, you caught this on your own?" Hermione ran her fingers between its ears and the cat purred but its eyes were still fixated onto Ron's pajama.

"Does it have to eat before us like that?" Ron asked irritated.

"How else does a cat has to eat, Tyr?" Cassie asked eyeing him incredulously. "It's a cat it is the way it eats. Don't you, you beautiful thing?" And she caressed the cat too.

"Well, just keep this infernal thing away from Scabbers," Ron noted adding the last few words to his essay.

"Aren't you going to do your homework, Nimbus?" Cassie turned to Harry who was yawning.

"What are you my mother?" Harry snapped. "I've done my homework!"

"If you hadn't I would have let you copy mine!" Ron said.

Hermione pursed her lips. She still did not approve of academic cheating but said nothing. Crookshanks maintained its observation of Ron and when he started to put his things away, without any provocation bonded.

"OY!" Ron exclaimed trying to pull away from the crazed cat but Crookshanks had its claws around his pajama's pocket. The little bundle in it was struggling frantically to get out. "Get off me you stupid animal!" Ron was shouting trying to shake Crookshanks off but with little success.

Scabbers managed to slip away from the pocket and onto the table. Crookshanks let go of Ron and jumped after the rat. Every part of Hermione's homework flew in every direction as the two animals scattered while the chase. Scabbers jumped onto the floor and scarpered under the bookshelf. Crookshanks could not go under but remained trying to put a paw under while hissing loudly.

Ron got to his feet and tried to kick unsuccessfully though Crookshanks who promptly relocated, and Ron fell to his bottom. Cursing he got up and chased the cat away until it jumped into Hermione's hands.

"LOOK WHAT YOUR CRAZED DEVIL DID!" Ron shouted massaging his hurt bottom cheeks.

"Ron, that's what cats do anyway!" Cassie said calmly.

"YEAH RIGHT – CLAWING ME TO BLOOD!" Ron exclaimed pointed at his chest where Crookshanks' paws had left a red mark.

"It was after the rat not you." Cassie observed amused now.

"Look at him!" Ron said as he pulled Scabbers out by the tail. "He's skin and bone. Keep that thing away from him."

"Crookshanks doesn't know it is wrong, Ron." Hermione said her voice shaking.

"There is something funny about that animal!" Ron said as he was trying to persuade the frantically wiggling Scabbers back into his pocket. "That cat's got it for Scabbers. Mark my word."

"Ron that's ridiculous!" Cassie came to Hermione's aid. "Cats eat mice and rats. It's perfectly normal!"

"Of course, you'd take her side on this!" Ron shot. "What's your take on this?" Ron turned to Harry.

"Oh," Harry shrugged. "I'm not taking sides on this one!" He winked at his sister though he was also amused.

"Of course not, it is the easy way out!" Cassie remarked.

"No, it is what I think. Ron and Hermione are my friends and I'm not going to take a side or if you prefer I'm on both yours sides – Lovely but bloody infernal animal, happy?" And with a smile gathered his belongings and went upstairs leaving the others behind.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other baffled. Then remembering the situation each got in opposite direction – Ron to his room and Hermione to hers. Cassie slipped out the portrait earning a scolding from the Fat Lady, which she totally ignored.

* * *

The next day, Hermione and Ron barely spoke to each other though they sat together in Herbology. Harry was making no attempt to make them talk. He was occupied with his task of stripping fat pink pods from the plants and empting its shining beans into a wooden pail.

"How's Scabbers?" Hermione asked timidly.

"He's hiding at the bottom of my bed shaking." Ron replied angrily missing the pail and scattering the beans over the greenhouse's floor.

"Careful, Mr. Weasley, careful," Professor Van Burke said as the beans burst into blooms before their eyes.

They had Transfiguration next. Harry wanted to ask his mother if they had signed his form for Hogsmeade but got distracted as there was some disturbance at the front line. Lavender Brown was crying loudly.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked.

"It's my Binky!" Lavender replied hiccupping.

"He's been killed by a fox." Parvati explained whispering.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Lavender." Hermione said.

"I should have known!" Lavender said tragically.

"How so?" Ron asked.

"You know what day it is – it is the sixteenth." She replied. "Professor Trelawney said it would..."

"Oh, please!" Everyone looked around. It was Harry. "This old bat can't predict the fall of a single drop from the sky let alone something so...coincidental or more to point natural." The others looked at him. "What? It is what foxes do – they eat rabbits whether they're babies or adult ones."

"Well, he's right. Was Binky an old rabbit?" Hermione asked.

"No, he's a...baby." – Lavender hiccupped.

"But then why would dread it dying?"

"Because I did..." – Lavender continued sobbing.

"Well, if we look at it logically," Hermione continued. "You received the news today therefore it died before that, which is not the sixteenth and Binky was old therefore she couldn't have been dreading it as she just now received the news which is a shock anyway and..."

"Don't listen to her, Lavender." Ron interjected. "She doesn't think other people care about their pets or that they matter much either..."

Hermione threw him a dirty look.

"Look at it this way, Lavender," Harry came to Hermione's aid. "Binky is now at peace though in pieces at the fox's tummy but at peace nonetheless therefore you have nothing to dread or worry about anymore. It is a moment of rejoice." He winked at the group and moved to the front of the line.

Professor Saptienna called for silence. "Professor Louise Nightingale has asked me to take in the Hogsmeade permission forms. You can hand them to me! Anyone who has no signed form shall not visit the village."

"Ah, Professor," Neville mumbled. "I think I've lost mine."

"Don't worry, Mr. Longbottom," Saptienna smiled. "Your grandmother sent it directly to your house head. She seemed to think it is safer."

Ron and Hermione caught up with Harry.

"You can't ask Harry." Hermione said.

"Er, why not?" He asked.

"Um, Sirius Black, you haven't forgotten about him, have you?"

"Oh, please, Hermione, I passed by the damned Dementors, I don't care about Sirius Black."

"The rest of the school and the Ministry for Magic seem to think otherwise."

"I don't care."

"And you shouldn't sweetie," Professor Saptienna Solmyr interrupted. "Your father signed the permission and I have given it to Professor Nightingale. You can go with your friends to Hogsmeade."

"But Sirius Black, Professor?" Hermione insisted.

"If Mr. Black is foolish enough to get close to my son, he should know the consequences of that."

"Quick pit stop to hell!" Harry answered the unasked question in Hermione's eyes.

"Now go off. Lunch!"

Hermione still held the disapproving look but there was nothing she could do about it. Harry was going. If his foster mother thought it safe then it must be.

Hermione's thoughts dwelled in another direction. Ever since the new teachers arrived the Dementors and most of the Ministry personnel had been kept at a distance. The new teachers never spoke of the Dementors as though they were not even there. But every once in awhile when someone mentioned them there was a strange spark in each teacher's eyes. Hermione wondered why though.

And then there was the first time with the boggart when Professor Thant's boggart took on a very creepy form – a shadowy character with scarlet eyes. The setting was creepy too – a graveyard. What she wondered was what exactly it represented. It was scary true but why this particular form was scary for the professor.

* * *

Lunch finished the students gathered at the front of Hogwart's gates ready to leave for Hogsmeade. Professors Mortimer and Gelu were going to escort them there.

Harry was next to his friends when Thant appeared. He sought his foster son and found him.

"Mr. Potter, would you be so kind to come with me?" Thant smiled at Harry.

"Why?"

"Now, if you please,"

Shrugging Harry broke off the group and followed him. They reached the Defence against the Dark Arts cabinet. There Thant motioned Harry to sit down while he prepared a cup of tea for both of them. There was something in Thant's expression that Harry did not like.

"You did sign it, didn't you?" Harry asked doubt climbing in his mind.

"Hugh?" Thant looked at him questioningly.

"The permission form," Harry replied.

"Oh, that, I have yes."

"Then I'm missing it – why?"

"You'll go next time." Thant said. "I promise."

"Why not now?"

"We have a security breach. Mr. Black has been finding his way into the school for the past few weeks."

"SIRIUS BLACK is here?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes," Thant replied simply.

"And you haven't caught him because?"

"Well, he's not that much of a nuisance."

"And that beckons the question again – why not?"

"We want to know how he gets in."

"And it doesn't bother you that he roams freely into the school?"

"He doesn't roam freely. We are merely allowing him. There is a difference." Thant retorted obviously his pride being hurt. "He's using some secret entrance to the school."

Secret entrance – this resonated in Harry's mind. He remembered the map in his pocket. It showed several such places.

"We want to make sure the Dementors won't get the clue to go in there too because you can understand what will happen then?"

"You'll have a nightmare on your hands."

"To say the least."

"So you are more concerned with the Dementors outside then with Black?"

"Black can be caught at any time we want but he is irrelevant. The greater danger is the Dementors which is why Neal cancelled Quidditch."

"Can you persuade him to reinstate it?"

"Why?" Thant eyed his son curiosity streaming from them.

"Well, it is essential for keeping the spirits up." Harry replied. "And you can easily keep us safe by raising the defences."

"Dementors aren't bound by the defences, sadly. The Ministry sought to that." Thant said. "It is a great risk."

"Some things are worth the risk."

"Alright, what are you up to?"

"Me – nothing." Harry replied innocently.

"Right, find someone that believes you. Spill!"

"Well," Harry twiddled his fingers. "If everything goes right, Gryffindor will be a team no one can stop."

"If everything goes right..." Thant repeated slowly. "That wouldn't have to do with the special delivery of brooms you received recently, would it?"

"Nothing escapes you, Father!"

"Which makes me wonder – what kind of brooms came here? They are clearly not Firebolt and yet you seem to think they will help you be unstoppable."

"I don't know." HarrHaHarry HHarry wasn't providing any freebies.

Thant eyed him for awhile suspiciously. His son was definitely up to something. It brought a smile to his face though.

Harry had focused his attention to an aquarium in the room with a very ugly creature in it. "What's that?"

"Oh," Thant snapped out of his thoughts and moved to the aquarium. "This is a water demon for our next class. It is called a grindylow."

"It's ugly."

"Most curious creatures usually are. The trick, with this one, would be, to severe his hold. You see he has long, strong fingers but brittle." The grindylow bared his teeth and then buried itself in a tangle of weeds in the corner.

"And that's the only reason you called me here?" Harry asked returning the conversation back to the original point. "To tell me Black is in the castle?"

"No," Thant replied. "The reason is your continuous use of the house elves, namely Casper and Kaiser..."

"Shouldn't I?"

"And neglecting Princess!" Thant finished his thought.

A touch of guilt crossed through Harry. He had been neglecting her. That was true. He had been relying more and more on Casper and Kaiser and less on his personal house elf. And it was certain it was affecting the poor little creature hence Thant's concern. But was it cause enough to call him here? He could have easily voiced his concerns after meal, any meal. No, there was something more to it but Thant was not discussing it any further. Harry vowed silently to find out why.

"I shall speak with Neal about reinstating Quidditch. But you must understand the danger it poses. There is no guarantee the Dementors won't come barging in uninvited."

"No risk no reward."

"Not with your life on the line..."

"When it is time it is time and no one can stop it. Hell, tomorrow, a brick can fall on my head and finish me off just as a Dementor or Voldy could. Living in fear isn't the answer."

There was incredible maturity in this reasoning. Thant recognized it as such. "That's a valid point and I shall remind it to you when the time comes so you don't complain about the bad turns in life."

"Deal!"

"Alright, off you go to your tower."

"Oh, and Dad, could you make sure Cassie stops her uninvited visits to Gryffindor tower?"

"She WHAT?" Thant exclaimed.

"Well, she does."

"I'll see to it."

Thanks!" Harry left with a smile.

* * *

On the way back to Gryffindor tower he bumped into Draco who was carrying a large bag with sweets from Hogsmeade and which spilled onto the floor.

"Watch it!" Draco exclaimed frustrated. "Oh, Potter!"

"Watch it?" Harry exclaimed on his turn. "Appoint yourself addition pair of eyes, Malfoy!"

"Sorry!"

"It's alright! Seeing Hogsmeade was nice?"

"You didn't go?"

"Nope but I did have a chat with Dad."

"About?"

"His worries and concerns,"

"Oh! Parents' stuff, I understand."

"Thanks! So how was it?"

"Cool! There are lots of shops with sweet adventures." Draco replied gathering the sweeties. "Here have some!"

"Oh, no, I couldn't possibly accept."

"Oh, please, you're not going to play the Slytherin card?"

"No, really, it's not that!"

"Right!" Draco said and shoved some of the sweets into Harry's hands. "There we are."

"Thanks!"

Crabbe and Goyle appeared from around the corner and their jaws were nailed to the floor of the thing they were seeing. So far they had not believed truly the story that their friend had befriended Potter but now it was irrefutable.

"Who are you and wat did you do with our friend Draco?" Goyle exclaimed shocked.

"Mind your own business, Goyle!" Harry said sharply.

"Never mind, Goyle, Harry. He will get over it."

"When – next century?"

Draco laughed and Harry joined him. The stupid faces that Crabbe and Goyle made brought tears to their eyes.

"I'd better return to Gryffindor tower. See you around Draco! Mr. Goyle, Mr. Crabbe," Harry nodded at the two still stunned boys and left in the direction of the tower.

* * *

Hermione and Ron had already returned and had a ton of sweets to share with him as well as ask why he did not come with them.

"Well I had a chat with Dad. He had some concerns he wanted to voice out." Harry replied to shut them up. "That's all!"

"Harry, where did you get those?" Ron asked pointing at the sweets falling off Harry's pockets.

"Oh, that. I bumped into Malfoy. He made a generous donation." Harry said as a matter-of-factly.

"He gave them to you?" Hermione asked then looked at Ron. They haven't really spoken of the week Harry and Alamar were away with Draco.

"Well, I didn't want to but the brat was quite persistent." Harry replied casually.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. They were still wondering how to approach the subject.

"Ah, Harry," Ron began. "What, um, happened there?"

"Well, you know Malfoy, if he doesn't get it his way; it is the end of the world." Harry replied completely ignoring the intended direction of Ron's question. "Come on, we will miss the feast."

* * *

They reached the entrance hall and crossed into the Great Hall. It had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats, and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling like brilliant water snakes. The food was delicious; even Hermione and Ron, who were full to bursting with Honey dukes sweets, managed second helpings of everything.

The feast finished with an entertainment provided by the Hogwarts ghosts. They popped out of the walls and tables to do a bit of formation gliding; Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, had a great success with a reenactment of his own botched beheading.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed the rest of the Gryffindors along the usual path to Gryffindor Tower, but when they reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, they found it jammed with students.

"What's going on? Ron asked curiously.

Harry peered over the heads in front and noticed the portrait was closed.

"Let me through, please," They heard Percy's voice as he was making his way to the portrait. He came back quickly too.

"Percy, what's…?"

"I have to go and get the headmaster."

The crowd thinned and they saw the picture of the Fat Lady had been clawed and thorn at places.

"Oh, my…" Hermione exclaimed holding Ron's hand.

"Move aside." Professor Neal Solmyr passed by them. He reached the landing where the portrait stood empty. Parts of thorn canvas dripped at the floor. Neal took one good look then turned around and spoke to the advancing Thant, Louise and Hades. "We have to find the Fat Lady. Spread out!"

"You will be lucky!" A cackling voice said.

Neal looked up and saw the school's poltergeist – Peeves in rather enthusiastically cheerful mood. That creature enjoyed chaos.

"Peeves!" Neal exclaimed with a smile. "You've seen her Holy Fatness somewhere?"

Peeves cackled more and made a few looping in the air then stood before Neal saluting. "Yes, your mastership, I have. But I doubt she'd show herself."

"Why not?" Hades asked.

"She's too ashamed."

"An ashamed painting, that's a new one!" Louise exclaimed amused. "Oy, flying fatness, show yourself before I brand every painting in the school!" The threat came with a smile but anyone close enough to the professor would have noticed she was not joking.

"Why is she ashamed Peeves?" Thant asked.

Peeves made another looping. "Ashamed your mastership, she's a horrible mess. Doesn't want to show herself. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, behind the trees, crying something dreadful." He said happily. "Poor thing." He then added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?" Louise demanded.

"Oh, yes, your ladyship," Peeves replied. "He got pretty upset when she refused to let him in." Peeves found himself beneath between her legs and added. "Quite a nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black!"

"BLACK!" The students screamed shocked and terrified.

"SILENCE!" – Neal's voice thundered. "Louise, go and find her, and bring her to my office. Thant…"

"Don't worry I got it covered. Come on, Hades."

Hermione, Ron and Harry noticed this did not bother at all the teachers. Nevertheless, Professor Neal Solmyr sent them back to the Great Hall and posted two teachers and the prefects to guard them and the rest of the school. He conjured some blankets and pillows and went to help the others search the grounds.

* * *

Everyone was discussing the appearance of Black into the school and everyone asked the same question – how did he get in here. The theories flying around got extremely free forms of imagination. But soon, the prefects and the Head Boy and Girl called for silence as it was sleeping time.

The only light left in the Great Hall was produced by the pearly white ghosts and the ceiling stars. The ghosts were talking seriously with the prefects and from time they were leaving to gather information. This continued until midnight when at last Professor Neal Solmyr returned there.

"Did you find him, Headmaster?" Percy asked.

"No, he is no longer on school grounds." – Neal replied. Looking around he added. "Get some sleep too. It is too late to move them again. I have found a replacement for the Fat Lady."

"Where did you find her?"

"She's hiding in a painting on the fourth floor. Apparently, Mr. Black wanted to go in uninvited and when she refused he attacked. I will have Professor Gelu restore her later on tomorrow. For now, good night!"

"Good night, Professor!"

* * *

For the next few days, everyone talked only about Sirius Black and how he got in and passed the Dementors. Of course the theories were growing wilder and wilder. The Fat Lady's ripped canvas was replaced by another picture that startled the Gryffindors at first (actually that would be an understatement. It scarred them quite a lot). It was a picture of a graveyard with bones scattered all over the landscape. On one of the graves there was a figure shrouded in dark fumes and only its eyes were visible. They were scarlet red.

This reminded Hermione of Professor Thant Solmyr's boggart. And she was not wrong it was exactly that. The curious or scariest part was that were no more passwords though. The shrouded figure responded only to the admission of one's truest fear spoken aloud. Then with a rather loud bang, the frame would reveal the passage behind. Of course, the shrouded figure was not satisfied with exploiting only the truest fear. It was exploiting fear of everything on a daily basis. On Sundays, as the Gryffindors came, the shrouded figure enjoyed scaring the living dead out of them. The other part was that all pictures around the shrouded figure have moved into other pictures and as far away as possible from it. Students from the other houses were coming on daily basis to see it.

"That thing is really spooky. Can't they get another picture to do the job?" Ron was complaining after the shrouded one spooked him again.

"Sadly no," Hermione said as they had entered into the common room. "They are afraid the same would happen to them too. This one is the only one apparently brave enough."

"I heard the picture of Sir Cadogan wanted to take on the job but Professor Neal Solmyr had refused saying that such a ridiculous picture would only encourage Sirius Black to attack again." Lavender shared.

Of course, the shrouded terror was not a concern to Harry. The teachers seeing the trouble Black had created had redoubled security and were finding excuses to escort him around. One day, after class Saptienna called him in her office.

"Nimbus, dear," She began. "I'm sure you've figured out by now that Sirius Black is essentially after you."

"Why me?" Harry asked.

"We have spoken with Professor Dumbledore."

"And?"

"Apparently, Mr. Black was in the service of the dark one. He was possibly one of his most reverent servants. "

Harry closed his eyes. So it had come to this, he was being chased by Voldemort's closest henchman.

"But I don't think that is the case." – Saptienna added.

Harry looked up opening his eyes. "Why not?"

"Look many of the wizards had joined the dark one during the times of oppression but this Sirius Black doesn't strike me as the type."

"Why?"

"His choice of attack is what puzzles me. As your father told you, we're aware of his presence into the castle. We haven't stopped him because…"

"He's not a threat?"

"No, he is not. There is something more to this and I think your father is holding back on me. He is the one who insisted not to apprehend him and your father never does anything without a reason. I don't know what it is. I wish I did. But if your father thinks it is safe then it is."

"I hope you're right because if not Black can start killing."

"If that was the case he would have already killed."

"Maybe he didn't have the chance."

"Oh, he did, which reminds is there something the famous capers want to share with me?"

"Like what, mother?"

"Oh, I don't know – like regular gatherings after hours in the abandoned classrooms on the third floor…" But she was smiling. Harry was certain she was actually enjoying the fact the capers were bending the rules.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Professor!" And Harry smiled too.

"I see." She said rolling eyes. "Well, then, Mr. Potter, watch your back, Nimbus. And do enjoy the map!"

"Map? What map?"

"The Marauder's map that Casper stole from Filch's office, for you I imagine?"

"I'm clueless to what you're saying."

"Of course," She nodded suppressing a wider smile. "Off you go then, Mr. Potter,"

"Thank you, Professor Solmyr!" Harry left her office with a smile on his face. He played defense well but it would seem almost nothing happens into the castle without his parents and the other teachers' knowledge.

* * *

That very night, Sirius managed to sneak into the castle once more. The fat cat Crookshanks had told him the Fat Lady had been replaced by an ugly graveyard picture but this time around there were no passwords. So naturally, Sirius thought it would be easy getting in.

He reached the portrait at the top of the Gryffindor tower but oddly enough the lights were out and the only thing he could see is the frame of the picture. Like from a distance at the dark background two tiny stars appeared. They grew in size of small red balls but it was enough to startle him.

It appeared the red balls were moving around the landscape and then it hit him it was a figure of some kind but since it was dark it was impossible to say what it looked like. It stopped near him at the front. The eyes turned to him and then a crisp hoarse hissing sound produced a few words: "Name your fear!"

Sirius frowned. Never before had Gryffindor had such a picture posted at its door. It was creepier than any other house and it did not represent the qualities one would expect for Gryffindor. Just as Sirius had the intention of trying to get through the damn thing completing ignoring its request the torches around came to life and made him stagger backwards.

The pair of red eyes belonged to an odd shrouded in dark fumes figure. It had no nose or mouth or anything that would resemble a face. But it did not look like a Dementor either though it certainly could have been mistaken for one.

"Name your fear!" The creepy voice repeated.

"I don't have time for games!" Sirius replied with a hoarse voice.

"Games?" The creepy voice repeated but this time Sirius sensed a touch of excitement. "Oh, goodie, games, I haven't played any games for a long time!"

"What?" Sirius retreated further. This painting was making the back of his hair stand on edge.

"Well then let's play a game, Master Black!" The figure let a sinister laugh that filled in the corridor with a strange echo. The light in the red eyes altered intensity.

The dark graveyard background was suddenly replaced by a dark stellar, cloudless night. A roar of an engine could be heard and Sirius quickly recognized the sound it was his own motorcycle. It was travelling through the night above the ground heading for Godric's Hollow. He was in a terrible hurry. He feared the worst might have happened.

"But you came too late, didn't you?" The creepy voice asked coldly.

Sirius closed his eyes. He did not want to relieve this again but he couldn't move. His body was refusing to obey his command to run away. His eyes burst open as though forced by magic.

The scenery had changed. He was landing before rubble of stone, wood and glass. Half the house had fallen down. The creepy green totem of a snake in a skull everyone had come to hate and fear was hovering above it.

A sudden noise made him jump. It was a giant figure but he recognized at once – Rubeus Hagrid. He was a carrying a small bundle. Inside was his godson. He had a scar on his face in the shape of a lightning.

"James? Lily?" Sirius had asked.

Hagrid had only shaken his head. Tears poured down his cheeks but it was quickly replaced by anger. He knew the guilty one but his first duty was to his godson.

"Let me take him, Hagrid. I'm his godfather."

"Sorry, I've my orders." Hagrid had refused. "Dumbledore's…"

Sirius had argued for some more time before letting the matter drop. He let Hagrid have his bike and was off. He knew who was responsible for this and he was going to get him. He arrived there shortly after.

The guilty was just leaving his home. He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed Sirius with a wand at hand. More than a dozen muggles were watching the two mesmerized trying to figure out what this little piece of wood meant.

"Lily and James, Sirius?" He had shouted suddenly. "How could you?"

And then all hell broke loose. The whole street exploded. A fuming crater formed where the muggles around used to be. Well, they were still there but dead – thirteen dead. The other muggles were screaming around but it did not matter to Sirius. His pray had outsmarted him and ran away. He did leave a souvenir though a finger.

Soon after the Hit wizards of Magical Law Enforcement came in. And he, Sirius stood in the middle of that mess doing the only thing possible laughing. It was not really funny but what else was there to do. He had been framed perfectly. The little git had gone until the day he saw his picture into the newspaper.

"Hence your presence in the castle, isn't Mr. Black?" The creepy voice said.

"What are you?" Sirius asked snapping out of the trance the shrouded figure had put him into.

"This is your guilt."

"It is my fault it happened."

"No, it is not." The creepy voice countered. "You did what you thought was right."

"No, I should have taken it but…" Sirius closed his eyes. When he opened them again the picture had returned to its previous state. "That little git was the traitor. He ran straight to Voldemort and gave them in. But it is my fault."

"So you took the blame and rotted for twelve years?" The creepy voice had become less creepy. "How noble of you…"

"I…"

"It never occurred to you to tell someone the truth even if they did not believe you?"

"What?" Sirius made a step forward, a pinch of anger rising in him. "I would not be…"

"Chill!" The red eyes reappeared and the voice was commanding and firm. "You carry guilt and it is destroying you. It is eating you inside out. One misstep and it is going to kill you or worse turn you into the very thing you despise."

Sirius opened his mouth to say something back but nothing did come out. The shrouded one was making a good point. "Have you ever thought what the consequences will be?"

"Consequences? I have lost twelve years of my life for something I did not do."

"And now you are here to actually make it so you can be at peace? Foolish human! Do you really think it is that easy? And what if this time you make things even worse? Last time you went head on and what did you achieve – thirteen dead – collateral damage perhaps? How many will die this time? Twenty, forty, a hundred or more…? Or maybe even worse than that? For each choice there are consequences. True a set of actions creates a chain of events that can't be anticipated or stopped but we can at least think first before we act."

Sirius stood speechless before this very odd picture that was actually scolding him.

"Are you really hell bent onto storming inside where children sleep and commit your act of vengeance? How many will die then? But then again, what does it matter as long as you have your vengeance and then return happily back to Azkaban?"

Sirius opened and closed his mouth again. He had nothing to say. He hadn't thought that far out.

"There is a reason I stand before you. The headmaster could have easily put another picture but he chose me because he knew I will not let in this easily before I know why you're so hell bent."

"What?" Sirius managed to squeeze stunned.

"Did you really think that no one noticed your coming and goings inside the castle? Or perhaps you thought you could fool anyone with that lovely disguise? If the others were here, the other teachers, they might not have been able to see through you. You do make a cute dog, a big one, but a cute one nevertheless."

"What?" Sirius was now shocked, panic swelling into him. Have they sprung a trap for him? But the problem was he had somewhat limited, restricted movement and he had no idea why. He had though the sneaky feeling it was the picture but a picture had no power.

"Or maybe you're wrong?" The shrouded one said interrupting his thoughts.

"Wrong? About what?" Sirius asked perplexed.

"You're right. You can't move, much. I'm not your ordinary picture." The response was and it terrified Sirius. He was trapped by a picture, a magic bobby trap.

"Curses,"

"Oh, don't fret so much," The shrouded one said. "They are not interested in you."

"What?" Sirius was now confused.

"The headmaster and the teachers, they don't care about you. If they did you would have been caught a long time ago. Their fear lies elsewhere."

"Where?"

"Your coming and goings present a different danger. As you have undoubtedly noticed the Ministry has increased the number of Dementors guarding the school after your last visit."

"And they are afraid of them more than me?"

"No, they are afraid they will use your entry to gain access to the school and indulge into a feast."

"There is no danger of that happening." Sirius replied.

"I wish I had your confidence." The shrouded one said. "But as I said every choice has…"

"Consequences…" Sirius finished.

"Yes,"

"And one misstep would lead to disaster." Sirius reasoned biting his lip. "You are an odd thing. I haven't seen a picture that can think on this level. Hell, I've never encountered anything like you before."

"There is a reason for everything!" Another voice cut in. "Good evening, Mr. Black."

Sirius turned around promptly and came face to face with a young man in high collared scarlet red robes and the same color eyes as the frame before him – red.

"Lord Sandro!" The shrouded one exclaimed involuntarily bowing to the ground.

"Sandro?" Sirius repeated but this name meant nothing to him. As Sandro stepped into the light, Sirius saw he was terrifyingly handsome but he could not determine his age. And when Sandro bared his teeth into a smile, he quickly understood the danger he was in. But he still bound by the picture of the shrouded fear and he couldn't escape.

"Lord Sandro," The shrouded said and Sirius sensed a great deal of reverence in the voice.

"Master Spectrumi, it has been a while." Sandro said bowing in return.

"Indeed," – Spectrumi replied. "Do the others know you are around?"

Sandro shook head. "Not yet and I would like to keep this way. My time has not come yet."

"I shall you keep your secret. Now for this one – what shall we do with him?" Spectrumi motioned at the still perplexed and stunned Sirius.

"Did he do it?" Sandro asked.

"No, another one did – Pettigrew. He is in there sleeping. For some reason these wizards think their disguises are impenetrable."

Lord Sandro smiled. Yes, the wizards did have that problem. His eyes turned to Sirius Black.

"Fear not, Mr. Black. You are not going to be hurt. Besides, you're not as tasty. Staying for twelve years at Azkaban Inn tends to make the food sour."

"Inn? Sour?" Sirius couldn't resist exclaiming. "You call that infernal place an inn?"

Lord Sandro chuckled. "Try spending some time with Spectrumi's kind and even you will find Azkaban an Inn in comparison."

"Well, what's true is true." Spectrumi replied.

"Come, Mr. Black, we need to put you into something a bit more comfortable than your current attire. It is not acceptable for a member of the Black line to look like a tramp."

Sirius was considering his options but Spectrumi added. "You can't refuse a Nosfaeratus offer. Besides even if you had freedom no one can outrun them. Trust me on this one."

But Sirius had already frozen in terror. Nosfaeratus – the word resonated in his mind with terrible force. They were the Elder Vampires, a long extinct race. The legends he had read when he was a boy were more terrifying than anything, more terrifying than Voldemort and anything he had ever done.

He wondered how he ended up in this situation. He was so close to his pray but this frame, this picture of the shrouded figure of fear had impeded him and delivered him into the hands of one of the most terrifying predators to walk the Earth. He had no choice but to follow this Lord Sandro.

"Alright," Sirius said.

"Excellent," Lord Sandro beamed. "Oh, Spectrumi, would be so kind to deliver a message to the young Prince?"

"Of course,"

"Tell him, I want to meet in the place where he first encountered the Dakula!"

"When?"

"In a week!"

"I shall, Lord Sandro. Good night! Mr. Black, it has been a pleasure."

"Yes, I'm sure." Sirius replied. This was the end for him. Spectrumi was right about one thing no one can outrun an Elder Vampire. He was so close to vengeance and yet so far.

"Every cloud has a silver lining, Mr. Black!" Spectrumi said and melted into the background of the picture.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	43. Scarlet Fury

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter but the words are mine.**

* * *

**Book 3: Dark Moon**

**Chapter 43**

**Scarlet Fury**

The next day at the Great Hall, the headmaster, Professor Neal Solmyr announced that the Quidditch championship is being reinstated. The first match was to be the first Saturday of October – Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

Gryffindors, the defending champions, who were already training were delighted to hear this but the weather got worse and dark, stormy clouds had occupied the skies. This did not dampen their spirit though. The bond with the attires was ongoing but the optimum was not yet fully reached. Harry explained to Oliver that it takes time.

Then the night before the game, Oliver gave his team some unwelcomed news.

"What? We're not the playing the Slytherins?" Alicia Spinet exclaimed.

"No, Flint just came to see me using some lame excuse that half his team are ill and they can't play in this weather." Oliver explained grinding his teeth furiously. "Which is a heck of a problem."

"Who are we playing then?" Angelina Johnson inquired.

"We will be playing Hufflepuff." Oliver replied gloomily.

"Oh, come on, Oliver, cheer up!" Fred exclaimed. "We've beaten them before. Last time Harry caught the snitch in no time at all."

"I thought you might say that." Oliver said distressed.

"What's the big deal?" George asked.

"We've practicing all our moves to play against Slytherin not Hufflepuff. Their game play is entirely different. They have a new captain Cedric Diggory. He is an excellent seeker too."

Angelina, Alicia, and Katie suddenly giggled.

"What?" Wood said frowning at this lighthearted behavior.

"He's that tall, good-looking one isn't he?" Angelina said.

"Strong and silent," Katie added and they started to giggle again.

"He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together," Fred said impatiently. "I don't know why you're worried, Oliver, Hufflepuff is a pushover."

"We're playing in very different conditions!" Oliver shouted. "Diggory's put a very strong team. We mustn't lose focus here. Slytherin is trying to wrong-foot us and they are succeeding seeing your lighthearted behavior. We have to win."

"You worry too much, Oliver." George said calmly. "We will win. We have the best chasers, the best beaters, the best keeper and the best seeker."

"Yes," Angelina nodded and added. "And best brooms in the world. What else could you ask of?"

"If we lose then we deserve to be last!" Fred said. "True the game play and conditions are different…"

"But we shall overcome them together as a team!" Harry added. "Let them come!"

"There, there!" The rest cheered.

Oliver cheered up a bit seeing his team united. Whatever happens they are facing it together.

"Alright then team," Oliver said and they went for the final practice. It was raining like hell but they managed to form a new game plan and work some moves before the clocks hit midnight. The team returned to Gryffindor Tower soaked but satisfied.

* * *

The next day, Harry couldn't avoid Oliver giving him tips everywhere he went which is why he was late for Defense against the Dark Arts.

"Well, Mr. Potter, you decided to grace us with your presence." Thant greeted him as he entered.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I had a slight Quidditch impediment." Harry replied taking his seat.

"Right," Thant chose not to comment on that. "As I was saying today we are going to study about the werewolf. It is fascinating but unfortunate creature. Who can tell me how do we tell apart the ordinary wolf from the werewolf?" And surprise there, Hermione's hand was up. She gave the description in the book and while this was commendable Thant was getting tired of bookworm's explanations. "Very good, Ms. Granger, this was the textbook definition. But I doubt you'd have a book every time you meet something new hence Gryffindor loses twenty points."

"WHAT?" Ron got carried away with frustration.

"Mr. Weasley has something to add."

Ron's ears turned red but his frustration still fumed. "She answered perfectly your question."

"Yes, she did."

"Then why do we lose twenty points?"

"You still don't get it?" Thant asked back.

"NO," Ron shook head perplexed.

"Does someone know why?" Thant turned to the class.

Harry's hand was up.

"Mr. Potter?"

"She read it mot-a-mot. She did not use her own words."

"Very good, Mr. Potter, and yes, this is the reason. Ms. Granger, your task is not only to read but learn as well. You see I'm not testing the book or the author I'm testing you. We all know you can learn by heart a paragraph in the book but the point is to learn it, to understand it, not recite it."

Hermione went red too.

"Good now, we shall read from the book about the werewolves. Ms. Patil shall begin."

Parvati began reading then Lavender continued and Dean finished it.

"Now class, who can tell me, who is the natural enemy of the werewolf?" Thant asked. Hermione's hand was up again. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"The vampires,"

"Wrong answer!" Thant said.

"But Professor that's…"

"What the book says?" Thant interrupted. "The vampires are not the natural enemy of the werewolves."

"Well," Hermione mumbled confused. "Then who is?"

"Someone?"

Harry's hand was once more up.

"Go ahead, Mr. Potter."

"The humans are their enemy." Harry replied.

"Excellent – fifty points to Gryffindor." Thant replied. "The werewolves are naturally predisposed to attack the humans whether wizards or muggles is irrelevant. The vampires with time and constant opposition have become also an enemy of the werewolves. So if there is a human and a vampire present, the werewolf will remove the bigger threat, which is?"

"The vampire and then it will proceed to the human!" Harry answered.

"Excellent! Yes, the vampire will go first and then the weaker pray. Why?"

"The humans get bitten and then transformed into them much like the vampires do."

"Exactly, the human populous is the vampire's and the werewolf's FOOD!"

"They have had another enemy too." Harry added.

"Aha, and which is?"

"It is a long extinct race known as the Undead, which could be considered truly the natural enemy of the werewolves and the vampires."

"Interesting point of view, Mr. Potter but the answer is no. At the beginning of all, the werewolves had only one enemy and that enemy is also an extinct race called long ago – the Domine." Thant replied. "The Domine, well they were a powerful predator and the natural enemy of the werewolf. But with time, the werewolves found a way to rid themselves of this enemy by increasing their numbers hence they turned to a new food source – the humans, which in time became the new natural enemy of the werewolves."

"Ah, Professor," Lavender asked. "How does this Domine look like?"

"Well, you see it every day you go to sleep." Thant replied mysteriously.

"You mean that thing guarding the tower?" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, that is a Domine." Thant nodded and explained. "They have a most interesting defense system as you have noticed. When they are attacked they shield themselves with a shroud of dark fumes. When they attack they feed on fear in every form and every shape. Also part of their attack and defense is the ability to temporarily restrict movement, which is why they are very difficult to kill."

Harry had wondered since the start why Neal had placed such a horrific picture to protect the Gryffindor Tower and now he understood why. If Black showed himself again he would be trapped though of course a picture was merely a ghost of things that were and he doubted the picture possessed even an ounce of magic but then again beckoned the question why put it if it did nothing. Maybe the darn thing still had some influence. And that was a terrifying thought.

It was terrifying because for a long time Harry suspected that was actually a ghoul. And that was one encounter he had no desire of repeating. And though that thing there looked a bit different from the one he, Draco and Alamar encountered under Stonehenge it was still a very unsettling thought.

* * *

After class, Harry lingered behind.

"Is there something, Mr. Potter?" Thant asked.

"Yes, is a Domine a Ghoul?"

Thant lowered his gaze and sighed. "Yes and no!"

"Care to elaborate?"

"It is…" Thant sighed again trying to find the right words. "The Ghouls have two classes kind of – soldier and sentinel. The latter are you could call them the high priest, the intelligence, while the soldiers are the workers, in a way. Don't get me wrong they are crafty too but they can't yield magic while the priests can."

"And that thing is which one of the two?"

"It is a high priest. He goes by the name Spectrumi. He was the greatest among the Ghouls."

"How did he…?"

"He was betrayed by his own. I guess they were jealous of him."

"Why?"

Thant sighed sitting down. "He was…unique, really one of a kind. He was very skillful but also very enlightened. He was seeing the world in a way I suspect no Ghoul has ever or will ever see. He…he did not see the werewolves as enemies but rather as brothers. He had the same thinking about the others too. In a way you could say he bore the skin of a Ghoul but his soul did not belong there. That is why he enjoys immensely playing you with youngsters."

"You call that playing?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Well, yes, he is playing. If he were any other ghoul even a picture he would have tried to…you get the point."

"A picture doesn't have powers!"

"Well usually not, but the picture of a Ghoul and even worse, a picture of a Domine is a very different picture from any other."

"So they have powers?"

"Yes, their abilities are preserved on the canvas. They are not as strong as when they were alive but it is still quite impressive."

"And Uncle Neal placed it for Black?"

"Essentially, yes, it is the perfect protection because even Black would not consider a picture to be a threat."

"But Mom said you could have caught him anytime you wanted?"

"When he makes his strolls into the castle, yes we could. But we don't know where he goes every time he leaves. The picture was placed to protect Gryffindors since he obviously has an interest in getting in there. I imagine your mother told you the rest."

"She did. She also said you're holding back as usual."

Thant smiled. "Only things I don't understand yet."

"Right,"

"Well, then, you have a match to play, good luck!"

"Thanks Dad!"

* * *

Harry went straight to the Great Hall to eat. His teammates were already there eating and chatting loudly. The only one silent was Oliver. He had barely touched his food too.

"Oh, come on, Oliver, cheer up!" Angelina said. "We can handle a bit of rain."

Trouble is it was not only a bit of rain it was a bloody storm outside. The whole school turned in as Quidditch was the most popular sport. They ran to the stadium heads down as the wind was fierce and ripped their umbrellas from their hands. Just before getting into the locker room, Draco appeared out of nowhere.

"Good luck, Potter, you'll need it."

"Thanks Malfoy," Harry replied though he had to outshout the storm. "Got scared again to play?"

"Yeah, Flint thinks it is a great idea."

"I imagine so."

"Oh, one more thing," Draco took out his wand and Harry's glasses. "_Impervius_!"

"What was that for?"

"It will repel the rain, more or less."

"Thanks!"

"Good luck!"

Harry got into the locker room and changed into Gryffindor's attire – silver fused with scarlet red stripes. They had called them last year the Scarlet Darts. The team waited for his captain's pep talk but such did not come. Oliver tried but no sound came from him.

"Well then team," Harry took point. "The weather is against us. We're playing the wrong team. There is always the chance we might even lose but we shall do so as Gryffindors and this means that they will have one hell of fight on their hands."

"Here," Fred said and applauded.

"Chasers, your job is to get as much goals as possible in the first minutes. We mustn't give them any time to take a breath. Fred, George, I don't need to tell you what to do. Oliver, when he wakes up, needs to protect us. As for me, I'll keep Diggory off balance for as much as possible. Then again, I might not since he has the upper hand in such weather but I shall try. Let's hit it SCARLET DARTS."

* * *

The team followed their seeker. The wind outside was so strong they staggered sideways as they walked out onto the field. The crowd was obviously cheering but they couldn't hear a thing there was too much interference from the storm.

The Hufflepuffs approached from the other side of the field in their yellow canary robes. The captains walked up to each other and shook hands. Diggory smiled at Wood but he did not return the favour.

Madam Hooch put the whistle in her mouth. Everyone mounted their brooms. The sound was given though almost no one heard but guessed it, and the game began. Harry rose fast up but his Nimbus 2000 was swerving slightly with the wind but that was only in the first moments after that his attire's bond kicked in. And in a way, it looked like the storm had slowed down its pace.

Draco's spell was keeping the rain away from him though Harry doubted the spell was this powerful but he remembered Sandro's words about the attires. They bond with everything the player wears including the spells except those for speed.

The resistance around Harry had diminished and he was able to see a bit more clearly than the rest. He saw the score and his heart leapt. Gryffindor was leading already with sixty to ten. In the next ten minutes that score increased to hundred and twenty to forty. Harry then noticed Diggory flying low searching for the snitch but the tiny ball was nowhere in sight.

With the first lightning came Madam Hooch's whistle and he noticed Oliver gesturing him to come to ground. Harry landed perfectly while his teammates splashed into the ground.

"I called for a time-out." Oliver roared over the storm. "Come here..."

They headed for a large umbrella at the edge of the field.

"Good, the score is hundred and fifty to sixty. We have a good lead but no great. Hufflepuff still have the chance of winning. We have to increase this lead. Katie, Angelina, I want you to focus on the right flank. It seems they are weaker there. Harry, you have to stick to Diggory like a shadow. I know it is not easy but in this ghastly weather they do have the upper hand."

"We'll do!" Harry said.

"Now, if we could something about the rain."

"We can. Give me your goggles." Harry said. The team passed them to him and he cast the spell Draco had used. "_Impervius_!"

"Great, excellent, now, let's the increase the score."

"Go Gryffindor!" George exclaimed.

Madam Hooch signalled the teams to mount their brooms and the game continued. With increased efforts the Gryffindors increased the score to two hundred and sixty to a hundred. They now needed just a few more goals to solidify their lead.

But Hufflepuffs caught on with the score and managed to score another five goals. Alicia then scored four more goals thus making the score three hundred to a hundred and fifty. Katie managed to steal the Quaffle and increase Gryffindor's lead with another ten points but it was still not sufficient. Angelina scored two more goals and now Harry focused onto the snitch.

Diggory was flying in the opposite direction when Harry saw something that made his hairs stand on edge. There was a group of Dementors behind Diggory. He sped up with his broom and arrived just in time. He had no idea though how to fight these creatures but he didn't have to either, as he had Sandrile who did.

His wand was at his hand. He commanded to the air: "_Caecus Lumen_!" A blinding light pierced the sky around the Dementors. "_Voco Dines_!" Out of the stormy clouds a rainy vortex formed and like a funnel it sucked the nearby Dementors into it. The sucked in Dementors were propelled with high speed towards the ground where they splashed into the mud.

Diggory who had sensed the danger had tried to fly away from that area. He and the rest of the players and the school had then witnessed the unorthodox way of dealing with the flying threat. But the Dementors were not so easily repulsed. They had sensed the threat and forgetting about the fresh and attracting food onto the stadium sped in Harry's direction.

Harry turned around his broom and increasing speed flew away but his pursuers were relentless. Harry turned around and saw the sky before him and beneath him swarming with them. His focus was wavering as it became unnaturally cold around him. The natural hatred of the Dementors towards the Necromancers came in full force.

"Volani Ignia Cudis!" Harry commanded and a storm of fiery daggers flew into the dark mass. The daggers burnt the cloaks of the Dementors forcing some of them to retreat. But the others continued at their target.

The problem was that Sandrile knew Harry did not have the strength to cast the Patronus spell and there was very little to do to repulse them. Harry climbed higher in the cloud ocean. There was now only one spell that would solve the problem and he needed to be away from these creatures' deadly effects.

"_Praestris Pluvia Erectus Phala Ignatus_!" (the incantation is called the Napalm Storm or also known as Scarlet Fury) Harry had focused his entire mind and body onto this incantation. He had gathered enough distance to perform it. The moment he did it he lost consciousness and the Dementors caught up with him.

At first nothing seemed to happen then all of a sudden the clouds stormy color dissipated and turned transparent. A strange vibrating sound replaced the silence. It increased in intensity and anyone looking from the ground could swear the air itself was vibrating and the vibration was becoming visible.

As the vibration reached its potential a tiny spark of blue appeared (the oxygen molecules) and then the unthinkable happened. A deafening explosion shook the ground and the entire clouds mass caught fire. It was surreal, a sea of fire raging in the clouds.

It was no concern for Harry though. He was already falling when the Dementors caught up with him. When it reached critical mass and the clouds exploded he was beneath the fiery mass. The Dementors on the other side were not so lucky. The only thing left of them were a few fuming cloaks that fell to the ground. But there was no sign of them as they were destroyed in the blast (as nothing can survive this).

While falling, Harry felt the coldness and sensed he was falling into a dark pit. He heard the voices clearer than ever.

A woman's voice shouting and sobbing. "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, silly girl...stand aside now...!"

"Not Harry, please...take me in his stead, kill me..."

The icy mist around him became more like a sauna and the voices were fading away.

"Not Harry, please have mercy..."

The other voice was cackling with sheer coldness. Suddenly the screams vanished and were placed by soft murmuring voices around him.

* * *

"Lucky the ground was so soft!"

"I thought he was dead for sure."

"You shouldn't be here, Malfoy!"

"Mind your own business, Weasel!"

"He didn't even break his glasses."

Harry had no clue where he was or who the voices belong to. All he knew for certain is that every inch of his body hurt like hell.

"The headmaster had no explanation for the fire storm."

"How do clouds catch fire anyway?"

"With great luck!" Harry mumbled startling the people around. He opened his eyes and saw himself surrounded by his teammates and Malfoy sitting at the edge of his bed.

"Right," George said.

"What happened..."

"You don't remember?" Fred exclaimed. "The clouds caught fire and..."

"He meant the match Weasel!" Malfoy interrupted.

"Oh, Diggory caught the snitch!" Fred replied throwing a dirty look at Malfoy for this rude interruption.

"So we lost the match?" Harry asked.

"No, we won but he caught it."

"Malfoy, could you explain this so I can actually understand this?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Malfoy smiled. "You remember heading towards Diggory as there was a gathering of Dementors behind him?"

"Yes, I saw them. I had no choice."

"Good, well he escaped them but the Dementors apparently did not appreciate your solution so they flew after you. As much as we could see eventually they caught up. You were already falling when the clouds exploded. It was a whole sea of fire up there. It was um...quite spooky.

Anyway, Diggory caught the snitch as he was running away from the Dementors. It is afterwards that he noticed what you're doing. But it was already too late. He caught the snitch and the game ended: Gryffindor four hundred Hufflepuff three hundred ninety. I was hoping for a few more goals against you but hey it is not a perfect world."

"Whatever, Malfoy," George cut in. "Then you were falling and we feared the worst would happen but then Professor Solmyr took out his wand and you kind of slowed down before you hit the ground."

"Apparently not of the Dementors went after you. Some stayed behind to torment the rest. And Professor Thant was furious and Dementors started flying into various directions." Angelina added visibly amused and impressed.

"The other teachers came in too and produced some silvery light than repelled the rest. As I heard they had chased them well outside the boundaries of the school." Katie said.

"And then Fudge came," Fred continued with a grin. "I have never seen him become so small. Professor Hades was all over him, and then I think Gelu joined him. They were furious that the Dementors came in."

"Fudge of course came up with the excuse that they were keeping the Dementors hungry so they had come for a snack!" George explained.

"And this was really the last thing he should have said." Cassie added breathing hard as she entered the room. "Dad and Neal got really angry at that particular statement and well, Fudge will not be visiting any time soon."

"What did they do?" Ron asked alarmed.

"Well, you could say...um...the muggle equivalent would be a foot in the bottom but with magic! And he flew high!" Cassie shared ecstatically.

"Where's Wood?" Harry asked suddenly realizing Wood was not around.

"Oh, he's still in the showers." George replied. "I'm not sure whether he's happy or has the intent of drowning."

"Um, Harry," Cassie began. She was not sure how to deliver the bad news.

"Cassie?" He looked at her. She appeared to look for words, which was troubling.

"I'm really sorry."

"About?" He was now alarmed.

"Um, well..."

"Oh, stop tormenting him, little brat," Malfoy exclaimed. Harry turned his attention to Malfoy asking with his eyes 'what'. Malfoy did not really have to respond. He took something wrapped in a bundle and put it on his bed. Harry had a bad feeling what it could be.

"It's your broom, Harry." Cassie finally said.

Harry unwrapped the bundle. It was a whole mess of splintered wood and a twig, here and there with gold. It was the letters that were written on his broom.

"What happened to it?"

"Well, um, the wind blew it straight into the Whomping Willow and you know this thing that doesn't really like anything be thrown at it." Cassie answered with a very small voice.

* * *

In this moment, Madame Pomfrey came in and made a big deal about so many visitors and Harry's friends and teammates had to leave. The night was calm and Harry had time to reflect on what had happened.

He had insisted on playing and Neal had ceded restoring the Quidditch season but at what price. The Dementors came barging in anyway and it almost fell like a brick had fallen on his head. He should stop making such statements as trouble had the uncanny habit of stalking him and hitting him straight in the face.

Still, the burning clouds were the tip of the iceberg. He knew he had Sandrile on his side and this presumption nearly got him killed. He had to stop to be as overconfident as one day his luck would run out. He had to stop relying on him. Sandrile, he had been a very powerful wizard in his days and his ability to possess Harry from the past was becoming scary. Not only this, but Sandrile's spells were extremely exhausting and terrifyingly powerful, and way beyond the skills of a thirteen years' old wizard. Harry feared next time he might hurt someone collaterally.

The next day, his teammates came to visit again and this time Wood was with them. He hugged Harry though and said it was a good thing that the Dementors actually came in when they did as a few more minutes and they might have lost the match. It was clear he was not happy of the score but it could have been worse. The thing was they had relied more on the brooms and the attires and nearly lost because of it. That's even why the attires had not bonded perfectly onto them as Harry reasoned later on. Well he had to get a new broom his was in pieces.

Harry was really ready to leave the infirmary but Madame Pomfrey insisted he stayed for the weekend anyway. He had numerous visitors though – Hagrid came in with a bouquet of earwig flowers that resembled yellow cabbages. Ginny Weasley though mostly blushing gave him a get-well card that had a shrilly voice and the one only way to contain it was to hide it under the pillow. Alamar had sent him a bag of sweets and a note saying sorry for not being there but study things and staff. And Ron and Hermione were with him until nightfall. Malfoy also managed to sneak while Ron and Hermione had actually fallen asleep.

"You know I hear you've a very creepy painting." He shared.

"Yeah, it is very creepy – graveyard and bones."

"Really?" Malfoy burst into silent laughter and tears fell down his cheeks.

"I know poetic irony and it would be even more ironic if they put an awkward one onto you."

"That will definitely qualify for it." Malfoy wiped the tears off his cheeks. "Anyway, get better, I'll go, you know..."

"Alright, get out,"

"Till next time, Potter,"

"I can't wait, Malfoy!"

Malfoy left as silently as possible.

"Ah, what was that, Arry?" Ron's opened an eye looking foggily around.

"Oh, nothing, Ron, just thinking aloud,"

"I've must fallen asleep."

"Yep, that's must have been it! Why don't you take Hermione and go to actually sleep?"

"Yeah, good idea," Ron shook Hermione awake.

"What?" She groaned yawning.

"Time for bed, Hermione," Harry said. "I'm thinking turning in early."

"Oh, alright, Harry," She said. "Ron!"

"See you tomorrow, Harry,"

"Yeah, night!"

"Good night, Harry," And they left.

* * *

The next day, Madame Pomfrey insisted on making last minute checks and Harry got out of the infirmary at time for lunch. He headed to the Great Hall and sat down on his house's table. Everyone was glad to see him back, up and about. He had though missed the defence against the dark arts' lesson.

"Where were you?" Thant had stopped by the Gryffindor table.

"Oh, Pomfrey time!" Harry replied.

"Right, never mind, I'm sure Ms. Granger will fill you in." And Thant strode away.

Harry turned to Hermione. "Well?"

"Um, what?"

Harry rolled his eyes into the direction of Thant and back to her.

"Oh, sure, no problem," She exclaimed finally getting it. "And transfiguration too..."

"Right, thank you, Hermione,"

They ate in silence and then headed for Potions but not to the dungeons though. They had a lesson outside.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	44. Bleak Christmas

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter but the words are mine.**

* * *

**Book 3: Dark Moon**

**Chapter 44**

**Bleak Christmas**

Snow had covered most of the land and heavy grey clouds occupied the skies. It was snowing relentlessly for four days now. Sirius Black, the escapee of Azkaban Prison, was now in more comfortable clothes that he had probably been ever in his life and in a place he would have never thought actually existed, the Valley of the Vampires.

He had always thought of the place as a myth, a fairy tale but never real, a story told to scare little children. His father had that bad habit when Sirius was younger and not very attentive to teachings and behaviour.

His host was something even more surreal than the place he was in – an Elder. There were of course vampires in the world but they were nothing compared to the Elder ones. They were faster, stronger and way more intelligent than anyone was giving them credit, not to mention more powerful in the magical arts that anyone could have possibly predicted.

His aid, a former human, Pete, now a vampire of stature, was there to see to his every need. Sirius had to admit no one had ever cared for him in that way not even in the times he had spent with the Potters.

In no time at all, they had transformed the former prisoner for twelve years in Azkaban into the respected form of a member of the Black family. As it turned out, Lord Sandro knew a great deal about it probably because he was thousands of years old and was there when it was first created.

Sandro revealed to Sirius the chambers of vision, a vision of times long gone. Sirius could hardly believe his eyes what this valley looked like a thousand years ago. He also saw the four great vampiric cities – Aetheris, Venkrat, Sanguine and Rostenguard. There were also another four that were actually spookier as they were adorned with skulls – Sacralise, Lorentia, Corpsless and Necropolis. But all these cities spoke of might and majesty he had never seen anywhere in the world. Later on he learnt they represented the domains of the Nosfaeratus and the Necromancers.

There were also the domains of the Pegasus Riders in majestic pearly white clouds and the desert labyrinths of the Genies, the dragon towers and the sea thrones of Oscia, the gleaming forests and shining caves of the Dwarven realm, and the beautiful tree cities of the High Elves, a race long gone from the world. It was indeed a glimpse into times long gone when the world was young and prosperous, not covered with darkness and greed. It was enough to make anyone feel young again.

Sirius still did not know why Sandro brought him here for despite everything all creatures have their own agenda and he was dead certain Lord Sandro had his. He got himself thinking – Lord Sandro was an Elder, a Nosfaeratus. Were there more of them around? Were they lying low and why?

The other thing that bugged him was Harry's new name – Solmyr, Nimbus Dracon and his guardian by the name of Thant, whoever that was. Why was Harry not with his muggle uncle and aunt? Did Dumbledore have a change of mind? These were questions he needed answers to but doubted his new host had them. He decided though to ask one never knows.

* * *

"Good morning, Mr. Black,"

A voice took him out of his thoughts. It was Pete. He entered his room and opened the curtains revealing a magnificent winter day outside.

"Good to you too, Pete," Sirius replied. His voice was still hoarse but was getting better.

"Lord Sandro expects your company in the study."

"I shall join him soon." Sirius replied politely to the invitation.

"Excellent," Pete said beaming. He began tiding the room completely ignoring Sirius.

Sirius on the other hand got to dress himself and freshen up. By the time, he had done so Pete had finished with his room making him wonder if he weren't part house elf as well. He shook head and left his room. Following the corridor and then the stairs down, Sirius arrived at the study.

Lord Sandro was sitting behind his oak desk and his nose was in some parchments written in a language Sirius did not recognize. He acknowledged Sirius' presence with a nod and continued doing whatever it was he was doing. Sirius sat in lovely chair and waited patiently.

"Mr. Black, good morning," Lord Sandro said finally rising head from the parchments.

"Same to you, Lord Sandro," Sirius replied.

"You have a question."

Sirius looked up stunned. What, his host was reading his mind now?

"Your face says so." Lord Sandro added helpfully.

Sirius relaxed. Yes, perhaps, his face was giving this impression. "Yes," he nodded.

"Fire away then,"

"I'm not sure how to position it." Sirius began.

"The beginning is usually a good start."

"Yes," Sirius said. "Um, I had hoped to see my godson Harry but along the way I learnt he is not with his muggle aunt and uncle..."

"No, he is not." Lord Sandro interrupted. "He is with someone else."

Sirius sensed the hesitation in Sandro's voice. So, he knew who had his godson.

"I know his name Thant something..." Sirius trailed off hoping Sandro will provide the rest of the answer. Sandro locked his eyes onto him and Sirius felt once more the odd penetrating gaze of his host. It was similar to the one of Dumbledore.

Sandro stood up. He walked to the chair opposite Sirius and sat down. He averted his eyes from him and then back to him. Sirius figured he was deciding what and how much to tell him. This bore to no good.

"Mr. Black," Sandro began slowly. "Mr. Potter is under the care of Lord Thant Solmyr of Blackshire."

"Black what?" Sirius screamed his eyes out of their orbit. This name belonged to a place of great darkness in wizard history. His eyes sought contact with Sandro's to confirm he had misheard but saw the truth starring back at him. It was worse than he thought.

Sandro smiled though. "You should see your face. You wizards are very amusing some times."

"Amusing?" Sirius repeated confused.

"Yes, amusing," Sandro repeated. "Of all the places, young Harry could have ended into, Blackshire is by far the best." Sandro shook slightly head and then continued. "You have nothing to fear."

"Are you hearing yourself?" Sirius blurted out. "Blackshire is a..."

"I'm aware of history, Mr. Black and there is a reason for that."

"Really and what is that?"

"Protection,"

"From whom?"

"Everyone actually," Sandro replied. Sirius' fear of it was entertaining. "The vampires mostly, well, they do know about it and from time to time they test it but they will never dare a frontal attack..."

"The vampires?" Sirius asked displaying confusion. "You are a vampire."

"He meant the Vampire Clans." Pete said entering into the study with a tray of breakfast.

"Vampire clans?" Sirius repeated even more confused.

"Yes," Pete said putting down the tray and sat down next to his master. "Some time ago, the Vampire Clans united and fought us, the Elders, and some of the rest, mostly the hosts of Blackshire, with the help of the wizards and won. Then the wizards turned on them as well and they ran.

Of course, Blackshire was and is still a target."

"Who lives there?"

"Well," Pete looked at Sandro that shrugged and continued facing Sirius again. "Given your reaction to that name, Mr. Black, if I told you there is a great chance you would either pass out or do something very stupid."

"Like what?"

"Going there,"

"Try me!"

"Very well," Sandro took the word. "You remember the four cities I showed you after the vampire domain?"

"Yes," Sirius frowned wondering where this was going.

"Well, Blackshire is the domain of the Necromancers."

Sirius stared unbelievingly and then finally understood. It was breathtaking but Sandro had a point. Harry was in the safest possible place. Blackshire was feared and though wizards were known to live there it was a still a spooky place.

"Now, the wizard world does not know the place where it is actually and it knows it under a different name, which is why they don't fear it. They do know however Blackshire Hills and they call this place Blackshire. Are you following me so far?"

"I think so." In reality he was not.

"Blackshire Hills are not exactly Blackshire. They are part of it yes." Sandro saw the confusion his words created. "Come!" He stood up and gestured Sirius to follow him. They went down to the vision room. Sandro took out his wand and muttered some incantation. The vision circles disappeared and were replaced by another two. "Step into the circle." Sandro invited Sirius who promptly obeyed.

* * *

The view before Sirius' eyes was extraordinary. The domain of the Necromancers was actually enormous and yes Blackshire Hills were part of it. He also recognized where it was and which current modern territories it covered and understood Sandro's meaning completely.

"Now, you understand." Sandro said.

"Yes," Sirius nodded.

They returned to the study and sat down to enjoy their breakfast.

"So Harry is living at Blackshire Hills?"

"Yes, in Solmyr's Castle,"

"Is he alone?"

"No," Sandro shook head. "Lord Solmyr has two daughters – Xsi and Cassie. As I understood he took, young Harry from the rubbles of his parents' house in Godric's Hollow. It was only after that you and Hogwarts Game's Keeper showed up."

"But Hagrid had Harry in his hands?" Sirius exclaimed perplexed.

"I'd imagine he had something in his hands but not young Harry. If I had to guess, I would say Thant had used a spell."

"He is sneaky that way." Pete added.

"Of course, no one could suspect Harry was taken though I'm sure Professor Dumbledore figured it out sooner or later."

"I don't think he did, Master." Pete said. "Probably the spell simply wore off."

"Yes, probably," Sandro agreed.

Sirius had become silent at this exchange. He had been looking at a spell in the rubbles. Who could have thought that? He certainly wouldn't have.

"Why did you take me away from the school?" Sirius asked after awhile.

"I took you because you were about to do something stupid not to mention dangerous. Sometimes, you people do not think of the consequences of your actions not to mention the collateral damage. The last time, you faced young Mr. Pettigrew thirteen people died." Sandro explained.

"How do you know I'm after him?"

"I pay attention, Mr. Black!"

"Of course, the cursed picture,"

"I doubt Master Spectrumi would see it that way." Pete said.

Sirius grunted at this comment. That picture was the oddest and spookiest thing he had ever come across. But these two talked about this Spectrumi as though he were still a living and breathing entity. True, magical pictures retained some of the wizard's essence but only some not all of it, thankfully.

* * *

The day has finally come to an end, Harry thought cheerfully, putting his quill down, closing his books and putting the parchments into his school bag. It had been one heck of a last day before the Christmas vacation. They worked so hard that day as though it would have been the last day of their lives. The teachers had simply gone overboard but that was over now.

By the end of the Christmas holiday they will be back with their old teachers. The hunt for the three was successful and now everything was going to be back to normal, well more or less. Normal, the word resonated in Harry's mind. What was normal anymore? He certainly wasn't. After their passage through Stone Hedge he had gradually sensed himself changing, thinking on a different level. Hell even Draco was nice. They have changed and these changes were only the beginning.

But Harry was glad. He did not regret leaving the old life behind. He was liberated from hatred and prejudice well other than the hatred he had for Voldemort. The rest he did not care that much anymore. On that note, he remembered he had been avoiding his sisters, Hermione and Ron more than usual. He was spending much of his time with Draco and Alamar. The three had become inseparable. It was driving both the Slytherins and the Gryffindors crazy but perhaps that was the way to bring those two houses closer together.

The crazy picture before Gryffindor's house entrance was still there. Neal had not replaced it yet. Harry figured Neal thought it was the best way to protect them. The picture was rather spooky but Harry had gotten used to it and was not finding it spooky anymore. Actually he was finding it amusing. Every time it was something different. He had wondered does this creature never get tired of playing pranks. The other students however were not finding it that funny, except the Weasley twins, Fred and George.

The past few weeks everything has been calm. There were no more any disturbances. Sirius Black might have given up trying to sneak in. It had gotten Harry wondering why he had been trying to get in anyway. What was his interest in Gryffindor tower? The logical thought would have been him. But it was not making any sense. Why risk it all? Yeah, they said he was a supporter of Voldemort but still. Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, was a supporter too and even he did not dare, at least not publically.

This bore more investigation. Why was Black trying to get so badly into Gryffindor tower? Perhaps the picture knew something about it. These past few weeks it seemed smirking every time Harry would get through. It had caught his interest.

Harry left his bag back at his room and then headed down. He exited and waited for the ghoul to show up. He did not have to wait for long. The ghoul asked his usual entry question but Harry remained still. The ghoul changed posture and most of his figure became more visible.

"What's on your mind, young Harry?" The spooky voice asked.

"I've been wondering..." Harry's voice trailed off hoping it is attracting the creature's interest.

"What?"

"Has Sirius Black made another attempt to enter?" Harry asked.

The ghoul retreated but the smirk was even more visible. "Perhaps,"

Harry gaped. So, Sirius Black had made another attempt. Harry looked around. Satisfied there was no one around spoke with a loud whisper. "By Mortis, I ordain you to share."

Master Spectrumi stepped backwards rather surprised but also impressed. The boy was using well his influence.

"Some answers, young Prince, are better left alone."

"Why is he so adamant in getting in?" Harry pressed.

"Revenge," Spectrumi replied.

"On whom? Me?"

"Well, perhaps,"

"So no, not me," Harry reasoned. "Who?"

"Your powers have grown young Prince but not that much." Spectrumi replied.

Harry frowned. Refusing to speak plainly when commanded in the name of Mortis meant the ghoul had to have adamant reason not to share.

"A promise,"

Spectrumi was impressed. The boy's reasoning was perfect. He connected the dots pretty damn quickly.

"Yes," He confirmed.

"Back to square one then," Harry said though he did not direct this at the ghoul. He was speaking more to himself. So if it weren't him Black was after then who and why did he think he would find him in Gryffindor's tower?

"Primal instincts," Spectrumi said.

Harry looked at him strangely. What the hell was that? He wanted to ask more but the ghoul faded in the background. What did he mean – primal instincts? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Why can't everyone speak plainly? Why always so cryptic? Primal instincts, it could mean a lot of things. But then epiphany hit Harry, maybe it was trying to tell him something without breaking his promise. Ha, but what is it?

Harry shook head and knocked on the frame. The frame opened and revealed the passage to the tower. Harry climbed in and returned to his room. He quickly undressed and was quick asleep.

* * *

The next day it was visitation day to Hogsmeade and this time Harry did not intend on missing it. The students had lined up and were taken to Hogsmeade. Harry quickly understood the allure the village brought to everyone. The shops were amazing.

He stuck with Alamar and Draco joined them soon after. Crabbe and Goyle that usually followed Draco everywhere followed as well though they made it clear it was with great reluctance not that the three noticed at all. They enjoyed entering in every shop with its differences and delicacies.

"So that is the source of your pockets last time, hah?" Harry asked when they entered the Honeydukes.

"Yes," Draco smiled as he was going for the Pepermints' section.

"Be careful with those, they really burn the tongue." Alarm cautioned.

"I know." Draco said and grabbed a hand full of them.

Harry was in wonderland of sweets and bitter sweets. He grabbed a bit from everything. It was the best way to see what one likes and what one doesn't. And there was a lot he liked in here – different types of chocolate, Toothflossing stringmints, levitating sherbet balls, Fizzing Whizbees, fragile sugar-spun quills, and exploding bonbons, and many others.

Leaving the shop, Alamar proposed. "How about Madam Rosmerta's for a butter beer?"

"Agreed," Draco said.

"No argument from me." Harry shrugged.

* * *

They reached the Three Broomsticks and there on the door like on most shops there was a notice on the door saying:

BY ORDER OF MINISTRY OF MAGIC

Customers are reminded that until further notice, the Dementors of Azkaban will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade after sundown. This measure had been put in effect to safeguard the citizens of Hogsmeade and will be lifted upon the apprehension of Sirius Black. It is therefore advisable to that all shopping is completed before nightfall.

Merry Christmas!

"Now that is a cheerful thought," Alamar observed. "Or be served cold to the dementors."

"It is better than been barbecued by exploding clouds." Draco remarked and the three grinned.

"That depends on the point of view, Draco." Alamar said.

Just as they were getting in, a chariot pulled over.

"Right this way, Minister."

"Quickly in!" Draco said pulling Harry with him.

"What? I'm authorized." Harry protested.

"That's not the point." Alamar said agreeing completely with Draco. They dragged Harry to the furthest table and sat down. Alamar levitated the Christmas tree and placed before them so they were perfectly hidden. "Don't you have the cloak with you?"

"Well I do but I don't see why..."

"Put it on!"

"Trust us!" Draco insisted.

"Oh, well, you moon faced assassins of joy," Harry said reluctantly and pulled his father's cloak over him disappearing completely.

* * *

In the next instance, the door opened and Professor McGonagall entered accompanied by Professor Flitwick, Hagrid, and the minister for magic Cornelius Fudge. They sat close by them.

Madam Rosmerta showed up soon enough with the order.

"A small gillywater..."

"Mine," Professor McGonagall said.

"Four pints of mulled mead,"

"Ta, Rosmerta," Hagrid mumbled.

"A cherry syrup and soda with ice umbrella,"

"Mmm," Professor Flitwick said smacking lips.

"So you'll be the red currant rum, minister?"

"Thank you, my dear Rosmerta," The Minister said. "So lovely to see you again, I must say. Have one yourself, won't you? Join us..."

"Well, thank you very much, Minister," Madam Rosmerta said. She went away and then returned. "So what brings you here, Minister?"

"What else my dear than Sirius Black?" Cornelius Fudge replied taking a large sip from his drink. I daresay you heard he snuck back in on Halloween?"

"I heard a rumour, yes," Rosmerta said.

McGonagall threw a dirty look at Hagrid.

"Someone can't keep their keyhole shut." Draco muttered.

"That's our Hagrid." Alamar agreed.

"Shh, you two, I can't hear them." Harry whispered.

"...you think Black is still around?" Madam Rosmerta was just saying.

"I'm sure of it." Fudge replied.

"You the dementors have already searched the village twice." Rosmerta pointed out. "Scared all my customers."

"I know, dear." Fudge said understandingly. "But it is a necessary precaution. They are furious at Professor Solmyr. He is not letting them on Hogwarts Grounds."

"Of course not," Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared up. "After what happened at the game,"

"I heard something unusual happened." Rosmerta said.

"Unusual doesn't even cover it." McGonagall said while throwing another accusing look at Hagrid. "The rainy clouds exploded."

"How can clouds explode?"

"With great difficulty, apparently," McGonagall said. "Professor Dumbledore is convinced Professor Mortimer was responsible for that. He was furious at Solmyr for it. The students could have gotten hurt."

"You see now the reason for the Dementors' presence." Fudge said using the situation to his advantage. "They are here to protect from something worse. We all know what Black is capable of..."

"You know what," Rosmerta said lowering her voice. "I have always had trouble with that part. Of all the people who joined the dark side, I would have never thought Black would be the one. I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you had told me then I would have said you have beetles for brains..."

"You don't know the half of it." Fudge said confidently lowering his head looking cautiously around. "The worst he did wasn't publically known."

"The worst?" Madam Rosmerta fizzed. "What could be worst?"

"Do you remember who his best friends were?" Professor McGonagall murmured.

"Naturally," Madam Rosmerta exclaimed. "You could never see one without the others, so thick they were Black and Potter, and toddling behind Lupin and Pettigrew. They were inseparable."

Draco and Alamar exchanged looks. Harry's eyes narrowed hearing himself whisper. "WHAT?"

"Shush, Potter," Draco whispered back.

"Precisely," McGonagall was saying. "Black and Potter, ringleaders of troublemaking throughout the school..."

"Remind you of someone?" Draco whispered earning a grin from both Alamar and Harry.

"I dunno," Hagrid grinned. "Fred and George will give them a run for their money..."

"Try more the Solmyr sisters, and the newly founded alliance between Darkstone, Malfoy and Potter," Flitwick countered.

"Uh, what?" Fudge exclaimed stunned.

"Oh, yes, the three had been spending a lot of time together lately." McGonagall confirmed. "It is driving both houses very nervous."

"It is unprecedented." Flitwick shared.

"Unusual, indeed," Fudge piped. "But anyway, Potter trusted Black beyond all his friends. Nothing changed even when they left school. Black was their best man at the wedding when James married Lily then named him godfather of young Harry. Harry of course doesn't know. You can see how the idea would torment him."

"Because Black joined You-Know-Who?" Rosmerta inserted.

"Worst than that, dear," Fudge's voice dropped even more. "Not many people know that the Potters were aware that You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore of course was working tirelessly against You-Know-Who and had a few good spies among his followers, and alerted James and Lily. He advised to go in hiding and as we all know it is not easy to hide from You-Know-Who. Dumbledore presented them with the best way – the Fidelius Charm."

"How does this work?" Madam Rosmerta asked breathless with interest.

Professor Flitwick cleared his throat and answered instead of Cornelius. "It consists of magically concealing a secret inside a living soul. The information is hidden within this chosen person called the Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find, unless the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. It is a very complex spell but as long as the Secret Keeper refuses to speak, You-Know-Who can search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them even if he had his nose pressed against their window."

"So Black was Potter's Secret Keeper?" Madam Rosmerta reasoned.

"Naturally," Professor McGonagall said. "Potter assured Dumbledore that Black would rather die than betray his friend but still Dumbledore remained uneasy. I remember him offering to be their Secret Keeper."

"He suspected Black? Rosmerta gasped.

"He was certain it was someone close to the Potters that had been keeping You-Know-Who apprised of their movements. He suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned and was giving away information."

"But James insisted on Black?"

"He did." Fudge said grimly. "And then barely a week after the charm..."

"Black betrayed them?" Madam Rosmerta exclaimed.

"He did." Fudge confirmed heavily. "He was probably tired of the double game and declared his loyalties by divulging their location to You-Know-Who. But as we know You-Know-Who met his downfall on little Potter. Powers gone, horrible weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position. His master had fallen at the very moment he had shown his colours as traitor. He had no choice but make a run for it..."

"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid said, so loudly that half the bar went quiet.

"Shh!" Professor McGonagall said.

"I met him." Hagrid flared up. "I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all these people. It was I who rescued Harry from the rubble of James and Lily's house the night they were killed. Poor thing, with a great slash across his forehead, and his parents dead…" Hagrid sniveled. "An' Sirius turned up, on that flyin' bike of his. Never occurred ter me what he's doin' there. I didn' know he's James and Lily's Secret Keeper. Though' he'd just heard of it and was comin ter see what he could do. An' yeh know what I did…I COMFORTED THAT BASTARD…."

"Quieter, Hagrid," Professor McGonagall scolded him.

"How was I ter know he weren't upset for James and Lily? It was You-Know-Who he care abou'. An' then he says: Give me Harry, Hagrid. I'm his godfather. I'll look after him. Ha! But I had me orders. So I told Black – no! Dumbledore said Harry was ter go with..." Here Hagrid paused a bit looking apprehensively at McGonagall that nodded and he continued. " ...his aunt and uncle. Black argued but in the end gave in. Told me ter take in his bike ter get Harry there. I wouldn't need it anymore, he said...I shoulda known ther's somethin' wrong right there. He loved that bike why give it ter me? Fact was it was too easy ter trace. Dumbledore knew he was their secret keeper. He knew he woul' have ter make a run for it.

But what if I had given Harry ter him? I bet he'd been dead halfway across the sea. His best friends' son! But when a wizard goes on the other side, there's nothin' sacred anymore..."

A long silence followed Hagrid's story.

* * *

Harry had now part of the puzzle but he could not explain Hagrid's brief hesitation and neither could the others.

"But Black did not escape? The ministry caught up with him?" Madam Rosmerta asked.

"If only, we had," Fudge said heavily and rather bitterly. "It was not we who found him. Alas, it was little Pettigrew. Maddened by grief I imagine and knowing he had been Potter's secret keeper, he went after him."

"The little fat boy running in their wake?" Madam Rosmerta said.

"He worshiped them." Professor McGonagall shared. "Never quite in their league, talent wise. I was often rather hard with him. You can imagine how I regret it now..."

"There, there, Minerva," Fudge comforted her. "Pettigrew died a hero's death. The muggles here there present though we wiped their memories said he confronted him. Sobbing he cried out – How could you Sirius – James and Lily? And then went for his wand but was no match for Black... Of course Black was quicker, blew him to smithereens..."

Professor McGonagall blew her nose. "Stupid boy, foolish boy, he was always hopeless at duels...should have left it to the ministry..."

"I tell ya what." Hagrid joined in. "If I had gotten their I'd not have bothered with wands, I would have ripped him with bare hands..."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid." Fudge said. "No one but the fully trained Magic Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once cornered. I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magic Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people... I-I'll never forget it. I dream sometimes of it. A crater in the middle of the street so deep it had cracked the sewers below. Bodies were lying everywhere. The muggles were screaming and Black was standing there laughing with what was left of Pettigrew – a finger. A finger, Hagrid..."

Fudge stopped abruptly. Five noses were blown. "There you have it now, Rosmerta. You understand the need to recapture him quickly before he finishes up the job."

"You think this is why he escaped then?"

"Definitely," Fudge ascertained. "I was the last time at Azkaban. It did not seem to have to soften him even one bit. He even had the audacity to ask for the newspaper saying he was itching for the cross puzzle, aw, awful man!" Fudge exclaimed. "I was astounded at how little the Dementors have affected him. Most prisoners you know stay in their corners muttering and whispering but Black was fully lucent. It was very unnerving."

"You don't think he's trying to rejoin You-Know-Who's ranks, now are you?"

"I dare say this is his ultimate goal but not before he comes to finish off young Harry. It would be the best gift possible. I shudder thinking what would happen if he rises again."

"But minister, Harry isn't with his muggle aunt and uncle?" Madam Rosmerta said.

McGonagall sighed. She was hoping they would board this subject.

"No," Fudge said. "He's living with the Solmyrs."

"I thought Hagrid was bringing him to the muggles."

"I was but..." Hagrid was starting to say was interrupted.

"But Dumbledore changed his mind." McGonagall said quickly. She did not want really to say what had happened then. "He thought the Solmyr castle would be the last place You-Know-Who would look for Harry. The Solmyrs are a respected family in the wizard community and have a particulate indifference towards...well everything."

Madam Rosmerta was not entirely convinced but then again she shrugged and left them as she had clients to attend to.

"Well, Minister, if you are going to make it for dinner with the Headmaster, we should leave now." McGonagall said.

One by one they left.

* * *

Alamar and Draco were very quiet. This was part of Harry's past they knew nothing about and neither did he. Harry was pensive. Black, his father's best friend, the man everyone was hunting now, and who was trying so desperately to get into Gryffindors' tower, was also his godfather, and the man who betrayed his father's trust. But then why would the spooky one say he wasn't after him? He had no doubt the picture was saying the truth. So what then? Primal instincts, the picture had said. What was Black after really? It couldn't be him. Why risk the Dementors even if this powerful? Something here did not add up.

Harry was furious of course. Black could have betrayed his father's trust but somehow doubted it. Even his adopted father would have thought so. Friendship of this level isn't easy to break. Still he was furious and was sensing the need to express his bubbling feelings. So he stood up, shed the cloak away and ventured outside. Draco and Alamar followed him.

They reached outside the village where Harry let out his frustration. "HE BETRAYED THEM...BETRAYED THEM..." The echo repeated his frustration and then his anger took on new level. His wand in hand Harry's anger produced a crater in the ground. Snow flew in every direction. Draco and Alamar had to find cover. "DUMBLEDORE...HE KNEW...HE KNEW..."

Harry then sat down and buried his face in his hands. Alamar and Draco stirred from their cover and sat beside their friend. There they remained silent for awhile.

"I'm sorry mate." Alamar said comfortingly. "It seems there is no getting rid of dark moments in your past."

"No wonder the Dementors like you that much." Draco shared.

Harry looked up and it brought a grin to him that grew into a smile and then into laughter. It was not a happy one but a cold, dark one full with the bitterness of learning it. He then suddenly stopped. His expression reaffirmed into something that scared both of them. He stood up and raised his wand. Alamar and Draco looked at each other apprehensively.

"Something in that story makes no sense." Harry said.

"Nothing in there makes sense." Alamar said.

"No, I mean something is off." Harry said and then shared his experience with the spooky picture.

"What did he mean by primal instincts?" Alamar exclaimed.

"I don't know, yet." Harry said grinding his teeth. "But I intend to find out!"

"The truth will set you free." Draco added.

"Here, here," Alamar said. "Shall we go back?"

"Not yet," Harry replied.

"Of course, take your time, mate." Draco said and gestured Alamar to leave him alone. They left the glade they had been at. "It is sad."

"No shit, genius," Alamar shared and then remembered the story. "A finger... what kind of spell does that?"

"I've been wondering the same but the pity was not the finger."

"My, Draco," Alamar exclaimed astounded. "If your father hears you he would be having a stroke right now."

"Probably," Draco said. "And then he would disown me."

"That too." Alamar grinned.

* * *

Harry soon came and they returned to Hogwarts. Professor Snape was at the gates glaring at them. Apparently they were last to return and really late.

"My, my, Mr. Potter, you're late."

"Lay off, will you?" Draco brazenly said.

"Yeah, mind your own business, Professor." Alamar added.

Professor Snape stood blinking before them trying to assimilate this brazen behaviour. Dumbledore had warned him of this new development but he had hard time believing it, at least the part of Draco.

"Watch your tongue, Darkstone." Draco said. "The professor otherwise would be encouraged to do something irrational."

"Oh, my, how my boots are shaking?" Alamar said and both he and Draco broke into uncontrollable laughter.

Professor Snape continued to stare at them unbelievingly. What had happened to them under Stone Hedge? Dumbledore seemed convinced it was there the change had begun. They were acting and talking far more maturely than their age suggested.

"We're sorry we are late, Professor." Harry said. "It is my fault. I got astray in the woods and they had to fetch me. It won't happen again."

Professor Snape eyed them for a moment then sighed and said. "Alright, get in quickly."

"Yes, Professor,"

"Oh and Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Darkstone, your houses lose fifty points. Let that be a lesson for you in manners."

"Yes, sir," The two said saluting like soldiers and ventured in still laughing with tears falling down their reddened cheeks.

Professor Snape decided it best not to say anything else. He was ready to say he would easily make those a hundred but then he did not want for Slytherin to lose anymore points. This year was crazy enough without adding more to it.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


End file.
